Twisting Time
by the-writer1988
Summary: Sirius Black didn't die when he fell through the Veil, instead he is given a second chance, waking up as his twenty-one year old self, a week before Halloween 1981. Armed with knowledge of the future, Sirius fights to ensure the burden of prophecy doesn't fall on Harry's shoulders... But can he survive the war and keep his friends alive? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Twisting Time

 **Author:** the-writer1988

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** When he fell through the Veil, Sirius Black didn't die. Instead he wakes up as his 21 year old self, a week before Halloween 1981. Given a second chance to make things right, and armed with knowledge of the future, Sirius fights to ensure the burden of prophecy doesn't fall on Harry's shoulders... But can he survive the war and keep his friends alive?

 **Characters:** Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Author's Note:** This is a 'changing time' story... if Sirius Black had been given another chance to make things right... What would happen? It will be fascinating to explore!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

In the moment the curse struck him Sirius Black felt three different things coursing through him: fear, worry and sadness. Fear because he knew he was dead, worry because he was leaving people he loved behind and sadness because he could have saved himself if he had stayed behind.

Shock registered across his features and his whole life flashed before his eyes. He'd lost control of his body and could not stop his descent as he began to fall back… He thought of Harry and how he had failed him and of how Remus would be alone…

He had been standing too close to the archway, knew it was the end…

His cousin's sadistic face was the last thing he saw as he tumbled back. He hit the curtain between the archway.

His heart stopped.

He couldn't breathe.

He lost all sense of awareness.

He fell.

* * *

Falling.

He was falling into everlasting darkness.

His hands flayed in mid-air as he sought to find something to stop his descent. But there was nothing.

Images whirled around him. His vision was blurry as he attempted to focus upon the images. He thought it was images of his life.

But Sirius Black did not care about his own life. He had always cared about another person's life: a certain messy black-haired teenager who had big green eyes and whose image was twisting around him as he fell.

Harry.

His godson.

He'd failed him.

Failed in his duty to protect him.

And grief overcame him.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again he was still falling.

He was dead, he knew, because he hadn't been breathing for a while. His heart simply did not pump. He remembered being in a battle, duelling his insane cousin who had succeeded in getting a curse through his shields and smack straight into his chest, sending him backwards.

He'd fallen seeing his godson's shocked face for the last time before the curtain of death had claimed him.

He hadn't just failed Harry, he'd failed Moony, Dumbledore…but most of all he had failed James and Lily. Their last wishes had been for Sirius to raise their son, something he had spectacularly failed at.

If he hadn't been such a hot-headed idiot and gone straight to Dumbledore in the first place he wouldn't have landed in Azkaban, committed for crimes he had never officially been convicted for, and had not been responsible for, Harry would have grown up with his godfather instead of his magic hating relatives.

Everything had gone wrong. He'd let his temper and anger at Pettigrew get the best of him. If only he could go back and change things…

He saw himself, just then in the swirling images around him, a younger version of himself telling James and Lily his grand plan to fool Voldemort. It would have been fool-proof if Pettigrew had not been a traitor.

 _Why did I ever suspect Moony?_

That was his greatest regret: not trusting Remus Lupin. He had deliberately cut Moony out of his life in the months preceding James and Lily's death, convinced by whisperings of Peter Pettigrew that Moony was the traitor. Sirius had realised the moment he had discovered Pettigrew's duplicity: the little rat had been setting them up for years.

And Sirius had fallen straight into the trap.

Sirius Black looked at the darkness surrounding him.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't move.

He was dead.

Killed by a curtain.

Most of all, Sirius Black had failed to save his friends.

* * *

The spectral shapes of a young man and woman moved forward: one with messy black hair and hazel eyes covered by glasses and the other with long red hair and green eyes watching as the lone figure fell through the abyss of darkness.

Their faces were sad.

"He shouldn't have suffered," said the woman.

"He made a mistake," replied the black-haired shadow.

"We all did," lamented the red-haired lady.

"We have the power, don't we? Or is it the Veil?" the man looked at the woman.

"The Veil has the power. The Veil is a kind death but it gives those who loved the person who is falling a chance to change fate. Change what happened… The Veil can return us to the past…" Her green eyes met hazel. "We can send him back…"

The black-haired man nodded. "Change it. Make it for the better. Harry can have his family again."

"But should we make that choice?" the red-haired woman asked.

Slowly, James and Lily Potter looked at one another. They held out their hands and nodded as one.

* * *

He became aware of a chant.

" _Make it right."_

" _Make it right."_

" _Make it right."_

Sirius still couldn't move. But then two spectral shapes formed in front of his eyes.

James.

Lily.

They held hands as they looked at him sadly.

"Padfoot… _make it right_." James Potter said.

If he could have responded to their presence he would have done.

And then a flash of white light engulfed his vision…

* * *

He woke in his bed, tangled in sheets.

Swinging his feet over the side, Sirius rubbed a hand through his shoulder-length hair.

Wait.

Shoulder-length hair?

"Hold on…" He looked around recognising the room he was in. It was his bedroom. Not his room at Grimmauld Place but at the flat he had bought after Hogwarts and he had lived in until his incarceration in Azkaban. But he couldn't be here… it was impossible… "Harry?"

The last thing he remembered was fighting his cousin in the Department of Mysteries where she had then proceeded to kill…

"Wait. I'm dead. She killed me. There is no way I can be back here. Is this hell for me?" Sirius stood up, launching himself towards the door, wrenching it open. He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and his mouth fell open in shock.

Gone was the long mess of hair he had grown in Azkaban, replaced with the shorter, neater style of his youth. His eyes looked old but his face was young, unmarked by his years in prison. His eyes looked old but the rest of him was young…

Sirius stumbled back, hitting his back against the wall.

"Think, think, think…"

He hadn't dreamt the last fifteen years had he?

Sirius dismissed that thought instantly. _No, the memories were too vivid to have just been a dream._

Slowly, carefully, he plodded his way over to the table where the day's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ sat. Ignoring the headlines, Sirius picked up the paper and sought out the date.

 **Saturday 24** **th** **October 1981**

"What…"

He read the date again. Was he hallucinating?

 **Saturday 24** **th** **October 1981**

He swallowed, dropped the paper and stumbled back until he sank into the settee, his whole body shaking.

And there he saw it: his wand.

The wand that had been snapped when he had been taken into Ministry custody after Pettigrew's betrayal: the wand that he knew he would never see again…

And it was here. Right in front of him. Just resting… waiting for him to use it…

Slowly, Sirius rubbed a hand down his face.

He blinked. Breathed heavily and cursed loudly. "What the fuck is going on?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Ok... so obviously Sirius has fallen through the Veil and on his way to the land of the dead his spirit/body is intercepted by the spirits of James and Lily Potter who have the power to send Sirius back in time to change things because he fell through the Veil. I know Pottermore has revealed more about the Veil and what it does (instant death) but I'm choosing to ignore that so that I can write this story. Also Sirius going back in time, whilst keeping his memories of the future, can really only happen if he has died and been sent back.**

 **I promise Sirius won't swear that often but considering he is supposed to be dead, waking up in 1981 is a very big shock for him... I thought his language at the end was adequate here.**

 **Hopefully this story will be different and interesting...**

 **I aim to try to update weekly!**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much for the response for the first chapter! I am pleased that people like this so far. A few have commented that they have never read a Sirius back in time fic so I'm glad I'm doing something different. The standard seems to be one of the trio going back in time and changing things so I wanted to try something different.**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Two**

Scrunching his eyes closed Sirius took a deep shuddering breath. He was in shock. He didn't know what was going on or what to _think_. He had died, hadn't he? He'd been hit in the chest by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange, fallen back towards the Veil and now… "I'm in 1981…" he said out loud. "How?" Was the Veil not what the Ministry thought it to be? Was it really a portal to the past?

Slowly he reached forward and grasped his wand, looking and inspecting it, having not seen it for years. The wand he had been using since his escape from Hogwarts had been given to him by Albus Dumbledore - after the headmaster had learned of his innocence of course - however now his original wand was just sitting there, waiting for him. He swallowed as the wand reacted to his fingers and he felt warmth spread up his arm. Had the wand recognised that he was different?

He picked up the newspaper again, his eyes running over the date: **24** **th** **October 1981**. He stopped breathing. James and Lily… they'd still be alive. They wouldn't be dead… They wouldn't have gone into hiding with the Fidelius Charm yet. Pettigrew had become Secret Keeper on the 26th October meaning they were still safe. James and Lily had been in hiding since Harry had been born but it had been in the last week of their lives that the Fidelius charm had been cast...

"There is still a chance to save them…" Sirius muttered aloud, realisation settling in. "If I'm really here…If this is _real_ and my life now then… I have to know." Without even thinking what he was doing, Sirius Apparated.

* * *

He arrived in Godric's Hollow, Apparating to just outside the village before breaking into a run towards the cottage where James and Lily lived, his feet pounding against the ground and his heart pumping hard in his chest. During the years he had been a fugitive he had returned to Godric's Hollow to mourn his friend's deaths. He had seen James and Lily's graves and the monument that had been erected in their honour as well as the destroyed cottage. He stopped running and stood staring up at the cottage.

There wasn't any damage to the cottage at all, cementing the fact in his brain that he really must be in 1981: his older consciousness having travelled back into his younger body. The cottage was as he remembered before Voldemort's destruction. As one of the people who had been given access through the security wards that both James and Albus Dumbledore had put up Sirius was able to see the house and enter. The Fidelius charm had only been necessary when Dumbledore had received intelligence that Voldemort had chosen to target Harry and was actively seeking him.

And that was when he saw them through the windows, laughing and joking in the living room. The two people he had missed so much for the past fifteen years…

Standing in front of the window was a messy-haired man wearing glasses, holding a little baby in his hands. A red-haired woman stood next to them, holding a little toy in front of her son's face.

Sirius' breath hitched in his throat.

"James… Lily…"

He leapt over the garden gate, up the path and then bashed the front door wide open, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

James Potter came running out into the hallway, his wand in hand and a curse on his lips but stopped when he saw Sirius' stricken face. "Padfoot?"

Sirius almost collapsed when he saw James. "You're alive…. Oh god… you're alive. Both of you!" He grabbed hold of James, not wanting to let go of him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Erm… mate… have you been drinking?" asked James calmly as he tried to prise Sirius away from him. "You only apologise like this when you're drunk."

"What?" Sirius blinked trying to get himself in order. "No…"

"Then why are you blubbing like you haven't seen us in years?" asked James, holding Sirius by the shoulders and pushing him back.

 _Because for me it is years._ Sirius' breath stilled in his throat, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. The future he had come from hadn't happened yet. James and Lily had not been betrayed. Harry didn't have a scar on his forehead. Sirius hadn't spent years in Azkaban yet and the Marauders hadn't been torn apart by the betrayal of another. He really _had_ come back in time. He'd been given a chance to change it all, prevent that future from ever happening. He licked his lips. He couldn't tell them who he was, where he had come from but he needed to give a reason as to why he nearly had a breakdown. "I… I…" It was a struggle to speak to the man he had unintentionally led to his death. "I… had a nightmare," he improvised quickly, "you and Lily died… And it was my fault… I panicked. Thought it was real."

A smirk pulled at James' lips. "It wasn't real. You really need to lay off on those drinks, mate. Lily, Harry and I are safe here. And we'll be even safer once the Fidelius Charm is cast. No one will be able to find us."

Lily stepped forward and Sirius fought the urge to pull her into a hug and not let her go. Her long red hair spilled around her shoulders and in her arms Harry was reaching out for him.

"Pafoo!" Harry giggled.

"Harry…" Sirius stared at the small boy. He had got used to seeing Harry as a teenager, now for him to still be a baby was odd. He had yet to go through the horrors he would face. _I won't let him have that future._ Lily deposited Harry in Sirius' arms as was custom whenever he had visited their home. The green-eyed baby giggled as he pulled at Sirius' shirt.

"I swear my son loves you more than me," noted James with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Sirius couldn't help but grin. He remembered it had been the standing joke between them. Harry had always preferred Sirius over his own father when he had the choice between them. If Sirius was there for Harry's bedtime or feeding time, Sirius would be the one chosen to help. "Sorry, Prongs." The name felt strange on his lips but he forced it down, realising that he couldn't waste this chance. "I can't help it if I'm a better father than you."

James glared but then he shook his head. "Anyway… Did you talk to Wormtail yet?"

"What?" Sirius stammered. Why would he want to say any words to that traitor?

"You did suggest he would be a better Secret Keeper since no one would expect him to be it…" Lily pointed out. "And you act as the decoy."

Anger erupted inside Sirius, an overwhelming hatred for the man that had destroyed everything. "No," he said fiercely. "Don't trust Pettigrew." There was such venom in his voice that James stepped back from him and Lily's mouth gaped open in shock.

"Sirius, are you saying Wormtail is a traitor?" asked Lily.

 _Damn it. Shouldn't have said that._

"No." _I am._ "I just don't trust him. He's always disappearing at odd times," explained Sirius, trying to remember what Pettigrew had been like in the lead up to Halloween 1981. "We can't trust anyone. No, I'm not going to ask him to be Secret Keeper."

"I'd rather it was you anyway," said James, placing a hand on Sirius' right shoulder. "You are my brother after all."

Sirius swallowed. "It can't be me either…" It hurt him to say this. He knew he would never betray his friends but the risk was always there that if he was caught Voldemort would find some way to break him and the people he loved would still die. If he really had been given a second chance to _make things right_ then he was going to ensure that no one ever found James, Lily or Harry. Ever. "Dumbledore. Ask Dumbledore. He's offered, hasn't he?"

Lily bit her lip. "He did."

"Then take him up on his offer," urged Sirius. "He's your best choice. Voldemort is scared of him. And if I am caught I can't betray you. I wouldn't betray you even if I was your Secret Keeper but I can't risk Voldemort finding some way to get the location out of me."

"But you can't torture the location out of anyone," Lily pointed out. "It has to be given willingly…"

"And if I break I would," said Sirius stonily. "Whether Voldemort knows that about the charm I don't know… I can't take the risk…" He looked down at Harry who was snuggling into his chest, his little head pressed on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep in his arms. "James… Lily… Please… use Dumbledore."

James swallowed after casting his wife a meaningful glance. "Ok. I trust you. If you say to use Dumbledore then we will."

Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He hoisted Harry in his arms and then handed him to James. "Time to go back to daddy, Pronglet!"

Lily chuckled. "Harry's going to grow up thinking his name is Pronglet if you keep calling him that!"

"Pafoo! No!" cried Harry, upset having been pulled away from the comfy space on Sirius' shoulder.

"Would fawn be better?" grinned Sirius. It felt good to joke with his friends. Even after he and Remus had reunited, the laugher and the jokes had been gone between them. They were old and serious, having never been able to restore the old friendship they had once shared. Now he had a chance to restore it.

Lily rolled her eyes and swatted Sirius on his left shoulder. "Stop it."

James hoisted Harry onto the crook of his arm, holding him securely in place with the other hand. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore for us? He would rather we didn't leave the safety of his wards if we don't need to."

Sirius didn't hesitate to answer. "'Course. I need to see him anyway." Which was true. The one mistake he had made previously was to never tell Dumbledore who the true Secret Keeper was. It had been Dumbledore's evidence against Sirius which had sealed his fate in the eyes of the Ministry to not grant him a trial. And Dumbledore thought he was the traitor anyway and Sirius needed Dumbledore on his side if he was going to actively prevent James and Lily's deaths and Harry's fate as the Chosen One. He couldn't take back the prophecy but he _could_ nullify it, ensure that Voldemort would never see either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom as a threat.

"Why do you need to see him for?" asked James.

Sirius almost swore but stopped himself. He and James had always shared everything. But coming back from the dead in a younger body wasn't something he could share with his best friend. James would be liable to think he had been drinking too much and his brain had been frazzled. "I… err… just need to talk to him." He couldn't even think of a good excuse.

"Padfoot… are you okay?" James asked, concern washing over his features. Naturally James Potter would pick up on his lack of openness.

"Yes, I'm fine. Look, Prongs, I can't say why I need to see him. The less you know the better." Which was true. James would be safer if he didn't know where Sirius was from. If anyone found out other than who Sirius was planning to tell the consequences could be severe…

James frowned. "You've never been this secretive before…"

Sirius rubbed a weary hand down his face. "I know. Just… trust me, alright?"

"I won't ever stop trusting you, Padfoot," James replied strongly.

Sirius breathed out in relief. "Thank you." He began to turn away. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Be careful," said Lily.

Sirius smiled gently. "I will."

"Pafoo bye!" Harry giggled.

Sirius reached out and ruffled the black hair on the boy's head. "Bye Harry."

Stepping back out of the cottage, Sirius closed the door behind him, walked to the end of the path and back out into the street. He looked over his shoulder and saw Harry waving at him from the living room window, held in his father's arms. He returned the wave, took a deep breath and Apparated.

* * *

Apparating to Hogsmeade, Sirius slipped into Hogwarts via the secret passageway from Honeydukes cellar. He tried to ignore the thoughts that were running through his brain, trying to concentrate on what he was doing.

 _James and Lily are alive._

 _I'm in the past._

 _I can change this._

 _They are alive!_

But it was difficult to ignore. He had tried to be normal with James and Lily yet he knew he had failed to do so. James' suspicions had been aroused. He wouldn't be able to keep his secret for long. But right now, no matter how much he had despised Dumbledore for his own instructions to stay within the confines of Grimmauld Place, Sirius knew he had to trust the headmaster this time round. He wouldn't be able to do this without Albus Dumbledore.

And Dumbledore had the uncanny ability to read people.

He would know Sirius wasn't right.

Shifting into Padfoot, Sirius used his paws to clamber up the chute that led up to the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. Going back into human form, Sirius gripped the handles on the sides of the wall, fumbling for his wand before muttering, " _Dissendium_!" which opened the hump of the statue and allowing him to climb out and into the third floor corridor. Thankfully no one was around to witness his appearance and Sirius quickly made his way towards the Headmasters office which was only a short distance from the chute into Hogsmeade.

Standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance, Sirius realised he didn't know the password. _"Damn_." His only option was to attempt to guess it and hope he picked correctly. If he remembered correctly, during his time as a student the password had always been a type of wizarding sweet. Perhaps it still would be?

"I don't have the time to go through a list of-" he started to mutter under his breath.

"Sirius Black?"

Sirius whirled and saw to his surprise the Headmaster standing behind him.

"I am surprised to see you here, Black," said Dumbledore, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Sirius frowned. He remembered in the months leading up to James and Lily's deaths Dumbledore had started to call him by the name of 'Black' as well as have a certain tone to his voice, as if to warn Sirius that he suspected his duplicity. In fact the Headmaster had rarely seen him, choosing to avoid him, cement in his belief that Sirius was the traitor to the Order. He felt anger rush through him but Sirius fought to control it.

"I'm here to see you to prove to you I am not _your_ traitor that you seem to believe I am!" he stated, finding it difficult to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

"I think this is a discussion better served to continue within the confines of my office," explained Dumbledore quietly.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, stepping away from the gargoyle. "By all means."

The Headmaster spoke the password – Pixie Puffs – and motioned for Sirius to step onto the slowly revolving staircase as it moved upwards. Dumbledore swiftly followed and Sirius could see the old man was not letting him out of his sight for even a second.

Sirius could understand why the Headmaster had suspected him as the traitor. Dumbledore had explained it to him when he had come to see Sirius before his execution by Dementor's Kiss was due. It had been Dumbledore who had orchestrated Sirius' rescue from his fate because of what Sirius had said. The Headmaster had been apologetic that he had ever suspected Sirius, stating that it was the Black family's tie to the dark side that had swayed his decision. He had assumed Sirius would have joined them in the gathering darkness that had been rapidly falling on their world.

The stairs stopped revolving and Dumbledore flicked his wand to open the door now facing Sirius. Stepping through the door in to the circular office, Sirius stepped up to the desk and sat down in the chair facing the Headmaster's chair, which Dumbledore stood in front of. Various possessions lay scattered around the office and portraits of previous Headmaster's hung on the walls and a large collection of books in several bookcases were scattered along the office walls.

Sirius sighed and took out his wand before placing it on the desk in front of his old headmaster. "There. Happy? I'm defenceless."

"A Black is never defenceless," noted Dumbledore. "But your courtesy is noted."

It was an oddly formal exchange.

 _I have to break the ice._

"Pettigrew is a Death Eater." Better out then in.

"How do you know that?" asked Dumbledore, trying not to look surprised by the information.

"Pettigrew has the Dark Mark burned into his left arm. I do not have the Mark," he demonstrated by rolling up his own sleeves and showing the Headmaster both of his bare forearms. "Though I know what you are thinking. One doesn't have to be a Death Eater to be a purveyor of information. But I wouldn't be sitting here without a wand or even telling you about Pettigrew if I were a servant of Voldemort, would I?"

The Headmaster's face seemed to have changed, his expression softening only slightly by Sirius' words. "Perhaps you wouldn't," the old man acquiesced.

Sirius bit his lip. He had to take the risk. "Read my mind. Use Legilimency on me."

"Why should I? There are ways to fool a Legilimens and prevent them reading one's mind," stated Dumbledore. "If I am correct, are not all Pure-blood heirs trained in the art of Occlumency?"

Sirius swallowed. "They are. However I will not hinder you. As a Legilimens yourself you would know when Occlumency is being used to counter your efforts. What I need to show you is better seen than not. We can speak of it after."

Dumbledore hesitated but finally spoke after what Sirius assumed had been an internal struggle. "I suppose if I read your mind it would answer why you look young yet your eyes have a haunted look to them, suggesting you have faced horrors I cannot imagine and you are a lot older then you seem to be?"

Dipping his head in response, Sirius acknowledged Dumbledore's theory. "Perhaps. I have to save James and Lily," he whispered. Grief suddenly washed over him. "I can't fail them again. I can't – I won't – let Harry be the boy of destiny." He let his shields drop, recognising as Dumbledore attempted to get through them.

It was the only way. He had to get Dumbledore on his side.

* * *

Upon seeing Sirius Black standing outside his office, Dumbledore had had a sense of foreboding echo over him. Ever since his spies had told him there was a traitor close to the Potters, the Headmaster's suspicions had fallen upon the Black heir. He, after all, had the most to lose if he did not join the dark side. Dumbledore had convinced himself Sirius Black would have seen sense in reuniting with the family he had parted from as a teenager and was the spy passing information to Voldemort about the Potters.

Yet there was something different about the Sirius Black in front of him right now. His eyes were older, as if he had lived through horrors one could scarcely believe. The eyes were full of guilt and remorse and they had lost the youthful glow that been there only a few months ago when he had last seen Sirius Black.

Now the young man he believed to be a traitor had willingly allowed him into his mind. Sure there were ways to prevent a Legilimens from invading but once inside a mind it was impossible to alter what the Legilimens saw. They would only see the truth. He could feel the edges of Black's defences, knowing that they had been pulled down to allow him access to memories.

The first memory that came to mind surprised the Headmaster.

It was of a messy-haired teenage boy, the exact image of James Potter, save for the green eyes. Standing beside this boy was a much older Sirius Black, his hair long and down his back. They seemed to be talking in front of a tapestry in a house, discussing the Black family tree.

Then the memory changed to the Sirius Black Dumbledore knew today, asking Peter Pettigrew to be the Secret Keeper for James and Lily. The smaller man agreed and Dumbledore watched as the next memory showed Lily Potter performing the charm before Pettigrew gave the location to Sirius.

More memories swirled by: he saw the remains of James and Lily's house, their bodies on the floor and a tiny baby with a scar on his forehead in the arms of Hagrid; witnessed Sirius' attempts to find Pettigrew only to be outsmarted and sent to Azkaban without a trial. He saw the long years Sirius had spent in prison before his escape where he attempted to hunt down Pettigrew, only to encounter a teenaged Harry Potter before needed rescuing himself from Dementors.

Dumbledore paused in rifling through Sirius' memories. This was _impossible_. Sirius Black – this version of him – seemed to have come back in time. It was the only explanation as to why the man seemed different. Of course he knew now that his suspicions of Black proved to be unfounded and he was wrong to suspect him as a traitor.

The memories washed by him until he saw an older Sirius fall through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries before he abruptly woke up back in his flat in this time. But something had caught his eye as he had seen Sirius fall through the Veil. Upon closer inspection Dumbledore found a blocked memory that Sirius would not remember himself and could not access, however an accomplished Legilimens _could_. As he broke through the barriers protecting this memory Dumbledore found himself floating in darkness, watching as a dead Sirius Black fell between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Then two shapes appeared next to the dead man: James and Lily Potter. Three words echoed around the falling body. _Make it right_.

And Dumbledore knew why Sirius Black had been sent back in time.

Carefully he rebuilt the barriers protecting this memory. There was a reason it was separated from the rest of the memories Dumbledore had seen and he wondered if the young man was aware of the memories existence. For now he would keep that particular memory quiet unless Sirius brought it up himself. It was likely unimportant, just the catalyst which had enabled Sirius' older consciousness to transport back in time to his younger body.

Dumbledore released Sirius' mind and sat back in his chair, waiting as the younger man recovered from the intrusion into his mind.

Finally, Sirius blinked and opened his eyes. "Have fun in my head?" he cracked, trying to joke.

"You were employing Occlumency against me, weren't you?" clarified Dumbledore.

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't want to relieve the memories you were going to see. I used a form of Occlumency to protect myself. I didn't see what you saw but I assume it is sufficient for you to start trusting me?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. Oh it was more than enough. It saddened him that one of his former pupils had led such a horrible life. "It is. I am truly sorry for doubting you."

"I can't change that you did suspect me but at least…" Sirius swallowed, "I can stop the future I come from occurring."

"You can. I know why you came to me. You want my help. And I will gladly give it to you," smiled Dumbledore.

"Just like that?" Sirius raised one eyebrow in surprise.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he put his hands together. "Yes. But I do have some questions about what I have deduced from you mind. Events you need to fill in for me. Only when I have the full facts can we form a plan and work together to ensure everything is _made right_."

Sirius grinned. "Where do you want to start?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I think it would be natural for Sirius to go and check on James and Lily and his reaction upon seeing them I think is in character for him. He would break down, babble a bit before composing himself and trying to fit in. Also, Harry loves his 'Pafoo'.**

 **Sirius and Dumbledore... well that was a difficult scene to write. At this point in the original timeline Dumbledore suspected Sirius as the traitor to the Potters so I think it is reasonable he would be cold towards him and distrustful and try to keep his distance. However delving into Sirius' mind has given Dumbledore the information he needs to no longer suspect Sirius and start working with him. I knew it was important for Dumbledore to either see Sirius' memories or to look into his mind. I think looking into his mind is the easier option in this case. Also, Sirius was blocking himself from seeing his own memories - he didn't wish to relieve them, whilst giving Dumbledore access to his mind. However Dumbledore doesn't have the full details of everything - the conversation begun in this chapter will continue in Chapter Three.**

 **And the memory Dumbledore encountered of Sirius falling in darkness which is from the Prologue is something Sirius does not remember. He is not aware of being in darkness or seeing the spirits of James and Lily. This may or may not be important. Sirius knows he died but the last thing he directly remembers before waking up in the past is falling through the Veil during the battle at the Department of Mysteries.**

 **The next chapter will be posted next week...**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) Thank you for the reviews! I am really glad people are enjoying this story so far!**

 **This chapter continues Sirius and Dumbledore's conversation... I apologise in advance if this is quite a boring chapter but I felt it was necessary to show it.**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Three**

Sirius sat back in his chair watching the Headmaster carefully. He was waiting for the inevitable: the first question Albus Dumbledore would ask him. There was only so much Sirius knew. He didn't know any sure way of defeating Voldemort, only that Harry was tied into his fate, or had been anyway. Since Voldemort's attack on Harry hadn't happened yet there was still time to ensure that particular fate didn't befall his godson.

Sirius didn't know much about prophecies but he did know there was a large store of prophecies in the Department of Mysteries: the majority of them never having been fulfilled. Currently Voldemort was setting store by the prophecy rather than waiting to see who would grow up to be more dangerous. Sirius hoped to alleviate the threat entirely though he wasn't sure what he could do himself to distract Voldemort. Hopefully Dumbledore would work with him on this and the two of them would be able to come up with a plan that would lead to Voldemort's defeat, even if it didn't kill him entirely. He wondered if it was possible to trick Voldemort and if so… A crafty idea began to form in his mind.

 _I know by changing the Secret Keeper the war will not end on the thirty-first October,_ he thought. _It will continue past that date._ Sirius had already been thinking what the consequences could be for his actions. The war would inevitably continue and more people would die unless they could still find a way to defeat Voldemort. It was not widely known how Voldemort had survived the attack however the old Dumbledore had informed Sirius about Lily's sacrifice. Rumours abound the Dark Lord had found a way to circumvent death. Those rumours had never been proven, not until Voldemort had returned at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

"I saw in your mind Voldemort was defeated for a period of thirteen years before he rose again? Is this correct?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," replied Sirius. "His defeat is supposed to happen on thirty-first October of this year."

"In seven days," mused the Headmaster. "You've already seen James and Lily since coming back haven't you?"

"I did." Sirius bit his lip. "I told them to ask you to be their Secret Keeper. I'm not letting them die again because of my mistakes. I should never have trusted Peter…"

"And you would not take it upon yourself as James and Lily wish it?" enquired Dumbledore quietly.

Sirius shook his head. "No. Maybe if I didn't have all this information in my head I would but I can't risk getting caught and Voldemort getting into my mind and finding out _everything_. I worry if I did become Secret Keeper, even without this information, I'd still break… Still end up telling Voldemort where they were… just so the pain would stop. I'm not stupid, Albus. Anyone who is Secret Keeper for James and Lily will be subjected to torture. I'm not scared of it… it's the fear of breaking and being the cause of their deaths…"

"Was this the reason why you chose to be decoy originally?" queried the Headmaster.

Sirius nodded. "And I wanted to fool Voldemort. Make sure he never could set a wand to James, Lily or Harry." He still felt incredible guilt over failing to notice the suspicious signs Pettigrew had been exhibiting for over a year. Looking back on it, it was obvious. "Suspecting Remus was one of the most stupidest things I have ever done. That and chasing after Pettigrew."

"Why did you chase after Peter Pettigrew?"

Sirius gnawed his bottom lip. "Because you wouldn't let me have Harry. I'd arranged to check on Pettigrew on Halloween, make sure he was alright, He wasn't at his hiding place. I got scared. I went to Godric's Hollow and saw…" he swallowed, emotions overwhelming him. He had to pause while he collected himself. "The house was half destroyed… and their bodies…. Hagrid was there on your orders. He had Harry. I told Hagrid I would look after Harry as I was his godfather but you had told him to take Harry to Lily's sister. We argued for a bit before I backed down. I loaned Hagrid my motorcycle so he could get Harry to his relatives. If I couldn't have Harry, I vowed to make sure their betrayer would suffer their end. I know now why you wouldn't let Harry go to me. You thought I was the Secret Keeper and had betrayed them."

"Perhaps keeping the swap between yourselves wasn't a good idea in hindsight," suggested Dumbledore.

"No, it wasn't. It's the reason why I came to you tonight. This time round I have to trust you." Sirius leaned back in his chair as Dumbledore motioned for him to continue. "I tracked Pettigrew down the next day on a street full of Muggles. But he got the better of me. He accused me of betraying James and Lily… Then he blasted the street apart with his wand behind his back before cutting off his own finger and transforming into a rat. I was just so shocked by it all that I just stood there and laughed… like a madman. I was apprehended within minutes and sent to Azkaban with no trial. I was imprisoned without a trial because the evidence was stacked against me… You thought I was Secret Keeper and informed the Ministry of this, therefore cementing my guilt to them. The main crimes I was charged with were the murder of twelve Muggles and Pettigrew as well as working with Voldemort."

"It was my word that sealed your fate," said Dumbledore sadly. "I am sorry about that, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "It happened. It won't happen this time."

"Do you know why Voldemort was defeated that night?"

"It was Lily. You told me why Harry couldn't come and live with me after I escaped from Azkaban was because of the protection Lily left him. James was murdered first… I saw his body in the hallway. Lily's body was in the nursery, in front of Harry's crib. You told me Lily had been given a choice: to live or die. She chose to die. She died protecting Harry. That choice saved Harry. She left Harry a shield. Voldemort couldn't touch him. The Killing Curse rebounded on Voldemort. Lily's sacrifice meant Harry would be safest with blood relations of his mother…"

"I've always said love is the most powerful branch of magic. But Voldemort survived the Killing Curse…"

"I don't know how he survived. He fled. Harry was left with a lightning shape scar on his forehead," explained Sirius.

Dumbledore took in a deep intake of breath.

Sirius caught his reaction. "What?"

"It is nothing."

Sirius frowned. Naturally Dumbledore would still have this secrets. He knew no matter how much he pushed the Headmaster wouldn't relent. "Fine."

"Harry went to live with Petunia Dursley then?"

Sirius nodded. "He did. They hated him, Albus. They neglected him. They kept him grudgingly. Spoilt their own kid rotten though. If I'd been allowed to raise Harry… I wouldn't have gone after Pettigrew."

Dumbledore sighed. "You cannot blame yourself for what happened before. This is a new chance for you."

"I know," replied Sirius quietly. "Maybe if we can beat that bastard without involving Harry becoming the Boy-Who-Lived or James and Lily dying then maybe I will let the guilt go. But not before that."

"Very well," accepted Dumbledore. "How did you escape Azkaban and why did you? It wasn't made too clear in your memories."

Sirius stood from this chair. "I think it is better I showed you how."

Dumbledore inclined his head, watching from behind his half-moon glasses. "Go on."

Sirius transformed into the big black dog, padded around a bit before returning to human form.

"You're an Animagus," stated Dumbledore.

"Yes. And unregistered and will remain so," intoned Sirius, daring the Headmaster to disagree with him.

"Pettigrew is one as well?" asked Dumbledore, clasping his hands together. "I did see him transform briefly in your memory… I think I know where this is going. James is unregistered as well, isn't he?" The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling in delight.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed.

"Because of Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore was astute enough to guess the answer.

There was no point in hiding it. "We wanted to help him during the full moon."

"How long?"

"We've been able to transform since middle of fifth year," answered Sirius. "I know it was dangerous what we did but we were young and carefree… And being an Animagus allowed me to escape Azkaban undetected. The Ministry never caught me. They never knew I was an Animagus so there wasn't any wards up to prevent me transforming in my cell. The Dementors believed I was losing my mind. As a dog my mind was less human… One day the Minister of Magic came for an inspection. I asked him for his paper as I missed doing the crossword. He gave it to me. And on the front page was Pettigrew."

"I thought the Ministry charged you with his murder?" Dumbledore enquired.

"They did. They didn't know he was alive," explained Sirius quietly. "Pettigrew had found a nice Wizarding family to take him in, The Weasley family. They were in the Daily Prophet for winning a competition. It was a photo of all nine of them in Egypt. Pettigrew was sitting on Ron Weasley's shoulder in his animagus form. He spent twelve years masquerading as a family pet to make sure he never paid for his crimes."

"You broke out because of a photo?" asked Dumbledore incredulously.

"I was the only one who knew Pettigrew was alive. If he found out the dark side was gathering strength again he'd return to them. I also knew he was at Hogwarts with Harry. Ron Weasley was Harry's best friend. The man who had betrayed James and Lily had been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for two years. I had to stop Pettigrew from harming him or returning to Voldemort. I slipped through the bars of my cell and swam as a dog to the mainland. My priority was to protect Harry," said Sirius. "As it always will be."

"Why didn't you break out before then?"

That was a simple question to answer. "I didn't know where Pettigrew was. And…" He looked away briefly, almost afraid to admit this truth. "I… thought I deserved Azkaban after what I did to James and Lily."

"Sirius…" Dumbledore leaned forward. "You were an innocent man. No innocent deserves to be placed in Azkaban."

"I killed James and Lily!" Sirius shouted. "Of course I deserved it!"

"You were not the one who directed the wand at them and you certainly did not give Voldemort their location. Peter did," reminded Dumbledore sternly. "But you did get out of Azkaban with your sanity intact."

Sirius snorted. "It wasn't really freedom. I was on the run. The entire Wizarding World thought I was after Harry. To kill him. Hogwarts had Dementors stationed around it in case I got past them, which by the way I did. I lived off rats in the forest whilst waiting for opportunities to get into the school. Pettigrew realised I was on the loose and tried to fake his death again. I did catch up with him eventually though."

"Tell me what happened," said Dumbledore.

Sirius launched into the explanation of the night he had first met Harry and the truth had been brought out. How Pettigrew had been forced to reveal himself and how Snape had nearly ruined everything and how Harry had chosen to believe Sirius when confronted with the evidence of Pettigrew's duplicity. "Remus and I were going to kill Pettigrew together… He'd taken too much from us to be given a chance to live, but Harry stopped us. He said Pettigrew deserved Azkaban… and with Pettigrew alive and confessing to his crimes I'd at least be free."

"Harry seems to be a rather remarkable young man," observed Dumbledore.

"Oh he is," said Sirius proudly. "James and Lily would be proud of him."

"I'm sure they will be when they see him grow up," said Dumbledore. "Even with any changes you make, it seems Harry Potter will have a great future ahead of him, perhaps greater now he will get to grow up with his parents."

Sirius nodded. "He could produce a corporeal Patronus at thirteen."

Dumbledore whistled, his eyebrows rising. "That is impressive. Pettigrew escaped your custody before he could be handed over?"

"Yes," grated Sirius. He was still angry about that. "It was the night of the Full Moon. Remus had forgotten in the excitement of discovering Pettigrew alive and my innocence. As we made our way back to the Castle, he transformed. Pettigrew escaped in the ensuring madness and I transformed to protect Harry and his friends from a werewolf. The werewolf ran off after a while… I'd been injured in the attack and was weak from trying to fight a werewolf off on my own. The Dementors converged upon the lake… There were too many of them at once and I transformed back into my human form… I remember falling unconscious. The next I was waking up in Professor Flitwick's office, bound to a chair. You came to see me then, asking me why I did what I had done. I think you were curious as to how I could betray my best friends… You believed me when I told you what really happened. Told me you couldn't save me from the Dementor's Kiss but you did release me from the chair. Then, just close to midnight, Harry and his friend Hermione arrived on the back of a Hippogriff. They freed me and allowed me to escape. I only found out later how they had managed to do it. Hermione had a time-turner on her – I don't know why she had it – but you instructed her and Harry to go back in time. The Hippogriff I escaped from had been sentenced to death as well and Harry had prevented it from happening by helping it to escape, mere minutes before it was due to be executed. Harry was also the one to cast a Patronus powerful enough to scatter over a hundred Dementors from taking my soul at the lake. Harry saved himself there too. Then they came to the office and I escaped on the back of a Hippogriff."

"That is quite a tale. I am glad you escaped. What happened afterwards?"

"I fled the country but kept in contact with Harry," explained Sirius. "But then the Triwizard Tournament happened. The Ministry brought it back and it was held at Hogwarts. Despite an age-line being made, Harry's name was still entered. And he still became a champion. He was forced to compete despite not being ready for it."

"Oh…" Dumbledore looked sad. "How much has that poor boy gone through?"

"A lot. He's had to grow up too fast," stated Sirius evenly. "Something which I will not allow this time. He deserves a proper childhood and Harry is going to get it. During the last task, Harry reached the cup with another champion. The cup had been made a Portkey. It took Harry straight to Voldemort and Pettigrew. Voldemort rose again by using Harry's blood. He had found a way through Lily's protection so he could touch him. They fought but their wands connected and they couldn't duel one another properly. When the wands connected, Harry's wand overpowered Voldemort and it started to show what spells had performed last…"

"Priori Incantatem…" muttered Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded. "The reverse spell effect. Harry saw echoes of James and Lily… They distracted Voldemort to give him time to escape. The other champion had been murdered minutes after arriving at the graveyard. Voldemort had a body again."

Dumbledore frowned. "What year was this?"

"June nineteen ninety-five."

"And the year you came from?"

"June nineteen nighty-six," confirmed Sirius.

"What happened after Voldemort had regained his body?"

"You reformed the Order of the Phoenix," explained Sirius. "I helped gather people to the cause and you operated underneath the Ministry's nose. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, refused to believe Voldemort had returned. He embarked on a campaign to discredit you and Harry. The Wizarding World when I left it is unprepared for his return. I wasn't much use to the Order. I was a fugitive and without Pettigrew and you being discredited by the Ministry, I had to go into hiding. I offered my childhood home to you. Despite everything I still inherited the Black family fortune and the house. We used it as headquarters. You put a Fidelius Charm upon it and acted as Secret Keeper, thereby keeping me safe from the Ministry. Voldemort was after the prophecy – the full contents of it. Order members were sent to guard it to prevent him from gaining access to it. Harry and Voldemort shared a connection…" Sirius bit his lip.

"This is when you died isn't it?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

Sirius bowed his head. "I was stupid. I should have stayed behind… Voldemort knew I was the most important thing in Harry's life… He sent Harry a vision of me being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. Harry had been having Occlumency lessons but he never got the hang of it. Harry and his friends went to the Ministry to rescue me…"

"It was a trap…" observed Dumbledore guessing where the story was going.

Sirius stood from his chair and began pacing, feeling agitated. "The Order learned what Harry had done… We went after him. Snape told me to stay behind. I didn't listen. We made it to the Department of Mysteries where Harry was fighting off Death Eaters. I fought dear cousin, Bella," he laughed humourlessly. "And she killed me."

"And then you woke up in your flat?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"You do not remember anything else?" pressed the Headmaster.

Sirius shook his head. "As far as I am concerned I fell through the Veil and woke up immediately in this time."

"Excellent." Dumbledore pressed his palms together.

Sirius eyed him curiously. "Did you see something in my memories I do not know about?"

Dumbledore looked at him serenely. "No, I didn't."

Watching the old Headmaster, Sirius carefully made his expression neutral. He didn't know why but he had the uncanny feeling the Headmaster was hiding something from him. _Ignore it. You need him on your side._ "What now?"

"We need to discuss what we should do in regards to Peter Pettigrew. Since he is a Death Eater we could easily bring him in," Dumbledore suggested, "or we could allow him to continue to spy for Voldemort which would enable us to trap them both."

"Trap Voldemort?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Plenty of people have tried. It's never worked before."

"No, it hasn't, however I think you have an idea that merits attention. Discussion at least," said Dumbledore.

Sirius frowned. "I don't think it will work." Clearly the Headmaster had found the vague ides whilst scourging around in his memories.

"Let's see shall we?"

Sirius sighed and finally sat down again. "It's a stupid idea. I hate the thought of Voldemort not being defeated. Stopping Harry becoming the Boy-Who-Lived opens up the Wizarding World to a lot more deaths. How many more people will die who should have lived? But… He is after Harry. He won't stop. Unless he either hears the rest of the Prophecy – knowing attacking Harry could put him off and wait until he is older. However I know in my old timeline we were fighting against him having that knowledge."

"Do you know the true contents of the Prophecy, Sirius?" enquired Dumbledore politely.

"I do. James and Lily told me."

"I believe it is unwise for Voldemort to learn the full contents. It could be if he is unable to get to Harry he will give up and wait for him to grow up, however it is not guaranteed. It is not a risk I am willing to take. I am interested in ending Voldemort's reign of terror as quickly as possible however, even if it is only temporary. It would give us time to find a way to end him for good. Now, what is your idea?" pressed Dumbledore.

Sirius laughed. "You don't give up do you?" He had expected this. He had a vague idea of how to stop Voldemort.

"I am nothing but persistent, especially when it comes to Voldemort," the old man smiled.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Fine. Voldemort wants the Potters. He's going to get them. Or so he thinks. We cast the charm with Pettigrew who will run to Voldemort within days of it being cast. The charm is cast on the house, not the people. Anyone who is inside the house will be protected."

Dumbledore was nodding. "This could work."

"Maybe. But you haven't heard the rest yet," Sirius pointed out. "Voldemort believes James, Lily and Harry are at the house. They won't be. They'll be at another hidden location, protected by you. I'll be in their house, protected by the Fidelius Charm Pettigrew betrays to Voldemort. All I need to do is throw a Killing Curse at Voldemort and it should, by theory, destroy him. I would suggest you however as soon as he sees you there he will flee. Oh, and I intend to polyjuice myself as James that way he believes he is in the house where the Potters are." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is a sound idea however for the plan to work James and Lily must consent to perform a Fidelius Charm with Pettigrew."

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I already told them not to trust him."

"Which is a problem if we decide to go forward on this plan," said Dumbledore. "However, I am not concerned about that. I am more concerned in Voldemort killing you before you can kill him. He is fast. As soon as he sees he is not in the house where the Potters are, he will kill you. He won't give you a chance to fight back."

Sirius bit his lip. "I know. There are spells we could set up that would immobilise him. That would be my only chance."

"He would suspect a trap as soon as he saw you," explained Dumbledore.

"We can set traps up undetected and to activate by a certain keyword," suggested Sirius.

"It's possible but risky. Killing someone isn't easy, Sirius."

Sirius blew air out carefully. "I know. I have killed before. Remember? When Lily and James defied Voldemort for the third time? I was there."

"That was in the heat of battle, Sirius. You were defending yourself. You, unlike Death Eaters or Voldemort, do not intend to kill. However if you go through with this plan of yours you will be willingly murdering another person, even if it is Voldemort," explained Dumbledore. He leaned forward, stroking his beard as he did so. "Is your soul worth the risk?"

Sitting in Dumbledore's office, Sirius remembered a similar conversation, back when he had still been a student. When he had played a trick on Severus Snape which had nearly resulted in him being mauled by a werewolf. He hadn't meant to nearly kill him, just meant to scare him, yet his conversation with Dumbledore after that incident was eerily similar to the one he was having now. It had been talk about souls – his specifically – and how he would injure it if he killed with intention.

He had considered the effects if he was lucky enough to trick Voldemort. He knew what his answer would be so he didn't need time to think about it. "My soul doesn't matter when it comes to Harry. If it prevents Harry being involved with the prophecy then so be it."

The old man sighed in defeat. "It is a plan worth considering however I do not wish for you to harm yourself. There is another angle you have not thought of. A disadvantage Voldemort could use to his own advantage. Instead of trying to kill you upon discovery in the Potters home, he could very well torture information out of you. You said yourself earlier you wouldn't want to risk getting caught. All the valuable information in your head would be a treasure trove for Voldemort. What's changed?"

It was true. Not that long ago Sirius had explained his reasons for not being Secret Keeper this time round.

"The difference would be I wouldn't look like myself. I said I'd use Polyjuice to disguise myself as James."

"Then he would kill you outright, believing Lily and Harry are somewhere in the house. You would die for nothing. You wouldn't be alive to look out for your best friends," reasoned Dumbledore. "It's a good plan and one that could possibly work if all the problems are ironed out of it. You have to decide whether your life – and the information you hold about the future – is worth the risk of trying to trap and kill Voldemort." Dumbledore stood up from his chair and moved around the desk, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You need to think about what you want to do. What is more important to you? Your life? James and Lily's lives? Harry's life? The information you have?"

Sirius swallowed. "I know." He did have a lot to consider.

"However I will gladly become James and Lily's Secret Keeper in the meanwhile," said Dumbledore, looking over his half-moon glasses. "If you do not mind me saying, I think you should inform James at least the truth of where you come from and what happened to you. You are very different to the young man I once knew. James will notice. The last thing you would want is to hurt James by trying to hide the truth from him."

Sirius sagged in his chair. "I know. I just want to save them all."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "You will, Sirius, you will."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So, what do people think of Sirius' potential plan? He hasn't thought it all through just yet so it doesn't make complete sense just yet. He doesn't want Harry involved at all - that is his main goal presently - but he doesn't want the world to suffer if Voldemort doesn't get defeated soon so he's trying to find a way to do it. I will point out that Harry will still have an important role in this story... even if he turns out not to be the hero.**

 **The next chapter will be posted next week!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is being posted today instead of tomorrow because I am working tomorrow night and am unable to post so instead of making you guys wait an extra day, I figured I would update today!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Four**

There were many choices Sirius Black could make. Dumbledore had made it very clear. The question that pounded inside his head told him he did have to think carefully in what he chose to do, what he chose to prioritise. There was not a simple answer to it.

 _What to do next?_

That was the choice, the question that he had to provide an answer for.

One thing he was sure about preventing was Harry never getting involved with Voldemort in any way. The same for Neville Longbottom. James had told him Harry wasn't the only child the Prophecy had referred to. It could have meant Harry's classmate but Voldemort had chosen Harry. Had actively sought out the Potters over the Longbottom's yet if he was unable to reach Harry due to the change Sirius had made to the Secret Keeper would he defer to Neville? Would Neville's mother sacrifice her life for her son? Harry had only lived because Lily had chosen to die over living. There was no guarantee Alice Longbottom would be given the same choice. If Voldemort targeted the Longbottoms and succeeded in killing them without being defeated he would still turn his attention back to Harry. He would want to ensure all potential threats were eliminated.

Voldemort had to be stopped before he could ruin those two families' lives. There were multiple targets he had to think of. His cousin, the Malfoy's, the Dark Lord, Pettigrew… But how could he solve them all? At the moment Voldemort and Pettigrew were the most dangerous.

Dumbledore had told him not to do this on his own, had told him to trust James and Lily but how could he when he had killed them? If they knew what he had done, asked them to do, they would hate him. They wouldn't be able to look at him in the face. No, talking to James and Lily about where he came from was out of the equation. They would never know – it was for their own and his safety.

His crazy plan to trap Voldemort was worth refining and considering especially if it worked but he couldn't delay putting James and Lily under the Fidelius Charm. They had to go deeper into hiding. The problem was, was that information was likely to get back to Voldemort and then he would hunt for Sirius because Pettigrew wouldn't be the Secret Keeper… Unless Sirius went into hiding whilst he figured out what he could do. But again, like telling James and Lily the truth, it wasn't an option he could take but if he absolutely had to, he would. He'd been given a second chance and he wasn't going to waste it by going into hiding.

He did, however, want to take out Pettigrew. He was not going to let that rat continue to deceive the whole Order. The problem was Pettigrew would know. Sirius had to be careful not to slip up he knew Pettigrew's true allegiances.

"He might be useful in leading Voldemort to me when I trap him though…" mused Sirius quietly; hand on his chin, as he sat back on his chair in his living room. If Sirius was to trap Voldemort they could use Pettigrew then as they'd be able to expose him for the traitor he was…

For now he would leave Pettigrew, no matter how much he wanted to go out and kill the traitor. For appearances sake and for any plans he may concoct to work, Pettigrew had a part to play. And putting the rat in jail was not going to help Sirius.

There were so many more things that could go wrong. So many more people could die who had lived if Sirius messed up. Every choice he made would have to be planned meticulously. He couldn't take risks – well risks he hadn't planned for anyway.

He leaned forward, running a hand down his face. "For now ensuring James, Lily and Harry's safety is my priority. That is my choice."

Finding a way to defeat Voldemort would have to come later.

* * *

A few hours later Sirius found himself back at Godric's Hollow, sitting with Lily and James in their living room whilst Harry slept in his crib upstairs.

"Have you asked Dumbledore?" queried Sirius.

Lily nodded, swallowing visibly. "Yes. He has consented to be our Secret Keeper."

Sirius breathed out in relief. "When will he perform it?"

"Tomorrow," answered James. "The quicker the better. It is common knowledge the Potter family has connections in Godric's Hollow. I'm surprised Voldemort hasn't come knocking yet."

Sirius shuddered. "Godric's Hollow does have protections of its own. The last thing Voldemort would want is to be forced to kill a lot of Wizarding families by guessing where you lived. Each wizarding family here has magical protections around it. If he attacks the wrong one, the Ministry and the Order can arrive in time. He'll want to know your actual address before coming to the village so he can make a clean escape." He had always wondered why Voldemort had taken over a year after Harry was born to actively hunt him down. And when he had decided to go after Harry it would have been relatively simple for Voldemort to find them, if they hadn't been warned in advance. He didn't want James and Lily living unprotected for any longer.

James nodded. "That is true. I don't like going into hiding but I can't let him get my son."

"He won't," promised Sirius. That he was sure of. Voldemort would only get to Harry over his dead body.

"Is Professor Dumbledore going to tell anyone where we are?" asked Lily carefully. "Just in case something happens to him…"

"Yes. He will give me the Secret."

"Moony and Wormtail?" probed James, watching Sirius carefully.

Sirius swallowed. He had to be careful here. James would find it difficult to believe any of his friends would ever betray him. "No, the less they know the better it is for them. The less likely they will become targets themselves."

"I don't think either of them would betray us," stated James proudly. "We made a promise to never break."

Sirius remembered. It had been in fifth year when they had first achieved the animagus transformation, promising one another they would always be there for each other and would die before they could betray anyone. "School boy promises are worth nothing in the real world, Prongs," admitted Sirius, swallowing as he realised to Peter that promise had meant nothing to him. For Sirius, James and Remus it had meant everything.

James rose to his feet, slight anger crossing his face. "Moony and Wormtail would never betray me!"

Sirius bowed his head. For the sake of appearance he had to agree. "I know."

Lily cocked her head to the side, a curious expression on her face. "When we saw you this morning you said we couldn't trust Wormy…"

Sirius grimaced. He alone knew the whole truth. He had lived a life of betrayal. He had seen his whole world ripped apart by the actions of another, yet to James and Lily it was inconceivable any of their friends would ever do anything that would harm them. They trusted Pettigrew with their lives on Sirius' suggestion and he had killed them for it. No, they could not understand. "Everyone is a suspect, even me."

"But you would nev-" James protested but Sirius held up a hand to silence him.

"No, James. No one is safe. Dumbledore wants one other person to know where you are unless something happens to him. He's chosen me," explained Sirius, though he wasn't exactly stating the full truth. Dumbledore was only telling him the Secret because Sirius was insisting he knew. "But until we can catch the traitor who is passing your movements to Voldemort we can't be sure of anyone's loyalty. Moony spends half his time with the werewolves these days and Pett-Wormtail is spending more time away from us and disappearing at odd times." Then a thought struck him. "Don't you wonder why he never takes his jumper off even when he's hot and sweating?"

"That doesn't mean…" Lily trailed off, looking doubtful.

"See. I don't want to believe anyone could betray us but in the current climate who knows who Voldemort has reached and turned to his side?" said Sirius quietly. It was a valid point and Sirius knew the reason Dumbledore had suspected him originally was because of all the family members he had on the other side. He thought power would corrupt Sirius and he'd walk over to the path he had fought against for so long.

James ran a hand through his thick, messy hair and leaned back. "I hate this war. I hate what it is doing to us. I just want it to end."

"So do I Prongs, but until we can kill Voldemort, the war won't end," Sirius pointed out wearily.

"He's too fast," said Lily. "James and I have duelled him before. Hardly any of our curses struck him."

James nodded vigorously. "Lily's right. We were lucky to escape him the three times we've duelled him. You would have to be incredibly lucky to defeat him."

 _Like Harry was,_ thought Sirius, _and that was only because of his complete and utter lack of understanding of love._ "I know. But he isn't infallible. Everyone has their weaknesses. Voldemort does too. It is just a matter of finding them and exploiting them to our advantage."

"I doubt Voldemort would ever let anyone get close enough to him for weaknesses to be discovered," said Lily quietly. "He may have his favourites but I doubt he trusts anyone completely."

Sirius nodded. "True. But I think if we plan our moves carefully we stand a high chance of defeating him. It's just a matter of waiting for the opportune moment to arrive."

* * *

 **Sunday 25** **th** **October 1981**

"It is done."

Sirius looked up from the settee as Albus Dumbledore tumbled gracefully out of his fireplace and into his flat. "The charm has been performed?" He needed clarification.

The old man inclined his head. "It has. I now hold the Secret to the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter. They are located at Potter Cottage, Godric's Lane, Godric's Hollow."

Sirius swallowed. He now knew the location of the Potters and could access their home if he needed to do so. He didn't intend to visit them that often. It would be safer for them if visiting was kept to as little as possible. "Thanks," he murmured in appreciation.

Dumbledore moved to sit down upon the chair facing Sirius. "Have you considered what your next step will be?"

Sirius nodded, putting down the _Daily Prophet_ he had been reading, and sitting up straighter. "Yes. James and Lily are safe, for now. I do want to focus on stopping Voldemort for good but I know rushing into it isn't going to help. We need to plan this properly. Is it…" he hesitated, unsure whether to ask the question or not, "…worth it? Can we truly trap him?"

"I believe it is possible," answered Dumbledore, "as long as the trap is laid long in advance. Power would be on our side if we are the puppeteers. And what about Peter Pettigrew?"

"Leave him for now," suggested Sirius, "I think he could play a crucial part in our plan."

"Very well," Dumbledore smiled. "I am used to taking the lead not deferring to others."

Sirius snorted. "I'm honestly surprised you are letting me. I thought you'd fight harder against what I wanted to do but you seem to be encouraging me."

"I have my reasons. I do not wish for Lily and James to die," answered the Headmaster. "All we can do, Sirius, is hope we can end the war soon. Whilst I am their Secret Keeper, they will not be betrayed and the war will not end on Halloween night. We have a solution to trapping Voldemort if we can however it does need refinement and there is only so long we can use before we must put it into place or risk the Longbottom's as well. In your world, Harry is the child of prophecy and whilst it is unlikely Voldemort will target Neville Longbottom, the possibility remains if he is unable to reach Harry. Therefore we must act as soon as we can."

Sirius sighed. "But can we be ready? Trapping Voldemort isn't going to be easy."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Not if we plan it right."

* * *

 **Thursday 29** **th** **October 1981**

He was on his knees, bowing to his Lord, his form trembling with every breath he took.

"Tell me… Pettigrew… Who is the Secret Keeper for the Potters?" the cold voice demanded.

Peter knew he had no choice. He had chosen to join the Dark Lord, believing he could save his friends and his own life in the process but he had never dared to dream it would mean betraying his friends when his Master began hunting them. If his friends learned what he was, what he had done they would abandon him.

 _I joined because I was promised they wouldn't be harmed. But they lied to me._

He was stuck as a Death Eater because he was too afraid to back out and die. The consequences of his choices meant he could end up being the reason his friends were killed. He didn't want to betray them yet he didn't want to die either. In the end he knew if he was asked to betray his friends, the coward in him would always choose his friends death's over his own.

Peter sighed.

"You know what the consequences are if you do not deign to give me an answer," the cold voice added after a few minutes silence.

Swallowing, Peter kept his head down and let the words tumble from his lips. "Sirius Black is their Secret Keeper."

After all he had been told by James they intended to ask Sirius. Why would he refuse them?

 _They'll kill me if they ever find out I gave Sirius away._

* * *

On October thirty-first nineteen eighty-one, James and Lily Potter lived.

* * *

 **Wednesday 4** **th** **November 1981**

He was getting impatient. Days had passed since the coward had told him who the Secret Keeper was.

Yet Black remained well hidden. No one had seen hide nor hair of him for a week. At least Black's disappearance proved Pettigrew was not lying to him. If Black did not hold the Secret to the Potters location then he would not have gone underground.

If his usual sources could not provide him with Black's location then perhaps his most loyal servants would do better.

 _Yes… they will not fail me…_

* * *

 **Friday 6** **th** **November 1981**

He'd been in hiding for nearly two weeks now and James and Lily and Harry were still safe in Godric's Hollow and Halloween had passed by without any incident. Yet Sirius was stuck. A spy had informed Dumbledore that Voldemort was seeking him believing him to be the Secret Keeper for the Potters. Though Sirius had suspected this he had hoped suspicion wouldn't fall on him quite as soon as it had. Against his better wishes but following Dumbledore's advice, Sirius _had decided_ to go into hiding though only until he was ready to implement his plan. It did give him time to work on his plan, something of which he would not have had if he'd remained in the open.

Sirius doubted he'd be able to leave his new home. Though he was not under a Fidelius Charm, Dumbledore had set up powerful wards around the Muggle flat he was now living in. Staying in his old place would have been foolish since it would make locating him much easier. He could have gone to Hogwarts but Sirius hadn't wished to put the students in danger by residing there.

The last thing Sirius needed was to be found by Death Eaters. Not right now and especially not with the knowledge he had in his head. It was a hitch in their plans that Sirius had expected at some point but not to occur this soon, though he really should have expected it with James and Lily safe under the Fidelius.

He hated this chair he was sitting in. It was so… uncomfortable. He stretched his legs out and ruffled out the pieces of parchment next to him. Since being stuck in confinement, Sirius had been researching spells, using books Dumbledore had loaned him, and trying to figure out a decent plan with which they could trap Voldemort.

Sirius hoped if he was able to stay hidden until he was ready to lay his trap then perhaps he'd be able to lure Voldemort out. It would only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord decided to hunt him down himself without resorting to using his followers.

The helpful aspect of hiding was that he had hours upon hours to think up every positive and negative point and everything that could go wrong with his crazy plan (turns out there was plenty). Half the time he was tempted to torch the parchment and forget about but what kept him going was Harry.

He would be able to stop his godson from having a destiny he should never have had.

Sirius ran his eyes over the different spells he had picked out of the books. Most were forgotten spells, many which hadn't been used in years but highly likely to prevent Voldemort from escaping. The problem was ensuring Voldemort did not have his wand on him which was the only part of the plan Sirius was having trouble on. How could he disarm one of the most skilled duellists in the world?

As he turned the page of _Olde Magic and Curses_ , his senses tingled and he stiffened.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

Magic crackled the air.

Sirius reached for his wand-

The door burst open with a cascading crash.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Yeah update a day earlier and I end the chapter with this! Oops!**

 **Sirius musing on what he needs to prioritise: which is James, Lily and Harry's safety. He's now done that with Dumbledore being Secret Keeper and is working on a way to put into action his crazy idea. It isn't going to be something he will rush in to, it will be a plan that evolves over the course of the next few chapters before he even considers trying to trap Voldemort to defeat him - to at least give the Wizarding World the breather it needs.**

 **So... Dumbledore is Secret Keeper but no one knows... Wormtail believes Sirius is and has set Voldemort on Sirius which is not something he needs right now when he doesn't want to go into hiding but has to for his own safety due to his knowledge of the future. So Sirius needs to hide away until Voldemort focuses on someone else.**

 **I also wanted to mention that I think if Voldemort had gone after the Longbottoms I don't think he would have been defeated. Harry was only protected because Lily chose to die. She was only given that choice by Voldemort because Snape asked him to spare her. I don't think he would have extended the same courtesy to Alice Longbottom.**

 **And finally Peter Pettigrew... that was hard getting into his head. It's not known why he joined the Death Eaters but I don't think he is as evil as fans have made him out to be (I'm not defending him...) It got me thinking he was Secret Keeper for at least a week before James and Lily died so that suggests to me he did try to protect them but ultimately when summoned to Voldemort he would have told him to save his own skin. I don't think Peter would have run off to Voldemort as soon as being Secret Keeper if he truly wanted to betray his friends - I think he was coerced, but willingly gave Voldemort the information in the end. It will be interesting to see if JKR ever reveals more about why Pettigrew did turn on his friends and joined the Death Eaters: sometimes it could have been the very simple reason of he thought he was doing the right thing and wanted to protect his friends by doing so. But, yes, I just wanted to explain my reasoning as to why I tried to show Pettigrew in a different light.**

 **I hope to update next week but I am holiday so my update my be later in the week if I am unable to get an internet connection!**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Slightly shorter chapter this time but the next one will be longer...**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Five**

His fingers had only just grasped his wand when the door flew open. Sirius' reflexes screamed at him to _move_. Scrambling away and getting himself into an awkward roll, he came up behind the chair, wand held tightly in his right hand and his eyes narrowing in on the five Death Eaters that crowded through his door.

Before they could even zero their wands in on him, Sirius pointed his wand at the lead Death Eater and sent the _reducto curse_ non-verbally towards his masked intruders. The spell hit the chest of the leading attacker and it sent him flying back. The momentum sent two others behind him back out of the door as well, hitting the wall in the hallway.

With a quick wave of his wand, Sirius hastily reconstructed his wards so they couldn't get back in easily though he knew they would break them down quickly with the right spells. He didn't have the time to intricately design them. He just needed to stop them, giving himself time to escape. His spell work was shoddy, having only been in this situation once recently and that had been when he had died and been sent back.

He had to be careful to avoid the same fate. He doubted he would be given the same chance again.

Sirius swivelled, avoiding a stunning spell, pointing his wand at the Death Eater to the right and sent his own stunner at them. He dived as the spell bounded back at them having impacted against a shield his opponent had erected just in time. He snarled, leapt back and then ducked as the chair he had been hiding behind blasted back towards him. It flew over his head and impacted against the living room wall. He was lucky he had dived low enough for it to swing over his head.

He rolled away as another curse came towards him.

He could try to Apparate out… All his wards had been broken down which meant he just might –

"Anti-Apparation wards, Black! You can't escape us!"

Sirius glared. He had tried but his magic wouldn't respond, informing him the Death Eaters had thought ahead and erected wards to stop people from leaving. There were two options left to him at this point: fight them and bring their wards down or try to jump out of the window and Apparate in mid-air before he hit the ground. The second option was the one Sirius didn't really want to try but the first option was rapidly becoming impossible as the ward he had erected over his front door fell and the other three Death Eaters surged back into his flat.

He did have an idea… but it would put others at risk, especially the Muggles in the flats around, above and below him…

 _I have to take the risk. Otherwise…_

The disarming spell flew past his ear, inches from hitting him. Sirius swallowed, waving his wand back and zeroing in on two of the Death Eaters who seemed to be backing each other up. Sirius glared then snarled a curse, the yellow jet of light hitting both. They slumped. He'd used a curse that would keep them blind for at least ten minutes unless one of their colleagues could perform the counter curse…

Then he swivelled his wand arm and pointed at the fire alarm on his wall, setting it off, which in turn set off the whole building's alarm. It was a linked system. Sirius knew he had a few minutes before he could attempt option B. He had to give the Muggles living here time to get out. He hated having to intentionally destroy a Muggle building, thereby ruining the homes of the people around him but he had no other choice.

It was either do this or be captured and Sirius was not going to let that happen.

"The alarm isn't going to save you!" crowed one of the Death Eaters whom Sirius recognised to be Rabastan Lestrange, the brother-in-law to his crazy cousin.

Due to Voldemort not being defeated by little Harry Potter on Halloween, the attacks on the Longbottom family had not yet occurred. They remained safe. So far his efforts had wrought changes to the timeline ensuring two families remained whole instead of fractured.

"It doesn't need to save me!" he bellowed back.

"What do you hope to achieve?" drawled a very familiar voice. "We have you cornered!"

"You may be right about that Malfoy!" Sirius shouted back. "But I'm a Black! You should expect the unexpected!"

"You are not a Black!" shouted Avery. "You are just a blood-traitor!"

A grim smile crossed Sirius' face. "Maybe to you but not to others." He had decided. He couldn't hesitate or wait any longer. Pointing his wand at the wooden table to the right of where Malfoy stood, Sirius shouted: _"Incendio!_ "

The table blew into flames. Malfoy leapt to the side as the orange flames licked his robes, cursing as the flames quickly spread directing the attention of the Death Eaters.

Twisting on the balls of his feet, Sirius ran towards his bedroom door, fleeing through it, hearing the shouts of Malfoy to forget the fire and to get Black, before blasting the glass in the window before launching himself out of it.

He turned in mid-air as he fell, thinking of a random destination as he felt himself slide seamlessly into Apparition. The last thing his eyes saw as he fled was Lucius Malfoy peering down at him from his bedroom window.

And then Sirius was gone.

* * *

He landed on his side awkwardly in the middle of a forest. Shifting into Padfoot, he ran for about a mile before turning back to human form and Apparating away again, this time to a graveyard in Wales before shifting again and heading out of the small Muggle village before finally Apparating to Hogsmeade where he slipped into the grounds with ease via the Haunted House.

He met the Headmaster halfway across the grounds.

"How did you know I was-?" began Sirius but the Headmaster cut him off.

"Tracking spell," replied Dumbledore. "Forgive me but I placed you under one to ensure your safety and if anything was to happen to you I'd be able to reach you."

"You could have told me you'd done that," noted Sirius. "I don't like being kept in the dark."

"We all have our secrets, Sirius," said Dumbledore wisely. "And if you were captured we would have a better chance of retrieving you." He stopped beside Sirius. "You need a new hiding place."

Sirius scowled. "They really think I'm the Secret Keeper?"

Dumbledore ushered him back. "They do. It appears the traitor mistakenly believes you to be and passed that information to Voldemort."

"Wormtail…" Sirius grated. "He did know who James wanted to ask to be Secret Keeper… This isn't how I wanted things to go."

"You have saved them, Sirius," Dumbledore pointed out. "They cannot be found."

"I know but I want them to enjoy their lives rather than live in fear," sighed Sirius. "If only we could –" His eyes widened. "The notes! I've been making notes about our plans! They're back at the flat! If they go through my stuff they'll find them…"

A cold wind brushed past them. Sirius shivered. He'd made a huge error.

"Sirius… Nothing is lost."

"But…"

Dumbledore laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Go to my office. I will meet you there."

Sirius looked at him curiously. "You're going to get them?"

"Yes," he replied. "Even if the papers are gone we can still improvise."

Sirius bit his lip. He wasn't sure. He had made extensive notes on his plan to trap Voldemort. One of his notes had mentioned purposefully giving Pettigrew his location to betray him. If they had seen the notes… He rubbed a weary hand down his face.

"Go. I won't be too long."

There wasn't anything he could do but to follow the Headmaster's instructions. He hoped he hadn't screwed up that badly.

* * *

A silver phoenix patronus flew into the cottage at Godric's Hollow. James looked up as the silver bird settled on the back of the chair. Dumbledore's voice erupted from the beak. "Sirius was attacked by Death Eaters. He is safely at Hogwarts." The bird vanished.

"James?" Lily called from the other room where she was playing with Harry. "What was that?"

"It was Dumbledore's patronus. He was just telling me Sirius was attacked but he's fine," he replied, picking up the sandwich he had been making and walking into the living room. "I think my heart nearly came out of my chest when he said Sirius' name."

Lily brushed red hair behind her ear as Harry reached to grab hold of the strands. He seemed to like tugging on her hair whenever he could reach it. "He will be fine, James."

James bit his lip, worrying fluttering across his face. "Yeah but him getting attacked means they think he is Secret Keeper. Maybe if it was known he wasn't Secret Keeper then he wouldn't be hunted."

Lily frowned. "I think he still would be. Voldemort might hope capturing Sirius would lure us out. Everyone knows how close you two are. I know you wouldn't go and rescue him because of us but they don't know that. For as long as Voldemort wants to kill Harry, will be as long as Sirius is in danger for." She sighed and picked up Harry's stuffed Padfoot toy.

"Pafoo!" the little boy cried happily. "Woof! Woof!"

James smiled at his son. "I don't know what Padfoot has done to get his admiration so much."

Lily chuckled. "I think he just has a way with kids… And he can become a dog. Harry loves that."

"But I can be a stag!" retorted James.

"Stags aren't child friendly," replied Lily teasingly. "Besides each time you've transformed, Harry has always wanted Padfoot. Face it, James, your son loves his godfather more!"

James frowned. "I think when this is over I'm going to have to restrict Padfoot's access to our son. I don't want him usurping me as Harry's favourite adult."

"You won't ever be his favourite adult," teased Lily, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hey!"

"A mother always has a special place in a child's heart," she poked her tongue out.

"Fine," huffed James, "I'll be his favourite adult male then!"

Lily laughed. "I think Sirius has already taken that spot."

"Take his side then," replied James, leaning back into the chair.

"You know I'm always on Sirius' side," she continued.

"I'm your husband!"

"That doesn't mean I have to always agree with you," she added pointedly.

James rolled his eyes. "Great. My own wife turns against me in favour of my best friend. First my son then my wife, who's next? Moony?"

* * *

Dumbledore arrived in his office thirty minutes after Sirius had made his way there. In his hands were a stack of papers. "They were still there. I do not believe they went through your belongings."

Sirius reached for the papers, eyeing them carefully. "Or they put them back where they found them just in case I came back for them."

"I think they would have taken them with them if they had seen what they truly were," noted Dumbledore as he sat behind his desk.

He looked through the papers making sure every piece he had written was still there. He was relieved to find nothing missing. "All there but we can't rule them out copying them. Where did you find them?"

"Half the flat was burnt to a crisp. You set fire to a Muggle building?" answered Dumbledore, ignoring Sirius' question.

"I had no choice," replied Sirius. "I'm just glad my charms worked to protect these. Imperturbable charm. Where were they?"

"Scattered all over the floor. I assume in the struggle they all scattered?"

"They did."

"I think once you set the fire going they quickly left and have not yet returned. The Muggle fire service was still there when I arrived. Naturally I used a disillusion charm to get past them and to enter your flat. I did have to use a bit of magic to encourage the Muggles to leave so I could get into your ruined flat," explained Dumbledore. "I'm sure the Ministry will be getting involved since magic was detected in the area however there investigation will not reveal who was in the area at the time."

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "What is our plan now? Wherever I hide I'm sure they will find me."

"I know. It is that which worries me. The only alternative I can think of is you remain here for the duration, however if you do not go into hiding and Voldemort learns of your existence here then he will find it suspicious when rumour reaches him of you hiding in Godric's Hollow when it is time for us to lure him in. He will be extra suspicious. Therefore there is only one other option to us," said Dumbledore carefully.

Sirius swallowed. "What?" He had a feeling what his former Headmaster was referring to.

"You go on the run."

"Right. So I just travel to different destinations each day and hope I can stay several steps ahead of them?" asked Sirius. It was a sound idea and probably the only way he would be kept safe.

"That is correct."

"Great. Still… I suppose it would mean I can stay one step ahead… And I could keep on planning what I need to do," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Though one problem. The books you gave me to research old spells are still at my flat."

"Ah, no they are not," smiled Dumbledore, reaching into his robes and extracting a bundle of books that had been shrunk. "Some have been ruined by the fire but most did already have protections upon them. You should still be able to find aspects of them useful."

Sirius gratefully took the shrunk package.

"How much longer do you think you need?"

Sirius bit his lip. "It's just mastering these spells. Every piece of magic that is performed at our chosen location needs to be layered by me. If Voldemort suspects your magical signature he will panic… So…"

"I see what you mean, Sirius, however I do not think we can put off our plan much longer," Dumbledore pointed out. "It won't be long until Voldemort comes after you himself. We have to be ready for him by then."

"I know…" swallowed Sirius. "But I need to learn these spells…"

"You will. I have absolute faith in you," said Dumbledore. "You have a determination within you that will enable your success. You are fighting for Harry. Keep at it and you will be rewarded." He placed his hands on his desk. "Now, you may stay in the Castle tonight but tomorrow you will have to leave. I strongly suggest you camp out and move every day. We must be implanting this plan before the year is out. We will use Patronuses for communication and only when it is absolutely imperative we speak to one another."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You have a tracking charm on me at all times. You know where I will be."

"Nevertheless we still need to remain in contact in some way. If I am seen leaving Hogwarts I can be traced by Death Eaters. I am not infallible," the older man pointed out sagely.

Sirius smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Could have fooled me."

* * *

Sirius successfully went into hiding the next day, travelling day to day to a new destination before erecting a tent and placing protective spells around him. During the day he continued to research and practice the spells he needed to use against Voldemort. The problem was he didn't know if they were working that well because he had no one to test the spells with. He did know he felt more powerful when he felt his magic vibrating through him and he had some semblance of control.

He couldn't be sure if he was doing it correctly but the only way he could test his theory was to face Voldemort.

As the days grew colder and darker quicker, Sirius continued his isolation. He kept reminding himself this was for Harry and for James and Lily, both of whom had lived longer lives then the timeline Sirius had originally come from.

As it neared the end of November, Sirius felt more confident in his abilities and decided he couldn't keep hiding. Sending off his Patronus with a message to Dumbledore, he waited for the Phoenix to arrive with his next orders.

* * *

 **Sunday 6** **th** **December 1981**

Peter trembled in his Lord's presence.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

"My Lord… Si…irus has gone into hiding… I don't know where! You know I'd tell you if I knew!" he stammered.

"Worthless!" raged Voldemort, anger stirring in his eyes as Peter flinched back. "You are supposed to be in on the secrets, Pettigrew! How am I supposed to kill Potter if I cannot reach Black?"

"Sirius has always been good at hiding…" shuddered Peter, eyeing the wand pointing at his face.

"You have one more chance to find out his location before I make it my business to find him myself. Mark my words Pettigrew, if you fail me once again I will kill you."

"Yes…. Yes… Master…" Pettigrew cowed before his Lord. He stumbled away from him.

"Good," the evil eyes glinted as Peter Pettigrew rushed away.

* * *

"It seems we are just in time," said Dumbledore, once more facing Sirius behind his desk. "My spy informs me Voldemort has given Peter Pettigrew an ultimatum. To find out where you are or he will kill him… If Pettigrew fails Voldemort will hunt you himself."

"Good timing," mused Sirius, stroking his chin. He didn't feel ready but time rapidly was running out. He'd spent longer in hiding then he had wished to but he'd had no choice.

"What do you suggest?" enquired Dumbledore.

"Since Voldemort is desperate to find me, then the best option is to make Pettigrew my Secret Keeper. That way Voldemort will come after me on his own and not with anyone else. Unless Peter tells them as well but I get the feeling Voldemort will come himself… He did when he killed James and Lily originally. He'd be confident he could capture me himself," said Sirius. "Therefore I have to talk to Peter without trying to kill him… Something I'm not looking forward to."

"Well… You could have me perform the charm that makes Pettigrew your Secret Keeper. That way I am also in on the secret of your location. You will need me there when Voldemort faces you even if we do successfully capture him… or stall him," explained Dumbledore. "Do you feel you can point your wand at him and use the killing curse?"

"Yes," replied Sirius darkly. He had to. It may hurt his soul but he was ready and willing to do so to protect those he loved. "It has to be me…" He'd been sent back for a reason. If it wasn't to stop Voldemort and save his friends then why had he been?

"Very well," Dumbledore inclined his head in a gesture of respect. "Shall we begin constructing our final plan?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you for the comments!**

 **I thought this was a good place to stop as it means the next chapter is going to focus heavily on Sirius' plan and may have the confrontation as part of it.**

 **I do love writing James and Lily's banter.**

 **The spells Sirius is learning are old ones so I figured he would need time to master them. Which is why he hasn't gone straight into executing his plan quickly and has waited over a month since being in 1981 to follow it through.**

 **The next chapter will be posted next week...**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the comments! I am so glad people are enjoying this fic!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Monday 7** **th** **December 1981**

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. Relax._

He kept the same five words running through his head as he waited for Peter Pettigrew to arrive. Sequestered in his new cottage close to the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, Sirius breathed in deeply and out again as he told himself he had to talk to the traitor for his plan to work. The anger he still felt at Pettigrew betraying his friends was still there. Sirius knew he would never be able to forgive Peter for what he had done but it was essential for his plan to work that he act normally around him. He needed Pettigrew and for that to happen he had to trust him with his location.

Sirius and Dumbledore had discussed at length where he should hide. He didn't have to stay in Godric's Hollow but Dumbledore had said the town was magically powerful and it would be easier for Sirius to notify the magical community if things went badly wrong with his plan. He didn't want to be this close in proximity to Lily and James but Dumbledore had convinced him to. The cottage Sirius was staying in was owned by the Dumbledore family and it was perhaps this reason his former Headmaster had insisted upon it. He also had the feeling it would be easier for Dumbledore to arrive to assist him since it was likely the cottage was connected to the Headmaster's office. Since Sirius was the one who would be casting the Fidelius Charm, as soon as Voldemort arrived, he would break the charm, giving Dumbledore access to the cottage, if he deigned to come. Of course he didn't really need a Secret Keeper – they could just leak his location to Voldemort - however if they did that then it was likely Voldemort would send Death Eaters to retrieve Sirius. The Fidelius Charm insured he would come himself.

Pettigrew didn't know he was meeting Sirius. He had been told he was seeing Albus Dumbledore. With Order of the Phoenix business the Headmaster always chose different locations to talk to those in the Order so it wasn't out of the ordinary.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sirius clasped his wand, striding forward and pulling the door open.

Peter Pettigrew stood there, his blond hair flattened and slightly dirty and his watery eyes filled with worry until he saw Sirius instead of the Headmaster he had been expecting.

"Padfoot!" the blonde man said surprised.

Sirius forced a smile onto his face though inside his thoughts were raging at the smaller man. A part of him wanted to blast him to smithereens right now but he had to resist. "Hi Wormtail!" He pulled the man into a hug, all in line with the façade he was trying to pull.

"I thought I was seeing Dumbledore…?" asked Pettigrew as he stepped into Sirius' living room.

"I'm being hunted by Voldemort, Wormtail. I'm not going to call you to meet me by saying where I am. Anyone could be watching what communications you get. Its better they believe you are with Dumbledore. This is all a way to protect me from being found."

Peter bit his lip. "But why are they hunting you?"

Sirius shrugged. _You very well know why you rat!_ "Because I know where James and Lily are. But it is getting too dangerous for me now so I have come up with an ingenious plan to protect myself and that involves you."

"M…me…me?" stammered Peter in surprise, his facial expression emitting shock.

"I trust you," said Sirius earnestly, all the while thinking he didn't. He was managing to bottle in his hate for Peter even though his fingers were itching to wrap around Peter's throat. What stopped him were his reasons for needing Peter around currently. Peter was an integral part of Sirius' plan. Without him Sirius didn't know how he'd be able to pull it off. "Besides," Sirius reached for Wormtail's shoulder, "I know you would never betray me."

"Thanks… It means a lot you trust me… What do you need me for?" Peter asked.

"Well… You know how James, Lily and Harry have gone into hiding, right?" checked Sirius and continued as Peter nodded, "I'm protecting them as their Secret Keeper. That's why Voldemort is after me because I am the only person standing in his way in finding them. Dumbledore and I have deemed it too dangerous for me to rely on without protections. So… that's where you come in, Wormtail." He hated calling him with that old nickname but Sirius knew he had to. Ever since coming up with the names during their school years they mainly referred to each other with those names rather than their real ones. It could raise Pettigrew's suspicions if he didn't use it.

"Are you asking me…" swallowed Peter, "to be your Secret Keeper?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes I am."

"Wow," Pettigrew whispered softly. "Are you sure I'm the right man for the job?"

"Positive," replied Sirius. He recalled Pettigrew saying the same thing to him when he had asked him to be James and Lily's Secret Keeper. Was he trying to get out of it?

"Am I really the best person for the job?" the smaller man swallowed, looking a bit fearful.

"No one would suspect you to be Secret Keeper. It's perfect. Not even Dumbledore knows I've chosen you," answered Sirius. "No one would think to hide a Secret Keeper under the Fidelius Charm as well. This is double protection for James, Lily and Harry."

"What about Moony?"

"He's…" Sirius bit his lip wondering how he could phrase his words. He was going to hate himself for this but it had to be done. "I think he's a traitor, Wormtail. He's always hanging around with the werewolves and when we do see him he's always eager to know what we've been doing." A little lie but hopefully enough to ease Pettigrew's suspicions. "I can't trust him with this."

"Right," Pettigrew tried to smile. "Sure. I'll do what I can to help."

"Thanks. Knew I could count on you," said Sirius. _And as soon as this charm is done you will be running off to your Master to betray me…_

"Are we performing the charm now?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I need to disappear. The longer I wait the higher chance there will be of Voldemort tracking me down," explained Sirius.

"Why can't Dumbledore be your Secret Keeper?" asked Peter.

 _Is Peter trying to get out of it?_ Sirius' eyes narrowed slightly. "He's far too busy. We need him out in the open. He cannot afford to disappear whereas you and I can. I'm asking you because there is no one else I can trust to do this. It's all about protecting Harry. You can do that, can't you?"

Peter nodded. "Sure." He sat down in one of the chairs in the lounge, fiddling with his fingers, something Sirius had come to recognise as nervousness.

Sirius drew his wand which he had placed back in his pocket once he had greeted Pettigrew at the door. "Ok then. Before I cast the charm making you my Secret Keeper you have to know Dumbledore is waiting for you to see him at Hogwarts. He needs to know my location and he will know if you do not go straight to him. I haven't told him I'm asking you though. But he wants the Secret Keeper to come to him once the charm is active." This was a security measure Dumbledore had insisted upon.

"Is he watching this place?" asked Pettigrew quietly, his voice slightly shaking.

"Yes. He is. He's got his eye over the whole area," Sirius confirmed. "Only way he can make sure everyone is safe." He refused to add that he would break the Fidelius Charm himself if he was attacked: Pettigrew didn't know that. What they needed was Pettigrew to admit he was Secret Keeper. However Sirius was certain Pettigrew would run straight to Voldemort. Peter would expect Sirius to be captured or die and his position as spy would remain intact. Even though the Headmaster had put Sirius under a tracking charm, the use of the Fidelius would render it useless, hence why Dumbledore needed to know the Secret. Still, at least with Sirius performing the charm himself, he'd be able to deactivate the Fidelius if Pettigrew didn't go to Dumbledore. If Sirius' plan spectacularly failed and he was captured and taken from his place of safety at least Dumbledore would be able to trace him.

"And he's waiting for the Secret Keeper at Hogwarts?" Peter confirmed.

Sirius could see the rat's mind working. "If you refuse I will have to obliviate you."

Peter shook his head, his blonde hair falling in strands around his face. "No. I want to be! I think it's a great idea. No one will know it's me apart from you and Dumbledore. Who would suspect me?"

It was then Sirius knew Peter was not intending on going to Dumbledore at all. He'd be running straight to Voldemort to tell him Sirius' location. Peter's tone of voice and his eagerness and knowing the Headmaster didn't know who the identity of the Secret Keeper yet was enough information for Pettigrew to believe he would be getting away easily with betraying Sirius.

"Are you really sure?" asked Sirius again.

Peter nodded. "More than anything. Of course I'll protect you, Padfoot."

 _Bet you said that to Prongs and Lily when they made you Secret Keeper. Bet you couldn't believe your luck that they'd asked you over me. I'll always regret that choice, even if they are safe now. Voldemort will never get to them._ Sirius plastered a smile across his face. "Thanks."

Peter stood from the chair. "I'm ready."

 _Sure eager to betray me aren't you, little rat?_ He was careful to maintain a neutral expression.

Sirius raised his wand. " _Secretis latentes,_ Peter Pettigrew! I can only be found at The Old Farm, Farmer's Way, Godric's Hollow." A burst of white light erupted from Sirius' wand and winded its way around them both, tightening the magic that crackled in the air before disappearing as the Secret to Sirius' location was fully encased in Peter Pettigrew.

Pettigrew took a deep breath in. "Did it work? I've never seen that spell before."

"It has," confirmed Sirius. This was one spell he and Dumbledore had practiced together before they had parted ways. "Thanks."

After Peter had left Sirius double-and-triple-checked his traps. Certain everything was in place, Sirius sat down on his settee, his wand resting loosely in his hands.

The waiting game had begun.

Now all he had to do was wait for the inevitable betrayal and hope he would survive the confrontation that was to come.

* * *

 **Thursday 10** **th** **December 1981**

He was summoned to Voldemort four days after becoming Sirius' Secret Keeper. The Mark burned on his arm and Peter instantly Apparated to the desired destination. He hurried through the doors of a great hall and into a throne room. Peter didn't know exactly where this place – he had just been given the link through the Mark to Apparate to this location. His Master was intelligent enough to not allow anyone save those he trusted most with his exact location.

"I gave you time to acquire the location of Sirius Black. Do you have results, Pettigrew, or will I have the pleasure of killing you for your failure?"

Peter trembled, keeping his head bowed. His voice shook as he spoke. "No…. my Lord… you will not… have to kill me…"

"You have his location," his Master stated coldly.

"I do…. He made me… his Secret Keeper… a few days… ago," answered Peter, knowing his Master would seek to know for how long he had held onto the Secret for.

"You did not come immediately to tell me. Why?" the cold voice accused him.

Peter shivered. "I am still useful to you, my Lord. If I betrayed him right away then I might lose my place as a spy amongst my friends. Sirius… told me no one knows who he has picked… as his… Secret Keeper. Not even Dumbledore is aware of me." He kept his head bowed, praying his Master would not simply kill him upon giving him the Secret. "I thought it best to wait before coming to you."

"Were you given instructions to inform anyone else Black's location?"

Peter shook his head. "I did not follow Sirius' advice. Dumbledore was waiting for the Secret Keeper to tell him where Sirius was but I didn't go so he does not know where Sirius is or my identity."

"Good… You did well in ensuring Albus Dumbledore is incapable of finding Sirius Black."

It was praise Peter had not received before. Yet he could not feel proud. He was about to become an accomplice to murder of one of his best friends. If he told Voldemort where Sirius was there was no way his Master would allow Sirius to live after telling him where James, Lily and Harry were hiding. He was about to betray a friend who trusted him…

 _It's either me or Sirius. Besides, Sirius will never betray James. They'll live. Sirius may die but You-Know-Who won't get to them. I have to betray him. I'm sorry, Sirius._

Voldemort spoke the cold words. "Where is Sirius Black?"

Peter swallowed. He didn't have a choice. He opened his mouth and willingly betrayed one of his friends.

* * *

 **Friday 11** **th** **December 1981**

He had expected Pettigrew to not arrive in his office after becoming Sirius' Secret Keeper; what he hadn't expected was Sirius to still be safely in hiding four days after the charm had been cast. Granted it was now the early hours of the fifth day but it made him wonder if Pettigrew had tried to protect the Potter's originally but had ultimately betrayed them to save himself. There was no doubt about it that Pettigrew was a Death Eater but it seemed he wasn't willingly giving the information up that quickly.

"Perhaps he is loyal to us in some ways…" mused the Headmaster out-loud. He did, however, expect Sirius to be betrayed at some point. It was just a matter of when Pettigrew was summoned to the Dark Lord.

It was then, as he considered that very thought, the charms he had placed on Sirius to keep track of his movements and his life signature suddenly alarmed, alerting him that something was wrong. The Fidelius had not been lifted yet. He couldn't see where Sirius was even though he knew where he was, he just wouldn't be able to see the place without having the knowledge from the Secret Keeper.

It was happening. Sirius was in danger. And he needed to break the Fidelius otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't be able to help him.

He could, however, ensure that when the Fidelius Charm did break he was in the right place at the right time.

Leaving a message for his deputy to hold the school while he was off conducting business, Albus Dumbledore quickly made haste through the grounds towards the gates so he could Apparate to Godric's Hollow.

He could feel it in his very bones: history was going to be made this night.

* * *

He stood in the road facing The Old Farm. It was an ancient cottage, one that seemed to shine with magical heritage. It was a shame he would have to ruin it to get to his prey. He was sure Black would put up a fight. He would be disappointed if the son of a noble family did not duel him.

Everything he knew about the Black heir pointed to him not being a coward. He was a Gryffindor: he'd stand and fight.

Voldemort smiled as he fingered his wand as his red eyes focused upon the man through the window. He was so certain his trap would work, not knowing that the enemy that sought him already knew.

 _Black was a fool to leave those papers behind. A good thing Lucius deemed it necessary to copy them. I'm sure Black is intelligent enough to consider I may already know… It will not surprise me if he has added more traps. They will be easy to take down._

He could feel the magic rippling in the air.

A shame Pettigrew couldn't deactivate the Fidelius Charm. Since Black had cast it he was the only one who could but it didn't matter. He'd been told the Secret and he could walk into the house, knowing full well he would meet the man he was after.

He stepped forward again, stopping in front of the gate, one hand hovering over it. He waved his wand, muttering incoherently under his breath as he felt the magic surrounding the house break. Perhaps if he hadn't known about the traps in advance he would have just walked on through and Black's plan would have succeeded… however now he knew of the existence of them he could easily counter-act the defences Black had employed, shattering them easily without him knowing before it was too late.

Focusing his magic, Voldemort let loose a destructive course of energy, completely shattering the defences and destroying the alarms that would have alerted Black to his presence.

Smirking, Voldemort stepped up to the door.

He muttered one word.

" _Reducto_!"

* * *

He felt uneasy.

Pettigrew hadn't betrayed him yet.

And Sirius wondered why.

Or perhaps he had and Voldemort hadn't acted yet, choosing to give Sirius time to get comfortable believing he was safe in trusting Pettigrew. Unless Voldemort was deliberately choosing not to come, especially if he did know of Sirius' plans to trap him. The longer Sirius waited for something to happen, the more paranoid he became.

He was concerned that the notes Dumbledore had retrieved from his ruined flat had been seen and copied by the Death Eaters, choosing to leave them there for Sirius to find if he came back for them. Not knowing if the Death Eaters had seen them was the only drawback in Sirius' plan but they had to go with it, in the hope the Death Eaters had not been intelligent enough to copy the notes and show them to their Master.

Since he'd had time in the days since the Fidelius Charm had been cast, Sirius had set up additional traps and had several other plans that he could fall back on if Voldemort came calling and easily disarmed his traps.

All he could do was wait.

Sirius rubbed a weary hand down his face. It was getting late. Perhaps he should go to bed. But he still felt uneasy. He felt something was going to happen. He felt like he was being watched.

As he stepped out of the living room and into the hallway to make his way towards the stairs, the front door burst open and Sirius went flying as a spell impacted against his chest. His wand was ripped from his hand with a well-placed disarming spell. Laughter echoed in his ears as Lord Voldemort stepped into the house, his red eyed focusing upon him as Sirius got slowly to his feet, his wand now being held in Voldemort's left hand.

Sirius reached for his mental link with the traps he had set. They weren't there. The traps were _gone_. As had his alarms he'd put in place to warn him of any unexpected visitors.

"You are such a fool to go through with your plan to trap me, Black," laughed Voldemort. "I have easily disarmed your pitiful attempts to lure me into one." He stepped forward, a malevolent grin spreading across his once handsome face. "You're mine now."

 _Shit. He knew._

He was dead. So, so dead.

* * *

Harry was crying as Lily cradled him in her arms. He'd been crying for ten minutes non-stop and she couldn't figure out why. He'd been sleeping calmly in his crib in the nursery when he'd started to cry. He wasn't hungry and as far as Lily could tell he hadn't had a nightmare. Her charms would have picked up on it but something was distressing him.

"Oh Harry… Muma's here. Dada's here." She looked over her shoulder as James approached her, his messy hair sticking up and he yawned widely.

"He usually sleeps through the night," he commented.

Lily nodded. Harry rarely woke up in the night anymore. "I don't know what's upsetting him." She hugged him tighter as tears continued to fall from his bright green eyes. He was pulling on her hair, clutching her night dress and seeking any comfort he could.

More minutes past and still Harry would not stop crying. Nothing could distract him: toys, singing and James even turned into Prongs to try to distract his son, but nothing worked. Harry kept on crying.

James opened the curtains and led Lily to the window. "Hey, Harry. Look out there. Do you see our cat?" Below them he could just make out the tail of their cat. It often sneaked outside at night.

Harry didn't pay attention, just turned his head away from the window, crying louder.

Lily sighed. "Nice try, James."

Then Harry stopped crying. His little head turned and his bright green eyes shone with tears as he looked out of the window, just as a huge explosion echoed a few streets away. Fire erupted from a house and smoke quickly cascaded into the air.

"What the-?" James leapt forward, pressing his nose against the glass. "What?"

But it was Harry's next words that got their full attention.

"Pafoo. Pafoo's hurt."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **The confrontation between Sirius and Voldemort is in the next chapter and will be posted next week.**

 **So a few notes about this chapter...**

 **In case anyone is wondering why they are even bothering to use Peter to protect Sirius, its all because they would need proof to be able to bring Peter to trial. They need concrete proof to bring him to trial and since no one suspects him it would be difficult to do so, so Sirius and Dumbledore are now witness to this. Also, Sirius knows that if he isn't hidden with the Fidelius charm, Voldemort would just send his Death Eaters to capture him. Having a Secret Keeper himself means its much more likely Voldemort will come himself.**

 **It's never been said what the incantation for the Fidelius Charm is so I just made it up using a translator.**

 **I decided to make Peter wait a few days before betraying Sirius just to really try a new angle with Peter as a character. I think he still cares for his friends in his own odd way but in the end his life is more important to him so he won't willingly go to Voldemort with the information but will give it if he's asked.**

 **Sirius hiding in Godric's Hollow... It's just easier for Dumbledore. That's all there is to it.**

 **And, yes Voldemort does know about the traps... Oops.**

 **And the explosion that James and Lily witnessed is from the building Sirius is in. Again, oops.**

 **I am in the middle of writing the next chapter and it will be posted next week!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) Thank you for the reviews so far! This chapter was really fun to write and you will learn exactly how the confrontation between Sirius and Voldemort went… This is quite a long chapter too… Over 5500 words!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The spells used in this chapter were invented by Robin4 for her Unbroken Universe who has kindly given me permission to use them.

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Friday 11** **th** **December 1981**

It was at this present time Sirius recognised he had two choices. The first was to keep Voldemort talking and hope he wouldn't torture him too much in his effort to find James, Lily and Harry, which wasn't something he could give anyway but as long as Voldemort believed him to be the key to their whereabouts he hopefully wouldn't kill him. The second choice was far more him: be reckless and fight back. Even without a wand to hand, Sirius could still be a formidable opponent when he wanted to be.

The Dark Lord just stood there watching him with those blazing red eyes. It was very unnerving.

"You have information I require," the Dark Lord finally said. "You sought to trap me and failed. Now we have all the time in the world. Your Secret Keeper never told anyone else where you were. There is no one to rescue you and no one to hear you scream."

Sirius swallowed, his eyes moving rapidly around the room, looking for anything that could help him. All the traps he had set had been deactivated. Voldemort had only checked for them because he had known what to expect.

"I should thank you for leaving your notes behind. If my loyal Death Eaters had not decided to investigate then perhaps your trap would have worked and you wouldn't be in the position you are now as my prisoner."

"I am not your prisoner!" spat Sirius viciously glaring angrily at the monster in front of him.

"You have no wand. No way to escape me," the snake answered. He flicked his wand and ropes shot out of the end, heading towards Sirius who ducked out the way, moving to the other side of the room.

"I am not coming with you! Nor will I submit to be questioned by you!" he answered. It wasn't his best idea to bait Voldemort but he had to do something. His traps were destroyed by Voldemort's magic and he needed his wand to be able to deactivate the Fidelius Charm. He could do wandless magic but to break the Fidelius Charm he needed a wand. He really should have considered obtaining a second wand yet it was the one thing he had not considered when planning his own confrontation with Voldemort.

Of course he could have just as easily deactivated the Fidelius Charm after Peter had left, unfortunately ancient research had suggested the Secret Keeper would know the charm had been lowered, therefore ensuring Voldemort wouldn't come after him if he could easily send his own Death Eaters to do his dirty work.

"You have one thing I want," stated Voldemort coldly. "Make it easy on yourself. Tell me where the Potters are and your suffering will be short."

Sirius raised one eyebrow, glaring hatefully at his enemy. He snorted as he spoke. "Threatening to kill me isn't going to make me want to tell you where my best friends are!"

"Perhaps not…" admitted Voldemort casually, "but I have plenty of time to get it from you. No one can hear you scream. _Crucio_!"

Sirius rolled out of the way of the curse, stumbling back into the living room, searching for anything to duel with. He watched with weary eyes as Voldemort strode into the living room. Sirius' wand was still held in his left hand and he brought it up to his red-flaming eyes.

"I don't think you need this anymore, do you?" said Voldemort cheerfully. He snapped Sirius' wand in half and threw the pieces of wood to the side.

Sirius stared at the pieces that were once his wand. _Shit_. He was so screwed. Unless… It was likely a false hope but perhaps –

" _Crucio_!"

The torture curse hit him and he crumpled, writhing in agony. He screamed as pain rocked his body. _God, this hurts. This really hurts!_ He'd been hit by the Cruciatus Curse before but never by Voldemort. He had complete and utter control of it and his power levels ensured the level of pain caused was high.

Sirius buckled, his spine twisting left and right as he tried to break free from the curse. He needed a wand… He knew there was a counter-curse… Pain boggled his mind and just as his vision began to darken the curse was lifted.

"Now, will you co-operate with my demands or will I have to do that again?" It was scary how calm Voldemort sounded.

Sirius coughed, his body shaking as he tried to control his reactions. "You know… this… wasn't… what… I had… planned… for a… Friday… night. Maybe… a good book… or film… but not… this." He really shouldn't try to be sarcastic with Voldemort as the next thing he knew he was screaming again as the Cruciatus Curse hit him for the second time.

" _Econtra Cruci!"_ wheezed Sirius, putting all his effort, all his power into throwing off the torture curse. It rebounded upon its caster. He had never been able to throw off the Cruciatus Curse without a wand before but he had heard it was possible. He lay on the floor, eyes closed.

"To be able to throw the torture curse back at me even in your weakened state is an impressive feat," said Voldemort as he stalked closer to his prisoner. He pointed his wand at Sirius' shaking form. "Tell me."

Sirius opened his eyes. It had taken a lot of energy to throw the Cruciatus Curse off without his wand. Biting his lower lip, Sirius focused upon his magic. He had to find a way out or at least something he could duel with. His wand was snapped so even if he was able to get hold of one of the ends it would be useless to work with.

"Give me… one… good…reason… why… I should…betray…my…friends," he wheezed. As soon as Voldemort realised he didn't know the Secret the quicker his death would be unless he used him to find out who the real Secret Keeper was. He had to keep up the charade he was playing.

"Because your death will be excruciatingly painful if you do not."

"Fantastic," murmured Sirius. Focusing his mind on his hand, thinking of what he needed to do, he channelled his magic. Wandless magic was difficult to perform but Sirius did have experience at it. During his two years as a fugitive he had learned to use magic without a wand and it had come in pretty handy. Right now, in this time, a young Sirius Black wouldn't know how to, yet he wasn't young anymore. He may be in a young body and assumed to be in his early twenties but he still maintained all the skills he had learned from the previous timeline.

" _Venderum!_ " he hissed and the spell cast hit Voldemort and sent him flying back. Sirius quickly followed it up with another spell, casting the room and the house into darkness.

Ignoring the pain in his body and the jet of green light that shot his way, Sirius scrambled for the door frame, pulling himself out of the living area and towards the stairs. He felt exhausted. The effort of putting so much energy into casting off the Cruciatus Curse as well as sending a powerful curse against Voldemort and turning the lights out had effectively drained him. He couldn't afford to lose it. Everything depended on him.

He reached the stairs and pulled himself up, one at a time. He saw light erupt from Voldemort's wand. Gritting his teeth, he moved his arm again and delved down into himself and muttered ' _Aboriscum_ '. It was an old spell he had found in the books he had been studying and one that made the caster invisible for a short amount of time.

He could have taken this opportunity to escape, leave the confines of the Fidelius Charm but he still had hope he could win if only he could find a bloody wand!

"You can't hide from me, Black!" screeched Voldemort.

Sirius scurried up the stairs as quietly as possible, ignoring the pain wracking his body and biting his lips to avoid screaming and giving up his location. He reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath, crawling forward towards the closed door to the right. He reached for the handle but found it locked.

The other doors to the upper floor rooms were open. Why was this one locked?

Taking a risk, Sirius cast the unlocking charm and pushed the door open. It creaked loudly as he pushed it wide open. Feet thundered on the stairs and Sirius scrambled back into the room as quickly as possible, pressing himself into the corner, hoping against hope the charm he had used to make himself invisible was still in operation.

Voldemort appeared in the doorway, his face angry and his eyes blazing with hatred.

Sirius stilled his breathing and waited.

Voldemort turned and moved to the next room.

Heart beating hard in his chest Sirius moved towards a desk that sat against the wall. To his utter surprise he found a wand in the top-most drawer of the desk. It was old and splintered and had seen good use.

Clutching his fingers around the wood, Sirius slowly stood from his position only to find Voldemort standing right behind him, a dangerous smile crossing his snake-like face.

He was no longer protected by the charm he had used to make himself invisible.

"I thought I heard your breathing in here," laughed Voldemort, raising his wand.

Sirius countered, still feeling dazed and exhausted.

Then he felt something in his head, scrambling around his brain and he realised with horror Voldemort was attempting to read his mind. Sirius slammed his barriers down, surprised to find they had fallen. Perhaps using so much magic in a short amount of time had torn his barriers down, leaving his mind unprotected and Voldemort a chance to dig around?

"Get out of my head!" snarled Sirius. A spark of fear trickled into his stomach. He really hoped Voldemort hadn't seen anything in the few moments he had been able to explore Sirius' mind.

"You are not the Secret Keeper."

 _Oh shit._

"I've been chasing the wrong man." Voldemort's voice was getting quieter and quieter. Sirius didn't like that.

"They were smarter than I assumed they would be… Especially in choosing Albus Dumbledore to hide them," continued Voldemort dangerously.

Sirius took a step back, clutching the wand he had found tightly in his hand. He was quite literally cornered. He had nowhere to go and he knew instinctively what curse was to come.

"But there is something different about _you_ ," snarled Voldemort.

"Fuck," Sirius swore. Somehow, despite pushing Voldemort out of his head, the Dark Lord still had a hunch he was different.

"I didn't see much in your head before you raised your defences and shut me out but I do know you are not really twenty-two years old, _time-traveller_."

Sirius' eyes widened. He raised the wand he'd found and bellowed: " _Cadovallum_!"

The walls came crashing down around him as he made a dash around Voldemort and out of the room, even as the Dark Lord tried to reach out and grab him.

A new burst of energy rushed through his body as he ran back down the hall, leaping down the stairs until he was at the bottom again. Waving his wand he quickly muttered a few spells hoping Voldemort would run straight into him, thinking Sirius to be too weak to extend any more magical power.

The traps he had hastily laid worked as a screech of fury erupted from Voldemort's throat as he sprinted right into a web of spells. The shocking spell, the bone breaker, the slowing down spell and the hammer curse all at once cascaded down upon the Dark Lord.

The combination of spells threw Voldemort back, his wand falling from his fingers as he fell through another door and down into a cellar.

Sirius grabbed for the abandoned wand and pursued, heart beating fast in his chest. This was it, this was the moment. It hadn't panned out how he had planned but fate seemed to be on his side now. He could feel his energy draining from him but he forced himself to continue. He had to. He had this one chance: one chance to stop Voldemort.

He entered the cellar and cast his gaze around.

Voldemort was getting to his feet.

Their eyes met.

Sirius didn't hesitate. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

A burst of green light erupted from the wand in his hand.

But Voldemort flung himself out of the way.

Sirius barely had time to think as the Dark Lord flew at him, hands reaching for his throat and the wand. They tumbled together, each trying to maintain a grip on the wand, even as Voldemort's thin fingers found his throat, Sirius shouted: " _Confringo_!"

The blasting curse hit Voldemort directly in the chest. Voldemort screeched, releasing Sirius in the process as the younger man fell down, his legs giving way. The Dark Lord's robes were on fire, quickly encasing his body in flames. He was burning; his skin was beginning to melt due to the intense heat…

Red eyes caught his own and without warning a dark curse exited Voldemort's hand and headed straight for Sirius. He rolled, screaming in pain as his injuries made it difficult to move quickly but his movement was enough as the curse sailed above him, hitting the wall behind him.

And then everything exploded.

* * *

Dumbledore saw it happen.

His childhood home exploded as the Fidelius Charm broke of its own accord due to the fierce nature of the eruption. The walls crashed together and the floors broke apart falling down upon one another. Fire leapt from the building and another smaller explosion boomed, rocking the ground beneath his feet.

Dumbledore stumbled, nearly losing his footing.

He rushed towards the still-standing gate, robes flaying around him, holding his wand in hand. The majority of the house was completely destroyed. It seemed the explosion had come from the basement. Was Sirius still alive? Had Voldemort survived?

The house was mostly destroyed and he carefully moved towards the wreckage. He walked towards the right and started to put out the fire, using a very powerful Augumenti charm to reduce the burning building. With the fire out though still smoking, Dumbledore moved forward and started to levitate parts of the house up.

He hoped he was right in guessing Sirius had been in the basement when the explosion happened but it was also likely he had died in it. Unless he was incredibly lucky.

He hastily levitated the bottom floor out the way and behind him he could hear the sounds of movement. Muggles were coming to investigate as well as witches and wizards who resided in the area. He hoped fervently James and Lily wouldn't arrive – he hoped they would use their common sense to stay away from the area.

Dumbledore erected a privacy shield and a barrier to stop anyone from interfering with his work. He knew he could rely on resident witches and wizards to keep the Muggles away.

Dust rose from the earth as he found the basement. The majority of the house had fallen into it.

And that was when he saw him: curled up in a ball, a shield wrapped around his body, valiantly protecting its caster, was Sirius Black.

Stumbling forward the Headmaster knelt down and saw in Sirius' hand was his old wand. The wand he had planted back at the house when he had offered the building for Sirius' plan. He had guessed Voldemort would disarm Sirius and the man would attempt to flee and he had hoped he would find his old wand…

Dumbledore reached forward and used a small burst of magic to make Sirius' shield disappear and reached for the man's shoulder. He was unconscious so how he was able to maintain a shield he didn't know. Granted he had known from watching the boy grow up during his seven years of Hogwarts that he was powerful but to keep a shield up even after being thrown unconscious was a miracle. He could feel Sirius' magical signature was strained and he had overpowered himself. He was also severely injured.

"My boy," he muttered. Looking around Dumbledore saw a mess of black robes amongst a pool of melted skin. Blood mingled with the colour and the Headmaster realised this mess had once been Voldemort. His breath stilled as he considered the implications. Was Voldemort truly dead? Had Sirius done it? But according to Sirius' memories Voldemort had survived in the old timeline which meant it was likely he had survived this… It was just his body had been destroyed by the fire and explosion.

A hissing sound drew his attention back to Sirius' prone form on the ground. Blood was still leaking from various wounds the man had suffered but he wasn't what had made the sound. Instead above him was a cloud of grey smoke but Dumbledore could feel malevolent evil emanating from it. He raised his wand and pointed it at the grey smoke.

"Leave now, Voldemort." He knew on instinct the cloud was Voldemort's damaged spirit.

A snake-like face formed from the cloud. The cloud screeched as it turned towards Dumbledore. Words could just about be deciphered from it.

"I will have my revenge!"

"Not today, Tom," Dumbledore said, changing tactics. He rarely called Voldemort by the name he had chosen to his face but when he did, he usually did for a reason. But it was Voldemort's next words that made him worry.

"The time-traveller will be _mine_!" Voldemort's screech echoed loud and clear and Dumbledore just got a shield up in time to protect Sirius' prone form as the spirit of the Dark Lord flew forward. The shield caused Voldemort to bounce and he flew into the air screaming. Dumbledore watched as the spirit fled, knowing that he wouldn't return until he was powerful again.

Returning to Sirius' side, Dumbledore knelt down, dismissing his shield. His eyes studied the younger man. How had Voldemort known? As he stared into Sirius' mind he realised with concern that the Occlumency shields the young man could erect were not there. "Of course," he muttered. "Magical exhaustion."

That was the answer.

Clearly Sirius had magically exhausted himself using wandless magic, causing the barriers on his mind to drop and leave his mind free to read. It was the last thing they needed. Still, Voldemort knowing about Sirius's true identity might mean he would refrain from hunting the Potters or the Longbottoms.

Looking around at the wreckage Dumbledore conjured a Patronus. He needed to send an immediate message to the Ministry and get Sirius the medical help he needed. Taking Sirius' body into his arms, Dumbledore Apparated.

* * *

Harry had finally stopped crying and gone back to sleep. He seemed exhausted. His little hand still kept hold of his mother's clothing as he lay on her chest. James lay next to her, having finally closed their bedroom curtains.

He turned his head towards her. "What do you think Harry meant by Padfoot is hurt?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know," she frowned. "You don't think he was in that explosion do you?"

"I hope he wasn't. But why would Sirius be in Godric's Hollow? Hiding here would just be folly on his part, not when it is so close to us," said James.

"I don't know… The blast that we saw… I think it came from where the Dumbledore family lived. If Sirius is working with Dumbledore than it is possible…" Lily shook her head. "I hope he isn't because then we will wonder if he is…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

James sat up. "Yet Harry seemed to know something was wrong with Padfoot. Why?"

"I think we are going to have to talk to Dumbledore," said Lily, "when we can. It could be Harry had a nightmare about Sirius…"

"You said your charms revealed Harry hadn't had a nightmare," James pointed out.

Lily sighed. "I know." She stroked her son's hair. "I could be wrong."

A slight smile tugged at James' lips. "Lil, you're never wrong with your charms."

Lily grimaced. "There is always the first time."

* * *

Instead of taking Sirius to St Mungo's, Dumbledore chose to return to Hogwarts. There was only one person he could trust. If word got out Sirius had been there at the time of Voldemort's defeat, his supporters would put two and two together and come straight to attack Sirius in revenge. Keeping him away from

While the Matron worked on Sirius' injuries, Dumbledore travelled back to Godric's Hollow. First he had to make a stop at James and Lily's. He was gratified to know they had stayed safely in their house. It was one of the reasons why he had refused to tell James and Lily what he and Sirius were up to. If they knew Sirius had been in Godric's Hollow too they would have left their sanctuary – or James Potter would at least.

Arriving at the cottage, Dumbledore passed through the Fidelius Charm barrier and walked up the path. It was still the middle of the night, only an hour had passed since he had left with Sirius. The Ministry were at the ruined house trying to piece together the facts before submitting any news to the public.

Sending a Patronus to James and Lily to announce his arrival, Dumbledore unlocked their front door and walked inside their house, settling himself into their living room, just as James and Lily entered, with Harry still curled up sleeping against his mother's chest.

"James, Lily… Thank you for staying in safety earlier," he began. "I thought it best for you to hear this from me rather than the media. I know you still use the Wireless to keep up with events. No doubt tonight's ones will be the focus for the next few weeks."

James and Lily exchanged significant expressions.

"What happened at your house, Professor?" asked Lily, quite boldly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You realised it was at my old home then?" He shook his head. He should have expected it. "Sirius and Voldemort were there tonight."

James instantly paled.

"Sirius is alive, James," Dumbledore stopped the younger man from asking. "And Voldemort has been defeated."

"WHAT?" shouted James as Lily's mouth fell open in shock. "How?

"From my own deductions it seems Sirius set Voldemort on fire and one of them ended up using a spell which hit a very explosive object in the cellar of my old home. Voldemort's body is destroyed but his soul lives on. I saw it myself however the war has ended… Voldemort is no longer a threat to you if he does not have a body. But for now I will leave the Fidelius Charm in place until I am sure the threat is well and truly over," explained Dumbledore. "There are always is supporters left who could continue to cause havoc."

"Why was Sirius hiding in Godric's Hollow?" asked James.

Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius had a plan to trap Voldemort and end the war. I agreed to assist him in this goal. Voldemort believed Sirius was your Secret Keeper and sought him. Due to the nature of our plans, we agreed for Sirius to hide under the Fidelius Charm as well and his Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew."

"Sirius had a Secret Keeper?" James' face blanched. "Peter's dead?"

"No," answered Dumbledore. "He is very much alive and is currently at home."

James gaped at him even as Lily let out a soft gasp.

"Peter _is_ the traitor," stated Lily. "He gave Voldemort Sirius' location."

"I can't believe Peter is a traitor," swallowed James. "He wouldn't do that to us."

Dumbledore sighed and reached forward, patting him on the shoulder. "I am afraid James there is concrete evidence of Peter being the spy. He doesn't know Sirius told me about who he was picking as Secret Keeper. We have him under surveillance. As soon as he learns Sirius lives he will attempt to flee."

James looked stubborn. "But… he…"

Lily would have reached for her husband's hand if she hadn't been holding Harry. "James… If he was Sirius' Secret Keeper and he is still at home… He betrayed him willingly… You know that's how the charm works. You can't torture the Secret out of the Secret Keeper – it has to be given willingly. Though it is possible to want to give the Secret up to stop the pain, but the charm knows when one is being forced to as opposed to wanting to really give it up. But Peter's safe at home. He betrayed all of us willingly."

"We always knew there was someone close to you who was passing your movements to the Death Eaters," clarified Dumbledore.

"You thought it was Sirius," stated James coldly.

Dumbledore bowed his head. "I am glad I was wrong about that."

"So," swallowed Lily, shifting her arms so Harry lay more comfortable, "what happened tonight?"

"Voldemort arrived to capture Sirius and force him to reveal your location. I have not yet spoken to Sirius but as far as I can tell they did duel and judging by Sirius' injuries he was hit by the Cruciatus Curse several times. And he was disarmed. Sirius managed to get upstairs and find my old wand, which I had placed there a few days ago just in case. I know when it comes to questioning potential prisoners, Voldemort prefers to disarm them and snap their wand. Obviously Sirius found my wand as I found him with it. As far as I can tell what destroyed Voldemort's body was Sirius setting him on fire, followed by the explosion which he was in very close proximity with. That destroyed his body. It is rather a miracle Sirius survived intact too as I believe he was closer to the explosion than Voldemort was."

James looked worried. "How did he survive?"

"Somehow he managed to get a shield up in time to protect himself," answered Dumbledore. "He was unconscious as well and is now magically exhausted. It will probably be a few days before he is well enough to talk and I must ask, James, that you do not try to leave to visit him until after I have spoken with him. I know you would want to see him but the Fidelius Charm will be remaining active for a little while longer."

James sighed and rubbed a weary hand over his face. "Okay. Fine. What about Remus?"

"He is currently undercover with the werewolf packs. He is due home in the next month though I am sure once word has leaked out Voldemort has been defeated, Remus will leave of his own accord."

"And Peter?" asked James stonily.

"He will be brought in for questioning. The news about Voldemort's defeat has yet to be released and I have informed the Ministry to bring him in." Dumbledore looked at Harry sleeping in his mother's arms. "And how is Harry?"

Lily brushed a bit of black hair out of her son's face. "He's been fine, happy and bubbly but…" she hesitated, "Harry seemed to know something was going on last night. He wouldn't stop crying and my charms couldn't sense why he was upset… Then he stopped just before the explosion happened and said 'Pafoo hurt.'"

"'Pafoo' is Harry's name for Sirius," interjected James.

"Then he started crying again," finished Lily. "It's just… now we know Sirius really was hurt… How did Harry know?"

This was interesting. He had a theory. "Do you mind if I enter Harry's mind? See if I can find anything that could explain his reaction?"

James and Lily exchanged significant glances. Finally, Lily nodded.

"Do you need him awake? I know you need to have eye-contact," said James.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. I am not performing Legilimancy on him. I am using an ancient spell to look at his magical essence. I have a theory that can be confirmed in this way."

"Are you going to tell us your theory?" enquired Lily quietly.

"I will," confirmed Dumbledore. He raised a hand and muttered a word. His magic stretched out towards the little boy. As he searched the boy's magical power he saw how powerful he could be when trained properly. But within that magical power, within Harry himself, was a single glowing strand. There were other strands around Harry's magical essence but they did not glow. These two faded strands were that of his parents however the glowing one seemed to be a direct connection to Sirius Black. He could sense Sirius' presence on the boy's magical essence. Sirius, somehow, had a bond with Harry. How it had happened he didn't know. But it did feel new as if it had only been formed recently.

In Sirius' old timeline, when he had fallen through the Veil, Sirius had been met by a dead James and Lily. Their spirits had sent his older consciousness spiralling back through time to inhibit his younger body. Could they have been responsible for this?

He doubted they would ever learn the truth since that timeline didn't exist anymore.

"It appears Harry has a magical bond with Sirius. I sense three bonds on him. The first two link him with the both of you however it isn't magically active which is normal. The parent-child bond is rarely active. In fact bonds are hardly active at all – they are there to symbolise who we feel close to and who we love. Bonds are a branch of magic that is difficult to study. But Harry's bond with Sirius is magically active. They are linked, possibly mentally linked. I suspect due to this link, Harry felt Sirius in danger and become distressed over it. Unable to communicate in words what he was feeling or perhaps even seeing, he just cried."

James swallowed. "If Harry has this link with Sirius then does Sirius have one with Harry?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I would assume so. Magically active bonds are so rare that the last known case was over a thousand years ago and even then it was considered impossible and highly unlikely. We are dealing with a unique opportunity that has not risen within our world for a very long time. I will clarify within Sirius' mind if he has a magically active link with Harry once I have spoken to him. I would not worry about the link, James, Lily… It could be a very positive thing to happen."

"Ok," nodded Lily quietly. "Sirius knew about Pettigrew didn't he? Before he was betrayed himself. That's why he didn't want Peter to be our Secret Keeper, wasn't it?"

"Very astute of you, Lily," praised the Headmaster. "That is correct. You might wonder why Sirius chose Peter to be his Secret Keeper despite knowing he was a traitor…"

James' face darkened. "It's not like Sirius to sit around and let himself be betrayed."

"It was part of the trap Sirius and I had worked together on to defeat Voldemort. It was a huge risk and could have ended in Sirius' death. But it hasn't. We didn't have any proof Peter was the spy that could be used in a court of law however now we do and he can be tried accordingly. I suspect, once he has been interrogated, Peter will confess to a lot of activities which resulted in the deaths of many of our members. It is horrible to consider a friend could do that but…"

"Sirius has the evidence," said James. "I just can't believe he would do that to us…"

"I am truly sorry, James. Perhaps when Peter is in custody you will be able to question him and find out why. I know the four of you were extremely close. It saddens me that the bond of brotherhood you shared has been broken," said Dumbledore solemnly. He stood to leave. "I have other business to attend to now. I will be in touch and I will inform you when Sirius wakes. If Harry has any other distressing episodes that you cannot explain, please contact me."

* * *

By the end of the night, the Ministry of Magic announced the end of the war and the news was covered in the Daily Prophet. The Aurors moved in on an unsuspecting Peter Pettigrew three hours before the news broke and brought him into custody.

Sirius remained in a magical coma, having exhausted himself in battle, and Voldemort had fled the country.

Across the country, in every part of the Wizarding community, witches and wizards celebrated the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Instead of Harry Potter becoming a hero and the saviour of the Wizarding World, it was Sirius Black, though he did not yet know it.

Across the world, in the deep forests of Albania, Voldemort rested and bided his time, waiting for the moment he could have his revenge on the man who had defeated him. It would be many years before that day would come.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Ok… so who was expecting Voldemort to realise Sirius was from the future?**

 **I figured using Wandless magic would really exhaust a wizard and Sirius was using some advanced spells. Since Occlumency is a magical defence I figured if Sirius was using so much power to use magic wandlessly it is likely to make his barriers fall as he has no magical power to help protect himself. Naturally Voldemort would take every opportunity to get into his mind and once he does, Voldemort would easily learn Sirius is not the Secret Keeper and is from the future.**

 **I also think Dumbledore would have ensured Sirius had a second wand available if he was disarmed and he also knows Sirius wouldn't run from a fight, even when it is going wrong. That's why he hid the wand upstairs. Dumbledore's mistake was not telling Sirius in advance why he had done so. This will be explained more in the next chapter. For clarification, Dumbledore has the Elder Wand: the wand Sirius obtained is Dumbledore's original wand from when he was eleven.**

 **Voldemort survived because of his Horcruxes though his body was destroyed by the fire and the blast. Essentially he was melted and torn to pieces at the same time. His spirit lives on…**

 **Harry and Sirius have a mental link. This will eventually be explained as to why it exists.**

 **Sirius may be considered a hero to the Wizarding World but that doesn't mean Harry isn't important…**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) Wow, thank you for the feedback for the last chapter! I'm glad people liked it! I was quite nervous when posting it so I am very pleased it has gone down well.**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Wednesday 16** **th** **December 1981**

Consciousness slowly returned to him. He felt like he had been sleeping for a long while. Sirius blinked and opened his eyes, groaning softly, and finding himself in a familiar room. He ached all over but it didn't stop him from trying to sit up. He probably shouldn't be attempting to move but Sirius simply didn't care. He felt ready and was restless, though a part of him recognised he shouldn't even be _alive_.

He knew where he was. He was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. How he had got there he didn't know, as the last thing he recalled was the explosion behind him which should have killed him. He frowned. How had he survived it? Unless his whole experience in 1981 had been a dream… "No, it isn't a dream. It's all real."

A calm voice spoke to his left. "It is good to see you awake my friend."

Sirius turned his head and his eyes fell upon Albus Dumbledore. "I feel like my body has been through a lot." He was trying to recall what had occurred before the explosion. Images flashed through his mind as he spoke.

The Headmaster chuckled. "It has."

"Oh." Vivid memories flashed through his mind as previous events became clearer. He remembered Voldemort, recalled the snake-like-face snarling at him after he'd set him on fire. But what had happened after that his mind was completely blank. He knew Voldemort had aimed a curse at him and Sirius had ducked… It had hit the wall behind him which had caused an explosion... "Did he blow the house up?"

"Quite by accident I'm sure," chuckled Dumbledore. "What exploded was an item my father once owned. It had a rare magical explosive substance inside it. Any harm to the item would cause it to explode in a fiery ball. Judging by where I found you, the explosion was behind you. I did notice Voldemort had melted and burned… I presume you set him on fire prior to this?"

"It was spur of the moment thing when he attempted to strangle me," replied Sirius. "And he knows I'm from the future…" Despite the Headmaster confirming Voldemort had melted and burned, Sirius could only assume the Dark Lord had survived too. "Did he survive the blast too?"

"His spirit survived yet his body was destroyed. He fled when I stopped him from attempting to possess you. He swore revenge on you and mentioned you had time travelled," explained Dumbledore.

Sirius grimaced. "At least I have distracted him from Harry. I wanted him to focus on me. How did I survive the explosion? I was closer to it than Voldemort. To put it bluntly, if his body was ripped apart, why wasn't I? I should be dead. Very much so."

"Now your survival is interesting… When I arrived at Godric's Hollow, I found the house almost destroyed but you were unconscious under the rubble with a magical shield protecting you."

Sirius' eyes widened. "But I didn't…. I didn't have the time to protect myself! I'd spent up a lot of magic trying to perform wandless. Just one spell exhausted me but I had to keep on trying. I did use wandless magic a lot when I was on the run from Azkaban. I didn't have a wand so had to teach myself how to survive. My exhaustion was made worse by the powerful spells I used. I know I was over stretching myself. Everything went black as soon as the place exploded. The question is… who cast the shield charm to protect me?"

Dumbledore leaned forward. "I do have a theory."

Sirius caught his eyes. "Tell me."

"Young Harry Potter felt you were in danger. He seemed to know. James and Lily could not get him to stop crying. Harry even mentioned you were hurt."

Sirius swallowed. "And?" He felt there was more to what Dumbledore was saying.

The sharp gaze of the Headmaster watched him over his half-moon glasses. "Harry appears to have a magical active bond with you. This type of bond is incredibly rare. I believe in his fear for you, Harry unintentionally was reaching out for you, wanting to help you and at the moment of the explosion, protected you. This can only be a theory at present because without Harry being able to talk we do not yet know exactly what he did, if it was him. It could have been you subconsciously."

"But you doubt it was me," reasoned Sirius.

"I do. I asked James and Lily's permission to assess Harry's mind and look at his magical presence. I didn't tell them their son was magically exhausted which seems to confirm my theory he used a large amount of magic. Accidental that it was but probably with meaning and based on his emotions at the time which were concerned for you, hence the shaping of the magic to be a shield to protect you. His magical exhaustion implies it was him."

"Harry saved me? Through this bond?"

Dumbledore nodded. "This is power the Dark Lord knows not."

"No," Sirius stated. He knew exactly where the old man was going with this. "Harry is not prophesised!"

"What other child could possible extend a magical shield over someone? It is a power we all know not," Dumbledore pointed out.

Sirius shook his head. He wanted to get out of this bed and stand in front of the old man and fight his case. "Whatever this bond is between Harry and I has nothing to do with the prophecy. If it had then the bond would have existed in my old timeline. I'm pretty sure it didn't. The power the Dark Lord knows not is Love. This is the only thing Voldemort cannot do and will never be able to do."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well… However I think it would be unwise to assume Harry is not fated to defeat Voldemort, no matter what changes you have made to the timeline. The prophecy exists for a reason. James and Lily know the contents of the prophecy. They will make sure their son is prepared if need be."

"I still believe the prophecy is no longer relevant," muttered Sirius quietly. This was something he would be adamant on. No way was Harry ever going to have to fight Voldemort not while he lived anyway. Why be sent back if he couldn't ensure Harry did not have that particular destiny looming ahead of him? "Besides, just because you think the prophecy is still relevant doesn't mean Voldemort will believe it. You said he swore vengeance on me?"

Dumbledore inclined his head in response.

"Then instead of Harry being his prime target, it will be me." He was confident about _that_. If you pissed off Voldemort enough he would make it his goal to come and get you and Sirius had certainly done that. On top of it, he was certain Voldemort would want to prise every little bit of information out of his head about the future which wasn't something Sirius was going to give up easily. He'd die before submitting any information. "I do have three questions."

"Yes?" Dumbledore politely inquired, rising one white eyebrow.

"Going back to bonds, if Harry has one with me, do I have one with him? And why did you leave the wand?" Sirius wanted to know. "And why place it upstairs?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I will answer the last two questions first. I know Tom Riddle very well. He likes to disarm the enemies he needs to question. It wasn't difficult to work out he would aim to surprise you and disarm you. I also know you very well. You would never run from a duel even if you had the chance to escape. I couldn't hide a wand downstairs but I hoped you would make your way up. I placed the wand in my old bedroom and locked it. I know you are far too curious for your good and you would go in there rather than any room that is open. It was risky hiding it there but for your plan to work you needed a wand."

Sirius shook his head. "You basically assumed I'd go upstairs. It is something I would do. Even if I died trying to fight Voldemort at least I would have done my best. Still… at least he's gone for now. He will return I know that. In the meantime I – we – have to figure out why he survived in the first place."

"Which is something you did not learn about in your original timeline," noted Dumbledore sadly.

"You have a habit of keeping information unless it is deemed to know. I have a sneaking suspicion by the time Harry is a teenager you already know why Voldemort survived _and_ how to defeat him. You just haven't told him yet; just like you kept the prophecy from him when he had the right to know as soon as Voldemort returned. Thankfully that choice is now out of your hands. James and Lily will be able to control what Harry should know rather than you this time."

Dumbledore nodded. "I would not supersede the authority James and Lily have as Harry's parents. If they deem it right to let him know than I will not stop them. Harry is not my charge."

"He wasn't in the old timeline either but you still did." Sirius knew he sounded bitter but he couldn't help it. Despite being Harry's godfather and his rightful guardian, he'd had no chance to be able to be a proper parent. His Dumbledore had taken the decisions regarding Harry without considering Sirius. He was bitter because he knew if Dumbledore had been truthful to Harry and had not kept secrets than he might not have had gone to the Department of Mysteries. _But I wouldn't have come back…_

"As for the bond… yes, you do have a bond with him. It goes both ways."

Sirius scowled. "You looked into my mind without permission."

"Only just now when you enquired," answered Dumbledore.

"Don't do that again," Sirius stated. "I presume if Harry can sense when I'm in danger, I will be able to do the same with him?"

"I believe so. It is a connection I do not understand but I am presuming it was created when you were sent back," explained Dumbledore. "I'm sure as the years go by we will learn more about this bond, especially if it manifests itself in other ways. For now, I suggest we cast it from our minds. We do, after all, have other things to focus on. But first, Sirius, your defeat of Voldemort has made the headlines."

Sirius groaned. "Please tell me I am not being dubbed 'The-Man-Who-Lived'?" He had disliked his godson being given the moniker of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

A brief smile flashed across the Headmaster's face. "Unfortunately…"

Sirius groaned ever louder. "Just hand me the damn paper."

His old Professor reached down by his side and retrieved the _Daily Prophet._ It was dated 'Saturday 12th December 1981'. "This was the headline the morning after. Today is Wednesday the 16th. You've been unconscious for quite a few days as Madam Pomfrey healed you."

Sirius took the paper and ran his eyes over the headline and proceeding article. Underneath the headline was a picture of himself, with his arm around James Potter's shoulders.

"The photo was donated to the paper by James after I requested it. They needed a good photo of you…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "And my parents hardly have any of me considering they haven't really seen me since I was sixteen." He lowered his gaze and began to read.

 **SIRIUS BLACK DEFEATS HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**

 **Last night, in the village of Godric's Hollow, a miracle happened. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by Sirius Black, 22, who is the son of Orion and Walburga Black and heir to the Black family. Black was in hiding in Godric's Hollow when he was attacked, under the safety of the Fidelius Charm. Black's childhood friend, Peter Pettigrew, 21, was his Secret Keeper. It is understood Pettigrew has been arrested for betraying his friend and of being a Death Eater though no details have yet been released by the Ministry.**

 **It is understood the house Black was staying in exploded which killed You-Know-Who instantly. Black survived the explosion and is currently receiving treatment however sources believe he is in a magical coma. Analysis of the rubble suggests a duel broke out. Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry explains he saw the melted and twisted form of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, signifying Black set him on fire prior to the explosion.**

 **How Black survived is unknown however experts have agreed a magical shield could have protected him, thereby saving his life and is the only explanation as to why he remains alive. Little else is known. We can hope when Sirius Black wakes from his coma he will be forthcoming on details.**

 **For now the Wizarding World can begin to recover with the war over and the terror at an end. Sirius Black is our hero: the man who ended it and survived the impossible. He is The-Man-Who-Lived.**

Sirius glared daggers at the paper. "If they refer to me as that…"

"I do not believe you can stop them from giving you that title," pointed out Dumbledore serenely.

"We'll see about that," muttered Sirius as he folded the paper and handed it back to the Headmaster. "I'm a Black. You'd be surprised what we can do."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I can understand your dislike of the title however it does accurately describe your situation. You shouldn't have survived. You lived when others would not have."

"Only thanks to Harry," replied Sirius. He sighed. He really should be dead. "When can I get out of here?"

"In a few days when Madam Pomfrey is satisfied you are fully recovered," answered Dumbledore.

Sirius groaned.

* * *

Later that evening James Potter walked in with his wife Lily at his side. Harry was toddling along beside them, holding his mother's hand but as soon as he saw Sirius, the little boy pulled away and ran to the bed.

"Pafoo! Pafoo! Wake! Pafoo not hurt?"

Sirius chuckled. "I'm fine."

"Still in bed though, aren't you?" smiled James.

"Madam Pomfrey will hex me six ways if I dare to make a move from this bed without her permission," laughed Sirius. He reached down and lifted Harry from the floor and sat him down on his lap. "Are you out of hiding now?"

Lily nodded. "Dumbledore deactivated the charm this afternoon. It's a relief to be honest. I don't know what we would have done if we had been in hiding for a long time. I know we had to protect Harry…"

"But it hurt knowing the people we loved were risking their lives to end this war when we could not," finished James, sitting down beside his best friend. "So, how are you, Man-Who-Lived?" he smirked.

"Shut up, Prongs," growled Sirius.

"I'm never going to stop referring to you as that!" laughed James. "This is just priceless!"

"Don't you dare!"

Lily conjured another chair and sat down herself on Sirius' other side. "Are you going to tell us what happened then?"

"You should be dead, Padfoot," said James solemnly.

"I know." Sirius sat back in his bed, sighing, as he cuddled Harry to him. "Voldemort came and attacked me… I lost my wand… I found another one after he chased me upstairs… Blasted him, set him on fire and then he blew the place up." It wasn't a detailed explanation but he didn't want to go into the specifics. They didn't need to know. "I didn't expect to survive my confrontation with him anyway." Truthfully when making his plans, Sirius had known he wouldn't survive. He had hoped he would but a part of him had always realised he would never survive an encounter with Voldemort. He bit his lip. Harry had saved him. The little boy in his arms had no idea what he was capable of.

"How did you survive?" asked Lily. "Dumbledore mentioned a shield. How did you have time?"

Sirius hesitated. What could he say? He could partially explain at least. "I don't know. I didn't cast the shield, at least not knowingly. I survived by luck." _By Harry_ , he mentally added to the sentence.

"I'm glad you're alive, mate," smiled James. "The world would not be the same without Padfoot in it."

 _It wasn't the same when you died Prongs._

Sirius allowed a small smile to cross his face. "I'm just glad I've seen the end of this war." _For now._

"Oh, I forgot, your cousin has been arrested," grinned James.

"Which one?" He hoped it was Bellatrix.

"The crazy one."

"Good. She deserves it." Sirius couldn't bring himself to feel bad. "How was she captured?"

"She tried to attack St. Mungo's," answered James, his eyes twinkling.

Sirius' eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Dumbledore believes so she could get to you," explained Lily quietly. "She and a few others got in the back way. They assumed you were there and wanted to get rid of you whilst you were at your most vulnerable."

"The Lestranges didn't get very far," continued James, his black hair falling about his face. "They were apprehended after a short battle and are now in Azkaban for life. They were found guilty of numerous crimes against Muggle-borns and Muggles. They tried to go after the Longbottoms as well however the attack failed."

 _Ah, another thing changed._

Frank and Alice Longbottom hadn't been tortured into insanity. That meant Neville Longbottom would grow up with his parents too.

Obviously his cousin had probably hated learning how her blood-traitor cousin had ended Voldemort and had vowed revenge. Attacking St. Mungo's had been folly however something she was likely to do considering she was not of sound mind and hadn't been for years. She didn't think things through and neither did her husband.

"She's gone to Azkaban?" he asked.

"She has." Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "Good riddance to her."

"Is Azkaban the best place for her?" queried James. "She's already insane."

Sirius shuddered. Duelling Bellatrix that one time had shown him how insane she had become after years in Azkaban: her insanity had just got worse and she hadn't had the luxury of turning into an animal to protect oneself from the effect of the Dementors, like Sirius had. "She's better in _there_ than out _here_."

Lily curled a finger through her hair. "You knew about Peter, didn't you?"

Sirius swallowed. "I had my suspicions. I didn't want to be right."

James' face darkened. "That little rat betrayed you. If he hadn't… if he had just stayed loyal… Then…"

"Voldemort wouldn't have become a burning, ripped up mess that he was," finished Sirius. He hated the idea of Peter being partially responsible for the Dark Lord's defeat but if he hadn't been betrayed then he'd still be in hiding.

"I'm going to go see him before they send him to Azkaban," said James. "I need to know why he did this to us… How he could turn his back on our friendship."

"Because he was scared. He couldn't see a scenario where we won so sided with Voldemort to save his own skin," spat Sirius, recalling what Pettigrew had told him in his original timeline when he had eventually caught up with him.

"Are you saying that because you know it's the truth or it is your own assumption?" queried Lily, her inquisitive eyes watching him carefully.

Sirius bit his lip. He knew it was the truth but he couldn't say it to Lily. He sensed she was already suspecting him. "My own assumption. He betrayed me remember?"

The red-haired beauty turned her head slightly.

James sighed. "I need to know why, Padfoot. Don't hate me because of it."

"Prongs…"

"Pong!" Harry shouted, wriggling from Sirius' grip and jumping from the bed into his father's arms.

"It's Prongs, Harry, not 'Pong'," corrected James as he caught his son.

Sirius chuckled. He'd forgotten Harry had used to call James 'Pong'. "I could never hate you."

"Then why won't you tell us why you're different?" asked Lily.

James grinned as Sirius' eyes widened briefly.

"I'm not different," he denied. Lily was far too perceptive for her own good.

Lily raised one eyebrow, looking a lot like James did when he used that expression on him. "Really?"

"Really," stated Sirius. _Don't push it, Lily._

She shrugged. "It's fine. I'm glad you're safe, Sirius. You're welcome to stay with us if you want to once Madam Pomfrey lets you out."

He smiled warmly. "Thank you. At least now the magical community can recover from the war." It was a shame Voldemort wasn't permanently dead but at least he had given them time. He just hoped when the Dark Lord returned (because it would happen) that Cornelius Fudge wouldn't try to deny it, assuming of course he became Minister of Magic.

Lily stood from her chair, looking across at her husband. "We need to be going. We came by to see you because this little one kept saying your name."

Harry stretched his arms out for his godfather. "Woof, woof!"

Sirius laughed. Harry had been such a happy child before his parents had been murdered. Now he would never lose that happiness. "Bye Harry."

Harry waved a small pudgy hand. "Bye bye."

James chuckled. "He never does that with _me_."

"Bitter, Prongs?" Sirius' eyes twinkled.

"No, just disappointed my son prefers his godfather over his daddy," retorted James, still grinning.

"You'll get over it," responded Sirius, eyes dancing in delight. He watched as his family left the Hospital Wing. Sitting back in the bed, Sirius tried not to worry but it was impossible not to.

One thing remained that tugged constantly at his brain. He hoped he could eliminate Voldemort properly before he returned to a body but the question was how had he survived? What was his fail-safe to ensure his spirit survived? He had a feeling he would be spending a lot of time at the library which wasn't his favourite place in the world.

* * *

James Potter stopped outside the cell door. He had left his wand behind in the Auror office, as all visitors to prisoners had to do. He was here to see his old friend: Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew had been under guard since his arrest and anti-animagus wards placed to prevent him from transforming. James had been surprised the Aurors had known about his ability as those wards were not routinely used.

The Aurors in front of the cell door looked at him.

"James Potter to see Prisoner 10576," he said, handing one of the Aurors a slip of paper that had come from the head Auror who had signed permission for the visit.

The Auror opened the door to the cell, stepping aside so James could move through. The door shut behind him, locking automatically. James made his way forward, stopping in front of the hunched man on the seat at the back of the cell, a mop of blonde hair falling into his eyes.

Peter Pettigrew looked up. "Prongs!"

"Don't call me that," grated James. He had thought it over and over in his head about what had happened. He couldn't deny it anymore, especially after speaking to both Sirius and Dumbledore about Pettigrew's betrayal. He'd been doing it for years and that hurt. It hurt Peter still thought he could use those childhood nicknames.

"But… I didn't do it! I…"

"You calling Sirius a liar?" asked James.

"You-Know-Who must have done something-"

James folded his arms across his chest. "You're supposed to be a Gryffindor. Act like one." He felt angry Peter was trying to lie to him, to manipulate him.

"James… I… I'm not brave like you. I didn't betray him straight away," Pettigrew breathed.

James snorted. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? You handed my best friend – no, my _brother_ – over to Voldemort! He nearly died because of you! It doesn't matter if you didn't run to Voldemort straight away. The point is you still willingly betrayed us. You are still an accomplice to attempted murder." He sagged, his shoulders dropping and he turned away from his old friend. "I just want to know why you did it. Why did you join them?"

Peter mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked James, turning back to face him.

"I wanted to save you. And myself."

"What the hell, Peter?" James shouted. "How could possibly joining the most feared man in the world be saving us and yourself?"

Peter winced, lowering his gaze. "I thought by joining him I could save you all when the dark end came. When he won I could convince him to spare your lives. And I didn't want to die either. I joined him out of fear… I only gave him information when he threatened me…"

"Not true," grated James, stepping forward, peering into the prisoner's face. "To have given Sirius' location to Voldemort you would have had to have done so willingly! It's how the Fidelius Charm works! You wanted to betray Sirius!"

"Only to save myself!" squealed Peter. "Anyone would have done the same thing!"

"NO!" James' voice resonated around the walls. "You should have died for us, like we would have done for you! Sirius was going to ask you to be our Secret Keeper."

Peter blanched.

"And you would have betrayed us just to save your own skin! Even if you did keep the Secret for as long as you could, you still would have done it. If Sirius hadn't decided to tell us to use Dumbledore and gone with you…" James swallowed. "We'd be dead. All of us. And you would have killed us. You would have let a baby die instead of you!"

"Prongs, I'm sorry! I didn't want to die! I wanted to live!"

James rolled his eyes cruelly. "Doesn't everybody? What we plan for in life, Peter, doesn't always work out. We have to live in the time that is given to us. I thought you were our friend… Our brother. But you turned your back on us." He shook his head. "How could you? Voldemort would never have spared us if he had won. He was a manipulator and used people until they were no longer of any use. If he'd won, he would have killed you. He would have killed Lily, killed Remus, killed Sirius, killed me, killed me son… Everybody you say you were trying to save, to protect, at the end would have died. All of us."

"He promised…" whispered Peter quietly.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "His promises are worth nothing. You weren't just our friend, Peter. You were our brother. We would have protected you. And now you've lost us." He started to turn back to the door but then glanced back. "Did you know Sirius knew you were the traitor? He picked you for that very reason so he could be betrayed. Even if he had died, Dumbledore knew who his Secret Keeper was. Your spying days on us were over the moment Sirius and Dumbledore started working together." He felt satisfaction at seeing Peter Pettigrew's stricken face.

"How did he find out?" Peter stared at James.

"I think he guessed." James raised a fist and knocked three times on the door. It was the signal to let him out the cell. The door swished open and he walked out, turning to look back at his old friend one last time. "Goodbye Peter."

* * *

"The last thing I expected to hear through the rumour mill was you getting yourself blown up." Remus Lupin stood in the doorway to the hospital wing, his robes battered and his face lined. "Took me a while to get back. Leaving the werewolf packs isn't easy."

Sirius glanced at his old friend. It was strange to see him young again. This Remus still had his brown hair and there were less lines on his face. He still looked older than the other Marauders. "It wasn't exactly my idea to get blown up," clarified Sirius.

Remus chuckled. "You're lucky to be alive, Padfoot."

Sirius bit his lip. "Everyone keeps telling me that. I'm surprised to."

"Never thought one of my best friends would be responsible for saving our world. Especially you."

Sirius grinned. "I have my moments."

Remus moved to sit down. "How is Prongs?"

"Devastated." Sirius had heard about James' trip to see Peter. He couldn't feel sorry for the little rat. It had hurt James to know one of his best friends had been so willing to betray them despite everything they had been through together. "He's pretty cut up about Peter…"

"I heard he'd been arrested," said Remus slowly. "He's a Death Eater?"

Sirius nodded, moving on the bed and making himself a bit more comfortable. He was due to be discharged later that day: he was just waiting for Madam Pomfrey to sign his release forms. "He is. He's been passing information for over a year… James said he did it to try to save us but he also said if it meant choosing between either us or himself… He would always let us die because he didn't want to die himself."

Remus shook his head. "You know… if anyone was going to betray us I never thought it would be Peter." He fidgeted. "I thought it would be you."

Sirius recalled having the same conversation with an older Remus after the Order of the Phoenix had been reformed. Both of them had suspected the other. Sirius couldn't be hurt by that now. He could understand. "I don't blame you thinking it was me… I'm the one from the dark family. Honestly, I thought it was you because of the whole werewolf thing…"

Remus smiled gently. "You're forgiven. I suspected you, you suspected me."

"And James trusted all of us," added Sirius quietly. He sighed.

"Hey, we're still the Marauders with or without Peter." Remus reached out and patted Sirius on the arm. "Still brothers. We'll face whatever is thrown at us together."

"Talking of facing things together… I have a favour to ask of you…" began Sirius. He had been considering what his next option was and he'd had an idea. "It would be an employment opportunity for you."

Remus cocked his head to the side, intrigued by the notion. "What is it?"

Sirius explained what he needed to. He was hopefully his friend would accept and when Remus said yes, he was glad to know his friends were still there for him.

Sirius had the ominous feeling he would need them. But he couldn't help but feel that one day they would find out the truth of where he came from. And he knew they would hate him when they discovered who he truly was.

* * *

"What do you intend to do now?"

Sirius frowned. "I have an idea of what I'd like to do. The war is over but Voldemort still lives." He sat in front of the Headmaster in his office.

"The press have said you may sign up to the Aurors," mentioned Dumbledore.

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ignore the _Daily Prophet_. I'm not becoming an Auror. I thought about it once but then I joined the Order and I was too busy fighting Voldemort to train… Everyone expects me to become an Auror because of what I did but that puts me out in the open. I shouldn't make myself a target. Loyalists to Voldemort will try to kill me in revenge."

"Or Voldemort will."

"Or him," agreed Sirius. It was inevitable Voldemort would try anyway. "I've spoken to Remus. I've asked for his help."

Dumbledore raised one white eyebrow. "With what?"

"I told him I need to look into Voldemort's history, his past. Find out everything I can about him. Perhaps there is something in his past that makes it possible for him to survive losing his body. Remus is good with research. And it will be a stable job for him since he's being ostracised from the Ministry because of his furry problem," answered Sirius. He caught his old Headmaster's eyes. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Voldemort."

* * *

Sirius slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. The spare-room he had been offered by Lily and James he had eagerly taken them up on. He wouldn't be there for long. He'd get his own place and move on. For now he needed time to heal, time to rest, time to think and consider everything Albus Dumbledore had revealed to him about Tom Marvolo Riddle. And to consider what he hadn't revealed to him. Certainly, the Headmaster had not told him everything despite his request.

He lay back on the bed, images racing through his mind, his thoughts focused upon a black-haired teenager with startling green eyes with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. That teenager no longer existed.

The burden was now on him. The burden that was once Harry's had fallen to someone else. The world saw him as their saviour even though it was the last thing Sirius had wanted. And he really hated the moniker of 'The Man Who Lived'. He would definitely be making a statement about _that._ But deciding to take advantage of his situation had meant taking Harry's place.

Sirius had always hoped he would survive yet he had prepared himself for death before facing Voldemort. He should be dead but fate seemed to have given him this link to Harry: a connection which had never been there before. Why? What use did it have?

"I'm here for a reason," he whispered aloud. "I came back for a reason. I won't fail James and Lily again. I will make sure Harry never has to stand against Voldemort. I'll protect you, Harry, whatever the cost." He rubbed a weary hand over his face. He needed to sleep, needed to rest.

The future would come eventually and when it did, Sirius would be ready to face it.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So... Harry is the reason Sirius survived the explosion. Sirius expected to die. A bond ties them together... More about their bond will be explored further throughout the story but since Harry is a baby they can't be sure it was him or made the shield but Sirius just didn't have time to... and Dumbledore's guesses are usually correct.**

 **Dumbledore is still convinced the prophecy referring to either Harry or Neville could still be important and he is certain Harry has a role to play now he's theorised Harry saved Sirius unconsciously and unknowingly.**

 **I figured Harry got 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' title from the press. I thought they would do the same for Sirius. It's a title that won't come up often but considering Sirius survived when he really shouldn't have done I thought it might be possible he would be labelled as such.**

 **Frank and Alice live and Bellatrix and the Lestranges still get sent to Azkaban. I think they would try to kill Sirius in revenge of losing their Dark Lord. Naturally, I think they'd attack St Mungo's in the hope they can kill Sirius. They failed.**

 **James and Peter... that was a fun scene to write. What did people think of it?**

 **Also, to clarify, I don't think, at this point in the time-line, Dumbledore knows about the Horcruxes yet. I'm not sure when he would have started to collect the memories either and this will be a plot point that will be brought up throughout the story. Sirius is going to be using the time given to him to find a way to kill Voldemort for good, before he can return.**

 **The next chapter will move on a few years... Hopefully the time-skip will make sense when its posted which it should be next Tuesday!**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) Thank you for all the comments for the last chapter! This chapter is shorter than the rest but each chapter should average at least 4000 words.**

 **For now we move four years ahead...**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Nine**

In the four years since Sirius had come back from the future life in the wizarding world had gone on. For the first six months following Voldemort's defeat various trials were held for all accused Death Eaters and most were sent to Azkaban though some, like Lucius Malfoy, claimed he was under the Imperius Curse. A nice donation to the Ministry secured his freedom.

Out of all the Death Eaters tried for their crimes, the only trial Sirius made the effort to attend was Pettigrew's where his former friend had tried to claim he was under the Imperius Curse however Sirius' evidence against him sealed his fate. Pettigrew was sentenced to Azkaban for life, his cell charmed with anti-animagus wards to prevent him from transforming.

Sirius had set up home in a Muggle suburb in Oxford, choosing to live away from the magical world to keep his privacy. He reasoned by living in a Muggle neighbourhood he would be able to protect himself better. His home was heavily warded and they had been reinforced by both Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Only a select number of individuals knew where the hero of the Wuzarding World resided and they only numbered in single figures: James, Lily, Remus, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Amelia Bones. Sirius knew at least one person from the Ministry needed to know where he lived, especially since he had taken residence in a Muggle area. He didn't want to be hauled up in front of the Wizengamot for using magic around Muggles therefore it was necessary for the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to know.

Sirius liked living in Oxford. It was a bustling Muggle city and he enjoyed his many walks through the busy streets, studying the history and the architecture. He rarely visited London though on the occasions he had to visit Diagon Alley he had always been waylaid by the press and young children. Remus was usually helpful in that regard as he was quite happy to go to Diagon Alley for Sirius but he wasn't always around, despite being in Sirius' continual employ.

His hope to learn more about Voldemort's history hadn't panned out well. Sirius was certain dark magic had been used to ensure the survival of Voldemort's spirit. They had looked into both old potion and charm rituals and had numbered down to a select few rituals he could have used to ensure longevity of his spirit upon the loss of his body. From Dumbledore they had gathered some details on Voldemort's childhood. They knew he had lived in a Muggle Orphanage and the name of his mother. Dumbledore had admitted his knowledge of Voldemort's history was incomplete though he was working on obtaining memories from people who had known him. In the years following their conversation Dumbledore had yet to reveal more though through Remus' research, Sirius had uncovered a lot more about Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had decided to keep it to himself in the hope the Headmaster would reveal more to him.

Still, there hadn't been a sign of Voldemort in the years since his defeat though Dumbledore's information put him as hiding in the forests of Albania. For now they could not confront him, not until they knew the secrets as to why he had survived.

* * *

 **Sunday 3** **rd** **November 1985**

It was the day of his twenty-sixth birthday that Sirius received a surprising letter, delivered to him by a Hogwart's owl. Wanting to keep his privacy, Sirius had ensured only select people could send him letters but correspondence from others had to first be checked by his safe-guards. Owls could easily be tracked which was why Sirius had decided to use both James and Dumbledore to check letters from people he had allowed to pass through his wards. This method enabled him to keep his location secret as well.

The letter had been diverted through Hogwarts and checked by Dumbledore before being directly sent to him from the school. The letter was thick and sealed by the Black family crest, with the motto stamped across the back of the envelope. Sirius pulled a face as he looked at it. It was obviously safe enough to open.

"Better get this over with," he sighed.

Slitting the envelope open and unfolding the parchment, Sirius ran his eyes over the elegant writing, recognising it as belonging to his grandfather, Arcturus Black, who was currently the Head of the House of Black. The letter was simple and to the point.

 _Sirius,_

 _It has been many years since I last saw you. In that time you have become a hero to our world. You are influential and well-known, placed to make a difference._

 _Your mother died three weeks ago. She remained displeased and disappointed in you. Her Will leaves everything to me however I have chosen to go against her wishes and grant you the right to inherit._

 _Details of your inheritance are included separately._

 _When I pass on you will become the Head of the House of Black._

 _Despite our differing political opinions, you are a worthy heir. Perhaps it is not too late for us to repair our relationship that broke so long ago when you left our family._

 _Written by the Hand_

 _Of_

 _Lord Arcturus Black,_

 _Order of Merlin First Class_

Sirius swallowed. He wasn't sure w _hat_ to think. His mother was dead, not that he cared about her considering how she had treated as he'd been growing up. It was difficult to love a mother who had beaten her child to near-death. He'd been lucky to survive and escape that night.

Despite his mother's best efforts, Sirius remained the heir. He'd inherited in the old timeline yet Sirius had never found out how or why. By the time he had escaped from Azkaban he had been the only surviving Black from the direct line. Currently in this new time line, three senior members of the Black family still lived: his grandfather on his father's side and head of the house, Arcturus, followed by his grandfather on his mother's side, Pollux and his great aunt Cassiopeia.

Sirius didn't want to be the heir. He'd left his family years ago. It would be better to let the Black name die. He certainly didn't want to become a Lord when his grandfather died. He could always refuse the title.

He pulled put another piece of parchment, unfolding it and running his eyes over the elegant, scripted writing.

 _I, Arcturus Cygnus Black, hereby proclaim Sirius Orion Black, born on the 3_ _rd_ _November 1959, my heir._

 _I override the Will of Walburga Black and leave to one Sirius Orion Black:_

 _The Ancient and Noble House at 12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Kreacher, the family house elf_

 _The vaults and gold belonging to Orion Phineas Black and Walburga Irma Black_

 _All of the above declarations will be assigned to you from midnight on your twenty-sixth birthday._

 _The title of Lord Black will be yours on the occasion of my death._

 _A.C Black_

"Urgh! Not the greatest birthday gift grandfather could have given." Sirius rolled his eyes. At least this time he didn't have to go back to Grimmauld Place and hide there. Being cooped up in the place for a year without being allowed outside had driven him mad and ultimately fuelled his desire to go and rescue Harry at the Department of Mysteries. But it was his own impulsive actions that had given him this second chance to set things right.

He let out a low frustrated growl as he glanced back at the letter.

 _Perhaps it is not too late for us to repair our relationship that broke so long ago when you left our family._

His grandfather was offering a truce, a chance to get to know one another.

Sirius bit his lip.

He cursed under his breath. "I'll deal with this tomorrow _after_ my birthday."

* * *

Later that day he flooed over to the Potter's for a birthday dinner, dutifully cooked by Lily. Sirius' skills in the kitchen were adequate but Lily was stunning. It was a result that meant James never had to learn how to cook. Lily always teased him, asking her devoted husband if she wasn't here what James would do. He said he would rely on Sirius' cooking as he was the next best thing.

"Happy Birthday, mate," grinned James, clapping his hand over Sirius' shoulder. "One year older. How does it feel?"

"I feel old," he responded. After all he had lived a longer life than James. He had fallen through the Veil aged thirty-six… His soul, his consciousness that had travelled back was really forty. Not that his friends knew it. He had yet to tell them of his true self but Sirius knew he wouldn't. Sometimes he caught Lily watching him when he was with Harry. Some of the things he had said to Harry as a baby she had observed and he wondered if she knew something. After all she had noticed he was different and Lily had proven herself quite adept at recognising magical talent and sensing it. She hadn't mentioned anything since that day yet he felt certain she had some inkling of him.

Harry was a happy child. He was now five and a half years old and he was the splitting image of his father though he had inherited his mother's temperament but he was prone to mischief making if provoked. There was a mini-Marauder in him waiting to get free. Their bond had grown over the years and Sirius felt it more often. It seemed to be tied to their emotions. If one was feeling scared or happy the other would feel it. Sirius knew Harry hardly felt anything from him but Harry's emotions came to him quite frequently. It was a joy to know the child he loved so much was very happy; it was in stark contrast to _his_ Harry from the old timeline.

Harry was an only child. James and Lily did want more children. Admittedly they were worried Voldemort would return and didn't want to endanger anymore children if Harry remained a target. It was a conscious decision by them both to protect Harry. Dumbledore had told them Voldemort would one day return. They had chosen to wait until he was gone before having more. It saddened Sirius that Harry didn't have a younger sibling.

His godson had plenty of friends. His best friend was Neville Longbottom, who was a day older than Harry. Frank and Alice Longbottom were Aurors, were a few years older than James and Lily, had befriended the Potters over their mutual endangerment of their sons. Harry and Neville saw one another twice a week, once at Harry's home and the other at Neville's. Occasionally they met up with the Weasley family who James had befriended through working at the Ministry.

In the years since Voldemort's defeat James and Lily had discussed career prospects with James choosing to go into the Ministry and work with Muggle artefacts with Arthur Weasley. Lily, on the other hand, was a part-time Charm worker, researching for new spells, something which she excelled at. She was also a freelance Potion-maker, working with her old friend Severus Snape, who'd she later learned had defected to the Order of the Phoenix close to the end of the war. When she had discovered Dumbledore had vouched for him, Lily had sought him out.

Sirius had not known why Snape had joined Dumbledore's side and Lily had never revealed why to him however he suspected James knew. The animosity between the two former wizards _had_ dwindled though Snape only visited when James wasn't around.

A small hand tugged at his robes and he knelt down to Harry's height, running a hand through the messy hair that couldn't be tamed. He grinned brightly at the boy. "Hey."

Harry's mouth widened and he laughed. "Happy Birthday!"

The little boy hugged him.

"Do you want your present?" Green eyes blinked up at him.

"I sure do!" grinned Sirius.

Harry took Sirius by the hand and pulled him into the living room. James was already sitting on the chair, head leaning back against the edge.

"Sirius wants his present now!" Harry boldly stated.

James chuckled. "Not until after dinner. Only children can open presents before dinner."

"But Sirius is a big child." Harry pouted, pushing his lower lip out.

James roared with laughter.

"Looks like my godson knows me too well," muttered Sirius.

"Can Sirius please have his present?" begged Harry.

"Harry!" Lily called from the kitchen. "Would you like to lick the bowl of mixture?"

Harry's face brightened considerably. "You can have your present later, Sirius. I have bowl licking to do." The boy then sped off to the kitchen.

"You know Lily did that deliberately don't you? To stop me saying yes?" asked James.

"You can't say no to him can you?" Sirius shook his head in amusement.

"How can I? Just look at his adorable face!" James defended himself.

Sirius laughed but then sobered up, his expression changing from a happy one to a more sombre one.

"Why so serious?"

"I'm always Sirius," he immediately quipped back.

James groaned. "You had to do that, didn't you?"

Sirius winked. "Always."

"That joke was old the day I met you," sighed James. "Just answer my question."

"I received a letter from my grandfather today. He's made me his heir even though my mother left me nothing… He's overruled her," he explained as he sat down beside his best friend. "He'd like to meet with me."

"Are you going to?"

Sirius shrugged. He didn't really want to. "I think I'm going to have to. No matter how much I loathe my family, turning my back on them when they are reaching out to me isn't the smartest thing to do. I now own Grimmauld Place and our library is filled with old books and my grandfather's library is huge as well. I just think having access to all this stuff would help Remus and I."

James did know what Sirius and Remus were doing. He thought it was a good idea himself, had even offered to help but Sirius had turned him down.

"You don't think it could be a trap? To get revenge on you?" enquired James.

Sirius shook his head. His longer hair fell over his shoulders. He'd let his hair grow slightly past his shoulders in the last few years. "No. I think they are interested in seeing the Black name rise again. They can only do it through me and the influence I hold therefore I am their only chance to restore our house to its former glory."

James grimaced. "But they know you would never follow their policies."

Sirius shrugged. "I think my grandfather is intelligent enough that supporting the dark arts at this time isn't a good political move. Its common knowledge my family disowned me for my views… When the press tried to contact my mother after I defeated Voldemort do you know what she did?"

James shook his head. "No…"

"She yelled obscenities at them. Insulted me and anyone without any Pure-blood in them. My grandfather made a public apology on her behalf. He is well aware of the way of the political spectrum and will do anything he can to ensure the Black family retains its power," explained Sirius. "But I have an idea on how to judge whether it is worth it to return to the Black family fold."

James' gaze hardened. "This involves Lily and Harry doesn't it?"

Sirius grinned. "You guessed it, Prongs."

James groaned. "I'm not going to like this."

"Only way I can think of to test my grandfather's loyalty to me. I'm not going to meet him at his place just in case it is a trap and I'm not going to give him my location either. So we need a mutual location," explained Sirius.

James nodded. "Ok. You can use my aunt and uncle's old place. It hasn't been used in years." He narrowed his gaze. "No way am I letting your grandfather into my _home_ even if it is public knowledge we live in Godric's Hollow."

Sirius chuckled. "I can understand that."

"And you want Harry and Lily there to see how he reacts to being around those of 'impure' blood," continued James, guessing Sirius' plan.

"Exactly."

James ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Fine. If Lily is happy to be involved then I give you my permission."

Sirius laughed. "Your permission? I don't think you can prevent Lily from doing anything."

James frowned. "Maybe not but Harry is my son."

"Harry will be fine," said Sirius. "I'm only willing to reconnect with my family because of the information I may collect out of it. If anyone has anything on Voldemort than the Blacks will. I wouldn't do this with my mother still alive." He recognised now that perhaps throwing everything out of Grimmauld Place had perhaps been a silly course to go on. What if there had been something there that could help him with Voldemort? Going through Grimmauld Place without the mentality of wanting to get rid of everything would give him the opportunity to reassess everything in his childhood home.

"I hope you do find something to bring Voldemort down. I hate he's still out there. What if he targets Harry again?" James was worried, like any parent would be.

Sirius reached forward and clapped James on the shoulder. "The only danger Harry is in, is his connection to me. It would be because of me my godson would be sought out. I hope Voldemort will be too concentrated on me to even consider Harry as a threat."

"I don't want either of you in danger," sighed James.

Sirius narrowed his gaze. "Better me than Harry," he said as he remembered a green-eyed child from another life.

* * *

A few days later, Lily and Harry met Sirius at the second property James had inherited from his aunt and uncle. It was a three-story house in the middle of Norfolk, near the marshes, in a secluded area away from Muggles. James and Lily had nearly decided to move there after the war but had decided to remain in Godric's Hollow amongst a wizarding community.

Sirius and Remus had spent the last few days cleaning the house up. He had sent a reply to his grandfather, agreeing to meet at the location of Sirius' choosing. His grandfather had replied, confirming the terms of agreement.

Lily approached Sirius as he waited for his grandfather to arrive. He had been told he would Apparate to the property boundaries. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Go inside and stay with Harry. I only want to test him on how he reacts to you. I needed a way to test him and you and Harry are perfect."

"I know James hates the way we are being used like this," said Lily biting her lip, "but I can see why you want to use us. We stand for everything your family hates."

Sirius grinned. "If they really want me to inherit, finding out if they accept anyone who is not of Pure-blood origin is the best way to go about it. I'm the only one who has a chance of turning the Black name around."

Lily smiled sadly. "I think you already did when you changed everything."

Sirius turned his head quickly in Lily's direction. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "It was supposed to be Harry, wasn't it? Voldemort chose Harry over Neville. He hunted James and I to get to Harry… You stopped him and changed everything."

Sirius swallowed. Why did he have the feeling Lily _knew_? "I didn't intend for things to happen the way they did." He hadn't expected to survive. Even four years later, Sirius still marvelled how he had lived when he should have died.

"No, you didn't… But you gave Harry a normal childhood and for that I am grateful." Lily briefly gave him a hug before turning and going back inside the house. "And I don't hate you for it," she added over her shoulder.

Sirius breathed a deep sigh of relief but panic was flooding him. He couldn't help believing Lily had guessed who he really was. Out of anyone in their group she would figure it out and wait for him to tell them the truth. But he wouldn't. She may not hate him but James certainly would.

A loud CRACK echoed through the air and an elderly man appeared in front of him, a few metres away. He wore black robes with the Black Family crest embodied into them. His sharp features were lined with wrinkles and his nose was large for his face. His eyes were the same shade as Sirius'. Sirius had inherited the strong Black features from his father who in turn had got them from his own father. The chiselled jaw as the beginnings of a beard and his grandfather's hair had greyed long ago.

Sirius steeled his jaw and watched as his grandfather approached.

"Sirius," the man's voice was croaky and gravelly. He held out a hand.

Sirius shook it, not wanting to be impolite. "Grandfather. My condolences to the loss of your Daughter-in-law."

"Well said, however your mother was a disappointment to me in later years. I had hoped with the loss of Orion and Regulus she would try to reach out to you. She refused to heed to my advice."

Sirius snorted. "My mother was never right in the head. Would you like to come in?"

"Certainly," Arcturus Black agreed.

Sirius led the way inside. Lily and Harry were waiting in the living room. He led Arcturus down the hallway and turned right before moving into the lounge. Lily was sitting on the floor playing with Harry.

As Arcturus stopped as he entered, his eyes falling upon the witch and child. His lips twitched and he sought out his grandson. Sirius watched his grandfather carefully.

"It's Lily Potter, isn't it?" Arcturus broke the silence.

Lily rose from the floor and walked forward, extending her hand, just as Sirius had told her to do. "Arcturus Black. Welcome."

Without hesitation Arcturus took Lily's offered hand and shook it.

Sirius' eyebrows rose. In all his time, Arcturus Black had _never_ shaken the hand of a Muggle-born witch. He had despised them.

"Surprised, Sirius?" his grandfather smiled.

"A bit," he admitted.

"And the little boy must be the Potter heir?"

Lily nodded. "He is. Harry James Potter."

"I'm sure he will make a fantastic wizard when he grows up," praised Arcturus. The Black statesman moved to sit and Sirius placed himself opposite while Lily returned to Harry on the floor. "I have learned over the years that perhaps my views were wrong. Since Regulus' unfortunate passing. After you ran away, Sirius, I had a lot of contact with Regulus. It was my job to train him as heir. It was with me that Regulus began to show sympathy to Muggle-borns and Muggles. He asked me why we felt the need to persecute those different to us… I told him because it was taught to us when we were young, therefore our beliefs are right. Yet Regulus raised an important question with me."

"What was it?" asked Sirius.

"Why didn't we decide for ourselves? Why do we stick to the same belief? Do we not have the right to look at every opinion?" Arcturus Black said.

Sirius had a feeling he knew where this was going. "And?"

"We researched together and I found my opinion began to change. Muggle-borns are just the same as us. Magic can live in Muggles. If witches can produce non-magical children into a Pure-blood family that has been Pure for centuries with no hint of Muggle relations, then surely Muggles can produce magical folk? And then Regulus sent me a letter and… he died. I am no longer for blood purity as I once was. I would still prefer it but if we keep breeding amongst ourselves we will die out. The Wizarding World is changing. And the Black family needs to go with it. And _you_ are the one who can lead our House and restore it to its former glory."

Sirius frowned, crossing his right leg over his left. "How did Regulus die?"

His grandfather's eyes saddened. "I don't know how. His body was never found. Only that his date of death appeared on the tapestry. He had only left Hogwarts a few months beforehand." Arcturus bowed his head. "His letter…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled bit of parchment.

Sirius reached for his grandfather's shaking hand and took the letter, exchanging a quick glance with Lily before rolling it open and reading his brother's familiar scrawl.

 _Grandfather,_

 _In the months since I left Hogwarts I have come to realise being a Death Eater isn't what I want to be. If I'd known what the Dark Lord was capable of I would never have joined him. He says he is for blood purity, to cleanse our world… But everything I've learned with you over the last few months has turned everything on its head._

 _Grandfather, the Dark Lord is immortal. I intend to destroy that which makes him immortal so that one day he can be defeated._

 _Tell Sirius he was right about me._

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

Sirius blinked a few times as he tried to compose himself. His eyes ran over the words again, focusing on the cryptic message his brother had left. "Did Regulus succeed?"

"I do not know. I like to assume he did but it is what killed him in the end," replied Arcturus quietly. "I never told your mother this. If she had known both her sons had turned from the dark side…"

Sirius gripped the letter. "Can I keep this?" The letter did confirm Voldemort was immortal. Therefore there was something out there that kept him alive. He suspected Regulus had failed since Voldemort had survived. "If Regulus succeeded with his mission, whatever he did didn't stop Voldemort from remaining immortal. He still is. He survived four years ago."

"I suspected as much myself. The reason I wanted to give you your inheritance now is because I know you will face him again. You defeated him and I'd rather my last remaining grandson survived."

Sirius bit his lip. He should accept yet it was difficult to believe his grandfather had changed. "You would still prefer blood purity, wouldn't you?" He needed absolute clarity on that particular issue.

Arcturus hesitated. "I would however if we do not expand we will die out. I may be old, Sirius, but I am not beyond accepting new ideas, new beliefs. If I must admit when you first started to show signs of rebellion, going against the family creed, I did start to wonder then but never pursued it."

Sirius turned to Lily. "What do you think, Lils?"

"I think he's genuine." Lily had spent the entire conversation judging Arcturus Black. She was very good at reading people. It was a skill she had developed long ago. "I think he'd be able to help you… if you let him."

"Is this why you brought Lily Potter here?" asked Arcturus.

"I brought her here to test you. To test your reaction towards a woman who you would have once despised and refused to touch. Yet you didn't hesitate to shake her hand. Many Pure-bloods wouldn't sully themselves with that motion. You did it without thinking, without that look of disgust on your face," explained Sirius.

"Does that mean you _will_ officially be the Black heir again?" Arcturus leaned forward in his seat watching Sirius with those old eyes of his.

Sirius didn't hesitate to answer. He had seen what he had wanted to witness. "Yes. Yes, I will."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I want to do something different from other time-travel stories which is why I've decided to cover this particular period of time.**

 **I think Sirius would choose to live in a Muggle city and I don't want it to be predictable he is in London so went for Oxford instead. I also believe his location would be kept secret apart from those who needed to know and I assume at least one person in the Ministry of Magic would need to be aware of where he was living.**

 **Sirius hasn't found out much about Voldemort's past in the four years since Voldemort's defeat either so he hasn't really made much progress.**

 **The issue with the Black family... I researched into this before deciding to include this: Sirius' mother hated him and I can only think the reason Sirius inherited in canon was because of his grandfather, Arcturus, who died in 1991, before Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Looking at lines of succession, Arcturus would have been the Head of the House of Black, in which upon his death Sirius would have inherited. I can only assume Arcturus left everything to Sirius, overriding his daughter-in-law's wishes. We do not know much about the Black Family, other than that they were a dark family, but Arcturus must have had some Pro-Muggle leanings for him to leave everything to the blood-traitor of the family, even if he was locked up in Azkaban. I decided to throw in the twist with Regulus as well... So I am trying something different with the Black Family and I hope it is believable. If not... please give it a chance!**

 **I adore young Harry and yes, Neville is his best friend. I think Frank and Alice are a few years older than James and Lily but would have bonded over the threat to their children.**

 **Lily and Snape... I think if she had known he had defected, their friendship may have been restored, though not as it once was. As for James and Lily's professions... a lot of stories I've read had James as an Auror, I wanted to do something different and I also wanted Harry to know the Weasley's growing up so I figured James must have gained an interest in Muggles through Lily, so why not have him in the same department as Arthur Weasley?**

 **The next chapter will be posted next week!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N) 200 reviews? Wow! Thank you everyone so much for the feedback! I'm so glad this story is going down well.**

 **Just a slight warning for this chapter: Sirius says a swear word. Where it occurs I figured it would be something he would say at that point.**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Friday 15** **th** **November 1985**

"I am surprised you have decided to return to the Black family, Sirius." Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair contemplating the young man in front of him. "I can understand your reasons for doing so but it does place you at risk. What if this is a plot to assassinate you in retribution for what you did to Voldemort?"

Sirius sighed. He had been over this with the Headmaster _already_. Did he have to go over it again just because the old man was paranoid? "It _could_ be but it _isn't_. My grandfather was always fond of Regulus even before I became the dishonourable heir. If he wasn't going to listen to me, he'd listen to Reg… especially if Regulus' opinion changed over time… I was _always_ different. I think I wanted to challenge their beliefs whilst my brother lapped it up, wanting to be the good, perfect son I strove not to be. But then reality and life happened and perhaps he wasn't as bad a person as I thought he was… Perhaps I influenced Regulus, gave him that little bit of doubt and perhaps my grandfather had it too. He just needed pushing from someone other than me."

"Even if I advised you against doing this…" said Dumbledore.

Sirius shrugged. "We need to take risks. We haven't made any break-through in the last four years. We haven't even discovered how Voldemort survived." He narrowed his gaze at the older man. "I know you do have your theories. Neglecting to share them of course." He had the nagging feeling that Dumbledore was still of the belief Harry would play an important role and didn't want to spill all the information he had to Sirius. Still, Sirius was keeping things from Dumbledore too. He wasn't going to trust him completely. He doubted the Headmaster trusted him fully either.

"I have faith we will make progress soon," replied Dumbledore calmly. "Returning to the Black family fold will not do you any favours. The publicity surrounding Walburga Black's opinion of her hero son shocked many. They would worry where your true allegiances lie."

Sirius snorted and laughed. "The public isn't that stupid." Though they could be since they had believed Fudge when he had branded Harry and Dumbledore liars. Hopefully he could avoid that same scenario from occurring again. "If you recall my grandfather made a public statement in apology. I have since gone back and read exactly what he said. The signs were there in his speech that signified his own changing opinion. He may be old and the Head of my house but Arcturus Black isn't as much as a Pure-blood wizard as he used to be. As for my reconnecting with them? I have to. I need the Black family library. And Grimmauld Place could become a safe haven in future. If the public do think my allegiances are changing then I will need to remind them I live in a Muggle neighbourhood. And I own a motorbike. That flies. No Pure-blooded wizard would ever sully themselves with Muggle things if they were against them in any shape or form."

The Headmaster took a heavy sigh. "I see there is no way in dissuading you from this course of action."

Sirius folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not letting you control what I do with my life."

"I have never done that, Sirius."

"In my old timeline you did. You consigned me to Grimmauld Place to keep me safe. Yet keeping me locked up there was the last thing you should have done. I was desperate to get out… And…" he swallowed. He'd got himself killed. "I was foolish and you are not entirely to blame for that incident… but it would have been avoided completely if you had just told Harry the truth."

Dumbledore remained silent, watching Sirius' blazing eyes carefully. He still had a lot of anger over Dumbledore's treatment of him in his old life yet it was beginning to wane.

"I cannot apologise for what I did because I have not done it and nor will I. You have seen to the timeline changing. Harry is a normal child without the burden of prophecy. Voldemort remains concentrated on regaining his form and getting hold of _you_. I am concerned for your safety. I do have spies and rumour has reached me of his continued obsession with you."

Sirius stilled his face. "He won't get me," he stated bluntly. "But I know what you are doing, Albus. This is where you and I differ – you still believe Harry will be the Prophesised child. He won't be. Not working with me fully will hinder our progress. You still work towards the assumption that something will happen to James and Lily. But it won't. Not while I am around to stop it." Sirius had noticed it over the years. The Headmaster still took an interest in Harry. But not Neville even though he fit the terms of the prophecy exactly.

"We should always plan for contingency," replied Albus. "Just because you have beaten the prophecy for now doesn't make it any less valid. We need to be prepared, surely you can understand that? James and Lily do."

"If I told them who I really was they might see it differently," stated Sirius calmly. "As of now they heed your warnings because you've told them there is a high chance of Voldemort focusing on their son when you tell me the complete opposite."

"Harry needs to be ready if you fail," replied Dumbledore.

Sirius gnawed his teeth together. "I won't." Though he couldn't be sure of it himself. Voldemort was dangerous and unpredictable. He'd surprised the Headmaster in the old timeline by laying low after his return. Sirius knew he was in danger because Voldemort would want to take his mind apart and learn everything about the future he came from. "I know you worry reuniting with the Blacks will endanger me further because they could easily hand me over. I believe my grandfather wouldn't do that. My grandfather on my mother's side might though his younger sister is more inclined to side with the Head of the family rather than her own brother. There is a risk in going back but I have to take it."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Very well. I do, however, have one other proposition for you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Your safety is paramount. Voldemort will return – we both know this. Therefore I have a job offer for you."

Sirius swallowed. "Right…" He would hear him out before turning him down.

"The Muggle Studies Professor will be retiring at the end of the school year. You could take up her position. You have ample experience with Muggles and…"

Sirius cut him off. "I'd be safe." He shook his head. "No, I have to decline. I'm not needed at Hogwarts yet. If Voldemort makes his move it will be in ninety-one. Six years away. Though he may have coincided it with Harry's return to the Wizarding World. I don't think he did. I think I need to be at Hogwarts while Harry is attending…" He couldn't place why but he had a feeling that everything would kick off when his godson began his magical education.

"Are you certain? The position may not be available when you want it to be…" said Dumbledore.

"I know…" Sirius shrugged. "Either way I will be here when Harry attends Hogwarts." He sighed. "Look, for now, I need to be working with Remus. We have another six years before I need to worry about Hogwarts. It will work out. And I'll be careful around the Blacks."

Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Just be sure you are doing the right thing, Sirius."

"I will be."

* * *

"He offered you a job?" Remus gaped at him.

Sirius laughed. "He did. And he disproves of reuniting with the Blacks."

"You still turned him down?"

Sirius sipped from his glass. "Yes. There is still too much to do." He wasn't going to tell Remus he was planning on being at Hogwarts while Harry attended.

Remus sighed. "Padfoot… We're not doing well. We're stuck in a dead end. Maybe taking up the position wouldn't be so bad."

"We do have a lead." He reached into his pocket and withdrew Regulus' letter his grandfather had allowed him to keep. He had not shown Dumbledore the letter, choosing to keep it to himself until he had been able to investigate. Perhaps the Headmaster wouldn't have been so against him reuniting with the Black family if he had known Sirius' true intentions.

Remus rolled out the parchment and read through the letter his eyes widening as he reached the words Sirius had found to be most important. _I intend to destroy that which makes him immortal so that one day he can be defeated._ "He found something?" his werewolf friend choked out.

Sirius nodded, running a hand underneath his chin. "It seems so but what I don't know. This is why I turned down Dumbledore's job offer because I need to investigate this. If Voldemort is immortal I doubt he would have one fail-safe. I will have to bring Dumbledore into this at some point but not now. He's not sharing with me so I'm not sharing with him."

Remus frowned. He disproved of the secrecy between the two wizards. He had attempted to get Sirius to be truthful but it fell on deaf ears.

"Don't say it, Moony. I know you want me to work with him fully, but he isn't a saint. He may be to you because he gave you a life you thought you would never have. I'm grateful he did. He keeps secrets from me as well. Even if I told him everything he still wouldn't share with me."

Remus handed the letter back to Sirius. "So… how do we go about this? Regulus died…"

"I know. That's the problem. He must have told someone. Not my mother. She would have loathed him if he'd turned from the dark side. My dad died at the same time as him. He wouldn't have known either. But Reg was always close to Kreacher… I wonder… "

"Kreacher?" Remus asked.

"The house-elf my parents owned," shrugged Sirius. "Kreacher adored Regulus and hated me." _And betrayed me,_ he thought thinking of Kreacher's role in his death.

"Would he tell you if you asked?"

"I don't know. But to get him to talk to me I'd have to be nice to him," said Sirius, shuddering. He still hated the house-elf. "That's going to be difficult."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll manage."

Sirius doubted it.

* * *

"What I do not understand, _Arcturus_ , is why you would name the blood-traitor your heir when he has destroyed the very person who gave us all hope to live in a Pure and respectful world!" Pollux Black ranted, clutching his fists in anger and his dark eyes blazing at his cousin.

Arcturus shook his head. He had expected this. Pollux was the father of Walburga Black. She had learned her prejudice beliefs from him. "Poll… The world is changing. Our family needs to change with it if we are to survive. Do you wish for our name to die out?"

Pollux sneered. "It's better to die out than allow a blood-traitor to inherit. My great-grandson should be the one to inherit."

"Draco Malfoy?" sneered Arcturus. "He's not a Black!"

"He's more a Black than Sirius will ever be!" spat Pollux in return.

"Sirius is more a traditional Black," said a calm, willowy voice.

Both man glanced towards the elderly lady sitting on the other side of the room. Her grey hair was tied up in a bun and her soft blue eyes were nothing like the hard gazes both Arcturus and Pollux Black had.

"He's not a traditional Black! He fraternizes with blood-traitors and Mudbloods and filthy Muggles! They're scum! All of them!"

Cassiopeia Black sighed. She had never married. Unlike her brother Pollux, she had never really agreed with more of the Pureblood prejudices they had been taught growing up. Alphard, her older brother, had been disowned for giving Sirius money but also for his own views on Muggles. They may be filthy but they weren't bad. Muggles must have some good attributes if they were able to produce magical children. "I think we fail to see what Muggles could bring to us. Sirius is different but it is a good different. Regulus was the same. He was never like you Poll."

"He would have been if he'd been my child…" snarled Pollux. "Unfortunately I let my grandson, my heir remain with you."

"I am the Head of this house. Regulus was once the heir. It was my job to teach him but it was also his job to teach me. I learned things from him. We will die out if we do not adapt to the changing world. Look at what has happened to our family because of the way we raised our children? We do not have long lives, insanity is a high point… Look at your granddaughter, Bellatrix. She was insane before she was sent to Azkaban. This is what inbreeding has done to us," explained Arcturus calmly.

"It is what keeps us Pure," Pollux responded. "I will not betray our values. The whelp of an heir is not legit in my view."

"Fortunately you are not the one who will dictate who is heir. Even if I die before you, you will not inherit. The right of succession would fall in Sirius' favour," smirked Arcturus. "Even the Wizengamot would refuse you successive rights."

"Orion's children were weak. They came from you," snarled Pollux angrily. "You have weakened our bloodline. I should never have paired my daughter with your son!"

"Sirius and Regulus were lucky they were not insane. Father only agreed to the match because you were adamant it would make our blood purer than it already was. Walburga's intended husband should have been someone else, not my son!"

"Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted, rising from her chair and glaring at the two cousins. "This is what blood purity has done to us! We have lost so many family members from the past war. Continued inbreeding will ensure our heirs will not live long enough to continue our noble bloodline!" She turned flashing eyes to Pollux. "At the moment it is unwise to show support for the Dark Arts in this political climate. We are declining and our power has waned. Sirius can aid us here. He may not be who you wish him to be, Pollux, but he is a powerful wizard and it would be foolish to deny him his inheritance simply because he does not agree with _you_."

Pollux's eyes narrowed. "I remember when you were for blood purity."

"I still am," replied Arcturus. "We still are. But to deny the way the world is going is to hinder the Black family. To progress we have to make sacrifices. I've already lost one heir to the Dark Lord. I do not intend to lose another. I want to restore the Black name."

"Draco Malfoy is a good enough heir!" said Pollux. "He is of excellent heritage."

"That he may be but Draco is too young at present. If the Black heritage was passed on before Draco is of age, his father would come to control it. Lucius Malfoy may be a perfect example of Pureblood aristocracy but I do not wish for him to get his hands on our money, heirlooms or properties," said Cassiopeia, turning her nose up at the thought. "Due to the traditions of our family and magical law, only male descendants can inherit. Draco, after Sirius, would inherit. But Lucius Malfoy would control it if Sirius was to die before Draco became of age."

Pollux snorted. "Our legacy is better handled in the hands of a Malfoy than that blood-traitor."

Arcturus sighed. "I am not changing my mind. I have already filed the relevant documents with the Ministry. Sirius will be my heir."

Pollux glared at the senior Black, his fingernails pulling at the chair as if he wanted to rip the very fabric underneath them. "Mark my words, Arcturus, the blood-traitor will destroy our purity and run this house into the ground. I surely hope I am still around to see it just so I can prove to you that your decision was _wrong_."

Arcturus sighed. He knew he was making the right decision. He still wanted blood-purity but it would be stupid of him to disregard Sirius' right to inherit because he had taken a different path from his fellow family members. And Sirius was traditional despite being a rebel. He was still a Black at heart; fiercely loyal to his family and protective of those unable to fight back, despite being cunning and intelligent.

Still, Sirius was his grandson. And the last hope the Black family had left to restore itself to its former glory.

* * *

Pollux sat quietly after Arcturus had left and Cassiopeia had retired to the kitchen. He clenched his arthritic hands ignoring the pain in his knuckles as he considered the future of the Black line. How had it come to the blood-traitor being granted his inheritance? It should have been Narcissa's boy. He and Lucius had been planning it for years. All they needed was for Arcturus to pass away though now he knew his Will left everything to the blood-traitor the plan would need to be changed.

Arcturus was still in good health.

Murdering him now would only ensure the blood-traitor inherited which wasn't what Pollux desired.

There was only one other option left to him. He should have done it long ago when the boy had first run away from home. But back then Arcturus had been fully involved with the Dark Arts and had happily decreed Sirius a worthless blood-traitor. Yet now he stood to inherit and Arcturus was making amends to ensure the Black name continued.

Pollux reached for a quill and a piece of parchment.

He scribbled two sentences on it.

 _The blood-traitor has become a problem. He must be dealt with._

Folding the piece of parchment up and slipping it into an envelope, Pollux wrote: _Lucius Malfoy._

Lucius would know what to do.

* * *

 **Sunday 24** **th** **November 1985**

"It surprises me that a family who hated Muggles would choose to live in a Muggle area of London, in one of their residential areas," said Remus as he stared up at the depilated house. The houses next to it looked well cared for whereas this house looked like it was beginning to fall apart.

Sirius grimaced. "My family wanted to remain away from the magical community but close to the Ministry. It's one of the oldest buildings in London. It was adapted over time to stay in keeping with the area. The house wasn't always hidden from view… But as more and more Muggles came to live here, my family wanted to avoid them so my father decided to put as many protections on it as possible to prevent Muggles from noticing us. I remember when I was younger… I used to sneak outside and play with the children… My mother didn't like that…" grinned Sirius.

Remus snorted. "If she hated Muggles I can see why."

Sirius pushed open the front door, raising his wand as he did so, carefully moving through the door and into the hallway. He glanced around. It was filthy. In his old timeline the house had been neglected for a decade before Sirius had come along to reclaim it, now he was there within a few months of his mother's death, yet the house was disgusting. "This place looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years… My mother must have gotten really careless in her last few years… Why didn't she order Kreacher to -" His eyes fell over the curtains that hid his mother's portrait. He narrowed his gaze.

"Sirius? What is it?" asked Remus as he stepped up beside his friend.

He pointed to the curtain where his mother's portrait hung behind it. He decided to lie and whispered to Remus. "Grandfather told me my mother had installed a portrait of herself. It screams. Loudly. We need to be quiet when going past that portrait there." His grandfather had told him no such thing. He just wasn't going to wake the portrait up. He'd had enough of her screaming banshee voice in the year he had been stuck in the place.

Sirius led Remus up the stairs to the top-floor where he paused at the top of the stairs. His searched out the name-plates on each door. One for Sirius and one for Regulus.

Remus tapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Why are we coming up here?"

"Regulus' letter. I didn't search his room before so I could have missed something…" murmured Sirius.

"You've been back here after you ran away?"

Sirius winced, realising his mistake. He quickly tried to correct himself. "No, I meant I never used to go in my brother's room. He did try to get into mine, multiple times."

"Oh. It sounded like you had searched your home before," commented Remus.

Sirius shrugged and walked towards his brother's bedroom, opening the door and stepped into the room. It was as he expected: a monument to Voldemort. Even when he had remained hidden in the household before his death, Sirius had never brought himself to be able to visit his little brother's room. Maybe if he had he would have found something that could have aided in the war effort? He hoped he would find something similar here. "We'll start our search here."

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Whatever Regulus found that makes Voldemort immortal," replied Sirius, beginning to rifle through the draws of the desk.

Remus raised one eyebrow. "And he would have put it in his bedroom?"

"I don't think it would be anywhere else," shrugged Sirius. He already knew what was in the house thanks to the year he had spent living there. Of course he was supposing Regulus had left something behind.

Remus joined in the search, pulling out drawers, rifling through folders and opening cupboards as they both searched.

As Sirius pulled back the covers on Regulus' bed and picked up the pillow, his fingers brushed against something metal in the mattress. "Huh?" Quickly he pulled back the sheet covering the mattress revealing a tiny compartment that was zipped up. "I think I've found something."

Remus looked up and moved from the wardrobe, where he had been going through the pockets of the robes still hanging inside, to Sirius' side. "That's an unusual hiding place…"

"Not where one would expect to find a hidden compartment. And it was magically made too." Sirius unzipped the compartment and found a small metal box inside. He picked it up, examining it, frowning as he did so. "It's not magically locked…" His eyes found a padlock with number dials used as locks. If he got the right combination of numbers it would open.

"Would it be as simple as something as his birthday?" asked Remus.

"Dunno," said Sirius, but turned the dials so his brother's birthday were the dominant numbers. He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. Frowning Sirius then changed the combination to his own birthday – 03/11/59. There was a soft click and the box opened. "Looks like he wanted me to open it and no one else would consider trying my birth date."

Inside, scrunched up very small, was a small piece of parchment which simply had Sirius' name scribbled across it in Regulus' handwriting. Carefully he picked out the dusty parchment and unfolded it, finding a short letter for him. It was dated September nineteen seventy-nine.

 _Brother,_

 _I have come to realise that the Dark Lord is not someone I wish to associate with. The things I have seen done and have been asked to do… They are evil. I can't bring myself to stay with him any longer, especially not after I learned his secret._

 _I wanted to please the Dark Lord. He needed a house elf and I volunteered Kreacher. When he returned, what I learned from Kreacher horrified me. I had to stop the Dark Lord. I know I won't survive but ensuring his defeat is more important to me than my own life._

 _Sirius, he's made a Horcux._

"FUCK!" Sirius cursed. He had never known how his brother had died and now he was beginning to feel guilty. But it wasn't that, that had led to him yelling. It was the notion Voldemort had a Horcrux. He should have expected it. Several books in the Black Family library had mentioned them. And Sirius wasn't stupid. He knew what the basic principle of a Horcrux could do but since they were outlawed it wasn't a term many witches and wizards were comfortable with or remembered. His eyes moved back to the letter, grinding his teeth together in frustration.

 _I'm going to destroy it if I can. If I fail Kreacher will know. I gave him specific instructions._

 _I suspect I will not see you again, brother. I'm sorry I was cruel to you in school. I regret I did not listen to you when I had the chance._

 _I hope you can forgive me._

 _Your brother,_

 _Reg_

Remus had read the letter over Sirius' shoulder. "Well… that complicates things."

Sirius grimaced. "If Regulus failed to destroy this Horcrux it would be why Voldemort survived." _In both timelines_ , he mentally added.

"Or…" Remus swallowed, daring to voice the unthinkable aloud, "he made more than one."

Looking down at the letter again Sirius made a face. "I hope not. If there is only one of these it should be easy to ascertain where it is if Regulus failed to destroy it. Though it seems Kreacher has some knowledge… Urgh… why didn't I talk to him before about Regulus' death last time I was here?"

Remus threw Sirius a look but didn't comment.

 _Be careful, Sirius, if you keep slipping up Moony will notice._

"Right," Sirius coughed, "we need to talk to Kreacher." He walked out the room. "He usually sleeps in the kitchen."

Remus followed as Sirius walked down the stairs, lighting the lamps as he went to give a bit more light to the old house. He reached the ground floor and then stepped quietly around before stopping at a closed door. He opened the door and walked down a few more steps before stepping into the drab and dreary kitchen.

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled.

A loud POP and an old house-elf appeared in front of them. He took one look at Sirius and started to mumble under his breath. "The blood-traitor has returned. How dare he soil this noble house with his traitorous blood. Oh my dear Mistress would have a fit if she knew he had returned."

Sirius knew he had to lay down some ground-rules. "I order you to not wake my mother's portrait ever again. You are forbidden from insulting me and any of my friends and family. You have been passed into my care and you will answer every questions put to you."

Kreacher glared up at Sirius, hatred flickering in his eyes.

Sirius took a deep-breath. "How did my brother die?"

"Kreacher can't say."

"I just ordered you to answer all of my questions!" replied Sirius. "Why can't you say?"

"Master Regulus made me promise not to tell anyone in the family."

"Ah," Sirius groaned. "That complicates things."

"Why?" asked Remus, watching the house-elf with pity reflected on his face.

"Even though Regulus is dead if he gave Kreacher specific orders not to tell anyone in the family how he died, I cannot overrule him." How was he supposed to find out?

Remus grinned wolfishly. "It's simple, isn't it? He can't tell anyone in the family… So anyone who has an inch of Black blood cannot be told. But…"

"Someone who isn't related can…" Sirius eye's widened as he grinned at his friend. He turned back to Kreacher. "Fine. You can't tell me what happened to Regulus but you can tell Remus if I'm not here. Therefore I order you to obey and answer any of Remus' commands and questions. You are to remain here until Remus dismisses you. Understood?"

Kreacher fidgeted, going through the words in his head, trying to figure out a way to not do as his current Master had said. He cursed silently under his breath and Sirius smirked.

"Right, well, I'll be in the Black Family library," said Sirius as he patted Remus on the shoulder. "It's on the second floor when you're done."

"You're just leaving me here with him?" Remus stared at Sirius incredulously. "Alone?"

"I can't bring James here can I? Besides I gave Kreacher orders to obey you. He can't say what happened to Regulus while I'm here! You're not a member of our family therefore Regulus' last order does not apply to you."

"Fine," growled Remus. "But you owe me."

Sirius laughed and left the kitchen, making his way back up to the ground floor and then up the stairs again towards the library. Last time he had been here he had thrown out all the books without looking at them but now he had a legitimate need to actually read them. His family had one of the largest collections of dark magic books in Wizarding Britain – and now they knew Voldemort had created at least one Horcrux perhaps the Black family library would have some books on them.

" _Lumos_!"

A ball of light shot from his wand and floated in the middle of the room. Each wall had a bookcase standing up against it, filled to the brim with books. "Hmm. Where to start?"

Slowly, Sirius began his task.

* * *

He'd only flicked through ten books before Remus arrived in the room having finished talking to Kreacher. Sirius glanced over the top of the book he was reading – _Dark Objects and How to make them_ – before settling it down in his lap. "Well?"

"Regulus joined the Death Eaters when he was sixteen years old. He started to have doubts very early on but didn't want to act against them. Voldemort asked Regulus to use Kreacher for a mission and Regulus consented…" Remus bit his lip, "He used Kreacher to test defences set up around a locket Voldemort wanted to keep hidden. He left Kreacher to die after he was satisfied but Regulus had ordered Kreacher to return no matter what. Regulus asked to be informed what the Dark Lord had wanted a house-elf for and… Sirius… he was horrified at what happened to Kreacher."

Sirius' face was slowly going white.

"Regulus created a duplicate of the locket, asking Kreacher to take him to the place Voldemort had hidden the locket. He wrote a note and left it inside the fake locket… Kreacher was reluctant to go into details of what happened… Regulus drank a potion which made him so thirsty… The locket was hidden in a cave, on a small island surrounded by water… Regulus tried to quench his thirst through drinking the water…" Remus swallowed. "He was dragged under the water by Inferi Voldemort had placed there. He had told Kreacher to take the real locket and replace it with the fake one and then leave without him and destroy the locket. Regulus drowned… and Kreacher took the real Horcrux…"

"Did he destroy it?" asked Sirius quietly. He felt horrified at how his brother had died.

Remus shook his head and reached his hand into his robes and lifted out a golden locket with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlaying on the front. "I asked Kreacher for the locket… He gave it to me. I told him that you intended to finish what Regulus started." He handed the locket to Sirius. "Kreacher couldn't open it. He hasn't been able to fulfil Regulus' last command."

Sirius touched the locket and immediately felt dark magic pouring into his skin. "Rem…" he swallowed thickly. "This has his soul in it… A part of Voldemort is in this locket…" He grimaced and slipped the chain over his neck. "This is the only way to keep it safe until we can figure out a way to destroy it. Horcruxes are not easy to destroy." He had learned that from one of the books he had skimmed through earlier though it had not detailed how they were destroyed which was frustrating.

"We should go to Dumbledore," Remus advised. "He may know the uses of how to destroy these things."

"Maybe. But… not yet. Let's go through this room first. And after that… I will talk to Kreacher." Sirius wished he had known before what had turned his brother against Voldemort and harming Kreacher had been one of the sure ways to end his brother's fascination with the Dark Lord. Regulus had made amends for the mistakes he had made in his past. Now it was Sirius' turn to find peace with Kreacher… Even if the little elf had betrayed him and sent him to his death…

Perhaps it wasn't too late to forgive and forget the mistakes of the past?

Muttering under his breath, unbeknownst to his friend, Sirius made a vow: "I will not make the same mistakes I did in the past. I can't fail."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Okay... so Sirius now knows about Voldemort's Horcrux (or one of them) but he doesn't know how many he has or if its just the one and nor does he have the means to destroy this one either.**

 **Dumbledore is concerned by Sirius taking up his inheritance and his worries are valid especially since, as you can see, Pollux (Sirius' grandfather on his mother's side) is not happy and would rather his great-grandson, Draco Malfoy, be the heir. I didn't want all the Black family to suddenly become good and I certainly believe there would be some anger at Sirius inheriting and they might try to do something about that.**

 **Regulus didn't send Sirius the letter for the simple reason he wasn't sure Sirius would believe it. He hoped that one day his brother would return to Grimmauld Place and find it. If there is anyone who Regulus would have wanted to know the truth it would be his blood-traitor of a brother. Regulus intended for Sirius to find the letter but wanted to make it difficult for him.**

 **Sirius wanting to be at Hogwarts when Harry attends... its more Sirius wants to protect Harry and he has a feeling that Voldemort will make his return then. Voldemort does know Sirius is a time-traveller but what else does he know? What other information did he learn before Sirius shut him out? So Sirius wants to take precautions, especially when it comes to Harry.**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) Thank you for the feedback for the last chapter! This chapter didn't pan out the way I had expected it to… Oops.**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Lucius Malfoy's response came quicker than Pollux had anticipated however the reply did not please him. Not one bit.

 _Now is not the time to act against the hero of our world. To assassinate him in a time of peace would be folly and would lead to a thorough investigation which would reveal the true perpetrators of the plot. If I am linked to any assassination – and I am not infallible – I will bring you down with me. I am not risking my position within the Ministry to satisfy your desire of succession in the Black family fortune. Draco will inherit, I can promise you. The time will come when the Dark Lord will rise again. When he does, Black will die. I will make sure of it._

A part of Pollux had anticipated this response. He knew it was folly to attack the blood-traitor but he didn't want him to inherit. If he wasn't killed now before he could file a relevant Will with the Ministry then the family fortune would never go to Draco. Sirius Black would ensure no Malfoy, whether they be of Black blood or not, would ever earn the right to inherit. He'd probably give the fortune to blood-traitors like the Potters!

The unfortunate thing was, was Pollux could understand where Malfoy was coming from. If the Dark Lord did rise again, Black wouldn't be so lucky as to survive again. He would die. With Sirius' death others would fall. The Potters would die and perhaps the Black fortune and estates would go to someone more worthy… He cursed angrily. He might not live to see that glorious day and he wanted it now. He was old and no longer had the youthful strength he once had. His grandson knew how much he despised him. Sirius wouldn't face him. He would smell a rat. But that didn't mean Pollux wouldn't attempt to end Sirius's life on his own. He still had other contacts he could use. Other ways to ensure the assassination of the Black heir.

For appearances sake, he would have to accept his worthless grandson to be heir to his noble and ancient house. The time wasn't right for Lucius Malfoy to act but it _was_ time for Pollux to set events in motion that would lead to Sirius Black's untimely death.

* * *

Though he had declined Pollux's desire to rid himself of the blood-traitor, Lucius found it heartening to know that not all the Blacks had chosen to side themselves with the Wizarding hero. The political climate was still too much in favour of Sirius Black to even attempt an assassination. Any attempt would be thoroughly investigated and no matter how one may attempt to cover their trail there would be those who would willingly betray those in favour of a lesser sentence. Any attempt would eventually link back to Lucius and he realised he wouldn't be able to pay people to keep himself out of trouble. Even though he was skilled at hiding his tracks, attempting to kill a hero was political suicide.

Currently.

Black was hidden far too well. He rarely socialised and the only people who knew where he lived where those he was close too. There were no records in the Ministry of where he dwelled either though Lucius was certain at least one individual knew. At most Black did not reside in Grimmauld Place though in recent days the house had been closed off to them. His wife, Narcissa, had been a frequent visitor to the house in the past few years but was now unable to get there. She had been in the house after Walburga's Black death, suggesting her sudden inability to enter the ancestral home of the Black's was down to the fact Sirius Black had taken claim to it and had visited the place and ensured that no one other than his desired guests could enter.

Though he had turned down the opportunity to rid the world of the blood-traitor _at the moment_ , that didn't mean Lucius wasn't already working on something. Long ago his Lord had gifted him with a diary. Now it was something he was keeping to use for a special time. Word from the Ministry was Albus Dumbledore had offered a teaching position to Sirius Black but he had refused though Black had intimated he would be there for his godson's education, who was due to start in six years.

Six years may be a long time to wait to act against Sirius Black but it was time Lucius didn't mind waiting for. He had the diary for a reason and he fully intended to use it against the man that had defeated his Master.

He smirked.

Black would fall and the family fortune would be his, just as Pollux Black wanted.

* * *

 **Saturday 30** **th** **November 1985**

After nearly a week of wearing the locket Sirius had come to realise it was bad for his health. He was constantly angry and shouted several times at Remus despite the werewolf not doing much wrong. He was agitated and felt dark and gloomy and it was only on the Thursday that Remus commented that perhaps Sirius should remove the locket. When he did Sirius vowed to never put it back on again, which was then itself in a problem as they required a way to keep it safe until they could find the means to destroy it.

Wearing the locket reminded Sirius of what he felt like whilst cooped up in Grimmauld Place and he never wanted to be reminded of that period of his old life again. It was then he considered the idea to store it inside his Gringotts vault, electing to move the majority of his gold to the Black family vault which he now had full control over.

In his own personal vault Sirius put every security measure he could upon the locket to prevent anyone from acquiring it. Thankfully he and Remus were the only ones who knew exactly what the locket was and it seemed likely Voldemort had never known it was missing otherwise he was sure Grimmauld Place would have been razed to the ground.

Especially if the Dark Lord discovered Regulus Black had been the one to take it from its original hiding place.

Sirius had elected to not visit the cave where Regulus had died though a part of him wanted to. Kreacher could lead them there if Sirius asked him to.

Sirius also took the unusual measure of ensuring he was the only one who could access his vault, preventing even the Gringotts Goblins the privilege to open it. It was a security measure that was only gifted to those of an ancient bloodline which Sirius qualified for. The Goblins didn't like this measure however agreed to it on Sirius' instance as an extra security addition. Sirius did, however, key Remus' signature into the wards he had erected thereby ensuring if Sirius died then the vault would open for Remus but not while Sirius was alive.

Now the locket was dealt with for now and hidden securely until they could find a way to destroy it, Sirius had decided to search the Black Family Vault, a place he had never visited as his grandfather and father had always controlled the family finances. The vault was huge and stored large amounts of gold. It wasn't just gold stored in the vault; there were also other family treasures.

Yet he was here for a specific reason. He had known of a specific artefact stored in the Vault which his father had once told him about as a boy. It was what he sought now.

He found it rolled up tightly and magically sealed against a wall: a piece of preserved parchment. The Black family crest was visible upon it.

Taking it with him, Sirius was hopeful the parchment would answer some questions he had about Voldemort. He just hoped it was worth it.

* * *

"How did you find out Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin?" asked Remus as he leaned over the parchment Sirius had brought back from Gringotts. "I know it shows it on here but you seemed to know it before seeing this." His right hand was pointing to the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and his left towards 'Salazar Slytherin' which was inked further up the parchment.

Sirius blanched. Truthfully he had learned it from Harry in his old timeline when the boy had caught him up on how hectic his first two years at Hogwarts were. "Dumbledore knew and told me."

"And you only thought about telling me now?" Remus raised one eyebrow watching his friend carefully.

Sirius shrugged. "He only informed me recently," he lied.

Remus didn't look convinced. "We've been searching for information about Voldemort for years. I would have thought the first thing you would have done upon learning this was to tell me. But you didn't." He narrowed his gaze. "What are you keeping from us?"

"Nothing," replied Sirius. "Look, it was an oversight okay?" He really did need to be more careful. Why was he getting so complacent with what he said? _Maybe it is because I am sick and tired of the secrets. Just maybe Dumbledore is right and I should trust them._

Remus shook his head and loose strands of grey-brown hair fell about his face. He looked down at the parchment again which displayed a family-tree that kept being updating magically whenever a new heir was born. It was an ancient parchment that kept growing as the family trees grew. "This is a remarkable piece of magic. Where did your grandfather get this?"

Sirius shrugged, brushing back a bit of hair behind his hair. "I don't know. It's been in my family for years. It was rumoured this was created by Salazar Slytherin to keep track of all the Pure-blood families. It was a way for them to see where ones line became impure." He brushed a finger against Salazar's name and then at Tom Riddle's. They were different colours. "Gold names show they are pure-blood, red means they are contaminated with Muggle blood."

"Kind of makes me wonder how many of Voldemort's followers knew he was a half-blood?" smirked Remus.

"I suspect he kept that secret to himself," answered Sirius. "If he discovered he was the heir of Slytherin and learned of his true ancestry it was possible for him to then lie about where he came from. He could have easily told people his magical parents died when he was small and he was raised in the Muggle world. No one would realise he wasn't a Pureblood. At least this tree confirms what I suspected. He is related to the Gaunts and he is the last of the line of Slytherin."

"Voldemort is also related in some way to everyone else in the Wizarding World. At least the Purebloods anyway," Remus grinned nastily. "You're related to Voldemort, Sirius!"

Sirius glared. "Shut up. And it is very distant anyway." He traced a finger to the parents of Salazar Slytherin's wife. They'd had more than one child. He was only related to Salazar through marriage. Salazar Slytherin's wife had, had a younger brother. That brother's child had married a member of the Black family. The gold thread from that particular union came down to the present day where Sirius' name sat golden at the bottom of the parchment. He had never assumed he wasn't related to Voldemort. The majority of the Pureblood families were interwoven so much it was likely every Pureblood had some link to him. Even the Potters had one such link, through James' uncle Charlus who had married Dorea Black. It was very distant but it had made his point.

"This tree doesn't give us much information other than confirmation of things we already knew," said Remus. "What's next?"

"Talk to the people Voldemort went to Hogwarts with. Dumbledore hasn't been very forth coming about me accessing old school records so I needed to find a way that tells me what witches and wizards went to school with Voldemort. The dates of birth on here enable me to track down those who did. It will take time but I think it will be important to learn how much Voldemort changed over the course of his school years…" Sirius explained. "At the same time we need to be researching ways to destroy the Horcrux. And maybe look for other ones… Unfortunately we can't confirm if he has anymore… There is one thing I want you to do for me."

"On top of everything else?" asked Remus dryly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I need to know where the Gaunts resided. Voldemort wants to be a Pureblood. I think finding it would help us." He sighed. "As far as I am aware the Gaunts were very private. It's unlikely any records exist of where they lived. Maybe search the Muggle directory. See if you can find anything about the Riddle family. They likely lived close to the Gaunts." He wished he knew where Harry had been transported to in the Triwizard Tournament. All he knew was it involved a graveyard but exactly where in the country he wasn't sure of. Dumbledore had never told him.

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Continue searching for ways to destroy this Horcrux." Sirius folded his arms across his chest.

"You could just ask –"

Sirius glared at him. "No."

* * *

 **Wednesday 4** **th** **December 1985**

"Moony!"

Remus knelt down as Harry rushed to him and leapt into his arms. He laughed as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. He was looking so much like James now. Apart from the eyes: Lily's eyes.

"Where's Padfoot?" asked Harry.

"Padfoot couldn't come to visit today," said Remus.

"Oh," Harry looked momentarily sad. "Put me down please, Moony, I'll play by myself then."

Remus shook his head as the little boy rushed off to the playroom. He made his way towards the kitchen where James and Lily sat at a wooden table, sipping cups of tea. "I want to know what spells Sirius used to bewitch Harry into preferring him over me."

James snorted. "Trust me. I ask myself that same question on a regular basis." He took a chocolate-covered biscuit from a plate in the centre of the table and bit into it. "What do you want, Moony? We weren't expecting you today."

"This is the first chance I've been able to come over and talk to you both." Remus sat down. He felt guilty over what he was doing but his suspicions had been raised far too much. "Have either of you ever noticed anything strange about Sirius in the last few years?"

Both nodded.

"Not just me then," commented Remus. "We need to talk to him. Find out what he's hiding."

"Good luck trying," James drank from his cup. "I've attempted twice before. He won't talk."

"Perhaps we need to come at this from a different angle?" suggested Lily. "He's still Sirius Black but…" she hesitated, searching for the right words, "…he feels and looks older than he is. His eyes show a depth to them that have never been there before. Some of the things he has said to Harry over the years… It makes me uneasy but you cannot help trusting him. He changed in one day back in nineteen eighty-one. Even then I noticed it…"

"What are you thinking?" asked James. "Your theory… I know you have one…"

Lily shrugged. "It's not my place to say. I may not be correct."

Remus frowned. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"I would assume he does," said Lily. "He and Sirius work together or they did… If anyone knows why Sirius has changed it will be him."

James stood from this chair. "Well I'm sick of Padfoot's secrets. He's my brother. He should trust us! He'll need us when Voldemort comes back."

Lily shuddered. "I realise it is inevitable he will return but I worry he will still focus on our son…"

James sobered. "From what little we know I don't think Harry will be a target. He swore revenge on Sirius."

"But they could still use Harry against him!" Lily sighed. She shook her head, her red curls falling over her shoulders.

"Back to the problem at hand, why don't we just floo to Sirius' and confront him?" asked Remus. "He can't deny us all together surely?"

James snickered. "You don't know Padfoot like I do. I tried that by myself. As soon as I started talking to him, trying to get him to answer, he used magic to throw me out. Pushed me through the Floo. He's also got wards on his house that attacks anyone who attacks him. He's got every security measure on it. A confrontation wouldn't work."

"Can't we break some of his protective measures down?" queried Remus.

Lily shook her head. "No. They've been keyed to his signature. Anyone who tries to break the wards down he is alerted to. Even if I did help build the wards myself even I'm not immune to their effects. Sirius is very stringent on his security. Only he can bring them down."

James pulled at his hair, tugging at the black strands. "Then what do we do?"

"Go to Dumbledore," advised Lily.

* * *

"I did warn Sirius years ago to trust you about who he really was." Dumbledore sat in his chair, eyeing the three wizards in front of carefully. "He refused and has continued to do so whenever I have bought the subject up. I knew it wouldn't be much longer until you got tired of his secrets and decided to try to force his hand. I am glad however you came to me first."

James stared at his former Headmaster. They had dropped Harry off with Frank and Alice so they could meet with Dumbledore at short notice. "You know why Sirius is different?"

"I was one of the first people he came to after he changed," smiled Dumbledore, not giving anything else away.

Lily gasped, remembering that night in nineteen eight-one vividly. He had been so relieved to see them alive. "James and I were the first. James thought he was drunk… He wasn't was he? He was in shock!" She brushed a small hand through her hair. "Even if we do confront him, he still won't tell us, will he?" She had known for a while who Sirius really was but had kept it a secret for years, confident in the knowledge that one day he would confide in them but after four years he still hadn't.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, fingers tapping together as he considered the young witch in front of him. "How long have you known, Mrs Potter?"

Lily's lips quirked up. "A while."

"Lily?" asked James.

She turned her bright green eyes on her husband. "October nineteen eighty-one, everything changed. But he hasn't been careful enough. I'm very perceptive. He used to talk to Harry… tell him things that I thought were strange… but they make sense if I go with my theory. It's the only way he knows so much about our son. And why he changed his mind so suddenly about asking Pettigrew to be our Secret Keeper."

Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked around his desk. "I think it is time for Sirius to tell the three of you the truth, whether he agrees with that assessment or not. The longer he holds out, the more you will resent him for hiding things, and he will need you all in the coming years. To alienate you from his secrets doesn't make a strong friendship."

"Then how do we get him to talk to us?" asked Remus. "Without running away? He has a habit of doing this."

"We will bring him here." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke.

* * *

When he stepped into the Headmaster's office, Sirius had not expected to see James, Lily and Remus sitting there. A sick feeling rose in his stomach and he knew why the Headmaster had summoned him. He glared at the old man who stood behind his desk, ignoring the stern glare Sirius was throwing his way.

"Sirius…" Dumbledore began, still ignoring the angry gaze of the younger wizard. "You can't hide it anymore. Lily knows and Remus has suspicions. You need to trust them."

"No, I don't," he stated, though his heart was aching to. But he couldn't see past his fear of them hating him for his actions in his old life.

James stood and approached his friend. "You trusted me about the abuse you suffered with your family and I helped you… This is no different. We won't think differently of you."

Sirius bit his lip. "You don't know that. You can't know!" He hated he had been pushed into this position. But he had brought it upon himself. He had been slipping up for a while now as if a part of him wanted them to know.

"Padfoot, we're your best friends. You expect us to trust you when it comes to dealing with Voldemort," said Remus quietly, "but how can we when you won't trust us?"

"You'll hate me if you know," answered Sirius, his shoulders sagging. He needed to get out of here.

James rolled his eyes. "We won't hate you if you tell us."

"With the secrets I've been keeping?" Sirius snorted. "I'd find it surprising if you didn't."

James moved forward. "Friends shouldn't have secrets. It's what drives them apart in the end. Secrets destroy friendships, Sirius! Yet for years you've kept something big from us. You tell Dumbledore but not us! Why not?" James' voice had risen and his hazel eyes flashed at his best friend.

"Because I needed an ally that wouldn't judge me for what I'd done!" shouted Sirius. "Someone who wasn't involved in what I did!"

"We wouldn't judge you either!" yelled James, pushing Sirius back roughly against the wall.

"Shove off, Potter!" Sirius threw James' hands away from his shirt.

But James was beyond caring. He was angry, pissed off and annoyed that even caught in a dead end, Sirius still wouldn't admit to anything. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't end our friendship right now!"

"James!"

"Prongs!"

Both Lily and Remus pulled James away from Sirius.

Sirius obstinately turned his back on them and reached for the door, only to find it locked. He glared at Dumbledore over his shoulder. "Let me out."

The door unlocked and Sirius stepped out, slamming it behind him. He didn't want to be followed.

* * *

"JAMES! How could you do that?" Lily laid into her husband, anger flashing darkly in her eyes.

James groaned and sagged, the anger he held over Sirius' long-term secrets evaporated in a second. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"That's an understatement, Prongs," growled Remus.

"We have to go after him."

"He fears telling you because of your precise reaction, James," interrupted Dumbledore quietly. "You've shown him what he stands to lose if he lets you in. But you would never abandon him would you? No matter what happens."

James shook his head. "No. I wouldn't. He's my best friend, my brother. He saved us. He risked his own life to face Voldemort. It's just… whatever he's hiding, no matter how big or small it is, I'll still love him like I do now. He's a part of my family. I know getting angry at him at his refusal was stupid but secrets do tear families apart."

"Then you have to make him understand that you will still love him, regardless of the secret he bears," advised Dumbledore. He peered out of the window. "Sirius is still in the Castle. If I'm correct in my assumptions of where he will be heading you still have time to catch him. I cannot stop him from leaving the grounds however if he reaches the school boundary."

* * *

"PADFOOT!"

Sirius sped up. He needed to reach the gates before they caught up but he knew it would be impossible.

He heard hooves pounding behind him and he knew James had transformed. He could run faster as a stag than as a human. Trying to get away was hopeless, not when they had the means to stop him. Sirius sighed and turned around just as the stag stopped and Prongs returned to being James Potter.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry at you or to…" James sagged. "No matter what you are hiding we will stand by you. All of us."

Sirius saw over James' shoulder, Remus and Lily stop behind him, both slightly out of breath after running through the grounds to catch up with him.

"I've been keeping secrets for years with good reason," said Sirius slowly. Everything in his head was precious, every moment he held from another life was a lesson he could use in this life. "I worry how much you would judge me if you knew…"

James took a deep breath. "Sirius, you're my brother. You have been a part of my family for nearly fifteen years. My parents adopted you! I made you Harry's godfather! You're a hero to everyone… What could you have possibly done to make you believe we would abandon you? I can't hate you… I never could."

Sirius shuddered. "You would if you knew… the truth," he whispered. Why couldn't he believe they would stand by him? Why was he making it so difficult for them?

"You don't know that," replied James. "It is your fear talking. You are a Gryffindor, aren't you? You've faced Voldemort and lived! Why can't you face us with the truth? We won't run away and we won't abandon you." Cold air rippled around them, ruffling through James' hair.

Could he really do this? Could he trust them to not turn their backs on him? He was sick of hiding everything. Sick of doing this alone. He had made mistakes recently and kept opening his mouth when he shouldn't be and making them even more suspicious. A large part of him wanted to tell them the truth, to let them in… "Prongs…"

"Sirius… whatever it is you are keeping from us we will always stand by you," reiterated James.

Sirius turned away, bowing his head and taking in deep breath after deep breath as he considered the words his friend was saying. A small hand reached out for his left hand and he recognised the soft feel of the palm belonging to Lily.

"Will you really stand by me after what I've done?" _Or now didn't do since I changed the timeline._

"Sirius… we are your family. And we trust you. But it is time for you to stop keeping secrets and let us in," said Lily quietly, her voice like a song in his ears. She squeezed his hand gently. "I think I've worked out what you are keeping from us."

Sirius felt his heart start to beat faster. He couldn't help it. He could run, make a break for the gates but doing so would break the friendship he had… He couldn't do that to them. Trees rustled around them and a light breeze tugged at their hair and clothes. He kept his head bowed, not daring to believe this was happening.

"Your eyes look older. They reveal your true origin," continued Lily serenely.

"How long have you known?" asked Sirius, his guess Lily Potter had realised who he was years ago had been correct. Instead of pursuing him for answers she had just kept it to herself, waiting for the day when he would trust them with the truth.

"A few years…" she smiled gently.

Sirius took a deep breath and turned his body around so he was facing James and Remus. He squeezed Lily's hand letting her know he was ready.

Ready to make or break his friendship, but he wouldn't be the one to reveal the truth.

No, they needed to hear this from Lily rather than him. They might believe her if the words came from someone other than him. But what she revealed was the last thing Sirius expected her to say.

"James and I died on the thirty-first October nineteen-eighty-one, didn't we?"

He didn't register James' shocked 'what?' and Remus' paling expression as those words leaked from Lily's lips.

Sirius swallowed. He felt a single tear trickle down his cheek. "Yes…" he finally admitted the long kept secret he had held for four years. His voice choked as he continued. "And I killed you both. It was my fault."

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **First of all I did not intend for this confrontation to happen this soon – it was going to happen and I had a good place for it a little bit later… but then as soon as Sirius starts making Remus suspicious he's going to want to know. And I knew I couldn't hold it off much longer. Sirius does want to tell them the truth but he is also afraid too – he worries they will abandon him.**

 **The next chapter will deal with Sirius talking to James, Lily and Remus…**

 **As for the assassination attempt – I thought about this for a long time. Lucius wouldn't risk it politically and Pollux knew this – he wrote that letter out of anger at being denied what he thinks should happen to the family fortune – and I figured Lucius wouldn't try anything at the present time either. Lucius would be more concerned about keeping up appearances then focusing upon the assassination of Sirius. Whereas Pollux really doesn't have much to lose at this late stage of his life so we will see more of him in the future…**

 **Sirius and the locket – I figured as soon as he knew how irritable it was making him feel he would be getting it off of him and hiding it somewhere else and Gringotts is by far the safest place at the moment. Unlike Harry, Ron and Hermione, Sirius does have the luxury of hiding the locket in a secure place instead of carrying it around with him wherever he goes.**

 **The family tree Sirius found doesn't seem like much but it does help Sirius track down people who may have been at school with Voldemort. I don't think he would be able to easily get hold of student records and I think Dumbledore would refuse his request. Students need their privacy after all. And Sirius' family having married into the line of Slytherin is likely considering we know from canon the majority of Pureblood families were related in some way, so it stands to figure that Sirius is related to Voldemort distantly, way back in the family tree.**

 **In the next chapter… the confrontation between Sirius, James, Lily and Remus continues…**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) Well I'm updating a day earlier then usual because I am working tomorrow night so am unable to do so... I could have waited until Wednesday to update but since this chapter is one that is quite anticipated I decided I'd be kind instead of mean and post early! :D**

 **The next chapter after this will, however, be posted on Tuesday 3rd May...**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Wednesday 4** **th** **December 1985**

There was utter silence, apart from the rustling of the trees, at Sirius' words. His hair flapped around his face and the cool, wintery breeze forced itself between them. Lily's hand remained in Sirius' own. He didn't want to let go, lest he make a run and hide. The tear fell from his chin and onto the leafy grounds.

It was then James burst out laughing, giggling like the school boy he had once been. "Come on, be serious."

Sirius scowled.

No one was laughing and James stopped, suddenly realising that _this_ wasn't a joke. "You are being serious." His hazel eyes sought those of his wife. "Lily?"

Her red hair fluttered gently in the breeze and her cheeks were flushed red from the cold air. "James…. Sirius is a time-traveller."

"He – what?" spluttered James. "But… but… that's…"

"Impossible?" finished Remus. "It does make sense however." He seemed oddly at calm with the revelation that one of his best friends was an alleged time-traveller. "There was always something different about Padfoot. The wolf knew. I just couldn't place how."

"You don't… care?" asked Sirius, surprised by their reactions, though James still looked shocked. He was shaking slightly. Why were they not abandoning him? Weren't they mad?

"Whatever future you came from must have been terrible for you to change it," said Lily. "But you told Dumbledore when you first came back, didn't you?"

"I had to tell someone…" he admitted quietly. He shouldn't be doing this outside. "I thought you would abandon me if you all knew the truth… you would hate me… You still might if I tell you everything." He bowed his head.

"Padfoot…" James spoke up, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Did Lily and I really die?"

Sirius nodded. "You did… It was the worst day of my life." Grief welled up inside him. "We shouldn't speak here… We don't know who is watching or listening." The last thing he wanted was this particular conversation to be overheard.

Lily was still holding his hand. "Will you come back to Professor Dumbledore's office?" she asked, her green eyes watching him beseechingly.

Sirius looked at them all carefully. He could see curiosity in their expressions but also sadness. He couldn't deny them the answers they craved. They knew the truth now: short of obliviating them he couldn't hide it, unless he ran, but he knew they would catch up with him. Even if he did wipe their memories, they would one day learn especially if Voldemort returned. The Dark Lord would make it his business to know more about the enemy that had defeated him. Sirius nodded to Lily's question. "I will… But… what I tell you… and what you see… please don't get mad at me."

"Sirius," responded Lily kindly, "I don't think any of us could." She smiled at him. "Come on."

* * *

James, Lily and Remus sat in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. The Pensieve the Headmaster owned sat at the side, a few of Sirius' memories twirling within its depths. Sirius leaned back against Dumbledore's desk, arms folded over his chest as he stared at his three best friends. The Headmaster had politely left the office, giving Sirius the time and space he needed to talk to his friends. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning?" advised James.

"Tell us what happened in the old timeline," said Lily. "We need to know why you came back."

"First, how did you figure out the day you died, Lily?" asked Sirius. He had been careful, genuinely carefully to not let anyone hear anything. How had Lily known, unless his suspicions of her had been correct? More importantly, how had she figured it out?

"After Voldemort was defeated you used to come over and visit Harry a lot. When he was small, unable to really talk or understand what people were saying to him, you used to speak to him quietly. You used to say you wouldn't let James and I die again, that you wouldn't allow Harry to be the one to fight Voldemort and that he would never have a scar on his head… I wasn't in the room when you spoke those things but I am a mother – and an overprotective one too – and I used charms to keep an eye on Harry at all times. One of the charms I used was an advanced listening charm. Even if I wasn't in the room I could hear what you said to him. You piqued my curiosity and I started to listen in more than I should have done. I realised when you came to us after you had suggested using Peter as our Secret Keeper, only to change your mind that that was the point you had come back to. You also mentioned Halloween a few times to Harry when he was young… how you wouldn't let it pan out how it had originally done so. It was an educated guess," explained Lily, hesitating slightly, "that we died when Harry was just a year old… Pettigrew betrayed us?"

Sirius nodded. "I did always wonder if you had overheard what I said to Harry but I could never confirm it."

Lily grinned. "I hoped in time you would come clean and trust us all with the truth. In the years I have known who you really were I have never once considered hating you for what happened in an old timeline. We're alive now and that is what matters."

Sirius felt grateful Lily thought like that. It made talking to them much easier and he felt more relieved, more confident they wouldn't abandon him from what occurred in the old timeline. He did, however, need to answer Lily's question about Pettigrew's betrayal. "He did. He betrayed you barely a week after he became Secret Keeper." He couldn't look at them. "I'd arranged to check on him on Halloween but when I got to his hide-out he was gone. There were no signs of a struggle… I came straight to your house after that… It was partially destroyed…" He looked up at James, remembering seeing his body in the hallway of the house. It was an image he would never forget. "I saw your body first, James… Just lying there… with your eyes open, completely still…"

Lily gripped her husband's hand tightly.

"I heard crying upstairs… I rushed up to Harry's nursery. Lily… you were there, dead on the floor at Harry's crib. Hagrid had hold of Harry. I knew you would have wanted me to raise your son but Hagrid wouldn't let me…" Sirius fought back the hard lump in his throat that had formed. "I should have fought harder, not given up and gone to Dumbledore then but I didn't…"

"What did you do?" whispered Remus, his face white.

"Sirius… please tell me you didn't go after Peter…" begged James. His eyes were wet as if he was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Sirius turned away from looking at them. "I did the worst thing possible. I did go after Pettigrew. I was mad with grief… If I hadn't suggested using him instead of me you would never have died. I wouldn't have needed to come back and _make things right._ " He caught James' beseeching gaze. "I'm sorry, Prongs. I failed you and I failed Lily but most importantly I condemned Harry to a childhood of misery."

Lily gasped. "You mean my son went to my sister?"

"He did. On Dumbledore's orders."

"But… but that wasn't what is in our Wills!" shouted James, annoyed at the fact their wishes had been completely ignored. "You had first right of refusal, then Remus, then Alice and Frank! Lily's sister wasn't even mentioned!"

"I know," sighed Sirius. "Going after Pettigrew was the most stupid thing I have ever done. He outsmarted me for once." He glanced at the glowing Pensieve next to him. "I think you should see what happened instead of me explaining it to you. Please…" he indicated for them to approach the Pensieve. "Just peer inside and you'll be taken into my memory."

James was the first to go, disappearing in a flash of light, quickly followed by Lily and Remus with Sirius being the last. He landed next to James on a hard, cobble street, in broad daylight. It was a Muggle area, close to the centre of the town but not in the busiest area. Shops were open and people milled around them, going about their daily lives with not a care in the world.

"Where are we?" asked Lily.

"In my memory," answered Sirius, though he knew she was actually asking a different question. "We're in a Muggle town. I don't know the name of it. I tracked Peter here as Padfoot."

And that was when they saw him: Peter Pettigrew walking down the street, hands in his pockets, looking solemn but also fearful.

"He knew I'd be coming after him. He deliberately made sure he was in a public area," admitted Sirius quietly. "He knew that I wouldn't bother to confront him when he was alone and isolated. I was mad, filled with anger… I wanted to kill him for what he had done."

They watched as Sirius appeared on the scene, confronting Pettigrew in broad daylight. What astounded Lily and the others was Peter's bold move to turn the tables on Sirius by accusing _him_ of betraying them.

"Lily and James… How could you, Sirius? They were your best friends! Why would you betray them to the Dark Lord?" Pettigrew cried.

Remus was the first to spot the deception. "He has his wand behind his back…" His face paled. "Oh no…"

They watched as Sirius approached Pettigrew, holding his own wand at his former friend. "Don't move!"

There was a flash of light, followed by a large explosion and screams erupted all around them.

"Why that little-" James began, his hazel eyes focused completely on what Pettigrew had just done.

He had just witnessed him cutting his finger off with a silver knife before grinning at Sirius and transforming into a rat, fleeing into the sewers, leaving Sirius standing in the middle of a destroyed street, surrounded by the stench of blood.

The younger Sirius fell to his knees and then just simply started laughing madly.

Sirius took hold of Remus, who latched onto Lily who was holding onto James before pulling them out of his memory and they emerged back into Dumbledore's office.

"He framed you?" Remus was the first to blurt out.

"Unfortunately," replied Sirius quietly. "We never told Dumbledore we switched Secret Keepers. Everyone thought I'd betrayed you. Dumbledore gave evidence to the Ministry confirming I had been your Secret Keeper and that sealed my fate…"

"What fate?" asked Lily though by the expression on her face she already knew what his answer was going to be.

"Azkaban. Life sentence," said Sirius nonchalantly.

"But your trial..."

"I wasn't given one nor was I questioned," said Sirius. "I was sentenced to Azkaban as the evidence against me was overwhelming. I was incarcerated for betraying you to your deaths and for murdering Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles."

"They didn't even examine your wand?" screeched Lily, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"No." At least he assumed they hadn't otherwise he was certain his innocence would have been proven on that one charge. "I was just left to rot and everyone assumed the worst of me." He flicked his eyes towards Remus. "Even you Moony."

Remus looked guilty. "I'm sorry Padfoot."

"It's fine. I didn't trust you either. I thought you were the spy. I never considered Peter could be it," admitted Sirius sadly.

"So that explains why you didn't raise Harry then…" reasoned Lily. "But the others?"

"Remus wouldn't have been allowed due to werewolf legislation preventing him from raising kids. The Ministry would never have allowed The-Boy-Who-Lived to grow up with a werewolf."

"Boy-Who-Lived?" murmured James. A slight smile curved on his face. "So… since you are the Man-Who-Lived, my son was the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Sirius chose to ignore James' blatant attempt to get a rise out of him. "Yes. Lily died for Harry. She refused to move out of Voldemort's way and he was forced to kill her."

Lily sank down into her chair, her body shaking. "He gave me a choice?" She steeled her face when Sirius nodded solemnly. "If it meant trying to save my son, I would always stand in his way."

"Your sacrifice gave Harry protection. Ancient magic," smiled Sirius. "It was the reason Harry survived the Killing Curse. It rebounded back on Voldemort, destroyed his body and he fled. He was given the title of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. He survived when he shouldn't have done. Your sacrifice, Lily, saved his life. No one could harm him. And that was why being placed with your sister was more important to Dumbledore then Harry's happiness. Harry was safe from harm if he resided with someone of your blood. It was an extra layer of protection." He sighed, letting the smile fall from his lips. "Alice and Frank wouldn't have been able to raise Harry anyway."

Lily pursed her lips. "What happened to them?"

"My cousin, Bellatrix. A few days after Voldemort was defeated they attacked Frank and Alice at home after they had deactivated the Fidelius Charm. They tortured them into insanity. Bellatrix and the Lestranges were sentenced to Azkaban for life. Neville was raised by his grandmother." If there was one other thing Sirius had been pleased to prevent and that was Neville losing his own parents. He had only briefly met the boy in his old timeline. It had been good to see the boy fighting alongside Harry and it was a pleasure now to see both boys growing up with their parents in the childhood they deserved.

Lily growled deeply in her throat.

"So Harry was raised by Lily's sister, you were in Azkaban, I was barred from raising him and Peter was…?" asked Remus, raising one eyebrow.

"Peter was living as a rat for twelve years with the Weasley family," Sirius explained, his voice darkening in anger.

"He chose to live in his animagus form?" gasped Lily.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Everyone thought he had died a heroic death, confronting the traitor. He was awarded the Merlin of First Class. I was the only one who knew he had survived that attack but he wasn't going to come forward and no one would listen to me in Azkaban. I did ask to speak to Dumbledore but I can only presume he refused to meet with me."

"Did you die in Azkaban?" queried James, his face still pale but colour was beginning to return to his cheeks.

Sirius shook his head. "No. I escaped."

"WHAT?" Three sets of voices echoed around the room.

Sirius smirked. "A routine cell in Azkaban does not have anti-animagus wards. I was able to transform in my cell and prevent the Dementors from affecting me too much. I was able to keep my sanity – or rather what sanity I had left after you two had died. I stayed in Azkaban before I felt I deserved to be there and I had no way of knowing were Peter was. I was there for twelve years before I escaped. In that time Harry grew up with Lily's sister. He entered Hogwarts at eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor. Voldemort tried to return in his first year but Harry defeated him again." He wasn't going to go into the details of Harry's first year: it wasn't necessary for them to know. "Your protection still worked, Lily. Voldemort still couldn't touch him without harming himself."

"Love," murmured Remus. "Love is a branch of magic that many do not understand. Voldemort would be one of them who would fail to recognise the significance of it, especially having had no loving mother or father around to influence him."

James frowned. "You couldn't have gone back further and made sure he never turned evil?"

"I didn't have a choice where I ended up," replied Sirius. "I didn't intentionally come back to the past. I didn't decide to change the past." He shook his head. Even now he still didn't understand it. He had made some inquiries into the Veil but didn't want to step into it. It had killed him after all. "Anyway… I escaped at the beginning of Harry's third year. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, inspected Azkaban every few years."

James held up a hand. "What? Wait. The idiot who is trying to worm his way into the current Minister of Magic's good books actually became Minister of Magic?" he gasped, eyes wide.

Sirius grinned. He had been entertained by James' stories over the years of running into the man during his work at the Ministry. He hadn't been impressed by him at all especially when he had made it plain his one ambition was to lead the Wizarding World. "He did. And he made a right royal mess up of it as well. Fudge had brought that day's Daily Prophet with him. I asked him if I could have it as I missed doing the crossword. He seemed happy to give it to me… Giving me that paper was probably one of his worst mistakes." He pointed to the Pensieve once again. "I'd like you to view this as a memory instead of my explaining it to you. It's more entertaining that way."

"Why do I get the feeling what you read in the paper was the sole reason for you breaking out of the most heavily guarded fortress we have?" asked Lily, amused.

"You'll see." Sirius motioned for them to step towards the Pensieve again and one by one they entered his memories. He followed suit, landing back in his cell in Azkaban.

James stood to his right, his eyes widened and shock echoing over his face as he stared at the crumpled figure in the corner of the cell. "Mate… That can't be you…" He saw his best friend in prison clothes which were dirty and crumpled; his hair was knotted and was longer than he had ever seen it in his life. What they could see of his face and body showed a very thin man, starved but his eyes still shone with sanity. Around them they could hear the sounds of screams from the other prisoners in Azkaban. It was dark and dreary in the cell, cold and chilly. The conditions were not suited to be survivable in though many did survive only without their sanity intact.

"It is me, Prongs. The year is nineteen-ninety three," answered Sirius quietly.

"Merlin," breathed James.

"What are you holding?" asked Remus, twitching his head to the side.

"It's the _Daily Prophet_ Sirius told us about," said Lily, watching with interest as the man in the corner unfolded the paper, only to see the dull, not-so-broken eyes widen and the harshest words issue from his mouth.

" _Fuck it. Pettigrew's alive! He's going back to where Harry is!_ "

They watched as the man in the cell transformed into the giant black dog and began to pace, snarling and growling in anger before returning to human form and ripping the paper to shreds apart from one piece he crumpled up into his hands and placed in his pocket.

The scene abruptly changed. The cell door was opening and the giant black dog was lying in wait right by the door. As the Dementors glided in to leave food for the prisoner, the black dog slipped carefully out, padding quickly down the hallway and out of view.

Now the four friends were sent spiralling back up the surface of the Pensieve where they found themselves back in Dumbledore's office.

"So," began James, "you slipped out of Azkaban as a dog…. What was in the article? I guess there must have been some announcement Pettigrew had been found alive?"

"No." Sirius shook his head. "It was a photo of the Weasley family after they had won a prize draw. I didn't know this at the time but Ron Weasley was Harry's best friend. He had a pet rat with him in the photo."

Lily caught on the fastest. "Pettigrew!"

"Exactly. I recognised Pettigrew in the photo. The article said the Weasley children would be returning to Hogwarts and I knew by the date of the paper that Harry would be attending at that age. I had to break out to prevent Pettigrew from harming Harry. I knew if there were rumours Voldemort was returning Pettigrew would try to return to him and if he had handed Harry over to Voldemort before, he would do it again. I had to stop Pettigrew. So I escaped from Azkaban." Sirius leaned back against the desk.

James sat down beside Lily whilst Remus began to pace. "What happened next?"

"I made my way to Hogwarts and made several attempts to get into Gryffindor tower but failed. I did get in once but Pettigrew had realised I was after him and faked his own death again. I stayed around Hogwarts. I saw you there several times Remus. Dumbledore had hired you to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that year. I think it was probably because he hoped you would be able to help in locating me. You never told him I was an Animagus." Sirius smiled gratefully at his friend. "Then, close to the end of Harry's third year I smelled Pettigrew. Hagrid had found him in his Hut and returned him to Ron Weasley. I sought them out and dragged both Ron and Pettigrew into the Whomping Willow. Harry and his friend Hermione were there too and they followed us."

"Hermione? Who is she?" asked James.

"She was a Muggle-born witch. She was best friends with Harry and Ron. And as far as I am aware, James, Harry wasn't interested her in a romantic way." Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew what James' first thought had been.

"I wasn't implying anything," grated James, folding his arms across his chest.

Lily snorted. "Sure you weren't Potter."

Sirius chuckled. "That was the night Harry learned the truth. Remus you arrived shortly after I had taken Ron and Pettigrew into the Whomping Willow. You had been watching them on the Marauders Map."

"I thought the Map was in Filch's office?"

"Apparently Fred and George Weasley stole it and worked out how to use it. They gave it to Harry, not realising it was rightfully his. When you saw my name on the map colliding with Harry, Ron and Hermione's, you followed. But it wasn't just my name you saw on the map either."

Remus' face blanched. "Peter?"

"Yes," nodded Sirius solemnly. "I think that is when you realised the truth. Realised I was innocent and had never betrayed Lily and James. You arrived in time to stop Harry from hurting me though I don't think he would have gone through with it. You convinced Harry to hear me out." He had decided to leave out Snape's interruption – it wasn't really necessary to say what his involvement had been. "We forced Pettigrew out of his Animagus form and we had a little chat. He tried to deny everything of course…"

"Naturally…" growled James. Even after four years he was still angry about Peter's betrayal of their friendship and the callous way he had given Sirius up to Voldemort. To find out he had been responsible for their deaths was a harder blow to him.

"But eventually he admitted it. And Harry believed me. He stopped Remus and I from killing Pettigrew. He knew his father wouldn't have wanted us to become killers for them. We decided to take Pettigrew up to the Castle, hand him over to the Ministry."

"You got your freedom then? Harry came to live with you, didn't he?" James stood up, hoping it would be true.

"I debated whether to show you what happened in my memories but I think it would be best not to see it. That night was a Full Moon…"

"Oh no…" Remus' shoulder's sagged. "What did I do?"

"You transformed. I fought you off as Padfoot, giving Harry, Ron and Hermione time to run for it. Pettigrew escaped. You ran off into the forest and I fell injured by the lake… That's when the Dementors came. A hundred of them, all at once."

Lily gasped and James looked green.

"I don't know what happened. I fell unconscious, fully expecting to never wake up again and then I was woken by Albus Dumbledore in Professor Flitwick's office. He asked me why I betrayed them. I told him the truth. He said there wasn't anything he could do save me from my fate. The Ministry had given the Dementors the order to Kiss me if they found me. He couldn't overturn the order and Fudge wasn't going to listen to three thirteen year old wizards."

" _Bastard_ ," hissed James. "It's his duty to listen!"

"You were Kissed then?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No. I don't know what Dumbledore did but Harry and his friend Hermione rescued me before the Dementors could give me the Kiss. They flew up to the office on the back of a Hippogriff. I escaped on it and fled the country. I couldn't do anything more about Pettigrew and Harry was safe and he knew the truth. I took upon myself to be the Godfather to Harry I should have been though my ability was hindered by remaining on the run. But we stayed in contact."

Lily smiled sadly. "Harry sounds like a very remarkable young man."

"He was…" A slight smile tugged at Sirius' lips. "And he will be again." Darkness fell in his eyes. "And then Voldemort returned at the end of Harry's fourth year. He captured Harry and used his blood to restore his body. It was an ancient resurrection ritual involving the blood of the enemy, a willing servant and the bones of the father. Pettigrew was the servant and sacrificed his own hand to participate in the ceremony."

James looked sick and Lily pulled a face whilst Remus cursed.

"Harry escaped again." He wasn't going to go into much more detail than that. They didn't need to know. "He warned Dumbledore Voldemort had returned. He tried to get Cornelius Fudge to believe him but he wouldn't. Dumbledore had to act and he reinstated the Order of the Phoenix. I offered my parent's house as headquarters and I was ordered to remain inside. Dumbledore reasoned with Voldemort returned he would be hunting for me and Pettigrew would undoubtedly inform him I was an Animagus. It was dangerous to allow me out of the house. Quite a few witches and wizards joined the Order. Azkaban was broken open and his most loyal followers were freed – my cousin among them. And then…" he sighed, his shoulders drooping. This was going to be difficult. "And then I was killed…"

Lily's eyebrows shot up into her hair.

"What?" James mouthed.

"But you couldn't have died if you are here now," Remus pointed out.

"I did die. Voldemort set a trap for Harry. He was after the Prophecy. He wanted to know the full version rather than the beginning he originally knew of. Harry and Voldemort shared a connection between their minds. I'm sure Dumbledore understood what it really meant but he never explained it to me. Harry had visions… and he was convinced what he saw was reality. He had saved Arthur Weasley's life due to the connection previously. Voldemort planted an image of me in Harry's mind. Voldemort was torturing me at the Department of Mysteries. Harry believed it was real and left Hogwarts with his friends to come and rescue me."

"Only you weren't there…" whispered Remus.

"No. I was safe in Grimmauld Place. Snape contacted the Order to make sure I was still alive and safe. He told us Harry had left Hogwarts for London. There were only five other Order members at Headquarters when he made contact. We all rushed off to the Department of Mysteries." Sirius looked straight ahead at Remus. "You tried to get me to stay. I refused. When we arrived there was a battle going on between Death Eaters and Harry and his friends." He swallowed. This was hard. "The battle had moved to the Room of Death, where they study the Veil. I duelled Bellatrix… And she killed me, pushed me straight through the Veil. I died instantly. The last thing I remember from that life is seeing Bella's sadistic face as I fell through."

Lily moved forward and pulled him into a hug. "Sirius… I'm so sorry…"

He shrugged. "Don't worry… It's the past now… Or technically a version of the future that will no longer happen. The next thing I remember is waking up in my flat in nineteen-eighty-one, a week before you two died, and just after I had considered changing our plan to a different Secret Keeper."

"You didn't know what was going on, did you?" asked Lily.

"No," he admitted. "That's why I acted oddly when you saw me that day. I should have been dead. Yet I'm here. And what I've done since then is to ensure the real traitor got what he deserved and you two never died and Harry is a normal child without the weight of the world on his shoulders." He turned away from then, placing his hands on the desk, shuddering. It was over. He had told them all he could.

"I have one question…" said James quietly. "Why did you believe we would hate you if we knew you were from a now non-existent future?"

Sirius was silent for a few minutes, mulling the answer over in his mind. When he did answer it was done so quietly. "Because I thought you would hate me for allowing Harry to grow up with the worst people imaginable and after everything he had to face… How could you not hate me? If it hadn't of been for my stupid idea to swap Secret Keepers then you two would still be alive! That's why I wanted you to have Dumbledore _this time_ because only he would be capable of protecting you. He's the one person Voldemort cannot touch."

"The prophecy," Lily said suddenly, "it came true in your original timeline?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Harry was marked, left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Dumbledore certainly acted like Harry would be the one who would face Voldemort in the end but he had a habit of keeping secrets from him. This time I believe I have managed to circumvent the Prophecy. I know for a fact when Voldemort returns he will focus solely on me since I defeated him but if he reads my mind and sees the threat Harry posed to him originally he may change course and go after him still. I hope I've done enough to ensure Harry is not the one to defeat him."

"That's why you faced him that night in December," stated James. "To prevent the Prophecy from happening."

"Yes. Changing what happened meant the war lasted slightly longer than it should have done. I had to find a way to give the Wizarding World time to prepare and time to enjoy the peace while it lasted." He bit his lip. "Voldemort knows I'm the future."

"What? How?" asked James loudly.

"The night I faced him. He saw it in my mind when my barriers fell," answered Sirius, slowing turning back to face his friends. "He swore vengeance on me. I'm sure he will want to use my blood this time in the resurrection ritual."

"Well that won't be happening." James folded his arms across his chest. "No way. We'll find that bastard before he can even consider returning."

"The trouble is, at the moment, he is technically immortal." Sirius had thought long and hard about letting James into his secret. Remus knew; why couldn't James and Lily? He nodded to Remus to continue.

"Voldemort created at least one Horcrux."

James looked blank and Lily didn't know what they meant.

"Never heard of it?" asked Sirius, though not really surprised. Horcurxes were very dark magic after all. James' family would have avoided anything on the subject.

"What are Horcruxes?" enquired Lily curiously.

"They are objects which hold a piece of a person's soul within. My brother found one. It's why he died. It's in my possession now but if we can destroy it, providing it is the only Horcrux he made, the next time someone kills Voldemort it will be for good. As long as he has Horcruxes it will tie him to this world. It is very advanced dark magic." He scratched the back of his neck. "Unfortunately Horcruxes are incredibly difficult to destroy. I have been unable to find a method to destroy the Horcrux I have. At the moment it is kept in a secure location that only myself and Remus are aware of. And it will stay that way."

Lily frowned. "Is Dumbledore aware of this?"

Sirius laughed. "No. And I'm not telling him either. He's keeping things from me too so until he can be truthful and let me in - considering I trusted him with the knowledge I was from the future - anything I learn about Voldemort will be staying between Remus and I and now you two as well."

James walked forward and slapped Sirius on the shoulder, gaining a scowl from his dark-haired friend. "We will you keep your secrets. Just promise me one thing, Padfoot."

"What?" Sirius eyed him warily.

"Don't think about keeping something as big as this from us again. I won't hate you. You've changed our lives for the better. No matter what happens in the future, I will always stand by your side. You're my best friend, my brother," James' lips quirked upwards. "I cannot imagine a life without Sirius Black in it."

"You are such a sap Prongs."

James grinned. "I'm just stating the truth."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

Lily took his hand in hers. "Thank you."

"What for?" Sirius was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"For making sure James and I could be here to see our son grow up." She pulled him into a hug. "If you ever need anything I will always be there for you."

He returned the hug and glanced at Remus. "And you?"

"What about me?" the werewolf asked indignantly.

"Are you going to abandon me?" Sirius already knew the answer. It was surprising and refreshing to know his best friends were going to stand by him and _did not hate him_ as he had scared himself into thinking they would.

"Fat chance of that happening," smirked Remus. "I was roped in years ago. I'm not leaving you now."

And with those words Sirius felt an immense pressure rise from his shoulders. Relief swept through him. He had nothing to worry about now. He had friends who would stand by him through thick and thin. He had no need to consider they would abandon him. They would face the future together.

Voldemort wouldn't know what had hit him.

* * *

That evening Sirius rested in his home, feeling surprised and somewhat relieved that his fears hadn't come to pass. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he assumed his friends would hate him? The Marauders had always looked out for one another – well the loyal ones at least – so he shouldn't have been worried or concerned they wouldn't support him.

It amazed him Lily had kept the secret for so long. They had only acted when Remus had come to them and Sirius felt guilty for not going to them earlier and relieving himself of the burden he carried. They didn't hate him. They supported him.

He laughed out loud, happy in the knowledge he wasn't alone anymore.

Even thinking about the future, of what would come, he knew no matter what happened his friends would be there for him, supporting him at every step.

But he couldn't help but have one worry. Something he had said today to his friends.

Voldemort _would_ want his blood to resurrect himself, to give him a new body. He could have used someone else other than Harry originally too but had gone with the one that had taken his power away. There was no reason why Sirius would not be used this time. In fact, Sirius counted on Voldemort wanting his blood.

He just hoped he and his friends would be ready.

* * *

James climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to his chest and snuggling down beside his wife. "Today was eventful." His mind was still processing the fact he should have died four years ago. "I didn't consider for one second the secret Sirius was keeping involved him being a dead-time traveller from the future with a mission to ensure his old present didn't happen."

"That is an interesting way to describe Sirius' situation," grinned Lily.

"It's accurate, isn't it?" said James, chuckling lightly. "He's my best mate… He should have trusted us."

"If you were in Sirius' position, do you think you would open up to us?" asked Lily. "Sirius blames himself for what happened before… He went through a lot, suffered and never saw his freedom again."

James rubbed his eyes. "I can understand why he didn't trust us. His own decisions led to our deaths but he fought to fix them and he succeeded. We're still alive. Harry is a normal child. But…"

"What is it?" Lily turned to face him in bed, snuggling further down into the bed.

"I don't want my best friend fighting Voldemort."

"I don't think we can prevent it, James," said Lily sadly, reaching up to take his hand in hers. "Sirius has already set events in emotion. Whether we like it or not there will come a time when he will face him again. Voldemort won't let him go… Not now he knows Sirius is a time-traveller. He will want to know what information Sirius has… We can't stop this from happening. We can only be grateful for what Sirius has done."

"Grateful?" James queried. "I'm not grateful my best friend deliberately put himself in danger!"

Lily sighed. "I'm grateful Harry will have no part in this. I'm just sad Sirius is the one who will have to make the sacrifice. He's taken what should have been Harry's fate. I'm grateful for that but also sad Sirius' life is marked."

"He has us," James reminded her. "We'll be with him. I won't let him do this alone."

"I know," she smiled sadly up at him. "I just hope we all survive the storm that will come. War is coming, James."

He squeezed her hand. "We'll get through it, Lil. You, me, Harry, Moony and especially Padfoot. I promise you." He kissed her on the cheek, pulling his wife closer. "I love you, Lily Potter."

"I love you too, James Potter."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This was a difficult chapter to write and I always envisioned Sirius showing them a few of his memories. I debated him showing them his death in the Department of Mysteries but I figured it would be better not to therefore I decided it would be prudent for only two memories to be witnessed.**

 **I believe James, Lily and Remus are the type of people who would stand by Sirius no matter what. They do not know any different. They just know their friend suffered a lot.**

 **I am nervous about this chapter but I hope it was worth it?**

 **In the next chapter... Sirius and Harry get themselves into trouble... Oops.**

 **Will be posted on Tuesday 3rd May...**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N) I found this chapter really difficult to write and as a consequence of that, it isn't as long a chapter as the last few ones...**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Five months had passed since James, Lily and Remus had learned of Sirius' painful past. To respect his choice to not discuss his old life, the three didn't bring up the events that had led Sirius to drastically change things unless he did so himself. When he did it was only in relation to his work uncovering information about Voldemort, unfortunately, in that _particular goal_ , his hunt had stalled. Though Remus was still being paid to work for Sirius, the work had since dried up, and the two were still making their way through the Black Family Library in their own time. They were about halfway through the books and had yet to find much regarding Horcruxes. They had found mentions on them but nothing concrete on the materials that could destroy them.

In the interim, when he wasn't reading books in the Black Family Library, Remus had taken a job close to where Sirius lived in Oxford. He was a part-time teacher's assistant at a Muggle school, a position arranged for him by Lily. A position he enjoyed, especially since it was impossible for him to get a job in the Wizarding World due to his condition. And his hours and days were flexible so when the Full Moon occurred he was able to avoid working the day of the Moon and the day after.

Little did Remus realise he would soon be making a breakthrough on the issue of Horcruxes.

* * *

 **Friday 2** **nd** **May 1986**

It was a warm spring morning and Sirius was looking after Harry who was staying at his house for the week. James and Lily had wanted a holiday away and Sirius had kindly offered to watch over their son. Harry enjoyed his time with his godfather and always looked forward to staying over. Sirius had taken his godson into Oxford, showing him all the sites the Muggle city offered, even explaining the history of the city which fascinated the five year old.

"Padfoot?" Harry clutched at Sirius' hand as they walked back towards Sirius' home. They were a few streets away and a slight breeze trickled through the air.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why don't you live in the magic world?" Harry was blunt. Thankfully there were not any Muggles around to hear the boy's question. Harry didn't understand why Sirius kept himself away but he was aware his godfather was considered a hero.

"Because I want to keep my privacy," answered Sirius truthfully. "Living in a Muggle neighbourhood ensures I can."

"How?" Harry looked up at his godfather, his green eyes sparkling.

Sirius chuckled. "Magical reporters cannot risk entering a Muggle neighbourhood unless they wish to draw attention to our world and breaking the Statue of Secrecy is a violation and earns you a sentence in Azkaban. Due to my status as a hero reporters are more likely to want to pursue stories on me. Staying here prevents the publicity I do not wish to have."

"I want to be famous," said Harry happily.

His godson's words drew Sirius back sharply. He remembered a teenaged Harry Potter disliking his fame, wanting nothing more than to be normal. "You wouldn't like being famous."

"Padfoot, can we have a race?" Harry completely ignored Sirius' answer, instead focusing on the next fun thing he wanted to do. Such was the mind of a child. Sirius was glad Harry had kept his innocence and could enjoy his childhood.

"Sure." They were on a quiet residential street and Sirius felt safe in letting Harry have a little fun.

"To the corner?"

Sirius nodded. "You start off, I'll catch up," he instructed, watching as the black-haired boy with the round glasses perched on his nose sped off, laughing and calling for his godfather to try to catch him. Sirius grinned and started to jog after him.

He would let Harry win. He hadn't even started in his attempt to catch up yet when he heard and saw a masked man Apparate directly in front of Harry. The boy was running too fast to stop in time and the five year old collided with the new arrival. The collision only served to unbalance Harry, giving the masked man a chance to reach out and grab the boy's arm, pulling him back with him.

"HARRY!" screamed Sirius. He reached into his jacket pocket and extracted his wand. " _Stupefy_!"

But the man holding a struggling Harry laughed and pulled away from the jet of red light. His voice was gruff and unrecognisable as he spoke. "Nice try, Black! If you want your precious boy back, you will await our letter!"

"Padfoot! Help me!" Harry was crying, tears pouring down his face as he tried to pull away from his captor. His little face was red with the effort of the struggle and as Sirius focused his wand once more upon the man, the attacker twirled on the spot and Disapparated, taking Harry with him and leaving Sirius behind.

"NO! HARRY!" Sirius rushed forward, panicking. How could he have let this happen? Why had the man kidnapped Harry? James and Lily were going to kill him! His chest was hurting, fear building up and he whirled on the spot, looking around for anything that would show him where they had taken his godson. And then something tugged in his chest and he knew what he was feeling…

The bond he shared with Harry was thundering through his consciousness, pulling at him and Sirius knew where to go. Ignoring the fact he was in the middle of a Muggle street and the explicit instructions he had been given by Harry's kidnapper, Sirius closed his eyes and Disapparated, following the bond that linked him with the black-haired, green-eyed boy.

* * *

Immediately upon appearing in a large hall, Harry pulled away from the man gripping his arm, tripped and fell onto his face. He scrambled away, shuffling into the wall, his green eyes watching his captor. He wasn't alone either: there were more men in the hall, all were masked and wore black robes. He counted six of them.

"What do you want?" cried Harry loudly. "Sirius will find me!"

Laugher echoed around the hall.

The one that had abducted Harry pointed at him. "The little boy thinks he can demand us to answer his questions!"

"But we are counting on your godfather doing what we say if he ever wants to see you alive again!"

Harry quirked his head to the side, strands of black hair falling into his eyes. He trembled, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't feel very brave. Weren't Potters supposed to be brave? He folded his arms around his knees, pulling his legs up to his chest and watched his captors. Where was Sirius?

And then he felt a warm feeling in his chest as he thought about his godfather and he heard a loud crack as Sirius Black Apparated straight into the midst of the group of men, a fierce expression on his face as he stunned the first person he saw.

The other masked men were quicker to respond to his godfather's sudden appearance but Sirius was already ducking and diving, slicing his wand down and then across his body, coming up behind one of the masked men and stunning them before swirling on his feet again and finding himself facing four wands pointed straight at his face before he was thrown backwards by a multiple combination of powerful spells.

"Padfoot!" Harry didn't know what he could do. He wanted to help. This was happening because of him. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

His godfather was on his feet again, snarling, slipping around Harry's captors and swiftly casting two stunners before a jet of red light hit him in the back and he stumbled forward. One of the men took their chance and launched themselves at Sirius, grabbing him around the neck, pulling the man back, grasping at his head and tipping his head back, even as Sirius continued to struggle, firing off spells, attempting to wrench himself from the grasp of the man that held him.

Harry screamed as strong hands grabbed for him and a wand was placed at his throat. His tears only poured harder and his vision misted as he watched his godfather struggle.

The man holding Sirius kicked him in the back and he fell once again to the floor. Sirius turned, only to stop when he saw two of the men with their wands pointing at Harry, with the third keeping his wand across the young boy's throat.

"Stop fighting or we will kill the boy!" one of the men ordered.

Harry whimpered. He didn't want to die but he didn't want his godfather to do what these men wanted either.

"Hand over your wand!" one of the other men barked.

Sirius glared before relinquishing his wand.

"NO! Pafoo -!" a hand came over Harry's mouth preventing him from yelling anymore.

"Leave him alone!" Sirius' stare at Harry's captors was dark and deadly. "I assume kidnapping Harry was a ploy to capture me?"

The man holding Harry laughed. "It was. You were supposed to follow our demands. But this way works too."

"You have what you want. Let Harry go," said Sirius.

Harry stared at his godfather. He wouldn't abandon Sirius. He loved him too much.

"No," another man said. "We can use the boy to control you."

Sirius growled deep in his throat.

That, to Harry, was a warning sign to back away, but his captors did not know it.

"Last chance." Sirius stood tall, his eyes sparking dangerously. Little sparks of magic appeared at his fingertips.

The group broke out in to raucous laughter and it was then Sirius moved. Magic crackled around them and the six men flinched and screamed as Sirius leapt forward, tripping up the wizard that held his wand, ripping the wood from the man's fingers before quickly stunning him with a well-placed curse. Sirius twisted, pointed his wand at the man grasping Harry and disarmed the man before they had a chance to stop him. Several red jets of light shot towards Sirius but his godfather sensed them coming and ducked as another two men came up behind him. The stunning spells hit both of the men and they collapsed to the floor.

Harry took his chance and pulled away, running towards his godfather, heart beating fast in chest. Sirius reached out for him, grasped the little boy's hand and twisted, Dispparating away as two curses were flung at them. Both missed as they disappeared from the room and landed just outside Harry's home in Godric's Hollow.

Harry flung himself at Sirius, tears pouring steadily from his eyes as he cried. He was shaken, scared and worried, clutching onto his godfather's clothes as Sirius picked him up and held him to his chest, humming softly into his hair. He didn't care he was five years old. He just wanted to be in the safe hands of his godfather.

He didn't notice an hour later when his parents arrived home from their holiday early, frantic with worry over what had happened. Throughout it Harry wouldn't let them prise him away from _his_ Sirius.

* * *

Harry had finally fallen asleep a few hours later and they had laid him on the sofa and covered him with blankets, tucking it around his small frame. His mother sat on the floor, one hand brushing through her son's hair, whilst Sirius sat beside the sleeping boy and James opposite.

"I just don't understand why they would kidnap Harry," frowned James as he listened once more to Sirius' story.

"They were after me, Prongs. They must have been watching us when we were walking and waited for their chance to grab Harry. If I hadn't let Harry run off then…" Sirius felt guilty. His godson had got kidnapped because he had assumed it was safe for Harry to run slightly ahead yet his confidence had been misled. "I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at all. They took Harry because they know they might be able to control me. They could threaten him all they wanted and know I would always acquiesce to their demands. They just didn't expect me to follow straight away."

"How did you do it again?" asked Lily. "Follow Harry? Dumbledore told us you had a link with him but…"

Sirius nodded. "I think it was our link. The bond we have." He knew the Headmaster had explained to Lily and James his link with their son but they did not know much about it. "I just followed it… I can't explain how I found him so quickly. There are advantages to his bond we have never considered but if I can follow Harry wherever he goes then could Harry do the same?"

"I don't think we will know the answer until Harry is old enough to Apparate," said Lily. "I'm grateful your link gives you this advantage… Who do you think put them up to this?"

Sirius frowned, his eyebrows lowering as he thought of the options. "It's definitely not Voldemort. If I had to take an educated guess I'd say it was my mother's father."

"Your grandfather?" queried James. "I thought he'd just made you heir…"

"No, that was my father's father. Arcturus Black is the one who has made me heir not Pollux. Pollux Black is my mother's father. And he hates me. It wouldn't surprise me if he was behind this…" Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. "The problem with my family is the purity of blood is important to them. I'm a blood-traitor because I disagree with that particular view. Arcturus Black's worldview has become more tolerant. He recognises the world is changing and the Black family needs to adapt however Pollux Black wishes to keep true to our ancestry. Considering my own views on blood supremacy and my defeat of Voldemort, he wouldn't want me as heir. Bellatrix would be the rightful heir after me if she wasn't imprisoned but the line of succession currently goes from me to Draco Malfoy. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch if he was trying to have me killed."

"You can't prove it though, can you?" added James, scowling.

Sirius shook his head. Dark strands of hair fell about his face. "No. I can't. I had to get Harry out of there fast. If I'd been able to interrogate them I would have done. I could confront my grandfather though…"

James leaned forward. "Don't. Pollux Black may be expecting it."

"Which is why I won't," returned Sirius. "I'm not stupid Prongs. I will, however, talk to my other grandfather." He sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair. "I need to move."

"But you like living in Muggle Oxford…" said James. "Harry likes it there…"

Sirius caught his friend's eye. "Yeah but you're forgetting for someone to have kidnapped Harry on the streets of Oxford they must know where I live. Even if they do not know the exact location they are in the right vicinity. The last thing I want is my enemies giving Voldemort my location. I may have all sorts of protective enchantments on it but it won't stop him attacking. When Voldemort returns the first thing he will do is seek me out. If people who want me dead know just even my general location it will still be easy for them to track me down. Therefore I need to protect myself and the people I choose to live around if I move."

"You could move back into the magical community?" suggested Lily.

"No. Living in a Muggle neighbourhood has its advantages." He scratched his chin frowning. "I'd like to know how they found out where I was living…"

"Not many people know," James said. "But the Ministry would have a record wouldn't they?"

"Only Amelia Bones," Sirius confirmed. "And I don't think she put it down in a file. No, I'll just move."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll probably stay in Oxford," shrugged Sirius. "Just move across the city. My enemies wouldn't expect me to stay in the same place."

"Unless they've been following you for a long time," James pointed out worriedly. He leaned forward. "They could have been trailing you for ages without you knowing."

Sirius sighed. He didn't want to move away from Oxford. He loved it there. "If they have been following me around then they'd be able to trace me still…"

"So…?" Lily prodded him to continue.

"I have to move city. Urgh I hate being famous." Sirius hung his hand.

James chuckled. "Shouldn't have defeated Voldemort then, should you?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You just had to say that, didn't you?"

The Potter elder grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Naturally."

"I hate you, Prongs."

* * *

Pollux seethed, grinding his teeth together in anger. His plan should have succeeded! He had been waiting for the men he had sent to retrieve the Potter boy to bring him back. He would then have used the boy as leverage to ensure his grandson's co-operation which would have ended in the death of the Black heir.

But the men he had paid to carry out this very simple task had failed! Black had somehow managed to follow them straightaway! He had fought them off with ease and escaped with the boy. He was certain Black wouldn't remain living in Oxford. He would move away just to keep his privacy.

This wouldn't do at all.

Of course he could wait and hope for the Dark Lord's return however he was old. Older then he would have liked to be and the chance of witnessing the return of the Dark Lord was low. His health was ailing. He would have to set up new agents now to locate Black's whereabouts and it had taken the original six this long to find out where Sirius Black resided and then to time the ambush with him being the guardian of his boy!

They would be more careful in future.

Pollux had lost his one chance to ensure his grandson's death. He picked up Lucius Malfoy's letter he had received months ago. Clearly the man had a plan that would ensure Black's death. But was it something that could be implemented earlier than the Malfoy patriarch had intended? He didn't have anything to lose other than to find out for sure.

Besides, Pollux couldn't resist the chance to catch up with one of his favourite granddaughter's.

* * *

He'd finished work for the day but Remus wasn't tired. He had taken a few books from the Black Family Library home with him and was slowly going through them. The more he read the more he loathed dark magic. It was a horrible branch of magic that should have been buried a long time ago, yet it persisted, continued to be used despite laws made to outlaw it.

He reached down for the next book in the pile. The title "Secrets of the Darkest Art" was a rare book, having been banned years ago though it had never been exactly said why it had been. The book was large and the script inside was small, and the volume was bounded in faded black leather.

As he looked down the contents page his brown eyes widened as he saw the term 'Horcruxes' clearly marked. He flicked to the page and opened it, eyes wide as he read the page. He felt sick as he read it. They had known creating a Horcrux was a particular evil branch of magic but it hadn't occurred to either of them that killing someone was how to do so. And then Remus stopped breathing.

Not only did this book contain instructions on how to make a Horcrux, it also told one how to _destroy_ them.

This is what they had been looking for all this time.

And Remus Lupin had finally found it.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I thought it was better to end this chapter here as of right now the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Trying to write as a 5 year old Harry was exceptionally difficult - I hope it has come out alright? The kidnapping/recovery scene may seem quite quick but it was a point where I could show a bit more of Harry and Sirius' bond. There will be an explanation at some point about it so please bear with me!**

 **Pollux Black is still scheming. He is referring to Narcissa as one of his favourite granddaughters. The other is Bellatrix and Andromeda is one he detests. So, out of his five grandchildren, two of them (Sirius and Andromeda) were disappointments to him.**

 **In the next chapter... More about Horcruxes and Sirius makes a startling realisation about an even that happened in his old timeline... (What an I referring to here?)**

 **It should be posted next week but I am working next Tuesday night so providing the next chapter is finished I will post it on Monday, if not it will be Wednesday.**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I apologise for not being able to update on Monday but I didn't think I would be able to. As I was working yesterday night till late I was unable to update then either but it is finally here... the next chapter... which I actually finished late last night!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Saturday 3** **rd** **May 1986**

Sirius hadn't been expecting to visit Lily and James so soon after leaving their home once Harry had let him go. Even when the boy had woken up he hadn't wanted his godfather to leave him alone. Sirius felt guilty Harry was attached to him in more ways than one and he wished he could explain why this bond existed but he couldn't. He knew it had something to do with his death through the Veil but what was the purpose of them having it?

They sat in the lounge at the Potter's cottage whilst Harry slept upstairs. Remus hadn't told Sirius what he had learned yet as the werewolf had figured it would be beneficial if Lily and James were there at the same time. At least that way he was spared having to repeat his discovery twice. They had waited until evening the following day after Harry had gone to bed. The boy was recovering from his ordeal though it had taken Lily and James a while to settle him down. Consequently Lily was using sensory charms to keep an eye upon her child. They hoped the experience Harry had suffered only the day before wouldn't scar him too much.

Lily and James sat together on the sofa, holding each other's hands, whilst Sirius sat in a chair to the right of them and Remus on the chair opposite the married couple.

James fidgeted. "So… why did you want us to get together so quickly? You mentioned about a discovery Remus had come across?"

Sirius nodded and clasped his hands together. "I told you both about Horcruxes and that we are aware Voldemort created at least one of them?" He needed clarification they remembered – it was important his friends had retained the knowledge.

"You did," Lily confirmed. "But you didn't explain how you found it."

"My brother, Regulus, did. It was the reason he died. Kreacher… our old family house-elf said so," explained Sirius. "He died a hero… trying to destroy a Horcrux. I don't know where he found it but I doubt Voldemort would hide two in the same place otherwise Regulus would have found them both. But the reason Remus and I have called you here today is because we have finally found the information we've been looking for."

"And what's that?" James enquired.

Remus smiled. "It is the knowledge of how to destroy a Horcrux." From a bag at his feet he extracted a thick book bound in black leather that had faded. "We've searched for months for any information on the subject but books on the subject matter are scarce. There are books that do mention them however nothing that explains how they are created or how to destroy them."

Lily nodded. "It is understandable. Horcruxes are banned. They are the most despicable objects ever created. It doesn't surprise me there are not many books which go in to detail about them."

"Which has made it difficult to find a solution to destroying the one I have," said Sirius. "But this book has all the answers."

Remus cleared his throat. "Horcruxes are created by the most evil of magic. The intention to kill and going through with it rips the soul thereby splitting it, allowing one to encase the ripped soul in a container to keep it safe. It makes them immortal unless all Horcruxes are destroyed." Remus flicked a page open of the book. "Destroying them is difficult because the creator will ensure the casings the piece of soul are in are heavily protected but there are only a few ways to destroy them but they are all equally dangerous."

"Things are never simple are they?" intoned James, grimacing.

Remus chuckled. "No. They seized being simple when we realised life isn't like how we perceive it to be as kids." His face sobered. "Simple spells will never destroy Horcruxes. It has to be something so destructive they cannot repair themselves. This limits our options." He ran a hand through his brown-grey hair. "If a Horcrux is stored in a living vessel then the killing curse would be the best option to take. However in other type of objects there are only two ways to destroy them. Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom."

Silence fell between them as they contemplated the information bestowed upon them. Sirius was the first to speak. "Fiendfyre is incredibly difficult to control. I doubt my own ability… Lily?" He knew she was good at charms.

The red-haired beauty shook her head. "No. I would be wary of using it just in case I couldn't control it. I may be good with a lot of charms but dark magic? That isn't my forte."

"Me neither," said James. "I'm not stupid enough to cast it either. It is too dangerous." He ran a hand through his black hair. "I would advise against using that particular method to destroy Horcruxes."

Remus frowned. "There is a charm which does cease the flames but we wouldn't be able to stop the fire. It would have to die out on its own."

"I think Fiendfyre is out of the question," said Sirius. "None of us have the confidence in casting it or controlling it. We cannot use it as a method against Horcruxes."

"Dumbledore would know how to cast and control it," noted Remus. "He's powerful enough to have the expertise. We could –"

Sirius shook his head vehemently. "No. I'm not involving him in this." Perhaps he was being childish but he still held lingering resentment for the Headmaster. Yes, they had worked together when Sirius had first come to the past but he had needed his help. Defeating Voldemort wouldn't have happened without the Headmaster's aid. Yet he hadn't liked his continual insistence Harry still remained prophesised. At least for now the Headmaster was keeping his distance. But Sirius just didn't want to trust him with everything. He felt he should keep some things from him, providing of course his friends knew. Sirius wasn't going to be doing this alone. "I know at some point I will have to but for now I'd rather keep it between us."

The others would respect his opinion on the matter.

Lily frowned. "Which leaves us with Basilisk fangs. Where do you suppose we get some of those? Basilisk's are very rare… in fact one hasn't been seen in Britain for over a hundred years. They are a highly dangerous creature. I'm not sure obtaining fangs would be that easy."

Sirius grinned. "I know where to find one."

James's eyes boggled. "Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with _your_ Harry?" he asked, referring to the child who had grown-up without parents.

"You assume correctly, Prongs," smirked Sirius. He stood from his chair and paced around the room before leaning back against the wall, one leg crossed in front of the other and his arms folded loosely across his chest. "Remember the stories about Slytherin's monster underneath Hogwarts?"

Remus scoffed. "That was just a story used to scare away Muggle-borns."

Sirius laughed. "It may have been but it is real. What is Slytherin famous for, other than his fascination with the dark arts?"

James frowned. "Snakes? He could talk to them?"

"Bingo," said Sirius. "So, the legend says that only one of Slytherin's blood can control the monster within the Chamber of Secrets. We know Voldemort is the last heir of his bloodline. And we know there were rumours of the Chamber being opened around fifty years ago when a certain Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts."

"What you are saying is the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets is a snake?" asked Lily. "Which would fit with it being a monster only Slytherin or one of his blood could control. So he would have to be a Parselmouth?"

Sirius nodded, encouraging Lily to continue with her train of thought.

"You seem adamant you can get your hands on Basilisk fangs quite easily therefore it stands to reason the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk," finished Lily, her green eyes watching Sirius.

"Correct. The only problem we have is it is still alive. And getting to its location would be difficult because we need someone with the ability to speak Parseltongue. Does Harry speak it?" asked Sirius.

"Why would Harry speak Parseltongue?" asked James, surprised at his friend's question.

Sirius shrugged. "Because he could in my old timeline."

Lily gasped, her face going white and Remus frowned at the information, however James shook his head. "He's been around snakes with us and he has never spoken Parseltongue even when he has tried to speak to one."

"But then why could _my_ Harry?" Sirius felt confused but when he glanced back at Lily's face he realised she had made an educated guess and he was slowly coming to the same conclusion… "He was a Horcrux… My Harry was a Horcrux… That was why he could speak to snakes and your Harry cannot!"

"Voldemort transferred some of his own powers to my son?" screeched Lily dangerously.

Sirius swallowed. "Yes." He decided not to tell them Harry and Voldemort could look into each other's minds. "I guess it makes sense… but if Harry was a Horcrux then at some point he would have had to die to mean the end of Voldemort…" Had Albus Dumbledore in his old timeline known of this? Had he realised Harry only had a limited time on this earth? "I never even thought Harry could be one himself… But it makes so much sense. And it explains why Harry doesn't speak Parseltongue now because it wasn't originally his. Hmm, I need to get into the Chamber of Secrets to kill the Basilisk to get some of its fangs. I was relying on Harry to be able to open the Chamber. You have to speak Parseltongue to get into it."

James bit his lips. "I'm assuming since you know of the existence of the Chamber of Secrets, you know where the entrance is?"

Sirius nodded.

"How do you know?" James queried.

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened again in Harry's second year. He told me about it when we managed to spend time together during the summer before his fifth year," explained Sirius, moving to sit back down again. "The Chamber was opened by Ginny Weasley who was under the control of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle."

"Erm, Padfoot, are you certain that is correct?" asked Remus. "Tom Riddle wouldn't be sixteen during Harry's second year."

Sirius ran a hand down his face. "Lucius Malfoy planted a diary Voldemort kept as a student in her things when the two families met in Diagon Alley before the year started. Ginny found the diary and started writing in it and she was met by an intelligent echo of Vold-" Sirius trailed off, his eyes glowing wide. "OF COURSE!" He stood up quickly, shock written across his face in surprise.

The others exchanged weary glances at Sirius' sudden jubilant turn.

"The diary Ginny had was a Horcrux! That's why Voldemort was able to possess her, that's why she was able to open the Chamber of Secrets despite not being a Parselmouth herself!"

James, Lily and Remus exchanged glances, looking uneasy at the new information.

"I guess that answers our question whether Voldemort has more than one Horcrux…" noted Remus. "He has at least two."

Sirius started to pace again, his heart pumping fast in his chest as his mind whirled over all the possibilities they had uncovered today. "If he has two he probably has more…" He was beginning to realise he would have to include the Headmaster. If anyone knew Voldemort it would be Albus Dumbledore.

Lily shuddered and James wrapped his arms around her. "I hate to think he could have so many out there. He killed a lot of people. If he has more than two Horcruxes how are we going to find them all?"

Sirius groaned as he realised the implications of what Lily was saying.

James leaned forward. "What I want to know is how Harry survived a Basilisk."

Sirius had known this was coming. "The Harry I knew was a very brave young man who was capable of extraordinary things. The Chamber of Secrets was located in a girl's bathroom, the entrance hidden within the sinks. You need Parseltongue to be able to open it and then to use it later on so getting in is going to be difficult. Since Harry isn't a Parselmouth in this time…"

"There isn't anyone we can ask to aid us," said Remus.

"This may be a silly suggestion but if the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets is in a bathroom then the Chamber would have to be connected by pipes…" James realised.

"Hermione discovered the Basilisk was getting around via the pipe network," confirmed Sirius, watching his best friend carefully.

"Then couldn't we just rip the sink out to get into the pipe that leads to the Chamber?" asked James. "We wouldn't need Parseltongue then."

"What about the bit further along the chamber which needs that ability?" asked Sirius. He had mentioned there were two instances his Harry had needed to use the ability he had got from Voldemort. They may be able to get down into the first part of the Chamber by removing the sink but they couldn't get through all the way to the inner Chamber unless... "It would take some work but maybe…"

"What are you thinking?" asked Remus, his eyes following Sirius as he began pacing again.

"I suppose we could always dig our way through or try to blast the wall down but that might cause the entire cavern to fall down around us and that isn't something I want to happen." Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore."

Lily nodded. "I think it is better if you do. You seem to hold some lingering resentment from your old life… It is time for you to let it go and move on."

"Maybe…" Sirius conceded. He knew Dumbledore would need to know at some point but if he wanted to get in to the Chamber of Secrets he had to get the Headmaster's permission.

"But we still have the issue of killing the Basilisk and we all know if you look at it directly it kills you," stated James, folding his arms across his chest, staring at his best friend.

"Last time Harry killed the Basilisk by stabbing it with Gryffindor's sword through the head. He was lucky he succeeded. He nearly died. But Dumbledore's phoenix helped too and blinded the Basilisk so its stare could not kill and Harry wouldn't need to worry about staring into its face," explained Sirius.

Remus cleared his throat. "There is a solution to the Basilisk problem."

Sirius looked at his friend, watching carefully.

"Basilisks can be killed." Remus continued quietly. "The cry of a rooster is fatal to it. Therefore we would need to bring a rooster into the Castle and take it deep down into the Chamber to be able to kill it."

"But we can't force a rooster to cry for us. We would have to be lucky it chose to do it when we want it to," noted James. "Is it important to kill the Basilisk? Can we not get hold of the diary?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. The diary is currently in the possession of Lucius Malfoy however he will have it stored in a secure location so any raids on his property would not be able to locate it. However since Basilisk venom is a way to destroy Horcruxes and probably the safer option of the two known uses we do need to act on this. We would need to take both a rooster and the sword. If things follow the way they originally did, Lucius Malfoy should use the diary in Harry's second year… We can't take possession of the Horcrux until Lucius Malfoy plants it on an unwitting soul."

"But people could die if we wait…" whispered Lily, horrified at the very thought of young children being put in danger.

Sirius shook his head, a slight smile pulling at his lips. "Not if the Basilisk has already been dealt with. Lucius Malfoy would have no way of knowing the monster was destroyed. And I don't think he really knows what the diary does before he planted it in Ginny's things… From what I remember he hoped to discredit Arthur Weasley by having his daughter caught in the possession of a dark object which would lead to her expulsion and Arthur Weasley losing his job. Without the Basilisk no one will die. We would just need to extract the diary from Ginny's belongings."

"We have to remember," cautioned Lily, "that Lucius Malfoy may not do this. The timeline has changed, circumstances have altered. What brought him to attempt to incriminate the Weasley family before may not occur now because it isn't the same timeline."

"Personally you have a point," admitted Sirius wearily, "but I do believe he will try. I am intending to be at Hogwarts as a Professor during Harry's time there. Dumbledore is aware of this… I think if I am there, Lucius Malfoy may attempt to get rid of me. My own blood relatives have already tried. Malfoy knows he can get his hands on the Black family fortune if I die before my grandfather does. Arcturus died in nineteen-ninety-one in my original timeline so if he dies at the same point I should get full control of the Black family in nineteen-ninety-one."

"When are we going to go to Hogwarts then?" asked James.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore. I'm not sure he would like it if we turned up without his knowledge," admitted Sirius. "And if we can't kill the Basilisk the last thing I want to do is set it loose on a building full of children. I think he will suggest wait until the summer holidays which are only a few months away. It would be better for us and for the school."

"What about a cure for Petrification if one of us is unfortunate and we indirectly look at the Basilisk?" asked Remus. "We have to prepare for all eventualities."

Lily nodded. "There is a potion called the Mandrake Restorative Charm. It is a very advanced potion however I'm sure either Severus or myself could create it. It wouldn't be ready for a few months but it would be best to have the potion on the go just in case one of us is unlucky enough to be petrified."

"We will just have to be all extra careful not to look into its eyes directly," warned Sirius. "I get the impression this is going to be one very difficult task ahead of us." He didn't say it aloud but he did have a bad feeling about confronting the Basilisk and Sirius couldn't shake it off no matter how much he tried.

* * *

 **Tuesday 6** **th** **May 1986**

Sirius had come alone to discuss his proposition of entering the Chamber of Secrets with the Headmaster. He felt he had to take the risk and come clean on a few things: perhaps he may be able to exchange information with him. Eventually he knew he would have to work alongside the Headmaster a lot more but it gratified him that presently he knew more about Voldemort's survival then Dumbledore probably suspected himself.

"What brings you here today, Sirius?" Dumbledore questioned him quietly, looking calm and serene behind his desk.

Sirius leaned forward in the chair and sighed. "I need to get into the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve Basilisk fangs to destroy Horcruxes with." There. Let it all out in one breath. He watched with amusement as Dumbledore's face went from calm to shock to horror to calm again. "Surprised you, haven't I?" he grinned, probably enjoying himself far too much. After much thinking Sirius had decided to open up about Horcruxes to Dumbledore. Informing the Headmaster might be beneficial for him. Dumbledore might have more information on them for Sirius to cultivate.

"You have…" chuckled Dumbledore. "I presume you have discovered Voldemort has Horcruxes?"

"You know?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Not for sure but it is a theory I have considered when trying to explain Voldemort's continual survival once his body was destroyed. You have, though, just confirmed it. You seem very certain he has them," noted Dumbledore, clasping his hands together in front of him.

Sirius grinned. He liked surprising Dumbledore. "We have deduced he has at least two. I have one of them in my possession already thanks to my brother. He died trying to retrieve it and destroy it. Kreacher gave it to me. Because I cannot destroy it I have had to keep it in a secure location. We have discovered Fiendfyre, or the killing curse, or Basilisk fangs with Basilisk venom can destroy them. Considering I know for a fact there is a Basilisk down in the Chamber of Secrets at this school it seems reasonable to attempt to kill it and take the fangs. None of us feel comfortable using Fiendfyre and Basilisk fangs are probably the better option."

"I would agree with that assessment, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "I can use Fiendfyre myself and control it…"

"Yet if you die before we have got them all then we are stuck."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "You believe there is the possibility of more than two?"

"I do. I just can't prove how many he may have," Sirius answered. He could see a long and difficult task ahead of him.

Dumbledore surprised him with an answer he was not expecting. "There was a teacher during his time at Hogwarts that Tom Riddle once went to for information. That Professor told me when he resigned he felt somewhat responsible for Tom Riddle's obsession with immortality and power. I believe it may be possible Tom Riddle asked this Professor about Horcruxes… I cannot prove it however, Horace Slughorn could have answers to what you are looking for."

"Slughorn, huh? He tried to collect me. I didn't let him," grinned Sirius.

"Yes… I remember several times Horace mentioned neither you nor James seemed interested in his little club. He couldn't understand why," chuckled Dumbledore. His face turned sombre. "I would suggest tracking down Slughorn. He has already refused to speak to me on several occasions. But for the Chamber of Secrets… Where is it?"

"The entrance is in a girl's bathroom. The one where Moaning Mytle haunts. It's beneath the sink, leads into a giant pipe down into the Chamber. My Harry discovered it and opened it." He wasn't going to tell Dumbledore about the diary or his guess it was another Horcrux. "It might be useful if we could borrow Gryffindor's Sword. Harry managed to call it to him originally and killed the Basilisk."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful and Sirius felt concern ripple through him as he wondered what his former Headmaster was considering now. "How old was Harry when he achieved this?"

"Twelve," Sirius answered wearily.

"Remarkable."

"Don't get any ideas!" Sirius snapped. "Harry is a normal boy. He is not getting involved this time!"

For once Dumbledore didn't mention about preparing Harry which Sirius was relived about though he still didn't like the sparkle in his former Headmaster's eyes.

Quickly Sirius moved the subject on. "I assume you would not appreciate us taking on a Basilisk whilst children are in the school."

"You have guessed correctly." Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "If you wish to enter the Chamber of Secrets then you may do so once the students have been sent home for the summer holidays. Can you wait a few months?"

Sirius nodded. He had expected this. He was happy to wait. He'd rather the students were not in the school anyway. "I can. I have something else I could be working on in the meantime."

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Dumbledore, one eyebrow rose as he watched the younger man in front of him.

"Do you know where the Gaunts lived? I know Voldemort's mother was from the Gaunt line but they were also very poor by the time she was born. They remained pure… until Voldemort. I'm trying to understand a bit more about Voldemort and being able to look around their ancestral home would be beneficial. I have looked for records but have not been able to find any," explained Sirius, brushing a hand through his hair.

"The Gaunt family have resided near to Little Hangleton for several generations now. The Riddle family owned a large house in the vicinity though it has since passed into new ownership. The Gaunt residence is within the area. I have never visited it myself but Hogwarts records show the Gaunt's location to be there, though it does not give an exact address. What is the reason you require this?"

"Well… it is more to do with Horcruxes. Voldemort obviously values his connection to Salazar Slytherin. The Horcrux I have is a locket which could have once belonged to Slytherin himself… Were there any other heirlooms from Slytherin?" queried Sirius. It was a long-shot but it might help him.

"There was a ring which Salazar Slytherin owned but I do not know what became of it. The Gaunts certainly inherited it but it disappeared when Voldemort's paternal family were mysteriously murdered," answered Dumbledore. "And the Gaunts were incarcerated for it in Azkaban."

"He killed them then," stated Sirius. "If the ring is a Horcrux then it could be hidden there. It would be his link to a Pure-blood family that could have been his if his mother had married and born a child of pure blood instead of Muggle blood. It is worth looking anyway."

"It would be. It might be beneficial if I accompany you…" began Dumbledore but Sirius cut him off sharply.

"No. James, Remus and Lily will be accompanying me." Though he hadn't actually asked them yet, he felt certain they would. "I'm not doing this alone. I appreciate the offer but I do not need you at this time."

Dumbledore almost looked disappointed but managed to conceal it by nodding his head in acceptance of Sirius's decision. "Then, all I can say is I wish you luck in your endeavours. I hope you succeed."

Sirius allowed a small smile to cross his face. He could at least be humble. "Thank you."

 **To be continued!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So... Sirius is Horcrux-hunting! And he's found a way to destroy them too... I didn't want to make either Sirius, James, Remus and Lily over-powered by having them to be able to control Fiendfyre... As far as I am aware it is a very difficult spell to control and though they are talented I don't think they would have been good at everything. Plus, needing to get Basilisk fangs are a lot more fun to write about then taking the easy route with FiendFyre.**

 **I have planned out until Chapter 20 so far and there are quite a few exciting chapters coming up which involves what was discussed in this chapter. Providing of course I stick with my plan and though I sometimes do, more often than not I tend to deviate from it!**

 **Since I am working next Tuesday evening as well I won't be able to update until Wednesday again. I hope to get back to updating on Tuesday's pretty soon!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N) I just wanted to quickly say Sirius doesn't trust Dumbledore as much because he doesn't want the Headmaster having full control. There is a story reason why Sirius feels he has to do this by himself and it will be explained. Turning down Dumbledore's aid of using Fiendfyre is more to do with that than Sirius being stubborn. There will be explanations! As for the Marauders not using Fiendfyre to destroy Horcruxes - its dark magic something which I think they would avoid using even if they could use it. Hermione did in canon and since it is very dangerous magic I think it is reasonable to say the Marauders would not want to risk using it.**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Thursday 8** **th** **May 1986**

Since speaking to Dumbledore two days ago Sirius had been planning his trip to Little Hangleton to find where the Gaunt family had once lived. Unfortunately when the Headmaster had gone to look up the exact location of the house, the school records did not yield the address. They later found out Voldemort's mother had never attended Hogwarts and nor had her father though his paternal grandfather had, being the last Gaunt before Tom Riddle arrived to enter the halls of Hogwarts. The only reason Dumbledore had known the Gaunts had resided in the area was because the school records had given a estimation as to where they had lived but never an exact address when offer letters had gone out to the latest Gaunt descendants.

Consequently Sirius couldn't just Apparate to the area. He would have to explore, perhaps enquire with the local Muggles about the family, though he suspected since they were descendants of Slytherin they would have kept to themselves and not sullied themselves with Muggles. However he hoped some still remembered them even though the Gaunts had last resided in Little Hangleton more than fifty years ago.

They had decided to drive to Little Hangleton from Oxford which wasn't too far further north as Sirius didn't want to draw attention to themselves. They were dressed in Muggle attire which was something Sirius had gotten used to over the years. He rarely wore robes as it helped him keep a low profile though he was now looking for a new home and had subsequently not returned to his home in Oxford since Harry's kidnapping, choosing to sleep in Grimmauld Place, no matter how much he loathed the place.

Lily had learned to drive as a means of keeping in touch with her heritage and her sister. Though Lily and Petunia Dursley had been close as children, now they were much older, their relationship still remained strained however the cracks had closed over the years and Petunia had begun to reach out to her sister, though contact remained minimal. It was the reason Lily had chosen to learn to drive because she wanted her sister to see her as normal and her efforts were helping to heal the wound which had opened between them when Lily had been accepted to Hogwarts.

The journey to Little Hangleton took them just over an hour and a half before Lily parked the car up behind the church. They had decided to go Muggle just in case Voldemort had set up any magical traps that could be set off by the mere presence of people Apparating into the area. The last thing they wanted was to spring any unwanted traps. At least by going Muggle they might avoid any nasty surprises Voldemort had left behind.

Little Hangleton was a village, not as small as Godric's Hollow, but it still seemed to have a good number of residences. Above the village on a hill sat The Riddle House, the home they knew where Voldemort's grandparents and father had lived before they had died. The house overlooked the village and some of its windows were boarded over and tiles missing from the roof. Ivy spread unchecked over its face. Long ago the house would have been fine-looking but it was now damp, derelict and unoccupied.

"Could Voldemort have hidden it in the Riddle House?" asked Lily. "I mean it is deserted…"

"I doubt it," commented Remus as he scrutinised the building. "It's not Voldemort's to own. The house is registered with some Muggle businessman."

"I know Voldemort used The Riddle House in my old timeline to hide there the year leading up to his return to his body…" explained Sirius, "but I cannot see him keeping anything of valuable in a Muggle dwelling he likely hated and only used because it was necessary. If anything, the residence of the Gaunt's would be the ideal hiding place. Not many people would connect Voldemort to them."

James cast his eyes around. "We know they lived near the village…"

Sirius moved towards the pub. "We need information. Especially since the school records did not give us an address. I didn't know addresses could be hidden from record though it does make sense. We'll head to the Pub. I would imagine the place we are looking for is outside the village. I doubt anyone of Slytherin's line would ever live with Muggles though it is surprising they lived in close proximity with them."

"Perhaps they had larger dwellings," noted Remus, "before they lost the money and prestige that came with them being one of the old Pure-blood families. Rumour has it they did squander their fortune and since they married cousins they never gained any inheritance from other Pure-blood families. They declined and as a result became poor enough to live in poverty. Their idealism destroyed them in the end. I imagine it is a fate that could potentially greet other Pure-blood families that believe in blood purity."

"Like the Blacks," smirked Sirius. His family had fallen into the shadows by the time he had escaped Azkaban though they still had the money resided in Vaults.

They entered the village pub and walked to the bar. Whilst James ordered the drinks, Sirius and Lily talked to the locals. An elderly husband and wife sat at the bar, gently sipping from their glasses.

"We're touring the area," began Lily, "and we're wondering if you could help us? We are looking for family."

The husband spoke first. "Our family have lived here for generations. If you're looking for family we'll be able to help."

Lily smiled. "Thank you. We have family that used to live in the area here. We're looking for their old home. But we know they were probably quite poor and didn't socialise much. They are distant relatives of ours and we are trying to trace them. Just to try to connect our family tree, you see?"

The old man's eyes shut and he let out an audible sigh. "You're not talking about _them_ are you?"

"Them who?" Sirius leaned forward interested as James placed a glass in front of him and sat down with Remus.

"There was a family of quite crazy people who used to live here… The daughter ran off with the son of the Riddle family. Caused quite a scandal in the village," the lady explained. "I was only a very small girl but I remember it well. It was the talk of the village for months! Then the Riddle's son arrived home and claimed he had been bewitched! They kept mostly to themselves… The Riddle's were not very popular around here but no one dared to cross them. They were murdered, you know, and the culprit has never been caught!"

"Ah Carey, we all _know_ who did it but withou' evidence…" the man spread his arms.

"So who was the daughter who ran off with the son?" asked Remus. "My friend here," he pointed to Sirius, "believes he may be related to them."

Sirius pulled a face. "From what you've said it sounds I'm very unlucky to even be distantly related."

"Oh they were crazy," agreed Carey, shaking her head, the small amount of wrinkles on her face belied her age. "They seemed to hate normal people and attacked us if we went anywhere near them. Had a strange fascination with snakes too."

"Yeah," Carey's husband agreed, "nailed one to the door to their little hovel."

"Last we heard the place had long been abandoned. We never even got their names. If you are related to them you won't find them. Unless you can find the kid who the daughter apparently had with the Riddle's son. They'd be in their sixties now. But no one has ever seen the kid. Some doubt the kid ever existed."

Sirius resisted the urge to say he had met the man but it would be too complicated to explain. "Do you know where they lived?"

The man nodded. "Sure. When I was a kid I once went close to the place. The crazy son chased us away. My memory goes a bit hazy there…"

Sirius recognised the signs of a modified memory-charm. Clearly Voldemort's maternal family had harmed any Muggles that came close to their property and the Ministry had to have intervened.

"Never wanted to go back since. It's about a mile away. Go back out the village and follow the country lane. It will curve to your right and then to your left to a gap in the hedge there. Follow the dirt track and you'll find their dwelling. Now I tell my own children and grandchildren to never go there." The older man shook his head. "Glad they're gone now though. Thankfully their insanity is at an end. Can't imagine how crazy their kids would have been if the son or daughter had really bred."

Sirius winced. Voldemort had certainly inherited the nastier side of his maternal family. Clearly he had taken their insanity to new levels – though the traits of his Muggle father seemed to have prevented the more unstable genetics from the Gaunt side being carried over. Voldemort was a dangerous person and he was clearly intelligent, something which the latest generations of the Gaunt family had lacked. Voldemort may have hated his heritage but without his father he certainly would not have had the intelligence or the patience to take over the Wizarding World or try to anyway.

Somehow the brutal combination of Slytherin's genes and Muggle genes had created something truly evil.

"So no one has even tried to get into their home even after they've left?" asked James.

Sirius stifled a laugh. James would have been the type who would have tried.

"No. The stories scare people enough that everyone worries trying to visit would set off a bunch of curses. 'Course everyone knows magic 'aint real but some of the stories around them…" the elderly man said, shaking his head.

The Muggle's information did indicate there were spells in the area to prevent people from approaching the home. Sirius wondered if they would be affected or if it just applied to Muggles. He finished his drink and thanked the couple for their time.

He led his friends out of the pub and glanced back at the hills. Somewhere up there was the ancestral home of the Gaunts. "I think we have enough information to find the place… but I worry there will be protections on it… The snake nailed to the door bothers me… What if Voldemort has used it as part of its protection? What if we need to speak Parseltongue something which none of us can do."

James clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't be negative. We'll work it out. Come on, we've got a Horcrux to find."

Sirius sighed. "If there is a Horcrux. We do not know for sure."

He hoped there would be but there was no guarantee.

* * *

They followed the instructions given to them and together the three Marauders plus Lily made their way up the hillside leaving the village of Little Hangleton behind them. The Manor was on the other side of the valley. As they moved up the lane it curved to the left before they found a gap in the hedge. The gap was only small but enough for a dirt track which was boarded by higher and wilder hedgerows to continue onwards.

Sirius stepped first and pulled his wand from his pocket. His feet crunched on the dried dirt and he motioned for James to stand beside him whilst Remus and Lily remained further back as all four moved slowly forward. The new path they walked upon was quite crooked, rocky and a few small potholes had opened up. The track sloped downhill and Sirius felt an uneasy feeling come over his stomach as his eyes settled upon a patch of dark trees.

He shivered.

"Padfoot?" James asked hesitantly, his hazel eyes watching his best friend carefully.

"Dark magic…" Sirius croaked. "I can feel it." He always had an aptitude for it having grown up with such a dark family. He could sense it well. Something was wrong. "It is in the air, all around us… This place is cursed…" He moved back a step.

From their position they peered through the trees, seeing a building resting half-hidden amongst an array of tree-trunks. The walls were mossy and the roof had a lot of tiles missing. Nettles wound up the building, coating it in thorns.

"If this place is cursed how are we going to get inside?" asked Remus from behind Sirius.

"I'm not sure…" whispered Sirius. He was beginning to wonder if it would have been wise to ask Dumbledore to accompany them.

"We need to break the curses down," stated Lily. "But I'm not attuned to dark magic… I can sense something is wrong but not enough to tell what curses…"

Sirius tilted his head to the side. "I can sense some of them but not all of them… Only way to know for sure is if someone walks right into it."

"No one is stupid enough to do that!" shouted James.

"No, not stupid, crazy maybe," grinned Sirius and took three steps forward and was suddenly hit by a world of pain.

* * *

"SIRIUS! YOU IDIOT!" bellowed James as he watched his best friend fall to the ground, his body writhing and screams were being torn from his throat. He started to move forward but strong arms hauled him back.

"PRONGS!" chastised Remus. "Don't go and do the same thing!"

James shook his head, muttering under his breath.

And then the screams stopped.

Sirius lifted his head from the earth and breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't nice," he said weakly, his body shaking.

James glared at him from a distance. "Was that the Cruciatus?"

Sirius nodded and glanced around the area leading to the Gaunt shack. "This place is filled with suspended curses. You'll be hit by them if you are detected."

"What if one of the defences is the killing curse?" asked James.

Sirius rolled his eyes and slowly got to his feet. "It is impossible to suspend the killing curse. However with every other curse you can." He pointed towards the Gaunt home. "This whole area is filled with suspended curses. If we want to get in there we have to get through this web and the only way of doing so is sending one of us in to take each curse."

James folded his arms across his chest. He hated Sirius' plan. "Why can't we take it in turns?"

"Because, _Prongs_ , each of us have our own strengths," explained Sirius. "I have the ability to detect dark magic because I grew up in a house full of it. Lily has the ability to pull charms, spells and curses apart and she's damn good at knowing the counter-curse to anything invented, even dark magic ones, which I suspect she learnt from her Slytherin friend." He glanced at Remus. "Moony is excellent at defending against the dark arts. And you, Prongs, have a wide range of knowledge of lots of different curses you've come across in your job. I'm the best one to walk into this trap because I can sense it and can try to avoid the worst spells. I went for the Cruciatus instead of the throat-cutting spell."

"You did what?" gaped James.

Sirius pointed to the right, a few steps from where he now stood. "Throat cutting spell right there. Do not walk in that area. I know we can heal throats being cut but I'd rather not have to deal with it after I've told you where you should not walk," grimaced Sirius. "In fact…" He waved his wand and a giant red cross spread across the area Sirius had indicated. "There. This is your route. Avoid the giant cross."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Lily quietly. "Trying to get through these curses?"

Sirius nodded. "The amount of spell work proves he hid a Horcrux here otherwise we wouldn't be facing this tangled web of spells. Why would anyone ward this place like this if they didn't have anything to hide?"

Remus grimaced. "Sirius has a point. We may not like it but this trap proves we have to investigate. One of us has to step into each of these curses whilst the other three work out what they are and stop them."

James groaned. "Does it have to be Sirius?"

"Yes. My plan. My rules."

James was not happy but he kept his comments to himself. Sirius had already moved again, slowly putting one foot in front of the other as he searched for the right path through the web of spells.

The four worked in tandem. A variety of curses had been placed around the area, most of them dark spells. Sirius was knocked unconscious several times, he nearly choked to death and he was very nearly electrocuted if he hadn't ducked in time. Each of them had played a pivotal part in getting Sirius through the web intact. Thankful he had survived with minimal pain, though he did sport quite a few scratches and blood. His hair was singed and a few strands stuck up, mimicking James's locks.

Once a path had been cleared to the house, the four of them approached, noticing the dead skin of a snake still nailed into the doorway.

James shuddered. He hated snakes.

"Lily," whispered Sirius, "do you think you could check the door for us?"

The red-haired beauty nodded and James watched as his wife approached the door and raised her wand, beginning to mutter underneath her breath. He couldn't hear exactly what she said but Lily stepped back within a few minutes and nodded at Sirius with a satisfied smile on her face.

"All clear. The door isn't even locked," she said.

Sirius swallowed and reached out for the door handle, clenched it tightly in his fist and pushed the door open, erupting into a coughing fit as dust coursed up his nose and into his body.

James moved forward and dragged him away. "You okay?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Should have expected it really. No one has been there for years. It was always going to be dirty."

James shook his head. "Bit unusual the door is unlocked."

Sirius frowned. "No. Not really. Voldemort will do the unexpected. How many people would persevere through that?" He pointed back to the clearing. "If we didn't have a reason to get in here I would have turned away. If anyone has come up here in the time since it has been empty then they would have been driven away by the curses."

"Unless you're crazy," grinned Lily.

Sirius chuckled. "That is true." He looked back towards the door. "Prongs, how would you like to take the lead?"

"What are you sensing?" asked James wearily. Sirius was the leader.

"Nothing. That's what worries me."

"And you are sacrificing me?" James raised one eyebrow, surprised by his best friend's daring.

"Yes." Sirius laughed.

James shook his head and stepped inside the house. It was filthy. A large heavy coat of dust was scattered everywhere, combined with a horrible musky smell. He wretched but managed to prevent himself from making any further noise. Part of the roof at the back had fallen in turning the house into a ruin.

As he scanned his eyes around the room he noticed some of the floorboards seemed to look different. Holding his wand in his right hand, James approached carefully with Sirius behind him. "Is it just me or do the floorboards look different?"

"They look a bit loose," agreed Sirius.

James waved his wand. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

Two loose floorboards levitated upwards and James directed them down to the side.

Sirius stepped past James and knelt down beside the hole James had made. He reached in and lifted out a plain box. He shivered.

"Padfoot, what is it?" Though James could guess what his answer would be.

"Dark magic…" was the response. "Something evil is inside this."

"A Horcrux?" enquired Remus.

Sirius swallowed. "Maybe. It feels evil enough." He set the box down on the floor and turned to Remus and Lily. "Would you two like to open it?"

Remus and Lily raised their wands; both coming closer to the box as James and Sirius moved aside.

They worked in silence using non-verbal spells. Both Remus and Lily excelled at them and they had worked together often enough in school that they didn't need to talk about what each other needed to do. They just knew it instinctively.

There was a loud click and the box flipped open.

The stench of darkness wrinkled out into the air.

Inside was a gold ring, inset with a black stone engraved with a strange symbol, though it was one James recognised immediately, but he kept silent.

Sirius reached out, his left hand reaching for the ring…

"Don't!" cried Lily, grabbing his arm. "Can't you feel it?"

"I…" Sirius shook his head.

James narrowed his gaze. "Did it call to you? The ring?" He had a suspicion and he didn't like it.

"I…" Sirius was struggling to speak; his face had gone stark white.

"It's definitely a Horcrux," noted Remus. "But it is something else too, isn't it Prongs?"

James swallowed. "It is. One of the Deathly Hallows."

"That's just a myth," replied Remus. "A children's tale."

"A story it may be but the objects are real. My invisibility cloak is one of them. It's been passed down in my family from the youngest Peverall brother," explained James. He rarely told anyone this however Sirius had known the truth. And Lily had guessed. "I think this ring is one of them – the stone in it matches a description of the ring my father told me about when I was a kid."

"I don't think Voldemort would know its significance," muttered Sirius quietly. "The ring is an heirloom of Salazar Slytherin. He is a descendent of a Peverell brother too… It makes sense for the objects to continue until the present day. But since Tom Riddle was raised in an orphanage he would never have known the significance of the ring." Colour was coming back into his cheeks now.

"There is a terrible curse upon this ring," said Lily. "I don't think anyone should touch it." It was sound advice. Her green eyes sought out Sirius. "Are you really fine?"

James focused on his friend. He would have to talk to him in private. He had a feeling he knew why Sirius had acted the way he did as soon as his eyes had set upon the ring. But now wasn't the time to discuss his suspicions. "What are you going to do with the ring? We have no means of destroying it yet."

"I know." Sirius bit his lip. "I think we need to hide it in my vault with the other one. We'll destroy it when we can. Hopefully it won't be long until we can get out hands upon a few Basilisk fangs."

Remus flipped the lid down and locked it. Sirius bent to pick it up but then stepped away.

"Considering my reaction just now it is probably best if someone else carries this," suggested Sirius.

"I'll do it." James hoisted the box into his arms and followed his friends back out onto the dirt track.

They had retrieved another Horcrux but even James knew they still had more to go. This was only the beginning.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I wanted to try something different with the Horcrux protections... and I figured a web of dark spells would be Voldemort's style... The majority of people wouldn't continue through it... Sirius is just one very stubborn individual...**

 **It is suggested that Merope and Morfin Gaunt were home-schooled and never attended Hogwarts so I have slightly edited the previous chapter to reflect this. It is also likely Voldemort's grandfather did not attend either. This is also why the Gaunt's actual address is not in school records as I'm sure Dumbledore would have made the connection between the Gaunt family and Voldemort quite early on - so why didn't he search it earlier in canon? I figured there had to be a reason and its likely school records are kept for a certain amount of time and then destroyed... Hence why it took Dumbledore years to find the Gaunt shack and uncover the ring... But I suspect he was able to find out the rough area of where they dwelled...**

 **James knows about the Deathly Hallows and as a descendant of one he would also recognize the stone/ring for what it really is...**

 **Sirius is attracted to the Ring... but why?**

 **The next chapter will be posted next Tuesday!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N) I finished this chapter a few days ago which has allowed me to have a head start on the next chapter... The next chapter will be quite exciting!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Sunday 11** **th** **May 1986**

"I assume you have come here for a reason?" asked Sirius, watching as his best friend made himself comfortable on the sofa in Grimmauld Place. Sirius had found a new place to buy but had to wait for the payment to go through and the contract to be drawn up before he could begin moving in. He still hated the thought of moving away from Oxford but since his security had been compromised he had to.

James leaned back in the chair, running one hand through his messy black hair. "I need to talk to you about your reaction the other day."

"Ah…" Sirius shifted in his own seat. "I thought you might wish to discuss that…"

"It's a Horcrux," said James, "but it must have a compulsion curse upon it which only affects the first person to really look at it… You were the first one of us. Lily and Remus unlocked the box but turned it back to you."

"I don't believe the ring carries a compulsion curse on it," replied Sirius quietly. "If the ring is one of the Deathly Hallows the compulsion would come from wanting to see one of your loved ones, bring the dead back which was the original purpose of the ring… Or rather tie them to life… The only death that could potentially make me put it on would be Reg's but…I feel bad he died trying to stop Voldemort but not enough that would explain my reaction to the ring. There is a dark curse on the ring but I'm not going to give it another look until we can destroy it. I told Remus to put it in his vault instead of mine just in case I get the urge to go and retrieve it. At least I can't get into Remus' vault."

James nodded, pleased with Sirius' forward thinking. "I'm worried your previous life could affect you. The timeline you altered… There has to be some regret there, surely?"

Sirius bit his lip, frowning. "I don't know…" He had come to accept this life here but there was still the lingering regret that the Harry Potter he had come to know didn't exist. His counterpart was a vastly different person, though Sirius had never known him growing up he doubted Harry had ever lived such a happy childhood he was now. But he still wasn't _his_ Harry. But he couldn't regret changing things. Sirius was still older than his friends despite being in a younger body – mentally he was old and had far too much to carry on his shoulders. "I regret chasing after Pettigrew… Considering I wanted to kill him for everything he did, it's a miracle I managed to restrain myself when I came back here."

"I think you learned the value of patience when you died," said James quietly. "You said Remus tried to stop you leaving Grimmauld Place but you refused. It wasn't listening that got you killed. You were stuck in that house for so long that you wanted to get out. Do anything to get away. I don't blame you for it because if it hadn't have happened you'd still be stuck in that life and not here with us. Lily and I would still be dead. We wouldn't have had this chance to see our son grow up. I'm grateful for it." A grin spread across James' face. "I guess we owe Bellatrix a thank you since she was the one that killed you."

Sirius glared at his best friend. But then he grinned. "She'd be really pissed if she knew killing me would have led to this."

James burst out laughing. "Would she still kill you if she had known?"

Sirius shrugged. "Probably. But not via the Veil though. I think falling through it meant I could come back. But the theory can never be proven even if I am living proof. I doubt people would want to volunteer to go through. We'd never see them again. I could be an exception…"

"If you are an exception, why you?" James raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't know," replied Sirius. "We'll never know so there isn't any point to continue speculating. As for the Horcrux, James, I don't believe you need to worry. I won't go back to it until we can destroy the Horcrux."

"Good." James glanced around the room. "Are you going to stay here for long?"

"All the payments need to go through. I still need to sign the contract. I expect I'll have to be here for another month or so." Sirius didn't like it but he understood the necessity of it. At least he had a way out unlike before.

"You can come and live with us if you like," said James. "We don't mind. We've got a spare room."

"You've got several spare rooms, Prongs," snorted Sirius. "When are you and Lily going to fill them up with more little Potter feet?"

James scowled. "We want more kids… but…" He bit his lip. "We worry we'll be putting them in danger especially if Voldemort decides to still go after Harry because of the Prophecy. Frank and Alice won't have any more children for that reason either."

"James," Sirius began quietly, "you want more kids. Have them. You don't know if you will be here one day and gone the next. Enjoy your life. Harry deserves to have a sibling. And it will be good for him."

James swallowed. "And Voldemort? The prophecy?"

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "At the moment he is focused on me wherever his spirit is these days. He knows I'm a time-traveller. I don't know exactly how much he saw in my mind but I don't think he will target Harry. I'm the one who is trying to stop him and even if he does try to get Harry again I will always be there to stop him. The prophecy is null and void. Prongs… have another kid. You and Lily both want one."

Chuckling James tugged at his earlobe. "I came here to talk to you about your reaction to the ring and I go away with advice to create another little Potter."

Sirius grinned. "I'm quite good at derailing the subject. And you had nothing to worry about anyway."

James shook his head. "I really should expect this from you." He stood from the sofa and stretched his arms above his head. "So… do you know how we can find out how many Horcruxes there are?"

"Dumbledore mentioned about Horace Slughorn… I'm going to go and see him… He taught Tom Riddle and apparently gave him advice he now regrets… I suspect it may be something to do with Horcruxes. I expect he will throw me out when I ask… but I have to try," answered Sirius. "If I want to destroy Voldemort I have to take every bit of information I get and run with it."

"Hmmm," James frowned. "He was always fond of Lily. She was in his…err…Slug Club. If you fail, she may be able to coax it out of him. She still sends him Christmas cards."

"I'll keep that in mind… Thanks Prongs."

"Anytime, Padfoot."

* * *

 **Saturday 17** **th** **May 1986**

He wasn't expected but Sirius figured Horace Slughorn would prefer it this way. He liked surprises especially when it came from well-connected people. Of course Sirius had always rebelled against this as it reminded him too much of the power his family had once wielded. The Blacks had once been one of the most influential families in magical politics but that power had since declined as Sirius refused to use it. He didn't care; he had never wanted it. But he did use it when he absolutely had to.

And today it was necessary.

Sirius wore his best robes and had made himself look as aristocratic as possible. Slughorn had always appreciated Regulus' efforts which Sirius had rolled his eyes at on multiple occasions. Sirius sighed. He didn't want to do this but if Dumbledore was correct he could at least come away with an idea of how many Horcruxes Voldemort had created. He would know how difficult his job would be. Therefore it was imperative for Sirius to impress his former Professor.

He Apparated from the road outside Grimmauld Place and reappeared in a small village square. He made his way to a small two-storey house on the left hand side of the road. Though it was a Muggle village it was the middle of the day and Sirius hoped his strange clothing and appearance would not be noticed. He had Apparated as close as he could to Slughorn's home without gaining attention.

Sirius pushed open the gate which had lilies growing to the side of it. He grinned. The flowers were a remembrance to one of his best students. Sirius walked up the garden path, glanced around and knocked several times on the door.

He didn't need to wait long for the door to open.

Slughorn hadn't changed since Sirius' own schooldays. The Potion's Master had retired in 1981, allowing Severus Snape to take up the position at Hogwarts. He had put on a bit more weight but when he saw Sirius standing there, Horace Slughorn threw his arms wide open, a large grin on his beefy face.

"My, if it isn't Sirius Black! My boy!" He thrust his hand out and shook Sirius' hand exuberantly. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius smiled. "I thought I would come and visit you. James mentioned you were still in contact with Lily and I remembered you used to spend a lot of time with my brother and I thought I'd come and visit you."

"Ah, yes… Lily Evans… one of my best students," sighed Slughorn, motioning for Sirius to step inside. "And your brother too. Regulus had great talent. It is a shame he died… Your mother told me it was a tragic accident… They were unable to recover his body. His memorial was one of the most poignant I have ever been to… I'm surprised you were not there, my boy."

Sirius bristled. "My mother didn't tell me he'd died until after the memorial."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that… Surely she would have wanted you there… Regulus Black was your brother."

Sirius grimaced. This wasn't how he had imagined the conversation starting but talking about Regulus did mean he would be able to drag the conversation onto Horcruxes quicker. "I ran away from home. I ceased to be a son to my mother when I joined the Potters. She only told me because she didn't want me finding out by other means…" He still loathed his mother had kept his brother's death from him.

"It is a shame you were estranged… But she must have been proud of what you became? I mean, you are the one who defeated You-Know-Who!" cried Slughorn. "You are a hero!"

Sirius scoffed. "My family _supported_ Voldemort! Regulus was a Death Eater!"

"He was a _Death Eater_? Regulus? But he seemed too nice!" spluttered Slughorn. "He was always so kind…"

"Blacks are excellent at hiding their true faces," said Sirius. "I was the only one who was true to myself. Well that isn't strictly true… Andromeda and I. And we were expelled from our family because we didn't agree with the rest of them about the purity of blood. I know you believed in it too but you were never like the Blacks who wanted to see Muggle-borns wiped from our world for good and the suppression of the Muggle world. Regulus bought into the family creed and he became a Death Eater whilst still at school. He died only a few months after he graduated."

"He had a bright future…" whispered Slughorn. "Very promising lad he was. It is a shame you were never in Slytherin, Sirius. I would have had the full set of Blacks."

Sirius grinned. "I would never have fitted into Slytherin. I was always a Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor with Slytherin tendencies. You are sneaky, Sirius Black."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Sneaky?"

"If rumours are true about how you tried to trick You-Know-Who the night he attacked you…"

Sirius frowned. The full story had never been revealed but little bits had leaked out over the years. "I did try to," he admitted, "but it didn't work."

"Oh… But trying to is still a Slytherin trait!"

Sirius shook his head, a wry smile on his face. He hadn't even sat down yet. The only thing he could do is at least give Slughorn some ground. "I'm still more Gryffindor than a Slytherin. I would never have fitted in even if I had let myself be Sorted into your house. I'm sure you would have supported me but I would never have had friends like James and Remus. Without them I wouldn't be who I am today."

Horace chuckled. "Please take a sit, Sirius. Would you like a drink?"

"Just Butterbeer please," said Sirius, "if you have some. If you do not have any than just a glass of water."

"What no alcohol?" Slughorn looked shocked.

"I rarely drink these days." Sirius had drunk lots in the year he had been stuck in Grimmauld Place. It had been his way of coping with being stuck inside. He had vowed after being given this second chance to not drink himself to depression and slowly he had weaned himself out of drinking it altogether. The only times he did drink were when he was celebrating.

"That isn't you, Sirius!" cried Slughorn, surprised by Sirius' admission.

Sirius shrugged. "Being famous changes you."

"I never thought you would fight You-Know-Who…" Slughorn shook his head. "When I heard the news I just laughed."

"I surprised myself," grinned Sirius.

"Still… I hope he is gone for good…" Slughorn caught Sirius' eyes. "Albus believes he is still out there…"

Sirius bit his lip. "Unfortunately he is still alive. Voldemort doesn't have a body but his spirit lives on. He will come back. I want to stop him."

Slughorn had moved away at Sirius' words and began to busy himself with the drinks. An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Slughorn didn't like the idea of Voldemort still being alive. He sighed. He didn't think he would get any information out of him.

The beefy man passed Sirius a glass of Butterbeer and settled himself down in a green comfy chair, sipping a glass of Firewhisky. "Is there a way to stop him?"

Sirius was surprised by the question and he hadn't expected it from Slughorn. But it did give him the opening he needed to enquire further with his former Professor about Tom Riddle. "There is a way to stop him. I am working towards that particular goal."

Slughorn paled. "How?"

He had to be careful here. "By destroying things he has made to keep his soul safe."

Slughorn's demeanour changed. "Albus put you up to this didn't he?"

Sirius swallowed. "He mentioned you might know something which could benefit me."

"I know nothing!" spat Slughorn, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Nothing! Albus is wrong!"

Sirius could feel the air around him trembling. Could feel the magic sprouting from Slughorn. He was losing control. Before he could open his mouth to apologise, Slughorn stood up and waved his hand in front of him.

"Get out!"

He stood up quickly, stumbling back. So Horcruxes were a touchy subject. "I…"

"No! I want you out!" Slughorn pushed Sirius away, his face red with anger. "Go on! Out!"

Sirius jumped back. "Look…" One look at Slughorn's face told him he wasn't in the mood for Sirius' excuses. He reached the hallway, which was filled with pictures of the famous witches and wizards Slughorn had kept in touch with since their Hogwarts days surrounding a single flower set in a jar, and Sirius reached for the door handle and stumbled back outside.

Slughorn stood in the doorframe, glaring at Sirius. "I don't want to see you again! Stay away from me!"

Breathing deeply, Sirius turned on the spot and Apparated. He landed on the front step of Grimmauld Place and stumbled inside, leaning against the wall inside the front door. "That did not go well."

Whatever Slughorn knew he was ashamed of it. He wouldn't let Sirius go near him again.

"Prongs was right. I need Lily."

* * *

 **Friday 23** **rd** **May 1986**

It was evening when Sirius arrived at the Potters. Harry was just going to bed and immediately demanded his godfather read him a story which Sirius obliged, whilst James and Lily had a bit of time to themselves. Half an hour later Harry had dropped off to sleep just as Sirius had reached the most exciting part of the story.

James and Lily were snuggled up on the sofa when Sirius arrived downstairs, their hands entwined and Lily sighing happily whilst James kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Urgh. Get a room!" laughed Sirius as he waltzed in and fell into the chair opposite the sofa.

Lily giggled. "I suppose I do have you to thank."

"What for?" asked Sirius curiously.

"You've convinced us to try for a baby," smiled Lily, her eyes shining.

Sirius felt his face brighten. "Really? So does this mean you will name your next born – if it's a boy – Sirius?"

James snorted. "Fat chance."

Sirius pouted. "Awww. I'm sad now."

"I don't know why you need to complain. Quite a few little wizards have been named Sirius since you defeated Voldemort. I'm not going to be one of those people," stated James.

"It's just a bit tacky people named their kids 'Sirius' because of me," frowned Sirius. "Though I know the name Harry became a popular choice in my original timeline." He shook his head. "Well I hope it happens soon for you, Lils."

Lily blushed. "Thanks. We hope so too."

"Speaking of which, we were not expecting you tonight," said James. "Nice of you to take over our bedtime duty for Harry."

"What can I say…" grinned Sirius.

"You're here for a reason, Sirius," stated Lily, her green eyes watching him like a hawk. "I know that expression."

"You can see right through me," laughed Sirius, leaning back in the chair, resting his head back. "I went to see Horace Slughorn a week ago. Dumbledore had hinted to me he might know something about Horcruxes in relation to Voldemort. The meeting, ah, didn't go well."

Lily crinkled her nose. "How come?"

"He got angry when I mentioned Albus had suggested he might know something that would benefit me. He had already asked if Voldemort was still alive which I confirmed. He asked if there was a way to stop him which then led into what I previously said. He got angry and chucked me out of his house," explained Sirius. "I think he does know something but is ashamed by it. James knew I was going to see him and he suggested if my meeting didn't go well then you could try, Lily."

Lily frowned. "What makes you think I'd be able to help?"

"Slughorn adores you, Lily," said James. "He loved you when you were his student. And you still send him Christmas cards."

"But that doesn't mean…" she began but Sirius interrupted her.

"He had lilies growing outside his house and…" Sirius' eyes twinkled. "You gave him a special lily once. He still has it. It's pride of place on his mantelpiece. He values you. I think you would stand a chance of getting him to talk."

Lily sighed. "But if he doesn't want to say…"

"Lily… Sirius needs to know what he is hiding. Even if it turns out to be nothing…" swallowed James, running his free hand through his air, "we need to know. If it helps us isn't it worth it?"

"I don't like this…" continued Lily, a sad smile on her face. "But I will do it. Because if it does help stop Voldemort then it is worth it."

"I owe you, Lily."

Lily laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, Sirius."

James grinned nastily. "When the next little Potter arrives you will be babysitting. _Frequently_."

"I don't think that will be a punishment for Sirius, James," said Lily. "He'll enjoy it too much. Perhaps _banning_ him from seeing little Potters would be a more adequate punishment for him…"

Sirius stood up, shock radiating across his face. "No! You can't do that!"

Lily poked her tongue out at him. "See."

As James laughed at his best friend, Sirius merely groaned.

* * *

A few days later Lily took Harry to meet her old Professor. She also took a bit of research with her, hoping to get his input into a potion-mix she was investigating. The morning following Sirius' visit, she had sent an owl to Slughorn asking to meet with him as she needed his expertise in Potion-making. He had quickly replied and given her a date to visit which was set for three days later.

She dressed Harry in a light shirt and jeans, brushing his hair flat only to have it spring up again. She shook her head. Harry had certainly inherited his father's hair. She took his hand and flooed to Slughorn's home. Though she could Apparate, Harry wasn't too fond of the sensation so when she could she used Floo powder to get herself around the Wizarding world.

They both tumbled out of Slughorn's fire place and a hand immediately was offered in front of Lily. She gratefully took it, helping Harry up at the same time.

"My, Lily Evans, you are looking radiant!" gushed Slughorn.

"It's Lily Potter now, if you remember," she reminded her old Professor.

"You will always be Lily Evans to me," bowed Slughorn, kissing Lily's hand. He knelt down and looked at Harry. "And this young boy must be your son, Harry!"

Lily stroked Harry's hair. "Yes, this is my son."

"He looks just like James. Apart from your eyes. He has your exact eyes, Lily," breathed Slughorn. "Hello, little man."

"Hi," said Harry quietly. He shuffled on his feet, a little nervous.

Lily knelt down to Harry. "This is one of my old teachers. Professor Slughorn. I was one of his favourites."

"You are still one of my favourites!" boomed Slughorn. "Never had anyone else like you in my class before or after you! I hope young Harry will have inherited your talent!"

"We'll see."

"Come, come," Slughorn led Lily to the settee and motioned for her to sit down.

Harry scrambled up beside her and Slughorn handed him a few quills and parchment with moving pictures on for the young boy to colour.

"He seems like a very well behaved boy," smiled Slughorn tenderly. "Not at all like your husband was!"

"Yes, well James always had a talent for trouble," smiled Lily. "But I think Harry takes after me. He has his father's looks but his temperament is all me." She was very proud of her son, especially after knowing what he had achieved in a life he had now never lived.

"It is a shame I will never get to teach him," sighed Slughorn. "I'm sure Harry will be just as talented as you."

"We'll see," smiled Lily. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm going to a Quidditch match in a few days. In the top box as well!" Slughorn looked really pleased.

"That's nice. I've been to a few matches myself but Quidditch isn't my thing. My husband had such a big head when he was younger from his success. It took me a while to deflate it." It was a standing joke between her and James. Excelling at Quidditch had made him big-headed. Fortunately James had matured and grown out of his childish ways, for which Lily was thankful for.

"Considering the way you treated James Potter throughout your years at Hogwarts I'm surprised you married the man!" chuckled Slughorn.

Lily smiled. She had never really hated James. She had disliked how he had treated people who were not fortunate enough to be in his little group of friends. James had known he was talented and had loved the attention it had garnered. Yet during his sixth year at Hogwarts, Lily had discovered his secret life as an Animagus on the full moon. His love for his friends had endeared him to her and she had decided to give James Potter a chance, something she had never regretted. They had become friends and then Lily had taken the unusual step of asking James to Hogsmeade on the first trip in their seventh year. As a condition of their fledging friendship, Lily had asked James to not ask her out again. As a result he hadn't and Lily had made the first move. Neither of them had ever looked back.

"James needed fine-tuning," she admitted. "I'm glad I gave him the chance."

"What is your husband up to these days?" asked Slughorn.

"He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office with Arthur Weasley," answered Lily. "It's something he is passionate about."

"But it doesn't pay well!" said Slughorn, shocked. "I thought he would be in a higher position!"

Lily shook her head.

"Daddy likes Muggles," said Harry, blinking up at them. "He likes taking Muggle stuff apart and putting it back together."

Lily laughed. "James does like that. He and Sirius especially."

Slughorn's face scrunched up at the mention of Sirius' name. Lily caught his look and realised he was afraid of what this visit was really about. "So about this potion you wanted my help with? I'm sure you would be able to crack it without my input."

Lily frowned. "I'm not sure I can. The basis of it is very difficult and the effects I want may be impossible to achieve."

Slughorn seemed curious and went to look at his bookshelf, running his eyes over the many potion books he had accumulated over the years. "What potion are you working on?"

"It is a potion designed to prevent those bitten by werewolves from being affected by the same malady. We know werewolves sprang up from a mutated gene in a real wolf which then combined with our magical genes transformed the first wizard into a werewolf at the full moon. We need to find a cure for this condition. One of my friends is afflicted with it, you see."

"Ah, I presume you are talking about young Remus Lupin?" asked Slughorn. "The Professors were told about his condition when he came to Hogwarts. I tried not to treat him differently because of it. Though it was hard because of the stigma surrounding anyone bitten by one."

"You did very well in not showing your worry over Remus. He was very unfortunate when he was bitten," explained Lily. "It's his plight that has made me want to research this. But the solution is proving difficult. Once bitten by a wolf a wizard has a certain amount of cursed genes in them which then makes them turn at the Full Moon. We need to find a potion which permanently deactivates these cursed genes."

"This would prove difficult… I cannot give you an answer today, I hope you know it," replied Slughron sadly, his watery eyes looking sad.

Lily nodded. "I do." She rummaged in the bag she had brought with her. "This is the research I have completed on this subject, including interviews with Remus and everything I can find on Wizarding genes. I hope you find it useful and will be able to help me with this. If we can find a cure for a werewolf we will not have to fear them anymore and Remus can live a normal life without being stigmatized against just because he has one night a month when he is not himself."

Slughorn took the papers. "I will do my best but I cannot promise anything, my dear."

"I know but your guidance will be greatly appreciated," she smiled.

Slughorn sat back in his chair, interlocking his fingers together. "Sirius asked you to come didn't he?"

The question caught Lily off guard. She hadn't been expecting it.

"Mummy said not to tell you," answered Harry innocently.

Lily shook her head, chuckling softly to herself. She couldn't be angry at him – he was only five. "He did. But I do need your help with the potion."

Slughorn sighed. "I know so I will. But I will not help Sirius Black."

"Why not?" she asked.

Slughorn stared at her and then stood up, motioning for her to join him in the kitchen.

"Harry, stay here. I'll just be in the kitchen."

"Okay. I'm just colouring in these snitches," smiled Harry.

Lily followed Slughorn out into the hall and then into his small kitchen. He leaned against the side, his face a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I won't help him because I can't. I do not know anything of value."

Lily frowned. "I think you do. You are just ashamed of what you said to a young Tom Riddle all those years ago. You want to hide from it and pretend it never happened but you cannot. Professor…"

"I am not your Professor anymore, Lily," interrupted Slughorn.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact you once were," replied Lily quietly. "If you know anything about Horcruxes we need to know. If he asked you about them…" She bit the bullet. "We've found two already. So whatever information Dumbledore believes you gave him, he's used to make himself immortal. If we are to end the threat of Voldemort we have to destroy them all but none of us believe he just made two. And I think you know how many he could have created or had in mind if he ever asked you about Horcruxes when he was a pupil."

"It wouldn't make any difference," said Slughorn.

"Yes, it would," Lily beseeched. "I'm your favourite student… I'm trying to help Sirius end this threat forever but we can't do it if we don't know how many he could have created." Lily moved forward. "Please. I won't hold it against you. None of us would. Did you know Voldemort wanted to kill me? Not because I was Muggle-born but because of my son. Harry was a threat to him and Voldemort would have done anything to have reached James and I. He would have killed me if not for a change in circumstances. I wouldn't be here…" She bit her lip. "If you can help us, we can make sure Voldemort never becomes a threat to anyone ever again. We can end him for good, but only if you tell us what you know."

Silence fell between them.

Lily began to turn away but Slughorn's next sentence stopped her.

"I fear I did great damage that day he asked about Horcruxes," whispered Slughorn, his face stark white.

Lily turned back but did not interrupt. She knew if she did he wouldn't be able to continue.

"He once asked me… If it would be better to split your soul into more pieces… to make one stronger…. He mentioned seven…"

Lily's eyes widened. Seven Horcruxes? Could Voldemort have created that many? Had he ripped his soul so much?

"Please don't ask me anymore… I don't know anything else…"

And Lily believed him. "Thank you. We won't tell anyone else."

Slughorn nodded. "If he finds out I told you…"

"We will protect you if it comes to it," promised Lily. She smiled at him and then stepped forward and pulled her old Potion's Professor into a hug.

And Slughorn sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

Sirius hadn't expected Lily to be so successful. She had flooed him that evening and told him what Slughorn had revealed to her. The thought Voldemort had potentially created seven Horcruxes was a scary thought. Sirius didn't feel confident enough he could find all of them so he started to make a list.

The locket: check.

The ring: check.

Two out of seven accounted for.

The diary still in the possession of Lucius Malfoy would be a third.

But what else?

Sirius was fairly sure his Harry had been a Horcrux, made accidently when the Killing Curse had rebounded upon Voldemort so that would mean he wasn't one now… And it was probably unlikely Voldemort had known Harry had been made a Horcrux.

Three he knew of. How could he identify the rest?

Sirius shook his head. What other valuables had Slytherin passed on? He only knew of two famous objects that had been linked to Slytherin and he had both.

For now Sirius knew he still had time before Voldemort made his first bid to return to power. He wouldn't worry about identifying the other Horcruxes until after he had destroyed the other two. After that he would tackle the diary.

A niggling thought tugged at his brain as he considered the dairy.

If Lucius Malfoy had possession of a Horcrux, was it possible is other most loyal servant, Bellatrix Lestrange, had been given possession of one too?

 **To be continued!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Yes... there will be another little Potter on the way!**

 **I think Horcruxes would still be a touchy subject with Slughorn though I figured if Harry was able to use his mother's sacrifice to persuade Slughorn to give him the true memory in canon, then Lily herself might be able to coax information from Slughorn.**

 **The next chapter will deal with getting into the Chamber of Secrets to collect the Basilisk fangs!**

 **To be posted next Tuesday!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N) Thank you for the comments so far! I'm glad people are enjoying this story.**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Monday 2** **nd** **June 1986**

"You seem distracted, Lily."

Lily glanced up from her cauldron though continued to stir the mixture. "Just a lot has gone on lately… And there is still so much more work to do."

"You shouldn't be getting yourself involved."

Lily scowled. "Severus, we've been through this. Sirius is my friend. Whatever you think of him, he needs as much help as he can get. He did save us." Her childhood friend didn't know everything but he knew Lily was aiding Sirius in something to do with Voldemort which he wasn't happy with.

Snape rolled his eyes. Even after all these years he still despised Sirius Black though his feelings on James Potter had lessened, at least he told himself that. He could hardly insult James Potter if he wanted to maintain his friendship with Lily. He had learned that a long time ago. "Black was lucky," he snarled. "Any other idiot would have died. He _just had_ to survive."

Lily sighed. She hated Severus insulting Sirius. She put up with it because she knew forcing him to like Sirius was never going to happen. But there were times when she wished Snape would realise Sirius wasn't one hundred percent at fault for what had happened all those years ago. Snape blamed Sirius for nearly causing his death when Snape had provoked Sirius anyway. Sirius wasn't completely blameless but still Lily wished her friend could see how he had escalated the hatred between the two of them.

"I've let your comments about Sirius slide because I know you blame him for the Whomping Willow incident. But I've had enough." She fixed him with a piercing glare she usually reserved for Harry when he had done something naughty, which thankfully was very rare.

Snape flinched.

"But you, Severus Snape, provoked him. You knew at the time of the incident Sirius was going through a very tough time. Yet you still continued to provoke him. Still made him snap. I'm not defending him but you have to realise and understand Sirius is not the only one at fault here. You didn't have to listen to him but you did. You could have gone to Dumbledore instead, yet you didn't," explained Lily. "If Sirius hadn't told James what had happened between you, James would never have come after you."

"Your husband was lucky. He was saving Black's skin."

Lily shook her head sadly. "You're blighted by a hatred you cannot let go of."

"Black should have been expelled, sentenced to Azkaban for attempted murder," snarled Snape. "Instead he got off lightly."

"I don't think earning detention for the next six months, banned from Quidditch and Hogsmeade visits as getting off lightly," retorted Lily. "Sirius made a mistake and he has regretted it and paid for it ever since." She had to remind herself that their Sirius had already lived an extra fourteen years, had already spent time in Azkaban for a crime he had not committed. "Sev… James showed me his memory of Sirius telling him about your argument. Sirius didn't even realise you might try to get into the Whomping Willow. When Sirius found out you had attempted it, he was devastated."

Snape rolled his eyes. "He was likely devastated because I hadn't been killed before Potter could get there."

Lily's eyes narrowed. She knew Snape was bitter but not like this. "You know what? I can't work with someone who cannot see his own faults. Until you can admit that you are partially to blame for that incident as Sirius was, I won't be talking to you," said Lily.

"We're meant to be working together on potion projects. How can we not talk to one another?"

But Lily didn't answer.

* * *

 **Thursday 31** **st** **July 1986**

Sirius had spoken to his grandfather about accessing Bellatrix Lestrange's vault however he had been informed Arcturus could not give him access whilst Pollux lived. If Pollux died before Arcturus, all the remaining family vaults would automatically pass to the head of the family as there was not a direct male heir from Pollux to inherit. It would be only then Sirius would have the chance to search his cousin's vault on the off-chance she may have been entrusted with a Horcrux. He hated to wait but whilst Voldemort was hiding out in spirit-form, Sirius could afford to.

Harry's sixth birthday dawned on a bright sunny day. For the past week Sirius, James and Lily had been planning a big surprise party for the boy and it went off well.

Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley and their respective families were invited. Different Wizarding games were played and a miniature Quidditch pitch with brooms floating three metres off the ground had been constructed in the Potter's garden. What excited the Weasley children the most was the presence of Sirius Black. They had never really met him before and were surprised when he arrived at the party with Remus. Naturally the children who didn't know Sirius were in awe of him.

Sirius, naturally, very quickly dived into the children games alongside James, and acting very much not like the hero the children had perceived him to be. He'd rather be considered normal than special. The spotlight should have been on Harry after all.

Though Neville was born a day before Harry, his parents had chosen to celebrate his sixth birthday the week before just to give a bit of distance between the two celebrations.

The day was quite successful and afterwards Sirius decided to stay the night, sitting up with James and Lily, under the stars, in the back garden of their home.

"So… When were you going to tell me you were pregnant, Lily?" grinned Sirius, sipping from his glass.

Lily's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"You've been sticking to water all day. And Prongs has been overprotective of you when he hasn't been acting like a child himself."

James scowled. "We weren't going to tell anyone yet…"

"Harry doesn't know," explained Lily. "We were waiting for the first check-up. I'm not that far along Sirius."

"I figured," he smiled.

"Lily's about eight weeks pregnant," said James, his eyes twinkling. His hand landed on her stomach. "We'll tell Harry when she gets to three months and we have the first scan." He turned a wicked grin on Sirius. "When are _you_ going to make little Blacks?"

Sirius scoffed. "Not for a very, very long time." His shoulders sagged. "I know I'm the Wizarding World's most eligible bachelor but I do not think it would be wise for me to get involved with anyone whilst Voldemort is still around. I wouldn't want to put anyone I love in danger."

"Sirius…" sighed James. He'd had this conversation with him tons of times. "It took us years to accept we should have another baby. We can understand your position but why shouldn't you be happy?"

"Because Voldemort will target them if he knew," stated Sirius. "Like he did before."

Lily's smile stilled. "What do you mean?"

"I was the most important thing to my Harry. Voldemort knew how important I was to him and he used me against Harry. I died because of it. I wouldn't want people I love getting killed because I dared to stand up to him," explained Sirius sadly. He had met someone he liked but had kept it quiet from his friends. They weren't in a relationship but could be if Sirius took the first step. She was certainly interested.

"But you are _not_ Harry," replied Lily. "You are Sirius Black. If anyone can protect their loved ones it is you."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know. I couldn't protect anyone originally."

James shook his head. "That's not true."

"You and Lily died Prongs," stated Sirius. "How could I protect Harry whilst I was in Azkaban? I failed spectacularly. I can't let it happen again." He got to his feet and turned to look up at the stars. "I know you think I should be happy… the truth is I can't bring myself to be. If I'm meant to be happy I will be once Voldemort has been destroyed." He glanced back at his two friends. "Just enjoy this life… You've been given this chance… don't waste it."

"You shouldn't either," replied James quietly.

* * *

 **Tuesday 5** **th** **August 1986**

Today was the day they were going to enter the Chamber of Secrets. Or so Sirius hoped.

James had taken leave from work and Remus wasn't needed to work in the summer holidays. James and Lily had left Harry with Neville and his grandmother whilst both sets of parents were unable to care for them. Harry hadn't been told what his parents were up to though he did know he would be staying with Neville for a few days. Sirius expected them to take a few days. They lacked the Parseltongue required to get into the Chamber of Secrets and so therefore needed to use a wide range of spells just to get into the main chamber where the Basilisk resided.

They arrived at Hogwarts in the early morning and immediately headed for the second floor where they stopped outside the girl's bathroom.

"Anyone else find it a bit creepy Salazar Slytherin built the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets here?" asked Lily.

"I certainly wouldn't think to look in the girl's bathroom," said James.

"It is unexpected which makes it brilliant," said Remus. "Though this is where the girl died so it should have been obvious."

Sirius frowned. "I wonder why no one ever bothered to ask her about it."

"Would you really ask a ghost how they died?" asked Lily. "A teenage girl?"

Sirius shrugged. "Well… when my Harry asked her, she was quite happy to talk about it. But I suppose maybe the teachers thought she wouldn't know anything so didn't question her about it."

"I do have one query before we begin," said Lily. "I've done a bit of research on Basilisks. They can hibernate and its likely Slytherin himself put it into hibernation and then it was woken when Tom Riddle took control of it fifty years ago and then put it back to sleep. If the Basilisk can only be controlled by the line of Slytherin, how do we wake it up?"

"We really have to wake it up?" grimaced James. "Despite how dangerous it is?"

Sirius nodded. "Harry told me it was hidden inside the statue of Slytherin's face which is erected in the Chamber. I think we are going to have to wake it up to entice it out so we have a chance of killing it however we will try to avoid waking it up if we can. But if we can't get to it through the statue we may have to…" He didn't like the idea of waking a Basilisk. He had researched on Basilisks and they did go into hibernation which was why they survived for so long though the lifespan of them was genuinely nine hundred years however Slytherin's Basilisk was older but it was likely the amount of hibernation it had done in its lifetime was the reason why it had lived for so long. Waking it up wasn't something Sirius really wanted to do… That was if they could wake it up without needing Slytherin's heir. Sirius knew his Harry hadn't been able to control it despite being a Parseltongue but the last thing Sirius wanted was the piece of Voldemort inside the diary gaining control. Fortunately the few books which Sirius had read had told him Basilisks were capable of waking up on their own from hibernation if disturbed too much but he really did want to avoid that.

"There are so many ways this could go wrong," groaned James. "If we do wake the Basilisk up, either accidently or intentionally, how are we supposed to avoid looking at its eyes?"

"By closing them?" muttered Remus.

"We need our eyes to see," responded James, folding his arms over his chest.

"We do but we may have to run blind." Sirius reached up and tugged at the bandana he had over his head, which the others were wearing as well. "This is why I insisted on these. We won't be able to see the Basilisk fully with this covering our eyes but it won't protect us from being killed. We will, however, be able to see where we are going through the small holes. It should give us a fighting chance."

"It's a good idea," said Lily, "but still risky."

"This whole plan is risky," stated James. "I'm more concerned I can't talk Lily out of coming along. You are pregnant after all."

Remus' eyebrows rose in surprise. He hadn't been told yet. "When were you going to tell me?"

Lily scowled at James. "After the first scan. Sirius guessed last week. The reason I'm coming along, James, is because I am good at charms. I'll stay hidden, by the entrance, and try to get the roosters to crow."

They had brought along a cage of five roosters. Unfortunately, despite extensive research, neither of them had been able to find a spell to make roosters crow. It had been decided they would bring one rooster in at a time into the chamber once they had located the Basilisk. If the Basilisk was set loose they could only hope the rooster would crow and kill the Basilisk. Unfortunately for Sirius, he had been surprised to learn the Sword of Gryffindor was not in Dumbledore's possession. No one knew where it was.

Remus had theorised the sword would only appear to worthy Gryffindor's which explained why Harry had managed to summon it originally. The sword had been useful to Harry because it had helped him to kill the Basilisk. The only thing they had were roosters.

Sirius pushed the door to the bathroom open and stepped inside. He couldn't hear anything which meant Moaning Myrtle was not currently around. He moved over to the sinks, with his friends behind him. He bent down and examined each of the sinks. "Ah, here, we are."

"Genius. Snake symbols on the taps," said James. "Not easily noticed and easy to overlook."

Sirius leaned against the sink. "Prongs, how do you feel about destroying this sink?"

James smirked. "I think I can manage it without making too much mess."

They had researched a lot of spells and had at one point intended to destroy the sink however James was confident he would be able to remove the sink entirely without damaging it. He raised his wand and muttered: " _Diffindo!_ "

The severing charm was a simple but an effective charm taught during second year. They had learned it could cut through anything unless it was magically protected. Fortunately, having tested this at Grimmauld Place, James had realised he could cut through the floor and remove the sink. It was slow progress as James directed the spell continuously into making cuts around the base of the sink.

Finally Sirius and Remus grabbed the sink James was cutting round and pulled, yanking it free from its place on the floor. They moved the sink to the side, resting it against the wall and then returned to look through the hole that had been partially revealed. It was just large enough to let one person fall through one at a time.

"Do we want me to make more room?" asked James. The plan called for them to assess the opening before decided whether to remove another sink or to proceed.

"No," said Sirius, shaking his head. "Proceed in. We can fit everything down there though we will have to levitate the roosters down carefully. I'll go first." He sat down on the edge, dangling his legs over the side.

"Be careful, Padfoot," grimaced James.

"If I'm right the Basilisk won't be in the first part of the Chamber," said Sirius and pushed himself off. He slid down the pipe, going round and round before it dipped suddenly and he landed in a dark, filthy corridor with bones scattered all over the floor. He moved back to the pipe he had slid down. "I'm fine! Come on down! If you can, bring the cage down with you!" It would be easier to transport the roosters down if the others could hold them.

James came next and as he slid down, Sirius cast a slowing down charm on his friend so he wouldn't have to let go of the cage as he went flying off the slide. James landed on his bottom and the cage on the top of his legs. He grimaced and stared up at Sirius, moving the cage off of his legs and clambering to his feet. "That would have been fun if I hadn't had a cage of roosters on my legs."

"It was better to bring them down this way instead of levitating them," advised Sirius.

James shook his head. "We could have just dropped them down and put a cushioning charm on the cage."

Sirius frowned. He hadn't thought of that. "Oh."

"But I suppose it was better do it this way," replied James. He patted his friend on the shoulder.

Lily came next and James caught her in his arms. Sirius grinned as his friend checked his wife over, asking if the baby was all right. Lily shook her head and slapped her husband playfully on the arm.

Finally Remus joined them in the dank chamber and crinkled his nose up. He had an excellent sense of smell and hearing and it _was_ pretty disgusting in the chamber corridor. "I hope we don't have to stay down here too long."

"I don't think any of us want to be here too long," said Sirius. He clucked his teeth together and glanced around him. Though there was dim light coming from somewhere, Sirius still raised his wand and cast 'lumos', lighting the chamber further. "Come on. Let's get moving."

They travelled along the corridor, their feet crunching on small bones and the reek of death coiled up their noses as they walked. James threaded his right hand through Lily's left whilst Remus levitated the cage of roosters. The air became mustier as they continued further in, until finally they stopped in front of a large shed of skin.

"Is that…" swallowed James, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

Sirius nodded. "Basilisks shed their skin. This one looks newish…"

"Is it awake then?" queried Lily.

"I don't know…" Sirius stepped around the large shed of skin and headed towards a door at the far end of the chamber. It was big enough to let a Basilisk through. "Like the sink you need to speak Parseltongue… but…"

"Boom," grinned James.

To bypass the security of using Parselmouth on the door into the inner chamber itself they had decided to use a a more powerful variant of the Bombarda curse.

They stood side-by-side, wand arms raised and a deadly focus echoing over them all. Sirius counted down.

"On zero."

"Three. Two."

Lily twitched.

"One."

"ZERO!"

Four spells shot out simultaneously as the four of them yelled: " _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_!"

The door flew open, bashing open and – surprisingly – not flying off of its hinges. Sturdy magic kept it in place however the security of needing Parselmouth to open it had been bypassed.

"I want you to stay just inside this door, Lily," said James. "Look after yourself and the baby."

"I will."

"When I give the signal set the Roosters loose. We've got to hope they will crow," said Sirius. This was dangerous, perhaps too dangerous, but it had to be done.

"What's the signal?" asked James.

"When I yell Lily's name," he replied.

Glancing around the Chamber they found they were flanked by towering pillars entwined with carved wood, and at the far end was a tall statue of Salazar Slytherin's face. It seemed to have been embedded within the wall but to the left and right and scatted around the large Chamber were large openings which led to pipes and the plumbing of Hogwarts. The floor of the Chamber had flooded with water and Sirius and the others waded through, stopping in front of the large, looming statue.

"I can smell something evil," muttered Remus. "It's here. The Basilisk."

"Inside?"

Remus nodded. He pointed to the mouth of the statue. "Inside Salazar Slytherin's mouth."

Sirius swallowed. "Right."

"It's not fully asleep," said Remus.

James bit his lip. "Isn't it supposed to be hibernating?"

"Depends if Voldemort put it back into hibernation after he last used it," explained Sirius. "But if he intended for his diary to be used perhaps he left it partially asleep so anyone who isn't a direct descendent of Slytherin can use it… And if anyone ever found the Chamber of Secrets it could defend itself without being put in danger…" He was getting a very bad feeling building in his stomach.

"Padfoot…" Remus stated wearily. "I think we already disturbed it by blowing the door open."

"Shit."

And then a loud, screeching, hissing noise echoed all around them.

* * *

Lily turned her back as she saw movement coming from the statue. She pulled the bandana down over her eyes and stubbornly looked down, kneeling into the water, with one hand on the cage and the other clutching her wand.

"RUN!" she heard Sirius yell.

She could hear the sound of terrified yells, spells being thrown and the screams of the Basilisk and then –

"LILY!"

She released the roosters but as she did so her husband's shout echoed reverberantly through her ears.

"NO! PADFOOT!"

And she turned to look at what was happening behind her.

And she saw Sirius face down, motionless in the water with the Basilisk looming over him.

* * *

They all turned at the same time, turning their backs on the Basilisk as it slid out of the mouth of the statue. They hadn't expected this but blowing up the Chamber entrance hadn't been their smartest idea. But it had been the only way in. Voldemort had considered all the points and he wasn't taking any chances. They knew Basilisks hibernated but they had hoped this one would be as well yet it seemed the Dark Lord had thought otherwise.

The Basilisk screeched and slithered, making a huge splash which coated them all in dirty water as they ran back.

"RUN!" Sirius shouted, pulling the bandana over his eyes. It wouldn't protect him from death but he would be able to see. He pointed his wand over his shoulder and shouted a spell but he didn't know if it had hit the Basilisk or not.

The snake slithered through the water, screaming and screeching. He heard James yelp and Remus trip. Sirius dived sideways as his hearing told him the Basilisk was looming up on him. The Basilisk's head snapped where he had been moments before.

He screwed his eyes shut, scrambled round on his hands and knees and ran again.

This had become way too dangerous. What had he been thinking that they could take down a Basilisk? He was going to get James, Lily and Remus killed and leaving Harry an orphan once again! Why did he always have to make things difficult for himself? Why hadn't he just asked Dumbledore to destroy the Horcruxes himself ?

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"MOONY! DON'T LOOK BACK!" He heard James scream. He saw his friend duck into one of the pipes and Sirius turned his attention to another pipe but something hit him in the back and he went sprawling.

He landed with a splash in the dirty, slimy water, coughing up what had slipped into his mouth as he had fallen.

Sirius scrambled to his knees, his hands wet and his trousers soaking from the water. He crawled forward only to stop when he heard hissing from behind him. He swallowed.

 _Don't turn around. Don't turn around._

But he didn't close his eyes. Instead he yelled out the word he needed to: "LILY!"

A shadow fell over him as a loud screeching noise echoed around the chamber. Sirius covered his ears with his hands, pulling them away once he was sure the noise had stopped. He started to move forward again, getting to his feet, but then he saw them: the glowing yellow eyes through the fabric of the bandana across his face.

The Basilisk's cold stare locked with his own eyes.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Please don't kill me!**

* * *

 **Several things: I imagine Snape, for Lily's sake, would be civil about James but not about Sirius. Considering who Sirius is, Lily is very protective of him and Snape wouldn't know everything Sirius has been through. I think Lily would have forgiven Snape for calling her a 'Mudblood' but only after learning about what he did in the war… But their friendship is always going to be difficult, especially since Snape is very good at holding a grudge.**

 **Yes, Lily and James are expecting another little Potter. Happened quick but sometimes that happens!**

 **Part two of the Chamber of Secrets will be continued in the next chapter… I had to do quite a bit of research on this and some of my facts may be wrong, however I think, even if the Basilisk can only be controlled by the Heir of Slytherin, it is still a creature with a mind of its own so it is possible it could wake up on its own if disturbed in hibernation and act of its own accord. It can't leave the Chamber of Secrets itself because the entrance isn't opened in the girl's bathroom so it was never a threat to anyone if it was travelling through the pipe network prior to Harry's second year. So I have taken a bit of liberty here with this part of history…**

 **And the Sword of Gryffindor… I believe it wasn't in Dumbledore's office prior to Harry's second year… I think it just appeared to Harry because of the circumstances. So which is why they don't have the sword at hand. (And I went back and read relevant parts of Chamber of Secrets to check too…)**

 **Chapter 18 will be posted next Tuesday!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N) My apologies for the cliff-hanger. I can't promise there won't be more of those. I also have a question that I'd like my readers opinions on – it is just about a minor, potential plot thread that I'd like to introduce but am unsure about and figured I'd ask people… It's at the end of the chapter… Please read the chapter first before looking for the question!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Tuesday 5** **th** **August 1986**

James' eyes widened in horror as he saw his best friend's body slump forward in to the water. "Padfoot…" Sirius couldn't be dead, he just couldn't… His mind was going into overdrive. Sirius was…

"James! LOOK OUT!" Lily cried.

He heard his wife's voice and _moved,_ rolling into the water and avoiding the snap of the Basilisk's sharp fangs. He didn't dare look behind him, though a part of him just wanted to run over to his best friend's body. Ahead of him he saw one of the pipes and James headed in to it, making as much noise as possible. He knew what was at stake. If he couldn't get to Sirius, perhaps Lily and Remus could, providing the Basilisk was distracted elsewhere. He'd have to be the distraction, no matter how dangerous it was.

He could hear it coming behind him, could hear it lunging but James threw himself further into the pipe, scrambling around a corner, slipping and sliding and dragging himself around another bend almost instantly. James didn't dare look over his shoulder lest he saw the cruel eyes but he knew the monster was there. As he rounded another corner in the pipes, James saw a ladder hanging from above him and leapt up to it. His reflexes from playing Quidditch for so long helped him haul himself up and into a tiny crevice where the Basilisk could not reach and where he could not see its glowing eyes. He hugged himself tight into the space, well aware the Basilisk was likely to head back towards the easier targets of Remus and Lily if James was inaccessible.

He was correct: the Basilisk slithered on but it gave James a moment to take a breather and to figure out what to do next. He couldn't think about Sirius though his heart was telling him to go to him but his head told him differently. He bit his lower lip and gently lowered himself back down into the pipe, landing with a small splash in the little water that was circulating through it. The Basilisk had already moved on so James ran in the opposite direction, back the way he had come.

He skidded out of the pipe and back out into the main chamber. Remus and Lily were by the entrance and the Basilisk was still nowhere to be seen. The few Roosters they had brought with them had scattered about the area and James ran past them towards his wife and friend.

"Where's the Basilisk?" asked Lily, her eyes wide with relief at seeing her husband safe.

"I don't know. I found a nifty hiding spot and it went away…" explained James. He looked behind Remus and Lily and saw Sirius' body. "Is he…?" His throat felt dry.

Before they could answer, a roar and a cascading crash reverberated around them as the Basilisk appeared from the water beneath them, closer to the statue, screeching and spitting venom towards them.

James pushed Lily out the way and grabbed Remus by the wrist, yanking him to the right and gaining the Basilisk's attention.

"I'm beginning to think this was a very bad idea!" shouted Remus.

"Sirius' ideas were always bad ones!" replied James, trying not to think that his best friend was dead. He couldn't be.

"Prongs! We need to stick together!" should Remus, rushing ahead of James as the Basilisk snapped at them again.

James panted and followed Remus back into the pipes, this time staying close together, rushing through the pipes and coming to an unexpected dead end.

"Oh shit!" James skidded to a halt cursing loudly.

The Basilisk was behind them and they couldn't turn around…

"Prongs… transform."

"What?" gaped James surprised at the order.

"Just do it! Keep your head down and eyes closed! I have an idea!" whispered Remus urgently.

James did so, closing his eyes and letting his body fall into his animagus form. His hooves rested upon the pipe floor and suddenly strong hands gripped his side and began to pull him forward. He knew the hands belonged to Remus but what was the point of this?

"Transform!"

James returned to human form. They had moved from the corner they were in and back out into the pipes, walking slowly and quietly as possible. "Erm… where's the Basilisk?"

"I blinded it with lumos," answered Remus." I did it non-verbally. I wanted you to transform into Prongs because I could hide behind you and slip past the Basilisk once I had blinded it briefly whilst leading you out. It worked and the Basilisk has retreated. It doesn't like light."

"I guess being in the dark too long would cause it to have an aversion to it," muttered James. "The roosters are useless."

"We need to make them crow in the hearing of the Basilisk," explained Remus as he pulled James along the pipe network. "Unfortunately we can't physically make them crow… They have spells for all sorts of things and none to make roosters crow?" The wereworlf rolled his eyes.

"Roosters crow at sunrise, don't they?" James asked.

"That's what they are supposed to do but most only crow when they want to," answered Remus. "There is never a pattern to it."

James tugged at his hair. "This whole situation is hopeless! Sirius is dead –"

Remus stopped him right there, holding up a hand. "He's not dead: just petrified. Sirius saw the Basilisk's reflection in the water. He never even looked directly at it."

"He's… alive?" Relief washed over James but then his eyes turned hard. "When he wakes up I'm going to kill him!"

A smirk tugged at Remus' lips. "We need to survive this first before you can do that," he paused, titling his head to the side and throwing up a hand to stop James walking on. "The Basilisk is near."

James swallowed, gripping his wand tightly in his fist. "It's being stealthy."

Remus elbowed him and then mouthed: "We are being rather loud."

James grimaced. "Lumos?" he queried.

The werewolf nodded.

They leapt around the corner, casting the light spell, whilst closing their eyes. Loud and piercing screeches echoed around and through their ears as the light from their wands blinded the Basilisk for a second time, giving them both the opportunity to slip past the flaying form of the monster. Its head was shaking up in the air and the deadly gaze had been directed away from them. They lowered their wands as the Basilisk began to slither away in an effort to escape the bright light emitting from them.

"JAMES! REMUS!" Lily's voice echoed down the pipe to their position, and, upon hearing his wife's voice, James broke into a run with Remus following him.

They sped out into the main chamber and saw Lily crouching near the statue of Slytherin, a steely expression on her face. She had sipped the bandana off her eyes.

"Lily?" James ran towards her, an anxious look on his face.

"I can get them to crow!" she said brightly.

James' face split into a wide grin. "You can?"

"Yes. Well," she looked thoughtful, slipping a thread of hair behind her right ear, "it is quite dark in this cavern. There is minimal light, enough for us to see but if we extinguish the light we reflect the night time. We then cast lumos. When I tried it, three of the roosters crowed. It's not mimicking sunrise but does give the impression of it, even if the light suddenly appears. I've attempted it three times and each time the roosters have crowed."

"Why didn't we think of that before?" grinned James, relieved they had a way to defeat the Basilisk.

"Maybe because we were distracting the Basilisk so Lily could figure it out?" suggested Remus, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Smart arse," smirked James.

"Just be ready, okay?" Lily advised.

"Where is the Basilisk anyway? It retreated from us because we blinded it briefly. We took the chance to slip past." James looked around but was careful to keep his head down.

Then they heard it.

A soft, hissing, growling noise grew louder as the Basilisk slithered out of the pipes. It reared up, screeching, as they all turned their backs, avoiding the deadly eyes.

" _Nox!_ "

Darkness descended on the chamber completely. They couldn't see anything in front of them but they could hear the Basilisk moving through the water.

"NOW!" Lily cried and at once they all yelled: " _Lumos_!"

Light surged through the chamber and the Basilisk lifted its head once more, mouth opening in a terrible cry.

One rooster crowed, swiftly followed by a second.

The others did not.

The Basilisk's screeching stopped, becoming a strangled cry, and then it toppled over: the majority of the body fell into the water but the head came to a rest on the concrete, its tongue lolling out of its open mouth. Its eyes were closedand it lay completely still.

James slowly approached, killing the light emitting from his wand as he did so. "Is it dead?"

Remus nodded, also approaching cautiously. "Yes. Killed instantly by the crowing of the roosters."

James frowned. "But what makes the roosters cry fatal to it?"

"I think it has something to do with how a Basilisk is created. Breeding one is a violation and there are stringent checks to ensure it isn't in practice anywhere in the magical community," explained Remus. "It is hatched from a chicken egg beneath a toad. What makes it turn into a Basilisk and why it becomes so dangerous is unknown."

Lily walked slowly over to James. "Shall we harvest the fangs?"

They could see the fangs glistening in the dim light, the saliva of the creature dripping from them.

Shaking his head, James began to back away. "No. Sirius should be here for this. The venom from the fangs remain potent for a long time after death. I think we can wait."

"Weren't we going to restore the bathroom? We did rip it out." Lily pointed out. "We can get the fangs but leave destroying the Horcruxes until later."

James sighed. "It can't take that long to unpetrify someone."

"Depends if the antidote is available. It's not usually stocked as there isn't a profit in it," explained Lily. "I have started to brew it but it is far from ready and won't be for many months. I did carry out a check of all Potioneers and no one stocked it. One of the ingredients vital to the potion has to mature before it can even be used. Sirius did know it wasn't ready but wanted to press ahead now with getting into the Chamber."

James hadn't considered the drawbacks to not having the antidote at the ready. "Ok, we'll take Sirius to the hospital wing and then come back down and get the fangs before restoring the bathroom."

* * *

Sirius' petrified body lay on the bed in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. His eyes were wide open and his body stiff. One arm was stretched out in front of him and the other closer to his chest, his wand gripped tightly in his right hand. His knees were bent as he had been rising to his feet when he'd looked indirectly at the Basilisk.

"I'm not leaving him here," said James. They'd retrieved the fangs and fixed the girls bathroom. The fangs were in a brown sack hanging from James' left hand. "Not if he's going to be like this for months."

Madam Pomfrey scowled. "This is the best place for him. It is protected."

Remus shook his head. "It may be but when the Hogwarts students return they are going to wonder who this is and if they realise it is the hero of the Wizarding World panic will ensure. Neither of us wants this getting out. Thankfully Sirius leads such a secluded life from the Wizarding World that it should be easy to keep it quiet. If Sirius is kept at James and Lily's home then it will be easier."

"Is it wise with a small child?" asked the healer. She didn't agree with them.

"Harry is old enough to understand. If we don't say something to him, he will wonder where Sirius has gone. Sirius is his favourite adult," said James.

"How far along are you with the antidote?" Madam Pomfrey turned to Lily.

"Not too far," admitted Lily. "I don't think it will be ready until year."

James' eyes widened. "Next year?"

"It's a very complex potion," explained Lily. "And the Mandrakes need to mature. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough to get hold of some when I started so I have to start from scratch. I have seedlings growing in the laboratory. But there is one other thing…" She placed her hands on her stomach, where her little Potter resided. "After the third month of pregnancy I have to stay away from the fumes of potion-making. The fumes can be harmful for a baby and I cannot risk my baby by not following that advice. I won't be able to complete the potion. The baby will be here before the Mandrakes are matured."

A bad feeling rose in James' stomach. "That leaves Snape."

Lily bit her lip. "Exactly. And we're not talking at the moment. Unless we pay money to hire a Potioneer for us but it would cost a lot as they would ask questions as to why we would need the potion. The last thing we need is it getting out a Basilisk was underneath Hogwarts and petrified Sirius Black. Potioneers will always charge extortionate prices if they can for their services. The only other I could ask is Horace Slughorn but he has far too many connections and is more likely to spread the news accidently. We can't risk asking him for his help. Severus would be our best option but…"

"He could say no," stated James. The bastard hated Sirius. He doubted he would say yes.

"I haven't said a word to Severus since his words about Sirius. Talking to him won't be easy," admitted Lily.

James rested his free hand on his wife's shoulder. "Would you like me there with you?"

She shook her head. "No. I think I need to be the one. I just get the feeling he will make things difficult."

"I hope he won't... For your sake," said Remus quietly.

* * *

Whilst Lily went to the Potion lab where she worked with Severus, James and Remus went to speak to the Headmaster to inform them of their progress and what had transpired down in the Chamber of Secrets. He was waiting for them, sitting at his desk with a well-placed pile of parchment to the right of him.

"Ah... James… Remus… Where are Lily and Sirius?" the Headmaster asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Lily is going to talk to Snape about taking over the brewing of the Restorative Draft for Petrification via Basilisk. She cannot continue it because she is pregnant. Its either Snape or pay lots of money for a Potioneer to brew it and keep his silence," explained James.

"Hmm. Sirius got Petrified?" asked Dumbledore.

"It was an unfortunate occurrence," replied James. "But we did manage to harvest the Basilisk fangs." He held up the bag he still held, a dark blood stain on the bottom. "We have put the bathroom back the way it is supposed to be though."

Dumbledore nodded. "And where will you place Sirius?"

"We need to brew the potion that will unfreeze him but we are going to keep him at our home," said James cautiously. "Lily says the potion won't be ready until next year which is a long time…"

"It is, however Mandrakes only mature at certain parts of the year and after July they do tend to be in rather short supply as people who wish to use matured Mandrakes put in orders months in advance," Dumbledore confirmed. "Sirius will not suffer any lasting effects from petrification."

"I hope not and it does set us back. We can't destroy the Horcruxes without Sirius. They're in his vault and he's the only one who can get in," sighed James.

"I have one in mine," noted Remus, "but I would feel uneasy getting rid of it without Sirius around. If Voldemort was active and a big threat I would feel different but whilst we are in peace time I think we can afford to wait for the potion to be ready."

"I am sure Severus will brew it for Lily," said Dumbledore, smiling gently.

James looked doubtful. He frowned. "They had a falling out. Did Lily tell you?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "No."

"Snape insulted Sirius. Lily has become rather fond of Sirius since we learned the truth… But she was always fond of him before then but she's become a lot more defensive of him since… Snape said a few nasty things… Intimated Sirius should be in Azkaban for nearly killing him. It hurt Lily because of what Sirius had to go through before he changed things…" James bit his lip, unsure of whether to continue. "But I don't think he will make it… No matter what Lily says to him."

"James…" began Dumbledore quietly. "Severus is not that vindictive."

James raised an eyebrow. "We will see."

* * *

Lily approached Severus Snape cautiously. She hadn't spoken to him since June when he had insulted Sirius but they had continued to work together in stony silence. She had been waiting for him to apologise something Severus did do when he knew he was in the wrong but this time he had yet to come forth. This was what made this situation awkward. Sirius was petrified and Severus was the only Potion-maker Lily would trust to brew it.

The partially completed potion sat in a corner. It was ready to have the Mandrake's added to it, unfortunately the ones she had procured were still babies. Thankfully once they were ready they would be able to heat the cauldron and add the Mandrake's straight in. After a few days stewing the potion would be ready to administer to Sirius.

She wasn't sure how to begin the conversation considering she had been avoiding speaking to Severus and she knew from experience he wouldn't come to her unless he had something to apologise for. She took a deep breath and spoke his name: "Severus."

Snape did not turn around. He did, however, reply. "Lily."

"We need your help," she said.

"I thought we weren't talking," he stated.

"Me too, but when a friend's life is at stake you would do anything to save them."

"It's Black isn't it?" grated Snape through gritted teeth.

"Yes…" she confirmed.

Snape turned towards her. His face showed no emotion. "You want me to brew that potion you've got over there."

"Yes."

"And you can't?"

"I'm pregnant, Severus. Nearly nine weeks along. You know I can't be around potions whilst they are being brewed after I reach three months. The Mandrakes will be matured enough around the end of March next year. I bought them and planted them earlier than usual so they should reach maturity at that point," explained Lily. "I'm due in March so even if my baby is born before they have matured I can't risk being around potions so soon after giving birth. You know what the potion scents and chemicals can do – especially with how I would feed my baby."

Snape pulled a face but he didn't comment. He turned away from her.

An awkward silence fell between them and Lily wondered if he would respond to her at all. She didn't dare break it.

Finally Snape did.

"I'm not going to apologise for what I said two months ago. He could have been the better man."

"So could you, Sev," whispered Lily quietly. "You didn't have to provoke him. You knew what a hard time Sirius was having with his family. You knew how much he loved his brother despite their differences and you still threw it back in his face. Sirius lost his temper and told you how to find Remus but that's what you wanted. You kept goading him and you always wanted to find out what their little secret was. You didn't have to go through the tunnel. You could have gone for a Professor. That was your choice."

"He shouldn't have said, should he?" yelled Snape.

"I think you are bitter because you wished you hadn't done it but you take it out on Sirius because he told you how to get past the Willow. But it shows Sirius is a good person because he told James straight away about what had happened between the two of you and James knew you well enough to risk his own life to come after you, to stop you doing something stupid. You hated him too but not as much as you hate Sirius. Right now I need your help to bring Sirius back to us. Are you going to help me?"

Snape's shoulders shook. "What potion is it?"

Lily took that to mean he was at least going to say yes. "The Restorative Draught. Sirius has been Petrified."

"What the hell was he doing near a Basilisk? Stupid Gryffindor." Snape rolled his eyes.

"We had our reasons," replied Lily.

"I doubt you would tell me if I asked. I know there is something funny about Black." Snape crunched his hands together. "But… I will brew the potion. Not because I like him but because I do value our friendship."

She smiled slightly at him, grateful for his leniency. "Thank you, Severus."

* * *

Months passed and the Mandrakes grew but still had yet to reach the stage where they would mature. Sirius' petrified body remained in the spare room at Godric's Hollow. James visited him every day, talking to his best friend about what he was missing but knowing all the while Sirius simply could not hear him. Harry took it the hardest and cried for several hours after seeing his godfather's petrified form. James and Lily had talked for hours about allowing Harry in to see but they figured if he was denied the opportunity to enter the room, their six year old would find a way in.

It had taken hours for them to calm Harry down afterwards, informing him that Sirius would wake up, just not until next year. Harry said he didn't want to see his godfather while he was frozen in place anymore. So, only James went in to see Sirius on a regular occurrence.

Lily blossomed in her pregnancy and the months went by. Christmas came and went and the Potters held a sombre Christmas as it wasn't the same without Sirius there. Remus came by more often and together they managed to prevent the Wizarding World from finding out Sirius' present condition. And so 1986 ended.

March 1987 rolled round and the Mandrakes began to show signs they were nearly at the maturing stage. They were so close to waking Sirius from his petrified state. It had been a difficult few months but they had lived on, like he would have wanted them to, preparing for their new baby. Harry was excited and couldn't wait to meet his little sister. They hadn't found out the gender of the baby but Harry was adamant his mummy was having a baby girl.

He was, however, wrong.

But Harry wasn't disappointed when his baby brother, Jack Sirius Potter, was born on the 21st March 1987.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you for all the comments!**

 **So yes, Sirius pot petrified. In regards to the cure for Petrification, I think if it was a potion that could be bought easily then Hogwarts would have purchased some during Chamber of Secrets. This suggests to me it isn't a potion widely available and would need to be brewed. Sirius did the stupid thing of going down into the Chamber of Secrets without having the potion. So he's been petrified for quite a few months.**

 **Secondly, the stuff about Lily not being able to brew potions whilst pregnant and after birth I just don't know how true it is but I think there would be something that pregnant women shouldn't be around in the Wizarding World. She can still use them if she needs to but not be near them whilst being brewed, hence why Lily cannot continue to brew the potion.**

 **The incident between Snape and Sirius during their Hogwarts years... I think there was a lot more to it than Sirius just telling Snape for a joke. It's a surprise Sirius didn't get expelled but I can imagine him having a lot of punishment for it. So I believe there was something more to that incident then Sirius just being to blame for it.**

 **And James and Lily's baby… I see a lot of authors tend to go with them having a girl so Harry gets a little sister but I decided to go for a boy. The name was one I took a while to decide upon but I always wanted Sirius as the second name. I think it would be something Lily and James would do.**

 **The next chapter is already being written (nearly 3000 words in!) and I will be posting it next Tuesday.**

* * *

 **Ok, so now onto the question I wanted to ask my readers.**

 **I mentioned, very briefly in one of the chapters, that there was someone Sirius had taken a liking to. I don't want James and Lily to be the only couple in my story. And I think Sirius deserves a bit of happiness himself but its deciding who would be a good option for him. I actually wanted to create an original character, a Muggle, who he's met and got to know whilst living in Oxford but I don't want it to come across as a Mary Sue. But then that limits me to a very small range of witches that we know lived at the time or I create a new witch which would again have the problem of potentially being a Mary Sue… So I'm not sure whether to take a risk and create a new character for Sirius to fall in love with or to leave the romantic subplot out. What does everyone think?**

* * *

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N) Thank you so much for the feedback on the question I asked about whether Sirius should get romantically involved. You have all been quite a help to decide on what to go for, so thank you!**

 **Also, a bit of swearing in this chapter…**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Friday 27** **th** **March 1987**

The last person James Potter expected to see on his birthday was Severus Snape however the Hogwarts Potions Master was adamant about coming into his house to see Lily. James had, reluctantly, allowed him to, having seen the corked vial his former nemesis was holding. He was sure he knew what Snape was bringing to them.

Lily was nursing Jack at the time and Snape and James sat in an uncomfortable silence while Harry played around them, attempting to get the visitor to play with him, but Snape wouldn't budge, choosing to ignore the child's attempts to include him in his imaginary play. James tried to offer Snape a drink but he refused the courtesy.

When Lily did come into the room, holding a sleepy Jack in her arms, she merely shook her head at the silence and passed her baby son to his father. She sat down opposite her old friend and watched him carefully, inviting Snape to speak first.

"I have the Restorative Draught. Two Mandrakes reached maturity a week ago. The portion I've given you should be significant enough to wake your … friend from his state," explained Snape. "If you hadn't purchased these Mandrakes when you did, I would not have been able to finish the potion this week."

Lily smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Severus. What you have done is appreciated."

"Just tell Black he owes me and I _will_ be calling in the debt," replied Snape.

"Severus…" Lily frowned. "That wasn't the reason you chose to brew the potion for me. You said you valued our friendship..."

Snape scowled. He still held the potion in his hands. "Fine. He doesn't owe me but keep Black away from me."

James rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how vindictive Snape was about this. And Sirius had kept himself away from the Potions Professor. "That may be hard in the not too distant future," he explained. "Sirius is determined to be at Hogwarts when Harry attends."

"Then I will ensure we have minimal contact as possible," grated Snape. He held out the potion to Lily who took it carefully in her hands. "If this isn't enough, the rest of the potion is still in the lab. I'll bring more over if I have to." He stood and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Severus…" whispered Lily as he swept out the door and exited their house. They heard the distant sound of Apparition and knew Snape had gone.

James sat back in his chair, groaning, as his baby son slept in his arms. "He really needs to get over his vindictiveness. I know I was a bully but still… We were all as bad as one another… None of us were ever completely innocent. I don't know how you can work with him, Lily."

She smiled sadly. "He was my first friend. He showed me how special I was… Snape was never loved as a child, James. He doesn't know how to care… Hogwarts was supposed to be a place where he was accepted… Despite his heritage he was still considered not worthy because of his father. But they could see how he had inherited more of his mother's Slytherin side and ideals and accepted him because he wanted to join them. I think if Snape had, had a more loving family, then he wouldn't be who he is today. And I don't believe you two would have had such a bad history either. He tolerates you because of me and I asked him to. Severus knows where the line is… well, where the new line is anyway. There will always be bad blood between Severus and Sirius… Nothing will change it."

"You know Sirius has never mentioned Snape in his…" James cast a glance at Harry who was still playing in his own little world with the miniature Quidditch set he had now moved on to. He mouthed the last words. "Old life."

"No, he hasn't," admitted Lily. "It makes me wonder…" She held up the vial of greenish-brown liquid. "I suppose we had better wake him up."

"Let me. It's my birthday and he deserves a smack for getting himself into this situation," said James, standing from his chair and passing Jack to Lily while he took the potion from her.

"Just make sure when you hit him, he doesn't swear," said Lily pointedly.

James grinned.

* * *

Stepping into the room they had kept Sirius' petrified body in, James closed the door behind him and put up a strong silencing charm as well as warding the door against intruders. He knew Lily would stop Harry from coming upstairs but he had to be safe. Harry could move really fast when he wanted to.

Sirius' body lay on the bed in the corner of the room. Walking over to it, James unstopped the vial and placed the top to Sirius' partially open mouth. He tipped the vial up and the liquid poured into his mouth.

The effect was instantaneous.

Sirius' body relaxed. The light came back into his eyes and his arms and legs flopped down from the position they had been in for months. Sirius blinked a few times, turning his head around the room before he focused on James. "Prongs?"

James raised his fist and punched him on the nose.

"OW! What the fuck, Potter?" Sirius cradled his nose in his hands.

"That's for getting yourself petrified you stupid mutt!" yelled James. Sirius did deserve it after all.

"It wasn't exactly intentional!" groaned Sirius as he wiped the blood away from his nose.

"You still made us worry and upset Harry!" retorted James.

Sirius made to sit up but James pushed him back down. "Prongs!"

"I'm not going to hit you again but you've been petrified for months so you need to give yourself time to acclimatise before you even get up off of that bed!" stated James. He reached out and took Sirius' wand from his right hand which the other wizard hadn't noticed he still had.

"Hey!"

"No magic either!"

"How am I supposed to fix my bloody nose without a wand, Potter?" Sirius shouted back.

"Here." James raised his own wand. " _Episkey._ " There was a crack and Sirius howled again. "Better?"

Sirius glared at James. "Wouldn't have to fix it if you hadn't broken it."

James grinned. "You had it coming."

Sirius groaned. "I've missed a lot since I was petrified. What happened after I was taken out of the equation?"

"Lily managed to get the roosters to crow. The Basilisk is dead and we've harvested the fangs from it which are kept in a secure location," said James. "We kept you here because it was safer for you than Hogwarts. As you must know Lily didn't have the complete Restorative Draught ready before we went down into the Chamber of Secrets so we've had to wait for the Mandrakes to mature before we could wake you up."

"Ah…" Sirius swallowed. "How long has it been?"

"It's my birthday."

"WHAT? It's been that long? Seven months? Wait… are you?" Sirius' face clouded over. "Lily was pregnant… Two months in… Have you?"

James smiled. "Yeah. A son. Born last week. Six days old."

"Fucking hell." Sirius' eyes widened but then he smirked. "Still at least I didn't have to put up with Lily's pregnancy mood swings."

James hit him on the arm causing Sirius to wince again. "That's my wife!"

"Err… Who else knows about my Petrification?" Sirius bit his lip.

"We've kept it out of the general media. Since you barely step foot into the Wizarding World we've managed to keep it between a small group of people. We told Harry, Albus and your grandfather. We had to tell him because he wondered why you were not responding to his letters and calls. Outside of that, the only other person was Snape who helped to brew the potion to revive you."

"Snape?"

"He did it for Lily apparently." James rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't Lily create the potion?" Sirius slowly began to sit up, surprised at Snape's involvement at his awakening. It did get him thinking though. Perhaps it was time to seek the Potion Master out.

"Pregnant. Lily can go back to Potion-making six months post birth but we weren't going to wait that long to revive you," said James.

Sirius flexed his knees. "What else has been going on?"

"Not much really. We've just led our lives waiting for the Restorative Draught," shrugged James. "We could have destroyed one of the Horcruxes since it is in Remus' vault but we didn't think it would be appropriate to do so without you."

"We can do it in the next few days," replied Sirius, now sitting up.

"Sorry for hitting you," said James. "But you did deserve it."

Sirius laughed. "I honestly think getting petrified was my punishment for not asking Dumbledore to use FiendFyre in the first place."

"We can all understand why but…" James could sense his friend wanted to add to his words.

"Maybe I should start trusting him instead of trying to do things on my own…" finished Sirius.

James placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You've been through things and your trust is hard to come by. You were sent back for a reason… I believe you feel duty bound to do this on your own. But you are not alone. Not while I'm here. And I am not leaving your side. Ever."

"You said that to me before but it didn't stop you from being murdered," replied Sirius sadly.

James didn't know what to say so he changed the subject entirely. "Do you want to meet my son?"

Sirius smirked. "Classic Potter tactic. Changing the subject!"

James scowled. "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't revived you so soon."

"I also want food. I'm starving. And thirsty." Sirius was, as ever, demanding.

James wrinkled his nose. "Before you do that, mate, you need to shower and change into a new set of robes."

* * *

When Sirius entered the living room after showering and had changed into a fresh set of robes, the first thing he noticed was Lily sitting in a chair, her arms wrapped around a small bundle of blankets. Harry was on the floor playing with a set of Quidditch toys though the boy looked up and immediately abandoned his toys and ran to Sirius, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Not letting go!" sniffed Harry.

Sirius chuckled. "Miss me?"

"Yes! You're really silly to get hurt. I forbid you to get hurt again!" said Harry pouting.

A slight tug pulled inside Sirius' chest and he recognised the bond between he and Harry was pulsing. The boy was very happy he had his godfather back.

Harry looked up at his godfather, his bright green eyes shining. He turned his lips up, trembling them. "Promise?"

Sirius chuckled and got down on his knees to Harry's height. "I promise I will try my best to not get hurt."

"No. You can't get hurt ever again." Harry stood his ground.

"I think that's impossible," replied Sirius. "Your daddy hits me all the time."

"Oh, ok. Don't get frozen again then." Harry amended his demands.

"I won't. I promise you," said Sirius. It was after all impossible. No other Basilisk existed in the country. _That we know of anyway._

"Padfoot." James drew his attention to Lily. "I'd like you to meet Jack."

Sirius shuffled forward on his knees until he was next to Lily and peered over her arms into the blankets below. The baby boy was asleep and there were tufts of black-ginger hair on the top of his head. His small hands moved as he dreamed. He couldn't help but fall in love with the child. "Jack…" He glanced at Lily. "After your dad?"

Lily shook her head. "My grandfather. Just like Harry is named after James' grandfather. But…" She grinned at James.

"What?" Sirius followed her gaze.

"Jack Sirius Potter," smiled James.

"But you said you weren't going to name any child of yours after me!" laughed Sirius.

"We meant first name," answered James. "You're my best friend – no, my brother – and we both wanted to honour you. We were never going to give any child of ours 'Sirius' as a first name but a middle name, yeah, sure!"

"Wow…" Sirius felt proud. "And godfather?"

"Remus," replied Lily. "We asked him the day Jack was born. We will have the ceremony in a few months and make it official."

"Sirius can hold the baby now, can't he?" asked Harry, who was now standing on tip-toe to peer over the armchair into his mother's arms at his baby brother.

James burst out into laughter. "If Sirius wants to hold him."

"I do." Sirius moved to the sofa.

Lily passed Jack to James who then walked across the room and kneeled down to pass Jack into Sirius' arms.

The little baby kicked and snuggled into Sirius' chest when he pulled the boy close. "Hello." Sirius whispered. He sat there marvelling the new-born baby as he slept in his arms. "I always wanted this… I mean, for you two, before…" He trailed off knowing that they would catch what he was referring to. James and Lily may have died originally but they had been given a second chance and Jack was living proof of it. _At least I'm ensuring they never have to leave their children behind again. Harry and Jack will always have parents to look after them._

* * *

 **Sunday 5** **th** **April 1987**

After Sirius had settled back into life after being petrified for seven months, he decided it was time to destroy the two Horcruxes he had possession of. The locket was stored in Sirius' vault but the ring in Remus' due to the reaction Sirius had, had when they'd retrieved it from the Gaunt house.

They had agreed to meet in a forest clearing where they intended to destroy the Horcruxes with the Basilisk fangs. They narrowed the forests down from a selection of places and decided to go with one in Scotland, situated far away from Hogwarts. It was secluded enough that Sirius didn't feel he had to worry about intruders. The last thing he wished was for Muggles to stumble across them.

They Apparated into the forest just after breakfast with James and Lily arriving first, who were swiftly followed by Sirius and Remus' timely arrival. Though Lily had only given birth a few weeks ago she had been adamant to not sit this out. She had asked Alice Longbottom to babysit for her whilst she ventured out for a few hours with her husband. This trip was her first one out of the house since having Jack.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Remus. "We have two to destroy."

In his palm Sirius held out the locket. "I wonder if we need Parseltongue to unlock it? We need to stab the piece of soul inside…"

"We could try stabbing it with a Basilisk fang," suggested James. "It could penetrate the shell…"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't believe that will work but we can try." He tried to pull at the locket's clasping's but it didn't open. It remained shut. He pulled a face as he raised his wand and tried to unlock it using a variety of charms designed to open things but none of them worked. "Voldemort is intelligent enough to have thought of a way to prevent anyone from destroying this. If standard ways do not open it and we cannot destroy the casing with a fang then we have to somehow figure out a way to get into it."

"If you do need to speak Parseltongue to open it…" mused James, "it will be difficult to find anyone with that ability."

"It only ran in Slytherin's line," said Sirius. Not being able to destroy the locket today was a barrier they would have to find some way to overcome.

"I think we should try with a Basilisk fang before we give up. It might be powerful enough to pierce the casing," suggested Remus.

Sirius passed the locket to him. "Be my guest. I don't think it is going to work."

Remus knelt on the forest floor and laid the locket out in front of him. From the blood-stained bag that held the Basilisk fangs, he carefully withdrew one, ensuring he didn't touch the sharp end with his fingers. He pulled it out and looked down at the locket.

James and Sirius stood to the side, their eyes focused upon the locket.

"Erm… shall I just stab it down?" asked Remus.

Sirius shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. My Harry did so with the diary but he stabbed it first when it was open, hitting the piece of soul inside it first, before closing the book and stabbing and ruining the casing. Basilisk venom works too fast for the piece of soul to adequately defend itself from destruction and the casing would not have been able to repair itself either if it had enchanted to do so."

Grimacing, Remus placed the tip of the Basilisk fang to the locket's gold exterior. "Here goes." He pushed down but the fang slid off of the cover and onto the forest floor. He tried again, only achieving the same result. "Ah. Ok. We need to get inside it before we can destroy the thing."

"Told you," smirked Sirius. It did pose the problem that they couldn't destroy it when they really needed to.

James folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against a tree. "How are we going to destroy the locket then?"

Sirius bit his lip. He had an idea but making it work could potentially be problematic. "The diary holds a piece of Voldemort. Whoever he possessed could open the Chamber of Secrets and do so by using Parseltongue…"

"Where are you going with this, Padfoot?" James looked worried, concern reflecting in his eyes.

"No one else can speak Parseltongue. We have to get this thing open or Voldemort will be immortal. He won't die," Sirius explained. "It may be that we would have to allow the diary Horcrux to be used and possess someone and overhear them opening the Chamber of Secrets to get the words we need to open the locket. I don't know really how we can go about this…" He raised a hand and wiped hair out of his eyes, dismissing the idea he'd had entirely. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore… He may have an idea. And he can use FiendFyre but if a Basilisk fang cannot destroy the locket without opening it first, I doubt FiendFyre will."

James smiled gently. "I'm glad you are going to go to him for help."

Sirius picked up the locket and placed it back into his pocket for safekeeping. "We can destroy the ring though. Moony?"

Remus produced the ring's container from a small bag they had brought with them. Sirius had entrusted him to keep hold of the ring and he had retrieved the Horcrux from his vault the night before. However they had all agreed they needed to keep Sirius away from it.

James stood beside him as Remus and Lily opened the box they had found the Horcrux in at the Gaunt hovel.

Remus glanced back at Sirius. "We're not going to have to restrain you, are we Padfoot?"

Sirius shook his head. "No."

Nevertheless James reached out and held onto Sirius' wrist. "Just to be on the safe side, mate."

Lily lifted the box open. Inside was the ring. The stone embedded within it gleamed brightly.

 _You know you want to, Sirius…_

"What?" Sirius' eyes widened.

"Padfoot?" James cautioned.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius almost took a step forward but James' grip on his wrist stopped him.

"Hear what?" Lily glanced up at him.

"The ring…" Sirius swallowed. "The Horcrux… It's whispering to me…"

"I can't hear anything," said Remus. He reached into the box and picked up the ring, careful to not slip it on. His action, however, caused both Lily and James to leap forward. "What?"

"We know it's cursed. Why did you pick it up?" asked James.

Remus frowned. "I don't know. I'm not feeling the compulsion to try it on though. If there is a curse on it…"

"It must only set in if you actually put it on," Lily confirmed, her green eyes sparkling. "But Sirius had the feeling to try it on when we found it which suggests it is something that calls to him but not to us."

"But we've all lost loved ones," said James. "Why isn't it calling to us?"

Sirius muttered quietly in reply. "I think it is because my loss is greater than any of yours. It's focusing on me: the person who would be most affected by it. If I wasn't here I suspect it would be more luring to you three." He was shaking. He could feel the ring calling to him and he so badly wanted to lunge forward. He nearly did but found his feet stuck to the earth. "What?"

James smirked. "Non-verbal sticking charm, Padfoot. Keeping you in place."

"I can easily release myself you realise," Sirius pointed out. He did have his wand after all.

"I know, but you won't," replied James confidently. "Do you want to be punched in the nose again?"

Sirius scowled. "I'd rather not be." He could feel something in his chest tugging at him to reach forward and take the ring and put it on. He couldn't move and he was resisting the chance to free himself. "You need to destroy that ring before I do something I regret."

"What about the Peverell heirloom?" asked Lily. Her eyes focused upon the black stone engraved with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. "It's been embedded within the ring but it isn't part of the Horcrux… I don't believe it is anyway."

"So the curse isn't on the stone?" Sirius clarified.

She shook her head, her red hair falling past her shoulders. "No. It's the ring itself."

"The whole thing feels dark to me…" Sirius grimaced. He hated being able to feel dark magic but he had grown up in a house full of it. His uncanny ability to detect it had led him to be very useful in discovering traps for Order members during the war. But because of the ring's strong lure for him, he was unable to determine if the entire ring was filled with dark magic or if it was just a part of it.

"Prongs, do you want to do the honours?" Remus held up the fang he had retrieved from the bloodied bag.

James glanced at Sirius watching his reaction carefully. "Okay." He reached out and carefully took the Basilisk fang from Remus' hand. He knelt down beside him in front of the innocent looking ring which Remus had placed on the earth.

As he raised the Basilisk fang he saw Sirius begin to struggle against the spell. The ring must be calling out to him, stronger than ever before. It must know there was a threat to it and then suddenly Sirius was there, lunging for James' hands. Remus leapt in front of James and tackled Sirius to the ground whilst Lily screamed at her husband.

"DO IT, JAMES!"

Hazel eyes saw Sirius violently struggling against Remus' enhanced werewolf strength, trying to pin the struggling man down. Remus was winning, only barely…

He bought the fang down on the gold banding of the ring.

The fang pierced the metal, shattering it into two pieces.

A gust of wind threw James back and he covered his eyes with his hands. He could hear shouts and screams from the others and as he turned to look at what had happened, he saw a dust cloud like a tornado over the shattered pieces of the ring and a snake-like face appeared within it.

He gasped as Voldemort's features briefly appeared before dispersing in a piercing yell. The dust exploded, coating them all. Coughing, James scrambled to his feet. "What the-!"

Sirius was on his knees, breathing heavily, his shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry. I couldn't-"

James knelt down, picking up one small piece of the ring and gently unscrewed the stone from its place. Sirius was watching him with avid eyes as he slipped the stone into his pocket. "Is it still calling to you?"

"A bit…" Sirius admitted, "but not as strong as it was."

Lily brushed the dirt off of her clothes and moved to help Sirius up. "The stone is an attraction for you but the ring was cursed… I'm not sure if there really was a compulsion curse upon it. I think it was all the stone itself rather than the Horcrux but the evil magic embedded in the ring made it feel more prominent to you."

Sirius wiped a hand down his face. "I heard a voice, calling to me… Telling me I wanted to…"

James winced. "Who did the voice sound like?"

Sirius sagged. "I don't know. I can't be sure but it sounded like… like my Harry." But he didn't look very convinced by it.

Lily wrapped him in a warm hug. "I think you need to come home with us." She smiled up at him. "After all, we have destroyed one Horcrux. Isn't it something worth celebrating?"

* * *

 _One Horcrux down._

Sirius knew he would have to discuss with Albus Dumbledore to discover a way to destroy the locket Horcrux. He had it in his pocket as he had yet to return it to his vault. The pieces of the ring had been turned to dust but James had kept the stone.

The stone that Sirius badly wanted to see. To hold. His heart ached.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in the spare room at the Potter's, choosing to stay with them for the rest of the day and night. James stood in the doorway, his shoulders slumped as he looked at his best friend.

"You're thinking," mentioned James. "With you that isn't a good thing."

Sirius smirked. "I know."

"Is it about the Horcruxes?"

"Partially but… also other things," confirmed Sirius quietly. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. "Ever since you told me Snape brewed the potion to wake me up it's got me thinking about him."

The eyebrows on James' face rose.

"I'm different because of what I've lived through," his voice was low, quiet and contemplative. "I will never like him. But he was on our side… Before I died in the old timeline, Snape was the one to contact me at Headquarters to determine if I was still safe. He didn't have to do so but he did. I was the one who went against his advice and decided to follow Harry into danger… Snape may have hated me and he did get really upset when I didn't get the Dementor's Kiss," Sirius held up a hand to stop James from interrupting him, "but he still warned us so we could save Harry. Snape loathed Harry."

James snorted. "He hates Harry now."

"It's because he looks like you and whenever he sees Harry he thinks about what you did to him at Hogwarts and he sees Harry's eyes and realises the friendship he lost." Sirius fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable with the topic. "Severus Snape has very good justification for hating us all. Yet he still risked everything to make sure I was safe. And now I find out he brewed the potion for Lily. I think I may need to talk to him."

"That won't happen, Padfoot. Snape doesn't want to see you." James looked at his friend pointedly.

Sirius shrugged. "I think he should hear what I have to say."

"Are you going to tell him _who_ you are?" gaped James.

"I'm considering it…" Sirius hesitated, noting James' surprise. "But I will discuss it with Dumbledore first. It will be important to have Snape on our side when Voldemort returns. I don't want Snape to feel he has to be forced into aiding the Order because of Lily. I want him to work with us and me willingly."

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind about this, am I?" said James.

Sirius shook his head, a slight smile pulling on his face. "No."

His friend sighed.

"What did you come up here for, Prongs?" Sirius knew he had a reason.

James reached into his pocket and opened up his hand. Sitting in his palm was the resurrection stone. "It's been calling to you… I think you need to use it." He sat the stone down on the bedside table and stepped back. "Use it, Padfoot." Then, James turned away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The resurrection stone sat on the bedside table, still calling to Sirius. He could hear a soft voice in his head, urging him to pick it up. He knew if he used it he wouldn't be interrupted. He'd already locked the door to the room and put silencing charms up as well as warding the door heavily.

 _If you don't, you will never get answers…_

 _We are waiting for you. Just three turns away._

Sirius groaned, running his fingers through his black strands of hair. "I shouldn't be afraid of picking it up. I'm obviously meant to…"

A part of him was worried and afraid of what he would see: of who would come to him now. He just had to take the first crucial step.

"God, Padfoot, you are a Gryffindor! Be brave!" he yelled at himself, frustrated at his incapability to turn the stone three times.

Minutes past and slowly but surely, Sirius reached out for the stone and turned it three times in his hand, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. When he opened them again, they widened in surprise when he saw who the person was he had summoned forth.

He hadn't expected _him_!

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So… who is Sirius seeing with the Resurrection Stone? Can anyone guess?**

 **Jack being named after Lily's grandfather… We do not know her parent's names or anyone in her family save for Petunia so I would wager it would be a safe bet that since its likely Harry was named after James' grandfather then they would do the same with Lily.**

 **Destroying the Locket… Well I fully intended for them to destroy it in this chapter however a bit of research led me to remember it can only be opened with Parseltongue. So since none of my characters can speak it I couldn't go through with it being destroyed in this chapter.**

 **The next chapter deals exclusively with Sirius using the resurrection stone… it will be a short chapter and I am currently nearly finished writing it.**

 **The next chapter will be posted next Tuesday.**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N) Hello! You'll be pleased to know that I have been planning out more of this story… I have planned up to chapter 35 so far, though details are always subject to change as I seem to get ideas at the last minute and then add it in. So we've still got a way to go…**

 **Nearly everyone guessed Regulus as the person who appeared at the end of the last chapter… but only one reviewer was correct on whom Sirius talks to first! I probably should have mentioned Sirius talks to a few people with the stone…**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Sunday 5** **th** **April 1987**

The spectral form of James Potter stood in front of him, a sad smile on his face. His hazel eyes reflected his sadness and his messy black hair stood up at the back.

Sirius gaped at him, surprise echoing across his features. "You're not dead."

James shrugged. "I am and I'm not."

Sirius stilled. "What do you mean?" His voice was hoarse. How could this be possible?

"Originally, I died." It wasn't a very good explanation, far from it.

"But I stopped you from dying. I changed things… You can't be dead," said Sirius, pointing out the obvious.

James chuckled. "This is a unique situation. We sent you back in time -"

"We?" Sirius interrupted.

"Lily and I," answered James. "There's two timelines – one where we all died, and a second one, where we all lived. In the first timeline, your death gave us the choice to either let you pass on or to give you the chance to change things. We chose to let you change things. The first timeline has to continue existing for you to be sent back."

"But you still died… The James I'm friends with now isn't you," muttered Sirius, feeling bewildered.

"We're the same person, Padfoot. I am James Potter. I died in the original timeline, but now you have prevented me from dying, and created this new timeline. Because of that, Lily and I were able to send you back in time. We were only given the choice because of the manner of your death." He smiled reflectively. "The Ministry will never understand the power of the Veil."

Sirius frowned. "So there are two timelines running alongside one another? In one of them I'm now in Azkaban, and then there is this one…Two versions of me existing at the same time…?" He trailed off when he saw James shaking his head.

"Not two versions of yourself. You are the same person. You've gone back in time and therefore have lived two different lives," James pointed out. "I'm not really the best person to be explaining this but you wanted to see me. The reason I'm even here is because of the guilt you feel about causing my death in the first place. But things have gotten complicated since you changed the timelines – I am now both alive and dead. You can only call me forth from the stone until…?"

"When this timeline gets to June nineteen-ninety-six…" guessed Sirius. It had to be something to do with his death.

James nodded. "Then I will have never died because you will have changed the outcome of the war. If you ever use the stone again after the day you died originally you will never see me because this timeline would have caught up with the original."

Sirius sighed. He was beginning to understand though it did sound complex. He lowered his gaze as guilt washed through him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" James' eyebrows rose in surprise.

"For getting you killed. Even in this new life, this second chance, I can never forgive myself for it." Sirius sagged, lowering his gaze.

"Padfoot…" James said wistfully. "I don't blame you – I can't ever blame you. You did what you thought was best to save our lives. How could we have suspected Peter?"

"Did you ever know he had willingly betrayed you?" Sirius winced. He wasn't sure if he should have asked or not.

"I knew if something had happened to Peter you would have told us. Probably got us to move out of the house. When Voldemort blast the front door down I knew we'd been betrayed. I hate that he framed you and left you to rot in Azkaban. I was watching you from the other side, wishing I could do something to help you but I couldn't cross the border between worlds. Did our friendship mean nothing to Wormtail?" James sighed. "But my son did survive…"

"Only because of Lily," replied Sirius.

James shook his pearly white head. "Yes and no. Lily was given the choice to live because someone asked Voldemort to spare her. Despite this she still chose to die because her love for Harry. To die protecting him was far stronger than her desire to live in a world without him. Her actions protected him from being harmed by anyone fatally for fourteen years. Love is a powerful branch of magic that can never be fully understood."

Sirius had a niggling feeling about James' words. "Who asked Voldemort to spare Lily?"

"Severus Snape."

Sirius' eyes widened in shock. He should have expected it considering his childhood friendship with her.

"I only know this because I'm dead. It's an advantage to being able to watch from the other side. You learn things you wouldn't have otherwise known in life," smiled James. "Snape defected because Lily's life was in danger _and_ he felt guilty for hearing the Prophecy in the first place and informing Voldemort about it which then…"

"Led him to target Harry," Sirius finished for him.

James nodded. "It's a selfish reason but Snape turned on Voldemort because he didn't want Lily to die. He didn't care about myself or Harry. He still believes in blood supremacy but his actions back then and his future choices in the first timeline ensured Harry's survival. He would have died to ensure Voldemort's defeat, all because of Lily. He was a brave man to turn on everything he believed in for love."

"I never thought I'd ever hear James Potter compliment Severus Snape," said Sirius quietly.

"I will never like him," continued James, "but I cannot dislike him anymore because he did try to save Lily, even if he was happy to let Harry and I die. Without Snape asking Voldemort to spare Lily, he would never have given her the choice. All of us would have died. Snape ensured Harry's survival to become a part of the prophecy. Even though Lily died, Snape could never go back to Voldemort truly. He asked Voldemort to spare her yet he chose to kill her when she wouldn't move out of his way. That turned Snape against Voldemort forever."

Sirius knew now he had to talk to Snape. He understood the man a little better even if he hated to admit it. "Did he treat Harry badly because he survived?"

James nodded. "Harry was a reminder of what could have been saved if Lily had stepped aside. Whenever he looked at Harry he saw me and remembered the bully I once was before I grew up. Our rivalry shouldn't have continued on to my child just because he looked like me. He was more like Lily in personality." He shrugged his shoulders. "What happened before doesn't matter now. You can still fix the issues between Snape and us now."

Sirius sighed. "He did brew the potion for Lily to save me."

"Reluctantly," added James, "but he still did it."

"Maybe," said Sirius, running a hand through his hair. "I' m not sure it is possible to fix things but I do want to try…"

"Yes, you can. All of us will always have a dislike to Severus Snape and we'll never be friends but that doesn't mean we cannot form a good working relationship with him," smiled James.

"You have to make things complicated don't you?" grinned Sirius.

James shrugged. "I do." He smiled then. "I think we've covered everything."

"You're leaving?" Sirius didn't want him to go, not when he was just starting to get answers.

"You'll see me later. Just remember… _Make it right_." James Potter faded.

Sirius sat on the bed, surprised by the words. He knew those words. He had a faint feeling he had heard them before but he couldn't remember where. The stone was still in his hand. He had been surprised to see James Potter but it had been welcome. He had learned lots of information and the guilt in his chest had lessened a bit. The James Potter he was living with now was the same person. The only difference being was their lives had just diverged.

It was something he would have to consider later. There was another person he wanted to see.

So he turned the stone another three times but who appeared was not whom he was anticipating either.

Identical to James but with green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, a fifteen year old Harry Potter stood there in Hogwarts school robes, smiling at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius' mouth fell open.

"Hi," smiled Harry.

"You can't be here," Sirius stated.

Harry moved towards the bed and sat down, turning his head to look at his godfather. "You wanted to see me. You miss me, therefore I am appearing to you."

"But you're not dead."

"No but the Resurrection Stone doesn't just bring back those who are dead. It brings back those who you wish to see most of all. You saw my dad because you regretted not being his Secret Keeper and wanted to apologise for it but also you wanted answers which only he can provide and with me…" Harry threw him a lop-sided grin. "You miss me… But I can also help you with something."

Sirius couldn't deny it. He did miss his Harry but he was happy his godson was living a good life now.

"Like dad said about himself, I can only talk to you until this timeline has caught up with the first one," explained Harry. "The two timelines are linked through you. You are the piece holding them together."

Sirius cocked his head to the side, scrutinising the boy in front of him. "Why do we have a magical bond in this timeline?"

"It's more to do with you falling through the Veil… When my mum and dad sent you back in time they did so with a specific purpose in mind: not to save themselves but to save me from the life I was living. It linked us together. They didn't mind if they died again as long as I was happy but you took the hard path instead of the easy route," explained Harry.

"The hard path?" Sirius asked curiously.

"By becoming the Man-Who-Lived," smiled Harry. "You took my place and saved Neville in the process. The prophecy doesn't apply to you but you've still drawn Voldemort's attention. He's focused on you and he will do anything he can to capture you."

Sirius swallowed. He knew this. He recognised when Voldemort returned he would be in terrible danger. "I worry he will still come after you though…"

"He won't. I can't see into the future but I know he wants you more than he wants me."

Sirius sighed. "Better me than you or your parents." He dragged his fingers through his hair again. "But the Horcruxes… I can't destroy one of them."

"Yes you can," smiled Harry. "I can help you."

Sirius' eyes crinkled. "How?"

"I speak Parseltongue, don't I?"

"You can open the locket for me?" asked Sirius. He sat forward.

"Yes." Harry stood up, turning to face Sirius in the small bedroom.

"Now?" Sirius withdrew the locket from his pocket, having kept it on him. He had planned to return it to his vault the next day but if he had the chance and the means to destroy it now...

"Yes."

"I don't have the Basilisk fangs with me…" he realised, "but Prongs does."

"I'll still come back if you can get them," said Harry. "But it is best to open the locket outside. There is evil within it."

"Right…" swallowed Sirius. He stood up from the bed. "You know Prongs isn't going to let me do this alone…"

"It doesn't matter," said Harry. "I think a part of him wants to meet me." The boy hesitated. "Before you do this… Someone else wants to talk to you and it's someone who you really want to see. You don't need to turn the stone again."

Sirius blinked. Could it possibly be who he had been expecting when he had originally turned the stone?

He was about to ask but Harry was gone. In his place was…

"Regulus!" Sirius breathed, his heart pumping fast in his chest.

"Hey big bro," Regulus smiled. He was wearing plain robes and his black hair was tied behind him. His face was aristocratic – befitting of a Black. Slightly haughty but you couldn't miss the smile that had come to his eyes at seeing his older brother.

Sirius was stunned, surprised at how different his younger brother looked. "You look peaceful…" Regulus had never looked peaceful in life, always conflicted and unsure of himself and the choices he had made had contributed to his early death.

Regulus shrugged. "Of course. You do not really need to worry when you are dead. It's quite relaxing."

"Reg…" managed Sirius, his voice breaking. "Why did you turn against him?"

"I fell out of love with the idea of blood supremacy. I wasn't prepared to maim and torture people either. It's very different when you are faced with it. I have tortured and I did maim people. I had to get out. I wanted to find a way which preserved my life but I couldn't. If you run from Voldemort you're dead," explained Regulus. "I wanted to help end him. When I realised he had a Horcrux… I had to do something about it. I didn't think he would have more than one though."

Sirius' breath stilled in his throat. "Do you know how many he has…?"

"No, I don't. You'll have to work that out on your own. But you've done well to identify three of them already," praised Regulus, smiling proudly. "You're succeeding where I did not."

Sirius didn't quite believe it. Voldemort wasn't dead yet and if things went wrong… He shuddered. He didn't want to consider the problems which might occur if things went awry. "Why did you let yourself die? Kreacher could have got you out of the cave."

"I know but I was hallucinating from the drink. I knew what type of person the Dark Lord was. If he learned I had discovered his secret he would kill me. But I couldn't be a double agent. I'm not brave like you, Sirius. I took the coward's way out. I know it hurt mum and dad but I did it to protect them. At least when my knowledge of his secret did get out I would be out of his grasp."

"You could have done so much for the Order of the Phoenix if you had lived…" whispered Sirius. "Dumbledore would have protected you."

"But living would have endangered mum and dad and Kreacher. I couldn't risk it by turning my back on what they had wanted me to be. They wouldn't have understood my reasoning… They were better off keeping their toes on the Pure-blood line," said Regulus, pointing out the reason as to why he had chosen death. "I know Kreacher could have Apparated me out if I had asked him to but it was about protecting those I loved. There was simply no other way."

"You could have faked your death," noted Sirius.

Regulus shook his head, his pony-tail at the back swung from side to side. "No, I couldn't. The tapestry. It would register me as alive. Bella would have seen it or Narcissa and would have reported back to the Dark Lord I wasn't dead. If he had discovered I lived… He would know I had deserted him," he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "No, I couldn't put mum and dad's lives at risk. I know dad died shortly after I did but… The important thing was the Dark Lord believed I had perished a loyal servant. That is what mum and dad were told – I died for a cause I believed in. I know it shattered them to lose me but I do not regret the decisions I made."

Sirius stood up and moved forward cautiously. He so wanted to reach out and hug his baby brother. "Reg…"

His brother raised a hand to stop him. "We can't hug."

"I know." Sirius's shoulders sagged. "I should have done more… I shouldn't have cut you out of my life when I ran away." That was one of his biggest regrets. Regulus had been forced into the position of heir and had much to live up to. Even at school Sirius had either done his best to hex his brother or ignore his existence completely.

Regulus had tried to reach out to him, ignoring the consequences he would suffer if their family learned he had been talking to the blood traitor. "You thought I was like them."

Sirius nodded, guilt crossing his features. "I did and to all appearances you were." Guilt welled up within him. "After I ran away you tried talking to me maybe once or twice…?"

"Three times," confirmed Regulus, "then I gave up since you were not interested. And partly because someone snitched on me and told mum and dad I was trying to talk to you. It was after you ran away that I started to have doubts and then when I joined and saw what he was prepared to do for power…" The younger Black shrugged. "I had to do something… I hope I made a difference."

"You have." Sirius caught Regulus' gaze with his own. "Your letter helped. If mother and father had known you had left it for me…"

Regulus chuckled. "They would have burned it. I thought using your birthday as the code would be appropriate. They would never think to use it and I know you were smart enough to figure it out. You know before I died, you were the last person I thought of. I hoped you would get my message and find the Horcrux."

"I only have because…" Sirius hesitated, biting his lower lip, unsure of whether to proceed or not.

"You got given a second chance?" Regulus grinned, guessing correctly in what his brother was hesitant to mention. "Oh, I know all about your time-travel adventure. Perk of being dead you see. Must admit I'm surprised at the lengths you are willing to go to protect those you love. I felt for sure you were dead when you faced Voldemort."

"Me too," he admitted. "I did what I did because I couldn't let anything bad happen to them again. I'd already failed them once… how could I do so again with a good conscience? Facing Voldemort was stupid and I'm probably going to die but it will be worth it if it means my friends live the life they were meant to."

Regulus stepped forward, his body shining brightly. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you here too soon… And, protect your mind. It's your best asset but also your weakness." Regulus' body began to fade. "But, Sirius, one more thing…"

Sirius searched his brother's eyes wondering what he advice he wanted to impart.

"Live your life. Don't deny yourself happiness because you believe they will be safer. You haven't just been given this chance to change the past and save the Potters, you've been given it to live your own life too."

Sirius took in a deep shuddering breath. Oxygen poured through his lungs. He understood what his brother was telling him to do: the question was, was he brave enough to take the risk?

He smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Reg." Using the old nickname he'd called his brother as a child brought back memories. Sirius sighed, letting the Resurrection Stone fall from his hand and his brother's form vanished.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **In this chapter some answers were given… I spent a lot of time trying to work out how the time-travel element of this story would work. In the end I settled with the idea of Sirius creating another timeline when he goes back to 1981 which then branches off from the first timeline. The timeline he is living in now can really only exist if James and Lily died as they were the ones responsible in the Prologue for sending him back in the first place. Therefore their deaths have to happen. The first time-line exists up until a certain point – which is when Sirius dies in Harry's fifth year – and then it just stops and time is changed.**

 **So, thinking of it in this way, James exists in both life and death up until the point where Sirius dies in canon and then his 'dead' self doesn't really exist anymore. This is where it gets a bit grey but in my view, Sirius is the link holding these two timelines together so they can exist together until the two timelines have caught up and the one Sirius has created becomes the main one. The characters are all the same people. This explanation also can explain why Sirius' original Harry can appear to him through the stone – he still exists, until Sirius gets to his death-date in 1996, when he goes back and changes things, so, after that particular date, Sirius will no longer be able to speak to his Harry. I hope this is making sense!**

 **I did take a bit of liberty with how the Resurrection Stone is used but I wanted Sirius to talk to the old James and Harry and the only way I could see it happening was through the stone. Also, the Harry of the Resurrection Stone can speak Parseltongue so we will be seeing him again.**

 **And Regulus telling Sirius to live his life… Wise advice he probably should take!**

 **The next chapter will be posted next week!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N) Hello! 500 reviews? Wow! I didn't expect to have that many for just 20 chapters but thank you so much for all the feedback that has been left!**

 **This chapter was difficult to write. I'm not too sure about it but we'll see…**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Sunday 5** **th** **April 1987**

James was waiting for him in the living room when Sirius finally left the bedroom and descended the stairs. He walked slowly, his mind still going through everything he had learned. James was reading the _Daily Prophet_ which was something he never really did _this_ late at night.

Sirius leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, watching his best friend. "You should be in bed, Prongs."

James slowly turned to look at him. "I thought you might appreciate it if I stayed up. I'm not tired anyway. And I'm on the night-shift tomorrow so…" Occasionally James' role in Arthur Weasley's department required him to work throughout the night though these occasions were rare. Tomorrow night the Auror's were going to investigate a known wanted criminal for supplying Muggles with cursed objects. James' role was to discover whether this criminal was the same one his department had kept picking up cursed objects from, after they had been sold to unsuspecting Muggles. "I'll sleep tomorrow afternoon. Lily will keep Harry occupied so I can have my snooze." James quirked an eyebrow as he took in Sirius' appearance. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have," he replied, deciding that telling the truth would be more beneficial. "Seeing those you thought lost…" Sirius shuddered. He moved to sit down. "I thought I'd see Regulus – I did see him – but only after two others had spoken to me first."

"Who?"

Sirius ran his hands down his face. "It's… complicated," he admitted wearily, concerned what James' reaction would be if he told him the truth.

"I think I can take complicated, Padfoot," snorted James.

Sirius sighed, groaning. "I saw… You… and Harry."

James's mouth fell open in surprise. "But neither of us are dead."

"I know," snorted Sirius, "which makes it even more confusing… But it was your other self: the one that died."

"So there are two versions of me?" James asked, surprise spreading across his face.

Sirius shook his head. "No. Not really. At least I don't believe so. My past is a separate timeline that only exists up until I died in that world. At that point I was sent back and then changed the course of history. You told me that you and Lily had sent me back to make things right…" Sirius bit his lip. "You could have let me pass on but you chose differently which I'm grateful for because you, Lily and Harry are having the life you deserve to have. I won't be able to see you or Harry after the date I died because they will not exist anymore since this timeline will have caught up with the original." He noticed the confusion echoing across James' face. "Trust me, I'm confused to, but being able to talk to the Harry I knew has provided me with an answer to opening the locket…"

"Really?" James was intrigued.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. My Harry is a Parselmouth because of Voldemort's attack on him as a child therefore he can open the locket for us."

"A Horcrux aiding in the destruction of another Horcrux?" gaped James.

"I don't think Harry knew he was one, though I think my Albus Dumbledore suspected it. Harry must have protected that part of the soul but it wasn't aware of itself like it has been in the other Horcruxes that we've encountered or know about. He inherited abilities from it because it was a part of him but he was still your son. I can summon Harry again – he said we can destroy the locket with him."

"We?" James looked startled, surprised by Sirius' choice of words.

Sirius sighed, glancing at his best friend. "I need you there with me, Prongs. Horcruxes are dangerous and if it focuses on me, I need you to anchor me. Or destroy it whilst the soul is distracted."

James swallowed.

"I wouldn't ask this of you… I know it means seeing a different version of your son… but I'd rather you be with me than anyone else," explained Sirius quietly.

James was silent, clearly mulling Sirius' request over in his head. Finally, he spoke, but his words were hesitant. "I worry what I would do in front of _your_ Harry. He isn't the son I know."

"Prongs… I know you can do this…" Sirius fixed him with his eyes. "I think you need to do this with me: to meet him. Maybe Lily does as well, but I'm not going to force it on you if you do not wish to…" He trailed off watching James' reaction.

James sighed. "I worry what my reaction will be to a fifteen-year old version of my son knowing that he isn't the son I raised."

"Imagine how I felt about seeing Harry as a baby again after knowing him as a teenager for several years. I can understand how you feel," said Sirius soothingly.

"But I also know you've asked for my help," swallowed James. "I can't say no… So…" He squared his shoulders. "Yes, Sirius. I will come with you."

* * *

 **Monday 6** **th** **April 1985**

It was a few hours later, into the early hours of the morning, that James and Sirius left the Potter home and Apparated to a small forest about a mile away, where they trudged to the centre and set their things down. Sirius placed the locket on the top of a log in front of them, contemplating the Horcrux. He could practically feel the evil radiating off of it, seeping into his very soul, reaching out to him to try and twist his heart and force him away from this course of action.

But Sirius' had already resolved himself to going through with it. The Horcrux had to be destroyed. Both he and James had a Basilisk fang each. The plan was simple: Sirius would call for the other Harry and he would open the locket for them, allowing either James or Sirius to destroy the Horcrux.

The plan was fool proof, providing neither of them listened to the Horcrux's attempt to distract them from destroying it.

Sirius reached into his pocket and withdrew the Resurrection Stone. He looked at James as he turned the stone three times.

James gasped and Sirius turned, coming face to face with a fifteen year old Harry Potter. He was smiling sadly at them both, his green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You're… Harry…. Sirius' Harry," stuttered James, his eyes wide.

The other Harry nodded. "I am. I'm also your son."

"Harry…" Sirius groaned. He knew what he wanted to say to him, which was what he hadn't said before. "I'm…"

"Don't say it because you have nothing to be forgiven for," answered Harry. "You did your best and made some wrong decisions but I cannot hate you for it. You made up for it. I wish I could have said this to you when you were alive."

"I am alive," said Sirius, pointing out the obvious.

"You are dead to me in the other timeline."

"But I thought the other timeline doesn't continue after I died?" asked Sirius. That had been the impression he had gotten previously.

Harry shrugged. "But it still exists now because this timeline hasn't caught up with it. I still exist. When the first timeline ends you will not be able to talk to me or the other James Potter. The two timelines co-exist at the moment because they are linked to you. You are keeping them stable… Right at this moment, I'm just a conscience of the Harry in the original timeline, only aged to appear as you remember me. That's why you see me like this instead of the age I am now. But I'm here for a reason and I think you need to destroy that Horcrux before it turns nasty." Harry nodded towards the locket resting on the log.

Sirius and James both reached into pouches around their waist and removed Basilisk fang. Their wands remained inside their pockets as they were useless against Horcruxes.

Sirius steeled himself. "Ready, Prongs?"

James nodded. "Yeah." Sirius could see he was trying to get over seeing an older version of his son. His features were conflicted but determination reflected upon him.

"One of you needs to hold the locket whilst the other destroys it." Harry stepped up to the locket.

"I'll hold it," said James, "because I think you need to be the one to destroy it, especially with what happened last time." He knelt down beside the log and reached for the locket as the Other Harry hovered beside him.

Sirius nodded, steeling himself for the onslaught he was sure to come.

Harry's mouth opened and formed words that sounded unnatural from his human lips as they twisted to emit the snake language. " _Hesha-Hassa!_ "

James felt the locket loosen in his fingers. The golden doors of the locket swung open with a little click and behind the glass windows within blinked a living eye. James couldn't tell whose eyes they were as they were certainly not Voldemort's red ones, but he knew they must have been his eyes before he had made the transformation into Lord Voldemort. "Sirius… do it!" He held the locket steady on the rock.

Sirius, holding a Basilisk fang in one hand and the stone in the other, stepped forward, raising the fang high but something stopped him from descending his arm downwards.

A cold voice hissed out of the Horcrux.

" _I can see into your heart, Sirius Black. I have seen your dreams and your fears. Everything you wish for is possible, but all that you dread is also possible…"_

"SIRIUS! STAB IT!" yelled James. "DON'T LISTEN TO IT!"

But Sirius remained standing there, unable to move as his eyes focused upon the one looking at him.

" _You've always been a disappointment to those that once loved you… Given a chance to make things right and you still mess it up… Never forgiven for your past… Always running from responsibility…_ "

"That isn't true, Sirius," said Harry quietly. "I will always forgive you for your mistakes… Never give up because those that love you never truly leave us… And you have taken responsibility of this timeline. You're not running!"

But the voice of Tom Riddle continued: " _You have failed… Think of all the people you killed by changing things… They will never forgive you for lives they once led and now cannot… "_

"They don't know any different, they still exist in this timeline, only living a different life," reassured Harry, stepping away from James and towards Sirius, his green eyes shining.

Sirius forced himself to drag his gaze away from the eye. "But what if…"

"Trust me." Harry pointed to the Basilisk fang. "It lies."

But then two figures emerged from the locket, the ghostly forms of James and Lily Potter.

" _You failed us,"_ said the Riddle-Lily.

" _You killed us!"_ berated Riddle-James.

" _You left our son to be abused by people who hate him. Allowed him to be manipulated by those that could use him."_ Lily's green eyes darkened as her hair flew around her shoulders.

Sirius stepped back. "No…" His face was going stark white.

Harry reached out for him. Though they couldn't touch Sirius could tell what the gesture meant. Harry meant to steady him.

"What happened at the Dursley's wasn't your fault," said Harry. "You know he lies to you… My mum and dad still stand by you, no matter your past or the choices you made. You are forgiven!"

James caught Sirius' eyes. "If I didn't forgive you, Padfoot, I wouldn't be here. I cannot blame you for anything so I have nothing to forgive you for. Harry is right. The Horcrux is trying to manipulate you…"

Sirius swallowed. He knew James and Harry were right.

" _They will turn on you…_ "

"No." Sirius finally found his voice. "No, they won't." He stepped forward, shaking his head, raising his hand again. "And I won't let you WIN!" he roared.

He launched himself forward screaming, bringing his arm down and stabbing the eye within the locket with the point of the fang. The locket shattered and a scream echoed through the air around him. The James and Lily that had appeared from the locket were gone.

The two pieces of the locket fell from the log into the grass, a bit of smoke arising from the pieces.

Sirius fell backwards, landing on his bottom as his legs gave way beneath him. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't you dare say it, Sirius," stated James.

Sirius closed his mouth, bowing his head.

"You did it," said Harry.

Sirius looked up at his Harry. "Did… did you suffer at the Dursley's?" His mind was going through the Horcrux's words.

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't abused physically if that is what you mean…"

"But you didn't have a happy childhood…" groaned Sirius.

"No, but it helped me to survive and become resilient for what I needed to do later in life… If they'd loved me like they had Dudley, I don't think I'd have been able to face Voldemort several times and live," answered Harry. "The way they raised me actually helped me even if I wasn't happy. But it is different now. I'm growing up with my mum and dad. Being a normal kid. I have a brother to dote over. You shouldn't feel guilty over what happened before because you are _making it right!_ "

Sirius let his shoulders droop. "I thought I was getting over my guilt… but maybe it will go when Voldemort is finished for good."

"The guilt should leave you now. Even dad thinks so," said Harry, pointing out the obvious.

James nodded. "Harry's right. I thought you'd forgiven yourself… but I guess there is still lingering doubt that will never leave you."

"It usually comes up when I'm tormented by Horcruxes… Or when I find something in this life resonates with my old one," explained Sirius quietly. "I have forgiven myself for most things… But I don't think the guilt will ever true leave me. The mistakes I made… There is one thing I regret… Much as I love this life and the chance I've got, I miss _my_ Harry." He fixed his gaze with the young wizard in front of him. "Despite everything you were amazing. You were the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Yeah, well, you're the Man-Who-Lived now, Sirius," replied Harry, causing James to snigger.

Sirius snorted. "Not a title I really wanted but one I will live with." He shook his head.

"I don't want you to forget me," continued Harry sagely. "I'm the Harry you are doing this all for. You've given me a better life, a brighter future… If you forgot me I think you might wonder why you are doing all of this."

Sirius shook his head. "No. Never. I'd carry on because I know it is the right thing to do. And I can't forget you… You saved my life at risk of your own. You crossed your own time-stream to save my life from Dementors… You've always stood for right."

"A hundred Dementors is nothing," shrugged Harry.

James could remember feeling shocked at hearing his son had performed such complex magic at such a young age. "Still can't believe you managed to hold off hundred Dementors."

"I had something I couldn't lose," replied Harry. "Sirius was the one person who cared about me enough to break out of prison for. He risked his own life several times to help me. And I couldn't let the Ministry execute an innocent man, could I?"

James nodded slowly. "No, you couldn't."

Sirius winced. "An innocent man who made quite a large hash of things…"

James rolled his eyes. "I think you had to make those mistakes in order to fix things."

"Things wouldn't have needed fixing if I hadn't messed up in the first place," Sirius pointed out, glaring at James.

Harry laughed. "Were you two always like this?"

"Yes," they both replied at the same time.

"Okay, fine, I'll stop thinking back on what I should have done." Sirius breathed in deep. "We've still got a tough future ahead of us. More Horcruxes and Voldemort will return. We just have to outwit him."

James laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We will."

Harry's face split into a large smile. "See, this is what you need, Sirius. Friends by your side. Working with you to make everything the way it should have been. You don't have to do this alone… even if you believe it is your responsibility. It isn't."

Sirius sighed. "I know. I won't do this alone." He cocked his head to the side. "Besides, this one won't let me."

"Good," praised Harry.

In Sirius' fingers he was fiddling with the Resurrection Stone. If he let go of it, Harry would disappear but a part of him wanted him to stay.

"I can't stay," said Harry, reading Sirius' mind.

"I know."

"Miss me and love me and remember me. And when you see the Harry in this world, know that is the life that awaits me when the two timelines merge." Harry stood there, his skin glowing with a faint blue line, emanating the fact that he wasn't physically there.

"Wise words," said James. "I'll make sure he listens. Promise."

"Thanks…" Harry hesitated.

"Call me, dad," smiled James. After all, the boy in front of him _was_ his son, just living in a different timeline.

"Thanks… dad," said Harry, as he faded.

The stone fell from Sirius' fingers and onto the grassy, muddy floor. He turned away from it.

"Aren't you going to -?" asked James.

"No. The stone is better off being left here." Sirius' voice sounded strange as if he was struggling not to swallow a lump in his throat. "I can't move on if I give myself easy access to Harry."

"But…" James walked in front of Sirius. "What if we need Parseltongue again?"

"If we do, at least we know what words mean 'open' in snake tongue," replied Sirius. His lips twisted strangely as he tried to articulate the words. " _Hesha-Hassah_."

James grimaced, clearly not convinced.

"If you are concerned about us needing Harry again, why don't you hide the stone here? Or any location of your choice? Then, if we require it, you can retrieve it. If we do not need it then you alone will know the location," explained Sirius. "I need to be away from it in case I decide to summon Harry again. I miss him but I have to move on and focus on my journey here."

James sighed sadly, accepting Sirius' decision. "Ok. You go and get your rest. You deserve it."

"You're a good friend, Prongs." Sirius smiled and walked slowly away before Disapparating into the dead of the night.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Another Horcrux down! Just to clarify it was the early hours of the morning on the Monday, so before daybreak. I think Sirius, though he has forgiven himself mostly, will always feel regret. But it isn't going to be stopping him from sharing with his friends anymore or being able to move forward. I also think it is realistic that Sirius would choose to leave the Stone behind. He doesn't want to become addicted to seeing his Harry.**

 **The next chapter will deal with Sirius trying to make amends with Snape… I think this is something I need to cover before I move this story onward further. It's likely the next chapter will be short as well but after that we should be returning to longer ones.**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N) Well... here is the next chapter in which it focuses on Sirius and Snape... another short chapter but the next one will be longer, I think! If not, the one after that will be! Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Saturday 11** **th** **April 1987**

Nearly a week had passed since Sirius had used the Resurrection Stone. He knew James had taken possession of the ring once again and he heavily suspected his friend had hidden it in a safe location just in case they needed to use it again. Sirius hoped they wouldn't. Even the brief times he had used the stone, Sirius felt he was addicted to it.

There were moments when he felt he was reaching out for it, wanting to grasp his fingers around it and then turn it over three times and summon his brother or his Harry again. Sirius knew that was the curse of the stone – it could make you addicted and Sirius already felt he had that problem which was why he wanted to leave the stone behind. He acknowledged that leaving it behind would have been folly. Sirius would have known where it was and would have returned for it by now. At least James having control of the stone meant Sirius could be stronger to resisting the lure of it.

Still, his mind did keep going over what James had said to him when he had faced him through the stone. His mention of Snape and how he had tried to save Lily… James had been adamant that they had to make amends with him but how could Sirius do so when the man was against him in every possible way?

His head in his hands, Sirius groaned loudly. He knew what he had to do and he hated the idea of it but he needed to have this discussion with Snape. To figure out where they stood with one another and how they could fix it, though suspicion suggested Snape would always hate him.

He knew what he had to do: he had to apologise.

 _I will do it tonight,_ thought Sirius.

* * *

As he Apparated to Hogwarts gates, Sirius knew he had a difficult conversation ahead of him. Severus Snape wouldn't make it easy for him. He had to make the working relationship blossom somehow without bringing their childhood rivalry into it. Sirius suspected that in it-self would be extremely difficult. They had to trust one another though Snape was likely to wish Sirius dead. He could just imagine in the old timeline Snape would probably be celebrating his death.

 _Don't be so dark, Padfoot._

Sirius walked through the grounds, having passed through the gates with ease. He had borrowed James' invisibility cloak to keep himself hidden from students, though not many were about as curfew was obviously in force for the majority of students – only what looked like sixth and seventh years remained in the grounds, slowly strolling back up towards the Castle. The sun set behind him, giving off a cool chill as the sky darkened above him.

Slipping into the castle, Sirius moved quickly towards the dungeons, down the winding stairs into the cold corridors where the Potions classroom was located and where Snape's office and quarters resided. As it was late in the day it was likely Snape had probably retired to his quarters.

Passing the Potions classroom, Sirius turned a corner and headed down another set of stairs, past the entrance to the Slytherin common room and then stopped in front of a wooden door. It was sealed magically with powerful protections upon them yet Sirius felt confident enough if he really wanted to he could bring the magic down.

Snape had taken precautions against unwanted visitors which Sirius couldn't blame him for, especially after experiencing all the pranks of the Marauders throughout their school years. This meeting was going to be hard.

Taking the invisibility cloak off, Sirius rapped his knuckles three times against the door. The magical barriers emitting from the doorway provided protection from unwanted attention but he was still able to knock on the door. He just couldn't open it himself as the wards were set to include Snape and only one other – likely to be Dumbledore.

The door opened and Snape's reaction was one of quick surprise and then anger when he saw Sirius standing there. His dark eyes flashed.

"What do you want, Black?" he snarled, spit flying into Sirius' face.

Sirius swallowed, ignoring the bits of spit which had landed on his face. "I need to talk to you."

"Whatever it is you want, Black, the answer is _no_! I've already saved your skin once!"

Sirius had known this would be a difficult conversation for the both of them and he had expected hostility from the Potion's Master.

"I know you have," began Sirius quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention just in case some students were lurking around after hours. "I'm grateful for it… Thank you… Severus." The name sounded strange on his tongue but Sirius had to be the bigger man here if he was going to ensure Snape did at least put their rivalry aside.

"How long did it take you to learn to say my name properly?" snarled Snape sarcastically.

Gritting his teeth, Sirius ignored the obvious attempt to get him angry. "I have a lot to answer for… I know, but we are on the same side.."

"Are we?" Snape raised one black eyebrow. He continued to block the door.

Sirius would have to do this at the door and he couldn't blame Snape for not allowing him inside. "I didn't try to get you killed." He sighed, knowing he had to swallow his pride. Let Snape have what he wanted if it meant they could work together without being bitter and nasty to one another. It was a lesson Sirius had contemplated upon since his return to the past. The rivalry and hatred between him and Snape had gone to dangerous levels – so much so that Snape would rather Sirius had, had his soul sucked out by Dementors than capturing the real culprit behind Lily and James' murder. Sirius, from that point on, had increased his hatred for the man, but now he had to find a way to work with him as partners and it didn't necessarily mean they had to be friends either.

Snape was about to retort to Sirius' words when he continued explaining. "Nothing can excuse what I did. You were always spying on us to get us expelled and we didn't help your dislike of us by continuing to harass you in the hallways and I know it hurt you when you lost Lily to James… We played pranks on you to try to get back at you for getting us in trouble… It was a vicious circle: one none of us could stop. All of us were responsible for starting our fights… and in the end we provoked you too far and it was our fault you called Lily a Mudblood… I know that was an accident and you didn't mean it but if we hadn't decided to hex you for the fun of it, you and Lily would have still been friends. I'm glad that she decided to renew your friendship…" Sirius bit his lips, unsure of whether to continue or not. "I never meant for you to think I wanted to kill you… I didn't."

Snape's eyes darkened. "Then what did you mean, Black? Why would you send me after a werewolf?"

Sirius sighed. Snape had every right to be angry. "Because I was pissed off and I genuinely didn't think you would be stupid enough to go after Remus. I thought you'd go to a Professor. If I really intended to kill you, would I have told James so he could stop you?"

"How am I supposed to know what a murderer's mind is like?" said Snape angrily.

Snorting, Sirius rolled his eyes. "How many people did you murder as a Death Eater?"

"That means nothing, Black!"

"Yes it does. You killed. I only killed in self-defence and if I had the chance to, I would capture them instead of killing them. You've murdered children, Snape! Don't think I don't know what you did as a Death Eater before you defected to us!" Sirius spat, not caring if he unintentionally hit Snape with his saliva. He had to get the conversation back to why he had come here in the first place. "You probably wonder why I was never expelled after the Willow incident."

"I know you charmed the headmaster," scowled Snape.

"I doubt a sixteen year old could charm the Headmaster. He read my mind, Snape and saw how it all came about! The only reason I wasn't expelled was because Remus knew I didn't mean to deliberately send you into danger! If anyone had a right to hate me, its him!" Sirius was getting frustrated. "Have you forgotten how you provoked me?"

"I never provoked you, Black! Stop making excuses!" Snape's face was turning an ugly, dangerous expression.

Sirius was surprised the man hadn't cursed him yet. "I know you were the one who passed the information to Dumbledore about Voldemort hunting Lily and James. I know Lily was the reason you defected because you wanted to save her."

"How did you know that?" Snape's wand was up, pointing straight in Sirius' face.

Sirius fought to control his anger. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small vial. He had hoped not to use this method. It was a risk he had to take. "These are my memories. They are not what you believe they may be. But…" he swallowed. "It's important you see these otherwise you will not believe me."

Snape stared at the vial in Sirius' hand. "Why would I want to dirty myself with your thoughts?"

Sirius' lips twitched. "Because… I'm not who you think I am anymore… I'm not the Sirius Black you grew up with… Time has changed me… If we carry on hating each other like this, something bad is going to happen. An injustice will occur and… Well… you deserve my apology. I should have realised you would go after Remus. But I didn't think you would… I was wrong." The next two words were the most difficult ones he had ever attempted to say to his rival. "I'm… sorry."

Snape's expression didn't change but he did lower his wand and snatch the vial out of Sirius' hands. "If it gets you to leave I'll look in your bloody memories! But it won't change a thing, Black!"

The door slammed shut in his face and Sirius' shoulders slumped. He had tried his best… and at least Snape had taken his memories, even if he didn't look at them. Trusting Snape with his past was a big risk but it was one Sirius felt he had to take.

* * *

 **Friday 17** **th** **April 1987**

Snape didn't get the chance to look at Sirius' memories until the following week. Rather, he actually wanted Black to wonder why he hadn't come to him yet as he clearly thought Snape would want to. When he emerged from the Pensieve the first thing Snape did was Floo to Godric's Hollow to see Lily.

She hadn't been expecting him as he hadn't notified her beforehand. At the moment, Snape didn't care. He was one of the few people the Potters had allowed access to their home without needing to go through security checks. He spun out of the fire and stepped out into the living room.

Lily was sitting in the lounge, holding her sleeping baby son. Her eldest seemed to be playing in another room. "Sev-?" she began but Snape cut her off.

"Black's from the future?" he spat.

"How did you know?" she gasped, surprise echoing across her features.

Snape thrust out the vial of memories Black had given him. "He gave me this. His memories! Is it true? Or is he pulling my leg?"

Lily slowly shook her head. "No, it is true. All of it, whatever he has shown you. Only four people know… well five if you count Voldemort…"

Snape cursed bitterly. "I still hate his guts."

"But…?" Lily prompted.

Snape hated himself for this. "He saved you. He took the fate you had away from me… which I brought down on you…"

Lily had long ago forgiven him for his part in telling Voldemort part of the prophecy. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known he would have meant me. Your defection saved me and my husband and my son…"

"But you would have died," stated Snape. He had seen that memory of Black's: discovering Godric's Hollow after the Dark Lord's attack.

"I probably lived longer thanks to you than I would have done if you hadn't warned us," smiled Lily. "Even if I died originally…"

Snape still found it odd to think that Black had lived two lives. The fact that he had shared this with Snape astounded him but he suspected Black had done so in order to get him on his side. Black had risked everything to change history, to prevent the future he had lived from coming true. And he was trusting Snape – a man he hated – with the truth. And it galled Snape that he now felt he owed the man since Black had rectified his mistakes and saved Lily.

"What are you going to do?" asked Lily, shifting her son slightly in her arms. He continued to sleep, unaware that his mother was having a very important conversation.

"I don't know." He tried not to snarl but he was certain he had been unsuccessful at it. What annoyed him most was that Black had included his memories of the Willow incident which showed what had happened before Black had encountered Snape in the hallway where he had then told him exactly how to get past the defences of the Whomping Willow. He could see why Black had snapped but it didn't excuse him from trying to murder him.

"Can you work with him?" suggested Lily quietly. "Sirius will need you to help him… You will do what Dumbledore asks of you, won't you?"

"Yes," replied Snape. He had promised the Headmaster that when he had defected in return for keeping Lily safe. "If he asks me to spy on the Dark Lord or return to his ranks as a loyal member, I will. It is the only way I can be useful to him."

"Then you'll help Sirius if he needs it?"

Snape stayed silent. He hated the thought of it. But Dumbledore would order him to. So he didn't really have a choice. But he could at least be civil about it since he did have a tiny, tiny amount of respect for the man now.

Lily was waiting for his answer.

"I will help. But I will not like him as a friend."

"I'm not asking you to be," said Lily.

"How long have you known about Black?" asked Snape.

"A while," replied Lily. "We had to force him to tell us though I already had an inkling. Sirius isn't a bad person and he's trying to make amends… He saved me, James and Harry by stopping us from using Pettigrew. I know he suggested it in the first place…" she hesitated.

"No one would have thought Pettigrew was the spy," snorted Snape. "Maybe Lupin or Black. I did try to find out that information but the Dark Lord always kept his spies close to him. A lot of Death Eaters didn't know who each other were. Only the ones of his inner circle really knew the identity of all of them… Even then… He had to be sure his loyal ones would never betray him. If I am asked to return it will be a risk to me…"

"I know," said Lily, "I would hate for something to happen to you. You're my friend, Sev…"

"I can't promise I will live, Lily," answered Snape. "It is difficult to fool the Dark Lord but if he doesn't return…"

"He will," stated Lily. She seemed so sure of it.

"Black seems to be adamant to prevent that from happening," pointed out Snape.

Lily nodded. "I know but he did return originally. What I think we all will need from you is if Sirius is captured… you need to protect him… He has all this knowledge in his head that Voldemort could find useful. I know he is an Occlumens but…"

"The Dark Lord is powerful," noted Snape. After seeing Black's memories he could understand why it would be important to protect him. If the Dark Lord got into his head… Snape shuddered to think of the consequences. "But… I will protect him as best I can." It felt wrong to be saying that about a man he vehemently hated. "I still hate him."

Lily laughed. "I don't think you will ever like him, Sev… but it is good to see you are willing to work with him instead of against him."

Oddly, Lily saying that to him made him feel proud even if it annoyed him he had to be around one of his most hated enemies more often in the future.

* * *

He decided he would call Black to him instead of going to the man's house. If Black wanted things to change then he would do what Snape wanted him to. Black arrived on time, knocking on his quarters door which Snape opened and then – however reluctantly – allowed the man inside, something he had never intended to occur.

"You may sit," said Snape as he watched Black eyeing the settee to the side.

Black looked uneasy.

 _Good,_ smirked Snape. "I went through your memories…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Lily told me it was all true. I'm amazed you trusted me with such a big secret…"

Black shrugged. "I decided to take a risk because – as you saw in my memories – our hatred of one another got out of hand."

Snape didn't say a word though he knew what incident Black was referring to. He wasn't going to apologise because he hadn't done it and it was unlikely he ever would, unless Black ever became a convicted felon, which was impossible since he was the hero of the wizarding world. They would never settle for their hero being a criminal.

"I hope you can understand a bit more why I sent you down the Willow too," said Black.

Snape growled low in his throat. "It didn't give you the excuse to do what you did!"

"I know and I am sorry for it but we can't change the past. All we can do is move on and work together for the good of our world. If we want it to survive we have to…" explained Black quietly, trailing off.

Snape wanted to hate the man but he couldn't. This man in front of him was broken; broken by his experiences in Azkaban and losing his best friends. He wasn't the same man, nor would he ever be again. And he was trying to make amends through the most difficult way possible. He didn't _like_ Black one bit but he just couldn't _hate him_ anymore.

He sighed. He would do this for Lily and for himself. It had to be done.

He held out his hand to the other man. "One time offer, Black. Truce?"

Black only hesitated for a few seconds before offering his own hand.

They shook hands.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I always think when it comes to the Whomping Willow incident that the fault must be on both sides. There had to be a very good reason why Sirius was not expelled. So I don't think the whole blame ever laid at Sirius' feet. Sirius trusting Snape with his true past? Well I think it is something he would do...**

 **In the next chapter we go forward to 1991...**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Well… in this chapter we briefly meet Sirius' girlfriend… I hope it will be okay! And this is the last chapter BEFORE we move into Harry's Hogwarts years and things start to heat up!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Monday 13** **th** **May 1991**

 **BLACK INHERITS**

 _ **Today, Sirius Black stepped into the shoes of his grandfather, Arcturus Black, who passed away last night. The-Man-Who-Lived is the last scion of the Pure-blood family, who, in 1981 defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, ending a decade of war and terror brought upon our world.**_

 _ **Black is now the Head of the Family and is expected to take up a seat in the Wizengamot alongside his friend and ally, James Potter. Since his defeat of You-Know-Who, Black has kept a low profile, choosing to reside in the Muggle world and only making occasional appearances in the magical world.**_

 _ **Black is rumoured to be in a romantic relationship with a Muggle-born witch. He was not available for comment.**_

* * *

Sirius scowled as he threw the paper down on the table. He hated, no, loathed it when his name was printed in the press, especially when it pried into his private life. He had expected to be brought up in relation to his grandfather's death but not have the whole front page dedicated to the subject with a large photo of himself and his grandfather which he strongly suspected had been supplied by the Malfoy family, as it was a photo taken of Sirius shortly before he had begun Hogwart's when his grandfather had endorsed him as his heir… before Sirius had defied tradition and rebelled against the Black family values.

The information about his relationship frustrated him as well. He had only been with Leanne Stone for six months as it had taken him years to get the courage up to ask her out. She still lived in Oxford where they had first met but since he had, had to move away Sirius had thought she would have moved on. They hadn't dated when they lived close to one another however they had made a habit of meeting every so often. Eventually, after moving away due to Harry's kidnapping, Sirius had asked her out, believing she would say no, yet he had been pleasantly surprised when she had said yes. He'd only asked her out because James had kept pressuring him to get it out of the way.

Leanne was a Muggle-born witch and surprisingly someone who his grandfather had approved of. Leanne worked part-time in Diagon Alley as an assistant in Florish and Blotts, whilst the rest of the time she worked in the Muggle World in an office, combining her two lives seamlessly. She wanted to maintain her links to the Muggle World as she was very close to her family. Sirius had only met them once – Leanne had yet to tell her parents her boyfriend was a hero to her world. He did wonder what their reaction would be if they knew. Thankfully it was something neither of them would have to confront unless they decided to get married and _that_ hadn't come up in their conversations yet. She was a few years younger than Sirius which was an advantage since Sirius rarely acted his age unless he had no choice but to do so.

"Do you think they will find out about me?" she asked softly. Leanne's dark eyes caught his own, her expression worried.

"Eventually," answered Sirius, "but I hope it won't be for a long time. This is… still new to us… I don't want the press poking into our lives or your family."

Leanne gasped. "Would they do that?"

Sirius nodded, scowling. "Unfortunately. They know of the existence of the Wizarding World. Therefore our reporters can approach them… We can't hide forever." He reached out to hold her hand. "But when they do I will make sure we will be able to maintain the quiet life we have been lucky enough to have." Though he couldn't help but suspect when Voldemort returned, a quiet life would be pretty much impossible. "But if it does get out before we want it too, we will have to tell your family about how…"

"Normal you are?" teased Leanne, her eyes sparkling.

Sirius laughed. "I wish. Any sense of normality for me vanished the moment I was declared the 'Man-Who-Lived'." He grimaced, hating that title. Still it was better than being known as Voldemort's right hand man and the most dangerous man to escape Azkaban.

"When I realised you were living near me I was surprised," she said.

"Living in a Muggle neighbourhood is the best way to maintain your privacy. Reporters will not risk our world's discovery by staking out a wizard's home," explained Sirius. "Honestly when I first saw you I didn't believe you were a witch. Surprised me when I found out."

Leanne smiled. She wasn't perfect – in fact she had many faults, including a quick temper and was very judgemental but she had a good heart. She wasn't stunning either, she was pretty. With her chocolate brown hair curled around her face and cut short to her shoulders, and her nose pointing upwards, she wasn't what one would expect to be dating the Wizarding World's most eligible bachelor.

"I think learning I worked in a Muggle office threw you," she grinned.

"And then I ran into you in Diagon Alley in one of my rare trips there and realised I knew you," chuckled Sirius. "I know it took me years to ask you out but…"

Leanne put a finger to her lips. "Shh… it doesn't matter."

Sirius smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

She wasn't perfect but Leanne Stone was his.

* * *

 **Thursday 16** **th** **May 1991**

One of the advantages to his grandfather's death was that Sirius finally had the authority as the head of the Black family to enter his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. The vault had belonged to her when she had been a Black and it had fallen under the jurisdiction of her father, Pollux, upon her imprisonment in Azkaban, however Pollux had died a year ago. In his Will he had bequeathed it to Cassiopeia, his younger sister, and she had immediately turned the vault over to Arcturus, not wanting anything to do with it. Despite his warm relationship with his grandfather, Sirius had not dared to ask him if he could enter the vault. He knew he had time before Voldemort returned so it didn't matter if his search was delayed by six months. He had known when his grandfather would die, after all.

He didn't know for sure a Horcrux was in his insane cousin's vault. He just wanted to check just to be on the safe side, especially since Lucius Malfoy had been given one to protect. _Another year and I'll be able to deal with the diary._

Today was one of his rare days where he ventured into the heart of the Wizarding World. Naturally, Sirius knew his picture would be in the paper again but since he had to get to Gringotts, he had to pass through Diagon Alley. Thankfully he had Remus to accompany him.

They managed to get to Gringotts with minimal fuss, though Sirius did stop to sign a small child's book on his life (which was surprisingly accurate) which was not endorsed by him. He also consented to have his photo taken with the boy. When he was in the Wizarding World and he was approached, Sirius did want to leave a good impression so he reluctantly allowed people, especially children, to talk to him.

They walked up the stairs into the grand chamber of Gringotts hall, heading straight for the Head Goblin who sat perched on a high stool behind a desk at the end of the hall. Sirius stopped in front of the desk, cleared his throat and waited for the Head Goblin to raise his head.

"Sirius Black. Here by appointment to discuss the Will of Arcturus Black and the vault belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange, formally Black." He said this quietly though he knew he had been noticed by other wizards and witches in the bank. He hated being stared at and he knew he was.

The Head Goblin slowly nodded his head. "Very well. You will accompany me to my office where we shall discuss this further…" The Goblin hopped down from his chair. He led them out of the main hall, down a smaller corridor and then turned left at an intersection where the Goblin opened a door to an office.

The Goblin moved to sit behind the desk, motioning for both Sirius and Remus to sit.

"I am Gornuck, Head of Gringotts. What is it do you wish to discuss regarding the Black properties?" The Goblin's dark eyes bored in to Sirius' own.

"As per Arcturus Black's Will, I am now sole heir of the Black family fortune and its properties. I wish to know what else has been bestowed upon me other than the family fortune."

"I see," the Goblin said. He began to shuffle through some papers on his desk before extracting a few pages of parchment and riffling through them. "Arcturus Black leaves you the house he lived in as well as all of his possessions. He has also left you the vault belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange. And the Black seat in the Wizengamot is now yours."

Sirius nodded. He had expected this. At least he did have direct access to Bellatrix's vault. "Can you tell me what protections are on Bellatrix's vault?"

"There are a variety of curses and protections placed upon the contents inside the vault. As you are now in charge of the vault, unless Mrs Lestrange is freed from Azkaban, then you have the ability to instruct us to take down the protections."

"What about contents inside the vault? Am I allowed to remove them?" asked Sirius.

"No. The contents of the vault are not yours. You cannot remove items placed within however you can add items to the vault. You may have jurisdiction over the vault but our laws are clear: the vault still belongs to Bellatrix Lestrange and anything inside it is hers unless she dies and only then will the contents pass to you." The Goblin watched Sirius' reaction carefully.

Sirius frowned. He had expected this and thankfully he and Remus had thought ahead to bring two Basilisk fangs with them. "That's fine."

"Would you like to inspect Mrs Lestrange's vault, Lord Black?" the Goblin asked, using Sirius' full title.

"I would."

* * *

Like many vaults belonging to the Pureblood families, they were in the deepest part of Gringotts. Sirius' own vault was only a few spaces away from Bellatrix's. The Potter vaults were located just above the Black vaults, as the Black family was an older Wizarding family than James' was.

They travelled by cart deep down into the caverns. Sirius wasn't surprised when he found a dragon blocking their path to her vault. Though he didn't have that protection on his own one, it certainly would have deterred people from trying to break in. Thankfully he didn't need to do that as he had permission to visit her vault.

Remus leaned in close. "Do you think we can get away with destroying a Horcrux in the vault?"

"I don't see why not," answered Sirius, "if there is one in there."

"Do you think there is?"

"Highly likely. Bellatrix was his most loyal follower and if he trusted Lucius Malfoy with a Horcrux who was his second most faithful…." Sirius trailed off, leaving Remus to come to his own deductions.

They waited as the dragon was scared back away from the entrance of the vault with the Clankers, used by their guide, Griphook, who had been assigned by the Head Goblin to escort Sirius to the Lestrange Vault. Once the dragon was a safe distance away, Griphook approached the Vault and ran his finger down a crevice in the doorway.

The Vault door melted away before them.

"All protections have been deactivated," announced Griphook. "When you leave the Vault, all the protections will automatically revive."

Sirius nodded.

"An alarm will sound if any attempt is made to remove an object from the Vault," continued the Goblin, its face scrutinising Sirius.

"Understood." Sirius stepped inside the Vault with Remus following behind him.

The Vault was large and stacked high full of Galleons. There were multiple heirlooms scattered around the Vault: some belonging to the Black family, others to the Lestrange side.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Remus.

"No idea," said Sirius truthfully. He started to walk among the treasures, occasionally picking one up, turning it over in his hands and then placing it back down in the exact same spot. "I've usually sensed the dark magic on objects so if there is anything like a Horcrux in this vault I'm sure I will pick it up."

Remus was ahead of him in the Vault, the two having deciding to split the search of the Vault in two. "What about this?"

Sirius looked up at Remus who was standing on a higher level, closer to the back of the vault. In his hand was a cup.

"It has the badger on it representing Hufflepuff," explained Remus. He pulled a face. "And it doesn't feel right either."

Moving forward, Sirius held out his hand and Remus tossed the cup to him. Catching it in his hands, Sirius' senses started to scream out at him. Very old and dark magic flooded into him. He jerked back, still holding the cup in his hands.

"Horcrux?" Remus sought clarification.

"Definitely." Sirius shuddered. He hated these things. "Guess my hunch was correct. Interesting this is the second heirloom of a Hogwarts Founder that has been turned into one."

Remus' eyebrows rose. "Significant?"

"Maybe…" Sirius bit his lip. He looked behind him. The Goblin had closed the Vault door but had left them alone inside. "We need to destroy this."

Remus grimaced. "Is it safe to do so inside Gringotts?"

"It's going to have to be," explained Sirius. "We can't take it out… And I'm not breaking out of Gringott's just to destroy this in a safer place."

The cup was glowing gold in his hands.

"I think it knows…"

"They're all sentient in some way…" frowned Remus.

"They do have bits of Voldemort's soul in them." Sirius rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. He set the locket down on a clear stretch of the floor. Stepping back he motioned for Remus to proceed.

"Padfoot this should be…"

Sirius shook his head. "I've already destroyed one. So has Prongs. Do it, Moony."

Reaching into a small bag hung around his hip, Remus extracted one Basilisk fang carefully, ensuring his fingers didn't touch the tip of the fang. Kneeling down next to the cup, Remus raised his hand high.

But the cup reacted, sensing the new threat.

Water bubbled from the top of the cup, quickly flooding the floor, washing away the cup from them.

Remus dived towards the cup but lost sight of it as the water very quickly built up around them. Treasures within the Vault washed around them as everything began to float in the water as it rapidly pushed and rose against their legs.

"Moony! Find it quickly!" Sirius began to step back, moving towards the entrance. "Why can't these things just accept they need to be destroyed?" Sirius swore loudly, glaring around as he turned to face the door to the Vault. "GRIPHOOK! OPEN UP!" He hoped the Goblin would hear him from outside. The only thing he could think of was to open the vault and let the water wash out.

Remus was splashing through the water, which had now risen to their knees, one hand still clenched tightly around the fang, whilst the other sought the cup in the rising waters. "I can't find it!"

"OPEN THE VAULT!" screamed Sirius urgently.

The water was rising faster – now up to their waists.

And then the Vault door opened and the water went rushing out, along with many Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and a few priceless heirlooms. But as the water drained, Remus found the cup, still spewing water but now it wasn't a threat to them as it had been before in an enclosed space.

Holding the cup carefully in his fingers, the werewolf positioned the fang against the metal and pushed it in, breaking the surface of the cup. The water bubbled furiously and a gurgling sound erupted from it as it toppled out. The cup broke into several pieces and the fang nearly went into Remus' other hand as the Horcrux shattered but Sirius was there, pulling his arm away from it.

"That…" Sirius panted. "Was close."

"Yeah." Remus winced at what had nearly been a fatal injury. "These things are dangerous to use, Padfoot."

"I know. But we didn't exactly have much choice." Sirius turned as several Goblins entered the Vault, noticing their angry looks.

"What have you done?" Griphook stormed forward.

Sirius decided to be truthful. "There was a Horcrux. It attacked us. We destroyed it."

Griphook's eyes glared at them in dislike. "You knew it was in here?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. We guessed. That's why I wanted to look in here."

"You have just violated one of Gringott's laws! You have destroyed an artefact which doesn't belong to you!" The Gringott's fingers stubbed forward.

"So you do not want Voldemort to be defeated then?" asked Sirius casually. The Goblins could be trusted to keep this to themselves. They rarely spoke with Wizards. "What we destroyed didn't belong to Bellatrix either. If Remus and I are to be prosecuted for this, I think you would find the courts would side with us due to the nature of the dark magic we encountered." Though the last thing Sirius wanted were his actions being debated in the Wizengamot. He didn't need Voldemort to find out his Horcruxes were being destroyed one by one. "Though I would prefer to keep this a secret."

Griphook eyed him carefully as the other Goblins watched on. "And what can a mere wizard offer us in exchange for our silence?"

Sirius grinned. He knew exactly how to please the Goblins. "By offering you all the Goblin treasures within my family's vault. You can have them back. I have no need for them. Why shouldn't I return them to its maker?"

"You would just allow us to purge your vaults of every Goblin-made artefact?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

Griphook contemplated Sirius' offer. "The conditions are acceptable. But this depends on the agreement of the Head Goblin."

"Then let's go see him, shall we?"

* * *

In the end the Head Goblin agreed to take up Sirius' offer. Regaining old Goblin-made objects from a Pureblood family was an opportunity the Goblins could not afford to ignore. In the end, if it kept their silence about the existence of Voldemort's Horcruxes, then it was an offer Sirius was happy to make. If his grandfather had been alive, he would not have been happy, but Sirius was now head of the family and had the authority to make those decisions. In the end, the offer solved his problem.

Of course, the Goblins did insist on one alteration to the deal, which Sirius agreed to.

He and Remus both had to assist the Goblins in clearing up the mess they had made in Bellatrix's vault, which they were happy to do.

* * *

"You gave the Goblins your inheritance?" James gaped at Sirius. He had been surprised to hear the story of their trip to Gringotts and what had happened during it.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't want it anyway. The Black family is a responsibility I wished I didn't have but I have no choice. I can't let the knowledge of Horcruxes getting out either. It was the only way I could avoid getting myself in trouble."

"But you still told them about Horcruxes…" groaned James. "You didn't have to."

"True but sometimes you have to judge when it is better to be truthful. I figured it would be better to do rather than try and lie. The Goblins would know I'm lying. How was I supposed to explain the gush of water and some of the possessions bursting out of the vault when the door opened?" asked Sirius, folding his arms across his chest.

"Easy," answered James, "tell them there were still defences up."

Sirius shook his head. "Wouldn't have worked. The defences were down. Trying to claim otherwise would have been folly." He leaned back against the chair, resting his head back. "Still… the fact that I 'returned' all the Black heirlooms to them does put me in their good books. They know I am a wizard who respects their laws and views on gifts and possessions."

James snorted. "Or a wizard who will do anything to have your secrets kept."

Sirius laughed. "Honestly Prongs, it was the right thing to do. Even Remus agreed. And we did stay to help clear up the mess we made. How many witches and wizards would do that?"

"Not many." James acknowledged, aware that many would walk away, believing themselves to be beneath that line of work.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. And, anyway, we've destroyed another Horcrux! I didn't expect it to be in a Gringotts vault though… However my theory was correct: if Malfoy had one then my cousin was likely to as well." Sirius was quite pleased he had decided to look in her vault. At least this way he had ruled it out as a place. It had been pure luck they had actually found one there.

James sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair. "How many more do you think he has? What if we never find them all?"

"We will." Sirius was determined to do so. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore in the morning. We know from Horace Slughorn that Voldemort mentioned seven to him. We are basing our search on that number."

James winced. "Seven?"

"I don't think he has made seven. I think we are just hunting for six. Three of which are now gone. I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to enlighten me. I'm going to work closer with him… It's getting closer to the time Voldemort originally emerged from hiding… In a few months Harry will be attending Hogwarts. I need to be ready."

James swallowed, acutely aware that it was possible his son would be facing dangerous times. "Do you think he will still target Harry?"

"I'm not sure." Because Sirius really did not know. "I hope he comes after me… but…" He trailed off.

"There is still a risk my son will be the target," finished James.

* * *

 **Friday 17** **th** **May 1991**

"Sirius…. It has been a while since you visited." Dumbledore had been surprised to see Sirius enter his office, completely unannounced.

Sirius shrugged. He preferred to visit on his own time rather than the Headmaster's. "I thought now was the right time to tell you I have destroyed three Horcruxes."

"Three?" Surprise flickered across Dumbledore's face. "I was aware you had possession of two… You have not kept me up to date with your progression."

"I wasn't aware I had do," answered Sirius stonily. He sighed. There was no point arguing. "I had possession of two – a locket and a ring, both objects belonging to Salazar Slytherin. I know Lucius Malfoy has possession of one currently however I expect I will be able to get my hands on it soon. I thought if Malfoy had one it was possible my cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange had been given one to protect… So Remus and I visited Gringotts yesterday and discovered a Horcrux within her vault. We destroyed it. Three Horcruxes with a fourth still out there."

"And what did Horace Slughorn tell you a few years ago?"

Sirius had forgotten it had been Dumbledore who had advised him to visit his old Potions Professor. "He said Tom Riddle had once enquired about splitting the soul into seven pieces. I have reason to believe he has six based on this information."

"Why only six?" asked his old Headmaster curiously.

Sirius had been doing research of his own for years and he hoped he knew more about Voldemort than the Headmaster did. "Well, five at the moment since I do not believe the sixth has been created yet… He made my Harry a Horcrux by accident… So in my original timeline Voldemort had six Horcruxes after his defeat. His seventh was created later before he returned… a snake from Albania where we know he is hiding. Much as I'd love to stop him from doing that…. I can't. I do not believe that event has occurred yet. At present we have only two left to destroy but by the time he returns there will be another one. The problem is I do not know what other objects Voldemort might have used. He does seem to have an obsession with heirlooms of the Founders though. Two Horcruxes have been heirlooms from them. The locket of Salazar Slytherin and the cup of Helga Hufflepuff."

"You are seeking to discover what other heirlooms may exist to this day?" Dumbledore shifted forward.

"Yes… Godric Gryffindor had the sword but no one has ever found it. I know we can rule it out as one since my Harry managed to summon it… Which only leaves an heirloom from Ravenclaw left…" theorised Sirius. "Trouble is I'm not sure if she has any heirlooms… I know she had a Diadem but its presumed lost and has never been found… But if Voldemort was looking for objects from the Founders…" He shook his head.

"Why not concentrate on the Horcruxes you know about first? The one we are unsure of can come later."

Sirius nodded. It was the obvious choice. "The diary then." He had never gone into explicit detail about that Horcrux with the Headmaster before. "It's a Horcrux which will be coming to this school… It will be used to open the Chamber of Secrets and release the monster inside it… which, thankfully, has already been killed. It isn't much of a threat as it was before in my old timeline but I cannot do anything about the diary until it leaves Malfoy's possession as he was the one who has it."

"Which student carried it originally?"

"Ginny Weasley," answered Sirius. "She'll be joining Hogwarts in 1992. Whether it plays out that way this time…"

"We cannot assume it will. Enough has changed that Lucius may choose to act sooner or pass it onto someone else…"

Sirius nodded. "He wanted to discredit Arthur Weasley… They're still rivals in the Ministry. I'm sure it will happen again that way. We have a year to counteract his plans. At least the Basilisk is dealt with so there will not be any students petrified this time. But now the time has come for me to become closer to Harry. I still worry, no matter how much I've tried, that he will still be a target."

"All my sources regarding Voldemort's whereabouts continues to inform me he is still adamant on acquiring you. I have heard nothing on Harry which is a good thing however we cannot rule out he may refocus on Harry at a later date."

"I know… but I will try my hardest to ensure Harry does not have to bear the burden he did before." He was grateful the Headmaster wasn't trying to tell him that Harry had to be prepared. "I need to be at Hogwarts if I'm going to protect him." They had spoken of this, years ago. "Being here will also ensure I can take the Horcrux that Lucius Malfoy has."

"I remember," mused the Headmaster. "It just so happens we do have a position for you here."

Sirius was surprised by that. He hadn't heard of any Professors leaving.

"It has yet to be announced but the Muggle Studies Professor, Rupert Cuthbert, has decided to leave us. He had only been contracted for a year whilst Professor Quirrell took some time out of teaching. Quirinus will be rejoining us in September but as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Therefore the position of Muggle Studies Professor is open to you…" smiled Dumbledore. "You are quite qualified for it, considering you have lived within a Muggle neighbourhood for the last ten years. I would certainly see no reason why anyone would oppose you taking the position."

Sirius nodded. "A few years ago I turned your offer of a job down… You said you might not be able to make it when I wished for it…" He did need to be at Hogwarts, especially if Quirrell had Voldemort stuck to the back of his head.

"Yes, I did," said Dumbledore, "however it seems that fate is on your side… The position is yours if you wish to accept."

And Sirius did.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Sirius' girlfriend: yay or nay? I'm not planning on her having a large role… in fact at the moment her appearance in the rest of the story is quite minimal and I do not really see that changing… I think I wanted to introduce her so Sirius wouldn't be lonely. And I just couldn't think up a better name either…**

 **Another Horcrux down… I'm taking a bit of liberty with the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. I'm assuming that before she married, that vault was the one she would have had as a member of the Black family so I think control would relinquish to the Head of the Black Family rather than anyone in the Lestrange family. I didn't want Sirius to have to break into Gringotts either and I figured inheritance and being Head of the family would at lease allow him access to any vault belonging to a member of the Black family that has been incarcerated in Azkaban.**

 **Now with the end of this chapter we can move onto Harry's first year at Hogwarts… The next chapter is mostly from Harry's POV. I think it is important to show how different Harry is due to different circumstances growing up and Harry will start to play more of a role now.**

 **The next chapter will be posted next week!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N) Hello everyone! Whew it is really, really hot here in the UK! Hottest day of the year for us! Still... here is the next chapter... I haven't had much time to proof-read this one before posting so if there are any mistakes I do apologise! I will fix them but I wanted to keep to my update schedule!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Saturday 31** **st** **August 1991**

 **BLACK TO TEACH MUGGLE STUDIES**

 **It has been announced by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that the Wizarding World's hero, Sirius Black, is set to join the teaching profession as the new Muggle Studies Professor. Black will be responsible for educating young witches and wizards on the lives of Muggles and how they survive without magic. Black is highly qualified for the post as he has lived among Muggles for nearly ten years since his defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**

 **Black was unavailable to comment however James Potter briefly issued a statement: "I am excited Sirius has decided to pass on his knowledge of the Muggle world to younger witches and wizards! Having lived amongst them for ten years will enable him to give first-hand experience of what it is like being a wizard in the Muggle world." Potter is married to Muggle-born witch, Lily Evans. Their eldest son, Harry, is due to begin his first year at Hogwarts tomorrow.**

It was only a small mention in the _Daily Prophet_ but still, the announcement he was to become a Professor grated on him. How he longed to be out of the papers but Sirius was smart enough to realise that no matter what he did, he would always be a fixture for the press.

* * *

 **Sunday 1** **st** **September 1991**

Harry hadn't been able to sleep. He had been far too excited to finally be going to Hogwarts. He was up before everyone else in the house, eagerly sitting in the kitchen at the table, with one of his new books in front of him. Jack, his younger brother, who was only four years old, didn't really understand that Harry would be going away for a while. By the time Jack was old enough to start Hogwarts, Harry would have just finished his final year.

Harry flipped the page over, devouring the words on the page detailing the first year charms he would soon be learning with his brand new wand. Keeping it away from his younger brother had been a problem. Jack was at the stage where he wanted everything and _that_ included other people's wands.

"Hey kiddo. Excited?"

Harry looked up and grinned. "Yeah! I'm finally going to Hogwarts, dad! I'm definitely gonna be a Gryffindor!" If there was one thing he really wanted to do and that was to follow in his parents footsteps. "That's where Neville is going to!"

His father laughed, his hazel eyes twinkling. "Not every child follows the family, Harry. Look at Sirius."

"But Sirius was the only sane one of his family, dad! He couldn't possibly be put in Slytherin!" Harry had been told this many times. He had been raised knowing the differences between good wizards and bad wizards and how some good wizards could originate from bad wizarding families. His father had always used Sirius as his example to illustrate his point.

His father sighed. "I sometimes regret always using your godfather as an example. It is true the Black family are utterly crazy…" He grinned. "I'm amazed Sirius got out of that home with any sanity left!" His father chuckled.

"But I'm like you and mum and Sirius! I'll be in Gryffindor." Harry was certain he would be. Where else would he go?

His dad shook his head, chuckling softly. "You remind me of me when I was your age…"

Harry grinned. "I am your son, dad!"

His father ruffled his hair causing Harry to pull away from him. "You may look like me, son, but you are more like your mother. Just don't take after me too much. I had far too many detentions at Hogwarts and it took years for your mother to like me."

Harry stared at his father. "You don't want me to have fun?"

His father laughed. "Of course I do! Just don't be a bully. Get on with everyone."

"Even Slytherin students?" asked Harry.

"Yes, definitely Slytherin students." His father had told him all about his rivalry with Snape.

"What if they don't want to get on with me?"

"Then either ignore them or only retaliate if they attack first. That was a lesson I should have learned early on. If I had your mother wouldn't have hated me so much," explained his father. "Just make friends and do well."

"I will. Neville and I will sit together on the train. If anyone wants to sit with us they are more than welcome to." Harry was certain he would make other friends though the worry was there that he wouldn't have any other friends beside from Neville. Though he counted the Weasley boys as friends he wasn't as close to them as he was to Neville. He was sure he would be sharing a dormitory with the youngest Weasley boy as they were the same age and would be in the same year.

His father chuckled. "Just don't do what I did."

Harry looked quizzically at his father. "What did you do?"

"Made me hate him, of course," smiled his mother as she walked into the kitchen with Jack following behind her. "Though I'm glad I did give him a chance…"

Redness appeared on his father's cheeks as his mother reached to ruffle his father's hair. "I turned out okay…"

"Not without a lot of help from me, Mr Potter…" his mother grinned, looking up at her husband.

Harry turned his head away, knowing what was coming. He knew he wouldn't miss _this_.

Jack waddled up to Harry, planting his small hands on his older brother's legs. His red-black hair wasn't messy like his father's, instead he had inherited his mother's locks and he had a few curls within it. He had also inherited his mother's facial features and he looked more like a male version of his mother. He did, however, have his father's hazel eyes, the only think Harry hadn't inherited from his father.

"They're kissing again," said Jack, pushing his bottom lip up in dismay.

Harry pulled a face.

"Oh, Harry, you won't be pulling a face when you fall in love for the first time," stated his father after he had pulled away from his mother.

"I'm never falling in love," stated Harry. He shuddered. The thought disgusted him. He pulled a face. He slid out of the chair, taking his brother's hand. "Come on, Jack, you can help me pack!"

* * *

Lily Potter walked through the busy Muggle train station, holding the hand of Jack whilst Harry pushed his trolley full of his Hogwarts things. She hadn't taken this journey in years. Memories came back to her. She could remember her first time here… She felt happy and sad that her oldest son was leaving her but she knew he would love it. Besides, he would have Sirius there to look out for him.

As Lily directed them towards platforms nine and ten she caught sight of a young girl with bushy brown hair walking just in front of them with her own parents. She could just overhear their conversation.

"Hermione, are you sure this is correct?" the mother was saying.

The girl spoke up. "Mum, the Professor said it would be between platforms nine and ten!"

"But it isn't here…" the mother added. "Are you sure you heard correctly?"

The girl, Hermione, was nodding her head. "Of course!"

Lily smiled. She knew it was difficult for Muggle-borns to join a world they had been ignorant of for their whole life. She had been lucky to have been living near a wizard so had been expecting her letter and Severus had helped her with where to find the platform. She stepped forward and moved around the couple and their daughter. "Are you looking for platform nine and three-quarters?" she asked quietly.

The mother of the girl looked a bit surprised at Lily's appearance. "Yes…" she finally answered.

Lily held out her hand. "I'm Lily Potter. My son, Harry, is about to start his first year at Hogwarts too." She indicated for Harry to come forward.

"Are you a witch?" Hermione asked eagerly looking up at Lily, her eyes shining brightly.

Lily nodded. "I am. But I came from a non-magical family too. I can show you how to get onto the platform if you'd like?"

"Yes, please, that would be really kind of you," said Hermione's father. He held out a hand and shook Lily's hand and then extended it to both Harry and Jack. "I'm Richard Granger. This is my wife Laura and our daughter, Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Lily. "Just follow me." She turned and led the small group further up the platform before stopping at a pillar that lay directly between platforms nine and ten. "Here we are. Harry, why don't you show Hermione what to do to get onto the platform?"

"Sure, mum," answered Harry. He began to push his trolley forward. He had never done this before but Lily had told Harry exactly how to do it. He had been adamant to go through by himself as well. "Don't think you are going to hit the wall. You won't." Harry began to push the trolley forward towards the barrier, sped up and then –

He was gone, passing through the barrier.

Lily looked back at Hermione and her parents. "That is all you need to do. The wall is a magical barrier. It's only open on the days the train is in use so it is very unlikely for anyone who isn't magical to pass through and get lost. The barrier will be open until midday to allow everyone to leave the platform." She turned back to the barrier. "I had better go and meet my son."

"Thank you for the help," smiled Hermione pleasantly.

"That's okay," replied Lily, before pulling Jack with her and waked swiftly through the barrier, emerging just behind Harry. "Come on, Harry, let's get you a seat. Maybe we can find Neville and his parents?"

"Neville said his dad is bringing him since his mum had to work," said Harry.

They began to walk towards the train. Lily looked over her shoulder and noticed Hermione and her parents had now arrived on the platform. She waved for them to follow her. They found an empty carriage not far from the entrance to the barrier. They still had twenty minutes to go before the train departed. She helped Harry load his trunk onto the train and then gave Hermione a hand as well.

Jack was tugging at her skirt. "Mum, can I go to?"

"No, not yet. You will do soon," promised Lily.

"You'll be back tomorrow won't you, Harry?" asked Jack.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I won't be back until Christmas."

"But… but… but…." Jack looked like he was about to cry.

Harry pulled his younger brother into a hug. "You can play with all my things if you like! I'm not gonna be there to stop you, am I?" he grinned.

Lily chuckled. She knew Jack would love that.

"Really?" Jack perked up at once.

"Really." Harry kept on smiling, reassuring his brother.

"You'll be back at Christmas?"

"Definitely!" Harry pulled away from his younger brother. "Be good, okay?"

Jack nodded. "I will!"

Harry stood and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Bye mum."

"I'll stay until the train leaves," said Lily.

"I think I'll get settled now… I haven't seen Neville yet."

Neither had Lily but she was sure they would be arriving soon. She watched as Harry boarded the train and sat himself beside the window, looking out at the platform. She felt tightness in her chest. Harry was finally going to Hogwarts… and yet she couldn't help but think the Harry that Sirius had known first, had done this all on his own. _It doesn't matter now. It's changed. Harry won't have to do this on his own, ever._

Hermione was just saying her own goodbyes to her parents when Frank and Neville arrived, looking red and puffed out. Clearly they had been running.

"Thought we were going to miss it," breathed Frank, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. He ran his eyes over the couple Lily was standing with. "Oh, hello, there! I'm Frank Longbottom. This is my son, Neville. I presume your daughter is heading off to Hogwarts for the first time?"

Richard nodded. "She is… Bit of a shock to find out she was a witch though…"

"It does explain everything strange that happened around her though," intoned Laura. "We're really pleased we finally have some answers as to why strange things occurred! No one in either of our families is magical! It was such a surprise for us for Hermione to receive her letter!"

"Oh, so you are Muggle-born then?" asked Frank.

"Muggle-born?" Laura blinked, surprised by the new term.

Lily quickly interjected. "To magical folk, anyone who is not magical, we refer to as Muggles. Since you two are Muggles, your daughter is Muggle-born however it doesn't have any bearing on her status within our world. What did you say your surname was?"

"Granger," answered Richard. "Why?"

Lily frowned, thoughtful. "I work in the industry of Potions within our world and there was a Wizard who was called Hector Dagworth-Granger… He lived about hundred and fifty years ago… It's possible you could be related to him which might explain where the magical blood came from."

Richard frowned. "Hector… Hector… I honestly do not know but my mother has records of our family tree. I suppose we could see if someone with that name was on there." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to us anyway. We are very proud of Hermione."

The girl beamed and hugged her father.

"Come on, lets say our goodbyes so you can go and sit down," said Laura.

Lily stepped away from the small family and turned to watch Frank load Neville's trunk onto the train. Jack pulled at her hand. "No, Jack. You can't go on board."

"Oh…" the boy pouted.

Neville laughed and knelt down beside the boy. "Aww, don't worry Jacky, you'll be going soon! Before you know it too!"

"I get to play with Harry's toys when he's not there," stated Jack.

Neville shook his head, chuckling. "Nice to see you again, Mrs Potter."

Lily smiled. "Haven't I asked you to call me Lily?"

The boy grinned, hugged his father and ran up the steps to join Harry in his compartment.

Frank let out a long sigh. "Can't believe it is finally time for them to go to Hogwarts… When we learned Neville was a target… we didn't think we would get to this point…"

"Me too," whispered Lily, "but they are going now… We're safe. There is no war and our world is at peace."

Though Lily couldn't help but worry how long that peace would last for. If Voldemort was going to make his move, he would do it this year, but hopefully his sights would not be on her son or Neville. As much as she hated to think Sirius putting himself in danger, she was extremely grateful to him for ensuring the two boys were not of significant interest to the Dark Lord anymore. She just hoped he would survive whatever the future threw at him.

A few minutes later the train began to move. Lifting Jack into her arms, she held him with the one hand whilst waving at Harry, Neville and Hermione, who had joined the two boys in their carriage, as the train chugged out of the station. When the Hogwarts Express had rounded the corner, Lily let out the deep breath she had been holding and relaxed.

* * *

Hermione kicked her feet out in front of her, feeling slightly out of place with the two boys she was sitting with. They were friendly enough and had asked about her but were now discussing something called 'Quidditch' which she didn't know anything about. All she could get from them was it was a sport played on broomsticks. It didn't sound very appealing to her at all but it sounded like the black-haired boy, Harry, was hoping to get on the house team in his second year.

She listened to the boys chatter, wondering what to say to them but she felt more content just listening. She wanted to learn more about this new world she had found herself a part of. "Sorry…" she interrupted them, wanting to ask a different question, "it doesn't make any difference, does it?"

Harry looked at her quizzically. "Difference?"

"Not knowing any magic?"

"No. Plenty of people hardly know any magic when they go to Hogwarts, even those of us from Wizarding families," reassured Neville. "I'm not as good at stuff like Harry is though. I know I will struggle to feel like I'm a good wizard."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You'll be a great one, Nev!" Harry looked at her. "Don't worry about it. My mum came from a Muggle family and she's very talented. My dad is a Pure-blood but that didn't make him any better than her."

"Pure-blood?" asked Hermione. She hadn't heard that term before and she had picked up different books to help her understand the magical world before attending Hogwarts.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Ah, yeah, you wouldn't know, would you?"

Neville chuckled. "Pure-blood is someone from an entire Wizarding family, someone who has no Muggle blood in them. Or any recent Muggle blood in them anyway… My mum and dad have an entire magical background. Think we might have a Squib somewhere but I don't know…"

"Squib?"

"Someone born to magical parents, who is not magical themselves," explained Harry. "They then integrate themselves into the Muggle world. I, on the other hand, am a half-blood because my mum has Muggle blood. My dad comes from a very long line of wizards, dating all the way back to one of the earliest known magical times in history."

Hermione was beginning to understand. "Oh, right. So being from a magical family doesn't make you any different, at all?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Good…" She had worried about that, so she was pleased to know her own ancestry wouldn't affect how well she did at her new school. She wanted to prove that she had what it took to be a witch. Now she knew what made her different, she was eager to embrace it.

The door suddenly slid open to their compartment. Hermione jumped, her eyes focusing upon three boys who stood in the doorway.

The front-most boy was quite small with pale blond hair and a white face, whilst his companions were more stocky and built more as bodyguards.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A clumsy Longbottom, a dirty Potter and a what?" the blonde boy sniffed in distaste at Hermione's presence.

Harry immediately stood up. "Shove off, Malfoy!"

The blonde boy smirked. "No. You should learn to respect being in the company of your betters, Potter!"

Harry snorted.

Neville remained quiet, sitting on the seat with Hermione.

"Why should I respect you? Everyone knows your father is evil!"

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. "Evil? He's just doing what he needs to make our society great again! Just you watch, Potter!"

"I'll think I'll like it when my godfather throws your father in prison!" Harry retorted. Hermione could see his green eyes flash.

"You godfather is a blood-traitor! He doesn't deserve to have the name of Black!" spat Malfoy.

Harry folded his arms across his chest. "Gonna say that to him then? You probably know he's at Hogwarts this year."

Malfoy glared at Harry. He didn't reply, pushed himself past his two henchmen, who cracked their knuckles at Harry, before they departed from the carriage leaving Harry alone with Neville and Hermione.

Neville was the first to speak. "Harry! Do you know what you've just done?"

"Yeah." He'd done exactly what his father had done, only instead of a young Snape, it had been a young Malfoy he had antagonised and now had an enemy of. "Malfoy was going to be my enemy anyway."

"What did that boy mean by 'what'?" asked Hermione. She was sure she had been insulted.

Neville grimaced. "There are some wizards who dislike anyone who has Muggle blood in them. They think it is dirty and shouldn't be allowed in our world… But they're wrong," he hastily added, seeing Hermione's concerned look. "You'll find people like Malfoy will insult you but that's his upbringing… There are some Pure-blood families that detest Muggles and anyone of Muggle-born."

"Hermione… How much do you know about the war?" asked Harry quietly.

"War?" she asked. She had read something about a war but not much about it.

"It wasn't that long ago…" said Harry, "it ended when we were a year old… It was a war between wizards and witches about the purity of blood. There was a dark wizard who wanted to rid the world of people like you and people like me because of our Muggle ancestry… He wanted to bring the magical world out of hiding but there are those like my mum and dad and Neville's parents who fought against him. The war ended and the dark wizard was defeated… But there are supporters of his who managed to avoid prison and they are still out there, towing the line but teaching their children prejudice. Malfoy is a product of that."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "And blood-traitor?"

"Oh, that's easy!" grinned Harry. "It's a term those who have pure wizarding blood refer to those who are Pure-bloods but do not follow their family belief. My godfather, Sirius Black, was one of those."

Neville picked up the story. "The Black family is one of the darkest families in the wizarding world. It's very powerful but also one of the most evil as they believed in the purity of blood. Until Sirius Black. He was the heir to the family but when he came to Hogwarts he got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin House. A lot of Pure-blood elitists are sorted into Slytherin but Sirius was the first Black to ever be sorted into a different house. He was known as a blood-traitor after that as he disagreed with the notion of the purity of blood. His whole family was on You-Know-Who's side in the war but he fought on our side."

"You-Know-Who?" Hermione wanted clarification.

"Voldemort," said Harry.

Neville flinched. "Don't say the name!"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. You-Know-Who is the name people use to refer to the dark wizard I mentioned earlier. His real name, Voldemort, is never used but I'm not afraid to say it!"

"So, who defeated You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione.

"That's the best part. Sirius did," grinned Harry. "He's my dad's best friend and my godfather!"

Now she remembered. The name 'Sirius Black' was ringing bells in her head. "Oh… I did read something about him but I didn't go too much into detail. So, your godfather defeated You-Know-Who?"

Harry nodded. "He did! He's really famous too. He's teaching at Hogwarts this year!"

"What's he teaching?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"It's one of the electives. We do not study it in the first two years but can pick it up in the third year," explained Neville. "He'll be teaching Muggle Studies. Sirius has lived amongst Muggles for the past ten years."

"Wow."

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed?" asked Harry gently.

Hermione nodded. "A bit. There is so much to learn… to know…"

"You'll be fine," smiled Neville. "If not, both Harry and I will be there to help you."

Smiling gratefully. Hermione added: "Thank you."

* * *

Sitting at the Professor's table was very disconcerting for Sirius. He also found it irritating the students kept on staring at him. He was going to have to get used to that. He was sitting next to Professor McGonagall. Though he had visited Hogwarts over the last ten years, he hadn't really run into his old Head of House.

Sirius sighed. At least he would soon be able to go and retire to his quarters. Tomorrow would be an interesting day when he gave his first class.

"It is good to see Harry in Gryffindor," noted McGonagall, leaning closer to him.

"It would have been unlikely of him not to be in that house," smiled Sirius. The look on Harry's face when he had joined Gryffindor had been one of happiness. He had noted, from watching his godson's Sorting that he seemed to have made friends with a young girl who Sirius knew to be Muggle-born. She, too, had been sorted into Gryffindor alongside Neville.

What was interesting to Sirius was Harry's choice of friends. He and Neville had been best friends from a very young age. Though the Weasley family had got on well with the Potters, Ronald Weasley wasn't exactly a best friend of Harry's.

"It was unlikely for you not to be in Slytherin," intoned McGonagall.

"I always embraced being different," grinned Sirius.

"Have you got your lessons planned?"

Sirius nodded. "I have. Made plans for the first term. Going to start small and then make my way up. I've decided to throw in a bit about blood as well…" He knew that would be controversial but it was something he wanted to highlight in his classes.

"Don't let the workload overwhelm you. Keep ahead and you'll be fine. If you need anything, Sirius, just ask," offered Professor McGonagall.

"That is very kind of you," replied Sirius. He sat back in his chair, laying his fork down on the plate. He looked down the Professor's table, his eyes falling upon the man with a purple turban.

When he had met Professor Quirrell that morning for the first staff meeting of the new term, Sirius had nearly flinched at the disguised notion of dark magic echoing off of Quirrell's skin. There was no doubt about it from that one meeting that Voldemort was in the castle, attached to the back of the man's head beneath the turban.

Sirius had been tempted to act but his instincts had told him to wait. Find out and learn what Voldemort was after, especially since Sirius had made sure the Philosopher's Stone was not being kept at the Castle. Sirius still didn't know how much Voldemort knew about him or his origins.

What Voldemort wanted, Sirius didn't know, but he hoped he would be able to stop him in time. Certainly, the next few months would be interesting.

 _Interesting, indeed…_

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So we have finally reached Harry's Hogwarts years! And Voldemort is currently inhabiting Quirrell's body... At the moment Dumbledore, and to an extent, Sirius, is letting this happen.**

 **Harry's choice of friends... well he grew up with Neville so naturally those two will be best friends. I wanted Hermione to join their little group too. Ron will be around but he isn't Harry's best friend. Ron will probably hang out with Dean and Seamus more. I have nothing against Ron, just that with how this story has gone, it seems to me that Neville and Harry would be best friends.**

 **Next chapter... we will continue to follow Harry's first year though there will be some time skips so I can focus on the important aspects of the year. Will be posted next Tuesday!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N) And here is the next chapter! I finished this chapter last night so I hope it is up to standard... It may feel a bit rushed but it is intended to be. Thank you for all the comments and reviews so far!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Monday 2nd September 1991**

"Voldemort is here." Sirius didn't even bother to say hello as he walked straight into the Headmaster's office. Classes were due to start in an hour but Sirius had wanted to inform the Headmaster that he was currently hosting the darkest wizard of all time, though he knew Dumbledore already was aware of that fact.

"I know, Sirius," replied the Headmaster calmly. "You did tell me Voldemort possessed Quirrell originally to acquire the Philosopher's Stone. I could not prevent Professor Quirrell from embarking on his hands on year experience. I do believe Voldemort is after the Philosopher's Stone which is why I have kept it securely within my office."

"You have the stone here?" gaped Sirius. He thought they had agreed not to place the Stone at Hogwarts.

"I do. Nicholas Flamel requested I look after it until the threat has passed. However, instead of setting traps and corning off of a corridor and making it obvious where the Stone is, I have decided to keep it within this office. No one can penetrate my defences apart from me. And no one, save for you, know it is here. None of the other Professors are aware of its existence within these walls. Voldemort assumes it is still in the hands of Nicolas Flamel."

Sirius folded his arms across his chest. "But anyone can get into this office if they know the password which every member of staff knows. How long do you intend to allow Voldemort to run around on the back of Quirrell's head? Is it possible to save him?" He knew the Professor had died when Voldemort had left his body but the man had been mortally wounded by Lily's protection when he had attacked Harry…

"I believe Voldemort will leave Quirrell's body if he has the chance to possess you. He will not dare to do so until he is sure he can get his hands upon the Philosopher's Stone. I do not intend to have Voldemort within my school for long."

"I don't like him being around Harry." Sirius' eyes were hard as he watched Dumbledore's reaction.

"Harry was perfectly safe with Quirrell teaching him before. Nothing happened to him until he directly confronted the Professor. I see no reason why Quirrell would pose a threat to Harry in this timeline now," stated Dumbledore carefully.

Sirius sighed. He couldn't argue with it but he hated the thought of Voldemort being around young children, especially his godson. "Then what can I do to make sure we stop this quickly?"

"Keep an eye on Quirrell. Watch and observe him… When the time is right, we will set a trap. One which will hopefully draw Voldemort out of Quirrell's body," explained Dumbledore. "We can hope to trap him when the school is distracted by something else."

Sirius had told Dumbledore everything he knew about Harry's original first year. He had a feeling he knew what the Headmaster was referring to. "The Troll?" Quirrell had let a Troll into the castle as a distraction so he could go and scout out for the Philosopher's Stone. "You're happy to let a Troll into Hogwarts?" He was surprised the Headmaster was quite calm about the situation.

"From what you explained no one was hurt. We can pre-empt this and stop Voldemort at that point if we allow events to unfold as they are now," stated Dumbledore. "I do not wish to put my students in danger but we have no choice… I would rather work with you to trap Voldemort on Halloween then for us to work separately."

Sirius could see the Headmaster's point but it did mean allowing Voldemort access to Harry for the next two months but since he hadn't acted originally… He shook his head. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to his godson and he would be powerless to stop it. "Ok, fine. I'll work with you on this."

* * *

Dumbledore didn't elaborate how he intended to trap Voldemort on Halloween, instead he kept quiet about it. If events unfolded the way they had done so originally then Quirrell would let a Troll into the castle as a distraction while he tried to get the Stone. The problem Sirius was having was figuring out whether Voldemort truly was after the Stone. Dumbledore seemed certain he was but how had Nicholas Flamel realised his creation was in danger in the first place?

"He must have had someone threaten him… though it isn't exactly uncommon knowledge for people to not know of the Flamel's longevity," frowned Sirius. He sat at his desk in his office, half tempted to contact Flamel and find out if he'd had any trouble lately. Sirius made sure to keep up-to-date with what was going on in the _Daily Prophet_. He could only presume Voldemort had learned about the Stone from Quirrell, if he hadn't known of it before.

Still, at least Dumbledore was keeping the Stone in his office where it should have been kept in the first place. He felt positive that Dumbledore had deliberately put the Stone on the third floor corridor as a way of testing Harry but Sirius knew he couldn't accuse this Dumbledore of that since he had at least placed it somewhere else now.

* * *

 **Tuesday 3** **nd** **September 1991**

Sirius had his first lesson today with the third years that had elected to study Muggle Studies. He had already held a class for seventh years and fifth years the day before. His classes all fell on four days which suited Sirius fine as it allowed him to go back to his own home and see his friends and family. It allowed him to keep his freedom.

He liked being back at Hogwarts on a more permanent basis but he didn't enjoy how the students kept staring at him. He couldn't blame them considering they would have grown up hearing tales about him. Since he had barely spent any time in the Wizarding World, they probably hadn't expected him to turn up as a Professor at their school.

His first lesson with the third years went well: he started by explaining how the Muggle world and Wizarding World worked together to form a cohesive society, though without the Muggles knowing that magic existed. He wanted to help them understand why some witches and wizards came from Muggles when there was no magical blood in them – Sirius knew differently. The potential for magic was always there, and the potential to be born a Muggle was always there for Wizards. Sirius wanted them to understand this point because he didn't want the idea of Muggles stealing magic or being less than good to appear.

He didn't set them any official homework though advised them to read up the first chapter in one of the books he had set for the class.

Certainly by the end of the first week he had gained the reputation of a Professor who rarely set homework. He knew that would soon change: he just didn't want to push his students too hard on their first week back.

* * *

 **Friday 6** **th** **September 1991**

Harry came to visit him on Friday afternoon. Though Sirius had no lessons to hold on the Friday, he had remained at Hogwarts as Harry had asked him yesterday if he could talk to him during his afternoon off. Sirius had agreed and had decided to leave Hogwarts in the evening and to return on Monday morning to take his seventh year class.

His godson arrived at his quarters with Neville and Hermione in tow.

Sirius had conjured comfortable chairs in advance of them arriving and had already made tea and some biscuits for them to eat.

Harry wasn't too embarrassed to give Sirius a hug in front of his friends though Sirius knew Harry wouldn't do so in public anymore. He was at the stage now where he hated holding his mother's hand which Lily still did sometimes insist upon, especially when they were going to places that were new to them.

"How was your first week?" asked Sirius, smiling as he sipped at his tea.

"It was great!" Harry grinned. "We had so much fun! I didn't think we would be starting practical magic so soon! I know it is only really tiny things…"

Sirius chuckled. He would always remember the joy he had felt when he had performed his first spell though unlike Harry, he had not waited until he was eleven to begin performing spells. Being the pure-blood heir of a noble family, Sirius had been required to learn a few spells as a child, either using his father's or his mother's wand. But the joy had been unparalleled when he had performed his first spell with his own wand. He didn't have that wand anymore since Voldemort had destroyed it back in 1981. Sirius had purchased a new wand a long time ago though he still had the wand Dumbledore had left in Godric's Hollow for him to use though Sirius never used it.

"How are you fitting in Hermione?" asked Sirius, turning his attention to the Muggle-born girl that in, another life, had helped save his own from the jaws of the Dementors.

"It's good to be around people who are like me," she answered carefully. "It's amazing how a hidden society could exist within the one I grew up in and then to find I am a part of it… There is so much to learn… I worry I will not keep up with anything."

"You're really smart, Hermione!" said Neville. "You're loads better than me at magic! I bet you will be top of the year!"

Hermione shook her head. "I won't be."

Sirius chuckled, knowing full well that Hermione would be. He could see no reason why she wouldn't continue to do so. "Hermione, there are plenty of people who start from scratch when it comes to magic, even if they do come from a magical family. The Weasley family are Pure-bloods but they do not allow their children to perform magic before they reach eleven. My family – the Black family – taught me a few spells before I was eleven, but it is really rare these days to find an eleven year old who has had experience of magic. The majority of your classmates are the same as you. This is all new to them."

"But they grew up in this world…. I didn't… They know more about it than I do…" she continued.

Harry folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know about the workings of our world that much, Hermione. You have read a lot of books already… I'm sure you know more than me."

"But you explained so much on the train…" Hermione pointed out.

"Pure-blood politics," snorted Neville. "It isn't something that is important now-a-days."

"The Pure-blood society is a dying breed," added Sirius. "Every pure-blood family will die out unless it evolves to embrace those of lesser blood. The Black family is practically extinct in the male line, unless I marry and have an heir… And, don't forget at the moment I'm going out with a Muggle-born witch. If we ever married and had a child, the Pure-blood line of the Black name would end. It currently continues in the female line with my cousin marrying a Malfoy… But to all intents and purposes, the Black Pure-blood line has ended whether I have an heir or not." He took a biscuit from the plate. "But this is stuff you shouldn't worry about knowing, Hermione. I know you want to know everything…"

"It's not needed!" finished Harry. He brushed a hand through his messy black hair, reminding Sirius of James. "Just have fun. Concentrate on what you need to know now! You have the rest of your life to learn all about our world, like Neville and I do!"

Hermione still looked worried.

"Hermione, just enjoy your life," advised Sirius. "Enjoy Hogwarts for what it is. You will have plenty of time to learn everything."

Finally she nodded, accepting the advice.

Sirius took the opportunity to change the conversation. "So… how did you first Potions lesson go?" He was intrigued over whether Snape would still treat Harry dismally or if his attitude would change since Lily still lived.

Harry shrugged. "It was okay. Snape didn't really explain things too well. I don't think I've got mum's talent for it though. He seemed to favour the Slytherins."

"He wasn't nice to me," added Neville. "He seemed to prefer to ignore Harry and Hermione."

Sirius frowned. "He shouldn't be nasty to students." At least he hadn't transferred his hatred of James onto Harry this time.

Neville shrugged. "It's ok. I'm going to try my best to make sure I'm better than he thinks I am!"

Sirius smiled. It was nice to see how much Neville had changed. He had never really met the boy in the old timeline but had observed him from afar. Growing up with his parents had given Neville more courage and friendship than he'd had originally. "Good for you."

"I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team too!" said Harry.

"First years are not allowed to…" grinned Sirius.

"I know. I meant in second year! Though they need a Seeker now," sighed Harry. "I'm really good too!"

"I know you are." Sirius had contemplated talking to Dumbledore about allowing Harry onto the Quidditch team however he had decided against it. Flying lessons still needed to be held for first years. He was sure Harry would still prove his worth at flying and that he would get on the team. There were some things he didn't need to interfere with after all. "It'll come to you, Harry. You won't go through your whole seven years without making the team."

"I hope not!"

Neville laughed. "Harry, if you're not on the team by second year I will…"

"You'll what?" grinned Harry. "Jump out of Gryffindor Tower? Eat the slugs we need for Potion ingredients?"

Hermione made a noise.

Sirius chuckled. Harry certainly liked to joke and tease Neville but then the other boy always did back in retaliation.

"If I win, you have to fly around the Quidditch pitch in just your scarf and pants! But if I lose I will eat the slugs we need for Potion ingredients!"

It was typical eleven year old banter.

Sirius was strongly reminded of what he and James had been like. He was surprised by Harry's response to the offer.

Harry held out his hand to Neville. "Deal!"

They shook hands.

A few weeks later, when the first years had their flying lesson with Madam Hooch, Harry had got himself into a tussle with Draco Malfoy, who had stolen something from Neville, after the boy had crashed and broken his wrist, and had refused to give it back, however Harry had pursued him on a broomstick and performed a complex manoeuvre to catch the object. It just so happened the incident occurred right outside McGonagall's window and she had promptly gone to get Harry from the lesson and inform Oliver Wood she had found him a seeker.

As a result of this new development, Harry conceded Neville had won their bet. Sirius did not want to know when Harry intended on settling his own end of the bargain.

* * *

 **Thursday 31** **st** **October 1991**

Halloween rolled around quickly and Sirius was surprised how concerned he felt about the feast. He had kept an eye upon Quirrell, succeeding in not being noticed he hoped, whilst maintaining a working relationship with the man. He didn't want Quirrell or Voldemort to think he was on to them by deliberately avoiding him. He felt certain Voldemort must have told Quirrell to get close to him and Sirius had the horrible feeling he would soon be facing the Dark Lord again.

He sat down at the Head Table, casting his gaze out onto the hall. He could see Harry laughing with the other first year Gryffindor boys as they tucked into the feast before them. It didn't surprise Sirius that Professor Quirrell was nowhere to be seen. _He has to be letting in that troll._

Thankfully the Headmaster had informed Sirius of his plan to stop Voldemort. Whilst the other Professors went to deal with the troll, Sirius would double-back and head to the Headmaster's office where he would wait for Quirrell to arrive. Unfortunately, the knowledge that the Headmaster was protecting the Stone had leaked out amongst the staff, so Quirrell was now aware of the location of the Stone.

Sirius had obtained James' invisibility cloak which he had yet to give to Harry. He knew James intended on giving it to Harry at Christmas, so Sirius felt lucky he could still use it for now. James had wanted to be with Sirius when he confronted Quirrell but had refused his friend's help. They could only fit one person underneath the cloak.

It was getting close to the end of the feast when the doors to the Great Hall opened and Quirrell came running in with a look of intense fear on his face.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" He stopped in front of the Professor's table. "Thought you might want to know." Then he fainted.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Quirrell was a very good actor.

Every student in the hall screamed. The Headmaster called for silence before issuing his orders. He made it clear that every other Professor who didn't have students to look out for, would accompany him to the dungeons.

Sirius followed the other Professors out of the Great Hall but then veered off to the side towards the Headmaster's Office, pulling the cloak out of his robes and throwing it over himself. He hurried towards the Headmaster's Office, speaking the password before running up the steps and launching himself in, where he then stepped behind the Headmaster's chair and knelt down, with the cloak still around himself. He kept his wand ready.

It wasn't long before the door opened again and Quirrell stepped in.

"Where would he hide it?" the man was muttering. "It must be here… It was trusted to him after all…"

Then Sirius heard a whispered, harsh reply and his blood ran stone-cold when he realised whose voice it was.

" _It is here! Search for a high concentration of spells! You must hurry!"_

"Yes… Master…" Quirrell began to move around the office.

Sirius took in a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come. Slowly, he rose from behind the Headmaster's chair, invisibility cloak still on. Stepping out from behind the desk, Sirius pulled the cloak off of himself.

Quirrell stood with his back to him, the purple turban around his head concealing Voldemort's features from him.

"Hello Quirinus, or should I say Voldemort too?" Sirius steeled his fingers, not loosening them once from his wand.

Quirrell jumped, twisting his body so his wand pointed at Sirius. "Black! Whatever… do… you… mean?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't play games with me! I know Voldemort is with you! You already tried to take the Philosopher's Stone before Voldemort!" He knew the Dark Lord knew he had come from a different future so there wasn't any harm in telling him otherwise.

The hissing voice came from behind the turban. " _Let me see him!_ "

"But… Master…"

" _Do it!_ " Voldemort demanded.

Sirius swallowed. He didn't like where this was going as Quirrell reached up and began to untie the turban, letting it fall away. Then the man turned around. There, on the back of the man's head, was another face. He knew Voldemort had used Quirrell in this way before but to actually see another physical presence attached to the body of another made Sirius feel sick.

Voldemort glared out at Sirius, his red eyes piercing the younger man. "I tried this before?"

"Yes." There was no point in lying. He had offered that information up for free.

"Did you stop me before?"

Sirius stayed silent.

"Not willing to share, Black?"

"Not with you," snorted Sirius. He kept his wand trained on Voldemort's face.

"Very well…" the chilling voice continued. "I will have to devise other ways to get inside your head and get all the information I need from you…"

"I will never let you get inside my head!" snarled Sirius.

"I will…" A mirthless smile spread across Voldemort's face.

And then something happened that Sirius didn't expect.

Voldemort _left_ Quirrell's body. The man slumped to the floor as a smoky vapour erupted from his body, with Voldemort's features becoming clearer in the smoke. "YOU WILL BE MINE!"

Sirius ducked, throwing himself to the side. He didn't know how easy it would be for Voldemort to force possession on someone and Sirius only had limited space to move. He scrambled back, thrusting his wand forward and yelled: " _Protego!_ " A shield shimmered in front of him and Voldemort's spirit bounced off of it.

Then several things happened at once: the door to Dumbledore's office flew open and standing there was the Headmaster, as well as Professor McGonagall and Snape. All three had their wands raised. Secondly Voldemort's spirit went back towards the wall before he fell back to Quirrell's fallen body.

"Stay there!" yelled Sirius. He knew Voldemort wouldn't listen.

Voldemort, now back in Quirrell's body, but now in full control of it, raised the Professor's wand and pointed it directly at Sirius, speaking through Quirrell's lips. "I will get you, Black! Mark my words! I will find out exactly what is in your head! You may have changed time and your role within it but I will get what I want from you!"

Dumbledore stepped forward, half-shielding Sirius from Voldemort's cold, red gaze that emanated from Quirrell's eyes. "You will never get your hands on Sirius Black."

Quirrell's face turned into a snarl as Voldemort's anger poured forth onto his face. "You cannot protect him forever!"

Voldemort was right. Sirius couldn't be protected forever. And he didn't want to be.

Sirius smirked. "The thing is, you don't know what you originally did before I changed things. I could continue to outsmart you just by knowledge. The timelines may have changed but it is still fundamentally the same. All you can do is hope you do something different to what you originally did and hope I have no knowledge of it."

Redness glinted in Quirrell's eyes. "I will not stop until I have ripped every single secret you have from your head!"

"I look forward to it," quipped Sirius.

Voldemort snarled and then moved quickly. Even as Professor McGonagall and Snape attempted to stun him, he leapt out of the Headmaster's window, completely shattering it.

By the time Sirius and Dumbledore had reached it, Quirrell's body was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" cursed Sirius.

Dumbledore sighed. "I suspect he used a cushioning charm to break his fall before using a disillusion charm on himself. We won't find him now."

Sirius bit his lip. "And Quirrell?"

"Alive, I suspect, but now completely unable to control his own body. It will not surprise me if Voldemort abandons Quirrell's body and we find him dead soon." Dumbledore sounded disheartened by that. "I had hoped to save him…"

"There are some people who cannot be saved…" finished Sirius.

A hand touched him on the shoulder. "I also believe you have some explaining to do," said the Headmaster gently.

Sirius gulped. "I do?"

A loud hurrumph was heard from behind him and Sirius cringed. He turned, looking slightly sheepish, towards Professor McGonagall.

"Perhaps, Mr Black, you can explain to me what You-Know-Who meant by you changing time?"

* * *

 **Wednesday 25** **th** **December 1991**

Harry woke before seven in the morning feeling excited about the day ahead. He was sure it was going to be an exciting day. He looked towards the end of his bed where his stocking hung off the back. The gifts in the stocking were just small gifts, intending to tire him over until after dinner when he would get his main presents. Harry didn't understand why they couldn't open them all in the morning when they woke up but his father insisted it was Potter tradition.

Harry fully intended to get rid of that particular tradition when he became head of the family.

The few times Harry had met his Muggle cousin, he had been annoyed when he realised Dudley was allowed to open his presents whenever he wanted. Harry had learned restraint growing up but his younger brother was at the stage when he wanted them now. Christmas morning was usually spent entertaining him until it was time for the main meal.

Reaching into the stocking he pulled out the first present, unwrapped it and found a small bar of Honeydukes chocolate. He was tempted to eat it now but he knew his parents would be mad if he ruined his breakfast. Instead he placed it on his bedside table, ready to eat later. He went through the rest of the stocking unwrapping: socks with moving broomsticks patterned across them, a miniature Muggle joke book, a diary, a notebook, more chocolate and a little model of Harry's favourite Quidditch player. It was a nice little haul of gifts but he was looking forward to getting his main presents.

"Come on broomstick!" he grinned to himself. He had wanted a new broomstick for years but his father had always said no, promising to get him one when he went to Hogwarts, which he had yet to receive. Harry could only assume his father was holding it back until now. Since he was Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry had, had to use his father's broomstick. Though it was nice using a good broom, it wasn't the same as having your own. His father's broom was also a few years old which was now being matched in the market for faster, lighter and speedier models. Harry was hoping he would receive a Nimbus 2000.

A few hours later, Harry was delighted to receive a Nimbus 2000 and his father's invisibility cloak. Who knew what mischief he could get up to at Hogwarts with his father's old cloak?

Certainly, Harry was sure, the next term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would bring many adventures and plenty of surprises.

He wasn't wrong.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So The Philosopher's Stone has, in effect, been dealt with now. Since Sirius has knowledge of that time, they can cut time short as for how long Voldemort is in the Castle for. Sirius worked on the assumption that Halloween would be the first time Quirrell would try to get the Stone. He still let the Troll in but Harry had no need to confront it. He's just a normal boy.**

 **The confrontation with Voldemort was meant to be short. It's meant to reestablish that Sirius is still the main target and now its been reinforced more by cutting Voldemort's plans short. Sirius wants to keep Voldemort's attention on him. This also means Sirius is now starting to walk into the unknown. He has dealt with most of the threats Harry faced originally... from now on he cannot say for sure what will happen.**

 **That last scene with Harry is skipping ahead a bit... but I wanted to end this chapter in this particular place. There will be more of what occurred between Halloween and Christmas in the next chapter in the way of flashbacks.**

 **Also, GOOD NEWS, from Friday I am on holiday for a few weeks. I'm not going anywhere, just having some time at home, so I will be able to hopefully write a lot and get ahead of myself. The next chapter will be posted next Tuesday!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N) I can't believe I have 600 reviews for this story. When I started writing this I never expected the feedback I have gotten so I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to read and/or comment. Its been a real joy writing this story so far and I estimate we are now at least half-way through, though I cannot be sure yet as my plans, as always, keep changing! This chapter advances the story forward further...**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Thursday 26** **th** **December 1991**

Christmas was a fun affair for the Potter family. A traditional Potter Christmas usually included Sirius and Remus, both of whom didn't really have any other family to spend the day with. This year was different. It was just Remus joining them this year whilst Sirius spent the day with his girlfriend's family. Sirius had asked his N.E.W.T students to study the different traditions of Christmas between Wizarding and Muggle families and then to compare them in an essay which he had set to be delivered in the middle of January. He had insisted upon collaboration between each student by giving them a chance to have a group discussion after the holidays to learn more about the different traditions from each other.

Sirius had figured it had seemed only fair for him to do his own research. Though he had lived within the Muggle world for years, he had still observed Wizarding traditions so his own knowledge of the subject was incomplete. James and Lily had understood. Harry had been upset but Sirius had promised him he would see him on Christmas morning _and_ that he would spend the whole of Boxing Day with the Potter family.

The last few months of the year since Halloween had been difficult for Sirius. First he had to inform Professor McGonagall about his status as a time-traveller, then it had leaked out – somehow – what had really happened to Quirrell. The Professor had yet to be found so they couldn't rule out the possibility the former Defence the Dark Arts teacher was still acting with Voldemort willingly. In the meantime, Professor Dumbledore had found a substitute for his position in the form of Gilderoy Lockhart who was, in Sirius' opinion, quite useless.

Lockhart, it seemed, thought he was more _famous_ than Sirius Black.

Sirius had merely laughed in his face and walked off.

Even the students didn't seem that impressed with Lockhart, apart from those that had read his books and thought he wasn't exaggerating.

One thing Sirius had ensured he obtained was the Marauder's Map which had been confiscated from them at the beginning of their seventh year. None of them had attempted to retrieve it. Thankfully Sirius didn't need to go anywhere near Filch to ask for it back. He knew from his old life that the Weasley twins had stolen it during their first year. They had owned it for years before they had passed it onto Harry. But at this point in time, Sirius had known Fred and George Weasley were still the owners of the map.

And he wasn't going to steal from fellow pranksters either. Of course he didn't just want to call them to his office for no reason. They didn't take Muggle Studies and it would seem odd for a Professor to call two students to his office without being one of the Professors that taught the twins. So Sirius had waited until the time was right.

He had caught the twins in the middle of executing a prank and, as much as it pained him to do so, assigned them detention to be carried out the following night. He had ordered them to report to his office.

Sirius still smiled at the memory…

 _The twins entered his office, walking side-by-side with identical expressions on their faces. Sirius was at his desk, watching them approach. He gestured for them to sit. They did so, watching him wearily._

" _Now, I caught you breaking school rules and I should punish you appropriately…" Sirius grinned, watching their expressions, wondering what they were thinking right now as he spoke. "However… I may be willing to disregard the detention in favour of something else."_

 _Identical, intrigued faces stared back at him._

" _What do you mean, Professor Black?" asked Fred, the eldest twin._

 _Sirius' lips turned lopsided. "I want something back that is mine. Which you have." He eyed them carefully. "The Marauder's Map."_

" _We don't have it," said George, too quickly._

" _You know what it is though." Sirius pointed out the obvious. "And only those that know how to work it could be aware of the true contents of a specific piece of parchment."_

 _Fred frowned. "No point in denying it, George. He obviously knows we have it."_

" _But how?" asked George._

 _Sirius smirked. "I'm not telling. But I've been after that map for ages. And since I am one of the four owners…"_

 _The twin's faces dropped in shock._

" _Wait…"_

" _What?"_

" _You are…"_

"… _one of the"_

" _Marauders?"_

 _Sirius twiddled his thumbs, clearly enjoying himself. "Yes."_

 _Fred leaned forward on his seat. "So which one are you?"_

 _Folding his arms across his chest, Sirius leaned back against his chair. "I will tell you if you give me the map. This isn't an order from me as your Professor though. It is more of a request."_

 _George elbowed his twin. "It's back in our dormitory…"_

" _You have my permission to retrieve it," said Sirius, excusing the twins._

 _They returned twenty minutes later with the map in hand. George gingerly handed it over to Sirius and the twins sat down again._

 _Sirius took out his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He placed the wand down in the centre of the parchment. Lines and writing began to appear on the parchment. Sirius grinned smugly at the twins._

" _You still haven't said who you are?" Fred pointed out._

 _Sirius handed them the map back. "Look for me on there."_

 _The twins studied the map for a few minutes before looking up at Sirius with awe reflected on their faces._

" _You're PADFOOT?" shouted Fred._

 _Sirius nodded. He knew the map showed him as Sirius 'Padfoot' Black. "Do I have the right to request the map from you two now?" he grinned again._

" _You don't need to request it!" replied Fred enthusiastically, pushing the map back towards Sirius. "We're not going to keep something from one of our idols!"_

" _I never expected you would be a Marauder though!" stated George._

" _Why not?" asked Sirius curiously. "I was always getting put in detention when I was here."_

" _It's just that you are a hero…" swallowed Fred. "You don't seem to be the type to be a prankster…"_

 _Sirius chuckled. "I was never too serious."_

 _The twins burst out laughing at Sirius' chosen words._

Sirius smiled as he pulled himself out of the memory. The twins had left the detention with advice partaken to them about avoiding the Professors and to never underestimate a Marauder or the son of a Marauder; the last term being one the twins had been intrigued about but Sirius had refused to clarify. They would find out eventually what he meant by that.

Boxing Day was a fun affair at the Potters as they held a Christmas party, inviting Remus and Sirius as well as the Longbottom family and Hermione's parents, both of whom had been very eager to join in as it gave the Muggle parents to talk to Lily and understand more what it was like for Muggle parents to have magical children.

It was at this party that Mr and Mrs Granger learned that Sirius was a hero to the Wizarding World and that he was a Professor at their daughter's school, though not one that taught her. Though Sirius didn't go into detail about what he had done to achieve hero status ('oh, I just stopped a really bad wizard'), it didn't prevent the Grangers from realising that their daughter had entered a world where a war had just recently ended and that there was a chance it could occur again in her lifetime.

Sirius understood this would worry them but for Lily's parents it had been worse, especially since the war was kicking off when she had joined the Wizarding World.

It had been good to get to know Hermione's parents as Sirius knew from before they had been mostly excluded from the Wizarding world once Hermione had started to be invited to the Weasley's for the majority of the holidays. Sirius was pleased to see that James and Lily wanted to include them. Hopefully this time Harry and his friends could just be children instead of becoming involved in a war that shouldn't have involved them at all. Unfortunately for Harry, his fate had been written in as prophecy, however, thankfully for now he did not have that weight upon his shoulders, which Sirius was greatly relieved about.

Leaning against the kitchen table, Sirius watched as James approached him.

"Can we talk?" his long-time friend queried quietly.

Sirius nodded his head and followed James into his office which adjoined the kitchen.

"What is it, Prongs?" Sirius chose to lean against the wall as James sat down on the room's only chair.

"How are things?" James brushed a hand through his hair.

"In what way?" Sirius sought clarification.

"Voldemort hunting."

"Ah." He hadn't spoken to James for a while so hadn't kept him up-to-date on where they were with his location. "To be honest, Prongs, I don't know. He's disappeared. I'm now in territory where I cannot just simply predict what he might do. It is certain I am his target so Harry is safe."

"Unless he chooses to use Harry against you," said James, pointing out the obvious.

That was a risk Sirius was aware of. "I know. That's why I'm spending more and more time at Hogwarts instead of coming home when I can. I can't keep Harry safe if I'm not on the grounds. I wish I knew what was going to happen…"

James reached up and laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You've managed to change a lot. There was always going to be a point where we would have to wait and see. The only thing we can do now is hope for that diary to make an appearance and then we will be another Horcrux down."

"Yeah, we will be," swallowed Sirius. After the diary they would only need to find two more. One they knew would be the snake though the danger was Voldemort wouldn't use a snake this time round and secondly, they had no idea where else to start looking for another object that could have been turned into a Horcrux either. They were effectively stuck until they found concrete evidence as to what else Voldemort could use to protect himself against death.

"Sirius, it will be fine," said James carefully. "Don't worry. We'll get there."

Sirius didn't feel so sure but he couldn't bring himself to argue his feelings in front of James, especially not on Boxing Day of all days. Sirius knew he would just have to vigilant in the days and months ahead.

Something was coming. He could feel it.

* * *

 **Wednesday 19** **th** **February 1992**

The weeks seemed to fly by and Sirius started to get edgy, wondering where Voldemort was and what he had planned. Unfortunately, the intelligence that Dumbledore had relied upon, seemed to be unable to pinpoint Voldemort's exact location, thereby he had not returned to Albania, which was troubling. If he had dumped Quirrell's body, there was a chance he was masquerading as someone else and Sirius wouldn't be able to see him coming.

This now meant Sirius would have to stop relying upon his knowledge of the future. Too much had now changed for him to be able to predict what Voldemort would do next. Sirius was worried what the future would hold. He had considered preventing Voldemort from resurrecting his body from the ritual he had used originally but that wouldn't serve Sirius' goals and Dumbledore had argued against it, explaining continually stopping Voldemort wouldn't prevent him from being a threat. He needed to be stopped for good and the only way to end the threat once and for all was to ensure Voldemort's death, which Sirius could only do if Voldemort had a body and they had succeeded in finding all of his Horcruxes. The time was approaching when Sirius would soon be able to destroy the diary. He was just hoping this would be one event that would still occur the way it had originally, instead of the dairy falling into someone else's hands, which was what he feared would happen.

Unfortunately he had no way of knowing when the diary would make its entrance.

He was looking at the map when something caught his eye.

 _Harry Potter._

His eyes widened when he saw where his godson was.

"What is he doing in the girl's bathroom? More to the point, why is he in the bathroom where the Chamber is?"

A horrible feeling erupted in his stomach. It couldn't be…

Grabbing the map and stuffing it into his pocket, Sirius made his way quickly through the school, towards the second floor where he headed towards the bathroom. Heart beating fast in his chest, Sirius swallowed, and pushed open the door. He had been lucky there hadn't been any other students around to see him enter, though he knew this particular bathroom was generally off-limits because of Moaning Myrtle.

"Harry?" Sirius called out.

He looked at the map when Harry didn't answer, only to find his godson had left the bathroom in the time it had taken Sirius to reach it. Biting his lip, Sirius had a quick look around, finding nothing that stood out for him, and he left the girls bathroom, now heading towards the fourth floor where his godson currently was.

Ignoring the stares that came his way from curious students, Sirius ran up to the fourth floor, finding Harry talking to Hermione just around the corner from the Grand Staircase.

Harry looked at him quizzically. "You look kind of out of breath."

Sirius was breathing heavily. "I am, a bit."

Harry giggled.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Professor Black?" Hermione asked.

"No…" Sirius shook his head. "Well, you can't, Hermione, but I think Harry can. I just want a quick word with you."

"I haven't done anything," said Harry automatically. It was a standard response from someone who had clearly been doing something wrong.

Sirius frowned. He found that hard to believe. Harry had served a few detentions already though not as many as James and Sirius had accumulated during their first year at Hogwarts. "It's nothing to be worried about."

"But we have Herbology in a minute…" Hermione seemed worried Harry would miss the class.

"Don't worry. I will escort him to class myself," reassured Sirius. "Just inform Professor Sprout that Harry will be along shortly."

Hermione nodded, still looking concerned, and proceeded down the stairs.

Sirius took Harry aside, finding an empty classroom a few doors down.

Harry's bright green eyes beseeched Sirius. "What's going on?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Why were you in the off-limits girl's bathroom just now?" Sirius wanted to get this out the way.

Harry paled. "I… was talking to Moaning Myrtle!" He recovered quickly but Sirius couldn't help but feel that his godson was lying to him.

Folding his arms across his chest, Sirius raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Really!"

"And how do you know Moaning Myrtle? She doesn't usually leave the girl's bathroom or the pipes, apart from when she wants to watch the Prefect's in their bathroom."

Harry shuddered. "Eww."

Sirius grinned. Embarrassing his godson was always fun. "Look, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why you were really in there. You are a boy after all. You shouldn't be going in that bathroom."

Harry sighed, looking down and refusing to meet Sirius' eyes. "I know."

"So… why?"

"It was a dare. Malfoy dared me to go in there and said that if I didn't it would show I wasn't brave enough to be in Gryffindor."

Sirius frowned. He wasn't sure if Harry was telling the truth or not. He couldn't see why Malfoy would bother daring him to do something as silly as that but it was possible. They were only first years after all. "You shouldn't listen to what he says. You were placed in Gryffindor for other reasons Harry, other than bravery. You'll learn what makes you a Gryffindor as you grow up. When I was sorted into Gryffindor I was surprised because I didn't think I had the attributes to be one. I still have Slytherin tendencies but my ability to love and care and to be brave but most of all, to be loyal to those I care about is what defines me as a Gryffindor. It took me a long while to realise that. But you'll see it too."

"Really?" Harry bit his lip. "I sometimes feel like I shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"I feel like…" Harry struggled with what he wanted to say. "I feel like I should be alone…"

"Why?" This was troubling.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. A friend told me."

"Who is this friend?"

"No one you know," answered Harry, still refusing to look up at Sirius. "I can trust them. They've been helping me since Christmas."

"I want to meet this friend," stated Sirius. He was getting more and more suspicious. Who was planting doubt in Harry's mind about where he truly belonged?

"You can't."

"Harry…." Sirius frowned. He did not like where this was going at all.

"Look, Sirius, its nothing!" shouted Harry. "I'm fine! I'm just mad at Malfoy for making me feel like this, okay?"

Even though he was a Professor, Sirius knew he couldn't force a student to talk to him and tell him the truth, even if said student was his own godson. "Fine, Harry. Go." He looked at his watch. They'd only been talking for under ten minutes. Harry wouldn't be late for lessons if he left now. "Just remember if you need to talk to anyone I am always here for you."

Harry didn't answer, just left the room and walked out.

Sirius sighed, his shoulders slagging. They had a problem.

* * *

Later that day he sought out Hermione and Neville after classes. Both students were in the library, working on an essay for Potions. Harry, it seemed, was back in Gryffindor Tower, in his dormitory. The Marauder's Map was quite useful for Sirius in finding who he wanted to speak to.

The two first years looked up at him as he approached with nervous expressions across their faces.

"Professor Black?" asked Hermione, her fingers fiddled with her quill.

"Have either of you noticed a change in Harry?" asked Sirius quietly, careful to not allow other student using the library to overhear. His canine hearing from being a dog Animagus would enable him to know if someone was close enough to listen in.

Neville nodded. "I have."

"Me too," confirmed Hermione.

"How long has this been going on for?" asked Sirius. "I spoke to him earlier and he was quite… snappy with me. I'm sure he lied…"

"Erm… it started a few weeks after Christmas," answered Neville. "He just started to pull away from me. He always told me everything and then he started to withdraw himself from us. I don't understand why he is."

"We asked him about it," added Hermione, "but he said he was struggling with school work and needed to be alone for a while. We just decided to leave him."

"I know Harry will come back to us once he has sorted everything out," replied Neville. He pulled a face. "But I don't think he is having trouble with classes…"

"No, he shouldn't be," sighed Sirius. "I wish you'd come to me about this…"

"We didn't think it was anything to really worry about," said Neville. "He still talks to us but he's not his usual self."

Sirius bowed his head. "If you notice anything strange about Harry that isn't normal, please come and tell me. I'm going to try to help him but I have this feeling…" He trailed off, not wanting to scare the other two about what he was thinking.

Unfortunately Hermione finished his sentence. "…that something is really bad?"

Sirius nodded, not wanting to give much away. "Yeah." He stood from the table and started to walk away. "Thanks."

As he left the Library, Sirius had a horrible feeling he knew exactly what was influencing Harry. And he wanted to know how it had slipped past James and Lily and into Harry's hands. If he was going to save Harry, he would have to act fast, without losing too much of his godson's trust.

* * *

 **Gryffindor First Year Dormitory – Evening of Wednesday 19** **th** **February 1992**

 _Dear Tom,_

 _I don't know why but I feel like Sirius doesn't trust me anymore. I've always been good but now he looks at me with suspicion in his eyes. What have I done to earn his distrust? I feel like everyone is pulling away from me._

 _First Hermione…_

 _Then Neville…._

 _And now Sirius…_

 _There can't be anyone else, can there?_

 _ **No, Harry. Just remember I am always here to guide you if you need it. Just follow my advice and everything will be fine.**_

 **To be continued….**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So, Harry has the diary. How did that happen? I have hinted about it previously... Harry may seem slightly off-character here, however he is being influenced by the diary currently. There is more to Harry having the diary though, another plot which will be revealed in the next few chapters... Sirius is now walking a different road and he can no longer predict what will happen as things have altered too much now for it to follow the original timeline. Harry having the diary is the start of the next plot point in this story... It will be developed further.**

 **Also, Fred and George still having the Marauder's Map... Sirius could have retrieved it at any point but decided to leave it where it was and let the twins have it though now it is in Sirius' possession...**

 **The next chapter will be posted next week...**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N) My apologies for not updating yesterday. Document Manager wasn't working for me so couldn't get the chapter up. I tried most of the evening to get it up as well. If I do not update on a Tuesday without forewarning you in the previous chapter that will likely mean this site is not working properly. If that happens I will keep on trying to update until I am able to.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Friday 3** **rd** **April 1992**

In the wake of Harry's odd behaviour and Sirius' feelings about why he was acting strange, Sirius had decided to try to solve this on his own without any help from anyone else. He had even neglected to inform Professor Dumbledore which probably wasn't a good idea, especially when it involved one of his students. Harry _was_ talking to him again, albeit reluctantly. Though Sirius was certain Harry was in possession of Tom Riddle's diary, he couldn't prove it. Harry had hidden it very well.

And Sirius had searched Gryffindor Tower for it and had even made Harry turn out his pockets one evening, but the diary could not be found.

Harry still kept his distance from his friends though he kept up with his Quidditch practices. When Sirius had observed his practices discreetly, he had observed the young boy as appearing to be his usual, cheerful self. Sirius could only surmise that playing Quidditch was the only way that forced Harry out of the control and influence of the diary. He was so sure it had been planted among Harry's possessions for the boy to find, but what niggled at Sirius was his inability to prevent this from occurring. He had been so sure Ginny Weasley would still be the possessor of the diary. Dumbledore had warned him that may not happen and the Headmaster had been proven correct.

What Sirius still hadn't figured out was how it had come to be in Harry's possession. Where had it come from? How long had Harry had it? The only way Sirius could think of, of discovering if the diary was the source of Harry's change of personality was to corner him at home with his parents.

And James and Lily Potter still did not know of Sirius' suspicions, especially since Harry had been writing letters to his parents and not mentioning that he was distancing himself away from his friends or godfather. To them, they thought everything was normal with their son.

Sirius was not looking forward to that particular conversation.

Standing outside the front door of the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow, Sirius rapped his knuckles on the door. It was the evening before Harry was due to return home for the Easter holidays and Sirius had decided now was the time to involve James and Lily. He knew they would be mad at him but he had hoped to solve this without minimal fuss but since he had been unable to locate the diary, he had no choice now but to resort to the aid of his friends.

Lily opened the door and a bright smile adorned her face. "Sirius! We were not expecting you!"

Sirius shrugged. "I need to talk to you and Prongs."

Lily nodded, her happy expression turning serious when she heard the soft and regretful tone of Sirius' voice. She didn't ask him anymore questions but instead led him inside the house. "Jack is already in bed. He's really excited about Harry coming home. He's really missing him."

Sirius bit his lip. This was going to be difficult. "Harry is what I need to talk to you about."

Lily stopped in the hallway, turning to face Sirius. Her green eyes sparkled dangerously. "What is it?"

Sirius took in a deep breath. "Just promise me you won't get mad."

He could feel the magic crackling around her. Never ever get Lily Potter mad.

"Lily?" James stepped into the hall. "What's going on?"

"Sirius has something to say about Harry," stated Lily. She knew something was wrong.

Sirius steeled himself. "Before you get ready to kill me, can we please sit down first?"

James passed him a quizzical expression. "Why would we want to kill you?"

Sirius didn't answer and walked into the living room, choosing to sit down opposite Lily and James, who took the sofa. Sirius' leg began to bounce up and down in nervousness.

Lily folded her arms across her chest, her green eyes piercing into him. There was something about Lily's gaze that made Sirius want to make himself as small as possible. "What is it, Sirius?"

"I haven't found any real proof," began Sirius, "but I believe Harry could be in possession of Tom Riddle's diary." He waited for the explosion.

It never came.

Lily's face had gone white and James' mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"What… do you mean?" managed Lily, the first one of the two to recover.

"He's distanced himself from his friends and me since Christmas. And I've caught him in the bathroom that leads to the Chamber of Secrets. No one uses it and when I asked him about it he mentioned he was friends with Moaning Myrtle…" He shifted in his seat. "But I spoke to her as well and she told me she had never spoken to Harry." He had made sure to talk to the ghost, just to be on the safe side.

James visibly swallowed. "Please tell me you are not saying what I think you are…"

"But if Harry has the diary how did he get it?" asked Lily quietly.

"I don't know but someone must have planted it somewhere where he wouldn't have been suspicious of…" Sirius trailed off, eyes widening as realisation set in. "Christmas."

"What?" asked James.

"You still do the stockings at the end of the bed, don't you?" clarified Sirius, remembering Potter tradition from when he had lived with James as a teenager.

Lily nodded. "We do…"

"What if the diary was planted among his belongings? Among those presents and he didn't think anything of it…" whispered Sirius. It was so simple and yet, ingenious.

"But that means someone would have been in Harry's room…" said Lily.

Sirius shook his head. "Not necessarily. When did you prepare the stockings?"

Lily frowned. "Christmas Eve night after Harry and Jack had gone to bed. Then I charmed them to appear in all of our rooms after five in the morning. But the stockings were downstairs in the living room, under the tree when James and I went to bed…"

"Besides if someone had got into our house, our wards would have alerted us," said James. "There is no way the diary could have been smuggled into Harry's stocking."

But Sirius' mind was working overtime and another thought struck him. "Dobby."

"Huh? Dobby?" James queried.

"Dobby the house elf," replied Sirius slowly. "He's the house elf of Lucius Malfoy… In my original timeline he tried to prevent Harry from going to Hogwarts in his second year because he knew what terrible events would be happening there but he couldn't reveal it. What if Lucius Malfoy had instructed Dobby to put the diary in Harry's stocking? House elf magic can override Wizard magic… He could get through your wards without being noticed. Dobby wouldn't be able to disobey him because Lucius is his Master."

Lily bit her bottom lip, concern written across her features. "Why have you waited until now to tell us about Harry? You've known a while…" Her tone was accusatory.

Sirius flinched. His shoulders slumped. "I should have said something earlier… I was hoping to find the diary and get Harry away from the influence of it before telling you. I should have involved you sooner…"

"We are Harry's parents, Sirius. We do have a right to know what is going on with our child," stated James, harshly.

"I know. And I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I'm here because this is our chance to try and get the diary from Harry," explained Sirius. "If he really does have it."

"Is it possible you are wrong?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded. "It is. I'm assuming because I have noticed he has been visiting the bathroom where it is located. Each time I've gone to find him, he has already gone. Not into the Chamber but out of the bathroom. I've been using the Marauder's Map." He had long ago told James where it had ended up. "I asked the Weasley twins if I could use it. They've loaned it to me for an extended period… I wish I was wrong, Lily, but why would Harry be visiting the girl's bathroom and secluding himself away from his friends? He's keeping the diary hidden – I've tried to find it but I can't."

"You're out of your depth, aren't you?" suggested James.

"A bit."

"Things have changed too much now so when you cannot predict what will happen you will panic," added Lily.

"I thought it would be simple to get the diary from Harry… I think there is more to him having the diary than we realise. I have a really bad feeling about confronting him about it," explained Sirius.

The two Potters shared concerned looks. "What bad feeling?" asked James quietly.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I can't explain it."

"Can we bring Harry home tonight instead of waiting for tomorrow?" enquired Lily.

Sirius shook his head. "No. It would make him suspicious. He already distrusts me… If we bring him home early he might…" He pulled a face. "Rebel… He could easily disappear within Hogwarts. At least at home, he won't be able to."

Lily sighed, her read hair falling past her shoulders. "I don't like this."

James squeezed her shoulder. "I don't either… but what other choice do we have?"

None of them had considered asking Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Saturday 4** **th** **April 1992**

Harry returned home late on Saturday night. He was quiet but talking to his parents. Both Lily and James noticed a difference straight away. Though Harry had emerged from the train with his two best friends, he had barely said a word goodbye to them which worried James and Lily. Harry had gone straight to his room after greeting his younger brother.

He didn't seem enthusiastic about being home.

Whilst Harry was in his room, James contacted Sirius who flooed over to their house whilst Remus arrived to look after Jack, as they couldn't leave him on his own. Remus had been informed about the chance of Harry having the diary Horcrux was high however he took it calmly and agreed to help James and Lily any way he could, even if it meant babysitting Jack whilst James, Lily and Sirius tried to talk to Harry.

Sirius stayed downstairs whilst James and Lily went to Harry's room, both parents feeling nervous about what they could do to help their son.

Lily knocked on the door and pushed the door open.

Harry was lying on his bed, arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Hi," he said, in a monotone voice.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Lily, sitting beside her son on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine."

"How was your term?" queried James.

"Fine," replied Harry again. He sat up, his green eyes watching his parents. "What's this about? I can't have done anything wrong. I've only just got back!"

James and Lily exchanged glances. How could they go about this? Harry was unnaturally suspicious, something he had never really been. He had always been happy and carefree. And he had never questioned his parents like this either.

"There is nothing to worry about, Harry," said Lily gently. "Sirius has been worried about you."

Harry frowned, but they couldn't dismiss the flash they had seen in his eyes. "He's been hassling me! Trying to find out what I've been doing!"

"He says you've been going to the second floor bathroom. The girls bathroom," said James quietly, trying not to anger his son.

"So? It's not against the rules is it?" replied Harry. "I was never told not to visit that bathroom! It's not even used anyway!" The young boy folded his arms across his chest. "I don't get what Sirius' problem is! He keeps thinking I'm up to something shifty when all I'm doing is being with my friend!"

"Who is your friend?" enquired Lily.

"Mum… dad… It's not what you think it is," sighed Harry. "Sirius is just being paranoid."

James shared a glance with Lily. "Then why don't you tell him the truth instead of hiding it from him?"

Harry glared. "Because its none of his business! He thinks he can just go through all my stuff, just because he's a Professor! He doesn't even teach me!"

This wasn't their Harry. They could see how he was being influenced. He wasn't under the influence of it now but they were witnessing how much their son had changed in the space of a few months since Christmas when he had last been home.

James sighed. "Where is it, Harry?"

"Where's what?" the boy stubbornly asked.

"The diary. The diary that was in your stocking. The diary that none of us in this house gave you," continued Lily.

Harry spoke quietly, his voice dangerously low. "You're not getting it because you will hurt my friend!"

"Harry," began James urgently, "it was placed there without our consent! None of us were responsible for giving it to you! We don't want you to have it!"

Harry leapt from the bed, pushing past his parents, towards his window: the window that was open. "No! You can't! He's helped me so much!"

Lily shook her head. "What the diary is doing is excluding you from your friends and the people that love and care about you!"

Harry stepped back. "No! You're wrong! It's helping me become a better wizard!"

James sighed and stepped forward, reaching for his son. "Harry… If you feel that strongly about it, if you feel that it is helping you, why can't you trust us with it? We are your parents? We love you and want what is best for you. If this diary is a good thing then you won't mind letting us see it, will you?"

Harry swallowed. His green eyes moved from face to face. "No. I'm sorry but please do not ask this of me!"

Their son was saying no to them which stunned both James and Lily. Harry had always been well-behaved and compliant but now…

"Harry." James stared at his son in dismay. "You can't stop us."

Harry backed away further from them and towards his window. One hand was fiddling with something up his shirt and they realised he had been hiding it underneath his clothes as a way of keeping it safe from harm and discovery.

Lily stepped forward, reaching out to her son. "Harry. Please. We want to help you."

"No, you don't. It's exactly what Tom said if I told you about him! You want to hurt him and me! He's my friend!" yelled Harry.

And then Sirius ran into the room. "Harry! Don't do this!"

Harry's green eyes sought his. "I thought you all trusted me. But Tom's right. I can only trust him." And Harry _leapt_ out of his window, grabbing onto the tree branch and swinging himself down.

Lily rushed to the window. "HARRY! Come back!"

Sirius swore behind them and ran out the room.

"Lily!" James grabbed her hand. "Come on. We have to get after him before he disappears!"

Lily nodded numbly, hardly daring to believe that their son had done this. She knew deep down Harry was being manipulated and controlled by someone else and it hurt her that she had been unable to prevent this. She couldn't hate Sirius for not telling them but he should have told them… And perhaps it would have been to deal with this at Hogwarts, the one place where Harry wouldn't be able to hide so easily from them.

"Lily?" begged James.

"James… He's going to Hogwarts…" she whispered, clutching onto his arm tightly.

"How do you know?" breathed James.

Lily swallowed. "Because that is where the diary originated from… The diary was meant to be used as a weapon against Muggle-borns… Has Harry been in the Chamber? Does the Tom Riddle of the diary know his Basilisk is dead? James… Sirius felt uneasy about this… We don't know where Voldemort is or where he is gone…"

"Lily? Where are you going with this?" breathed James, concern filling his voice. He was desperate to follow his son.

Green eyes beseeched him. "I think this is a trap for Sirius, and Harry is just collateral damage."

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts through the Headmaster's Floo, having alerted him to the problem they had. Sirius had chased after Harry, only to see him disappear by using a Portkey which he had stashed under his robes. Where he had got a Portkey from neither of them knew, however all three of them had the inclination to believe that this was a trap for Sirius. He had been meant to see Harry disappear and follow him.

Portkeys didn't work in Hogwarts, unless made by the Headmaster himself. Harry had appeared outside the school wards and had been let back into the school, claiming that he had decided to return for Easter. Lily and James had been leaving Godric's Hollow when Professor Dumbledore had called them about Harry's location. All of them had been surprised Harry had allowed himself to be caught so easily but when they arrived in the office, Harry was not there.

Professor McGonagall, who had been the one to find Harry at the gates, had sent him back to Gryffindor Tower however Harry had not remained there, easily slipping out of the Tower underneath his Invisibility Cloak.

The Marauder's Map showed Harry's location plainly.

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. He seemed to be just standing there.

"Harry has the diary?" asked Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded. "He does. I suspected it but didn't tell you about it. I think he received it for Christmas. Instead of targeting Ginny Weasley to discredit Arthur, Lucius has chosen Harry instead." He sighed. This was messy. He felt worried. This wasn't supposed to happen. "But Lily…"

The red-haired beauty nodded. "Harry was targeted deliberately. We don't know where Voldemort is, do we? He hasn't returned to Albania."

Dumbledore shook his head, his beard swaying from side to side. "No, he hasn't, and that is worrying."

"Voldemort knows you are from an alternate future." Lily pointed out, looking at Sirius.

"I know." Sirius pulled a face, glancing at Remus.

Though he had been caring for Jack, they had brought the youngest Potter child with them and had left him in the care of McGonagall, leaving Remus the chance to help James and Lily rescue their son. Remus frowned. "You shouldn't go to the Chamber, Sirius. If Lily is right and Voldemort is involved with the diary then we can't risk losing you."

Sirius bit his lip. He knew they were right but he shook his head. "I can't. I have to fix things with Harry. And if the Voldemort Horcrux has taken shape… I need to be there. I have to be."

"But we know how to destroy Horcruxes…" James looked at his friend. "You know Lily has good intuition. If this is a trap, you can't fall into it. This isn't a scenario that happened originally. You can't just walk into it, expecting to know what is going to happen."

Sirius shuddered. "I know. But I'll be with you. You won't let me fall into a trap."

Remus put his head in his hands. "There is no stopping you, is there?"

Sirius didn't feel like grinning.

* * *

By the time they reached the bathroom, Harry had already opened the Chamber.

"This isn't good," swallowed Sirius. "Riddle is talking through Harry if he's opened the Chamber." Unease crept into his stomach. He was glad Dumbledore was with them. Lily had insisted he come.

"And he probably knows his pet snake is dead…" muttered James.

"We need to be careful," said Dumbledore. "If this is a trap…" He trailed off. Everyone knew what they had to be weary of.

Sirius had been instructed to stay out of the way, something which he had refused to comply with. He would be the one Riddle would want to speak to, just like how the Riddle of the diary in his old timeline had been interested in Harry.

Dumbledore went down into the Chamber first, followed by James and Sirius and finally Remus and Lily. Harry wasn't in the first part of the Chamber, suggesting he was waiting for them further in.

"Yeah… He definitely knows his snake is dead," whispered James. "I hate being back here. Last time we were here…" He glanced at Sirius.

"I got petrified, I know. Prongs…" Sirius shook his head. "I'll be fine. Nothing will happen. We will get Harry back."

James chewed his bottom lip, gripping Lily's hand with his own. "I hope you're right."

They moved deeper into the cavern, coming closer to the main chamber where they had fought the Basilisk previously.

Dumbledore turned to face them all in the dark, his face grave. "I feel it is prudent to warn you all that Portkeys and Apparition will work this far down. The magical field protecting the school from outside interference does not extend this far down."

"Can't you change it?" whispered Lily, brushing a loose strand of red hair out of her eyes.

The Headmaster shook his head. "No, I cannot. Not without tapping into the other wards and exposing Hogwart's castle to outsiders. And it would take me a while to re-establish the wards. It is something I can only attempt during the summer holidays when no student is on the grounds. We must be vigilant not to touch anything."

Sirius' hand gripped his wand as they began to edge forward once more. He felt nervous, almost sick to the stomach.

As they entered the main chamber they saw Harry standing by the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He was standing still, like a zombie, his face pale and his eyes unfocused. One hand was clenched in a fist and the other was not. Next to him was a shadowy figure who looked just sixteen years old. The boy had dark wavy hair but pale eyes and his expression was one of victory.

They crossed the distance between them, stopping a few metres in front of Harry and the strange boy. But the boy wasn't a stranger: they knew who he grew up to be.

Dumbledore spoke first. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. I know what you are. Let Harry go."

The boy laughed, a harsh sound echoed around the cavern walls. "I think not. This boy is giving me life. A chance to step free from the diary once and for all."

"Don't!" Sirius stepped forward. "Don't hurt him! Harry has done nothing to you!"

Riddle laughed again. "No, he hasn't, but _you have_ , Sirius Black."

Sirius flinched. _Shit. Something is very wrong._ But he couldn't place what.

"Harry Potter has been very useful in getting you to come to me," smiled Riddle. "And now he will provide me with life."

"NO!" Lily cried, horrified at the thought of her son dying so Riddle could live.

"Padfoot…" whispered James, worry in his voice, even as his hazel eyes remained focused on his son.

"What are you after?" asked Remus.

Riddle pointed straight at Sirius. "Black, of course."

"You're not going to get me!" snarled Sirius, brandishing his wand in front of him. "Let my godson go, NOW!"

"Gladly." And Riddle pushed the young boy out towards Sirius.

Harry's body fell forward. Sirius reached out to catch him, even as Lily stretched out for her son…

Sirius moved out of the way so Lily could catch her son, but his hand grasped Harry's closed fist as he fell forward. They pulled the young boy back with them, his body limp and unresponsive.

"Harry? Please talk to me!" Lily stared into her son's face as she laid him on the floor. He did not respond to her call. His eyes were now closed.

Dumbledore and Remus shielded them, their wands raised towards the manifestation of Tom Riddle. James knelt down beside Lily, brushing a hand over his son's face.

Sirius glanced down at the clenched fist of Harry's right hand. "He's limp so why is his fist clenched?" He reached out and opened Harry's fingers above his palm. Something dropped into his own hand. "Huh?"

In Harry's hand had been a small stone which now rested in Sirius's palm.

Sirius held it up between two fingers. "Why was he clenching a stone?"

He saw James look sharply up at what he was holding, eyes suddenly widening in horror. "Padfoot! NO!"

He felt something tug on his whole body. "Wha…?"

And then he left the Chamber of Secrets behind.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Oops... Sirius has probably landed himself in deep water... What did people think about how Harry received the diary? There will be more explanation in the next chapter. The next few chapters are quite important so expect questions to be answered and new questions to be added...**

 **Thank you for all the support so far!**

 **The next chapter will be posted next Tuesday!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N) Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! You won't really find out what is happening to Sirius in this chapter however clues are given. We remain with James and Lily…**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Saturday 4** **th** **April 1992**

James stared at the spot where Sirius had just vanished. One second he had been kneeling there beside them, the next gone in a flash. His mind whirled as he looked first at Lily, and then up at Dumbledore and Remus who had turned just in time to see Sirius disappear, before James settled his gaze upon the shadowy form of Tom Riddle, which was steadily becoming more solid.

"Prongs… Where's Sirius?" asked Remus, his face white.

A sad look crossed Dumbledore's face as he turned his attention back to Tom Riddle. He already knew.

James swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Sirius… He opened Harry's hand. A… a stone fell out…"

"It was a Portkey," whispered Lily quietly, brushing the hair out of her son's eyes. He was so pale. "It's what Dumbledore feared…"

Tom Riddle merely grinned, placing his arms behind his back. "It can be so easy to trick others… I have fulfilled part of the planned role set for me." He smirked. "Now to deal with all of you and ensure my return."

"You will not win, Tom," stated Dumbledore. "I suspect you didn't anticipate me coming here."

The boy didn't reply but instead focused upon James. "Even if you do defeat me, you will never find your friend. He will be dead by the time we are finished here."

James gritted his teeth. This was all the clarification they needed to assume Sirius had been sent straight to where Voldemort was hiding. The Horcrux was working with his original self.

Remus shook his head. "You're wrong. All of this is an elaborate plot by your future self to capture Sirius. You're meant to distract us so we cannot find him. But some of us can leave here knowing we stand a high chance of rescuing Sirius before anything happens to him."

Riddle laughed a high, cold and cruel one. It echoed around the cavern. "This has been planned for months. You may have killed my Basilisk, something which we had not foreseen, but this place has served its purpose. Black will die by my original self's hand and your precious child is dying. And with his death I can live again."

Lily got to her feet, reluctant to leave her unconscious son on the stone floor behind her. "He won't die," she said, "because we can destroy you." Her green eyes focused on Riddle hard.

"Lily?" queried James, glancing at his wife. There was something in her hand…

"Did you forget what you need to survive to be able to live again?" Lily held up the object she was holding. It was the diary. She walked slowly forward, moving in front of the others. "Harry still had it underneath his clothes. This diary is the reason you exist. If we destroy it, we destroy you." Her tone was hard and unmerciful. Lily rarely showed that side of herself.

The few times James had encountered it, it had scared him. His wife could be truly formidable if you succeeding in getting on her bad side. They had come prepared for this hunt. Each of them had a Basilisk fang in their pockets. Riddle didn't know they had already been destroying Horcruxes which was an advantage they had.

"It is impossible to destroy me," said Riddle, though there was a flicker of fear reflecting in his face.

Lily smirked at him. "Really? Why do you think we killed the Basilisk? We know your secret, Riddle. We know what you did to survive. But you are the most advanced Horcrux we have seen so far. Your mistake here was letting Harry keep the diary on him before we arrived. Though… I suppose you didn't have to wait long for us to arrive, did you?" She walked forward slowly, brushing through a puddle of water that still lay in the middle of the Chamber. "This was all planned out. Lucius Malfoy had the diary. Your future self is with him, isn't he? It's the only reason this trap has been so well co-ordinated. You were meant to kill us with the Basilisk after you had sent Sirius to Voldemort's location but we killed the Basilisk years ago…" She slipped a hand into her pocket and pulled out one of the Basilisk fangs. "We needed these, you see? Basilisk poison… the one thing powerful enough to destroy a Horcrux."

"No…" Riddle hissed.

"You hurt my son, forced him to turn against his friends and his own family just so Voldemort could get his hands on Sirius. But you underestimated us. Voldemort thought he had the advantage against us by luring us here, but you do not. You may have taken Sirius but it is fairly obvious where he is."

"You know nothing, _Mudblood_!"

Lily didn't flinch from the insult. "It doesn't matter if I don't know anything. I have beaten you." Lily knelt down and placed the diary in front of her. "You're not powerful enough to stop me. You have nothing to defend yourself with." She was cold as stone. She could feel nothing, just anger at what this Horcrux had done to her son. "No Basilisk to save you _this_ time, Riddle."

"Whatever you are doing, stop it!" yelled Riddle, advancing forward.

A sly smile quirked up on Lily's face. "No." She raised her right hand, clenching the Basilisk fang tight in her fist and brought it down, hard, embedding it in the centre of the diary. Blood spluttered out of the book and bled out onto the Chamber floor.

Riddle screamed.

Lily looked up at the monster in front of her. "This is for what you did to Harry!" She raised her hand again and stabbed the fang down into the centre of the book.

Riddle's screams got louder as streaks of light beamed through him. His features were falling apart and his wails were becoming more and more inhuman. Finally as he reached out towards the sodden mess of the diary he exploded into a million fragments as light penetrated through his body.

Lily climbed to her feet, kicking the diary away from her. "Well, that was easy." Her eyes focused upon her son, who still lay on the Chamber floor, however his breathing appeared to be easier and his face had a bit more colour in it than before. "Harry!" She rushed over to him and gently lifted his head into her arms. His eyes were open and he looked terribly confused.

"Mum?" Harry looked around. "Dad? Where am I?"

Lily pulled her son into a hug and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

* * *

James stood by Harry's bedside in the Hospital Wing. He was sleeping. Lily sat in a chair, holding her son's right hand in her own. Jack was sleeping, curled up in a chair next to them. They were at a loss. Though the diary had been destroyed they still had Sirius to worry about. Dumbledore and Remus had already left Hogwarts in an attempt to locate Sirius before he was killed.

Dumbledore had already intimated that he would be if they didn't find him in time.

"I wish I could help," sighed James.

Lily glanced at her husband. "We can't do anything at the moment. We have to hope that they find him."

"Lily… how did you know this was a trap for Sirius?" asked James wearily.

Lily shrugged. "I didn't. It was a guess. Intuition. You know I'm good at that."

James nodded.

"I think maybe it is because I considered why they chose Harry. Sirius said this didn't happen until Harry's second year but Voldemort still tried to take the Philosopher's Stone. But he already knew from Sirius' confrontation with him years ago that he was from a different future. Voldemort must have realised he has to be unpredictable now. He didn't return to Albania because he still had a willing servant in Quirrell which he didn't have before after that incident. He still had a body he could use. He could have gone to any Death Eater…"

James could see where his wife was going with this. "He went to Lucius Malfoy…"

"Yes, because Malfoy was his second-in-command after Bellatrix Lestrange," confirmed Lily, "and the Tom Riddle of the diary confirmed this was a plot that had been planned for months. Voldemort knew he had to do something to get hold of Sirius. He needs to know how much Sirius knows. I don't think he will kill him… Not until he gets into Sirius' head. Voldemort also needs a body… Originally he used Harry's blood and now…"

James paled. "He's going to use Sirius' blood."

She nodded. "Exactly. But we need Voldemort to return anyway so we can destroy him for good. I don't believe any of us envisaged it would happen this early…" She pushed a piece of red hair out of her eyes. "Nor would he use Harry in the way he has… If he had succeeded…" She couldn't finish what she wanted to say. The thought of Harry becoming a victim in Voldemort's plot hurt her. "I think… in some way… Harry was targeted because of the prophecy. This was Voldemort's attempt to kill him… He may view Sirius as the current threat to him now… But if he still believes in the prophecy then Harry will always be in danger, no matter what Sirius does to stop Voldemort."

Swallowing, James shook his head. "I hate this. Dumbledore even warned us that the Hogwarts wards didn't extend down as far as the Chamber of Secrets."

"It's not Sirius' fault. Neither of us expected them to slip a Portkey into Harry's hand. That's why Riddle shoved Harry towards Sirius to make sure he was the one who noticed Harry's hand was curled up. The Portkey must have been keyed to Black blood. Even if I had noticed it, only Sirius would have been teleported away."

James frowned. "But Sirius didn't have any cuts…" He knew there was old magic which involved using a bit of blood to activate specific Portkeys for certain people.

"No, he didn't. But if charmed correctly, Portkeys can register who is the right person to bring along with them without the use of blood. Magic has advanced a long way since the old days. Sirius is the most powerful Black in the country… His magical power would be detected by the Portkey…" Lily pointed out. "And none of us have any ancestry to the Blacks."

James scratched the back of his neck. "I do. But not directly. So, you think the Portkey would only have worked for Sirius and no one else?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. It explains why Harry was holding it. If it had been a normal type of Portkey he wouldn't have been able to. It must have had something special done to it."

It made sense, James knew. But still his best friend was somewhere they could not reach… They would have to wait for Dumbledore to return before they could do anything about Sirius' predicament. "Still… at least Voldemort doesn't know we've been destroying all his Horcruxes."

"Yet," noted Lily. "If he gets into Sirius' head…"

James shook his head. "He won't. Sirius is stronger than that. He has too much to lose if he crumbles." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm worried I won't see my best friend again…"

"James, we will," she soothed him. "I believe we will. Even if things have planned out quicker than Sirius assumed, we are in a strong position. We are another Horcrux down. Voldemort has two left if we count the snake and we do not know if the snake exists yet or not."

"If it doesn't exist then we will be incredibly lucky," said James. "The problem we have is being unable to find the next Horcrux. We have no idea where it could be or what it is. Sirius hoped to have destroyed all the Horcruxes before Voldemort returned…"

Lily nodded quietly. "He did. We may not be in a strong position as Sirius would have liked but we can still benefit from it. Sirius will return to us."

"Do you believe that or do you hope for it?" James' worry for his friend was increasing with each passing minute. "Even if we find where Sirius is, how are we going to get there? Voldemort would surely have set up wards and guards to prevent anyone from infiltrating."

Lily caught her husband's gaze. "I believe it." She frowned then as she looked at Harry. He had started to fidget. His hands were unclenching and clenching at a quick rate and he twisting and turning in his sleep. "Harry?" she gently stroked his hair. "James, what's wrong with him?"

"He's having a nightmare." James walked round to the other side of the bed.

Lily shook her head. Her red hair fell past her shoulders. "He shouldn't be. Poppy gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion."

"Oh…" James felt baffled. There was no reason for Harry to be acting like this if he was under the potion. Nothing could interrupt the potion and it was meant to last twelve hours. Harry's shaking was getting worse. Tears were beginning to appear underneath his eyelids.

"Harry! Wake up!" Lily grabbed her son by his arms, shaking him.

But he didn't wake.

Even as Lily continued to attempt to wake him up, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Dumbledore and Remus walked briskly in. Seeing Lily shouting at Harry's sleeping, shaking form, Remus ran forward.

"What's happened?"

"We don't know. He just started to shake," explained James, feeling a bit useless, as he was unsure of what he could contribute to his wife's continued attempts to bring Harry out of his sleep.

"Oh." Remus sighed. "We know where Sirius is."

James' head snapped around back to Remus. "You do?"

"Yes. Little Hangleton. The Graveyard there. It's heavily shielded and warded. We tried to break down the wards but couldn't," replied Remus. "We couldn't see through the magical energy there either."

"So we can't get in?" James stared at his friend in dismay.

"No. Unless we have something that can bypass the wards..." Remus trailed off as he noticed James' mouth fall open. "What?"

Instead James turned to Professor Dumbledore who was watching Harry with a curious expression on his face. "Harry! Professor, Harry has a bond with Sirius, right?"

The Headmaster turned to look at James. "He does…"

Even Lily had turned to look at him, a realisation expression on her face as she too came to the same conclusion as her husband.

"Even though he's under a potion, the bond is still active! He can feel what's going on! It happened when he was a baby too…" James remembered the night of Voldemort's defeat and Harry crying over it before stating that Sirius had been hurt in the explosion. "And… the bond allowed Sirius to track Harry down when he was taken years ago!" A wide grin spread across James' face. "Harry is the key!"

"James…"

He ignored Lily. "If Sirius can follow the bond, couldn't Harry as well?"

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "He could, but is Harry aware he has this bond with Sirius?"

"We never told him," answered Lily. "But he is aware he has this deep connection to him. He's never really asked us about it but we see evidence of its existence. But if we ask Harry to help us we'll be putting him in danger. I can't risk my son like that."

"Harry cannot Apparate either. He's too young." Remus pointed out. "Sirius used the bond to Apparate to Harry."

"But…" James didn't want to risk his son either but if it helped them get past the wards surrounding Sirius' location… "Would it work? If neither of us can Apparate into the Graveyard itself or break down the wards, would Harry be able to get past them or would we end up outside the wards?"

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments.

Harry stopped shaking and his body stilled as he settled back into his sleep.

"Is it over?" Lily dared to ask.

"I do not believe it is," replied the Headmaster. "The effects Harry was showing were of the Cruciatus curse. If Harry is truly linked to Sirius this deeply then Harry's response here shows Sirius is being tortured. And still alive. I suspect this will continue at intervals. But as to whether Harry could get us through the wards preventing us from reaching Sirius… It is a possibility I cannot rule out. We know so little about their bond that it is impossible to say if they can break the barriers of magic. The only thing we can do is try however that would be up to you two as his parents as it would be putting Harry in a lot of danger."

James bit his lip. He didn't want to risk his son.

"You two need to discuss this," suggested Dumbledore. "If you agree we can form a plan to ensure Harry is safe. If we can get in, Harry can get back out. The only issue to this idea is Harry cannot Apparate however it is very possible he doesn't need to know how to Apparate as the bond does all the work. If the bond works how I believe it could then if Harry concentrates hard enough and links himself to Sirius, he should go to him automatically, bringing us all with him. It would be a very dangerous situation."

The Headmaster inclined his head and then left the hospital wing.

James blinked, thinking over all the information. "I don't want to risk Harry."

"I don't either," whispered Lily quietly. She was stroking her son's head. "But… Sirius… If it's the only way… We can't leave him there… He's done so much for us…"

James knew that. They owed Sirius their lives. And now he was gone, taken by the monster that could use him and wanted him dead for everything he had done to stop him. But how could they decide to risk their son to save Sirius?

* * *

"You know what we have to do, don't you, James?" said Lily. She had considered every option open to them but still could not think of a way that would allow them to reach Sirius.

James nodded. "We have to let Harry decide… But he's only eleven. He's not even of age…"

"I know," whispered Lily in return. "But he has this bond with Sirius and he'll hate us for not allowing us to let him help, especially when it is likely he can."

James sat down, putting his head in his hands. "Do you really think so?"

Lily nodded. "There is so much about their bond we do not know. I fear this is a risk we will have to take. But I did have an idea that might ensure Harry's safety."

"The invisibility cloak?" asked James.

"Clearly you've been thinking the same thing," retorted Lily, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"We are married, Lils," grinned James, though the smile did not reach his eyes. "If Harry can use his bond to link with Sirius and take us to him, Harry can stay under the cloak. We might not know where he is but if we tell him to stay close to us we will be able to escape quickly if we need a quick exit. Harry can stay crouched down out of the way."

Lily nodded sombrely. "The only problem we have is Harry cannot Apparate. Even if he get us to Sirius without knowing how to Apparate, how do we escape since Sirius will be with us? They'll be together not apart."

James' face fell. She knew her husband hadn't considered that little problem. Truth be told, she had only thought of it herself just now.

"Someone will have to sit this out. After Harry gets us there, we get him out of the wards as quickly as possible," explained Lily.

"Or we make an illegal Portkey. Using one to get in is useless since Voldemort has constructed wards to stop anyone from getting in… But what about getting out? Would he consider that? We could give Harry a Portkey that will take him back to a safe place and once we've got Sirius, we can escape through him… if he's capable of Apparating with his bond."

Lily reached out to rub James affectionately on the arm. "You know that whatever we decide to do we won't be leaving today, don't you?"

James nodded. "I know…"

"We _will_ get Sirius back," said Lily. She didn't want to abandon Sirius for long either, but right now they had no choice. "With or without Harry."

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This chapter was meant to be longer than this but I felt this sentence was an appropriate ending for the chapter… The next chapter will focus on Sirius before the chapter after that returns to James and Lily.**

 **Destroying the diary was easy for them this time round as they surprised the Diary Riddle with having already destroyed the Basilisk. Despite the amount of times Harry was seen in the girl's bathroom by Sirius, this is actually the first time he went down into the Chamber so Riddle has only just found out as well. He has no way to stop them killing him. Also I didn't know whether Horcruxes would work with their original selves but since that is a part in canon that isn't addressed, I figured if Voldemort had use for a Horcrux, he could use it to his own advantage – hence in this case using Harry to get Sirius.**

 **I also figured that Voldemort would make sure no one could get in and out of the Graveyard, even if he is located. He's taking extreme precautions because he doesn't know how much Sirius knows about the old future he came from. I don't want Dumbledore being all-powerful either and being able to knock down the wards. It would make rescuing Sirius rather easy so in this case I have chosen to state that not even Dumbledore can get these wards down.**

 **Naturally of course, the only solution to this problem is Harry's involvement due to his bond with Sirius… The only two things getting in the way is Harry's age, as he is still only eleven, and his lack of ability to Apparate.**

 **This will be further explored…**

 **The next chapter to Twisting Time will be posted next WEDNESDAY 24** **th** **August as I am working on Tuesday night and hence will be unable to update. Waiting an extra day will enable me to make sure I am really happy with the next chapter as it is quite a pivotal one!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**

 **James, Lily, Remus and Dumbledore confront the Hprcrux Riddle. They learn that this is a trap set by Voldemort to get Sirius. The Horcrux is destroyed by Lily.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N) This chapter was shorter than I thought it would be. But I had a good place to stop, so I did. I am also finding it difficult to get chapters up on time. As I was working yesterday evening I couldn't update but it may be likely I will take a few weeks break from posting just to try and belt out a few chapters so I can get ahead of myself without feeling pressured to update on a regular basis. We'll see about that though. As of now I intend to update next week either Tuesday or Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Saturday 4** **th** **April 1992**

Sirius landed with a loud groan on the dusty and dirty floor. Peaks of grass and stone surrounded him. He glanced around, wondering where he was. His hand had fallen open and the stone he had been holding had rolled out into the rocky and stony floor… It had been a Portkey and now he didn't know which stone in front of him was the one that had transported him there. A Portkey meant for him and he had been stupid enough to fall for it. A horrible feeling erupted in his stomach and he thought he knew where he was. A brisk chill washed through him.

Fumbling for his wand which had fallen from his hand when he landed, Sirius reached out for it, but a cold, cruel and recognisable voice stopped him.

"Don't you dare, Black."

Sirius ignored the order. His fingers found the hard wood straight ahead of him and as he clenched his fingers around it, pain wracked his body as the Cruciatus Curse hit.

" _Crucio_!"

Pain echoed through his body and he writhed on the floor, his limbs jerking in all directions. A scream was torn from his throat before he could stop it. As the curse remained trained on him, someone grabbed him by his arms, wrenching them behind his back. The curse was lifted and ropes were wound round his arms, tying first his wrists together and then his upper arms, firmly holding them in place so he could not move either arm.

Fingers grasped into his hair and his head was pulled back sharply, stretching his neck. He found himself staring up into the cold, grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Before Sirius could say an insulting word, a rag was stuffed into his mouth. Dragged by his collar to a piece of rough earth, he was placed against a tombstone. Then he heard a mutter and ropes shot out of the end of Malfoy's wand, tying around his knees and ankles, further preventing Sirius from escaping.

"There," said the sly voice of Lucius Malfoy. "You are here to stay."

Sirius ignored the smirk and instead focused on looking closer at his surroundings. It was dark and chilly but as his eyes focused upon the house on the hill overlooking the Graveyard, Sirius had a horrible sensation in his stomach as he realised where exactly he was.

 _Shit! This is the Graveyard!_

And he knew what was going to happen here.

 _Instead of Harry he's using me…_

In the shadows of a tall statue, another man stepped forward, levitating a cauldron in front him and setting it down in the centre of the Graveyard.

Sirius' eyes widened as he recognised the man.

It was Quirrell. In one of his other hands, something was being held, covered by a blanket but it was loosely moving.

A memory screened into Sirius' mind as he recalled _his_ Harry telling him about the night of Voldemort's return. His spirit had taken the body of a human child and then used that body to regenerate his own, using some of Harry's blood as part of the potion. It seemed that Sirius had taken Harry's place in the ritual. What worried him at that moment was he couldn't stop it from happening. He was too well secured. Though he needed Voldemort to return eventually so he could be killed, Sirius hadn't wanted that to happen until after he had destroyed all the Horcruxes. They still had two to go. Sirius had yet to see a snake in the area, so perhaps one Horcrux did not exist just yet, which would make his job infinitely easier. However he didn't know where the other Horcrux was or what it could be either.

And now he was stuck, trussed up like a rag-doll, waiting to be used in a ritual that he hadn't wanted to happen just yet.

Unfortunately, Voldemort was one step ahead.

And he had been clever to work with his first Horcrux to ensure Sirius was brought to him.

Quirrell unravelled the blanket, dropping a small, curled up body inside the cauldron.

Sirius' heart began to beat fast in his chest as flames erupted up around the cauldron, sparks issuing forth from the liquid inside.

They'd all been tricked, led into complacency by Voldemort. Voldemort had arranged for Harry to gain possession of his diary, had used it in cahoots with the Malfoy family. Dumbledore had warned them to be careful about objects in the Chamber. Sirius had thought it had been strange for Harry's hand to be curled up despite the rest of his body being slack… He should never have let his curiosity get the better of him. He had fallen into a well-crafted trap which he had not forseen.

Quirrell was now in front of the cauldron as Lucius Malfoy stood to the side, dressed in full black robes, slipping a mask over his face to hide his features.

Quirrell's lips began to move and he began to chant the words to a very old ritual which Sirius knew Harry had survived originally. He had been correct in his assumption he was here for this. Sirius was Voldemort's enemy and fit the criteria of the ritual better than any other witch and wizard currently.

He watched with sick fascination as the grave next to him opened up and little sprinkles of dust were levitated from it. The body of Tom Riddle had already turned to dust.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" chanted Quirrell, dropping the specs of dust of decomposed bone into the cauldron. The colour turned a poisonous blue. The former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor rolled his left sleeve back, exposing his flesh underneath. With his other hand, he placed a knife high above where the joint to the hand and wrist resided. "Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your Master!"

The knife came down and Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. He heard a loud plop and knew Quirrell's hand had been taken by the potion. Looking through the slit of his eyes, he saw a smoky red bursting from the cauldron and witnessed Quirrell, with a pained look on his face holding his hand in his robes which were rapidly staining red.

Quirrell had taken Pettigrew's place in the ritual. His betrayer still resided in Azkaban to this day.

Then Quirrell's eyes turned towards Sirius.

Knowing what was coming next, Sirius began to struggle, as much as his bonds allowed him to. He couldn't escape but it didn't stop him from trying. He would have tried Apparating but he could sense the strong magic in the air. Voldemort had constructed Apparition wards. There was no getting in or out.

 _Fuck._

Quirrell knelt in front of him, a feral look on his face as he lifted his right hand, keeping his left hugged tightly against his body.

Malfoy was behind Sirius and pushed him forward, grabbing his sleeve of his right arm and lifting it up to his elbow.

A knife glinted in Quirrell's hand and slashed down into Sirius' exposed forearm.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!"

Sirius bit down on his lips in pain as the knife slit into his cephalic vein. Blood poured from the wound, he could feel it running down his arm and onto his fingers. The pressure on his back lifted and he turned his head slightly to see Quirrell walking back to the cauldron.

Raising the knife above the cauldron, Quirrell taped the knife's edge and several droplets of Sirius' blood fell into the cauldron. There was a flash of blinding light, rapidly becoming steam as the final ingredient was added.

Sirius could feel his heart hammering hard in his chest. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to see. Sickness welled in his stomach. Eyes screwed shut he chose to ignore the noises coming from around him.

Then, all was silent, save for the flap of robes and the clutter of feet on the ground.

Sirius chanced a look.

In front of him, with his back to him, was the resurrected Lord Voldemort.

* * *

He finally had his body back. After years of waiting, his plans had come to fruition. He could finish what he had started years ago. Pulling on his black robes, Voldemort looked directly at Quirrell. "My wand, Quirrell."

The younger man reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin wand. "Here you go, Master."

Voldemort took the wand into his fingers, examining it carefully. He clenched it lovingly.

Months had gone into planning this moment. There had been the worry it wouldn't plan out the way he would have wanted but every piece was falling right in to place. At this very moment his Horcrux should be in the process of destroying the other fools, who had dared to stand up to him, with the Basilisk. They wouldn't be able to survive _that_ attack, especially when they _wouldn't_ be expecting its existence.

Slowly he moved, testing out his new feet, padding along the ground barefoot. Voldemort caught Quirrell's eye, noticing that his loyal servant was holding his left arm close to his chest. He would be rewarded for his dedicated service later.

He turned towards Lucius Malfoy, the man who had deserted him for years but had gladly agreed to serve his Master once again. What had occurred tonight would have been impossible without him. After his failure to obtain the Philosopher's Stone, Quirrell and Voldemort had fled. Voldemort had taken a risk to visit his former Death Eater, using Quirrell to learn whether Malfoy was truly loyal to him or not. When Malfoy had announced he would always serve the Dark Lord, Voldemort had revealed himself to Lucius, and the three of them had begun to plot to find a way to ensure Voldemort returned to his body as well as obtain Sirius Black.

Both objectives had been successful.

He had considered summoning his other followers here but first he had a duty to take care of.

Voldemort turned to face Sirius Black.

* * *

The cold red eyes pierced his own. Sirius shuddered. He hated those red eyes. They imbued evil. There was a slight curl of Voldemort's mouth as he studied Sirius.

"Remove the gag, Lucius," the cold voice said. "He requires the ability to speak." Voldemort strode slowly forward.

Malfoy approached Sirius, hauling him up so he now lay against the tombstone. Fingers pulled the gag from his mouth, dropping the fabric to the earth.

Sirius spat. The spit landed on Malfoy's cheek. The Death Eater responded by slapping him on the cheek. Sirius glared but his eyes quickly refocused upon Voldemort. When he said his name, Sirius shuddered.

"Sirius Black: the one member of his family who did not follow me on the path to greatness. Why is that?" Voldemort sounded genuinely curious.

Sirius hesitated. Should he answer? He knew this situation could get ugly quite fast, especially if he didn't comply, but he also didn't want to just simply give in. He couldn't see why he shouldn't reply. There were some questions he would answer, others he would not. "Because I'm different from the rest of my family. I always was."

"A pity. You would have made an excellent ally in my noble quest."

Sirius laughed. He couldn't help it. "It's not a noble quest when you slaughter anyone who disagrees with you!"

"Those who betray the pureblood ways deserve death."

"Then you might as well kill me," stated Sirius, already knowing full well that Voldemort would do no such thing.

Voldemort smiled and it chilled Sirius to the bone. "Unfortunately for you, that will not be your fate. Not just yet at least."

"I'm not telling you anything," grated Sirius. He wondered if Quirrell and Lucius Malfoy were aware of his status as a time traveller. If they weren't then they were about to find out.

"I have numerous ways of forcing you to talk."

"Really?" Sirius asked complacently.

"Do not test me, Black. You will be the one who will suffer the consequences," snapped Voldemort.

Sirius grinned. It was dangerous to bait Voldemort but he didn't really care. He knew he was likely to die here unless he could think of a way to get out of his predicament.

"You have knowledge that I require. You will give it to me."

"No." He was not going to tell Voldemort anything about the time he came from.

"Why not? It would be less painful for you."

Sirius snorted. "But not as fun for you, I'm sure."

" _Crucio_!"

The curse hit Sirius directly in the chest, He writhed, biting on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. He would not give Voldemort the satisfaction of seeing him scream.

"We both know I know your secret. What is the harm in telling me if you have changed everything?" asked Voldemort, keeping the curse on Sirius. He lifted the wand when he stopped speaking.

Sirius panted for breath, his chest heaving with deep breaths. He wasn't going to answer. He could feel blood still trickling down his forearm from the deep gash Quirrell had made from extracting Sirius' blood.

"My Lord…." The voice of Lucius Malfoy hesitantly interrupted. "What do you mean?"

Sirius had the distinct impression this conversation was rehearsed however he felt sure Lucius Malfoy did not know the full truth.

"Ah, yes." Voldemort slowly turned to face his loyal servant. "I promised you if you aided in my return that I would reveal the truth behind my confrontation with Black the night I was defeated." Voldemort returned to look at Sirius. "I never considered I would be defeated by a Black. It was only the Potter and Longbottom boys that were the threat to me. Until you changed it all."

Sirius swallowed. Here it came. The long exposition. However he took pleasure in learning that Voldemort seemed to consider Harry and Neville to be a threat to him in the past tense rather than the present.

"I went to face Black to obtain the location of the Potters however it was a trap. Black was not the Secret Keeper for them. He had tricked Pettigrew into believing so, who then informed me. I went to the cottage where Black was hiding. I took his defences down easily. The traps he hoped to catch me in I knew about. I disarmed quickly. But he fought back, managing to elude me several times. Using wandless magic weakened the barriers he had set up in his mind."

Sirius swallowed. He had always known he had overcompensated that evening.

"I read his mind. I was surprised to learn he was not Secret Keeper for the Potters but Albus Dumbledore was. But there was something different about Black. And then I saw a memory that should have been impossible. A much older Sirius Black with a teenaged boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead. I knew then Black was a time-traveller. His reaction to my statement proved my theory was correct."

Sirius had never know what had made Voldemort assume he was a time-traveller. He must have seen a memory in the brief moments he had been able to look into Sirius' mind but he had not known which memory. All Voldemort had seen was himself and a teenaged Harry…

"How he has come back in time I do not know and this is what I intend to find out." Voldemort continued. "Black was lucky to succeed in setting me on fire, a curse I was unable to defend against. It destroyed my body but not my spirit. I tried to kill Black but he avoided my curse. The house exploded. Black should have died but a shield suddenly appeared around him: protecting him from harm, saving his life."

 _Harry_. Sirius remembered. Harry had saved his life. The young boy still didn't know he had aided in keeping Sirius alive. _Wait. Our bond. Could I?_ But he was distracted from his thoughts by Voldemort's next words.

"Reduced to spirit form, I fled. I swore revenge on Black for what he had done to me. I need to know what he changed. I can only presume from the memory I saw that Harry Potter became the one prophesised to defeat me. Whether he is still a threat now thanks to Black's meddling… But it doesn't matter. The boy will be dead soon. As will his foolish parents and the werewolf."

It was tempting to reveal that it would be unlikely but Sirius wasn't stupid enough to do so.

"I fled far away, friendless and weak. I spent a decade barely living an existence until my path crossed with Quirrell." Voldemort was now focusing on Sirius. "Quirrell told me he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school and that Nicholas Flamel had asked him to protect the Philosopher's Stone. I knew if I could obtain the Philosopher's Stone then I could become immortal. However Black outwitted me. He knew already that I would be going after it. Didn't you?"

Sirius declined to answer.

Voldemort continued. "I fled quite quickly, taking possession of Quirrell's body to aid my escape. I knew I had to take a risk, try to outwit Black. I decided to visit Lucius Malfoy. Quirrell talked to him before I revealed myself. I had to know how true he was to the old ways before I recruited him. Lucius greatly aided me in my plan for tonight. Without his help this would have been impossible. I used my old school diary and told Lucius to use his house elf to plant it in Harry Potter's Christmas presents. The diary knew exactly what it needed to do. It had to take possession of Harry Potter and by a certain point had to lure you to the Chamber of Secrets. It was my idea to use a stone Portkey to bring you here. Lucius was the one who Apparated it to the Chamber and left it there for Harry Potter to pick up. We have been waiting four days for you to arrive here, Black. And here you are…" Voldemort raised his wand again, pointing it directly at Sirius' head.

He could guess what was coming but he would not yield. _I will not betray my past or my friends._ He would stand strong on that.

"So, tell me, Black, was Harry Potter the 'Boy-Who-Lived'?"

Sirius stared up into the cold red eyes, refusing to answer. He clamped his mouth shut.

Voldemort's red eyes burned angrily.

He said one simple word which set Sirius' world on fire.

" _Carnificius!"_

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **The spell at the end of this chapter is a spell created by Robin4 who gave me permission to use her spells a long time ago! Carnificius is an early dark torture spell, more painful than the Cruciatus.**

 **Ok, so we got some answers in this chapter... Mainly it was Voldemort's idea to use Dobby the House Elf to plant the diary in Harry's Christmas Presents. Since Voldemort used Kreacher before I think it is likely he would use a house elf again. I view Quirrell's possession by Voldemort as something he can survive as I think it was only Harry's protection that killed Quirrell originally. I wanted Quirrell to remain a part of this story so he and Voldemort have separated and he is still a loyal servant to him.**

 **Voldemort has now returned and Sirius is in deep trouble. What is the consequence of Voldemort using Sirius' blood? Will there be one? Voldemort has also guessed Harry was the one who defeated him... simply by the one memory he saw in Sirius' head years ago.**

 **The next chapter will switch between Sirius and Voldemort and the others. I would like it to be a longer chapter but I cannot promise anything at this stage. I hope to post again next week, either the Tuesday or the Wednesday as at the moment there is a chance I could be working Tuesday night again. I can't say for sure!**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! Err… sorry for not updating on either Tuesday or Wednesday… I have no excuse, other than the chapter wasn't ready. I do have important news at the end of this chapter in regards to further updates of this fic so please read the notice at the bottom! (don't worry, this fic IS continuing).**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Sunday 5** **th** **April 1992 – the early hours**

The fuzzy feeling in his head cleared and Harry found he could open his eyes. He blinked slowly. He felt like he had been asleep for a very long time. Glancing around, he realised he was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Why was he here? His brain struggled to clear the fog surrounding the last few days. The last thing he truly remembered was going to his room and having an argument about Tom… his friend… No… wait… Not his friend.

He'd been tricked, led to believe a lie.

Shame spread through his body like fire and guilt trapped in Harry's stomach. How could he have been so stupid? Hadn't his parents taught him to not trust anything that could think for itself? They had and he'd blindly ignored it. Tom had been so nice…

"Harry?" a soft voice spoke to him.

Tears glistening in his eyes, Harry turned to the right and saw the blurry image of his mother sitting beside his bed. He reached out for his glasses which were duly placed inside his hands and he put them on. His mother's face came into view. "Mum?"

Before she could reply, everything tumbled out of Harry's mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know Tom was bad! He was so nice to me… Then when I ran away and got to Hogwarts he told me to open the diary. And… and…" Sniffling, Harry wiped his nose. "He came out of the diary and thanked me for helping him live again… And… and… I was gonna die! He said I had helped him aid Vold… Vol…." Harry's voice continued to shake. He had never been afraid to say the name but now he couldn't get it out. " _Him!_ And Sirius was going to die too. He's okay, isn't he, mum?"

"Harry… Sirius isn't dead." The expression on his mother's face wasn't quite right.

"I can see him, right?" asked Harry. He had to know his godfather was alright. He hadn't wanted to hurt either of them but because he had listened to Tom instead of his elders, he had shut them away and now faced with the prospect that he had hurt them… He rubbed his eyes again as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

His mother bit her bottom lip and Harry knew that something was very wrong. "Mum?"

"I'm sorry Harry," she sighed quietly. "But Sirius is not here. He… he was tricked. He is still alive but we know he is in the hands of Voldemort."

Harry's face drained of any colour it had regained upon waking. His lips wobbled. This was his fault. He had done this. He had aided and abetted in this… His godfather was gone. "I did this…"

"No, Harry, you didn't. It wasn't your fault."

"How can it not be?" Harry cried. "I tried to protect Tom! He told me if I ever needed a safe place to hide I should go to the girl's bathroom on the second floor! I did it this time because I didn't want anyone to hurt him… I thought he meant well…If I hadn't been so stupid, Sirius would still be here!"

His mother grabbed his hands, pulling him close to her. "Harry. We will get him back. I promise you."

His lips wobbled and a few more tears trickled down his face. "How?"

* * *

Hours had passed since Sirius had arrived at the Graveyard. Hours had gone by since Voldemort had been resurrected. He felt so sure it was the early hours of the morning now though it was still dark. His whole body ached and his throat was sore from screaming. Voldemort's torture had been nasty but the Dark Lord had now given the order for Sirius to have some rest, which he considered to be strange. Sirius could only assume Voldemort didn't want to kill him until he had got all the information he wanted from him.

Sirius had not complied, instead choosing to scream and bear the pain he was being subjected to. He could not put a time limit on how long he had been tortured for but he knew the pain had been nonstop. _He is not getting into my head. I will not let him learn anything about where I come from._ Because if he did, Harry would be in danger. Sirius had no delusions that Harry's life was in danger since he had come into contact with one of Voldemort's Horcruxes but he had faith in Lily, James and Remus to bring him back and destroy the Horcrux.

He still lay by the grave of Voldemort's father, his body remaining tightly bound. They were not giving him any chances. Voldemort didn't want him to escape. He knew very little of what was going on around him. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, having departed with Lucius Malfoy, leaving Sirius with Quirrell who had been charged with the very important mission of not letting the prisoner escape. The wand being pointed at his chest from a short distance away showed Quirrell was taking his duty very seriously.

At the moment Sirius didn't really care. He was trying to rebuild his strength for the next bout of torture. He didn't know when Voldemort would be back but he expected he wouldn't be left to gather his strength for long.

He was working on an escape plan but he wasn't sure it would work. Years ago he had followed Harry through the bond after the boy had been kidnapped, finding him immediately. He had not explored the bond that much since that incident but had noticed it growing stronger the more time they spent with one another though he was certain Harry was unaware it existed. Sirius dug deep inside himself, locating his core of magic and found the link binding him to Harry.

They boy was pulsing strongly and he knew his godson was alive. The bond felt slightly tainted by dark magic but it was rapidly fading suggesting Harry had pulled away from the influence of the Horcrux. Keeping his eyes closed, Sirius traced the bond, following along the path. He felt something building in his chest. A warm feeling – the exact same feeling he had felt before he had Apparated to Harry's location.

But –

 _Damn._

The bond suddenly went fuzzy. Harry was in a place of great protection. He couldn't use it to get back to Harry as he was completely shielded by extensive magic.

 _He's still at Hogwarts,_ thought Sirius. The amount of protection on the castle interfered with their bond and Sirius couldn't use it to trace Harry. Nor could he use their bond to Apparate out of the Graveyard. _Damn._ His one shot at an escape route had been blown by Harry's location. He couldn't Apparate out of the Graveyard due to the extensive wards around him. And no one could Apparate in or out.

When Voldemort had left he had followed Lucius Malfoy to the edge of what Sirius perceived had been the barrier, disappearing as he slipped through. Sirius now knew that only people with the Dark Mark could get through the magical barriers. Anyone else couldn't. Voldemort had told him during his torture of him, gloating over the lack of people trying to rescue him, though the dark wizard had been certain all his friends would be dead by now.

 _Damn, damn, damn…_

He couldn't escape. They had effectively trapped him.

Something appeared to the left of him.

Voldemort had stepped back inside the heavily constructed wards and he was looking directly at Sirius.

 _Shit._

* * *

Lily sighed, wishing James was here to help her inform their son how special he was. But he was with Jack in one room away from the Hospital Wing, making sure their other child slept well. They took it in turns to stay with Harry. It had been fortunate she had been here for him when he had woken. They had agreed to give Harry the choice to help them. Dumbledore had explained this may be their only chance to rescue Sirius and neither James nor Lily wanted to leave him behind in Voldemort's hands.

The problem was ensuring Harry's safety. James' idea to use the invisibility cloak was an ingenious one. It was possible Harry could wear it and stay close to them. The only other problem they had was getting out of the area, especially if Voldemort had called his other followers to him and there were more Death Eaters than they believed.

It was the one point of their plan that they could not find a solution to and until they could, they would be unable to leave Hogwarts.

Harry's question remained unanswered and Lily braced herself to explain.

"Harry… there is a way that we believe could help us bring Sirius back to us…" She hesitated. It was either make or break this. If she did so she would be committing her son to danger. She knew Harry far too well for him to turn down the opportunity to help. She had what she had to do. She was just afraid of what the consequences would be.

"Mum?" Harry asked quietly, his green eyes beseeching hers.

"We believe you could help us." There, it was out there now.

Harry blinked. "What? How can… I… help?"

"Do you sometimes feel you have a stronger link to Sirius than to us?" asked Lily carefully.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I don't understand why."

"We don't know why either," said Lily, "but it is there for a reason. Remember when you were little and you were kidnapped and Sirius rescued you straight away?"

Harry nodded. Lily knew he hated to think of that. It had scarred him but it was now something he had recovered from and barely gave any thought to.

"Yeah. I felt a warm feeling in my chest before he arrived," said Harry.

"You and Sirius share a deep bond. It is a very magical and powerful bond. It is also mentally linked, giving you a unique bond with your godfather. Sirius used that bond to follow you to your exact location. Harry… The bond works both ways. Your father and I have seen it in action. You saved Sirius' life when you were really little," smiled Lily. They had never told Harry this either but to get him to understand how remarkable his bond was, they had to explain the night of Voldemort's defeat.

Harry blinked, surprise crossing his tear-stained face. "I… I did?"

Lily nodded. "You did." Though Dumbledore had never told them any of this, once they had learned of Sirius' true identity, he had come clean about his survival that night and how the Headmaster had theorised his survival through Harry's distress at Sirius hurting. Both she and James had been surprised to learn Harry had magically created a shield to protect Sirius but having seen how close the two were as Harry had grown up, and after Harry's kidnapping, had realised this bond between them was incredibly unique. They shouldn't be surprised at the magical barriers the two were making. "The night Voldemort was defeated. You were a great help to Sirius. You saved his life."

"But… but…" Harry stammered. "But… I… was…only a… baby!"

Lily smiled gently, brushing a bit of red hair out of her face. "You were."

"Then what did I do?" Harry asked softly.

"We're not exactly sure, Harry, but the night Sirius defeated Voldemort, you started to cry and when the house exploded that Sirius was in, you stopped crying and looked at us and said 'Pafoo hurt'. Dumbledore visited afterwards and with our permission had a look into your mind. Both your father and I know he didn't give us the full story but Sirius did a few years later. Dumbledore had told him you had spent a large amount of magic. You were magically exhausted, a condition that usually affects adult wizards when they use too much magic in a short space of time. You slept for the whole day before waking up again. And we did worry. Sirius was the closest to the point of the explosion that night but somehow you knew what to do. You sensed him in danger and somehow managed to project a shield around him, protecting him from being killed in the explosion though he still suffered injuries. If you hadn't have done that, Sirius would have died. That's how Sirius survived that night. Not through luck as the papers say but through you, Harry."

Harry's face was stark white. "But… but…" He was flabbergasted, surprised by it.

"Sirius said he used the bond to trace you when you were kidnapped. He followed the link and that took him straight to you. We believe it may be possible for you to do the same thing. Follow your link to Sirius' location and help us get inside."

"Me? But I can't Apparate. I'm not old enough…" Harry lowered his chin to his chest, his dark hair flopping over his face.

"We believe the link is strong enough for you to use without knowing how to Apparate," continued Lily. "If you can find your link yourself and use it to reach out to him, you could automatically go to him. If you can, you can take us with you as we cannot get through the defences Voldemort has put up. I don't like this idea Harry, but Professor Dumbledore and Remus have both tried to break down the defences surrounding Sirius' location and they are unable to succeed. We didn't have to tell you that you could help but both your father and I know that we cannot just let Sirius die. We worry how we could protect you in that type of situation."

Harry was watching her carefully, his face was still tear-stained but he wasn't get upset anymore.

"We do have an idea." Lily sighed. She didn't want to put her son in danger but this was the only way they could think of to get Sirius back. _If it works._ "But it would mean you would have to obey everything we told you to do. Because we are not losing you, Harry, not after all these years we've spent protecting you."

"You'd let me help even though I'm not of age?" asked Harry quietly.

Lily nodded. "It was a hard decision to make but the bond between you and Sirius is there for a reason. If we don't use it…"

"He might die…"

Lily grimaced. "Yes. And we need him."

"Mum…" Harry looked up at her, resolution in his eyes. "I want to help."

* * *

Sirius watched wearily as Voldemort approached him, his long fingers handling the wand he had used to torture him with hours earlier. It slowly came to point directly at his face.

"Are you willing to be more talkative now? Or will I have to continue to torture you?" Voldemort asked casually.

Sirius shuddered. He hated that voice. But he was resolved to be resolute in his beliefs. He would not break. He would not betray. He would fight to protect those that mattered. "Torture me all you want."

Voldemort shook his head. "Sirius… Sirius… Sirius… why choose that path when you could become greater than you already are by joining me?"

Sirius snorted, already knowing the answer. "You wouldn't let me join. You'd kill me first chance you'd got. But I know you won't kill me. You're after what's in my head." He smirked. "You're not getting in there. Ever."

Voldemort's eyes glinted dangerously. "Oh I think I will. I am far more powerful than you. If you will not talk then I will _take_ what I require from you."

The wand raised and Sirius braced himself. He knew what was coming. _No matter what happens, keep the shields up!_

" _Legilimens_!"

* * *

James glanced up when his wife walked into the classroom that had been converted into a small bedroom for him to share with his youngest son. They wanted to keep Jack safe so keeping him out of the hospital wing was important. As of yet, Jack didn't really know what was going on, only that his older brother had hurt himself and needed treatment at Hogwarts. Watching his wife, he saw Lily motion with her head for him to step outside the room.

Glancing back at Jack and making sure he was completely asleep, James stepped outside the room and gently put the door to, turning to face his wife as he did so. "And?"

"Harry wants to help. I've explained as much as I can to him… He's only eleven, James…" Lily's voice dropped, her expression softening.

"I know he is," said James, swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed when his wife had told him their child wanted to help. "What other choice do we have?"

"We are his parents," stated Lily. "We could say no."

"He'll hate us for doing so," answered James. "He's too much like you, Lil. If we refuse despite giving him the choice, we'll be the bad guy and… we could be…" He couldn't say the last words but he saw in Lily's eyes that she knew what he was referring to. If they didn't allow Harry to help, Sirius would die. They didn't have any other way they could think of to get inside the wards Voldemort had erected. Professor Dumbledore was powerful but even the most powerful wizard could be stopped from getting somewhere with brilliantly constructed wards.

"I know." Lily stepped into James' arms.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, hugging her close, running a hand through her long red locks. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Harry's smart, Lily. He knows when it is important to do as he's told. I think we should put aside our fears for our son and let him help."

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Lily.

"I'm not," answered James. "I'm terrified about Harry. And I know we haven't really spoken to Harry yet about what happened down in the Chamber but he knows that this happened because of him. Harry helping us will help him advance on the path of healing. Our son will have learned a valuable lesson here…One that will make him grow as a man."

Lily sniffed into his chest. Her voice came out muffled but James could still discern the words. "He's not a child anymore, is he?"

Sadly, James shook his head.

* * *

Sirius gritted his teeth as mental pressure built in his mind, pressing against the barriers he had erected around his memories. He was curled up, body still bound and his eyes squeezed shut. He distinctly heard the mutter of a spell. He briefly wondered what it was before crippling pain hit him, torturing his limbs and causing him to go into spasms.

He knew what Voldemort was attempting to do. Sirius could only defend himself only so much. A scream ripped from his throat. He buckled, fighting to prevent his barriers from dropping. He couldn't let his concentration slip…

 _Fight! Fight! Fight!_

And then something bashed into his head, twisting his head to the side. A crack echoed in his skull. The resulting injury to his head caused him, just momentarily, to lose focus on his defences. Something wriggled past…

A memory flashed up into his mind of a fifteen year old Harry Potter yelling his name as he fell backwards towards the Veil… Sirius saw himself pass through it…

 _NO!_

He slammed the barriers back up, ejecting Voldemort from raping his mind further. But the pain had stopped and Sirius knew why.

Voldemort had briefly got into his head. He had seen what Sirius had.

As Sirius' vision cleared, he focused upon the red glowing eyes of Lord Voldemort. He stood there, in long, billowing black robes, and continued to point his wand at Sirius.

"You're not just a time traveller, are you?" Voldemort cocked his head to the side, curiosity setting in slightly into his expression.

Sirius swallowed.

"Your body died but your spirit did not… That lived and came back, did it not?" asked Voldemort.

Sirius glared and then turned his head away, indicating that he would not be co-operative at all.

A cold chuckle echoed in his ear. "This would be so much easier if you just answered my questions. You're not going to escape from me. You are here to stay until you give me the answers I want."

"You're in for a long wait, _Tom Riddle_ ," spat Sirius, choosing to taunt Voldemort with the Muggle name he had abandoned years ago.

Voldemort's red eyes glinted dangerously. "We'll see."

* * *

They were startled out of their hug by Harry's sudden scream from the Hospital Wing. Lily reached the door first, yanked it open and rushed inside. Sweeping her eyes around, she saw Harry sitting up in bed, tears flowing down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Harry?" Lily approached her son, reaching out with her left hand.

Her son's bright green eyes turned towards her. His face was terrified.

"I felt this horrible pain and…and… my head was bursting… My chest hurt too…"

Lily glanced at James. They had already guessed what Harry was feeling. He was sensing Sirius' pain and torment.

Harry began to shake again. Tears leaked from his eyes. "Mum…"

Lily pulled his close, attempting to stop his body from shaking erratically.

"Mum… It hurts…" Harry muttered between sobs. "I want it to stop… Please make it stop…"

But there was nothing Lily could do to stop what he was feeling. She tightened her grip on Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry… I can't…"

James reached for his son from the other side of the bad, climbing up onto the side of the bed. "There is something we can do…" He swallowed.

Harry didn't reply. He was still shaking and flinching, his body buckling in their arms.

James caught Lily's eyes. She knew what he was going to say.

"You know what this means, don't you, Lil? We have to get to the Graveyard. Now!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This chapter was going to be longer but I felt this was a good ending point. Sirius and Harry are both in torment and this is Harry's first proper encounter with how strong and different his bond with Sirius is. I think James and Lily would find it difficult to allow Harry to help them, especially since he is only eleven but they both realise that they have no choice and have to allow him the chance to make his own decision.**

 **And yes, Voldemort really did, very briefly, break into Sirius' mind. Voldemort is incredibly powerful and he knows how to break down a person's shields. I didn't want Sirius to just keep on repelling him. There have to be consequences and now some of them are beginning to show. But, how much will Voldemort learn?**

 **NOTE ABOUT FUTURE UPDATING: PLEASE READ**

Ok, so I have mentioned recently about the possibility of taking a break from posting. I am afraid I will have to go through with this as I am finding it a struggle to write good quality chapters and on time. Often I have found myself on Monday night, trying to get the next chapter done. I do not feel this is good enough and I want to take the pressure off myself. So, for now, I will be updating when the chapter is ready and not before. I will keep updates to the weekdays so I will not update on a weekend.

I am sorry I have to take this route but we have come to a pivotal point in this story and I do not want to rush out chapters just to have a regular schedule. I think people know me by now that I will update regularly. I aim to update between 7 and 14 days so I will not go over two weeks before another update is posted. I need to take longer between chapters because it is getting stressful to finish it on time and to produce quality writing. I also want to take more time because this story is now at a critical point. I need to think more and more about where I want this story to go. Therefore it is imperative I take more time between chapters.

I hope people continue to stick with this story despite the longer wait between chapters. And, as always, I will always respond to reviews when the next chapter is posted.

Thank you for all the encouragement, comments and feedback I have received for this story so far.

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N) I would just like to apologise for the delay… I didn't intend on the next update taking nearly three weeks. All I can say is I had the majority of this chapter written a week ago when I realised I had messed up so I had to go back, rethink and re-plan and make sure all the scenes worked. I then lost the internet and have worked 7 days straight so my writing has been impaired this week. However, this chapter is now here and I just want to thank everyone here who has been very supportive of my decision to not update weekly anymore. It has helped and I hope to update again soon.**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Sunday 5** **th** **April 1992**

They had to wait for Dumbledore to return to his office before either James or Lily could discuss with him Harry's decision to help. Madam Pomfrey was watching over their two sons whilst they waited in the confines of his office. Though it was the Easter holidays, they didn't want to be waiting outside the statue for the Headmaster to return.

Remus had joined them though he was leaning against the Headmaster's desk, arms folded across his chest, his facial expression grim. Neither of them spoke. All of them were thinking about what could be happening to Sirius now. They were hoping they would be able to rescue Sirius today but first they needed a plan and for that to form, they needed Dumbledore.

"How long have we been waiting for?" James broke the silence. He needed to say something. He hated the quiet. He didn't want his brain to go running off in a direction he really didn't want it to go to.

"Nearly an hour," answered Remus.

James growled. He had hoped to be leaving by now but the Headmaster seemed to have run off. He hadn't been in his office when they had arrived to talk to him about rescuing Sirius. "Where could he have gone?"

"I think he's been checking the wards surrounding the Graveyard every few hours," admitted Remus. "Poking holes in it to see if he can crack through. I do not believe he feels that comfortable about putting Harry in danger."

James grimaced. Sirius had told them more about his Harry and to James it felt like Dumbledore had been putting everything on his son. Even James had noticed that the Headmaster had placed a lot of attention on Harry whilst growing up, urging them to keep him prepared just in case the Prophecy was still valid. James didn't believe it was. Sirius had changed too much. He wanted to quip about how it hadn't bothered the Headmaster before but he chose not to. "I hope he comes back soon."

Both of the Potters had agreed they needed Dumbledore on the mission to rescue Sirius. It was the only way James and Lily could feel okay-ish about allowing Harry to put himself in danger.

As if on cue, the doors to the office opened and Dumbledore walked in. He didn't seem surprised to see them gathered around his desk.

James immediately stood.

"Ah, I expected to see you here. Has your decision been made?"

Lily nodded for them all. "Yes. Harry wants to help. Both James and I are uneasy about it but we would feel more comfortable if you were with us."

"I always intended on accompanying you," confirmed the Headmaster. "It is imperative we retrieve Sirius from Voldemort's hands. I know if he sees me he will attempt to flee and hopefully will leave Sirius behind in his haste to escape."

Lily leaned forward. "Have you obtained any more information?"

"I have. My observations inform me that only those with a Dark Mark can pass through the wards. None of us have this Mark branded therefore I cannot break through the wards," explained Dumbledore.

"So if we need a Dark Mark will our idea to utilise Harry's bond with Sirius work?" asked James. Could they be in the position where they didn't need to put their son in danger?

"It is possible but we can only try. We cannot leave Sirius in Voldemort's hands. He is much more powerful than Sirius and if he does break into his mind…" The Headmaster trailed off. The consequences of that happening were not something James wanted to consider.

"You know… I've just had a thought," said Remus. "Severus Snape."

James pulled a face. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" the werewolf smirked, leaning back. "He's a Death Eater. He has a Dark Mark. He could get through the wards."

"Why aren't we asking him to get Sirius out?" asked James, turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"I do not wish to endanger Severus with this mission."

"But it is okay to endanger Harry?" retorted James. Lily stood beside him, her face thunderous.

Dumbledore raised his hands. "Please, let me explain. Severus could be useful further down the line. I want him to infiltrate Voldemort's ranks and spy on him for us. If we use him for this mission, we will lose that advantage. To be able to know what Voldemort is up to, we need a spy and Severus is best placed for that role. He has already agreed that he will return to Voldemort's service when I ask him to." He moved forward and walked around to his desk. "It is not my decision to have Harry aid us. It is advice I gave but I am not ordering it. It is your decision as Harry's parents to put him in this danger. If you wish to continue this discussion we can do so, but we are running out of time."

James exchanged a glance with his wife. They came to a mutual agreement. They wouldn't pursue it for now as they had more important things to do but they wouldn't let Dumbledore forget this.

"Fine," said Lily. "What's the plan?"

Dumbledore smiled. They knew he was relieved James and Lily had dropped their argument. "I have already temporarily suspended the Anti-Apparation wards within this office. Bring Harry here. We will need to guide him into reaching for his bond. All of us will need to hold hands if this is to work. As you are his parents, James, Lily, you may be able to aid him. Do what you can to boost his magical power. If this works we should all be pushed past the wards Voldemort has erected. Once there, we will all begin to duel but only defensively. Harry, under the invisibility cloak, will immediately begin moving towards Sirius as low as possible, unless you believe it is too dangerous to do so. We will need a code-word for him. I will leave what that word is, up to you." He motioned to James and Lily. "Once Harry has reached Sirius, he must wait for the code-word to reveal himself. All of us will immediately run for his position. I hope by the time this has occurred, the wards will have fallen and we can leave with ease."

"And if not?" probed Lily. "How will we escape, especially if we need a Dark Mark to get back through the wards?"

Dumbledore was silent for a few seconds. "We will have to improvise. Just let me deal with it."

James wondered why the Headmaster hadn't just asked Lily to help. She was good at breaking wards but he guessed his wife would be more concerned on her son to concentrate on a specific task.

"I would hope you can still trust me, James," said Dumbledore.

Oh, James knew he could. He just wouldn't be so blind to the man's faults.

* * *

Nerves tugged in Harry's stomach. He glanced at both of his parents as they led him up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Remus, who had accompanied Harry's parents to collect him from the hospital wing, remained at the bottom of the stairs, though Harry suspected whatever his parents wanted to say to him, Remus would hear anyway. He had excellent hearing.

They stopped by the door leading to the Headmaster's quarters, and his father and mother got down on their knees so they were close to his height. Harry towered over them both slightly. His mother took his hands in hers and when their eyes met he could see his reflection.

"Harry," she said quietly, "this is very important and I need you to listen to me. What we are about to attempt is very dangerous. I need you to do exactly what we say. We both love you too much to lose you and we wouldn't be risking you like this if we had any other choice…"

Harry swallowed. He didn't want to worry his parents. "I know what you are going to say. You want me to do everything you tell me to do. I will. I know how important this is. If I screw up…" He bit his lower lip. "I know it won't just be me who will be in trouble. It could lead to more people… dying."

"We did raise a smart kid," smiled his father.

Harry shook his head. "No, you didn't. If you had then I wouldn't have been duped by Tom so easily…"

His mother pulled him into a strong hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Harry, many wizards older than you have been duped by Voldemort. You have nothing to feel sorry about. Voldemort targeted you because he knew Sirius would do anything to protect you… Do not think any of this is your fault. It isn't."

But Harry couldn't think otherwise. He was young and he had made a mistake: a catastrophic mistake that could have led to the deaths of his parents as well. He had a lot to make up for and he would spend the rest of his life working towards achieving that goal. He was scarred and he knew it. The Dark Lord had taken his innocence from him. Harry knew that he could no longer be a child. He had entered the adult world. But he nodded to his mother, accepting her words, but he could never truly believe in them.

"Harry," said his father, "you know what the plan is. Just remember…"

"To listen for 'Pronglet'?" finished Harry.

His father smiled. "That's the special code word we are using for you. Listen for it. And when we do…"

Harry continued his father's words. "Either stop in what I'm doing or reveal myself if I'm by Sirius. Then all of you will join me so we can escape."

"And?" his mother probed. They had elaborated earlier on what they had planned. This was just a revision lesson prior to leaving.

"Take his hand and wait for the rest of you to reach us. If you haven't reached us in exactly thirty seconds I have to leave," said Harry. "But, what if I can only get us in and not out? Sirius will be there. I can't use the bond to get us out, can I?"

"No," his mother confirmed, "but we hope to sabotage the wards whilst we duel so you can leave. If we can bring the wards down, even for a brief second you should be able to escape. And if Sirius can he should be able to Apparate you out without you needing to try."

Harry lowered his head again. "What if I can't do this?" The fear of failure was at the forefront of his mind.

"Harry, we are here to help you. Apparating isn't easy. But I know you can do it," said his father. "We've told you the theory. If we had the chance to help you practice we would be taking it… but we have to take the chance that the bond between you and Sirius works and Apparates you to him on instinct rather than you doing it consciously. I know it is scary but Potters never give up. Even if this doesn't go to plan, we will still love you no matter what. You're trying to help in a difficult situation. You can only do what you can."

Harry nodded. "Ok." He swallowed. The fear was still there. He knew it wouldn't go away. Resolve settled in and his green eyes flashed. "Mum. Dad? Let's do this."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office, standing in front of his desk. He smiled sadly at the four of them as they entered. Harry stood between his parents, with Remus flanking his mother.

"Are we ready?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly. His voice was soft and smooth and reassuring.

Harry took it as a good sign. His mother squeezed his shoulder.

Each of the three adults affirmed they were ready.

"I do not believe we need to go over the plan." The Headmaster's eyes sought Harry's. "I believe everyone is ready."

Harry swallowed.

"Harry, have you got the cloak?" asked his father.

Harry nodded, and pulled out the invisibility cloak from underneath his jumper. "Here." He handed it to his father.

"Okay. Stand still."

The cloak lay on top of his head, covering his small frame. Harry moved his arms out from underneath the cloak. He grasped first his mother's hand and then his father's. He watched from underneath the cloak as Remus grasped his dad's hand and then linked his other with Professor Dumbledore, who's right hand grasped Lily's, making it a full circle.

"Now, Harry. Close your eyes." Dumbledore instructed carefully.

Harry did so, trying to ignore the fear that was building inside his stomach.

"Think of Sirius."

Harry focused his thoughts on his godfather. He was beginning to tremble. Ignoring it, Harry tried his best to think only of Sirius. Images began to swim into his head. Memories of his time with him. And then Harry felt something he hadn't really felt before. A warm feeling in his heart and amongst the memories he saw a shining gold light. But intense pain rippled from the golden light. He nearly felt his concentration slip but Harry realised the pain he had felt and hadn't fully understood was pain his godfather was experiencing right at that moment.

Intrigued by the sensation he was getting from the golden light, Harry sent his thoughts to it. He couldn't hear anything more from the Headmaster but something was telling him to continue. _I want to go to him._

It was just a thought. A single line.

Then something tugged at his navel. He felt the cloak move to the side.

He could barely discern the Headmaster's voice. Instinct kicked in. Harry grasped his parent's hands tighter.

And then he felt himself _moving_.

* * *

Sirius was reeling. His mind was feeling fuzzy. His defences were holding. Barely. Voldemort was temporarily giving him relief which meant he was able to recover from some of the pain he had been in. He was constantly shaking. The effects of the Cruciatus was taking its toll.

Still he kept his eyes searching. Looking for anyway out, though being bound the way he was, it would be pretty much impossible. He sighed.

His eyes focused on Voldemort's form approaching him again.

 _Great. Here we go again._

Voldemort stopped in front of him, holding his wand loosely in his hand. "It would be beneficial for me to kill you now to prevent you from relying what you know to your friends."

Sirius smirked.

"But I suspect they already know. Why tell them and not me?"

Sirius resisted a laugh. Voldemort was really asking him that? "You're not my friend."

"Pity." Voldemort replied lazily. "I know you died and then came back. Tell me how you did that."

Now that was an easy question to answer. "I don't know." He didn't feel bad about that. He did know the answer since he had used the resurrection stone. But he wasn't going to let Voldemort know that.

"Really?"

Sirius decided to play along. "I was dead. How am I supposed to know what happened? I just woke up." Which was true. He had no memory of what had occurred between.

"Why do you insist on keeping things from me? You've changed the life you've lived through, haven't you?" stated Voldemort.

"Maybe."

"Don't take me as a fool, Black. I saw you fall through the Veil in your mind. I saw a boy with messy black hair. And that wasn't James Potter. I've seen him in your head before. Even if you will not tell me I feel assured that Harry Potter defeated me. I still want him dead but I will not attack him myself."

 _That's a relief._ At least Sirius had confirmation Voldemort would not be going after Harry himself. Horcruxes not withstanding.

"I have given you information, perhaps you could return the favour?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. He was surprised by Voldemort's attempt at politeness. "I have nothing to give. Why confirm when you can just guess anyway?"

"Because I need to know for sure. My guesses could be wrong."

"No. Make me confirm." Sirius' eyes flashed angrily.

"If you insist… _Crucio_!"

Baiting the Dark Lord wasn't a good idea. Sirius writhed as pain hit his body. And then he felt something bounce against his shields. Voldemort was attempting to get into his mind again.

 _No! No! NO!_

He fought against it. The fact Voldemort could get into his head without eye contact was unnerving but the Dark Lord was powerful, had more knowledge of dark magic than anyone else. Of course the Dark Lord could make it easier on himself by immobilising Sirius and forcing his eyes open. But if he did that he wouldn't be able to torture him effectively to enable weakening of Sirius' mental shields.

Through gritted teeth, Sirius managed to speak. "I… won't…!"

He felt sparks of pain through his head. The Dark Lord's mental onslaught worsened. He was battering the shields continuously, forcing Sirius to attempt to concentrate on his mind or his body. The more pain the torture curse caused the more Sirius wanted to concentrate on his body.

 _No!_

Despite the pain in his head and body, and the screams that were being ripped from his throat, Sirius was unable to ignore the unmistakable crack of Apparition that rocketed through the surrounding air.

The pain stopped immediately.

Groaning, Sirius turned his head and as he opened his eyes, he saw the last person he had expected to see.

The cold, cruel voice of Voldemort echoed around them.

"Potter. How nice of you to join us."

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **The next chapter is going to be quite epic… A lot will be happening. I have already started it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N) Well… this chapter just didn't want to end. I could have split this chapter in to two but I figured it would be better as one. I am amazed I managed to write nearly 7000 words in less than a week but I have! And it is quite epic too… Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Sunday 5** **th** **April 1992**

The invisibility cloak lay on the floor of Dumbledore's office. James stared at the spot where his son had just been. He was gone… And they were all still here. Shock fell onto his senses. Beside him, Lily collapsed to her knees and reached for the cloak. One word wailed from her mouth.

"HARRY!"

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon in the distance. Small rays of light were hitting areas of the graveyard. Harry blinked. In front of him stood Voldemort and just behind him was Sirius. But Harry rapidly became aware that something had gone drastically wrong. His parents were not beside him. Nor did he wear the invisibility cloak any more. He had come here on his _own_. His bond with Sirius hadn't allowed him to bring his parents or anyone else with him. They had underestimated everything.

Harry's breathing quickened. He was only eleven… He plunged his hand into his robe pockets and pulled out his wand. He didn't know enough magic to even fight in these circumstances. He trembled in fear, eyes wide with worry as Voldemort looked at him. A nasty smile curved up at the monster's lips.

The words he said shook Harry to the core.

"Potter. How nice of you to join us."

The smile on the snake-like face was deeply unnerving.

"Harry… How did… How did…" panted Sirius from behind Voldemort.

Harry could see the shock and horror on his godfather's face. He couldn't speak. His wand wasn't steady; the shakes coming from his body overcoming him.

"Is this Dumbledore's pitiful rescue attempt?" Voldemort cocked his head to the side. "A mere boy? Though how did you get past my wards? I know Dumbledore has been trying to find holes in it… but how did you?"

Harry swallowed.

The wand came up.

Harry's eyes widened.

Sirius shouted. "DIVE!"

Harry threw himself to the side as a red jet of light flew past him. He scrambled away, rolling, continuously moving. But then he felt intense pain in his chest and he collapsed in a heap. A scream rolled from his lips but he knew he hadn't been hit. Harry gingerly looked around and saw his godfather writhing on the ground. Voldemort was hurting him. Harry had felt it. Was seeing it. The wand was pointing at him.

Voldemort raised his wand, ending the curse, and glanced back at Harry. "You two are connected…"

Harry heard Sirius groan.

"How?"

Harry's lips trembled but he answered. "I don't know."

"Really? I do not believe that… Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort.

Harry shivered. He didn't like it when that monster said his name. He slowly got to his feet. He didn't feel very brave but he was a Gryffindor. They wouldn't shirk from danger. His fingers held onto his wand though he didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't duel. He had only mastered simple spells and they would all be useless in a duel. Especially in a duel with a dark wizard. He cast his green eyes around the graveyard. He saw Quirrell standing to the side, alongside someone who he was certain was Draco Malfoy's father.

"He doesn't know," coughed Sirius. This drew Voldemort's attention.

What didn't he know? Harry felt confused. How many more secrets were being kept from him?

Voldemort's eyes locked with Harry's. He had the feeling the Dark Lord was looking into his head… He turned his head away, closing his eyes.

"He doesn't know… Interesting…" mused Voldemort.

"I don't know what?" Harry couldn't help himself. He wanted to know. Curiosity got the better of his fear. "Sirius… what does he mean?"

"Shall I tell him, Black? Or will you?" the Dark Lord laughed.

Sirius growled low in his throat. He didn't answer.

"Your godfather hasn't been very talkative… However it has not prevented me from breaking into his mind. He has kept many secrets from you… Some of which I still need to learn but I know exactly how to get him to talk…" The curve of Voldemort's lips moved upwards.

Harry didn't appreciate the way he was talking or looking. He had the horrible feeling that he would be the one thing that would get Sirius talking.

"Black changed time, Potter. He travelled back and stopped me from attempting to kill you."

Harry's breathing hitched in his throat. His parents had always told him that Voldemort had wanted to kill them but the monster was making it sound like he had only wanted Harry. "But…" He trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

"In doing so Black became the Man-Who-Lived instead of you becoming the hero of the wizarding world. He took your place… Nullified the prophecy."

"Prophecy…?" gasped Harry.

Voldemort's cruel laughter echoed around the graveyard. "Your parents really have kept the truth from you, haven't they? You were my target ten years ago until Black intervened. I still desire your death, however, right now, you are more useful to me alive…." The wand in Voldemort's hand was now pointing straight at Harry's chest. "If Black will not talk through torture perhaps witnessing your pain will open his mouth?"

Stepping back involuntary, Harry looked for a way out. But he couldn't see one… He understood the concept of wards. If the Headmaster had been unable to break them down, he doubted he could do anything about it. He couldn't escape… He still had his wand.

" _Crucio_!"

The torture curse.

Harry stood frozen in fear as a red jet of light cascaded towards him. Time slowed around him. Reactions didn't kick in… Stock still with fear. He raised his arms in front of his face in an attempt at defence yet even his eleven year old mind knew this wouldn't stop the curse.

"NO!" Sirius' voice rocked out around the graveyard, reverberating through the air.

"WHAT?" Voldemort's voice sounded angry.

Harry, eyes scrunched tight, slowly lowered his arms. Green eyes widened. "What?" A blue shield hummed all around him, enclosing him in a protective barrier. He reached out and touched the fizzing blue field. Familiar warmth spread up his arm from his fingers and into his chest, warming his heart. He felt calm and loved. He knew that warmth. It echoed of Sirius. A smile tugged at his lips. Harry didn't understand much but he remembered what his mother had explained to him about how he had saved Sirius' life all those years ago. Now Sirius was returning the favour.

He sought Sirius and saw sweat falling down his face.

"How is this possible?" whispered Voldemort.

"I will not let you harm him."

Harry watched the Dark Lord slowly approach Sirius. Several curses ripped from Voldemort's mouth, all colliding with Sirius' body. Harry saw a slight flicker in the shield surrounding him but it didn't budge – he couldn't push forward any further. Pain erupted in his chest again as he both watched and felt the hurt his godfather was experiencing.

Raising his wand, Harry watched carefully as Quirrell approached the shield. The man tried to pass through it and grab Harry but the shield wouldn't allow him to pass. Harry was protected from any harm, providing Sirius could keep the shield summoned. But Harry had faith his godfather would do so, even if it meant exhausting himself.

Voldemort's anger was a sight to behold. He blasted several statues before throwing the killing curse at Harry. On instinct he ducked but the curse merely impacted against the shield. Nothing could get in and Harry couldn't get _out_.

"I expect if I killed you, the shield would break," stated Voldemort, looking at Sirius.

"Probably. But I know that isn't a… option." Sirius panted heavily. "You want what is in my head… You can't…. afford… to… kill… me."

Harry didn't know how Sirius could stay so calm when faced with Voldemort. Baiting him didn't seem like a sensible option.

"How do you think your godson will take it if I torture you in front of him? Do you really want him to see you suffer?" asked Voldemort.

Harry didn't want to see his godfather tortured.

"Better me then him," spat Sirius in return. "Besides…" he coughed. "He can close his eyes and cover his ears. You can't force him to watch."

Harry winced. He still felt fear but knowing he was safe for now certainly helped with the nerves that had been building up in his stomach. He kept his wand gripped tightly in his right hand.

Then Sirius screamed.

Placing his hands quickly over his ears and scrunching his eyes tightly closed, Harry blocked out the sound of his godfather's pain, though he couldn't ignore it as mingled pain reverberated in his chest. Even as he sat there, in the safety of the shield Sirius had erected for him, one thought entered Harry's mind. He only wished for one thing.

 _Mum. Dad. Please come._

* * *

There was only one thing James could think of doing. He knelt beside Lily who was still on the floor, clutching Harry's invisibility cloak in her hands. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. All James wanted to do was curse at the headmaster but he realised it wouldn't help his wife. It wouldn't help him either. Of course he could have transformed into Prongs and skewered something but he had long ago decided being an animal wasn't the best way to handle stressful situations.

"You know what we have to do now, don't you, Albus?" said James. He hoped the Headmaster would realise what he had to do.

"James… There is nothing I can do. This was our final option."

James shook his head. "No. It's not. And you damn well know it! You were more certain this would work which is why we offered Harry the choice! We shouldn't have assumed. We shouldn't have taken the risk but we did so because you refused to consider our other option! Snape be your pet spy to use when you want but my son and best friend are in danger! Snape is the only one who can get them out!"

"If I send Snape in without being summoned his life will be forfeit!" retorted Dumbledore. "Voldemort will know he is just a spy for me! If we play this right we will have a double-agent! We will need Severus inside Voldemort's circle! Snape's information will help us plan and stay one step ahead of the game."

"I DON'T CARE!" roared James. "My son is in danger!"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed angrily. "James –"

"NO!"

A soft voice stopped him in his tracks. "No, James. We can't."

James glanced at his wife, seeing her tear-stained but dry tears on her cheeks. "Lils…"

She shook her head. Red tresses fell about her shoulders. "No. I understand… We chose to allow Harry the choice to help us. We knew the dangers. What Sirius and Harry have is unique. We shouldn't have assumed that Harry could take us along with him. None of us have the connection he does with Sirius."

"But we can't just leave him…" moaned James. Their son. Would they even see him alive again? Morbid as it sounded James was truly worried for his son. If Sirius had refused to speak then Harry could be used to force him to talk.

"We are not going to leave him," stated Lily, pulling herself up and dragging James with her. "I have an idea."

Remus spoke up for the first time since they had realised Harry had followed the bond without them. "Does it involve all of us going to Little Hangleton?"

She nodded. "It does. Professor Dumbledore, you may be the most powerful wizard alive today but even you are not infallible to failure. You've tried to get through the wards at the graveyard. But I haven't. And you know I am _good_ at it."

Suddenly James gripped her arm. "Wait a minute… Did you test to see if the wards worked on animals?"

Lily gasped. "Yes…!" Realisation sparkled in her eyes.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I did not… It is an oversight I should have considered… however the likelihood of Voldemort erecting wards that did not guard against animals would be minimal."

But James was now grinning. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

* * *

Sirius could feel his energy draining. It was a struggle to keep his focus upon the shield he had placed around Harry. He didn't know if it would remain in place if he refocused his attention elsewhere. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

"Why not just tell me what I want to know? You will spare yourself the pain."

"No. You already know enough." Sirius gritted his teeth. He was not going to let this monster win.

"As soon as that shield falls that boy will be mine." Voldemort leaned in close to his captive.

"I won't let it fall," stated Sirius, determined.

"You can't keep it up forever. And when it does its goodbye Potter."

"Yeah… that really gives me the incentive to lower the shield," snorted Sirius.

A thin, white hand grasped his hair, pushing his head back, exposing his neck. Voldemort's breath evaporated on his skin. "I could snap your neck. That would solve all my problems."

"No, it won't," stated Sirius, "because you don't know what Harry is capable of. You need to know. Otherwise you cannot risk killing him."

"I don't have to be the one to kill him do I?" smiled Voldemort.

Sirius's fear leapt up into his mouth. He hadn't expected that answer.

"Of course I could simply knock you unconscious."

Sirius had been surprised Voldemort hadn't attempted that tactic yet.

"However I know as soon as you wake you would put another shield up around him. Whatever connection you share with the Potter boy is, it overrides all my knowledge of magic. I cannot predict what will happen… and I am not in the mood to experiment. Mark my words, Black, if I want your precious godson dead it is in my power to make it happen. Your shield is only delaying the inevitable."

"Understood." Sirius' head was slammed back into the ground. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he shook his head to clear them from his vision. Harry was only safe because Voldemort didn't want to kill him just yet. If he wanted Harry dead, all he needed to do was potentially knock Sirius unconscious and the shield should lower, exposing Harry to him.

The wand came up again. "Now. Where were we?"

"Torturing me?" supplied Sirius.

Voldemort growled. " _Crucio_!"

* * *

Harry stayed on the floor of the shield, eyes clamped shut and his hands remaining over his ears. He felt utterly helpless. He couldn't do anything to help Sirius but he really wanted to. He knew Sirius would be happier if he stayed safe. Despite covering his ears, Harry couldn't drown out the sound of Sirius' screams, though they were nullified a bit.

He just kept thinking the same thing over and over. _Mum, Dad. Help us. Please._

* * *

They stood on a hill overlooking the graveyard. The sky was becoming lighter as the sun rose in the distance. A slight wind wrapped around them as they stood there. Below them were the wards Voldemort had erected around him. Within that area were Harry and Sirius. They couldn't hear or see anything but they all felt the compulsion to turn around and walk away. It didn't work so well on them as they were prepared for the trickeries Voldemort would use on them.

It also didn't help that Lily was the best at charms. She had the uncanny ability to dig deep into wards and pull them apart, a skill she had used during the war. She just seemed to know how they worked and where the weak spots were. She had never encountered Voldemort's wards before and they were far more refined than what she was used to.

But her desire to rescue her son fuelled her.

The others stood silently behind her, waiting for when she gave them the signal.

James leaned in close to Remus. "I hope she doesn't intend to bring all the wards down at once."

Remus shook his head. "No. I bet she's hoping to change the mechanism in how they work. However we need to get you in there. If there isn't a defence against animals…"

"Prongs will indeed have been useful," smiled James.

Remus frowned. "Prongs has been useful many times, mate."

James shrugged. "I know. But this is probably the only time I can use this. Once I'm seen and I transform back then Voldemort will know my secret and he will likely guess Sirius is one too." He didn't think of the other Animagus who had joined them on their pre-adult adventures. He had long forgotten about him.

Lily turned to face them. "Ok, I think we're good to go. I cannot find any curse or spell which repels animals or any Animagus. We know there are Animagus-repelling charms however we are in luck. Voldemort has not considered these necessary. I've also managed to insert quite a few kinks into the shields too. Given enough time I could bring them down. Or alter them enough that would allow anyone who does not have a Dark Mark to get in and out. If I bring them down we would be risking the exposure of our world… It is getting light."

Clearing his throat, the Headmaster approached them. "I think it would be mutually beneficial if we leave the wards intact as much as possible. Whilst the wards are up, Voldemort cannot Apparate."

"Neither can we," intoned James.

"No. However we can still escape from the wards. Lily, please continue to work on the wards. If we can enter without Dark Marks that would be very helpful indeed. James… Are you ready?"

James nodded. He had always been ready. "I am."

"James…" whispered Lily. "Please be safe. Keep them both from harm."

A slight smile tugged at his lips. "I will." Hugging his wife, James took a deep breath, standing straight and tall. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and felt his arms lengthen, his neck grow longer and then he fell forward, his hooves touching the ground as he completed the transformation. Opening his eyes he saw Lily standing in front of him, her eyes shining with hope and fear all at once. Inclining his head, James bent his hind legs and leapt through the wards, and into hell.

* * *

Sirius groaned, sweat pouring down his face. His body hurt so much and he couldn't stop shaking. Overuse of the cruciatus curse on him was beginning to show its affects. Voldemort knew the dangers of it. He wouldn't want Sirius to go insane but still… If Sirius did lose his mind he would be unable to maintain the shields in his head and the Dark Lord would easily be able to trawl through his memories.

Sirius bit his lips, pulling his body as tight as possible despite the bonds around his arms and legs. The pain seemed to have stopped and he risked opening an eye.

Voldemort still stood in front of him, wand hanging loosely at his side. "You died and came back. You wouldn't be fighting me so personally if you didn't know more. What did I do?"

Oh Voldemort was clever. He was baiting Sirius in the right way.

"I killed your friends, didn't I? Potter and his Mudblood wife. Somehow their son survived my attack… How?"

This was bad. Voldemort was now taking educated guesses. Unless he had seen more in Sirius' head and had been keeping it quiet until now.

Sirius kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to answer. Wasn't going to let that monster get to him.

"I did see in your head a boy with a lightning shaped scar on his head. That can only be a scar from the remnants of a failed dark magic attack. Clearly I was defeated but by what? Why not tell me? What harm is there?"

Sirius decided to answer this time. "Because if I fail to end this…" he panted, "then what happened originally could still come to pass."

"Ah but it won't. Now that I know Harry Potter is the prophetic chosen one then I will not be the one to touch him. In fact his death will be handed down to him by a loyal Death Eater. I will not risk attacking the boy in case he gets lucky."

Sirius hadn't confirmed Harry's place within the prophecy but his silence on the subject was giving Voldemort ammunition to believe that he could guess, and, unfortunately for him, it seemed he was excellent at making the correct guesses. He knew what Harry had been and what he still could be. If Voldemort had already decided to not attack Harry directly, would he still attempt to murder Neville Longbottom?

"But there is one thing I do require from you. How much do you _really know_?"

Sirius laughed. "You've asked me that a lot already. I'm still not talking!" He had the unnerving feeling Voldemort was seeking to discover if Sirius knew about his Horcruxes. If he was then it might explain why he had yet to see the snake anywhere. If Voldemort suspected he was aware of them, he would try his best to keep his pet snake out of view until he was certain Sirius was not aware of the existence of his Horcruxes. Sirius' knowledge of them were kept under lock and key. He would not be letting that piece of information out.

"I will break you, Black."

"Give it your best shot!" Sirius dared.

"Gladly." Voldemort rose his wand again.

Sirius braced himself, shutting his eyes.

" _Cruc-!_ "

" _Stupefy! Stupefy!_ "

 _What?_ Sirius risked a glance. To his surprise and utter bafflement he saw James standing by the edge of the wards, wand in hand, a look of fury etched onto his features as he flung off spells left, right and centre. _How the hell did he get in here?_

* * *

He had got through the wards with ease. As soon as he had, he transformed back into his human form. The first thing he had noticed was that he hadn't been seen as the backs of two Death Eaters stood away from him, their faces looking towards Voldemort and the bound man on the ground.

 _Sirius!_

He sought his son and focused upon him between the two Death Eaters and Voldemort. He seemed to be wrapped in a shield. James didn't have time to wonder why Harry was where he was, he just hoped the shield was Sirius' doing rather than Voldemort's.

 _But if he could get to Harry, surely Voldemort would be torturing him instead of Sirius?_ It was a valid question that James didn't really care for the answer.

He saw Voldemort's wand come up, pointing directly at Sirius. The torture curse formed on the monster's lips. James reacted. He stupefied both of the Death Eater's in quick succession and they dropped like flies.

Unfortunately his actions had garnered him Voldemort's attention.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

 _Shit!_

James dived, rolling in the dirt, bringing his wand arm up and throwing off a variety of curses towards Voldemort. He scrambled behind a tombstone, leaning his back against it. His heart was beating fast in his chest. He had been very surprised he had been able to sneak through the wards and not be noticed but now he was the prime target.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE, POTTER?" Voldemort's fury was incense.

"Magic!" he responded.

"I can just torture your friend if you do not surrender."

"I thought you'd threaten me with my son rather than my best friend!" retorted James. "Or can you not get to Harry?"

The Dark Lord didn't answer.

"I guess Sirius did something that has prevented you from using my son against him. I bet you really hate him now, right?" James continued to bait Voldemort, which probably wasn't the wisest of moves, but at this moment, he didn't exactly care. He had to use the time he had to keep the Dark Lord busy so Lily could continue to work on the wards. Once she had managed to change the code to allow people without Dark Marks in, they would join him.

For now he was on his own.

* * *

Harry had heard the commotion.

And he opened his eyes.

Surprise coursed through him as he saw his father dive behind a gravestone. Leaping to his feet, Harry pressed the palms of his hands to the fizzing shield around him. He couldn't get through it but he pressed his face closer. " _Dad_."

If his father was here, his mother wouldn't be too far behind.

Just how had his father got in?

"It doesn't matter. Dad's here. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Lily was working hard. Dark energy coursed through her as she immersed herself in the wards. She found the strand she was looking for. It was this spell that prevented anyone without a Dark Mark from entering the area. During the first war, once Snape had defected, the knowledge of how to bring down those wards had been very useful.

Though Lily had been helping in the creation of a spell to disable that type of ward, Severus had given them the answer. Now she was using his knowledge to benefit her work.

" _Reversio et warde!/_ " she whispered.

The ward reversed.

It remained intact however the instruction had been reversed. Instead of allowing only people who had Dark Marks, it now prevented anyone with a Dark Mark from exiting or entering the wards. If she had completed her task correctly, Lily and Remus and the Headmaster should be able to walk through the wards with ease.

She turned to face them, brushing a bit of stray red hair back behind her ears. "It's done. Voldemort shouldn't be able to escape now, unless he breaks the wards, which he could easily do since he did create them. But we should be good to go through without any problems."

"Very good," replied her old Headmaster.

Remus stepped up beside Lily. "Ready?"

All three turned to face the invisible wards in front of them.

"On three?" checked Lily.

The two others nodded.

She began to count down. Gripping Remus' hand, Lily squeezed hard.

"One."

 _It will be fine. Harry will be okay and James hasn't been there long enough to get himself killed._

"Two."

 _But what if James and Harry are dead?_

Fear built up in her stomach but Lily ignored it. She was overreacting.

"Three."

They stepped through the wards.

* * *

"Tell me, Potter, how much do you know about Black's past life?" Voldemort taunted.

James bit his lip. So this was the game Voldemort wanted to play.

"Perhaps you will be more willing to discuss this with me… Black seems very unwilling to even acknowledge to me that he died and came back…"

James' eyes bulged in his sockets. _He knows that much?_

"Yeah, well, you will find I'm not so forthcoming either!" James twisting round, thrust his arm over the tombstone and shot off a non-verbal curse. To his dismay Voldemort battled it away before it could hit. He really shouldn't have been expecting it to hit.

"Pity. You could have saved your son."

Those words turned James' blood ice cold. Even though his brain was yelling at him to stop, James exposed himself, standing up from his position behind the tombstone, only to be hit by a Body-Bind curse. His arms snapped to his sides and his wand stayed clutched tightly in his right hand as he fell back to the earth.

 _Damn._

He should have listened to his brain.

* * *

"DAD!" Harry yelled. He knew he wasn't dead as he hadn't been hit by a lethal curse… but to see him fall was heart-breaking. _Dad…_ Hopelessness filled him. All Harry wanted to do was help but he couldn't break through this shield and if he did… _I know what will happen._

Voldemort would torture him in front of Sirius. And Sirius, seeking to save Harry, would do anything to stop Voldemort harming him. Harry would be Sirius' downfall. He couldn't risk hurting Sirius by trying to force his way through the shield protecting him.

His eyes glued on his father's form, Harry watched silently, hoping against hope that further help was on its way.

* * *

Sirius stared up into Voldemort's laughing eyes. He smirked. "I don't know why you are laughing. If James is here then you can bet Dumbledore will not be too far behind."

"They can't get through my wards." The red eyes burned.

Sirius didn't flinch. "Yet James got through." He didn't know how his friend had managed it but he had a sneaky feeling it had something to do with the specific coding of the wards. And if so, Sirius realised it was very likely Lily was just outside the wards along with Dumbledore and Remus. She was busy decoding the wards to allow the access. Not enough to alter them so Voldemort would notice, just enough that would allow them to slip through.

"But no one else did which suggests he has an ability others do not have."

Sirius stilled. He had a feeling Voldemort already knew or he had made an educated guess.

"My wards are far too powerful for anyone to tamper with. Whatever enabled Potter to get through was an oversight which I can easily remedy," snarled the Dark Lord.

"Oh… I don't think so, Tom."

Grinning, Sirius leaned to the side and saw, standing behind Voldemort was Lily, her long red hair tied back, and a furious expression on her face as she pointed her wand at the Dark Lord.

"Ah, the Mudblood."

Sirius growled low in his throat. Lily didn't even blink.

"I'm not the only one who is here, Tom." It was bold of her to call Voldemort by his Muggle name but Lily seemed to be determined to hack Voldemort off. "We didn't come here without a plan."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "You won't win."

A smile quirked at Lily's lips. "Oh, I think we will." She stepped aside. "Albus?"

The Headmaster strolled in to view. "Hello Tom."

"DUMBLEDORE!" Voldemort pointed his wand straight at the Headmaster. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The Headmaster stepped aside calmly, his gaze not wavering. "You have only one option, Tom. Surrender."

Voldemort laughed. "I have many other options too." He pointed his wand at Sirius. "Care to see your hero die?"

"I thought you wanted what was in my head," stated Sirius. He didn't feel worried.

Voldemort didn't answer. His attention was focused on Dumbledore and Lily and not on Sirius. He may be pointing his wand at Sirius but his body was away from him, his gaze upon the two people in front of him.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius whipped his head around to the side. Remus was beside him, crouching low. Before Sirius could ask, his friend had already answered the question that had been forming on his lips.

"After we stepped through the wards I went around the area and sneaked up. Voldemort was far too concentrated on you to notice us arriving. It gave us the advantage. We figured if we can get you freed Voldemort will flee," grinned Remus, cutting the ropes that bound Sirius' limbs together with the rest of his body.

Freedom suited him. Sirius wrenched his arms out from behind his back, stretching them carefully. It hurt to move them as they had been locked in position for so long. He eyed the wound he had suffered during the ritual. Blood stained his right arm. He disliked the notion of Voldemort using his blood to resurrect himself however Sirius was grateful it had been him rather than Harry.

"You haven't got a spare wand, have you?" asked Sirius.

"Better. I've got yours." Remus pulled from his pocket another wand. "I took it from Malfoy. It was poking out of his pocket." Of course they were still unconscious after James had stunned them. Voldemort hadn't bothered to revive them.

Sirius took his wand gleefully. "Thanks." His right arm hurt with the movement and he transferred his wand to his left. He wasn't used to using his left arm for magic but he had no choice. "I'm not going to do well here."

"Just stay low. Try and make your way around the perimeter until you get closer to Dumbledore and Lily. I need to revive James. Then we are good to –" Remus trailed off, suddenly grabbing Sirius by the arm and yanking him to the left.

Both men rolled in the dust as a curse struck where they had been standing only mere moments before.

Sirius grabbed Remus, pushing him behind a tombstone. "Stay down!" he hissed.

"I'm not finished with you, Black!"

"Yeah, well, I'm finished with you!" retorted Sirius, feeling reckless. Antagonising Voldemort wasn't the best move but at least he could now defend himself. He leaned in close to Remus. "If the wards are down why can't we just make a break for it here?"

Remus bit his lip. "We could… but we need to revive James. And get Harry. What did you do?"

"I… protected Harry." Sirius knew what he had to do. But he couldn't do it until they were closer to the boy. "Moony, I have a plan." It should work; at least he assumed it would, though his plans had a habit of going wrong. "I can't just let the shield drop. Someone needs to be there to protect Harry. If I can get to him…"

Remus guessed the rest. Years of knowing Sirius had enabled him to predict what the other wanted to do. "You can protect him. Get him out of the wards and Apparate to safety. Once that is done…"

"… then the rest of you will follow," finished Sirius.

Remus nodded. "The important thing is getting you both out of here safely. I'll cover for you whilst I head for James. You're going to need it."

Sirius was shaking. The effects of the torture he had been put through was beginning to affect him. He knew his inhabitations were going to be messed up. He daren't risk a battle with Voldemort. That would be one way ticket to being captured again.

"Come on. Let's go." Remus stood up and immediately shielded against a curse Voldemort had set his way.

Sirius ran behind Remus as best as he could as the two moved back around. Now and then Voldemort threw curses their way however he was more concentrated on Dumbledore who was now engaging him in a real duel. The two Death Eaters James had stunned not that long ago were still out, giving Sirius and Remus the chance to make their way around towards Harry's location without any further distractions.

Whilst Sirius ducked behind another tombstone, Remus ran for James. Lily was already beside her husband, having moved aside from the main duel in the minutes since it had begun. She had already revived James, meaning all they had to do was collect Harry and they could attempt an escape whilst the Headmaster kept the Dark Lord distracted.

Sirius peered around the tombstone, careful to not allow Voldemort to catch sight of him. He knew the Dark Lord would aim for him if he saw him out of the safety of cover. He was close enough to Harry that he could risk saying his name. "Harry!"

The boy looked up at him, terrified. "Padfoot?"

"Harry, I'm going to lower the shield. Run for your parents."

"But… Voldemort…" Harry feared the Dark Lord would target him.

Sirius had already prepared for that eventuality. "I'll take care of it." It was the only way to keep Harry safe. He didn't want to but he would have to leap out into the open.

"But you're hurt…" the boy trailed off.

"I know," admitted Sirius, feeling the strain in his muscles. Sweat was already forming on his face. "We need to reach your parents and Remus. I have to expose myself so you can reach safety." He gripped his wand tightly in his hand, determination on his face. "I'm going to lower the shield," he continued, "leap out in front of you and defend you. We'll make our way over to them together. Okay?"

Harry nodded nervously.

Reaching into the link he shared with Harry, Sirius yanked at the bond. He didn't know how to drop the shield but he figured if he yanked it might just work. The bond frizzled. He saw Harry's wide eyes and the shield protecting the boy flicker. He yanked again. The shield dropped and Sirius dived out from behind the gravestone, shooting a curse straight at Voldemort as the Dark Lord quickly turned his attention upon his prisoner. Sirius moved quickly as Harry dashed towards the safety of his parents.

A stunning curse brushed past his shoulder and Sirius made a desperate dive for the tombstones in which the others now hid behind.

But something hit his legs. Another stunner and he collapsed, his arm flinging out helplessly as he began to crash to the ground.

Yet Lily was there, tugging him back even as he fell, her petite hand landing in his flailing palm, and pulling him forward and behind the tombstone.

Voldemort screeched in fury.

Then, James, Lily and Remus all rose, standing directly in front of Sirius and Harry. All three threw curses towards Voldemort, even as the Headmaster began to retreat. There was no point in staying now they had retrieved what they had come for.

Sirius' legs felt weak. He could barely move them. _No! I have to get out of here!_ Concentration echoed in his brain. Supported by Harry, and pushed back by Remus, even as the werewolf continued to defend them, Sirius stumbled, moving back, his breathing coming hard and fast.

"Nearly there," whispered Lily over her shoulder.

Then Sirius felt something push against his shoulder and he lost sight of Voldemort as he fell sideways through the protective wards. He landed on his side on patchy grass, wincing in pain.

"Sorry," apologised Harry, who had lost his grip on him.

"S'alright…" panted Sirius. He felt so weak and tired. His body hurt so much.

Then James, Lily and Remus fell through the wards.

All was quiet though they all knew only a few metres away an intense duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore was taking place but they had lost it from view thanks to the protective wards surrounding the Graveyard.

"Padfoot… are you okay?" asked James. "Harry?"

"Yeah… just tired…"

"Mum… I'm fine…" Harry tried to push his mother away as she enveloped him in a hug.

"We thought we'd lost you." Small tears were leaking from her eyes.

Remus glanced around. "We should move. Get back to Hogwarts."

"I don't think I have the strength to Apparate," explained Sirius, still lying in the grass.

"I'll help you," said Remus. "Buddy Apparate you back."

James knelt beside Sirius on his right side, being careful not to pull at the injured arm whilst Remus crouched on the left. On three they hoisted Sirius to his feet, holding on to him to keep him steady.

"I'll see you back at the office." Lily nodded at three men, then, twirled with Harry's hand in her right and both Disapparated.

"Dumbledore?" asked Sirius. The Headmaster had not yet emerged.

"He's fine," said James. "He was retreating but he wanted to give us time to get you both out." He grasped Sirius tighter.

"Okay…" Sirius blinked. "Let's… go… before I lose consciousness."

"To Hogwarts," nodded Remus.

James inclined his head.

Together, they twisted on the spot and Apparated to Hogwarts.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you for all the comments so far!**

 **So a few notes to go with this chapter…**

James was able to get through the wards before Lily managed to disable the Dark Mark only entry because of his animagus form. As he is recongised as an animal in that form, the fact that his human self doesn't have a Dark Mark didn't matter.

Harry and Sirius' bond is brought up in this chapter a bit more. This will now be explored further, especially since Harry is now more aware of it and of Sirius' origins.

I didn't want to go into detail of Dumbledore's and Voldemort's duel, mainly because it was more of a distraction for the others to rescue Sirius and Harry. I may or may not cover their duel at the start of the next chapter. I have yet to decide on that.

What Voldemort really wanted to know from Sirius is whether he knows about his Horcruxes, which was why he was so desperate to get into Sirius' head. At the moment Sirius' secret is safe… but for how long? If Voldemort does discover his Horcruxes are missing he could always make more…

Also _Reversio et warde_ I just made up because it sounded good in my head. If I have a chance to I will try to look up the proper latin. It's meant to imply 'reverse the wards'.

 **I hope to post the next chapter again soon though it will not be as long as this one, as this chapter did run away from me!**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N)** **Hello! I had difficulty writing this chapter which is why it took longer. I do have a request to make of my reviewers. Please DO NOT review if all you are doing is mentioning about why there hasn't been an update yet. I had written quite a bit of this chapter a week ago and was poised to finish it and update a lot earlier than now, however a reviewer posted saying 'its been quite a long time since you posted a new chapter, isn't it?'. Obviously I know the review in question really means they are enjoying it and want more and I am grateful for your support but please do not review if all you are going to comment on is that it has been this long since an update.**

 **I'd rather write good quality chapters rather than quick, rushed ones the night before which had been happening quite often with this story. I was not happy with the work I was producing. And everyone who has supported this story has been the best. You've all been supportive of my decision to have more time between updates. It allows me more time to plan out the story too.**

 **Sorry I had to get this out of my system because it really frustrated me when I got that review. This rant is more directed at the reviewer than anything but since it was anonymous I couldn't respond. And it would probably happen again if I didn't say anything.**

 **Anyway… without further ado… here is the next chapter…**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Sunday 5** **th** **April 1992**

They arrived in Dumbledore's office. Lily had already pulled Harry away from the centre of the room and was now hugging him, whispering into his hair as her son held his mother tightly. Upon Apparating back into the office, James moved towards his wife and son, leaving Sirius in the care of Remus. Sirius had, on arrival, promptly fainted. He now lay off to the side whilst Remus tended to him. Years of having to look after himself after his monthly transformations had taught Remus a lot about healing.

Minutes later there was another loud pop and Albus Dumbledore arrived. Without saying a word he quickly raised his wand and muttered quite a few words. Then, when he was finished, he turned to the others that occupied his office.

"James, Lily… I am relieved Harry is safe," he said quietly.

James looked around. "It was a close one, Albus. Things could have been so much worse…" He glanced at his best friend. "Moony… how is he?"

"Exhausted… I think," answered Remus. "He's used up a lot of magic. I'm only an expert on physical wounds… not mental ones." He lifted up Sirius' right arm. "There is only so much I can do with this wound too. It's very deep."

James' eyes widened. "Albus?"

"It is as I feared…" sighed the Headmaster. "In place of Harry in the ritual, Voldemort used Sirius. Sirius' blood now runs in the veins of Lord Voldemort."

"What does that mean for Sirius?" asked Remus.

"I'm not sure. I would like to think on it before I talk to you all. I will share my suspicions with you, of course. But I believe it is pertinent to get Sirius the help he needs." He waved his wand and a silver Patronus leapt forth from his wand. He spoke rapidly. The Patronus wheeled around and flew off through the door. "I have informed Poppy that Sirius will need immediate medical attention and to prepare a bed for him." He turned towards Sirius' prone body and then levitated him off the floor. "Harry should also be checked over by Madam Pomfrey as well."

"But I'm fine!" protested Harry, pulling away from his mother.

James glared at his son. "You're getting checked out. We need to be sure."

Harry nodded.

"Then let us proceed to the hospital wing," said Dumbledore.

* * *

Pain shot through his body as consciousness slowly returned. He felt drips of water on his lips as the darkness lightened. Groaning, Sirius opened his eyes and found Remus starring down at him.

"Urgh… you are not the face I want to wake up to…" Sirius quipped.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I see you are back to your normal self, despite what has happened."

Sirius grimaced. He really wasn't. It just seemed the most obvious thing to say when greeted with either Remus or James leaning over him. If it had been Lily he probably would have greeted her with 'I could get used to this', in which her immediate response would have been to slap him across the face. "I'm far from it, Remus…" He tried to sit up but found his whole body ached. With his friend's help, Sirius sat up in bed, with pillows propped up behind him.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked.

"Like someone used me for playtime." His whole body ached. His head still hurt from the intrusions Voldemort had attempted on his mind. He hated how the Dark Lord had got in to his head. "Rem… I need to speak to Dumbledore. It's urgent."

"Sirius… what happened?" Remus' face paled.

Sirius swallowed. He lowered his gaze. He couldn't bear to look at his friend. He didn't want to be judged for his weakness. "Voldemort got into my head. I don't really know how much he knows… And Harry… Harry deserves to know the truth."

"That isn't up to you, Sirius, and you know that," said James, who was leaning against the wall, having stayed silent this long time.

Sirius hadn't realised James was there. "I know… But Harry will have questions. Voldemort told him things."

James' eyes boggled slightly. "Harry hasn't said anything."

"He will…" advised Sirius. He winced as pain shot up his right arm. "I thought Poppy would have fixed this arm…"

"She did," replied Remus. "You're still healing Sirius."

"How is Harry?"

"Safe. He wasn't injured which surprised us," answered James. "Lily is with him. She won't let him out of her sight."

"I bet Harry loves that," smirked Sirius.

James chuckled. "He doesn't." His expression turned serious. "What did you do? Harry was protected…How?"

Sirius frowned. He knew it had been their bond which had enabled him to save Harry's life. But how could he put it into words? "Our bond… Voldemort tried to hurt Harry. I didn't do anything consciously… I just didn't want Harry to get hurt. I wanted to protect him. Then a shield appeared around him which I knew was my doing as I felt my strength – or what I had left – powering it. I don't know how I managed to keep it up because Voldemort kept on torturing me… I protected Harry because it was the right thing to do. This bond of ours needs exploring, James. We cannot just ignore this. Harry is aware of it and he is aware of what I am as well."

"Voldemort told him that?"

Sirius nodded. "That's why he will have questions. Pre-empt them by telling him the truth. We already lost his trust once with the diary… let's not do so again. By the way… what did happen after I was taken?" It didn't feel like they had only been in the Chamber the night before, about to confront the diary manifestation of Tom Riddle. It seemed ages ago that had happened. So much had gone on since then, in such a short space of time.

James grimaced. "A lot."

"How did you defeat him?" Sirius was curious.

"With miraculous ease, surprisingly," grinned James. "Lily was scary."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Now he felt intrigued. "What did she do?"

"Harry still had the diary under his clothes. She took it from him. Riddle didn't expect us to have Horcrux destroying instruments on ourselves. Lily taunted him and then just, quite casually, with practically no emotion, stabbed a fang into the diary. She was scary as hell."

Sirius shuddered. "Glad I wasn't there." He grimaced. "Though if I'd had a choice between facing Voldemort and a scary Lily, I'd pick Voldemort every time."

"I think I'd pick Lily… as long as her anger wasn't directed at me," grinned James.

"You're the only one insane enough to pick a Dark Lord over a Muggleborn witch," laughed Remus, chuckling.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

The curtain beside his bed opened. Dumbledore stood there. "Ah Sirius, you are awake. Excellent. I need to talk to you about what happened at the Graveyard."

Sirius nodded. He needed to anyway. "James and Remus will stay. What we both need to say can be heard by them both."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Of course. I had no intention of turning either of them away. I am certain James would not have left, even if I had asked him to."

"You're right about that." James folded his arms across his chest.

Dumbledore stepped inside the small cubicle Sirius occupied. " _Silencio!_ I do not wish for us to be overheard." He turned his blue eyes upon Sirius. "Now, please, tell me everything what happened to you."

Sirius had expected this. Dumbledore needed the full story, when all Sirius wanted to talk about was the information Voldemort had learned from him. _I really hope he doesn't suspect me knowing about the Horcruxes…_ Even if Voldemort did assume Sirius knew of them, he would have to go and check on them and make sure they were all still safe and protected. "Before I start… can I just ask… did any of you see a snake in the Graveyard at all?"

James and Remus shook their heads.

"I did," confirmed Dumbledore. "It was well hidden. Not easily seen. Our duel was short. Once you had escaped him, Voldemort decided to flee. He quickly took down all the wards, revived Quirrell and Lucius Malfoy, both of whom Disapparated instantly upon seeing me there, and then Voldemort hissed the word ' _Nagini'_ in which a snake appeared from a grassy edge close to where you were being held captive, Sirius. Once she had reached Voldemort, he Disapparated."

Sirius perked up. "Do you think it is a Horcrux?"

"I believe it is very possible. I am surprised none of you were attacked by her. This suggests that Voldemort had given her specific instructions to stay low and not reveal herself unless called for. Though snakes do obey Parseltongue they are single minded that if prey comes they will ignore all other instruction. If a part of Voldemort's soul is within the snake, it kept her from doing anything that will endanger itself. I would assume it is a Horcrux."

Sirius nodded. "Then there are two Horcruxes left. The snake and something we cannot identify yet."

"We will find it, Padfoot," reassured James.

"I hope so… But Voldemort is back now… We are running out of time. I want to finish this before it gets worse for our world," explained Sirius.

"Voldemort hid for a while originally, did he not?" enquired the Headmaster.

Sirius nodded. "He did. Whether he was revealed after I died or not we'll never know… It was about a year between his return and my death… That timeline is moot now… But whatever you do, Dumbledore, do not go to the Ministry with this. They will not believe you." He remembered what it had been like for Harry. "We need wait until he moves out into the open but recruit as many people as we can."

"You're talking about reviving the Order of the Phoenix…" nodded Dumbledore. "I was intending on doing so myself and I will see to it that the relevant people will be brought into our circle to prevent the threat Voldemort presents from expanding any further."

A sense of relief rushed through Sirius. They could prepare better this time round. Even if they stayed silent about it, if they managed to acquire support from within the Ministry on the sly than they would still be far more prepared than they had been in Sirius' original timeline. He caught the Headmaster's eyes and knew it was time to relieve his experiences in the Graveyard. "I'm just going to be blunt about this, Albus… Voldemort got into my head. I couldn't stop him from breaking down my defences."

"Ah… I feared that he had. Do you know what he learned?" the Headmaster's tone was soft and non-accusatory.

"The night I defeated him he saw an image of _my Harry_ with a scar on his forehead. He told me he had guessed Harry had become the Boy-Who-Lived. In the Graveyard he asked me to confirm it… I didn't answer. Later he used Legilimency on me… I was concentrating so hard on keeping the barriers up that I didn't notice someone approaching and hitting me on the head. I lost my focus…" He bit his lip, shame flooding through him.

"Diversionary tactics," sighed the Headmaster. "What did he see?"

"My…death…" admitted Sirius. "He knows that I didn't just choose to come back in time… He knows I died and then came back. I still didn't answer but he knows my silence means he is correct. He wanted to know how I did it. I can't remember anything from between dying and waking up here. I did tell Voldemort that as I genuinely do not know…" He noticed Dumbledore's expression briefly change. What did the Headmaster know that he hadn't told him? "Voldemort told me he still wanted Harry dead but he will not attack him directly himself. He is afraid that Harry will defeat him… despite the changes I have made… He doesn't know how Harry survived that night…"

James sighed. "So Harry is still in danger but Voldemort will not come after him?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. I think Voldemort still believes in the prophecy but is actively trying to work around it. It was after that Harry appeared in the Graveyard."

Grimacing James pulled a face. "It should have been all of us."

Sirius understood. "I think the bond is exclusive to Harry and I. Only we can have the benefits from it and no one else. Voldemort figured out I share a bond with Harry. Then…" His mouth twitched. "Voldemort read Harry's mind."

"That bastard went in my son's head?" growled James angrily.

"Yes… He was looking for information on me… Which is something Harry does not have."

"Harry knows the truth," guessed the Headmaster.

"Partly. Not a full explanation. Voldemort told Harry he tried to kill him when he was a baby. He informed him of the prophecy… Not the contents just that it was the reason why he went after him. He told Harry I was refusing to elaborate so would torture him instead of me… When Voldemort cast the torture curse at Harry there was one thing I wanted more than anything and that was to protect him. I didn't do it consciously but my anguish and fear of Harry being hurt must have triggered our bond. A shield appeared around Harry protecting him. Harry couldn't get out either. I could feel power coursing through my veins. I had some control over the shield once it was there, however no control over the creation of it. Voldemort theorised if he killed me or knocked me unconscious the shield would break."

Remus frowned. "Why didn't he just knock you unconscious?"

"Because he was dealing with a power he knows not," answered Dumbledore. "The original prophecy is making itself known."

Sirius paled. "I think Voldemort also realised if he did knock me unconscious, as soon as I woke our bond would do something to keep Harry protected. My instinct is to keep Harry safe. Always. Never let any harm come to him. Voldemort said he would torture me in front of Harry… I, err, wisely informed Harry he could just close his eyes and cover his ears, which he did. Voldemort kept on taunting me about what he would do to Harry once the shield fell. That only gave me incentive to keep it strong." He shivered.

James rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And then?"

"Voldemort guessed you and Lily had died. That he had killed you in my original timeline. But what Voldemort really wanted from me was to find out how much I _really_ knew." Sirius emphasised the last few words.

"Horcruxes!" breathed Remus. "That's what he was looking for when he got into your head!"

Sirius nodded. "Exactly. And then you arrived, Prongs."

"And distracted him." James smiled smugly.

"Yeah…." Sirius turned his head away, a heavy sadness suddenly falling onto his shoulders. "He'll go and check on the other Horcruxes, won't he? He will get his answer then… That's why he kept the snake out of sight as he wanted to clarify first. If he learns the others are gone he will protect the snake… _Fuck…_ "

"Sirius…" Dumbledore leaned forward. "Even if Voldemort does learn his Horcruxes have been destroyed it is not the end."

"He could create more and we wouldn't know if he has!" retorted Sirius. "This whole plan we've been acting on has been dependent on Voldemort not finding out!"

"If you're concerned, why not go to the places where the Horcruxes were found and place a spell that would alert us if people disturb the area?" suggested James. "That way we will know if he does choose to visit his other Horcruxes… He may not even take the risk. We may be okay."

Sirius bit his lip. He didn't feel like it would be okay. He felt like everything was going to blow up in his face. For the past ten years he had fought to ensure that Harry grew up in a safe and happy environment, and that he would maintain his childhood for a lot longer than he had originally. But now… It would be silly to assume Harry still retained it. He had lost his childhood.

But the Horcruxes were the problem. If Voldemort did go to them…

If Voldemort was smart, which Sirius was certain he was, he would investigate his Horcruxes. Especially since he didn't know whether Sirius was aware of them. Sirius had held the edge for the past decade but now time was catching up to him.

"Voldemort would detect it if we tried to place a detecting spell to alert us to his presence at his Horcrux locations," replied Sirius. He had been silent for a few seconds.

James shook his head. "No, he won't. Lily's strength lays in charms."

"True…" mused Sirius. "Dumbledore?" On this matter he wanted the Headmaster's opinion.

"I think the idea has merit. That way we would know for sure. Of course he could be visiting those places now but I believe he will wait and see what happens first. He will want to lay low until he has determined what our next course of action is. If he checks on his Horcruxes he will potentially be placing himself in public view and I doubt he would allow his Death Eaters the chance to discover what he really cavorts by sending them," the Headmaster explained.

It was sage advice.

"Also, do not forget, he won't be able to check on all of them. He can hardly walk into Gringott's bank, can he?" alluded Remus.

Sirius laughed. "That's true." He was starting to feel a bit more relieved. "Hopefully he will assume I know nothing of them then."

"We can only hope…" reassured Dumbledore.

* * *

Later that evening, after James had put Jack to bed, he met Lily in the room they were staying in. Harry had wanted to stay with them and was fast asleep in the bed meant for him. He and Lily were going to share a double sleeping bag on the floor. Jack had wanted to stay with 'Aunt Minnie' whom he fondly called Professor McGonagall.

They had given Harry a potion to keep him asleep throughout the night too. However James couldn't help but notice his wife's concerned features.

"Lily?" James leaned round.

"We have a problem…" she sighed. "And it's not about asking me to lay detecting spells around the areas we've found Horcruxes either…"

James felt his heart skip a beat.

"Whilst you were with Sirius earlier, I spoke to Harry." She turned beseeching green eyes on him.

"And?" swallowed James.

"He asked me questions… Questions that I hoped he would never ask… We always planned to tell him about the prophecy when he was older… But…"

"Voldemort has forced our hand," stated James, feeling angry at the prospect

Lily nodded mutely. "I told him I couldn't tell him just yet but…"

James could see Lily didn't want to admit the truth that she already knew was inevitable. "We have no choice."

"No… Harry needs to know everything James. He knows Sirius is a time-traveller. Harry will ask about his other self… " Lily took her husband's hand.

"Damn. I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell him until he was sixteen."

"Me too." Lily sighed. "But Sirius has to be there too."

James nodded. "When do we tell him?"

"Tomorrow."

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Voldemort and the Horcruxes… will he check they are safe or not? And the snake… Voldemort wanted to protect it which is why only Dumbledore noticed it. I decided not to go into detail with the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore… I think that is best left to imagination.**

 **In the next chapter… James, Lily and Sirius talk to Harry… This chapter may be short or may be long… it all depends on where it takes me…**

 **Until next time…**

 **the-writer1988**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N) Hello all! This chapter was very difficult to write... I just kept getting stuck... I said in my previous chapter that this one would either be short or long... As you can see its short but it was such a difficult chapter to write that I am relieved I have finally finished it! My apologies for the wait!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Monday 6** **th** **April 1992**

The following afternoon they decided to Apparate home. That morning, Lily, Remus and Dumbledore had travelled to each of the Horcrux locations that were in public areas to lay detecting spells which Lily linked to the Headmaster so if movement was picked up in those areas, he could go and investigate on short notice. The plan was, that if Dumbledore caught Voldemort at the locations he would then reveal he had been the one to locate and destroy them. He meant to protect Sirius but they all realised it would be unlikely for Voldemort to believe only Dumbledore knew.

Both Sirius and Remus went home with them. Remus had volunteered to keep Jack busy while James and Lily, with Sirius, spoke to Harry about his godfather's identity. None of them really wanted to have this conversation. Unfortunately Voldemort had forced their hand.

Remus took Jack up to his bedroom whilst the others made themselves comfortable in the lounge.

Harry sat on the settee beside his mother. James and Sirius sat on the other side of the room, facing them. Sirius felt a little nervous. An uncomfortable silence fell around them. Neither of them knew where exactly to start.

Harry fiddled with his hands and then ran his hand through his messy, black hair. It betrayed how nervous he was too.

Sirius didn't want to begin. He felt it was James and Lily's responsibility to do so.

Finally Harry spoke, his voice low and quiet. "Why didn't you tell me?"

It wasn't accusatory but it was enough to make guilt rise in Sirius' stomach.

James spoke first. "We wanted to protect you. You deserved your childhood. We were always going to tell you when you were older… especially about the prophecy. We didn't want to burden you with it."

"I think I understand…" replied Harry, "but to find out the way I did…"

"We didn't think Voldemort would reveal so much," answered Lily. "But then we should have been there with you and you wouldn't have been seen. We took a risk and it backfired on us. We were lucky we all managed to get out without any serious injuries."

"Our goal in not telling you was so you could enjoy your childhood," explained James.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When you were sixteen," admitted Lily quietly. "Voldemort has forced our hand and though you are young, you've seen and know enough that we cannot keep it from you any longer."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"What do you want to know first?" asked James.

"The prophecy," replied Harry.

Sirius watched carefully, gauging his friend's reactions. This would be a different topic for all of them. He felt somewhat relieved Harry hadn't asked about him first however he also knew his godson was smart. Harry would know the prophecy was one of the things that may have caused Sirius to come back in time; better for Harry to know the contents first before trying to learn more about Sirius' own life and former world.

James cleared his throat, speaking first. "The prophecy was made a few months before you were born. We sided against Voldemort in the war. Your mother and I were already big targets, especially since she was Muggle-born and a pureblood had married her. Numerous offers were made to us to join Voldemort. We refused and we continued to defy him. We faced him three times and defied him three times. When Lily was pregnant with you, Professor Dumbledore came to speak to us and told us Voldemort was targeting you and one other due to a prophecy that had recently been made."

Harry swallowed. "He wanted me dead before I was born?"

Lily nodded. "He did. But we stopped it. James and I went into hiding, only fighting when we had no other choice. Your safety was our priority."

"The prophecy implied you may be the one who would have the power to defeat Voldemort," continued James. "We do know the full prophecy but we would rather not tell you the full contents of it just yet… Safe to say it was the reason why all three of us had to go under the Fidelius Charm for protection."

Harry gnawed his bottom lip. They could see he was deliberating whether he wanted to know the full prophecy or not. "How do you know it meant me when there were plenty of other babies born when I was? I don't need to know the exact wording but how did you know it meant me?"

"We didn't exactly know it was you, Harry," answered Lily, "however you were the most likely. The prophecy said specifically said 'him' meaning a baby boy would be born to parents who had defied him three times, something which your father and I had done. It said they would be born as the seventh month dies… July. You were born five minutes to midnight. Five minutes more and your birth date would have been in August. By that alone, Voldemort assumed the prophecy referred to you more than any other child born at the end of July. He wanted to prevent the prophecy from occurring so vowed to kill you before you could become a threat to him."

"Did it say anything else?" Harry asked quietly, looking up at his father, whilst leaning into his mother.

James hesitated. "It did mention Voldemort would mark the boy as his equal."

"What does that mean?"

James and Lily immediately turned to Sirius who frowned but considering he had known a Harry who'd had this fate it made sense for them to look to him.

"It means there would be a feature on you, a mark, made by Voldemort himself, which would define you as his equal and the one who had the best chance of defeating him for good. The boy would be destined to face Voldemort," explained Sirius quietly. He could tell what was coming.

"Did that… happen? Before you changed stuff?" Harry's timid voice broke through the fog that had suddenly engulfed Sirius' mind.

His shoulders sagged. "Yes." They were now on him. On Sirius' life.

"Voldemort said you had changed time, travelled back and stopped him from attempting to kill me. But later… after dad arrived I heard him say that you had died and come back… Which is it?"

Sirius swallowed. He knew Lily and James would not answer this question. It was directed at him after all. But what could he say? How could he phrase it in a way an eleven year old would understand? He had died and come back but it was more complicated than that. He had died in a future that no longer existed. Or rather had to exist for him to be able to go back in the first place but didn't move forward after his death.

"It's complicated… I think." Sirius finally answered, using the time to consider what to say next. "I have lived a different life before the one I am in now. I remember everything about it. Harry… in the time I came from everything went to shit."

" _Sirius_!" Lily hissed, her green eyes flashing at him for his swear in front of Harry.

He merely shrugged. "He's heard worse. Besides it is an accurate word to describe my first life."

Lily continued to glare at him but Sirius wasn't fazed.

"Harry, you know the prophecy was the reason your family had to go into hiding when you were a baby and you now know it was to protect you. In my first life… that still happened… but the difference was that your parents were betrayed and they died but you survived."

Harry's eyes widened at the revelation. "What?"

"It was my fault." Even all these years later, remembering that guilt still caused Sirius pain. "I was meant to be secret keeper but I suggested Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh." Harry had long been told about Pettigrew's betrayal of his friends. It had been the one thing that James and Lily had wanted him to know.

"In my first life, he betrayed them and Voldemort killed them. Voldemort tried to kill you but he couldn't. Instead he marked you. Gave you a scar that ensured your destiny was to face him." Sirius' shoulders sagged. "I was meant to raise you but when I wasn't allowed I chased after Pettigrew. He tricked me and vanished into his animagus form. I was thrown into Azkaban for crimes I didn't commit."

"So…" Harry swallowed. He looked shaken. "What happened to me? Did Remus raise me?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. He didn't. You were brought up in the Muggle world."

"By Aunt Petunia? But she hates me!"

Some things never change.

"But she raised you." He wasn't going to enlighten Harry about his life with his Muggle relatives. Not at all. He didn't need to know that. "I did become a part of your life in later years."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"I escaped Azkaban when you were thirteen. You saved me." He didn't think Harry really needed to know exact details. "I tried to be there when you needed me to be. I couldn't always be as I was a criminal and on the run. I was innocent but no one ever knew I was, save for the one person I cared about most. You. You protected me despite your young age. I only knew you properly for two years before I died."

A dash of fear washed across the young boy's face. "But if you died how did you come back?"

Sirius shrugged. "I woke up back in 1981 with all my memories. I do not remember the events between this life and my previous one."

"Voldemort knows, doesn't he?" asked Harry quietly.

Sirius nodded. "He does. He knows I died and that I came back in time after that event. He guessed that his adversary was you originally but I've prevented it. I've nullified the prophecy though Voldemort could choose to act upon it still. He could still change his mind…" He pulled up his shirt sleeve, looking at where his blood had been taken. "He's chosen me to be his enemy rather than you for now. The reason I am here is to protect you and to stop you from ever becoming involved."

"I think it's a little too late for that," added James. "We should have known when we learned of the bond between the two of you."

Sirius frowned. "Are you implying what I believe you are?"

The elder Potter nodded. "You didn't have this bond with Harry originally did you?"

Sirius shook his head in confirmation. "No."

"Then it was created when you died."

Which Sirius already knew. _His Harry_ had told him that when he had spoken to him through the Resurrection Stone. "I would assume so." He also knew from his talk with his Harry that it had been James and Lily's actions between worlds that had resulted in the formation of the bond. He wasn't ready to tell either of his friends about that. Truthfully, James and Lily didn't need to know. Sirius couldn't even remember that event but it must have happened. He answered succulently. "I would assume so."

"But why?" queried Lily.

Sirius sighed. "Do you want a theory?"

The others nodded.

"I think it was meant to be used as a means to protect Harry, keep him safe."

"And it did," added Harry. "You saved me when I was little. And you protected me in the graveyard."

Sirius smiled. "I did. But it works both ways. You saved me when you were a baby."

"I know."

Harry's response slightly surprised Sirius. But for Harry to have actively used their bond to get to the graveyard, meant James and Lily had finally explained it to him.

"And if I'm correct in what your father was implying earlier… you're still meant to play an important role in defeating Voldemort… But the burden is more on me, than you."

Harry's lip wobbled. "So I still have to fight?"

"I hope not…" answered Sirius quietly. He didn't want Harry involved but he now was and it seemed James and Lily had already decided on what course to take. There was nothing they could do to change this. Protecting Harry wasn't an option anymore, not after everything that had occurred in the last few days. They could only make sure he was ready for whatever the future threw at him.

Lily breathed out slightly. "But you need to be prepared, Harry." She was pale.

"But we won't force you," said James.

Harry nodded. His next words hardly surprised them. "I want to help."

* * *

"Did we make the right choice?" Lily asked softly in the darkness. Both were in bed but neither could sleep. They doubted Harry was either.

"I think we made the decision because we want Harry to be safe but he also needs to know how to defend himself. What Sirius is doing now was once his… In another time… Voldemort may have chosen to focus on Sirius but he knows about the link between them… He knows what Harry could have been and that will only strengthen his resolve to have Harry killed even if he isn't the one to do it…" James explained. "He won't risk attacking Harry himself just in case he makes Harry his enemy. Sirius is different… The prophecy doesn't apply to him so Voldemort has no fear in attacking him."

Lily curled her fingers into her husband's hand. "He's lost his childhood… hasn't he?"

James nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"We can't keep him shielded…"

"No," agreed James. "But at least he's been loved. We'll be there to help him. Both of them." He corrected. "Sirius needs Harry just as much as Harry needs Sirius."

Lily breathed out quietly. "Even if Harry is a part of this… Sirius will protect him."

"He will. He would die for him… Just like we all would."

"I won't stop worrying you know…" whispered Lily.

"Neither will I." He squeezed his wife's hand.

Lily curled up into her husband's embrace. "We'll worry together."

* * *

Just down the hall, Harry lay awake in bed, his mind buzzing from all the information he had learned today. His godfather had risked everything to ensure he had grown up with his parents and ensure peace for their world. Harry curled up under his covers. He couldn't sleep.

Under the covers, in the dark, Harry almost wished his parents had not told him the truth. He wanted his innocence back. He had lost it now. Nothing could really be the same again.

But Harry knew what he would have to do. What he needed to do. What was required of him.

"Sirius needs me. I won't let him down." He swallowed. "I won't let him do this alone."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I think, after everything that happened, Harry was owned an explanation. But he doesn't need to know everything. He just needs to know the basic facts. And he's now got them. Also Harry's role in this story will become more prominent.**

 **The Next Update**

 **I honestly cannot say when I will next update. I'm now at the point of the story where I planned up to. I just don't really know what will happen next though I do know the end of the fic. It's just bridging that point. The next few chapters will probably be short as I start to build towards the end of the story though that is still a way off yet. I hope to post again soon... hopefully within two weeks! Many thanks for the continuing support to this story. It means a lot that everyone is sticking by me!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! Well I seem to be able to update every 2 weeks at the moment with relatively short chapters but it is something. At the moment I am slowly building up to the next stage of this fic. I am estimating we maybe have 15 chapters left to go but as I have no idea what the content is from now on I can only make a guess. Knowing the endgame is difficult, especially when I don't know how I am going to get there. Still, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Tuesday 7** **th** **April 1992**

He had fled back to Albania.

Despite returning to a physical form, Voldemort's plan had ultimately failed. He had been denied the knowledge he required and had been prevented from ripping Black's mind to shreds. He could have remained in Britain but had ultimately decided to leave. His departure would not be for long.

He only had two allies: one he kept with him at all times, and the other remained with his family. For now Lucius Malfoy would keep a low profile. They needed to learn whether Albus Dumbledore would act on the knowledge of Voldemort's return or if he would sit on it to see what would occur next. There was no doubt about it; Dumbledore knew everything about Black's history. Voldemort suspected that Black's friends did too.

Quirrell remained with Voldemort. When Quirrell had been discovered at Hogwart's last year with Voldemort possessing him, Voldemort's intention upon taking control of the body had been to abandon the man and leave him to die, however he had remained useful to him, even when the Dark Lord had left his body. Voldemort had needed allies, something which he sorely lacked at the moment.

If he had succeeded in breaking Black's mind and extracting all the information he required, Voldemort would have summoned other remaining loyal Death Eaters but now was not the time. His plan had failed. Malfoy would act as the front-man, seeking out loyalists to the old ways. Over the following months Voldemort would learn who remained loyal to him or who had abandoned the path he had set out upon all those years ago. And, in time, he would summon them.

For now, he needed to lay low. His return needed to be kept secret until he was ready to move out into the open.

He had learned valuable information from Black however. He knew the Potter boy had been his downfall but Black was fighting against that ever happening, but Voldemort wanted the boy dead. He couldn't attack the boy himself in case he set the same events in motion. No, he would wait and when the opportunity arose, would send someone else to end the boy's life.

The other problem he had was his Horcruxes. He didn't believe Black knew they existed but he wanted to check on them. Who knew what other information Black had been armed with from an alternate future? He had found no evidence that his enemy knew they existed but Black was resourceful and if that was the one piece of information he wanted to keep from the Dark Lord, he would have put all his efforts into shielding that small one corner of his mind with an impenetrable barrier.

Of course if he hadn't known about them then it was likely they did now. The Potter's, Lupin and Dumbledore surviving his trap with the diary had been expected – a necessary sacrifice he had made to ensure Black's capture. His other Horcruxes should remain safe because no one would know how many he had or what they would be. It was the reason why he had kept Nagini out of view just in case. Of course allowing Black to see her would have been interesting as his reaction could have revealed all. An opportunity he had missed.

If he did check on his other Horcruxes, if he found one missing he would want to ensure the safety of all the others. The problem was he did not wish to reveal himself yet. And he had two Horcruxes in places he could not reach.

The cup that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff lay safely with the vault of his most loyal servant: Bellatrix Lestrange. Unfortunately she was in Azkaban and unable to enter her vault. He knew as Black was the head of the Black family he would now have access to her vault but he doubted Sirius would ever want to visit the vault of someone he so desperately despised. If Voldemort wanted to check the vault he would have to break Bellatrix out of prison and then take over the Wizarding World before it was even safe to head to Gringotts Bank. He was well aware of the legends surrounding the ancient bank – he was not going to put his own safety at risk by breaking in, nor did he wish to expose himself to the public so soon.

The other Horcrux he could not check upon was the Diadem that had once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Years ago, when he had gone to Hogwarts for a job interview he had known he wouldn't be offered, Voldemort had taken the opportunity to slip into the Room of Hidden Things and deposit the fabled object within its walls. Even if other Hogwarts students found the room, which he doubted, they wouldn't recognise it for what it was. No, for now, secured within Hogwarts, the Diadem would be safe.

Contemplating his Horcruxes had been a good thing. If he did go and check up on the ones hidden in his ancestor's old hovel and found it missing he would want to check on the rest which would lead to his discovery, something Voldemort did not desire as yet. His return was too soon for him to reveal himself widely. He did not have enough supporters yet to justify coming forward.

No.

He decided.

Once he had secured his followers and had more power behind him then he did now, only then would he seek out his Horcruxes.

What remained, were safe.

He was sure of that.

And when he eventually killed Sirius Black, his death would create the final Horcux which Voldemort had sought to create when he had hunted Harry Potter when he was just a baby.

For now he would sit in the shadows and wait.

* * *

 **Tuesday 21** **st** **April 1992**

The rest of the Easter holidays passed in a blur. Harry remained with his parents and younger brother trying to recover from the trauma he had gone through at the start of the holidays. He hadn't even contacted his friends as they hadn't finished the term on the best of terms. He had already spoken to his parents about what he could tell them and both Lily and James had decided it was best for Harry to be truthful to them.

James had visited the Longbottom family and, with Dumbledore's permission, revealed the existence of Voldemort and his return. Though Neville hadn't been allowed in for that conversation, his parents had agreed to tell him of the prophecy to prepare him if Voldemort chose to come after him. Despite being eleven, the escalation of events meant they couldn't protect their children forever, especially since Harry had already been involved.

It had been decided Harry, when they returned to Hogwarts, would talk to his friends about what had happened before Easter. Hermione, of course, would have to be filled in with everything on the train as they did not wish to alarm her parents of a potential threat to their daughter's life.

Lily reasoned with experience. She had rarely spoken about the war she had grown up in to her own parents, but when they had heard about it, they had been terrified or the prospect of their daughter being caught up in it. They had even asked her to leave the Wizarding World and make a home for herself in the Muggle world, something which she and James had refused to do. The Magical world was their home and hiding within the Muggle world would not have benefited them at all.

Harry returned to Hogwarts on Tuesday 21st April, the day after Easter Monday. He arrived at the station early, choosing a carriage and waited for his friends to arrive. His parents had to work so had dropped him off at ten, leaving him to wait.

Neville was the first to arrive. He hesitated in the doorway. "Hey."

Harry smiled at him. "Hi. Come and sit down."

Neville moved into the carriage, hauling his trunk in with him. With Harry's help they stored it on the racks above their heads. The slightly older boy sat down opposite Harry. He chewed his bottom lip.

"How was your Easter?" Harry broke the uncomfortable silence. He knew he had been the one to cause fractions in their friendship, so it had to be him to make the concessions.

Neville shrugged. "It was ok. I did the homework we were set."

Harry cringed. He hadn't done his homework either but the Headmaster had exempted him from it due to the traumatising events at the start of the holiday. To be honest he wasn't sure he felt ready to return to Hogwarts but he knew he had to. Sirius had promised him he would be there if Harry had ever need of him and considering his Godfather was a Professor, he knew Sirius wouldn't let him down. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't done the homework. I was exempt."

"I heard…" Neville lowered his gaze.

"I need to wait for Hermione to get here before I say anything. I only want to tell this story twice…" Harry trailed off. He knew Neville would understand. They had been friends for years after all.

They spent the next fifteen minutes before Hermione arrived talking about Quidditch. When she appeared they helped her get her trunk in. The train departed soon after that and Harry waited until his friends had waved their parents goodbye before pulling the blinds down on the carriage doorway.

He didn't want to be disturbed.

A quizzical expression crossed Hermione's face. "Harry?"

"I need to tell you something. Neville already knows a few things… First… I need to apologise for my behaviour last term. I wasn't myself and I know I alienated both of you. I thought I knew better… Do you remember the diary I had?"

Both nodded, staying stock silent.

"It wasn't a present anyone I knew had got me. It had been planted there on the orders of Voldemort."

"What!" Hermione shrieked.

"He was back in this country… The diary belonged to him when he was a teenager. It was enchanted. Tom is Voldemort's birth name. He wanted to use me to get to Sirius," continued Harry. He didn't want to stop now. "Sirius knew something was wrong and he had a suspicion about the diary… At home they confronted me about it but I thought they were threatening Tom so I ran away back to Hogwarts. To a secret chamber Tom had told me about. It was a trap for Sirius…"

"My mum, dad, Remus, Dumbledore and Sirius came to bring me home… I was unconscious by that time as the diary had possessed me and was using me to project itself from the book into a physical form. I'm not sure what exactly happened next but Sirius was taken… He was sent straight to Voldemort himself."

Hermione gasped. "Is he…?" pro

"He's alive."

"Good."

"My mum destroyed the diary. When I woke I was told Sirius had been taken. I'm not sure how to word this but Sirius and I share a magical bond. We don't really know why. It links me to him. We knew where Sirius was but not even Dumbledore could break down the shields. They knew of my bond with Sirius… I wanted to help. So I did but it went… wrong."

Neville frowned. "How wrong?"

"I could use my bond with Sirius to be taken to him and we thought I could take my parents, Remus and Professor Dumbledore too but they were wrong… I ended up with Voldemort."

Hermione nearly shrieked again.

"Voldemort is back. He has a body again. I saw him… But Sirius protected me from being hurt until my parents could get there. They found a loophole in the shields which they exploited. All of us managed to escape. Sirius was hurt but he's recovered now. But Voldemort is back."

Hermione had a hand over her mouth. "What does he want?"

"Same as last time. Domination of the wizarding and Muggle worlds," answered Neville.

"The worst thing is he's laying low at the moment," said Harry. "But he's back and he's going to want to win this time. And that means…" He trailed off and Hermione picked up his sentence.

"Sirius has to die…"

Harry nodded. "Right now the wizarding world have no idea he's back but we can't announce it until he makes himself known openly. He's retreated for now… He's already tried to get me. I'm sure he will again."

"But why would he want you? What have you ever done to him?" asked Hermione.

Neville supplied the answer. "Exist."

"What do you mean?"

Harry and Neville exchanged glances. They both knew the other was aware of the existence of the prophecy. Harry nodded his head, giving Neville permission to speak if he wanted to.

Neville sighed. "I think it's a load of rubbish but there was a prophecy made about a boy born at the end of July who had the power to defeat Voldemort. Both Harry and I fit that criteria."

"That's why Voldemort came after me as a baby. I was his target but Sirius got in the way and stopped him from finding me and my family," said Harry.

"How long have you know this?" Hermione looked between them.

"Two weeks."

"A few days," replied Neville.

"What does this mean for you?"

"It just means he could still view either of us as a threat and we have to be ready," explained Neville. "In the summer holidays mum and dad are going to teach me self-defence."

"But that's illegal!"

Harry chuckled. "Most wizard children in magical families use magic throughout the year once they have a wand. I don't and I know Neville's parents do not allow him either but this is special circumstances. If Voldemort came for either of us we would have to defend ourselves even if we died trying. Our parents want us to defend ourselves but we are too young to learn the real useful ones in class."

"And if Voldemort is back, Harry and I have to be advanced. I know I'm not that good at spells but I don't want to die, Hermione. If it means learning over the summer then I'm for it. It will make me a better wizard than I am now!"

"I guess…. And I suppose it is better if you can defend yourselves," she nodded. She looked at Harry, tilting her head to the side. "Harry… Thanks for trusting us."

"I think…" began Harry, "that Neville and I are going to need you, Hermione. No matter what comes."

* * *

Since Voldemort's return, Sirius had spent most of the time with the Potter's. A few days before he was due to return to Hogwarts, Sirius took his leave of the family and went to visit his girlfriend, Leanne, whom he hadn't seen or really contacted in the last few weeks. He'd had a lot on his mind. He was lucky she understood.

But now he was with her. And he knew what he had to do.

He wasn't going to break up with her, no. They'd been together for over a year and Leanne's identity still remained a secret from the Wizarding World, which Sirius was quite happy to keep on going as it protected her from Voldemort. He wasn't under the delusion that she would be safe. Far from it, if Voldemort discovered her identity, he would come for her, just to hurt Sirius.

For a while now Sirius had been contemplating talking to Leanne about his past but he wasn't certain how much he should reveal. James had advised him to be truthful to an extent. But how much? He wanted Leanne to be prepared. Voldemort could damage Sirius by announcing Sirius' true identity. If Leanne didn't know in advance, she would feel betrayed and Sirius didn't want to lose her. She was someone new in his life that he had grown incredibly close to. Keeping their relationship low key and focused on the Muggle world was a positive thing.

But how long could they keep it that way? One day soon her identity would be known.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Leanne spoke to him. "Sirius? You seem lost tonight…" She looked at him, her eyes shining with concern.

Sirius sighed. "I need to talk to you… It's complicated… I haven't been exactly truthful with you."

Leanne leaned away from him, watching him warily.

Sirius fidgeted. "I'm now who you think I am. I mean," he shook his head, "I am Sirius Black. Always will be. But… and this may be hard to believe so I'm just going to come out and say it." He took a deep breath and reached for her hands. "I'm from the future."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I was originally going to include all of Sirius and Leanne's conversation but I think this is a good stopping point. Has Sirius made the right choice? We will see...**

 **Voldemort's decision to not go after his Horcruxes was a difficult choice to make. I thought about this for a long time. I realised that Voldemort would want to check on all of them if he found any missing. And to be able to get to the two he doesn't have easy access to, he would have to attack and reveal himself, something which he isn't ready for yet. Voldemort is in a weaker position. At the moment he doesn't have the support to come out in the open. For his own safety, he's decided he will check on his Horcruxes, but only when he is able to check on all of them at once.**

 **I hope to show more of Harry, Neville and Hermione's friendship in further chapters.**

 **The next chapter will be posted... hopefully soon!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter... A lot shorter than I thought it would be but I've really struggled with this chapter. I had a bit of inspiration a few weeks ago for this chapter but then we had family troubles which prevented me from writing. The last few days I've managed to sit down and write this chapter. It is short but it ends on a cliff-hanger. Hopefully the direction this chapter goes in, is something you guys were not expecting... Also, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter as it pertains to future updates!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Tuesday 21** **st** **April 1992**

Leanne stared at him.

Sirius fidgeted. He could trust her. He had to.

Finally…

"You have to be joking!" she stated. Her chocolate brown hair swung about her head as she shook it. "You can't be serious!" She pointed a finger at him. "And don't make that joke!"

For once Sirius wasn't going to. "Never crossed my mind. I wouldn't joke about something as serious as this, Leanne." And he meant it. Not when it came to who he really was. "I know it seems unbelievable and impossible but Dumbledore has known for over ten years now. And Lily, James and Remus have known since the end of the 1985. Voldemort is aware of it too…" He hadn't told her of the Dark Lord's return just yet. "When I defeated him he realised it… but it's become more pertinent now to let people close to me know."

"Why?" Leanne asked wearily. She sounded calm and Sirius was unsure how she was really taking it.

"Voldemort is back… He has a body now. A few weeks ago I encountered him… He used my blood to help in a potion that would restore a body to him. I was lucky to escape."

"When was this? Why didn't you tell me?" Leanne nearly shrieked.

"A few weeks ago… It's why I've been with the Potters over most of the holiday. I needed to be and it pains me we didn't get the chance to spend the Easter holidays together like we planned…" Sirius bowed his head. "But I needed to recuperate and Harry needed my help… He knows the truth as well. And when Voldemort makes his return known, for I know he will, he may reveal my secret… I do not wish for you to find out that way." He looked at her, wondering if she was going to leave him over this. "I wanted to be the one to tell you… But it isn't something one brings up in usual conversation… Hi, My name is Sirius Black and I've come from the future to change the past! Not exactly an opening one would use on a date."

A small smile crossed Leanne's face. "No, it wouldn't be." She watched him carefully. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because…. I wanted to protect you. No one knows who you are. They know you exist but not your identity. The more people who know who I really am could also expose you. I do not want Voldemort being drawn to you… The only way I can think of protecting you is to break up with you but I don't want to. And even if I did that…" He shook his head.

"There's no guarantee I would be protected…" finished Leanne. She reached for his hand. "Sirius… Can I ask you for more information?"

He nodded. It would be callous of him to deny the knowledge from her. He loved her and he trusted her. "Yes… You deserve to know." He leaned back, watching her with his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you come back?"

"I didn't have a choice…" he admitted. "I died. And then I woke up back in 1981. It sounds crazy, I know, but I was in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic… in the room of Death I think. They have this Veil which if you fall through it, you die. I did fall through it. I'm not sure if I was conscious after that or not but my body was dead. The next thing I was aware of is waking back up in my flat. It was quite a shock to suddenly have de-aged fifteen years but still have memories of my past life."

"You didn't dream this?" Leanne queried cautiously.

Sirius shook his head, threads of hair falling about his face. "No. I have fifteen extra years' worth of memories in my head. Things have changed so they didn't happen but they still did for me because without them driving me I wouldn't be here now." He shifted in his seat. "It's difficult to explain this because I do not know what to say to you."

Leanne reached up and brushed her hand down his cheek, through the stubble of his beard. "I want to know everything. If you love me… and trust me… I think I deserve to know."

He smiled at her, leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "You do…"

So he let go and told her _everything_.

* * *

There was one thing Sirius had kept to himself. He didn't want Leanne to know of the Horcruxes. It would be too much for her and he didn't want her to experience the full horrors of what he had gone through. When this was all over he would tell her then, but now he still wanted to protect her, despite opening up his heart to her.

Leanne was very understanding, asked the right questions and pried no further when Sirius finally stopped talking. She understood him well enough that he would only speak what he wanted to say. Questioning him further would yield no further results.

They shared dinner before Sirius departed to return to Hogwarts, with him promising to visit her at the weekend. He fully intended to see it through, though little did he know that his whole world was about to turn upside down.

* * *

After Sirius had left, Leanne burst into tears. She wasn't crying because of what had happened to Sirius in his old life.

She was crying because she could finally complete her mission and save her family.

For the last few years she had been living a lie. A lie that she had been forced to act to save her family.

Her mission had been simple: befriend Sirius Black.

Back when Sirius had still been living in with Oxford, before the attack on Harry had forced him to move location to keep his anonymity, Leanne had been approached by a hooded man on her way home from work. She had never known his identity but based on what Sirius had said to her tonight, she figured it was likely Lucius Malfoy or someone close to the wizard who had orchestrated the attack on a young Harry Potter. The figure had threatened her family – her Muggle family – and even revealed their knowledge of their address and warned her if she advised them to move they would know about it and follow them. All they wanted was information on Sirius Black.

Leanne had been scared. She hadn't wanted anything to happen to her parents and had acquiesced to their demands. When the threat had been made, she and Sirius had just been friends, meeting every-so-often for a catch up. When he had moved away Leanne had assumed the threat was no longer valid and had been pleasantly surprised when he had contacted her and asked her out on a date a few years later.

It had only been a month ago that she had returned home to find the same hooded man, only this time, sitting on her settee in her living room. The man had disarmed her instantly. He had reiterated his threat against her parents, unless she provided all the information she knew about Sirius Black. She maintained she had no idea what he was after.

Unfortunately for Leanne, the hooded man had decided to use Legilimency on her, something which she had no training to defend against. They had learned that she knew nothing about Sirius but warned her they would continue to check in on her and if she did not provide information on Sirius Black, her parents would be killed.

Now she had what they needed. But what was worse, she had a sneaking suspicion this man was either working for or indirectly involved in with Voldemort. She didn't want to be the cause of Sirius' death. She loved him. She didn't want to betray him. What choice did she have?

Tears fell down her cheeks and she brushed them away.

She loved her parents…

She loved Sirius…

She blinked. She hadn't been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, unlike Sirius, but she was smart ad loyal. She could have been a Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat had placed her in Hufflepuff. "I know what I have to do."

She knew she would be placing her family at risk but she realised they could be saved if she acted quickly. She had to be brave.

Brave like Sirius.

* * *

 **Saturday 25** **th** **April 1992**

Sirius was worried. He hadn't heard from Leanne about meeting at the weekend. Usually they communicated every few days. He had tried to contact her but had received no response. He had shrugged it off at first but his worry had increased when she hadn't answered when he had Apparated to her home early Saturday morning.

He didn't know what to think and he had a bad feeling in his stomach that something was _really_ wrong. He had two options: the first was to go straight to Leanne's parent's house or Apparate to the Ministry, get James from work and ask him for aid. Sirius chewed his bottom lip. If something was wrong and he was leaping into a trap – _how had they found out about her? –_ then going alone should be the last thing he should be doing. But what if he was overreacting? Taking James would be overkill.

But Sirius had learnt that one could never be too careful. He had to be on the safe side.

* * *

The last time Sirius had gone to the Ministry had been years ago. He wasn't someone who even visited the place. Unfortunately his appearance did cause quite a stir, especially when witches and wizards started to recognise him. He ignored the stares and continued his way through the gathering crowd, apologising that he had to see someone important otherwise he would stop.

He knew James was working today as his friend was rotated on some Saturdays to work. He knew James' schedule off by heart, unless he was told otherwise. The Ministry wasn't as busy as it would have been if Sirius was visiting on a weekday, however he was able to move through the crowds and into the lifts with ease, and select the floor he needed to reach James.

Walking briskly through the main offices of the Aurors, Sirius turned a corner and arrived at the office where James worked. Sirius knew originally the office held by Arthur Weasley had been quite small and the Department hadn't been considered that important to the Ministry, however since James had joined it, the Department had expanded. Mainly down to James' erstwhile promotion and enthusiasm for Muggles.

The office was larger now, having been expanded a few years back and more people worked within it, allowing the office to remain open seven days a week. At the weekend there was always two people staffing the office, with one allocated to going out on raids if needed to.

Sirius leaned against the door. "Prongs."

James jumped from his desk, having not expected his friend to turn up. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a problem." Sirius walked forward. "It's about Leanne."

James groaned. "This isn't the time to talk to me about your girlfriend issues. I am at work." He glanced around the office. His colleague, Emma, was trying not to listen in. "The name of his girlfriend does not get out!"

Emma blushed.

Sirius appreciated the effort James put into protecting Leanne. "I think Leanne's in danger."

James sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"We were supposed to meet today. She hasn't contacted me for a few days and we stay in touch when I'm at Hogwarts but she wasn't at home this morning… I have this feeling something is wrong…" Sirius looked worried.

James swallowed. "You don't think…?" He trailed off. Sirius knew what he meant.

"Possible. I need you to come with me to her parent's house. Just in case. I wouldn't ask otherwise. And I know you are at work but if I had to have anyone by my side I would choose you," explained Sirius.

James rose from his desk. He turned to Emma. "I need to leave. I will try to be back here later but if anything comes up, call Arthur in. Tell him I will make up the time I missed."

Emma nodded. "Ok, James."

James tapped his nose. "Just remember… No word of this to anyone."

* * *

They Apparated to an alleyway near to where Leanne's parents lived. With their hands in their pockets, clutching their wands, Sirius and James hastily made their way down the road, turning left into a small close. There were six houses and Sirius head straight for the second on the right with a decorated flowery door with the number 5 emblazoned on it.

"Do you sense that?" he asked James.

James nodded. "I do. It feels like magical energy is crackling the air."

"He's here…" whispered Sirius, his face going pale.

"You sure?" James asked.

"I am."

"We should call for back-up."

"I know."

"But we aren't, are we?"

"Nope." Sirius clarified. He removed his wand from his pocket. They were standing on the lawn outside the house. There were no other Muggles around, probably save for the ones inside the house.

"This is going to get messy," winced James.

"I know." Sirius pursed his lips.

"Lily is going to kill me," groaned James.

Sirius laughed humourlessly. "If we survive this."

"We better," responded James darkly.

"On three?"

James nodded.

Sirius counted up. "One. Two. Three."

They ran forward, Sirius reaching the door first and pushed it open, stepping into the hallway. It was a mess; books and photos were strewn over the floor and there were signs there had been a struggle as a few spatters of blood decorated the wall and had stained the carpet.

Sirius stepped into the living room.

What he saw made his heart stop.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I wanted to bring Leanne more into the story and this plot hit me... As to how and why Leanne was approached before she even knew Sirius, it will be explained, most likely in the next chapter but potentially in the one after that.**

 **It is rather short, this chapter, but as I explained above I've had a difficult time and I just wanted to get something out here.**

 **Future Updates**

I know I've done this before and I'm doing this again. I am **not** abandoning this story. It **will** be finished. But I have started work on several different stories in other fandoms so please do not be surprised, if you have me as author alert, that you see story updates for a range of different fanfics. I really need to spread my wings and get writing in other fandoms rather than stay focused on one story and one fandom. I hope this will not affect updates on this story this much but my imagination is craving to be let loose elsewhere and I think because I have been refusing it, it has stilted me from writing this story as effectively as I could be. So I am likely to begin posting other stories in Star Wars, potentially Marvel Avengers, and other Harry Potter stories too. Please do not worry, I will keep updating this story! I hope in the first half of 2017 to have this story finished! :)

 **Thank you all for the comments and support for this story so far!**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N) Okay... well I honestly did not expect to publish such a short chapter like this... It is only 1500 words and for me I never really like posting chapters that short, however because of the end of this chapter, it really feels like the perfect place to do so. So that is why this chapter is so short...**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 37**

Leanne was kneeling on the carpet, arms behind her head, execution style. Off to the side were her parents, bleeding and bruised to the face, with Quirrell and Lucius Malfoy with them. But Sirius' eyes were drawn to the monster standing behind his girlfriend.

Voldemort's eyes glinted in triumph and his mouth curled upwards as he pointed his wand at the back of Leanne's head.

Sirius glared, raised his own wand and pointed it very deliberately between Voldemort's eyes. "Let. Her. Go."

Voldemort chuckled. "Why should I? She has been particularly useful in bringing you here. I have only just learned who she is to you but my loyal Death Eater, Lucius, has been well aware of her for a very long time…"

Sirius swallowed. "What?" He couldn't help himself. They had been so careful. How had they known about her? There could be only one reason how Lucius Malfoy had known…

Leanne sobbed harder as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sirius… I'm sorry!"

"Lucius… why not explain to our _hero_ why Leanne came into his life?" Voldemort drawled. He was enjoying himself.

James scowled beside Sirius but stayed silent.

Sirius' mind whirled. Had this been a set-up? Had they manipulated Leanne into getting closer to him?

Lucius' eyes glinted as he stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "Only a few people were aware of where you lived, Black. Only one person in the whole Ministry knew your location and it wasn't even on record. I had contacts in every Muggle city, scouring them for you. Eventually my contact in Oxford reported to seeing you in the area a few times. I used my contacts in the Ministry to discover if there were any other witches and wizards living in the area. A few did but most of them did not walk out into the Muggle world. It came to my contact's attention that you and Leanne here knew one another and met up occasionally. You were friends. I disguised myself and confronted the Mudblood –"

Sirius growled deep in his throat. He _hated_ that vile term.

Lucius smirked as Voldemort laughed. The Dark Lord was clearly enjoying this.

"I threatened her parents. If she did not pass information on you to me then her parents would pay for it. They would die. It was unfortunate that your grandfather decided to try to take you down with his ill-timed plan to kidnap your godson right from under your very nose. That didn't end well. Instead it nearly ruined my plan. You left Oxford and went to Reading yet you stayed in contact with your friend…" Lucius continued. "And then you asked her out but I didn't know it was her until recently. Since you moved from Oxford I did not keep up with her but a month ago intelligence reached me that the rumoured Mudblood that you were with was in fact _Leanne_. I confronted her, demanded to know everything about you but she was useless. Threatening her parents again would ensure her cooperation. And then something changed… You must have told her something to make her panic into risking everything."

Sirius swallowed. He knew what he had done. He'd told Leanne about his true self. Had trusted her because he thought he could but now… Had this happened because of him?

"I never betrayed you!" sobbed Leanne.

Because she hadn't. He knew that. Malfoy had confirmed that she had been useless. They had been looking for more information on his old life, something she had been unable to give, until he had decided to trust her which had led to this… Sirius' stomach tightened. He felt sick. This was his fault. This whole situation was down to his actions alone. _All because I couldn't keep hiding from her._ He hadn't wanted to keep secrets any longer, not from the woman he loved.

A hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "She didn't… You tried to warn your parents didn't you? You tried to get them to safety." James asked quietly. "But they knew and came to stop you from getting them to safety."

Leanne nodded. "Yes."

"She was a fool to believe that we would not be ready for such an eventuality," hissed Voldemort, digging and twisting his wand into Leanne's neck.

"I placed listening charms on this household. I was always alerted when she visited. And then on Wednesday morning she arrived here." Lucius' face was glowing now. "I listened in on everything. She told her parents they had to leave and quickly… I wasn't going to allow that to happen."

"We have been here since Wednesday waiting for you to arrive," finished Voldemort.

Which explained why he hadn't heard from her. Especially if she and her parents had been held like this for over three days. They must have been terrified.

Sirius glanced over at her parents who had welcomed him into their lives with open arms. Did they know who he really was now? By having a relationship with their daughter, he had placed their lives at risk… He had always put off asking Leanne out because he hadn't wanted to put any person he loved in harm's way from Voldemort's wrath. But he had decided he had to take the risk… And now Leanne and her family were paying the price for his inability to protect them from harm. He had known it was an eventuality that could have happened which was why he had asked Leanne if they could keep it as low-key as possible. He had thought they would be safe…

"But now that you are here, Black, we can get down to business." Voldemort grasped Leanne's hair and tilted her chin back. "Lucius… Quirinus… Kill the Muggles. They do not deserve to live."

The two wizards raised their wands at the elderly couple who flinched. Small cries came from the gag taped around their mouths. They didn't want to die, but who really did want to?

"NO!" Sirius yelled, raising his own wand but he was too late, even as James managed to fire off a curse at Malfoy which Voldemort deflected on his behalf.

But it was too late.

Leanne's parents slumped to the floor.

Dead.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sirius whirled.

Leanne, still held in Voldemort's grip, sobbed even harder, her eyes never leaving the bodies of her deceased parents. When she spoke her voice was dead, pain reflecting within it. "Sirius… I didn't want this to happen…"

Sirius looked at her. He couldn't attack because he'd be putting her in harm's way. He was surprised James hadn't acted rashly to save her either. "Neither did I…" He knew there would only be one other outcome and he couldn't change it. Voldemort had made that very clear.

"I will take everything from you, Black," hissed the Dark Lord. "Starting with this Mudblood." He jerked up on Leanne's hair, dragging her up so she was dangling, feet above the ground, in front of them. "You've taken everything from me. It is only fair I return the same courtesy."

"Voldemort… don't do this," said James quietly, surprising everyone in the room by his calm tone of voice.

"Why not, Potter?"

"Because she's done nothing to you," replied James. "Your beef is with Sirius not Leanne."

Voldemort laughed. "Are you trying to negotiate with me, Potter?"

James shrugged. "Not really. Stalling for time was my intention. It was worth a shot." And then his wand twitched upwards.

Voldemort hissed as an invisible curse struck him. His grip on Leanne's hair slackened and she took the opportunity to pull away before he could tighten his grip again.

Sirius reached forward, grasped her hand and dragging her behind him, pushing her back, protecting her with his body.

Voldemort's eyes glinted. "Clever." A sly smile was on his face, one that did not feel right on his features.

Sirius felt surprise that Voldemort hadn't decided to duel him yet. He knew something was up. What was he missing? Leanne was still in danger. They had to get out and quickly. But had they erected Apparition wards to prevent them from leaving? But just as he was about to reach out to try, Voldemort spoke again. He didn't like the look the Dark Lord was giving him.

"But not clever enough," grinned Voldemort. "You cannot save her." And he Disapparated.

"What?" Sirius said in surprise, instantly knowing what was to come. But he didn't turn quick enough as he heard another pop behind him followed by two fatal words hissing forth.

" _Avada Kedavra._ "

Leanne let out a soft little 'oh' as Sirius turned and then Leanne slumped into his arms as he caught her limp body.

Voldemort was standing in front of him, laughing.

The life that had once shone brightly in Leanne's eyes was already gone.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So I am sure I will be told that it was a waste to create an original character only to have her killed off... First, let me just say that when I decided upon giving Sirius a girlfriend, my full intention was or them to live happily ever after. But they are not now as Leanne is dead. I never intended for Leanne to die. My brain gave me the inspiration for it a few days ago and after thinking about it, I realised it was the only way to go.**

 **So, apologies for that...**

 **Voldemort wants Sirius to suffer so killing those he loves is his priority right now. Poor Leanne.**

 **The next chapter will be posted soon and I promise it will be longer!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N) Hi all! Sorry for the delay in between chapters... I've had various personal issues going on which has prevented me from writing. And when I do feel like writing I'm not always wanting to write this one... I've also had a bit of a block for a while now on what should happen next but I think I have finally cracked it so hopefully chapters will be a bit more frequent! Thank you for all the support so far!**

 **WARNING: Swearing in this chapter. Sirius (and James) gave a bit of a potty mouth!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 38**

Sirius stared at Leanne's limp body in his arms. He pulled a bit of her hair out of the way of her eyes. They were still wide open, glassy and no life reflected within them. Her body was cooling in his arms. His heart beat faster in his chest. He thought he had saved her but Voldemort… He couldn't think… He was vulnerable.

"You _fucking bastard_!" James hissed. He raised his wand.

Sirius slowly looked at his friend. "Prongs… don't."

"What? Why not?" James whirled to face him. "He just killed…"

"I know…"

"It is a shame Black had to learn this lesson but it is necessary in order to break him," smiled Voldemort. He pointed his wand straight at James. "I'm not here to kill either of you. I was here to cleanse the world of dirty blood… A goal I have now partly achieved." Voldemort began to step back. "This will not be the last time we meet."

"I'm not letting you leave!" snarled James angrily.

"Your friend doesn't care. He just wants to mourn," retorted Voldemort. "If you insist on attacking me, Potter, Lucius will kill Black. And… I think, right at this moment, Black does not care if he dies or not."

"You just killed the woman he loved! Of course he doesn't care!" James knew Sirius far too well. Though the fact that Sirius had gone into shock was surprising… He knew Sirius' history in his previous time-line. He knew how Sirius had reacted when he had found his best friends murdered, betrayed by the friend that had promised to protect them. But Sirius had changed since that time. He knew the anger would come later but now Sirius had lost too much but gained much as well, that the shock of losing one of the people he had unexpectedly gained was overriding all other actions he may have taken. Sirius wasn't even defending himself. He just continued to hold Leanne's limp body in his arms.

"I don't want to kill Black just yet," smiled Voldemort. "I want him to suffer. I could kill you but where would the fun in that be when I can let you live just a little longer?" The red eyes glinted. "Your time in this world is ticking down, Potter. Make the most of it."

And then Voldemort was gone, Disapparating, along with Lucius and Quirrell.

James breathed slowly. He couldn't be angry, not right now, not when his best friend needed him. He knelt down beside Sirius and gently laid a hand on his shoulder but Sirius jerked away.

"Don't. I don't need your sympathy," said Sirius harshly.

"Padfoot…" James sighed. He couldn't say what he wanted to now since Sirius had already said he didn't want it.

"James…" Sirius didn't look at him but he sounded broken. "Please just leave…"

"But…" James started to protest.

"I need to be alone." Sirius was holding Leanne's limp body to his chest. "Don't argue. Just go."

James knew that voice, knew the tone it represented. Sirius really did want to be alone, though leaving him was the last thing James wanted to do. He shouldn't be on his own. "If you need anything –"

"I won't."

James walked out the room, realising he had to stop trying. Sirius simply did not want to know.

He left the house, closing the Muggle door behind him.

As he Disapparated, he heard the most anguished cry from inside the house and he knew Sirius had broken down. It shattered James' heart.

* * *

"James?" Remus looked up from the book he was studying, surprise crossing his features as he saw his friend's angered face. "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort," he spat. "He's a bastard, Remus. He needs to just _die_!"

Remus had a bad feeling. What had he missed? "What has he done?" The answer he got wasn't one he had been expecting.

James ran a hand down his face, sighing, his shoulders slumping. "He killed Leanne. Less than ten minutes ago."

"He did what?" Remus jumped up from his chair. "Does Sirius know? Where is he?"

"Sirius is still there. He doesn't want to see anyone…" James started to pace. He rubbed his eyes. "I was at work… Sirius came, asked for my help… Leanne hadn't been in touch with him despite arranging to do so… He got worried. Asked me to come with him so I did. We went to her parent's house… Voldemort was there…as were Quirrell and Malfoy. Holding all of them hostage. They'd found out years ago that Leanne knew Sirius and ordered her to pass on information about him. They threatened her parents to get her to co-operate but she never knew anything of use. They never really checked on her until they found out she and Sirius were dating. They've been waiting for Sirius to arrive for a few days, keeping them a prisoner inside their own home. Voldemort wanted Sirius to see her die… He killed her parents and then…. "

"And?" Remus pushed. He could see James was sliding into shock over the events he had witnessed.

"Sirius managed to get Leanne away from Voldemort, shield her with his own body… but…" James sighed. He held his head in his hands. "God. It's so messed up. He Disapparated and…"

Remus paled. "He appeared behind Sirius and killed her instantly…" It was the only explanation as to what had happened.

James barely nodded. "Yes."

"We should be there for Sirius," said Remus instantly. "We don't know what he will do."

James frowned. "He doesn't want anyone there, Moony. I think we need to stay away. Let him come to us."

"Prongs, the woman he loved was just murdered in front of him! There is no way he will be coming to us!" explained Remus. "What if he decides to publicly call Voldemort to him? And he responds? Sirius will die!"

"Voldemort won't respond," replied James carefully. "He made that clear already."

Remus groaned, realisation settling in. "He's coming after the rest of us, isn't he?"

"Yeah… I think I'm next," answered James. "He wants Sirius to suffer… He will kill anyone he can just to break Sirius… Voldemort… He's… Well… nuts."

Remus shook his head, amused slightly by his friend's comment. "Prongs, we knew Voldemort was nuts anyway."

"Yeah well…." James sighed. "I'm not sure what to do… I think Sirius needs to be alone… But I'm afraid of what he will do."

"Me too," muttered Remus, resting a hand on James' shoulder, "however he is a changed man. I don't think he is as rash as he once was. He's lived two lives and he's learned not to repeat the same mistakes. Going after Pettigrew landed him in prison, prevented him from raising your son as he should have…"

"I know." James hung his head. "What we need is a breakthrough. A breakthrough with these Horcruxes. We know about the snake but how can we get close to it? And the other Horcrux? What is it? Where is it? We're at a dead end. How can we defeat Voldemort if we are unable to destroy the rest?"

"I've been thinking about this a lot," answered Remus. "I've been going through the Black library, looking for anything to do with the Founders. It seems Voldemort is using objects that are of historic influence. His personal diary is the only one that has not had any significant reasoning behind it being one. The rest are more noteworthy. The ring is an heirloom as is the locket, both of the Slytherin line. Both now destroyed. The cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff… Voldemort does not have anything of Godric Gryffindor, that we can be sure of. Which leaves something of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"But the only thing it could be is the Diadem and that's been lost for years, Rem," stated James.

"I think there is still someone out there who knows where it is, other than Voldemort," smiled Remus.

James looked at him then, surprise reflecting in his features. "What do you know?"

Remus smirked, walked around the table and pushed the book he had been reading towards James. It was a very old book and full of dark magic but there was a passage within it that Remus had been attempting to correlate with other history books. He waited as James read the passage and then passed the book back to him. "Well?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"I didn't even know that…"

"I don't think many do," smiled Remus. The passage itself contained a brief detail that was not regularly known in Wizarding circles and it was a surprise it had appeared here but it was quite an ancient book, one that looked like it had been handed down from the Middle Ages. It was falling apart and filled with dust and the pages had to be handled delicately. "The ghost of Ravenclaw house came to the school around the same time the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw was killed. There are paintings of the Founders and there is one of Helena Ravenclaw, her daughter. I went to see it a few days ago. I've been working on a theory since then. I think the ghost of Ravenclaw has always been Helena. And if she is… she may be able to help us. May be able to tell us what happened to the Diadem."

"But that doesn't mean we will find it." James pointed out the obvious.

"I know. But it's a start. Something we didn't have before. I recommend bringing Lily in on this." Remus closed the book, and the reduced the light in the lamps on the table.

"I was going to ask her to keep an eye on Sirius… Lily has experience of this…" James hesitated slight, biting his bottom lip. "He may let her help him…"

"He might," agreed Remus, "but he might not."

* * *

Sirius didn't know how long he sat on the floor of the house with Leanne's body in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. He had long since shed all the tears he could. He had lost the one person he had loved. If he was truthful to himself he had loved her for years after meeting her and beginning a friendship. But his worry for her safety had been the one thing that had prevented him from asking her out.

And now he had been proved correct.

Leanne was dead.

Because of him.

Because Voldemort wanted to hurt him.

Her parents were dead too… Muggles who shouldn't have been caught in the battle that warred between himself and Voldemort. They were just innocent people who had birthed a daughter who had been magical enough to enter their world.

Sirius laid Leanne on the carpet, wiping his eyes and drying the tears away. He glanced over at the crumpled bodies of her parents. He didn't know what to do next. Who could he summon? This event had been handled quietly. No one knew Voldemort had returned. But Leanne had a job and a life in the Wizarding and Muggle world.

"Sirius…"

Sirius turned, standing quickly and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore who stood in the doorway of the living room. "Why are you here? Did James tell you what happened?" he spat angrily.

The Headmaster shook his head. "No, he did not. It seems James' colleague did not keep quiet about what you two were up to. She sent me an urgent Owl and urged me to check on you both. I Apparated to your apartment and then to Leanne's, both of which were empty. Then I travelled here. And I knew what had happened as soon as I sensed the dark magic around the house."

Sirius snarled. He wanted to be left alone. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Sirius… you shouldn't…"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD BE DOING!" he spat. "FUCK OFF!"

"Sirius, please, there is no need for that kind of…"

Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do. Not. Tell. Me. How. I. Should. Be. Talking. You are not my parents." He raised his wand now, pointing it directly at his former Headmaster. "If you do not leave this instant then I will curse you." He wasn't kidding. He could feel the magic roaring within him, willing to be let loose. In fact he was very tempted to curse him anyway.

"Sirius…" Dumbledore tried again.

And Sirius let the magic loose.

* * *

Lily Apparated to the Muggle neighbourhood, appearing in the same alleyway that her husband had earlier. Having heard from James and Remus about their idea of the Horcrux and their desire to get a move on, Lily had convinced them to put it on hold. At least until they had dealt with Sirius. He was more important at the moment, having lost someone close to him and he needed the support. She argued that the Horcrux could wait and that Voldemort wanted to pick them off one at a time in order to maximise Sirius' suffering before finally killing him.

She walked briskly towards the Muggle house. A sense of danger flickered against her and she felt suddenly uneasy. She grasped her wand in her pocket, holding it tightly in her hand as she entered the house. What she saw was something she hadn't expected.

"ALBUS!" she screeched, holding her wand up and summoned a shield to prevent the Headmaster from cursing Sirius, who was kneeling on the floor, clearly out of breath. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I was trying to help," the old man stated.

Sirius spat blood. "I told you to fuck off. You didn't listen!"

"You shouldn't be al-!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Sirius yelled again. His eyes were wild with anger and unleashed magical power.

Lily could sense the magic roaring through him. Then she stepped in front of Sirius, turning to face the Headmaster. "Albus. Leave. You are not helping him. When you lose someone you love, you should know how to deal with them. If they don't want you there, then go. Don't try to convince them otherwise. You of all people should know this." She stood her ground. "If you value Sirius as a person you will leave."

Dumbledore remained silent.

Lily could feel Sirius' anger magically building again. He was unleashing copious amount of magic. No doubt he would magically exhaust himself if he continued like this. She tried to ignore the three bodies on the floor of the living room. This situation was far more serious and needed to be dealt with first before she could turn her attention to the loss Sirius had suffered.

The Headmaster sighed and finally lowered his wand, acquiescing defeat. "I will leave… for now."

"Thank you." Lily watched him Disapparate and then turned immediately to Sirius who had slumped to the floor, back against the wall, and his head resting in the crook of his arms. His wand lay beside him and she gently knelt down next to him. "Sirius?" she asked gently.

He didn't respond. She took it as a sign he didn't mind her being here.

Lily moved closer and then, very slowly, reached for the wand he had abandoned. She pulled it away from him.

His hand twitched but Sirius didn't move to stop her.

Gently she pocketed it.

"Lils…"

Sirius never called her that.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"How do you deal with something like this?" he asked quietly, his voice sounding almost broken.

Lily glanced around and focused on the three bodies that remained on the floor. She was reminded of what had happened to her parent's. Hers had been murdered to, something which her sister had never been able to forgive her for. They had been murdered because Lily was a Muggle-born and actively participated in the war effort against Voldemort. He had killed them to get to her… It had been one of the worst days of her life.

Moving up against Sirius, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her. He didn't stop her instead letting her pull him close until his head was resting against her shoulder.

"You grieve for those that were lost and then you move on because that is what they would have wanted you to do," she said quietly, remembering those horrible days she'd had in following her parent's murder.

"I've lost too much…"

"But you've gained much as well…" she added gently. Sirius needed this. He was talking to her because he knew she understood.

"I've lost it…" he sniffed.

"No." Lily shook her head. "You have me. James. Remus. And Harry. We are all here for you. If you need us, Sirius, we can help you. Just… let us…"

"I'm not sure… I…"

But Sirius couldn't finish.

He burst into tears, letting them fall down his cheeks and pool on Lily's shirt.

She didn't mind it. Sirius needed this. He had to let go.

But most importantly he had to accept.

And Lily would help him through it.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So... Voldemort is now on a mission to kill all the people Sirius cares for most. Still, at least, they may be making some progress with the Horcruxes again... There has been no explanation as to how Lily's parents died either so I've decided to go for the idea they were murdered too and I think Lily would be able to help Sirius process his grief... Sirius yelling at Dumbledore I think is realistic considering what has happened.**

 **The next chapter I hope will be posted before New Year but if not it will be in the first week of January 2017.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **the-writer1988**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N) Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone had a good Christmas! And please read my author's notes at the end of this chapter.**

 **This chapter was difficult to write… I feel like I am going over stuff I have done in previous stories before but it has to be done to get the characters to the point I want them to go. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Friday 15** **th** **May 1992**

It was nearly three weeks later that the Marauders finally had the chance to fill Sirius in with their idea they'd had for the location of another Horcrux. After Leanne's death, Lily had explained to her husband and Remus that Sirius needed time to process his grief and to wait until the funeral had been held which encompassed both Leanne and her parents.

Lily had been a constant guide in his life the last few weeks, helping him when he needed it. Sirius' duties at Hogwarts had been left to other Professors to fill in and he was due to return in a week as the Headmaster had ordered him to rest and recover from the tumultuous events that had rocked his life recently.

Sirius' life had been a constant presence in the Wizarding press as somehow, (though Sirius was betting Malfoy had given the _Daily Prophet_ the tip-off), they had learned that his girlfriend had been murdered in front of him.

By Muggle burglars.

Of all things.

Sirius had been incensed by that lie but Lily had explained to him accepting that as truth for now would enable them to keep Voldemort's return quiet. The Dark Lord wasn't ready to come out into the open yet so he had his own motivations to have his underlings feed the press lies. But it seemed Voldemort did want Sirius to suffer privately and publicly. Sirius knew from experience that if he attempted to tell the truth, the likelihood of what had happened to Harry originally, would occur to him and it would be far easier to intern him than a minor.

At some point Voldemort would have to come out into the open and Sirius would be ready for him.

The rest of Leanne's family had been informed of their untimely deaths and that the killer had been caught, which wasn't true, but in the interests of keeping the Muggle side of her family happy, the Ministry of Magic had agreed to lay a little lie. Sirius knew the importance of maintaining the Statue of Secrecy. The rest of her family had not been aware of Leanne's magical status.

Dumbledore had been the one, on Lily's instructions, to confirm that Leanne and her parents had been attacked by Muggles and killed. Dumbledore was acting as Sirius' spokesperson which he wasn't too happy about. A part of him wanted to bring Amelia Bones into the circle of knowledge they had regarding Voldemort but Dumbledore ruled above him that it was too risky to even try. Sirius still disagreed and was considering talking to her anyway. They needed someone high up in the Ministry to discreetly support them whilst they fought to keep the threat Voldemort posed under control.

The fragile alliance between Dumbledore and himself was standing only by a thin piece of string. It was at risk of fracturing and breaking into several pieces if they continued to push one another. At the moment Sirius recognised he needed the Headmaster and breaking the string wouldn't be the mature thing to do. So he kept his silence, knowing full well that keeping quiet about Voldemort's return could lead to many potential problems in the future.

Sirius wasn't himself. He didn't think he would be ever again, despite having now accepted Leanne's death as a product of his attempt to make things right. People still lost lives and there would be other casualties.

He just hoped he could prevent Voldemort from murdering the rest of the people he cared about.

* * *

They decided to visit Hogwarts that night, after hours, to prevent any students from seeing Sirius, as he did not wish to be seen just yet. A part of him was considering handing in his resignation but he also knew he was safe at Hogwarts whilst Voldemort was out for his blood. Both James and Remus had asked for Sirius to meet with them in his office at Hogwarts. He didn't know why they specified that particular location but he wasn't going to argue with them.

Sirius was the last to arrive. He noted James and Remus were leaning against his desk. "Did our meeting have to be here?"

"Yes," replied James. "Hogwarts seems the best place. Especially since we could find out where one of Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes are." James stepped forward. "But first…. How are you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Managing."

"Sirius… if you…"

Sirius held up his hand to stop them. "Look, Lily is helping me. She's more than enough. Right now, all I want to do is finish this once and for all. I'm not going to allow Voldemort to kill any more of the people I love. So. Horcrux."

Remus stated it blankly. "We believe that the ghost of Ravenclaw House is Helena, the daughter of Rowena Ravemclaw. If that is correct, we could potentially find out about what occurred to the Diadem. It would allow us to rule it out of being a Horcrux. It may help us, it may not."

"We wanted to wait for you before seeking her out," added James quietly. "We've been sitting on this for a while."

Sirius' eyes slightly narrowed. "How long?"

"A few weeks." Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Just after… Leanne?" managed Sirius. He flinched slightly. Even saying her name still hurt. _Don't dwell. Don't dwell._

"Yeah…" confirmed James, looking awkward. "Lily told us you needed to process your grief so we decided to wait until after…" He brushed a hand through his black locks. "After… everything."

Sirius nodded. He wasn't mad. More annoyed they had sat on this information. He knew working towards defeating Voldemort would have been a much better coping mechanism than actually having to deal with his grief. "Do you think we can find her now? That was why you wanted to tell me this at Hogwarts rather than anywhere else, right?"

James shrugged. "We can try but…"

"It might not be easy talking to her. The ghost of Ravenclaw has always been elusive to most students… but quite receptive to her own house," explained Remus. "She's always been a loner, quite sad I think…"

"If she is who we believe she is, she will be," noted James. "She was murdered, Moony."

"Yeah but by who? It's unlikely whoever it was is here too," pointed out Remus.

Sirius groaned. "If the ghost is Helena Ravenclaw, I would like to get this over with." He didn't particular want to remain in the school for long, at least not until he was due to return.

Clapping his hands together, James grinned broadly. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

They ended up having to ask Nearly Headless Nick where the ghost of Ravenclaw was. He seemed upset that he couldn't aid three former Gryffindors but, reluctantly, pointed them on their way. They found the ghost of Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady, drifting lazily along the corridor leading to the library. Her back was to them but she seemed to stop floating forward as they approached her. She knew they were there.

Her long hair floated out behind her and she turned to face them as they approached, her eyes focusing completely on Sirius as they approached.

Remus stepped forward the furthest. "Are you Helena Ravenclaw?"

The ghost nodded perceptively. "How did you know?"

"Educated guess," shrugged Remus. "We were not completely sure…"

Her eyes narrowed. "No one is supposed to know."

"We won't tell anyone," promised James. "We need your help… if you will consent to give it to us."

She floated around them. "I do not see what I could help you with."

"We need to know about your mother's Diadem," said Sirius quietly, but loud enough for her to hear as she continued to float away. "We need to know where it could be."

"It is lost," she stated, floating still in the air once more. "I do not know where it could be."

Sirius tilted his head to the side. He wasn't sure but he thought she was lying. "If we don't find it, Voldemort will never be destroyed," he stated calmly.

The ghost looked at him. "You know what he has done then." It wasn't a question. "What he sought to make from my mother's Diadem?"

Sirius felt a chill down his spine. That was confirmation then that Voldemort had found and turned the Diadem into a Horcrux. "We've been hunting them. Destroying the ones we've found. If the Diadem really is one… and you know where we can find it then after this one, there will only be one left before I can kill him."

Helena's ghost floated. Her face was sad and morose. "It is a story I have rarely told anyone. The last I did turned it into a despicable object. I cannot trust easily."

Remus stepped forward. "You can trust us because we are trying to save the world, not end it."

Helena moved forward. "The Diadem was lost because of me. I stole it from my mother. I wanted to make myself cleverer, more important than her so I ran away with it. I understand my mother never admitted that it was gone, concealing its loss from everyone. Then she fell ill – fatally ill. Despite my actions, she was desperate to see me again. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew he would not rest until he had done so." The ghost turned and slowly started to float away.

Sirius started to follow, with James and Remus trudging along behind him. Neither of them were going to say a word.

"He tracked me to the forest where I was hiding. He became violent when I refused to return home with him. He… he stabbed me in a fit of rage… Then killed himself when he realised what he had done. The Diadem remained where I had hidden it, concealed within a hollow tree for centuries," she continued softly.

"Where did this happen?" asked James.

"Albania. A country I thought was far out of my mother's reach."

Sirius spoke softly, his voice full of concern, "You've told this story before, to someone else."

Helena's head bowed. They could see shame spreading on her face. "I had… no idea … he was… flattering, He seemed too … to understand … to sympathise."

Sirius grimaced. "Voldemort is good at that if you are unfortunate to harbour knowledge he may seek."

"So Voldemort has the Diadem and it is no longer in Albania, right?" queried James.

The ghost nodded.

"At least we know we do not have to search through Albanian forests," chuckled Remus.

"But then where is it?" asked Sirius. He was feeling a bit more hopeful now. If they could locate where this Horcrux was they could take the number down to one.

"Tom Riddle once returned to this Castle," stated Helena. "Many years later, after rumours abound he had been upon a journey of discovery, he returned."

Remus frowned, placing a hand underneath his chin as he began to pace. "We've researched Voldemort's history. And Dumbledore did tell us that he did try to become Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but he didn't give him the post. I think the Diadem is in the Castle somewhere and he applied for the position as pretence to get into the Castle to hide it. But where would he place it so that no other student would come across it?"

"Do you believe it is here?" asked Sirius, looking at Helena curiously.

"I do. I know not where it lies however. And have no desire to search for it," she stated. "I have told you all I know. I cannot help you anymore." Helena began to float away towards the nearest wall.

"Thank you," whispered Sirius as she retreated. "You may have just helped us towards the goal of ending this once and for all."

She didn't respond, merely floated through the wall.

Remus was still frowning. "It wouldn't be in a place that it could be easily found. It has to be well concealed. Somewhere he wouldn't expect people to find. Voldemort seems like he was us. Always looking for new places, exploring areas he shouldn't be. He only went further than we ever did. The Diadem has to be in a place that isn't really known about otherwise it would have been recognised by now… But where? Where could you hide something and expect people to pass it by?"

Sirius' fingers snapped. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What?" James looked urgently at him.

"The Room! Remus, the Room!"

Remus' face brightened and his smile widened. "Of course! It's the only explanation!" The werewolf turned to look at his black-haired friend. "Remember when we used to run from Filch when we were too big to fit under the cloak? Whenever we were lurking on the seventh floor we always found a place to hide, didn't we?"

"Yeah…" said James slowly. Then his hazel eyes widened as realisation set in. "Oh. Right. I see."

"You don't think so?" queried Sirius, surprised at his friend's not so enthusiastic answer. "It makes sense."

"Yeah… but it feels too easy…" James scratched the back of his head, apologetically. "I don't mean to put a damper on things but is Voldemort really that obvious?"

"A lot of students wouldn't even know what they had stumbled across," intoned Sirius. "We only know because I told you thanks to my Harry discovering it in his fifth year." That was the only reason Sirius was aware of the Room of Requirement. His Harry had told him about it when he had explained where they had been holding D.A lessons. Even though the young Marauders had stumbled upon it themselves, they had never really known what it was for. It had been the only room they hadn't been able to map.

"It's worth a look, Prongs," stated Remus. "We have a lead and we need to take it. If this means we can destroy another Horcrux…"

"We will have just the snake left…" continued James.

Sirius finished with a nod of his head. "And then Voldemort."

Remus bit his lip, glancing at both of his friends. "I just hope we find the Diadem."

Sirius couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "I think all of us desire that, Remus." He stepped forward and grasped the werewolf's shoulder. "We'll find it. I've just got a feeling."

James groaned, leaning against the wall, besides a painting of three knights who were dozing lightly in their frame. "Is this a good feeling or a bad feeling?"

Sirius declined to answer.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Next chapter… Horcrux hunting…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm going to be brutally honest here. I didn't enjoy writing this chapter at all. I am hoping the next chapter will be easier. I estimate the story has in total about 10-15 chapters left. I just do not know how long it will take me to get to that point where this story is done. My writing focus has shifted elsewhere and trying to force myself to write this story isn't going to help. I can't say when the next update will be as I'd like to try to produce longer chapters. At the moment updates will be less than usual as my stamina to write this story is at an all-time low. It's been a rough couple of months personally for me so I have lost motivation to write and I am slowly getting it back – sadly, not in the Harry Potter fandom but in others.**

 **I'm just warning everyone that this story is continuing but at a much slower pace than usual as I try to regain my enthusiasm for writing in general.**

 **I hope everyone understands this. I hope to update again before the end of January but I cannot place a date as to when the next chapter will be posted. I am going to be taking at least a week's rest from writing this story or even thinking about it. I am hoping this helps and I will come back roaring with a long chapter in a few weeks!**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N) Hello everyone! I bet you weren't expecting an update this early, were you? Well, I have GOOD NEWS, which I will talk further about at the end of this chapter… For now... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Friday 15** **th** **May 1992**

They went to see Dumbledore first. Mainly because they wanted to seal the corridor the Room of Requirement was found on so they wouldn't be disturbed. The last thing either of them wanted was for the students to walk in on them throughout the day and wondering what they were up to. The Headmaster grudgingly accepted, only because he knew what the stakes were.

Sirius hadn't wanted to really tell Dumbledore about the location of a possible Horcrux but felt he was obliged to. It had likely been the reason why the Headmaster had consented to their request to close the corridor. No one knew how long they would be inside the Room of Requirement for. Closing the corridor was necessary to ensure they were not seen emerging out of it in the middle of the class day.

It was the early hours of Saturday morning when the corridor was sealed, leaving Remus, Sirius and James behind closed doors to work out exactly how they were going to find the Horcrux. James had bought the supply of Basilisk fangs with him, well aware that if they found the Horcrux they would need to destroy it. They'd all prefer to do it within the Room itself rather than take it out and into the Castle at large. Who knew how awake it would be if they took it into the presence of the students? None of them wanted to risk it.

"I find it amazing that a room like this even exists," mused Remus as they walked up the corridor towards the spot where Sirius assumed the entrance was. "We never really knew about it ourselves… Guess we would have put it on the map if we did."

James nodded. "The room is an enigma. Where did it come from? Who created it? I think it's important that we don't know too much about it. Clearly from what you've said, Padfoot, that the room comes when it is needed. I know we've always found a place to hide up here, even when it has been impossible to hide elsewhere in this Castle. This floor has always been lucky for us but none of us realised what we were dealing with." He brushed a hand against the wall.

"I only know about it because my Harry told me," said Sirius. "It's gratifying to know that we didn't conquer all of Hogwarts secrets. I quite like knowing my Harry learned something we didn't know about. It just makes me wonder what we will find in there. Harry told me a little about how to summon the room." He began to pace up and down a long stretch of wall. "We have to think about what we want three times whilst going back and forth. That should, in essence, summon the room."

"Do all three of us need to do it?" queried James, glancing at the wall uncertainly. "It would be difficult to co-ordinate our thoughts at the same time. We could be thinking about the same thing but in a different way."

Sirius frowned. "I don't know."

"Wouldn't three people trying to summon the room just confuse it?" asked Remus. They couldn't really co-ordinate their thoughts together unless they agreed to think the exact same words. Even then, they wouldn't be able to sync themselves to think at the exact same time.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I think it would be better if we tried one at a time. If it fails we say what we thought, at least that way we can eliminate options on how to get the room to respond to what exactly we want."

James nodded. "Seems like a good plan."

"I'll go first," announced Sirius.

Remus watched, standing beside James as his friend began to pace up and down the stretch of wall, hand on his chin, deep in thought. He passed the wall three times before coming to a stop and expectantly looked up.

Nothing happened.

No door appeared.

Sirius frowned. "Interesting."

"What did you think?" James muttered quietly.

"The wrong thing," answered Sirius, still frowning. "But I guess thinking 'please show me the hiding place of Voldemort's Horcrux' wouldn't have worked. Not if it is hidden well. The room certainly wouldn't give me access if I was so open about what I was after. Harry told me they had to be very specific about how they phrased things for the room to open to them." He moved aside, directing James to try. "Your go, Prongs!"

James threw a slight glanced at his friend as he passed him.

Remus stood beside Sirius, off to the side, whilst James began to pace up and down. One more, after three lengths, he turned and stopped. No door appeared again.

"Oh, come on! Really?" James sounded frustrated and almost gripped at his hair. "It was a simple thought!" He turned his hazel eyes on both Sirius and Remus. "All I asked was to see the room where dark objects are."

"Maybe it is too vague," suggested Remus. "Maybe we need to be simple further but also more specific. I'm not sure we can get any more precise than what Sirius tried but that obviously didn't work. But I do wonder…" He trailed off as a thought struck him.

James noticed this and immediately asked: "What is it Moony?"

"Have you ever wanted to hide something? What would you think if you needed to do that?" Remus' mind was whirling. He could feel himself grasping for the answer that was stretched out in front of him. "Maybe that is the key to this room and for finding the Horcrux. Voldemort hid something in Hogwarts, within the Room of Requirement, but it only has a specific function. It becomes the room we want it to be. Put yourself in Voldemort's shoes when he hid the Horcrux, what would you think about?"

Sirius answered first, sounding a bit unsure. "That I would need a place to hide my Horcrux…"

Remus nodded. "That's it! We don't need to ask the room to show us where the Horcrux is hidden. What's the betting that many students before Tom Riddle needed a place to hide their stuff? What if I need the place where everything is hidden?" Remus clicked his fingers as a lightbulb went off in his head. He knew he had cracked it. He knew that was the answer he needed.

He began to pace, silencing the other two, keeping his eyes closed, thinking and muttering under his breath.

 _I need the place where everything is hidden._

He paced, turned and walked back past the wall.

 _I need the place where everything is hidden._

Remus repeated it again as he walked past the wall a third time.

Finally, he stopped and opened his eyes, turning to face the wall. A grin tugged at his mouth. Two large doors had appeared in front of them, beckoning all three forward. The wood looked old but it felt smooth as he ran his fingers down it. Remus gripped the handle, glanced back over his shoulder at Sirius and James, and pulled the door open.

* * *

Sirius stepped cautiously into the room. His eyes widened as he looked around, surprised the number of different objects that littered the room. He couldn't even see the end of the room. It seemed to drag on for miles. Many different objects were piled on top of one another. He had a feeling the Diadem would be in an obscure place within the room, especially if the room had been like this when Voldemort had entered it himself to hide it all those years ago.

"Would a summoning charm work?" asked James.

Sirius shook his head. "No. Normal magic doesn't work on the Horcruxes. We've already established that. We have no choice but to look."

"Ok," nodded James. "Shall we split up? There are three paths here. If either of us find it, we call for one another? Use a Patronus to send a message as I doubt we would hear one another in here."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Remus. "I'll take the path on the right."

"I'll go left," said James.

Sirius shrugged. That left him with the middle path. "Just remember, do not tackle the Horcrux on your own. Who knows what it could do to manipulate any of us."

"We should all have a Basilisk fang each, just in case," suggested Remus wisely. "We might not get there in time to help if it puts up a fight. Each of us has to have something to destroy it with."

James reached into his robes and pulled out a small brown sack. "Good idea." He reached into it and pulled out six pointy fangs, being carefully not to touch the tips and scratch himself. "It's lucky these are still potent, even after all this time."

Sirius clutched two fangs in his hands and then placed both in one of his pockets. He didn't want to alarm the Horcrux if it did wake up. "Well…" he sighed, wistfully. "Good luck everyone…"

He started down the middle path.

* * *

A part of Remus wanted to stop and look at all the books he was walking past. Who knew what ones were hidden here. He resisted the urge to pick up a thick black book that rested on the side of a table which had been piled high with discarded clothes. He walked slowly, sweeping his intense gaze over every object that his eyes came across.

Winged catapults and Fanged Frisbees, some with still enough life in them that they hovered over other banned items, were just some of the objects that students had no longer been allowed to use, hidden within the room. Obviously students over the years had hidden them here as a means to avoid detention if they were caught with them.

Chipped bottles holding congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks and a very rusty and blood-stained axe were just some of the other items Remus passed.

He turned right, past an overstuffed troll, walked on a short way, took a left at a cabinet and then stopped as he passed a large cupboard which looked like acid had been thrown at its blistered surface. Beside it, on a table, was an ugly old bust of an old warlock, with a dusty old wig beside it, but just situated behind the wig was a tarnished tiara.

Remus felt his breath freeze in his throat as he took in the appearance of the tiara. He didn't reach for it. Instead he clasped his fingers around his wand in his pocket, moving forward carefully.

The tiara lay silent and still upon the table it sat upon. Etched upon the surface, below an oval shaped blue sapphire were the famous words of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, " _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure"._

He didn't want to reach forward and touch it. His sharp hearing could hear a faint wailing noise coming from it. He could feel darkness and light within the Diadem, as if the two forces were raging a war against one another. Three unintelligible words were repeated over and over, as if the Diadem was trying to say something, was trying to break free from the dark magic that had a grip upon it.

Remus swallowed. He couldn't decipher the words but did it really matter?

"I should probably tell the others I've found it." He raised his wand and cast a Patronus, giving it instructions to lead his friends to his location. He sent it off and continue to eye the Diadem.

It wasn't reacting to his presence nor was it acting like a Horcrux. Surely it could sense the Basilisk fangs near it. Why wasn't it mounting any defences?

 _Maybe Voldemort didn't have a chance to add proper defences to it?_ he mused inwardly.

"Moony?" a voiced echoed behind him and he cast a swift look over his shoulder to see both James and Sirius running up to him.

"I found it," he stated, pointing towards the Diadem. "It's definitely the Horcrux. I can sense it."

Sirius sniffed slightly. "I can sense it too… But it feels different."

"How?" James looked at him.

"I think what Sirius means is that it feels like there is a war going on inside it. I think the Diadem is sentient in a way. It was full of light and Voldemort put darkness into it. It's fighting against the darkness within it, keeping it at bay… but if either of us put it one, I expect there would still be curses upon it," explained Remus, moving closer to the table. "The trouble is, if we move to destroy it, will the darkness fight?"

"I don't believe it will," answered Sirius. "If it is trying to supress the light embodiment, it would lose its focus to deal with us allowing the light to gain an advantage. At the moment I think they are at a stalemate. Neither is winning or losing. But the edge is there."

"It would be nice if we can avoid confronting some version of Voldemort," retorted James. "Nothing is ever easy."

Remus didn't respond to James' words, instead glanced to Sirius. "Well, we've found it. Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head, strands of hair falling about his face. "No. You do it. You found it. You worked everything out. You deserve the honour of destroying it."

"But this is your…" Remus trailed off, knowing Sirius would fight him on this.

Sirius waved a hand. "I refuse. And so does James."

James looked indignant but didn't respond to Sirius' comment, only nodding his head in Remus' direction.

"That means I will have destroyed two," said Remus. He didn't like that idea very much. The Horcrux hunt was Sirius' mission. He was just a participator, aiding him to the end of the line when Sirius could finally destroy Voldemort.

Sirius shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "I'll get the snake. Take the shot. I'm not going to be the one to take your victory away from you."

Remus knew there was no arguing with him. He reached into his pocket and extracted a Basilisk fang. With his left hand, he picked up the Diadem. If there any curses upon it he figured they would activate now by the simple touch of his fingers. Nothing happened and he breathed out in relief, having held it in anticipation of something occurring.

He set the Diadem down on the floor and crouched down, holding the Basilisk fang up.

"I feel a bit unnerved it is not fighting back." It was strange but perhaps the internal struggle between the light and the darkness was the reason for its lack of defence of itself.

With werewolf enhanced strength, Remus brought the fang down, piercing the Diadem right through the blue sapphire embedded with thin the metal. A burst of air flung him back and a harsh scream screeched around them as a burst of flame appeared from the Diadem. Remus pulled himself forward and, gripping the fang again, he stabbed down once more. The fang pierced through the side, burning through metal, causing it to crumble and shatter as the poison from the Basilisk fang started to dissolve through the Diadem itself.

As the Diadem started to vibrate and a dark substance began to leak from it, Remus released his grip, just as the Diadem broke apart, shattering into several pieces. The sound of a scream, slowly fading, echoed around them until all was silent.

Remus let out the breath he had been holding. He couldn't feel the darkness or the light anymore. Both were gone, destroyed by the power of the Basilisk fang. "It's done."

"We should probably dispose of the pieces," suggested Sirius. "I know there is no chance to repair this thing since the sapphire has been destroyed but I don't want to leave any chances…"

Remus gathered the pieces of the Diadem and scooped them into his pocket. "We'll take it with us. We are going to talk to Dumbledore, aren't we?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't particularly want to but we are. All we've got is the snake left. We need to plan the final stages together as a team. I don't want to work with him at all but I have to if I'm going to win."

Remus nodded. Understandable. Sirius still has issues with Dumbledore and always would but he recognised when he needed to include the Headmaster in his plans. If Sirius was going to defeat Voldemort, he would need Albus Dumbledore to stand by his side.

 _And James, Lily and I will be there too._

Even if it meant the death of them all.

* * *

 **Saturday 16** **th** **May 1992**

Remus dumped the shards of the Diadem on the desk in front of the Headmaster. "It's the remains of the Horcrux we found residing in the Room of Requirement. It was once the Diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw."

A sad expression crossed the Headmaster's face. "Another historical artefact destroyed by Tom Riddle in his quest for immortality. All relics of Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all gone now."

"But if we are correct, we only have one Horcrux left to destroy which should be the snake," mentioned Remus cautiously. "We know it will be where Voldemort currently is. But can we attack him before he makes open warfare?"

"We have an advantage," pressed Sirius. "We need to take it whilst we still can."

The Headmaster sighed. "The problem with that Sirius is we do not know where Voldemort is hiding. He has disappeared. I suspect he may have left Britain and moved to the continent however I cannot verify my suppositions. If we could take the advantage I would agree to it, but not without careful planning. Voldemort will reveal himself in time but first, we have to locate him. That is proving difficult."

"Well… we know I'm his next target," noted James quietly, standing to the side. "He said so himself. He wants to kill everyone Sirius is close to." He counted down on his fingers as he said several names. "Remus, Lily, Harry, Jack and I are all people he needs to kill. If he's waiting for the opportune moment we may be surprised. It just depends on whether he will make a big show of it or try to do it on the sly like he did with…" He broke off.

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "You can say her name, Prongs. Leanne."

"Right." James swallowed. "Leanne."

"I believe Voldemort will try to murder on the sly for the time-being," interrupted Dumbledore, "but he does lack supporters."

Sirius gasped. "Azkaban! He's going to try to break them out, isn't he? He did that before the Ministry acknowledged he had returned."

"It seems very likely he will," sighed Dumbledore. "I cannot do much to prevent this from occurring unless we try to convince the Ministry he has returned."

"We could try," said James. "I know it will be difficult to convince them without actual proof but if we are to stop him from gaining followers and power we need to prevent him from breaking Azkaban open."

Sirius sighed. "I think we may have to let him have a few victories. If he has only a few supporters will he risk coming out into the open? We need him out in the open so we can target him specifically. He makes more mistakes when he is winning, more overconfident."

"But we cannot allow him to break Azkaban open. Letting the Lestranges out? No way." James was adamant about this. "They're insane."

"But…" Remus grinned.

"You have an idea, Moony," noted Sirius, watching his friend carefully.

"We want to find where Voldemort is hiding. Why not let him break into Azkaban?" Remus raised a hand as he saw James was about to interrupt. "Wait. Let me finish. We could set a trap for him but there is no point in confronting him until we've killed the snake. He's still invincible until then. But…" He raised a finger. "Tracking charms. Undetectable ones. Why can't we place them under these so when Voldemort does come for them, we can follow them back to his lair? Tracking charms in that sense are not widely known about. I know Lily has been working on one in her spare time. If she's perfected it, perhaps we can use it on the prisoners?"

"Isn't that a bit unethical?" winced Sirius. "I do want to destroy Voldemort but if the Ministry found out…"

"They wouldn't," stated Dumbledore, placing his hands on his desk and clasping them together. "I am aware of Lily's research and the results are promising. The charm should be undetectable. The problem would be placing it on them without the prisoners being aware of it."

"It's not a problem," grinned James. "We have an invisibility cloak. We get Lily into Azkaban to cast the charm once we are sure it is ready. And then wait for Voldemort to make his move. When he does, we follow him to his location. Destroy the snake and him at the same time. We would have to plan any attack plan in advance – several actually – but I think we could make this work."

"That isn't a bad plan, Prongs," replied Remus.

Sirius glanced at the Headmaster. "Will it work?"

The Headmaster slowly inclined his head. "It is a start. If this is what you plan to do, Sirius, we need to start now, because I fear it will not be long before Voldemort makes his move on Azkaban."

Sirius lowered his gaze.

"Padfoot? Are you okay?" James sounded concerned.

Sirius raised his head, his eyes steely, staring straight forward at the Headmaster. "I am. I'm ready to end this. Let's do it."

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So…. They are finally another Horcrux down with only one more to go! Which does mean this story is coming to an end.**

 **I said I had good news and I am pleased to report that when I said I was going to take a week's break from writing this story I actually did not do that. The very next day after I posted the last chapter I sat down and over the course of two days wrote this chapter. I didn't post it as I just wanted to get some writing down without the pressures of needing to update. As a result of that, Chapters 41 and 42 are already written and I am currently in the process of writing chapter 43. Finally there are about another 8 chapters after this one so I have only got another 5 to write after I am done with chapter 43! Which means I should be able to update weekly from now on and the whole story will be posted and finished by middle of March!**

 **Thank you for all the support for this story so far and I will be updating again next week on Tuesday!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N) So here is the next chapter. There is a bit of a time skip in this chapter. Mainly because I wanted Harry at a certain age.**

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Sunday 23** **rd** **August 1992**

In the months following the destruction of the diadem Horcrux everything went quiet on the Voldemort front however the plans the Marauders and Dumbledore had decided upon had been put into action.

The first thing James had done was to discuss with his wife the tracking spell she had been working on which was nearing completion and final testing. Before it could be relegated out into the magical community it would have to be passed by a committee which was set up to discuss the invention of new spells. Quite a few of Lily's spells had already been put forth in front of the committee, each passing easily. The problem with the new tracking spell was that it was far more unethical since it would only be useful when used without consent. Using magic upon another individual broke Wizarding law.

The spell was still in discussion with the committee and had not been regulated for use yet which proved problematic to what they wanted to do with the Death Eaters that remained within Azkaban prison. In the end, Dumbledore entered the prison himself after mastering the spell Lily had created and placed it, non-verbally upon the Lestranges' whilst they slept in their dirty cells. Dumbledore had explained allowing Lily to take the risk to go to Azkaban could result in her imprisonment if it was discovered what she had done. He had also pointed out that going in with the Invisibility Cloak wouldn't hide her from the Dementors either.

So, Dumbledore had volunteered and placed the spell upon the Lestrange's himself. If it was discovered in the meantime what they had done, at least Dumbledore would be the one to take the fall for it and the punishment that came with it for using an unsanctioned spell on witches and wizards. The last thing James had wanted was his wife being issued with a criminal record. Though Dumbledore was a valuable asset to their cause, they hoped his misdeed would only be discovered long after Voldemort's defeat; therefore he would be able to remain by their side in the upcoming fight they were facing.

Despite Voldemort's long silence since threatening to kill James, all Sirius could do was prepare himself for the inevitable battle ahead. They had the trackers in place and all they needed to do was prepare Harry, for Sirius was certain, despite the boy's young age, he would be there at the final battle.

James and Lily disliked the idea of their twelve year old son facing a powerful enemy but they had to ensure his safety and that he was able to protect himself.

In the months since Leanne's death, Sirius had focused on exploring his bond with Harry. They had met every so often to experiment, realising how deeply they were linked and how they could help one another. It was also due to the existence of the bond that ensured Harry's involvement in the final battle. He was Sirius' booster, the one person he could draw strength and magic from if he needed it. As Sirius had demonstrated back in the graveyard when Voldemort had been resurrected, he had been able to project a shield over Harry, protecting him. Harry could do the same for Sirius.

In reality they could protect one another at the same time, meaning Sirius could be a lot more effective in a duel. He would have another layer of protection which Voldemort would lack, thereby heightening his chances of winning and surviving.

Throughout the summer, Harry had been training with his parents and Sirius. Neither of them wanted Harry to be a part of it but they could all see why he needed to be. Sirius disliked the thought of his godson being involved at such a young age. But Voldemort had returned earlier than he had assumed he would have done, thereby ensuring Harry hadn't reached his full magical potential yet. They were teaching Harry spells he would acquire to defend himself and a few attacking spells that were not too strenuous for a twelve year old to learn.

He needed to have some defences if Harry was to survive.

* * *

 **The Daily Prophet**

 **Monday 24** **th** **August 1992**

 **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

 **The Ministry of Magic has confirmed that late last night there was a mass break-out from Azkaban prison. An unidentified figure was seen prowling the hallways of the prison before releasing certain prisoners – all of whom had been incarcerated with life sentences. It is unknown as to why the Dementors were unable to prevent a break-out.**

 **Among the freed prisoners were some of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named most loyal supporters: Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange who were imprisoned in Azkaban prison in 1981, convicted of numerous crimes against the Wizarding community.**

 **The Ministry of Magic has issued the –**

* * *

Sirius glanced at James as his friend lowered the paper, his hazel eyes dark.

"So… he's finally made his move," noted James. He leaned back on the chair he sat on, placing the paper on the table next to him.

"Yeah. We knew at some point he was going to break the prison open," shrugged Sirius. "It means we can put in place the final part of our plans."

James nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"I know you hate the fact Harry is involved…"

"Damn right I am!" shouted James. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Sirius, and you know it! Wasn't this whole thing about you coming back supposed to stop Harry fighting at all? For god's sake he is only twelve! He is just a child! He should be with his friends instead of having to learn to defend himself!"

"I didn't ask to be bonded to Harry. It just happened. It was out of my control," stated Sirius bluntly. "It's been done for a reason. We just have to get on with it."

James gritted his teeth. "I really hope you kill that bastard before he does anything to my son."

"I will. I will protect Harry just as he can protect me. James, I promise you. I won't let anything happen to Harry. I would die before anyone could get to him." Sirius held up his hand. "Wizard's Oath."

James sighed, bowing his head. "Just don't die either."

Sirius smirked. "If it means saving Harry, I will. Or for you, Lily, Remus and Jack. I would rather sacrifice my own life than live in another world without any of you."

"And you believe it will be easier for us if you die?" snapped James.

"No… but you would survive whereas I went nuts," grinned Sirius.

"Only because of the circumstances." James pointed out. He fell silent and picked up the paper again, continuing to read the article. He glanced over the top of it. "They didn't release Pettigrew? That's a surprise."

Sirius shook his head. "It's not really. Pettigrew betrayed Voldemort by falling for the trick I pulled. And Pettigrew is no longer of sound mind. He's a shadow. No use to anyone. Those that Voldemort freed are still of sound mind."

"I don't think Bellatrix Lestrange is of sound mind," said James, folding his arms across his chest.

"She was already insane before she went to Azkaban. Exposure to Dementors have made her worse." Sirius wasn't looking forward to facing her. He was certain he would have to. "I suppose now they have escaped we should talk with Dumbledore. He should be able to track them to Voldemort's location…"

James paled. "We'd be going after him now?"

Sirius laughed. "No. Not yet. Dumbledore did say before it would be best to wait so as not to raise any suspicion. Plus Harry isn't ready yet. Not until you and Lily believe he is."

Running a hand down his face, James spoke through the gaps of his fingers. "That's the thing, Padfoot. Lily and I will not be able to accept when Harry is ready. We know we cannot hold this off for much longer but…"

"You want to keep Harry safe for as long as possible," intoned Sirius. He understood, he really did. "I know what you mean, Prongs. If I could wrap him in cotton wool then I would."

"We all would," sighed James quietly.

He rested a hand on James' shoulder. "It won't be yet, Prongs, but we will be going after Voldemort. It is just a matter of time."

* * *

 **Wednesday 25** **th** **August 1992**

Sirius sat outside the office designated to Amelia Bones. Dumbledore had told him to leave her out of this but Sirius had decided someone in the Ministry had to know the truth. He trusted Amelia Bones. She had protected him for years by keeping his address away from public view. It didn't feel right to exclude her from the fact Voldemort was alive. Especially since the Ministry couldn't place the identity of the prison-breaker, despite numerous attempts. He hadn't made an appointment to see her. Instead he had visited on the off-chance that she would be free to see him and she was, albeit only an hour later when she had a free appointment.

None of his friends knew he was coming. It wasn't that he didn't want them to know, it was rather he felt they would have insisted on accompanying him and Sirius hadn't wanted that. Plus he wanted to keep this meeting away from Dumbledore's ears for the time being. If the Headmaster knew he was here… Well, Sirius figured the Headmaster would be here right now and dragging him out of the Ministry by the ear. He amused himself with the mental image that had been conjured to his mind with that thought.

The door to Amelia's office opened and he heard a voice calling him through.

Rising from his seat Sirius stepped into the office. It was quite a big office, filled with cabinets. Each one was filed with mission reports from the Aurors as well as intelligence whereabouts on any known fugitives. The wall behind the desk was lined with personal photos of Amelia's family. He recognised one of his students, Susan Bones, amongst the photos.

Amelia was sitting at her desk watching him through the monocle she wore. She looked quite serious and her hair was closely cropped with flecks of grey within it. "Mr Black. How may I help you today?"

"Can I ask if this office is protected before we start? I do not want anyone to overhear what I am saying…"

Amelia raised an eyebrow looking at him quizzically. It was rare when one made that type of request when meeting with her. "I can assure you that my office is highly protected. I am not in the habit of using silencing charms. If anyone was to attack me I would need people to overhear me."

"I know. But the last thing I desire is what I'm saying to leak out. It could cause… ramifications…" Sirius paused. "I can assure you I am the real Sirius Black."

"Then if you are the real Sirius Black where is your current place of residence?" Amelia was testing him.

She was right to do so, especially after Sirius' request. She needed to be sure Sirius hadn't been copied in an attempt to lull her into a false sense of security. Asking him his current address would prove his identity as Amelia Bones was the only Ministry official to know where he lived.

"23 Bulmershe Road, Reading."

Amelia smiled. A rare thing for her. "Very well. You may cast a silencing charm."

Sirius raised his wand and did so. "Thank you. What I have to say needs to be kept secret. I know the Ministry would be obligated to tell the public about this but I don't think Minister Fudge would believe me." Sirius had been annoyed when Cornelius Fudge had been elected Minister of Magic, an event he had been powerless to prevent. Guessing what her next question would be, Sirius provided her with an answer. "I trust you because I know you can keep secrets and I believe it is in my best interests to have a high-ranking member of the Ministry on my side."

She stared at him for a short while. "What do you wish to inform me about?"

Sirius sighed, his shoulders slumping. He always hated this part. "Voldemort's back. Got a full body again. I faced him not that long ago." He waited for the inevitable explosion he was sure was going to follow. Amelia, however, disappointed him.

"I see." She shuffled some papers on her desk.

"He was the wizard that also killed Leanne… my girlfriend…" Sirius' voice lowered a bit. It still hurt. "He's been back for a few months now. Since April. And he's been targeting me and the people I love. I don't know when he will make his move and publicly appear but he's waiting for something. I don't know what but I do not wish for the Ministry to not be prepared."

"So why cannot I announce his return?" asked Amelia cautiously.

"Fudge," stated Sirius. "He won't believe it without proof."

"And you know this how?"

Sirius swallowed. "I just do." He couldn't tell her why he knew Fudge wouldn't believe it. "Just trust me on this. If we tell Fudge, he will obstruct our attempts to fight Voldemort. He's in the pocket of one of his loyal Death Eaters as well… though he believes Lucius Malfoy is a reformed man."

"You are accusing a good man of wrongful activity, Sirius," the Head of Magical Law Enforcement said.

"I know but it's the truth. Malfoy has been laying low for a while, hasn't he? Don't you find that a bit unusual?" queried Sirius. They knew Lucius Malfoy had returned home but was now rarely seen around the Ministry. Before Voldemort's return he had been a constant fixture.

Amelia frowned. "You do have a point. Lucius used to be a constant presence here." She leaned forward. "But if Voldemort has returned than he was the one who broke Azkaban open?"

Sirius nodded, swiping a bit of hair out of his eyes. "Yes. He's started to make his move. It won't be long before he makes a public statement. Though it may be after he's killed me which I can assure you I am trying to prevent." He wasn't sure he would be successful at it but the main point was that by facing the Dark Lord, Sirius was preventing a worse future for Harry.

"What I do not understand is why you have come to me now."

"Because the Ministry needs to prepare itself, especially if this turns into outright war. The Aurors need to be prepared. And I do not want people to lose their lives needlessly due to lack of preparation on the Ministry's part."

And that, Sirius knew, was something Amelia Bones would be able to understand.

* * *

It surprised both Dumbledore and Sirius that Voldemort didn't make his move for a long while. They knew he was currently abroad though a few of his loyal supporters remained in Wizarding Britain. Sirius had worked with Amelia Bones to ensure the Aurors were prepared for Voldemort's return, managing to keep it quiet as to why the Auror's training routine had changed. No one questioned it.

Harry continued his training lessons when he could with his parents during term as well, advancing ahead into third year spells by the time the end of 1992 drew to a close. Despite only being in second year he was showing a lot of aptitude for defensive magic, a skill Sirius knew Harry had been quite excellent at in his other life. It didn't surprise him he still had that gift. The longer Harry was able to train before Voldemort struck would enable Harry's ability to grow and his chances of surviving to rise. That was what mattered.

Dumbledore had also called the Order of the Phoenix together so at least some members of the Wizarding World were not completely in the dark over Voldemort's return. It also helped a few of the new recruits were Aurors who were proving useful in passing along information on any dark activities that they came across.

It wasn't until after Easter 1993 that Voldemort finally decided to make his move.

* * *

 **Saturday 17** **th** **April 1993**

They were hidden away, sequestered in the dark mountains of the Alps. He was finally ready to initiate the final stage of his plan, to ensure the defeat of Sirius Black. Black had been getting in his way for far too long. He now had allies, both British wizards and witches and European ones, all of whom had the desire to restore the Wizarding World back to what it had once been before Muggles had been allowed to integrate with them all.

Though he had successfully retrieved his Death Eaters from prison a few months ago, Voldemort knew he couldn't afford to be predictable. He had decided to wait. He had needed more followers before he could make his presence known again. Leaving Wizarding Britain for a while had just been the first step. He had full intentions of taking control everywhere but Britain had been his first goal in mind, however having followers from throughout Europe would also enable him to reach out his control far easier once he had placed Britain underneath his boot.

He wanted to make a noise, make it known he was back and was adamant to destroy the Wizarding World. But patience was a necessity in this case. It had been a tedious few months, hiding in the shadows but now he was ready to face his enemy.

Voldemort turned to face a black-haired woman with heavy lidded eyes. She was his most devoted follower and the one who he knew would not fail him. She would always strive to please him. He had summoned her to receive a mission and she knelt before him, head bowed, muttering words of loyalty to him and her desire to please him.

"Bella… I have a mission for you."

So proud to serve him, she was. The dark tresses of her hair fell about her shoulders. She was eager to serve her lord. It was what she lived for, what she had been born to do. What she had been trained to do her whole life.

"You will meet us at Location X. But first I wish for you to acquire Potter."

Bellatrix raised her head, her eyes sparkling in madness. "Which one, my Lord?"

"The boy."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So it begins... the final stage of the story. The final battle is getting closer. I originally wanted Harry to be fourteen during the final battle but since events have moved faster than I intended, I've had to get Harry ready quicker. So he is currently coming to the end of his second year when I really wanted him to be in his fourth year but I cannot delay Voldemort striking out much more than this. Hopefully what I have planned still works...**

 **I haven't been able to write anything this week since I have been ill, despite being on some booked holiday time from work, so there may be a slight delay in posting the next chapter as I want to have a back-log. Hopefully now that I am better I will be able to achieve that.**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N) Hello! my apologies for the delay. I got sick again. And I've been back at work so making it difficult to write. I didn't want to post this chapter just yet as I am still trying to write chapter 44 but I suspect I probably won't be posting again for at least another two weeks so I figured I'd post it. Thank you for all the feedback so far!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Sunday 18** **th** **April 1993**

"Hey." Harry grinned as he entered the compartment on the train that both Neville and Hermione were sitting in.

Neville was sitting by the window, holding his frog, Trevor, in his lap, whilst Hermione sat on the other side, leaning against the window, with a large volume perched precariously on her lap.

Both looked up as he entered. "Nev. Hermione." Harry lifted his trunk up onto the racks above their heads and sat down next to Neville. "Feels like I haven't see you guys in a while."

Normally over each holiday the three of them would at least meet up but for the last two holidays between terms they had been unable to, mainly due to Harry's hectic training schedule that his parents put him under. Neville was also training however he didn't have such an intensive schedule Harry did during the holidays. Unlike Harry, Neville was only training to protect himself whereas Harry required the training to support Sirius in battle. A lot of effort was being put into his lessons and Harry knew he was advancing well.

Neville nodded. "It's only been a few weeks. Seems strange not to have spent Easter together. We have done in the past."

Harry shrugged. "We both know why we didn't."

"How is the training going?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I think. I certainly can defend myself from attack if I know it is coming. It's what I don't know is coming is difficult to defend against. Mum, dad, Sirius and I are working on it." Harry glanced out the window. The train was slowly pulling out of the station. His parents had already left the platform by the time he had found Neville and Hermione so he didn't need to wave. "I honestly do not believe I will ever be ready. It's just I'm learning stuff I shouldn't be learning until next year or the year after. There is only so much I can do at my age but the more I can master the better it will be for me and Sirius." Neville and Hermione were, perhaps, the only two students who knew the full story. He could tell them anything, providing of course no one was spying on them. They always had to be very careful when discussing anything to do with Sirius or Voldemort.

"How long has it been since he returned?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Nearly a year," answered Harry. "It's strange he hasn't made a move yet but mum and dad think he is waiting." He hesitated slightly. "I don't think it will be long until the rest of our world knows he is back."

"Agreed. Breaking Azkaban open was just the first step. Whatever he's been up to the past year, he is now ready to walk out into the open," added Neville.

"Harry… I don't want you to fight." Hermione beseeched him.

Harry sighed. "Do you think I really want to? I have to… Sirius needs me. Believe me, if we had any other choice, mum and dad would be using that one instead of me. The fact that I can protect Sirius is the most positive thing to come out of this. If I didn't have the ability to do that…"

"You wouldn't be preparing…" Hermione let her head drop, her frizzy curls drooping around her shoulders. The fact that she was concerned showed she cared.

"No…" Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about what was coming. He just wanted to be normal, to live his life. So much had changed in the last few years. His life was different from what it should have been. Sirius had seen to that. Thanks to his godfather, he'd had the chance to grow up with his parents and have a younger brother that he wouldn't have had otherwise. What little Harry knew of his other self, made him glad Sirius had been sent back to make things right. "I know Sirius will win. He has to."

They fell silent, the subject exhausting itself naturally. An uncomfortable silent followed. They all knew what was coming and if they could stop it from happening they would. But they couldn't.

* * *

They waited on the train tracks, robes billowing behind them in the breeze. They could hear the Hogwarts Express in the distance, steadily coming closer. Bellatrix gripped her wand and smiled nastily. She had a mission to succeed in. She wouldn't fail. Beside her was her husband and her brother-in-law, both of whom she had handpicked to be on this mission with her. She had wanted Lucius to come as well however he was busy with his family, keeping a low profile and a watch on the Ministry whilst their Lord readied himself for his big reveal.

Now the time was finally here.

With this assignment her Lord would finally step forth and continue the noble path he had set upon years ago before he had been stopped by a blood traitor.

Bellatrix felt anger at how her Lord had been defeated by her own flesh and blood. She couldn't believe her aunt had birthed such scum. To be related to the man that defied her Lord was disgusting and she wanted to burn all bridges to him. Black was no longer a part of her family. He hadn't been for a very long time.

A slight smile tugged at her lips. Oh she was looking forward to witnessing the blood traitor's death. It would be messy. She hoped her Lord would allow her to contribute. She wanted to tear her cousin to pieces. She would enjoy it so.

In the distance the Hogwarts Express turned a corner and headed straight for them.

Bellatrix grinned and raised her wand.

* * *

"Why is the train slowing down?" Hermione peered out the window. "We're not even halfway there yet." She glanced back at her friends. "Harry?" He looked worried. "What's up?"

Harry chewed his bottom lip. "I think…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"You think it's him, don't you?" queried Neville.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah. I do."

"You mean -?" Hermione gasped. She understood who they were referring to.

"But…" Neville began, frowning slightly, as the train continued to slow. "If he is here, why is he?"

"I think that's very obvious," said Harry dully. "He's after me." He scrambled onto his seat and reached for his trunk. "We're gonna need our wands. I know you can't fight as well as me… But if I'm right we are going to need them."

Hermione nodded. She already had her wand out of her trunk, having retrieved it earlier to show Harry and Neville a new spell she had learned over the Easter holidays. She gripped it tightly, feeling a little nervous as the train finally came to a stop.

Harry got to his feet and opened the compartment door, peering out. He wasn't the only one confused by the train's sudden stop. He could see a few doors down a bunch of red haired students which could only belong to the Weasley family, poking out into the carriageway.

"Hey, Harry, know what's going on?" shouted Ron Weasley, as Fred and George asked the same question but in another direction.

Harry shook his head. "Nope! You?"

"I wouldn't be asking if you knew!" was the response.

"Just… get your wands! Just be careful!" Harry advised. It was the only thing he could right at the moment, especially when they had no idea what they were expecting.

Then, as Harry turned back to his friends he saw a face looking at him through the window of the carriage. He jumped back. Both Hermione and Neville jumped too as they had not noticed the figure as they had been watching Harry throughout his exchange with the Weasley's.

"It's Bellatrix Lestrange!" shouted Neville, his back now against the doors of the compartment.

Harry nearly swore but he stopped himself. His eyes were glued to the face still peering at him through the window, the dark lidded eyes shining at him in glee. He knew without a doubt they were here for him. _Sirius. Help me._ It was just one little thought. He wasn't going to let them take him without a fight. He was scared, he wasn't going to pretend he wasn't. "Both of you… get out."

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry! What are you going to do?"

Neville stared at him. "Please tell me you aren't going to try to fight her! You're only twelve!"

Harry shrugged. "This is why I've been training. I know more spells then both of you. I can do this."

"Harry! Come with us! The more numbers there are the less chance they have of reaching you!" Hermione beseeched him.

Harry swallowed. "The more people around me, the more they will get hurt!"

Bellatrix's face was gone from the window. Then they heard a loud bang and several figures in black robes strode into the corridor, having forced the carriage doors open.

Hermione didn't give Harry a chance to protest. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the corridor, merging into the crowd of students as they began to pour forth from the compartments. They wouldn't be able to lose the Death Eaters, but they could certainly try.

* * *

 _Sirius. Help me._

Sirius zoned out.

He had heard Harry's voice. It sounded like he was in trouble. He swallowed. And cautiously reached out with his mind to his bond with Harry. He could sense the strength within it but there was also fear. _Harry?_ He reached out but he wasn't expecting an answer.

"-smack on the head."

Sirius jerked as the words reverberated through his skull and he came back to himself, realising he was in the Hogwarts staff room with the rest of the Professors. Snape was sneering at him.

"As I was saying before Black decided to leave us spiritually, I believe –" continued Snape.

But Sirius stood up. "I don't have time for this. We need to check on the Hogwarts Express." He glanced at the Headmaster.

Snape sneered. "What? Can't wait to see your precious godson again. Black? You only saw him yesterday or is that too long for you?"

"Shut up Snape!" retorted Sirius angrily. "I think the train is being attacked."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"What makes you believe that, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry. I just…felt…something. He's asking for help. I think what we feared is happening now… only it's not James that Voldemort was going to kill next… it's…" Sirius swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Harry…" finished Dumbledore. He turned and strode to the door. "If you are correct, Sirius, we must leave immediately if we stand any chance of saving the students." The Headmaster swept his gaze over his staff members. "Anyone who wishes to join us may do so, but bear in mind, we may end up facing a larger battle."

Only Sirius really understood that reference. Somehow he doubted Voldemort would be there personally. But if the train was being attacked they needed to get there quickly.

However he wasn't the only Professor to follow the Headmaster out of the staff room either.

* * *

Harry fought against Hermione and Neville's grip. "Hey! Let me go!"

"If we do, do you promise not to turn around and go and face them?" asked Neville.

"I promise!" Harry blurted out. It had seemed to be the most sensible idea at the time. However facing Death Eaters would have given them what they wanted and he knew Sirius wouldn't have wanted him to give up his life so easily. Thankfully, it seemed the Death Eaters were not harming the students who were getting in the way, merely stunning them or disabling them by breaking an arm or a leg, which meant they must be on strict orders not to kill any student, regardless of their blood.

They released him.

"They will reach us," said Harry, panting. The Death Eaters were slowly making their way down the train.

Students were screaming around them, rushing past them to the other end of the train.

Hermione pulled at her hair. "Why is everyone so stupid? We're stuck in a train with Death Eaters and all they are doing is running to the other end of it?"

"What are they supposed to do?" asked Harry, though the answer came to him the moment he had asked.

"Get off the train," huffed Hermione. "That's what we need to do. Or rather you. They're here for you so it makes sense."

"Erm… Hermione… wouldn't they see him running off if everyone else stays on the train?"

Hermione sighed. "It wouldn't just be Harry. If the doors are open and there is a better escape route, other people will take it. Harry would escape with them. We would be helping the rest of the students too if we got one of those doors open."

Harry gripped his wand and ran further down the corridor, pushing past third and fourth year students who were continuing to back further up the carriage. He reached the end of the carriage and stopped in front of two double doors, situated on both sides.

He raised his wand. " _Bombarda_!" The doors to the carriage smashed open, one side of them flinging outwards. He registered behind him that Hermione had done the same thing but to the doors on the other side.

"Come on!" Neville shouted. "Get out the doors! Blast them open! Scram!"

Those students who had seen and heard the crash, leapt forward, piling out of the train and onto the grassy earth, beginning to run away from the train.

Harry leapt down, followed swiftly by Neville and Hermione.

"This way!" Harry sped into a run as he began to head towards a cluster of trees which the majority of students were doing. It would be better for them to converge together.

But as he got nearly halfway there, he heard a loud CRACK and felt a familiar presence roar to life in his mind. He skidded to a stop and Neville nearly collided with him. Harry turned, a bright smile on his face. "Sirius!"

His godfather stood before him. "Harry! You're okay!"

Strong arms wrapped around him. Harry coughed. "Sirius. I'm fine." He pointed back to the train. "But not everyone else is. Sirius, its Bellatrix!"

"What?" Sirius growled low in his throat. "Of all the people it had to be…" He grasped Harry by the shoulder. "Thanks kid. Just do me a favour, stay out of this, okay? Go to the patch of trees. We'll sort the train."

It was only then that Harry noticed Sirius wasn't alone. His godfather had brought reinforcements in the form of the Headmaster and several Hogwarts Professors. He was surprised to see Snape there.

Harry swallowed. "You heard me, didn't you?"

"Yes." Sirius confirmed. "Our bond… Quite useful, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Harry closed his eyes briefly. He could feel Sirius' presence tingling at the back of his mind. He liked having that connection. He hated the thought of losing it.

"Just get yourself safe, Harry," urged Sirius.

He watched as his godfather sped off towards the train. Harry motioned for his friends. "Come on. We've got to get to safety!"

* * *

Bellatrix had known when Potter had fled the train. It was predictable. Coward. But it didn't matter. Harry Potter wasn't who she was really after. He was just a distraction. She knew the cavalry had arrived. She could see her cousin running towards the train, along with Dumbledore and the Professors.

She signalled to her husband. "It's time to go. The first part of our mission is complete."

Within the blink of an eye, all the Death Eaters who were participating in this attack were gone, Disapparating just as Sirius Black set foot onto the train. Bellatrix saw him quickly before she disappeared, giving him an insane smile and a wave as she left.

She arrived in Godric's Hollow seconds later.

* * *

Sirius stepped onto the train just as Bellatrix Disapparated. "Damn it!" he swore. He stepped through into the carriage, followed by Dumbledore. The other Professors that had accompanied them were scouting out the rest of the carriages.

Unconscious students lay on the floor, sprawled out in all manner of positions, none of them really seriously harmed though he could tell a few had experienced broken bones.

"They're gone. Disapparated as soon as I stepped on board."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "The train wasn't their intended target. It was a means to distract us."

"But what for?" asked Sirius. He failed to see who their real target could be if it had not been Harry. If they had been after Sirius, they would have duelled him. But they hadn't… He knelt down to check the pulse on a student, even as his heart told him that their target must be someone close to him but who?

"Voldemort is making his move. Everything is now falling into place," said Dumbledore sadly. "We were too blind to see it."

"What do you mean?" Sirius reached forward to check the pulse of Terry Boot.

"Tell me, Sirius, what do James and Lily do on a Sunday?"

He didn't understand the significance of the question but he answered it. "They like to go to Diagon Alley, leaving Jack with…" Sirius' face paled. "Oh god. We have to get to Godric's Hollow!"

* * *

Bellatrix Apparated boldly into Godric's Hollow, appearing not far from where the Potters dwelled. She took purposeful steps, heading straight towards another house on the same street. Her husband and brother-in-law were going to make a noise on the other-side of town whilst Bellatrix completed the second half of her mission. She had been tasked to bring her Lord the Potter boy and she would. Targeting the Potter teen had just been a distraction and a demonstration that her Lord was ready to take back what was his by right.

She strode towards a house, located close to the graveyard, moving up the garden path. She didn't bother to knock. That wasn't her style. Instead she blasted it open.

There was a shout and a screech of approaching footsteps and an elderly woman came out into the hallway, wand raised.

"Hello Bathilda," smiled Bellatrix, raising her own wand. "You have something I want and you will give it to me."

* * *

Lily leaned down and picked up the book on potions. It was a new edition and one she really wanted to have. It was going for a good deal too.

"Found anything?" James asked, approaching her, his arms stuffed with Quidditch books.

"Quidditch, James? Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow, with an amused expression on her face.

"It's for Harry and Jack," said James shiftily.

"Really?" Lily stepped back.

"Erm… Let's not make this about me, shall we?" grinned James, trying to deflect his wife from questioning him further. "Besides they'll like them!"

Lily laughed quietly to herself. Whenever they came to Diagon Alley, James usually came away with something to do with Quidditch. It seemed to be something he couldn't stay away from, especially when it came to buying things to do with it.

"Come on, if you're buying all that lot, you can buy this Potion book for me." She placed it on top of the pile in James' hands.

"Err… you know what… I don't really need these three books." He struggled to put the books down to extract them from his pile.

"You should have got a basket," laughed Lily.

"I can carry them just fine!" returned James, not sounding the least bit angry.

As Lily turned to lead the way to the counter, a sparkly white dog appeared before them, right in the middle of the store floor. Other customers watched in fascination as the dog opened its mouth and began to speak using Sirius' voice.

"Get back home."

"James…" Lily wanted to grasp her husband's arm.

"We have to leave." James' voice was hard and he sought the permission of the store owner if he could just abandon the books on the side. When he got confirmation that he could, he thanked them and then led Lily out of the bookshop after depositing the books on a nearby table.

Lily could feel her stomach twisting and turning. What had happened that Sirius had felt the need to send a Patronus requesting their return rather than wait for them to get home?

They ran through Diagon Alley, back through the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the quiet Muggle street where it resided before they turned on the spot and Apparated immediately to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

James rushed into the house with Lily right behind him. "Sirius?"

Sirius stepped out into the hallway, his expression solemn. "I'm sorry… We tried… But we couldn't…"

James felt something tug in his chest. "Pads… what happened? Is Harry…?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Harry is fine, Prongs. He got safely to Hogwarts. The train was attacked by Bellatrix and a few other Death Eaters." He raised a hand to prevent Lily from shouting forth. "I felt Harry call for help through our bond. Myself, Dumbledore, Snape and a few other Professors immediately rushed to the location of the train. It had been forcefully stopped and students were milling out from the carriages onto the grass. I saw Harry with Neville and Hermione. They managed to escape."

"Voldemort was after Harry wasn't?" grated James, clenching his fists.

"We thought so… but he wasn't…" Sirius let out a sigh.

"Sirius… what is it?" asked Lily.

"Bellatrix Disapparated as soon as we got there. They hadn't harmed any of the students apart from stunning them and potentially breaking a few bones of the ones that resisted. We realised the attack was just a distraction from the real target."

"Who was the real target?" Lily's voice was tight.

"It wasn't Remus, was it?" queried James. He wanted it to be Remus rather than any of his sons. If it had to be someone he knew…

"Remus is fine, Prongs. In fact he is very safe at the moment," answered Sirius, shattering James' illusions. "But… Jack is not."

Lily's legs gave way and James caught her, sitting her gently on the floor.

"Please tell me Jack is safe!" shouted James. He didn't care that spit had gone flying.

"I can't…" said Sirius sadly. "I'm sorry, Prongs… Bellatrix attacked Bathilda… Bathilda is dead. And… Jack is gone. They took him."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **The next chapter is written but until I've written chapters 44 and 45 I will not be posting it. This cliff-hanger was the reason I didn't want to post this chapter despite it being a while since I have updated but I felt I had to post something... Hopefully I can make some progress with writing over the next few days...**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N) My apologies for the delay... I only finished writing chapter 44 a few days ago. I didn't want to post this until I'd written chapter 45 but that one will be quite short so I figured I could update tonight instead...**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Monday 19** **th** **April 1993**

 _ **THE DAILY PROPHET**_

 _ **HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS**_

 **The Ministry of Magic has today, confirmed, that the man the Wizarding World knows as 'You-Know-Who' has returned and is actively make war upon the British Wizarding Society. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return follows the mass breakout from Azkaban in August last year when several convicted Death Eaters were broken out of the prison. Though it was unknown at the time who was behind the mass breakout, the Ministry have now confirmed that the culprit was likely to have been You-Know-Who himself.**

 **Yesterday afternoon, as the Hogwarts Express returned to the school, it was attacked by Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange. Though no students were seriously harmed it was understood her target was twelve year old Harry Potter, the eldest child of James and Lily Potter, and the godson of the Man-Who-Lived, Sirius Black. Several injuries have been reported with a range of broken bones however most students escaped unscathed.**

 **Shortly after the attack on the train, and the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, the Death Eaters vanished, instead commencing an attack on the Wizarding/Muggle village of Godric's Hollow. It has been confirmed that Jack Potter, 6, was kidnapped from his babysitter in the midst of the attack. His babysitter has yet to be identified however sources say they were not a family member related to either James or Lily Potter.**

 **At the same time, He-Who-Myst-Not-Be-Named, entered the Ministry of Magic, declaring to the witches and wizards there that "War will begin unless my demands are met", before Disapparting as quickly as he appeared. What those demands are remains to be seen.**

 **The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, quickly released a very short statement following the sudden events: "The Ministry will not bargain with terrorists."**

* * *

One of the demands Voldemort called for was Sirius to surrender his knowledge. The press speculated upon the meaning of those words but neither Sirius nor any of his friends were willing to talk further, not when they had other matters to attend to, the most prominent matter was rescuing Jack from Voldemort's clutches.

They didn't know for sure Jack would be where Voldemort resided but it was the most logical conclusion especially since he had gone to the effort to trick them into thinking he was after Harry instead. Jack should have been safe and not a target whereas Harry should have been the one in more danger but clearly Voldemort did not wish to experiment further upon the bond shared between Harry and Sirius.

They gathered at Dumbledore's office, discussing their options. Harry was present too since his parents had requested his presence stating they would rather have their remaining son kept with them. Even at Hogwarts they felt Harry was no longer safe, even with the protection the school offered.

James and Lily sat huddled together on the sofa with Harry sitting beside his mother, rubbing her back gently. Remus sat to the side whilst Professors McGonagall and Snape were leaning against the bookcase to the right of the Headmaster's desk. Sirius was pacing in front of the Headmaster, chin in his hand. Everyone was shocked by the turn of events that had occurred in the past twenty-four hours.

Sirius stopped pacing and turned to look at the Headmaster. "What I want to know is do we know where Voldemort is right at this moment?"

"No, he has gone off the grid," stated Dumbledore quietly. "That does not mean we cannot trace him."

"But he's made demands and he has Jack. We can't just be sitting here, waiting for him," continued Sirius. "We know he wants me. We know he wants to kill everyone I care about. I thought he would go after James first but…" He sighed.

"He's clearly changed his mind," mentioned Remus. "Voldemort has spent the last few months waiting quietly, building himself up and now he is ready to strike. He believes he has the advantage. But we have it, don't we?"

James looked up and swallowed. "We do. He doesn't know we have been destroying his Horcruxes. And there is one left which will be with him. If he feels powerful enough we might have a chance to destroy it. Then we can finish him for good."

"I always knew there was something funny about him," sniffed McGonagall. "About how he survived."

Snape pulled a distasteful face. "He's more inhuman than the rest of us combined. He's killed people just to further his own life."

Sirius wanted to bite back a retort but stopped himself. Antagonising Snape wouldn't help the situation they were currently in. He wasn't surprised how McGonagall and Snape were taking the news of Horcruxes. They were both highly intelligent. Shocking them wasn't easy. And it was likely they had come across the term before.

"The main issue we have is getting Jack back. He wants me. So let him have me." Sirius didn't like suggesting it but it was the only option.

"He'll kill you," replied Remus.

"No. He won't. He still wants what is in my head. Only then he will kill me. He can't use Harry against me because we can protect each other. But he can use Jack against me. If it comes to it… To save Jack I would tell him. Because it would be the right thing to do." Sirius glanced around, noticing the surprised expressions resonating across the faces of those in the room. Only Lily's face remained passive and tear-stained, her thoughts locked on her lost son.

"Sirius…" James began but Sirius held up a hand and stopped him.

"Your son is worth more than me. Jack doesn't deserve to die because I won't speak. Harry was different because I could stop Voldemort harming him. But I cannot do anything about Jack. We can use this to our advantage. Voldemort will expect you all to follow. He's gathering his followers to keep you all distracted when you attack. This is it. The final battle we have been preparing for. Once the snake is dead I can take the final shot."

Dumbledore leaned forward across the desk. "This is very dangerous, Sirius. To give yourself up on the assumption he won't kill you…"

Sirius turned around, catching the Headmaster's eyes. "What else can I do?"

* * *

Snape hardly spoke during the following hour whilst the rest of the occupants made a plan to attack Voldemort in the assumption Sirius surrendered. He was waiting for them to ask him for his input but he didn't believe it was likely.

It was then he felt it, on his left forearm. A sharp burning pain increased quickly, hurting him. He hissed, nearly biting his tongue. He hadn't felt this pain in years. He pulled up his sleeve and saw the Dark Mark burning black on his forearm.

Snape turned to face the others in the room, holding out his arm for the others to see. "He's called for those that have not returned yet but are still loyal to come back to him."

Black was the first one to answer. "Go."

Snape's eyes slit in suspicion. "Why should I risk my life?"

"Because we need you to," answered Albus calmly. "If Sirius is taken to Voldemort, you will be able to get us there. We would need someone who could bring us there who is trusted by Voldemort."

"He won't trust me," said Snape.

"Sev…" Lily's voice was low as she spoke up, surprising everyone. She had been very quiet up until now. "This is my son we are talking about… I can't lose him. Please… help us get there. Convince him you never really left his service. That you've been spying on us all this time... You could give him Sirius."

Sirius nodded. "That's an idea that could work. But instead of giving him just me… we could all go… Chain linked. That's how we get in. He's bound to have wards up again like he did last time. In fact we do not even have to bother to try to trick him. We can track the Lestranges after all." The tracking spells placed on the three followers had been useful. "We do not really need Snape to tell us where Voldemort is. We just need him to get us through the wards. Voldemort will have charmed them to accept those with Dark Marks only. None of us have them, apart from Snape. If he takes us all there, chain-linked, the fact he has a Dark Mark should allow all of us to pass through the wards."

"He could die doing this, Sirius. We cannot ask Severus this," said Potter quietly. "Everything about this could go wrong,"

"It can and it will!" snarled Snape. "But… I am not unreasonable. I always knew what role I might have to play if it came to it. I understand destroying the Dark Lord is a priority. I will do this, return to his side, convince him I can betray you to him, Black, and then bring all of you to his side."

"But you'll die…" said Lily quietly. "You're my friend. I don't want you to risk your life."

Snape felt his expression soften. He very rarely let the mask slip. "We are all risking our lives to end this, Lily. I will do what I can to help you…"

* * *

In the end they came to a decision.

With Jack a captive of Voldemort, Dumbledore sent Snape on his way. The Mark had burned over an hour ago by the time Severus departed. Delaying meant he would be able to convince Voldemort that he had returned to his service and that he brought back with him information on Dumbledore. They hoped Voldemort would instruct or at least hint for Severus to betray Sirius to him. If he didn't, the next time he was summoned to Voldemort's presence, Snape would bring the others along with him regardless. Lily was still unhappy about the way her old friend was being used but it was either let Sirius go alone and maintain Severus' cover or make it the final battle.

All of them advocated for the final battle, including Lily when she eventually saw through the fog clouding her mind and saw the advantages to such a plan. The only problem they would have would be facing the Death Eaters and ensuring the destruction of the snake. It was only when they had destroyed that could they be certain Voldemort would die.

This also meant they had to instruct Harry as well. He stood a better of chance of sneaking around and finding the snake. He was young but talented. His primary aim was to ensure Sirius' safety through their bond. As a precaution, everyone going on the mission would hold a Basilisk fang, including Harry. Harry would also have in his possession the invisibility cloak.

Slowly the plan was coming together.

Sirius even went to Amelia Bones to explain the plan they had. They needed the support of the Aurors. The more wizards and witches willing to come with them, the higher chance they had of defeating Voldemort. As a result of this, several notable Aurors, including Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were more than willing to aid them. There were several other Aurors as well, all of whom were trusted by Amelia Bones to stay silent and come for when needed.

It would be a last minute call. They'd have to act fast and everyone had to be ready to leave at a moment's notice.

But there was one thing Sirius wanted to do before he left. He wished to speak to his brother again. Reluctantly, James had retrieved the resurrection stone from where he had hidden it and gave it to Sirius, who retreated to a private room within the school grounds.

He didn't know why he felt he had to speak to his brother again, but Sirius knew it was important to do so. Everything he had done so far had led to this moment.

* * *

Holding the resurrection stone in his fingers, Sirius closed his eyes and turned the stone over three times, thinking about the person he wanted to see most. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see not just one person standing there, but two.

Regulus and the other Harry.

"I wasn't expecting the both of you…" muttered Sirius, watching them both carefully, keeping his fingers curled around the stone.

"You've always wanted to see me again, Sirius," said the other Harry. "You may want to speak to your brother but I think it helps you seeing me."

Sirius couldn't deny this. He still thought of his Harry. He was doing what he was for him – to ensure he never had to have the life he had originally led.

"But I think there is something else on your mind," noted Regulus. "Something you want to ask both of us. The end is coming. You can sense it."

Sirius nodded. He also had a feeling he knew what the outcome would be. "I can. It feels as if everything I've done is leading up to this. The only drawback is Jack has become involved when he shouldn't have been… And Leanne… I got together with her because you told me I should allow myself to be happy. And look what happened…"

Regulus bowed his head, strands of dark hair falling about his face. "I told you that because you deserved to have happiness in the life you led here."

Sirius moved to sit down, his back against the wall as he lowered himself to the ground. "You always knew then."

"A part of being dead meant that I already knew. I wanted you to be happy."

Sirius glanced at the other Harry. "Did you know?"

"Like you I had a feeling," answered Harry shortly. "How long have you had it for?"

"A while. Probably since Leanne was killed," sighed Sirius. "It does make things a lot easier. And I suppose… I'm alive when I shouldn't be. I was sent back for a reason. Why should I continue to live once I've fulfilled my role?"

Regulus caught his older brother's eyes. "Because you deserve to be happy."

"Maybe." Sirius didn't believe that. "At least I know what to expect if that is to be my fate." His fingers loosened his hold on the stone. He had gained the information he had wanted. "I probably won't see you again, Harry… Not like this with the scar on your head…" Why did it already feel like he had accepted his fate? "I suppose I'll see you again, Reg."

Regulus shrugged. "Might do, you might not. It could still change. Your fate, I mean. Depends on your actions and the choices you make. Nothing is set in stone but I know what your choice would be if it came to it. You wouldn't hesitate, regardless of the consequences."

Sirius hung his head. "No. I wouldn't. I'm not the only one who deserves to have happiness. I'd gladly forfeit it for somebody else." He gave them both a small, sad smile. He loosened his fingers a bit more. "See you on the other side."

The stone dropped from his hand and fell to the floor; the two figures fading away. He leaned his head back against the wall. It didn't make things any better about what he had learned. But now he knew for sure.

The final battle wouldn't just be the end of Voldemort. It would also be the end of Sirius' own life. If there was one thing he was certain of in his future, it would definitely have to be that.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N) thank you for all the reviews so far!**

 **I am not making any more comments about this chapter... Next time: The Final Battle...**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N) So here is the final battle... I am currently writing the final chapter in this story...**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Tuesday 20** **th** **April 1993**

Snape returned the following day, just before his first Potions lesson was due to begin. He barely had a chance to report back to the Headmaster before hurrying off to class. They still had to keep the school running despite the attack made on the students. Sirius was still a Professor but due to the extenuating circumstances, he did not have to carry out his duties and his classes would be covered by other Professors. Harry had also been excused from lessons. He was currently with his mother whilst Sirius, Remus and James continued to discuss their plans with Dumbledore.

Sirius shifted in his seat, running a head down his weary face. He wanted this to be over. He wished he had the ability to do so but right now he couldn't. "We know where the Lestrange's are thanks to the tracking spell. It correlates with what Snape has reported as to where Voldemort's location is. They are all together. We know Jack is alive and not being harmed, just being held. He is clearly leverage against us."

"Or rather you," pointed out Remus quietly. "He can't use Harry because of your bond but he can use Jack. But how did he know you didn't have the same bond with Jack?"

James spoke first. He was trying to be strong. "Because Voldemort knows he killed Lily and I before. He's deduced Jack never existed. Sirius' sole purpose was to come back and help protect Harry and prevent the life he was living. It stands to reason that the bond would only exist for Harry and not for Jack, a weakness Voldemort can use. This is why Harry has to be involved because he can protect Sirius from danger. And that is why Jack was taken because he doesn't have the same link."

"I think the killing curse is the exception. That cannot be blocked. Not even a bond could," said Sirius. He just had the feeling that if it was all to end, it would be by the killing curse. "I think that is our only weakness…"

"It's a shame we cannot test this," mused Remus. "If we knew the killing curse couldn't get through, you'd be invincible."

"I don't want to be invincible," replied Sirius. "Fate may have given me another chance to get things right, but I doubt it has given me the ability to block the killing curse."

James sighed. "Just as long as both my sons are safe…"

"They will be," intoned the Headmaster. "Harry needs to be present as it will be easier for him to defend Sirius through their bond if he can see what is happening. He will have the cloak on. And I will protect him. You have my word on that, James."

"How are we going to do this then?" asked Sirius. "If Voldemort orders Snape to hand me over, I will go. I think it would be better if we all went at the same time. It would be a surprise for Voldemort if we all arrived at the same time. Snape could Apparate Lily out of the wards again so she can set up Anti-Apparation ones to prevent Voldemort from escaping."

James was nodding slowly. "That's a good plan, much better than what we were already considering. Albus?"

"It is a valid plan," the Headmaster admitted. "It does have merits… It does make more sense to have all of us go together rather than wait for Severus to return after handing you over to Voldemort. The element of surprise would still be ours."

"Do we know if the wards are keyed to people who wear the Dark Mark?" queried Remus. "Or are we supposing?"

"Supposing," answered Sirius. "He did last time. No reason to assume he won't have those restrictions in place again."

"So then…" Remus frowned, leaning forward, "wouldn't it make sense for Lily to remain outside the wards until she has got Anti-Apparation wards in place? We know we cannot Apparate directly into Voldemort's hideout so they can't get out unless they pass through the barriers."

"I would lay bets on Death Eaters being on guard in some form outside the wards anyway," said Sirius. "We would have to deal with them first before we get inside. But our plan is based on the idea that Voldemort will take Snape up on his offer to betray me. He may not. If he doesn't… in a few days we must act at least. I'm not leaving Jack there any longer than necessary."

James nodded. "I'm not either. I'm willing to wait at least two days for Voldemort to decide but after that we're striking. There is no give in this Albus either. Our son's life is at stake. And we are not leaving him to waste away in that monster's hands."

The Headmaster inclined his head, his beard reaching past the desk. "I will not ask for any more time. The most important aspect we must address is the final Horcrux. The snake needs to be killed before we can do anything about Voldemort. I will proceed to duel him whilst the rest of you begin to take out the Death Eaters he has with him. Be on the lookout for the snake. It might be useful for Harry to be aware of this as well. If he is under the cloak he has more chance of success than the rest of us. I will leave that in your capable hands, James." The piercing blue eyes of the Headmaster turned to Sirius, staring at him with a hard gaze. "Now, when were you going to tell me you had involved the Aurors?"

"Ah…" Sirius bit his lower lip. He knew he couldn't hide this much longer. He was going to admit it anyway. "We need the extra firepower. Having them by our side is important, especially if this is to be the final battle. We cannot afford to lose this. Amelia Bones has only involved certain Aurors and has been training them in anticipation on being called to the front line. I went behind your back because I remember what it was like before. Going to the Minister of Magic wouldn't help but going to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement? That's the smarter thing to do. She can at least start preparations without letting her superior know." Sirius sighed. "Albus… We're going to need the Aurors for this if we are to succeed. If it is just me, you, James, Remus, Lily, Harry and Snape we will fail. Have you even reformed the Order of the Phoenix? You may have sent feelers out there but you haven't brought people together yet. And we need them by our side, experienced wizards and witches who can aid us in our hour of need."

"I had not wished to involve a Ministry department in this… The political ramifications…"

Sirius cut him off right there. "Political? What rubbish! If Fudge and his cronies try to move against us because we win they will lose the support of the people who elected them! The last thing Fudge would do would be to compromise his own permission by turning on us by working against eliminating a threat. Voldemort's return is out there now but Fudge is still being useless. All he has done is print some goddamn leaflets! That is all he has done! He hasn't even increased the amount of Aurors on patrol! Any competent Minister of Magic would have done so, but Cornelius Fudge? No."

"Sirius is right. Fudge won't dare to. He will ruin his career if he even tries," said James. "And I will personally sue him for not doing anything constructive about locating my son if he tries anything."

Dumbledore sighed but nodded his head, accepting the words. "Very well. I know I cannot change your mind on this. I just fear the repercussions."

Sirius chose to ignore this and changed the subject to another matter they needed to discuss. "Once the snake is killed, I can then step forward?"

"Yes. Though I could continue duelling him myself and save you the trouble," suggested the Headmaster.

Sirius shook his head, declining the offer instantly. He didn't even need to think about it. "You won't kill him. Only defeat him. The only way this can end is if he's killed. And I mean to do it. As soon as the snake is dead, back off, because I will be aiming to kill." He shrugged then. "Besides, he wants me dead. He will be gunning for me. May as well duel him." He shifted his gaze around the room. "I know our policy is to capture rather than kill but they will be aiming to kill us. I suggest we return in kind."

Dumbledore looked like he was going to argue however the nods of Remus and James indicated they agreed with Sirius' words and the Headmaster's face deflated as he backed down. It seemed Dumbledore was learning not to argue with Sirius.

They didn't have much to discuss further after that. All the major points had been covered. Now, they had to wait.

* * *

 **Thursday 22** **nd** **April 1993**

It was late. The Marauders and Lily with Harry were gathered in an old abandoned building on the outskirts of a small Muggle town in the north. Snape had been called to Voldemort just hours before and Sirius had begun to gather the people that would fight beside him.

Alongside him were not just Dumbledore, James, Lily, Remus and Harry, there was also a few Aurors who were risking their lives for this. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Hestia Jones and Alastor Moody were among the more notable Aurors who had agreed to participate. Sirius knew his second cousin, Tonks, had wanted to participate but she was still training and the senior Aurors had agreed only seasoned veterans could join in. They needed to be watching out for rookies, especially on a crucial mission like this.

Harry was hidden from the other Aurors. No one knew he was there, as he was hidden underneath the invisibility cloak, standing right next to his mother, who had a hard look on her face and a steely gaze. She was ready to leave for the location right now. They just needed to wait for Snape to return to determine what plan they were putting into action.

Everyone was on edge and Sirius just continued to pace. He, James, Lily, Remus and Harry had been given Basilisk fangs to use upon the snake. Lily had been reluctant to give Harry the responsibility of destroying a Horcrux but they knew he had the advantage by being under the cloak. Other than that, he just had to lay low and protect Sirius.

Finally, as the sky darkened and clouds grew over them, Snape returned and reported that Voldemort had declined to take him up on the offer of handing Sirius over to him. Instead the Dark Lord intended on taking Jack to a public place and then executing him to lure Sirius out. Lily's face had been a picture when she had heard what Voldemort planned.

This meant they had to act fast to save Jack. Snape did say that they were treating Jack well, probably lulling him into a false sense of security.

With the news of what Voldemort intended to do, the group quickly went over their plans again, with Sirius leaving out the necessity to kill the snake as that piece of information was on a need to know basis. The Aurors responsibility was to neutralise as many Death Eaters as possible. They, of course, were not aiming to kill, though Amelia Bones had given the order if lethal force was necessary they would not be penalised for it. Too much was at stake to try to simply just capture.

Within an hour of Snape returning, they were ready to leave.

Dumbledore already knew the location of where Voldemort was located, thanks to the location spell put on the Lestranges. So, the group Apparated instantly.

Voldemort had set up his base back in the country, in a forest in the south. Longleat. Some of the forest was taken up by a holiday village the Muggles had built up but the majority of the forest was still home to plenty of wildlife. And Voldemort had chosen to hide within a particular thick growth of forest, ensuring the battlefield itself would be very dangerous for those involved.

They arrived, as planned, outside the wards within the forest Voldemort was hiding in. The Aurors leapt into motion quickly, stunning the two Death Eaters that had been standing guard, quite blatantly, leaning against the barks of two separate trees. Their bodies lay crumpled on the forest floor, and then they were quickly bound to ensure they did not escape. Other Aurors quickly fanned out around the area, searching for any other watchers before the rest proceeded through the barrier.

They remained hidden amongst the trees, hoping Voldemort wouldn't notice his loss of Death Eaters. Lily started to work on Anti-Apparition wards, erecting them over the wards Voldemort already had in place. As long as her wards were placed higher than Voldemort's, hers should prevent him from escaping.

With the roaming Aurors having returned to the group, each wizard and witch linked hands with Severus Snape at the front of the group. Snape tried not to show his distaste of having to hold Sirius'. They figured it would be better if Sirius and Dumbledore entered after Snape. They were the two wizards that Voldemort wanted most.

"Everyone ready?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

There was a low muttering from everyone.

"This is it. We can end this tonight if we are lucky," added Sirius. He was clutching his wand tightly in his hand. He was feeling calm, surprisingly. He thought he might be more concerned but he didn't feel it. Perhaps because he knew whatever happened, he knew what the endgame was. He was ready for it, had accepted it. He just knew that the others would not accept it if he told them, so he kept silent.

"Let's go," urged Dumbledore.

And Snape walked through the wards.

* * *

Chaos burst out the instant it became clear Severus Snape had led Sirius Black and his allies to the forest. Albus headed straight to confront Voldemort. The others all ducked away, engaging in battles around him with the Death Eaters who were scattered around the forest.

"Tom," said Dumbledore quietly. He didn't raise his wand. He didn't need to. "It doesn't have to end this way."

Voldemort's face turned ugly, his red eyes slitting and his mouth opening in contempt. "If you would all bow down to me we wouldn't be here now, would we?"

"People do not like being ruled by dictators," said Dumbledore. "You wish to purify our world, yet you refuse to see that doing so would destroy our world. We need Muggleborns to keep the magic alive. Everyone in this world is worthy to live their lives without threat of being killed because of their blood. If it had not been for your mother infatuated with a Muggle, you would not be here. Your magical powers have not been hindered by the blood you so despise."

"He despised her! And she was wretched for daring to love a man of dirty blood!" hissed Voldemort, his red eyes glinting angrily. "You should not speak of things you know nothing about Dumbledore!"

"I know more than you think I do. As does Sirius," intoned Dumbledore quietly.

"Black only knows more because of what he is! But tonight will be his death!"

"To get to him you will have to go through me," stated Dumbledore quietly. "I will ensure you cannot kill him tonight."

"Then I will kill you first!" Voldemort raised his wand. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Dumbledore stepped to the side as the green jet of light streaked past him. He would have to be careful here. No doubt Voldemort would constantly use the killing curse. He would have to be careful not to let his movements to avoid them endanger other people. He wouldn't aim to kill either. Tom Riddle needed to be stopped but there were always other ways to do so rather than senseless killing.

He watched his old student carefully. This wouldn't just be a battle of power, it would be a battle of wills. Dumbledore's goal was simple: survive until the snake Horcrux had been destroyed. He fired off another curse as he swiftly moved out of the way of another killing curse. He could make this last.

He could.

* * *

Harry sneaked around the land, the cloak draped around him. He held his wand in his hand and his eyes were focused upon the snake that lay curled around a bush, hidden within the undergrowth, not moving at all. Harry's heart was beating fast in his throat as he closed in on the snake. He knew this wasn't his task specifically to do but he had the chance others could not. At least his parents and Sirius had prepared him for the eventuality he could kill it.

He was invisible.

No one knew he was here apart from his closest family.

As long as he remained quiet he could sneak up behind the snake and… He swallowed. He didn't want to kill it but he also knew how important it was to do so. The thought of killing a living creature didn't sit well with him. _But I'm the only one who knows where it is. Others haven't found it yet. If I don't do this than Sirius cannot kill Voldemort._

Harry knew what the stakes were. He had to do this.

Harry crawled forward. He was on his hands and knees, moving slowly and carefully through the undergrowth. The snake had not moved from where it was curled around the bush. The snake was a dark green colour, fading in well with the forest colours, making it practically impossible to spot but Harry was used to looking for small things. He was an excellent Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He had spotted it thanks to the small change in colour and the slight movement the snake had made as it kept watch on its Master's duel with Dumbledore.

Harry hesitated. He had a chance here. But how could he take out the snake without alerting it? He had to move very slowly so as not to alert it to Harry's presence. He was still twenty metres away from it and he needed to get this done.

He could rush it and hope he was able to surprise it. Or continue to sneak forward more. He had learned a lot during his lessons with Sirius so he had a lot of skill for a young boy who had yet to reach his teen years. Harry took a slow breath and began to crawl forward a bit more, keeping his eyes focused upon the snake. The cloak kept him covered and he was being careful not to dislodge it.

Reaching down to his pocket, Harry grasped the end of the Basilisk fang. He had to handle it carefully. For that end, he had placed it in his pocket, sharp end down. His fingers clasped the rough surface of the fang and he pulled it free, slowly moving his hand up the rest of the way, so that the hand with the fang in, was close to his chest.

Crawling forward more, Harry continued to approach.

He just hoped he was going to do this right.

* * *

Sirius ducked, rolled, threw curses and generally just worked his way through the Death Eaters that were attacking them. He had already killed two, though he didn't know who they were due to the masks on their faces. The only ones without masks were his insane cousin and her husband. Both were currently duelling Kingsley who was holding his own against them.

He kept his eyes open, swiftly moving around, looking for any sign of the snake, whilst keeping watch on Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort. As predicted, Dumbledore was merely on the defensive, hardly attacking, giving Voldemort a large amount of room to play and own the duelling ground.

At the moment, that didn't matter.

Taking down as many Death Eaters as possible did.

Steeling himself, he cast around for his next target.

* * *

Harry was close now. He could reach forward and the snake would be within reach. He contemplated what to do. How could he do this without alerting it to his presence?

Slowly, he rose to his knees, trying to keep his breathing to a minimum. He knew snakes did not have ears but they could still hear. Vibrations was the key to their ability to know od what was going on around them. Then Harry stilled his movement. The cloak had fallen from him as he had risen slowly to his knees.

 _If a snake can feel vibrations does it know…_

But before he could finish that thought, the snake struck.

* * *

Lily heard her son yell. She swiftly dispatched the Death Eater she was duelling, surprising them with a low tripping curse followed up by a stunner before twisting away and running towards the sound of her son.

Harry was off to the side, amongst a small clump of bushes, wrestling with Voldemort's pet snake, as it chomped and tried to strike him. Its tail end was wrapped around Harry's legs.

"No! Harry!"

Ignoring the danger to herself, she leapt forward and grabbed the snake by the neck, trying to pull it away from her son. As she pulled the snake back, she saw Harry wrench his arm free and in his hand was the Basilisk fang.

The snake thrashed, trying to bite at Lily but she expertly moved her body so it couldn't reach her.

"Harry! Do it! Kill it!" she yelled, desperately trying to hold the snake still, despite its continued thrashing. She could see it was squeezing her son's legs ever tighter in its attempts to get free from her grip.

Harry didn't hesitate. He raised his left arm.

Lily pulled back on the snake's neck.

Then, Harry plunged the fang into the snake's neck.

* * *

Voldemort saw it happen. He saw his snake, Nagini, cut down by a twelve year old boy. A boy he should have killed years ago if not for Black's interference. He felt his anger building, felt himself unleash the power within his veins. He strode forward, eyes focused upon the boy and his Mudblood mother. He ignored Dumbledore, throwing out magic in every direction, not only from his wand but from his hands too, as he pushed himself through the battling hordes of Death Eaters and Aurors alike.

He would kill them for that…

He shot killing curses everywhere, not caring who he hit. He just wanted people _dead._ Those that had failed him did not deserve to survive this battle either. He reached the Mudblood and her boy. She stood in front of her son, holding her wand up in a defensive position. "Move." It wasn't a request.

"No!" the witch responded curtly. "I will not let you harm my son!"

Voldemort turned his wand on her. "Then you shall die too."

"You would kill me anyway," she replied, "even if I did step aside."

"Astute." His robes billowed around him. He had no plans of sparing anyone's life today. They all deserved to die. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

But the jet of green light did not hit the Mudblood as Voldemort had expected it too. They were thrust aside at the last second as magic from the right of them blasted both the Mudblood and the boy out of harm's way. Voldemort cursed and twisted his wand to his left and pointed it straight at Dumbledore. He didn't hesitate, just let his anger pool forth into his power, and a black streak of light erupted from the end of his wand.

The old man could not avoid it in time. The shield he had used to protect himself broke apart from the sheer power of the curse Voldemort had sent his way. The black energy did not dissipate upon shattering the shield either, and it impacted the Headmaster right on the chest.

The old man's eyes faded and his body toppled backward.

He had not expected that but it was a victory he had wanted for a long time. He laughed. He turned back towards the Mudblood who was ushering her son towards the wards. They wouldn't be able to get through, not unless the traitor was on standby. He should have expected Severus Snape to have switched sides. He had suspected foul play but had chosen to believe that Snape had remained a loyal Death Eater, collecting information for years on his enemies. He had, certainly, provided enough to prevent doubts rising about him.

It did not matter whether Snape had betrayed him. Dumbledore was dead. Black would soon follow. And then so would Snape. But not before he had killed the Mudblood and her whelp of a boy.

* * *

James had seen Dumbledore fall but had not reacted to it. Sirius had instantly abandoned his duel with Dolohov and ran towards Voldemort, intent on facing him, leaving Dolohov to James alone. Behind Dolohov, tied to a tree, was Jack. He was unconscious, having accidently been hit by a stunner that Sirius had intended for Dolohov. The Death Eater had stepped aside.

James ducked as a curse soared past his ear, nearly singeing the skin off. He retaliated with a choking spell which he hoped would be enough to deter the Death Eater from attacking again. He was not surprised when it didn't work. Instead, James had to leap out the way as a killing curse flew past his face. That was lucky.

He had to take down Dolohov so he could get to his son. He had seen Lily and Harry in trouble earlier but Dumbledore had signalled to him that he had everything under control. James had trusted him to keep them safe but now… Was the Headmaster dead? It was likely but he hoped whatever curse Voldemort had used on him had merely injured him severely enough to knock him out…They still needed Dumbledore.

James twisted, pivoting on his feet as Dolohov cast several curses at him at once. " _Protego_!" He managed to get a shield up in time, but not before he cast a sticking spell at Dolohov's feet, preventing him from moving away from the rebounded curses.

Dolohov, not expecting James to react so quickly to the triple curses heading his way, did not move fast enough to avoid being hit himself from the rebound. He stunned himself and nearly sliced his own throat with a throat-slitting curse which impacted against his right arm, cutting straight into it and causing profuse bleeding.

James stepped over Dolohov's limp body and towards Jack who remained unconscious. He untied his son and pulled him away from the tree, hugging him close. No one seemed to be paying attention to him but he had to get Jack out of here. Away from the battle for medical attention. But, he couldn't get through the wards unless Snape could help. He could still feel the crackle in the air of the wards, indicating Voldemort hadn't torn them down yet. If he had, James could have simply left himself by moving out of range of Lily's anti-apparition wards.

He stroked his son's hair. It didn't look like he had been harmed, only detained. He didn't look malnourished either, suggesting they had at least fed him and given him water. James hefted Jack's limp body into his arms. He knew he was taking a risk but he had to protect his son. He cast his gaze around the duelling witches and wizards and found Snape had already moved from his original position. He was now moving closer to James.

Crouching down into the undergrowth, James waited until Snape was able to break away from his duel by paralysing his opponent.

"Potter," said Snape curtly, crouching down. "Give me the boy. I will get him to safety and come straight back."

James nodded. He could trust Snape. "Get him to Pomfrey." He didn't want to leave his son but he had a job to do, a mission to complete first. "I'll defend you whilst you get out of here."

Snape didn't indicate he had heard James, merely held out his arms. Placing Jack in his former rival's arms, James rose from his position, shielding Snape and his son from potential enemies. They moved quickly through the undergrowth, skirting the edges of the battle. It was so frenzy within the battle circle that they were lucky they had not been noticed.

James' eyes found Sirius duelling furiously with Voldemort. _Come on Sirius._ He saw Lily and Harry on the far side of the forest area, crouching down with Lily firing off curses every now and again. He could see the remains of the snake by their feet. He couldn't get to them but they seemed protected for now because Sirius seemed to be projecting some sort of bubble around them, which he suspected only protected Harry rather than Lily. He also noticed that a thin glittery shield was reflecting over Sirius, suggesting Harry was doing the same thing.

He backed up further and they finally reached the edge of the barriers. James looked over his shoulder briefly at Snape. "Thank you."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Just get back out there and fight, Potter. Make sure that bastard stays dead."

James felt like grinning but he didn't. "Will do."

Then Snape was gone, taking Jack to safety.

Gripping his wand, James rushed back to battle, heading towards Remus' side who was engaged with Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

Sirius stepped in front of Dumbledore's body, wand raised directly at his foe. The Dark Lord's eyes were flaming red and his features twisted in to an ugly mask. "Give it up, Voldemort. It's over."

"IT IS NEVER OVER!" hissed Voldemort. "Nagini may be dead but it does not matter in the end."

Sirius smirked. Oh, he was going to have fun with this. "Really? Would it matter more if you knew she was the last Horcrux you had?"

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You know nothing!"

Sirius chuckled. It probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to do. After all, he was staring death in face. "Don't I? Let's see… the locket, the diary, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the Ring of Salazar Slytherin and your pet snake… Am I missing anything?"

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Sirius ducked. The jet of green light impacted against a tree behind him, just above where Lily and Harry were protected by the shield he was protecting. At least he had learned two things: one, Voldemort was pissed and two, the shields he and Harry could project around themselves were not immune to the killing curse. He had expected that. It had been too much to hope for that they were both immune to everything.

"How about that? You missed!" Sirius baited.

"You will die, Black!" snarled Voldemort, thrusting his wand forward once again.

"We all do," stated Sirius, "no one is immune to death, not even you!"

"I will be once you die by my hand!" Voldemort shot another killing curse at him but Sirius stepped aside.

That confirmed it then. Now that Voldemort knew all his Horcruxes were gone, he intended to make his next one with Sirius' death. Sirius wasn't going to give him that opportunity. He fired off his own killing curse but the Dark Lord easily stepped aside. It wasn't going to be so easy to kill him. He just had to get lucky.

The battle began anew. Curses rocked between them, with both Sirius and Voldemort ducking, stepping aside or deflecting them aside. Neither of them was winning. Neither of them was losing. It was fast and furious and the pace was draining his energy and his magic as he fought on skill alone. Voldemort was using all his power against him, eyes burning with a desire to kill.

Sirius knew the consequences of using too much magic in one go. Magical exhaustion. And he was starting to feel the effects. Overpowering his spells just to counter Voldemort was draining him quicker than usual.

He rolled away, throwing off another couple of spells in quick succession, all designed to injure if any of them hit his foe, but they were all quickly countered. He wasn't getting anything through though it was lucky the majority of Voldemort's spells would be blocked by Harry's protection field currently encased around his body. He only had to worry about the killing curse.

He ducked and slid along the ground as another killing curse came his way. _Damn it. He's resorting to quite a few of those now._ Sirius could only return in kind.

He had to find a way to end this and soon otherwise he would fail and die when his magic expired. If he was unable to fight back… _Think… Think…_

Sirius cast around, still defending against the copious attacks unleashed against him from Voldemort. He was looking for an opportunity. All he needed was one lucky shot. And that was when he saw it. Voldemort was angry, so very angry. He was just letting power loose in every direction though attempting to keep it focused upon Sirius alone. But it was an advantage Sirius could take…

It was risky…

 _I have to do this…_

It was the only way he could get Voldemort down…

Throwing himself to the right as another killing curse impacted against the tree he had been standing against, he rolled behind a bush and instantly, consciously, transformed into his Animagus form. Because it was still dark he would be shielded due to the colour of his fur.

On all fours, Padfoot ran out, running around in a loose circle. Voldemort hadn't noticed. He was still walking slowly towards the bush he thought Sirius was still hiding behind. And, Padfoot struck.

His paws landed on Voldemort's back, even as his teeth clamped tight around Voldemort's wand arm, by his wrist, biting through skin, muscle and bone.

Voldemort screamed, shaking the arm Padfoot had latched on to in an effort to dislodge him but he refused to do so.

With his back legs, Padfoot pushed into Voldemort's spine, causing him to drop and fall to the forest floor. Unclamping his teeth from the bloody mess of Voldemort's wand arm, Padfoot kicked the Dark Lord's wand out the way before transforming back into his human shape.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at Voldemort. "Game over." He spat out Voldemort's blood from his mouth. He didn't hesitate, not giving the Dark Lord a chance to move. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Voldemort died instantly.

* * *

They had seen it happen. Had witnessed how Sirius had attacked Voldemort from behind in his animagus form, had then disabled his wand arm through a vicious method that Harry would not have thought of himself. They had seen the green jet of light from Sirius' wand hit Voldemort. They knew it was over.

"Harry," said his mother quietly. "Stay here."

He nodded. He watched as his mother rushed over to Sirius' side. He could see how weak Sirius looked, the paleness of his skin. The bond between them reverberated weakly. Sirius was draining and fast from the amount of magic he had used.

All around him Harry could see other duels stop as the Death Eaters became aware of Voldemort's defeat. Some turned tail and ran only to be stunned from behind whilst others merely surrendered.

His green eyes saw Bellatrix Lestrange stun her opponent, having been one of the few who had not stopped their duel and then she turned her wand towards –

Harry swallowed. He knew what was coming.

Green light rushed through the air towards him. He closed his eyes.

But it did not hit him.

Instead he heard a loud thump as a body hit the floor.

* * *

Sirius stared at the body of Voldemort, lying motionlessly on the ground. He had done it. And he felt so weak from the exertion of using up so much magic. Voldemort was dead. He held his wand loosely in his hand as he cast his gaze around the battlefield. Others were still duelling but most Death Eaters were surrendering. Only two pairs were still duelling.

Rabastan Lestrange paired with Lucius Malfoy against James and Remus.

Bellatrix and Jones.

Sirius felt unease within his stomach. Jones was hit by a stunner and she fell, collapsing onto the Earth in a boneless heap. Bellatrix screeched in triumph and then turned her wand straight to –

Sirius felt his voice stick in his throat. He wouldn't be able to move Harry out of the way in time.

He didn't think.

He just acted.

Someone tackled Bellatrix just after green light had shot from her wand but they'd been too late to dislodge her aim.

"NO!" Sirius leapt forward and stepped in front of the killing curses trajectory, shielding Harry from death.

It impacted against his chest.

And…

…he died.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Padfoot is awesome, isn't he?**

 **And... if you kill me you won't know what happens next!**

 **Until next week...**

 **the-writer1988**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N) I'm saying nothing!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 45**

It was when he heard Harry's yell that James turned and saw the body of his best friend lying motionless on the floor in front of his son. Magic sprouted from his wand as anger rushed through his mind and soul, unleashing with catastrophic effect. Both of his and Remus' opponents went flying, their backs crashing into two separate trees, their heads snapping back and bashing into the bark.

James didn't hesitate any longer. He was the first to run forward towards Sirius' prone body on the ground. His wand was clenched tightly in his hand and he collapsed to his knees besides his friend's body. "No!" It could not be…

Sirius was stark white, his chest completely still and his eyes were still open, completely blank, the life having left them the moment he had been hit.

"Padfoot…" James hung his head, feeling more anger coursing through him. And that was when he heard it: the high pitched crackle of Bellatrix Lestrange.

" _I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!_ "

He sprung to his feet and sought her out. She was dancing away, between flashes of red light as others sought to stun her, continuing to chant those very words. She was far too quick for them but James didn't care anymore. He was not above killing.

"YOU BITCH!"

He raised his wand, moved it slightly to the right and just as she leapt to the right to dodge a stunner from Kingsley, James let out a roar of power, as he focused all his energy upon his magic. He didn't know what spell he cast, was only aware of a variety of colours meshing from his wand, and headed straight towards Bellatrix, who danced right in the way of the strikes.

She didn't have time to move.

The magic struck her body, tearing through her. Blood poured forth from multiple wounds over her body. She choked on blood, spitting it out, eyes widening in surprise. And then her legs gave way and she collapsed into an ever increasing pool of blood. Anger rocked through him and he felt his anger building again. Killing Bellatrix Lestrange once wasn't enough. He wanted to do it again.

And again.

And again.

"James…" Lily's soft voice broke through the shroud of anger colouring his thoughts.

Slowly, he turned his head towards his wife. One hand rested on his shoulder, the other reaching for his wand. He let her take it. He felt his knees collapsing again and he allowed himself to fall to the dirty and muddy floor. "He saved Harry…" He understood what Sirius had done, had sacrificed but it still _hurt._ "Why didn't he shove Harry out of the way magically?"

"Because he had used up so much magic that he may not have had the power to do so. Sirius was the only one close enough to Harry to be able to do anything about it. If it wasn't Sirius, James, it would have been me or Harry himself," explained Lily quietly. "Sirius saved Harry… Even if he paid the ultimate price for it."

"He can't be… He can't be…" James whispered brokenly. "He came back once before, he could again. He has to. Sirius doesn't deserve this fate."

"Prongs… I think Sirius knew he was going to die," said Remus quietly, kneeling down beside James. "He may have been brought back but what if it was only for a short while?"

James hissed angrily and turned his head to look at Remus. He was about to issue a curt response when he noticed the unshed tears shimmering in Remus' eyes. He was trying to hold in the grief he felt. Sirius' body still lay in front of him. James reached out and pressed Sirius' eyelids closed. Now he didn't look dead, just sleeping, a slumber from which he would wake up from. He felt his anger drift away, replaced by sadness and sorrow at losing his closest friend.

"But if he knew he was going to die why didn't he tell us? We could have stopped it from happening!" exclaimed James.

"He acted in the moment," said Lily quietly. "It hurts that he did this… but it is over. James, the war is over. We've won. And it's because of Sirius."

A tear trickled down James' face and he wiped it away. He reached forward and held Sirius' cold hand. "He risked everything to change the future. He took on the burden of responsibility that wasn't his to begin with. He did everything to make sure we lived and Harry was normal. But why couldn't he have had the same?"

"We won't ever know, Prongs," said Remus quietly. "I know this is hard but we cannot mourn his loss now. We still have work to do."

Remus was right. James nodded, swallowed his pride and rose to his feet. As both Dumbledore and Sirius was dead, it had been agreed that James would take charge. He had to avoid falling into the black hole that threatened to consume him.

He had to be strong.

Had to be loyal.

Had to be brave.

Like a Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry had expected to die. He had not thought he would live. But when his mind registered that Sirius was _dead_ right in front of him he just stared in shock at the sacrifice his godfather had made. He knew he was dead. The first thought that rushed through his brain was that it should have been him. Harry should have died yet he had not.

He didn't even see his father kill Bellatrix Lestrange, only aware that Remus was beside him, shaking him carefully.

"Harry. Harry. Harry!"

"Remus?" Harry shook his head, confusion settling in. "Is, is, is he really… gone?"

"I'm sorry, Harry."

That was all Harry needed to hear that Sirius was dead.

"He shouldn't have done that," said Harry quietly. "It should have been me."

"No one should have died," said Remus quietly. "But they do. Those that live on just have to accept it but we will always remember them. Sirius wouldn't want it any other way."

Harry nodded slowly. He still felt numb.

"I need to go to your mum and dad now, okay?" continued Remus, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "If you need anything just ask."

* * *

The first thing James did was bring Sirius' body back to Hogwarts where it was carefully warded and protected by the Hogwarts Professors in a chamber off of the Great Hall. The same honour was applied to Dumbledore. The second part was informing the Ministry of Magic of the events that had transpired. The Minister of Magic had not been happy with their actions but did not condemn them publicly for fear of the backlash from the public. Privately, Cornelius Fudge tore into them, but James couldn't bring himself to care.

Amelia Bones also faced sanctions for signing off on a mission that had not had Ministry approval and could have resulted in forcing Voldemort to target the Ministry if he had survived. Thankfully because the mission was a success and had resulted in the deaths of Voldemort and a few of his followers and the recapture of many it was unlikely Amelia Bones would face any long term punishment.

The Ministry announced Sirius and Dumbledore's deaths, dedicating a large portion of their weekly newsletter to their lives. The _Daily Prophet_ also carried many tributes, though Dumbledore had significantly less coverage than Sirius. Sirius was a hero to the people and his death had struck them an awful blow. Despite ending the war, the people of the Wizarding World wished that Sirius Black had survived.

A week after Sirius' death, James returned home just after five in the afternoon where he found his youngest son sitting underneath a photograph James had put up in Sirius' memory. It was a photo of James and Sirius, at just eleven years old, goofing around as Remus had taken the picture. Jack hadn't really been too badly affected by his time with Voldemort. He had a few bruises which they had found on his arms and back but other than that he was generally well. They suspected the bruises had been caused by Jack struggling when they had originally taken him from Bathilda.

"Jack?" James asked hesitantly, kneeling down beside his son. "Are you okay?"

The boy sniffled and wiped his nose with his forearm. "No."

"You can tell me you know," said James.

"I know." Jack wrapped his arms around himself. "Sirius wouldn't have died if I hadn't got myself in trouble."

James nearly groaned out loud but that wouldn't be the correct way to solve this situation. "It's not your fault. Voldemort thought this out far too well. If Voldemort hadn't taken you, he would have taken someone else. The results would have been the same. Sirius died saving your brother. He would have been proud of that. Sirius was always the type who would do crazy stuff instead of taking the more simpler route."

"He might not have died?" Jack was quick to catch the meaning behind his father's words.

"It all depends on circumstances," James continued, aware he had to be careful with how he explained things around his youngest. "Sirius had little time to think about what he could do. He just did the first thing that came to mind. He acted on instinct. You'll only really understand if you ever find yourself in that position." He hated the thought of any of his children sacrificing their lives to save others. He wanted them to live long lives, to be happy and enjoy themselves, rather than having to fight in a war in which your next breath could very well be your last. "I hope you never do find yourself in that type of situation." He reached out and pulled Jack into a hug, rubbing his back.

"Dad… does the pain ever go away?"

James swallowed. "It will do. Losing someone you love always hurts but you will heal. Trust me, Jack."

But at that moment even James didn't feel he could trust himself. Sirius' death was too raw. Too close for him to process. He just wished he could speak to him one last time.

And that was when an idea formed in his mind.

* * *

"My head hurts," Harry sobered, walking into the kitchen. He looked pale and tired and his usually bright green eyes had lost their sparkle.

Lily placed the knife down she was using to cut the vegetables and sat down at the table, with Harry seating himself on the other side. "What's up?"

"I feel like my head is missing something. Like it is trying to heal over the wound and it _hurts_."

"Ah…" Lily realised instantly what was happening. Harry's deep connection with Sirius had been severed and he was suffering through the healing process as his mind attempted to recover from the loss of such a close bond.

Harry rubbed his forehead hard. "It's Sirius' bond with me, isn't it?"

Lily nodded. "I think it is."

"It's because he died, right? I can sort of feel like it is trying to grow again. Or something is…" he hesitated. He didn't understand it.

"How long has your head been hurting for?"

Harry shrugged. "A few days. I didn't notice the tear in my head until a few days ago… I think it was because I was trying to process what happened. Sirius died to save me… And I still think it should have been me." He knew his mother wouldn't be happy with him if he said that but he needed to get it off his chest. "If it was my time, why did he save me?"

Lily composed herself, remaining calm. "Harry, you were meant to be happy. Have a good life. Sirius sacrificed everything to ensure that you can. Sirius may be gone but the people that love him will still be here. He won't ever leave us. Sirius will watch over us, like he always has done, only now… he's invisible."

Harry blinked away a few tears. He hadn't cried in a long time. He felt like he should be. It wasn't fair Sirius was gone but it had happened. There wasn't anything they could do to change it. But it didn't mean he had to accept it just yet. "I want him back."

Lily reached across the table and grasped her son's hand. "We all do, Harry."

"I miss him in my head," sniffed Harry. Tears threatened in the corner of his eyes and then the dam broke. He allowed himself to cry as his mother walked round the table to join him and pull him into a hug. He didn't know how long he cried for but ultimately it helped to let the grief out.

* * *

In his fingers he held the resurrection stone.

It lay on his palm. James looked at it carefully, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He needed closure to the pain he was still in. He couldn't think of any other way to help himself. He just hoped he would get the answers he craved.

Closing his eyes, he carefully turned the stone over three times. When he opened them, a smile broke across his face, as he saw who stood in front of him.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I'm still saying nothing.**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N) This is the second to last chapter of this story. Thank you for all the support and encouragement I have had throughout the writing of this story!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 46**

He was floating in a dark space, could feel the walls pushing down on him. The first thing he realised was that he was just above the floor and if he twisted forward he could correct his position. His feet landed on the hard ground though it was barely visible in the darkness. He wasn't breathing but unlike before the first time he was here, he could now move…

Sirius remembered being here before, many years ago…

A memory came to him, one that he had not remembered until now, for it had held the answers he had sought and though the James from the Resurrection Stone had told him he and Lily had been responsible for sending him back to the past, it still felt strange to remember that event, especially after so long since forgetting it.

 _I suppose I never really forgot it. It just lay buried deep down, blocked from my own memories._

It was dark. He couldn't see a thing and he wondered if he would be lost here forever, not moving forward and not moving back.

"You have a choice, brother."

The voice surprised him as he had not expected it, but when he turned around he saw Regulus standing there in green and silver robes, a sad expression on his face and his eyes were full of remorse. His body was emanated by a blue light that surrounded him. It was as if he was almost a ghost.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way… but it is not the end, Sirius. It's up to you." Regulus folded his arms across his chest, ignoring the strands of hair falling about his face.

"What do you mean?" Sirius voiced carefully. Did he have some sort of choice?

"Potentially," Regulus replied cryptically.

Sirius frowned. "Can you elaborate?"

"What do you remember about the last time you were here?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sirius barked.

Regulus chuckled. "Everything."

All Sirius wanted was answers but he would indulge Regulus. "Fine. I've only just remembered this so you had better tell me why I have no recollection of it until now. But I remember falling through darkness and then hearing two voices chanting _'Make It Right'._ It was James and Lily. They sent me back so I could make everything right. Then I woke up in 1981, a week before James and Lily died, giving me enough time to change it. But when I woke up there, the last thing I remembered was falling through the Veil."

"Well then, you've made it right, haven't you?" queried Regulus. He held up a hand and started counting down his four fingers and a thumb. "First, you gave the Wizarding World the break it needed from the war." One finger went down. "You got Pettigrew and he's now a drooling mess in Azkaban." Another finger went down. "You saved James and Lily." The middle finger went down. "You stopped Harry from being the Boy-Who-Lived." The index finger retreated. "And finally, you stepped up and defeated Voldemort for good." The thumb closed Regulus' hand into a fist. "You've done what they wanted you to do."

Sirius shuffled on his feet. "And what has all that I've done got to do with this choice you have indicated I have?"

Regulus chuckled lightly. "James and Lily Potter didn't just send you back. They inserted you back into a piece of history that ensured you had the best chance possible of changing things for the better. But they also gave you a new tool that would aid you in protecting Harry. They instigated the bond you two share. It ties you to Harry. You know when each other are in danger, right? You can protect one another, yeah?"

Sirius nodded in confirmation. "It's been quite useful. So useful that Voldemort decided to take Jack instead of Harry to lure me in. We didn't really need to use our bond in the last battle. But… why not make the bond protections we can give each other immune to the killing curse?"

"Because it would be too easy. You'd be invincible. There has to be a point where the protection ends. A vulnerable point is needed with every advantage. If there wasn't, the two of you could be immortal. You never really got to explore every inch of your bond but you have the ability to heal wounds on each other that are considered mortal ones. You could have extended your lives, stop your bodies aging… The bond that you two have is too powerful for it not to have a weakness. It's the way these things work…"

Sirius could understand why the killing curse could get through. It was a fail-safe, to ensure that everyone still passed on. "Immortality doesn't suit us, does it?"

"Not yet…" smiled Regulus. "Maybe one day. But I'm here to help you with your choice. Your bond allows you to be in the unique position of being given a choice. Harry could bring you back. Right at this moment he is feeling the aftereffects of the bond shattering. He knows it is still there, broken but that it is also trying to heal. The magic within Harry is trying to bridge the gap, find you again. But he is in pain because of it. If you decide to go back, your bond will reconnect and then heal your body, bringing you back to life."

"Right…" said Sirius slowly. He could go back? That was a surprise. "The bond will reshape, linking us back together?"

Regulus nodded.

"The pain Harry is in now… Will he experience the same thing when I eventually die?"

"Yes. It's just the way this type of bond works. It is a very rare one, rarely seen in the magical world but occasionally happens. The pain will only get worse… He will recover from it whatever your choice is but not while you are still in limbo. You have to make a choice."

Sirius sighed. "When I do eventually…" he swallowed. "How long will Harry be in pain for after my death?"

"A few weeks… The loss of a bond is incredibly painful. But, as I said, he will heal."

Sirius bit his lip. He had sacrificed himself knowing that he would be saving Harry but in doing so he had forced this terrible pain on him. "No one is meant to be immortal. Even if Harry and I had discovered this on our own, I do not believe we would have used our bond to extend our lives beyond what is the norm for witches and wizards."

"No, you wouldn't…" smiled Regulus," but the opportunity is there, if you take it."

"You're making this very difficult, you know that right?" quipped Sirius, a slight smile pulling at the edge of his lips.

Regulus moved back on the balls of his feet. "Exactly my intention!"

"What about Leanne?" Sirius felt sadness well up inside him as he thought of her.

"She moved on."

"And the James and Lily who sent me back?"

"They still exist in this world until your new world catches up with the date of your passing originally," answered Regulus.

"I did what they wanted…" Sirius started to move around. He wanted to stretch his legs. He mulled over everything in his head. "And Voldemort? Where is he?"

"A broken spirit, unable to pass on. He is stuck in limbo for all eternity, forced to exist in between the worlds. Every piece of soul you destroyed and the main body cannot ever pass on."

"For someone who was afraid of death, he really got the short straw," marvelled Sirius. The Dark Lord deserved it after all. "At least he won't haunt me in death."

Regulus chuckled. "Even if he could, I doubt you would let him."

"No, I wouldn't," smirked Sirius.

Regulus titled his head to the side. "What is your choice? I sense you have made one…"

Sirius' head dropped to his chest. "I have."

"And?" his younger brother pressed.

"I was given the opportunity to do something amazing. I was sent back in time to correct the errors I made and I succeeded. I always knew I was likely to die in this war, more so when I became Voldemort's biggest target. I was given the tools I needed to defeat Voldemort and I sacrificed myself to save an innocent boy who did not deserve to become a part of this greater battle. When you told me I had a choice to make… that I could go back and live again…" Sirius looked up and stared straight into his brother's eyes. "I knew that was what my choice would be… going back…" His shoulders sagged.

"I sense 'but' coming…" Regulus pointed out.

Sirius snorted. "But then you told me Harry was in pain from the bond breaking and that it was trying to heal over. And that when I did eventually die, he would experience the same pain again. He's young enough to be terrified of that pain if he knew what it really was. Harry would always remember it… haunting him in his dreams and his memories. He would always fear losing me, knowing what he would experience…"

Sirius shook his head. "I can't do that to him. He's young enough for it to scar him for life, Gryffindor or not. I can't do that to him." He couldn't believe he was saying this but it felt right to do so. "Besides I'm tired… Tired of everything. I just want to rest… Knowing that I saved them all…"

"Are you sure you do not want to go back? You will not have another chance, brother."

Sirius nodded firmly. "I'm sure. I was sent back for a specific reason and I've done that. It would be selfish of me to go back. Maybe I would have done if Voldemort was still alive but he's gone now… There is no danger to any of those that I love…" He spread his arms wide. "No, I know what I want." He breathed in deeply. "I, Sirius Orion Black, choose death over life."

And then there was nothing.

 **To be concluded...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This was a difficult chapter to write. I promise you that I will be explaining my creative choices in a big author's note I intend to add when I post the last chapter. So hopefully any questions you have about Sirius' choice here will be answered when I post that author's note.**

 **The final chapter of this story will be posted next week :)**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N) So here we are… the last chapter of Twisting Time…Please read author's note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

 **Twisting Time**

 **Chapter 47**

"Padfoot."

"Prongs."

James marvelled at the spectral appearance Sirius had taken through the resurrection stone. But then he realised he could see right through him and that sobered him. He hated the thought of Sirius being dead. "Why did you do it?

"Do what?" asked Sirius innocently.

James growled. "You very well know why!"

"I sacrificed myself to save your son, James."

"That should have been my job!" James' anger erupted. "You're not Harry's father!"

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't matter whether you are Harry's father or not. I was sent back for a reason. Making Harry have the life he deserved. If I hadn't stepped in the way, Harry would be dead. You were too far away to reach him in time. I was the only one who could."

James ground his teeth together. He had gone over it so many times in his head. He knew what Sirius said was true but he shouldn't have died for it. "You deserved life too."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe. But I've lived two lives already."

"You died younger than you were before."

"My soul is older than that," said Sirius. "My body may have been thirty-three but my soul was thirty-seven when I died originally. I've lived an additional twelve years. I'm forty-nine."

James wanted to disagree but he knew Sirius wasn't having any of it. "Harry wants you back. I do too."

"You can't. I've chosen otherwise," Sirius stated calmly.

James blinked. "What?" He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you mean by that?"

Sirius visibly sighed. "When I died I spoke to Regulus. He said I had a choice to make. I could come back…"

"Please don't say you chose death…" whispered James.

Sirius' spectral form bit his lower lip. "I did."

" _Damn you_!" hissed James. Then his voice rose as his anger burst forth. "Why the fuck would you choose death when you could live again with all the people you love and who love you?"

"It's difficult to explain to someone who isn't dead."

James glowered. "Well, I don't plan to die for a very long time so it's not likely I am going to find out for years yet. Try me."

"Fine. Ever felt tired? Weary? Battle-worn? Just wanted things to end?"

"No." James shook his head. "I want to live. To breathe. To learn. See my children grow up. Experience the world change around me."

"Then you will not be able to understand why I chose death. Everything I've done, every _choice_ I make is to protect Harry. It always was."

"Choosing death over life when you had the chance to come back isn't protecting Harry!" spat James vehemently.

"But dying for him is." Sirius pointed out. "And he doesn't need my protection anymore. The war is over. The threat gone. If another threat appears, Harry will be old enough and experienced enough to combat it. He won't need me for protection." Sirius lowered his gaze. "If Voldemort had still been around when I died, the choice I made would have been different." Sirius stepped forward, now intent on capturing James' gaze. "I was sent back for a reason and I've fulfilled the terms of that. Prongs, I am proud of the life I have lived. I've lived for years without you… and then had to get used to you being by my side again… Maybe it is now your turn to live without me."

But James was angry, feeling bitter and upset that his friend had chosen to leave them for good. "What you've done is selfish. You haven't thought about the people who you've left behind!"

Sirius' eyes flashed angrily. "Yes. I. Did." Despite his ghostly appearance, Sirius still seemed to emanate anger in his posture. "Harry suffers because our bond is splitting, isn't he?" He didn't say this softly but rather in a hard tone of voice.

James swallowed. "Yes…"

"If I had chosen to come back, the bond would have been repaired but Harry would still remember the pain of it splitting. Would still recall the agony he feels from not feeling me there. He is young enough to be scarred by this experience. If I came back he would have to go through that same experience again. And he could grow up fearing it. Experiencing it now with his whole support network around is more important than me surviving and coming back. Am I still selfish for sparing Harry further pain down the line? Or am I protecting him?"

James was silent for long moments, biting his lower lip. He didn't want to admit it but he knew he had to. "You are protecting him." He had seen his son suffer and had hated himself for not being able to help him. "If you had chosen to come back… Harry would have been a lot older and able to handle the bond splitting…"

Sirius sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not. It wasn't something I wanted to risk. You've seen Harry's pain. It isn't simple is it?"

"No… it really hurts him and it confuses him. I know he wants it to stop…" admitted James. He couldn't lie.

"Then I made the correct choice," finalised Sirius. "Harry's happiness is far more important than my own. I know I will be missed but you will move on. Remember me for what I did and who I am not, not because I chose to die. Prongs… it is time for you to let me go. That is the one thing I regret most of all in my old life. I never let you go and that always hindered me. I've learnt from my mistakes, both in my old life and this one. Let me go, James, live your life and be happy."

"I don't have to let you go," said James. He held up the resurrection stone. "This. I can always use this to talk to you."

Sirius sagged. "Then you won't move on… nor will you let me move on. Each time you use it to see me, you drag me back. Let me go."

James felt a tear fall down his cheek. He could feel his fingers loosening. It was hard. He didn't want to lose Sirius but he had.

"I know it is hard, Prongs, but we will see each other again," smiled Sirius, moving forward. "Only when you die, of course."

James nearly choked. "I do not plan on dying for a long time."

"Good. I don't want you here too soon. I need to liven this place up a bit before you arrive," grinned Sirius.

Another tear fell down James' cheek.

Sirius' next words were soft. "Thanks for everything…" His shoulder heaved. "Goodbye…. Prongs."

James closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them and looked straight at Sirius. "Goodbye, Padfoot."

And he dropped the stone.

Sirius' form vanished.

And James cried.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **November 1993**

"If Sirius had lived… today would have been his birthday."

James stood on a podium that had been erected within the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Behind the podium was a large stone wall, where the names of those that had fallen in the first Wizarding War had been etched into it. In the centre of the memorial was a small section dedicated to the lives lost during Voldemort's short return.

In the centre of the memorial was a special plaque. The name 'Sirius Orion Black' had been etched into it, highlighting his name above all others. He was the hero that had saved them all but had ultimately sacrificed himself to save others.

A large crowd of people sat, watching him from their seats, as James spoke. The Ministry had decided that, for now, every year on Sirius' birthday, they would honour him. The same accolade had been rewarded to Dumbledore as well, however Sirius was far more popular than the former Headmaster. There was a lot more interest in him than Dumbledore.

"When I first met Sirius I was surprised to learn that his whole family had been in Slytherin. Growing up in a dominate Gryffindor family meant my perceptions of Slytherin house were skewered. I saw them all as evil dark wizards in the making. But Sirius was different. I gave him a chance and when he was sorted into Gryffindor house, he proved everyone wrong. He should have been a Slytherin. On the outside he may have been perceived as one but on the inside Sirius had a heart of gold, strength and was brave. He was also very loyal."

"Sirius and I were the ringleaders of our 'gang' at school. We knew we were talented and took ourselves far too seriously. Sirius was there for me when I needed him. He always looked out for those he loved. It was hard to get close to him to start with but when you pull away the Slytheriness – is that even a word? – you see a different person on the inside. Sirius is more than what he was ever perceived to be."

"Sirius and I were joined at the hip. You wouldn't see one without the other. Sirius was my best friend. I couldn't imagine a time without him constantly by my side. And then we left school and real life started to drag us apart. When my family became a target Sirius put his life on the line to trick Voldemort. That trick ensured Voldemort's first defeat. He gave us peace, something our world had lacked during our time at Hogwarts. Sirius gave us time to prepare if Voldemort was ever to return."

"Sirius dedicated the rest of his life to bringing down Voldemort."

The knowledge of the Horcruxes remained with very few people. James would not mention them here. There was no need to.

"He lost his life minutes after killing Voldemort. He didn't deserve that… but he chose to throw himself in the way of the killing curse that was meant for my son. Not only did he save our world from further turmoil, he also saved my son. I will always be grateful for that…" James felt his voice break. "But… Sirius Black was not just my best friend. He was more than that."

James cast his eyes around the crowd.

"He was my brother."

* * *

Every year they commemorated Sirius' life at Hogwarts. It became, in essence, a Wizarding holiday, a tradition that continued to last for many long years after even Harry Potter himself had passed away. Sirius had been posthumously given a Wizard of Merlin First Class for his services to the magical world.

Despite their best friend's death, both James and Remus managed to move on. In 1995 James and Lily welcomed a baby girl who they named Siri, in honour of Sirius. Though Jack's middle name was Sirius, both the older Potter's had wanted to honour Sirius more so, especially after his sacrifice to save Harry. It had been Harry's initial suggestion that James and Lily had started to consider the possibility of calling their new born daughter Siri.

Remus eventually started dating Sirius' second cousin, Tonks, and a few years later they had married with a little boy called Teddy joining the family.

Harry, on the other hand, slowly matured into a man, without the burden of finishing a war sitting on his shoulders. He grew up happy and despite the lingering hurt he had experienced in the aftermath of Sirius' death, he mostly recovered from the traumatic experience. Harry had suffered for nightmares for months because of it.

In retrospect, James had mused, Sirius deciding death _had_ been a good thing. He had saved Harry from further trauma.

But he still missed him.

James knew he always would.

And he never used the resurrection stone again to ease his hurt either, something Lily had told him would make Sirius very proud of him.

Yet Sirius was never gone from their lives, though they could never see him.

He was always there, keeping a watchful eye on them.

And he always would.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I cannot believe I have finished this story. It has been over a year since I started writing this but it is done, finished! It has been an incredible journey to write this story and to see how the plot has evolved from my original plot-line. I would like to address a few questions about my creative choices in this story as I think it will be interesting for you guys to see where I took the characters the way I did.**

 _ **Harry's role in the story was smaller than originally intended**_

This is true. I originally planned for Harry to have a significantly larger role however events progressed too fast and I had to find ways to ensure Harry still had involvement. I'm just glad I gave Sirius and Harry the bond earlier on in the story which allowed me to incorporate Harry into the final battle. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to. My original outline was meant to last until Harry was fourteen - sixteen years old. In this story he reached twelve which I considered too young for him to be able to have such a large role in the final battle.

 _ **What was the point of introducing Leanne only to kill her off?**_

I received criticism for this decision. Leanne was an OC I created for the intention of giving Sirius a happy ending. When she was created I had no plans to kill Sirius off. Or Leanne either. Ultimately my brain decided to change where I intended to go with the twist of Leanne being manipulated by Lucius Malfoy which then meant her survival was now in question. At this point when I made this decision about Leanne I had already started thinking about whether Sirius would survive or not. After a long talk with a friend, I made the decision to kill Sirius off. And from there it was easy to kill Leanne and then work towards Sirius sacrificing himself for Harry.

 _ **Why couldn't Sirius live?**_

Originally he was but my brain rebelled and decided against it. With the direction this story has gone I think it works better for Sirius to have died saving Harry rather than him survive. I also had to consider whether Sirius was 'tired' of life and I think he would be, especially after leading two different lives. Killing him off was hard and I hated doing it but in the context of the story I think it was the best option.

 **If anyone has another other questions about any creative choices I made throughout this story please ask and I will answer in a private message!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story and a huge thank you from those that have been here with me since the beginning. It feels strange to finish but I wouldn't have been able to do this without you!**

 **Those that may be interested in what I intend to write next… I will be stepping away from Harry Potter fanfiction. I do have ideas in the Potter universe but at the moment I do not have the enthusiasm for them, to be able to write them. I will mainly be playing with characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Star Wars universe for at least the next year. If I do return to writing Harry Potter fiction, it will likely be in 2018.**

 **Thank you for all the support!**

 **Until my next story (if any of you follow me around!)**

 **the-writer1988**


End file.
